Metamorfose - KakaSaku
by AnaPPereira
Summary: Após uma decepção dolorosa, Sakura se isolou em seu mundo e afundou-se no trabalho. Dando-lhe um tempo para recuperar-se, Tsunade respeitou o "casulo" em que sua aprendiz se escondeu, mas quando uma importante missão surge, esta que coloca em risco a vida de um nobre habitante de Konoha, a Haruno se vê obrigada a sair de sua "redoma de vidro". KakaSaku. Imagem da Capa: 亜瑟 Y
1. Prólogo

Olá, pessoal!

Essa é uma nova versão de uma fic que postei em outra conta, há alguns anos. Por ser um remake, apenas algumas coisas estão parecidas, mas espero que agrade aos fãs do casal (crackship) KakaSaku (OTP!).

* * *

 **Sinopse completa** : Após uma decepção dolorosa, Sakura se isolou em seu mundo e afundou-se no trabalho. Dando-lhe um tempo para recuperar-se, Tsunade respeitou o "casulo" em que sua aprendiz se escondeu, mas quando uma importante missão surge, esta que coloca em risco a vida de um nobre habitante de Konoha, a Haruno se vê obrigada a sair de sua "redoma de vidro" e viver uma estranha aventura ao lado de seus companheiros. O que ela não esperava era que essa missão fosse deixar sua vida de ponta cabeça.

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Ecchi, Ficção Científica, Hentai, Romance, Suspense, Drama.

 **Avisos** : Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.

Essa fanfic se passa em uma realidade alternativa, ou seja, não segue fielmente a ordem cronológica e lógica dos acontecimentos do anime/mangá. Postada também no Wattpad e Nyah! Fanfiction, links no meu perfil.

 **Disclaimer** : Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"A mudança é a lei da vida. E aqueles que apenas olham para o passado ou para o presente irão com certeza perder o futuro."

 **John Kennedy**

* * *

Quanto tempo vale seis anos? Para muitos seis anos não são nada, passam tão rápido que mal se nota, já para outros, esse período de tempo custa a passar. Para Kabuto seis anos estavam-lhe parecendo uma eternidade. Desde que Sasuke os abandonara sua vida era um inferno! Todo esse tempo buscava substitutos bons o suficiente para Orochimaru e nenhum agradava aos olhos do amo; só se apossava deles para não deteriorar ainda mais seu corpo fragilizado. Nesse meio tempo já tivera cerca de quatro hospedeiros, mas era chegada a hora em que ter um hospedeiro de alto nível era indispensável, pois sua técnica estava enfraquecendo.

Ele já estava cansado de trabalhar para seu mestre, sempre trabalhava horas à fio em suas pesquisas e não era reconhecido. Às vezes lhe dava vontade de sumir e deixá-lo para trás, ainda mais quando ele, um dos Sannin que se desviou da Vontade de Fogo de Konoha não parava de falar em quem escolhera para ser seu novo hospedeiro. Depois de perder a oportunidade de ter seu precioso Uchiha como receptáculo de seu corpo, decidiu-se por buscar um sangue novo, ainda forte em sua Vila natal.

Com estafa e fadigado por ficar tanto tempo naquele esconderijo que era mais parecido com uma caverna, Kabuto se encaminhou para uma das várias saídas secretas. Estava muito calor dentro do abrigo, o que indicava que já era tarde. Pensando bem, viver nesse lugar era sempre igual... sempre era quente, não importando a época do ano; parecia mais com Suna que com Ishigakure. Tomando o cuidado de esconder seu chakra, Kabuto procurou Orochimaru que assim como a serpente que era, estava deitado na relva, embaixo de uma velha cerejeira.

Observou-o e percebeu que o mestre mantinha um sorriso sádico no rosto, o que já lhe era usual, mas que não deixava de lhe irritar. Queria fazer esse último trabalho e viver a própria vida, mesmo que, talvez, seu amo não o deixasse ir tão facilmente. Era-lhe muito grato por tudo o que ele havia feito quando era pequeno, mas como dizem, nada é para sempre. Com uma nova estratégia em mente, decidiu se aproximar e sondar.

— Orochimaru-sama, com esse novo plano, em quanto tempo o senhor acha que o nosso objetivo será alcançado?! –Questionou ajeitando os óculos e se sentando ao lado do mentor.

— Ora, Kabuto, porque a pergunta?! Você sabe que será em breve! —Respondeu mal-humorado sem desviar o olhar da copa da árvore.

— Eu sei, mas... eu... estou ansioso para começar! –Gaguejou ante à resposta brusca do mais velho, mas sorriu debilmente.

— Não seja tolo, garoto! A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. –Orochimaru disse, só agora olhando na direção em que o assistente estava. — Vamos esperar que eles reconstruam, que voltem a achar que tudo está em paz e atacamos novamente. O maldito do Pain fez um bom trabalho, mas eu queria ter tido o mérito... –lamentou com um muxoxo. — Se o que eu planejo não der certo, irei uma próxima vez e essa será com força total; para me vingar da memória do meu falecido sensei e de toda a Folha, sua herança, eu farei qualquer coisa! —Respondeu e emitiu uma sonora gargalhada, que foi acompanhada pela do seu "pupilo". Como se para enfatizar sua maldade, esticou o pescoço e deu o bote em um passarinho que descansava em um galho da cerejeira.

* * *

Se você leu e gostou, espero que deixe um comentário, assim eu fico motivada a continuar! :) Gosto muito de conversar com meus leitores e quero ter a oportunidade de fazer isso novamente. Enfim, as postagens serão sempre aos domingos, dia em que são a maioria de minhas folgas no trabalho... espero por vocês! :*


	2. Decisões

Olá!

Estou de volta com mais um capítulo.

Como eu havia dito antes, estou postando a fic também no Nyah! Ela está mais adiantada por lá e tentarei acompanhar o cronograma que sigo lá. Boa leitura!

* * *

"Quem não se movimenta, não sente as correntes que o prendem."

 **Rosa Luxemburgo**

* * *

Enfim, a primavera! A estação preferida da maioria das pessoas e em uma vila com clima tropical não seria diferente. O sol estava à pino, agraciando Konoha com seu calor e claridade... os habitantes passeavam, outros faziam a sesta nos gramados e praças, aproveitando a sensação de paz que ali emanava. O dia estava propício, convidava a todos a saírem de suas casas para aproveitá-lo.

Em contrapartida, uma certa loira espirituosa não conseguia ter apetite o suficiente para se alimentar, mesmo passando da hora do almoço. Ela estava agitada, preocupada e tudo se devia às recentes descobertas e preocupações; andava de um lado para o outro, mordendo o dedo indicador, como de costume quando precisava chegar à uma conclusão. Às vezes a sannin se arrependia amargamente de ter aceito o cargo de Hokage, e esse era um dos momentos em que se lastimava, mas no fim, seu amor pela Vila e pelo seu povo sempre falava mais alto e ela se sentia culpada por ter se lamentado de ter feito a escolha. Estava pensado seriamente se dessa vez o mesmo aconteceria.

Havia pouco, o Conselho tinha saído pela enorme porta do seu gabinete trazendo novos relatos de Jiraiya, confirmações sobre o real motivo do "desastre natural" que havia acometido a vila recentemente e a exigência de que uma atitude fosse tomada, afinal, Konoha mal havia se recuperado da destruição massiva originada pela batalha contra Pain e já estava parcialmente destruída novamente. O lado Sul da Vila havia sido totalmente destruído há algumas semanas por uma tempestade torrencial e estava sendo reconstruída.

Como uma forma de ajudar, Tsunade havia decidido que alguns shinobis, - os de nível mais baixo - ajudariam e assim, eles se alternavam em turnos, auxiliando os civis à reformarem suas casas. Muitas delas foram apenas alagadas, o que as fazia necessitar, em sua maioria, de móveis novos e uma boa demão de tinta. O que mais preocupava é que a região era habitada, por anciões; por serem mais frágeis e não terem mais a agilidade de antigamente, demandavam mais atenção, porém, com a dedicação dos mais jovens, a reconstrução estava acontecendo mais rápida que o esperado.

Como se fosse um mau agouro só por ter pensado no que aconteceu, o tempo começou a mudar repentinamente; o vento começou a balançar as copas das árvores e trazendo muitas nuvens, estas que começaram a escurecer, se concentrando, prenunciando chuva. Os habitantes, percebendo a mudança no clima, correram para buscar abrigo e de certa forma, ficaram com os sentidos em alerta, possivelmente temendo que o desastre da última chuva se repetisse, mesmo sem saberem o real motivo dela.

Rapidamente, a Hokage fechou a janela do gabinete e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar. Felizmente, essa parecia ser apenas mais uma pancada de chuva típica da primavera, fato esse que deixou Tsunade mais calma. Necessitava de descanso e quem sabe, uma boa bebida; nada que um bom e velho conhecido saquê não resolvesse. "Isso! Talvez, tomando um golinho eu não fique mais tranquila e já resolva logo essa situação!". Imediatamente relaxou, ficou serena, mas a tranquilidade durou pouco, pois o real motivo de estar ali, de pé, vendo as primeiras gotas da chuva baterem em sua janela envidraçada era bem pior que o tempo lá fora.

Ela tinha de agir rápido, ou a Vila seria alvo de mais uma desgraça, essa que demoraria muito para ser esquecida, afinal, havia o risco de um habitante em especial sofrer as consequências. Enfim, concordando com a sugestão do Conselho, se dirigiu à sua mesa, abriu uma gaveta e de lá tirou uma garrafa de saquê; tomou um generoso gole direto do gargalo, deu um forte tapa na mesa e bradou em plenos pulmões:

— Shizune! –Mal falou e escondeu a garrafa novamente. Se a morena soubesse o que ela havia feito, ouviria sermões pelo restante do dia.

Em pouco menos de dois minutos a assistente entrou correndo pela sala, completamente descabelada e esbaforida. Trazia nas mãos uma bandeja que continha o almoço de Tsunade, uma tigela de sukiyaki de frango.

— Shizune, minha querida, eu não pedi o almoço. –Rosnou para a morena que arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Ma-Mas... Tsunade-sama, eu achei que... –Gaguejou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Bem, já que você o trouxe, irei comê-lo em algum momento, mas antes, quero que você chame esses três.

Sentou-se, abriu uma outra gaveta, pegou caneta e uma folha papel e rabiscou rapidamente os nomes e a passou para sua assistente, que pousou a bandeja em sua mesa antes de pegá-la em suas mãos.

— Oh! –A morena não conteve a surpresa. — Então a senhora aceitou a ideia do Conselho, por fim? –Sorriu, sem graça.

— Lógico! É isso ou o fim de Konoha! –Retorquiu remexendo o conteúdo da tigela com o hashi.

— Mas... não será muito arriscado, Tsunade-sama? Eles podem não aceitar! –A assistente insistiu. Particularmente, Shizune achava aquela ideia uma loucura.

— Sou eu quem decide as coisas por aqui e eles não terão escolha! Ninguém ousará me desobedecer, afinal, essa é melhor... a única saída! –Respondeu de boca cheia. Só agora, com a decisão tomada, seu apetite resolvera aparecer.

Rapidamente Shizune obedeceu sua superior, saiu do gabinete e logo chamou alguns Anbus para executarem a tarefa. Como a Vila estava em relativa paz, os shinobis especiais estavam designados a missões bem mais simples e com o fim da Anbu Ne (Raiz), muitos problemas internos haviam sido liquidados. Muitas mudanças haviam acontecido em Konoha e felizmente, a situação se mantinha calma, mas como era de conhecimento de poucos, havia interessados em acabar com essa calma, o que a morena repudiava, ainda mais se fosse analisar profundamente os motivos.

Depois de cumprida a tarefa, ela se encaminhou ao setor de resultados de exames laboratoriais do hospital. Tinha uma coisa que estava lhe tirando o sono e queria acabar com as dúvidas de uma vez por todas; buscaria o documento que lhe traria mais preocupação ou sua libertação, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Ansiosa, seguiu em passos rápidos para a lateral do laboratório, andou por alguns corredores e ao chegar ao seu destino, sorriu ao ver um jovem recepcionista, que lhe sorriu de volta, desejando-lhe uma boa tarde. Deu-lhe seu documento de identidade e aguardou, trêmula, a liberação do resultado de seu exame. Ela mesma poderia ter feito a análise, mas devido a ansiedade e temor, temia estragar as amostras ou algo do tipo. Ao ver o jovem com o resultado em mãos, sentiu seu estômago contrair e assim que o pegou, juntamente com seu documento, seguiu rapidamente para sua sala, onde teria coragem o suficiente para abri-lo.

l-l-l-l

Padrões são feitos para serem quebrados! Esse era o lema de Ino, porém para Sakura que sempre fora considerada alguém desalinhada, fora do padrão e, muitas vezes criticada por isso, não era tão fácil assim aderir ao lema de sua melhor amiga. Por muito tempo, quando criança, sofrera por conta de sua enorme testa. Como se não bastasse, ainda era considerada pouco feminina, diferentemente da loira, que desde criança era praticamente uma princesa.

A aparência e os modos de Ino eram semelhantes aos de uma integrante da realeza, delicados e gentis, enquanto ela tinha o comportamento semelhante ao de um garoto, era o que diziam. Por anos tentou se moderar, ser menos grossa, bater menos nos garotos, -principalmente em Naruto - mas sua verdadeira natureza não poderia jamais ser escondida. Ela tinha pavio curto e não tinha orgulho disso.

Como se os dramas relacionados à personalidade não fossem os suficientes, para completar seu baixo astral, ainda tinham os problemas afetivos. Desde que se lembrava, era apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke; arrogante, de personalidade forte e o "único" sobrevivente do famoso clã de Konoha. Porém, desde a última vez que o vira, essa realidade começou a mudar. Ela havia tido outras pessoas em sua vida, mas nenhuma havia sido especial o suficiente para que lhe despertasse algum sentimento mais especial e geralmente, seus relacionamentos não duravam muito tempo; nada que ela devesse se preocupar, em sua visão.

Ajeitou os longos cabelos rosados e em meio à distração, veio-lhe à mente as circunstâncias de seu último encontro com o "amado" e doeu relembrar que elas não haviam sido nada agradáveis. O garoto quase lhe tirou a vida! Se não fosse por Kakashi-sensei e Naruto, muito provavelmente estaria morta e ela não passaria de uma lembrança para os amigos e familiares. O fatídico dia nunca saía de sua memória, lembrava-se como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer, o que era uma tortura; alguns dias eram piores que os outros, mas na maior parte do tempo o trabalho a distraía o suficiente para que esquecesse, mesmo que momentaneamente.

Ainda presa ao passado, percebeu que, em sua ingenuidade e paixão, achou que pudesse fazer com que Sasuke voltasse para Konoha, até tentou persuadi-lo, mas estava enganada. Depois de quase matar Karin, sua companheira de time em sua frente, ele a atacou, também com intenção de matá-la. Em meio ao choque de ver o homem amado tentando sobre sua vida, ela não conseguiu reagir, restando à Kakashi e o amigo "ninja hiperativo número um de Konoha" salvá-la.

Depois de muita luta entre o desfragmentado time sete, ela quase pediu a Kami que ele tivesse sido bom o suficiente para tê-la levado. Preferiria mil vezes a morte a conviver com a consciência de que quem ela sempre havia jurado amar era na verdade um homem sem coração, frio e que não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo. A decepção foi enorme, mas como estava viva, restava-lhe viver, ao seu modo isolado, mas vivia.

Da janela de sua sala no hospital observava algumas crianças que brincavam nas poças de água formadas pela recente chuva. Alguns pais ralhavam com seus pequenos por estarem se sujando, as mães conversavam entre si, provavelmente comentando sobre a mudança no tempo. Perguntou-se se algum dia poderia compartilhar daquilo: um homem para chamar de seu, ter filhos, uma família feliz. Infelizmente, o único que ela um dia desejou viver tudo aquilo havia desaparecido e sobretudo, se tornado um inimigo não só de Konoha, mas dela mesma.

Depois de passar por tudo isso, havia se transformado, pouco a pouco em uma pessoa retraída, mal-humorada, obcecada por trabalho. Quase não saia para se divertir, apesar dos insistentes convites de Ino e Naruto. Por mais que no fundo, ela odiasse ter se transformado em quem era agora, não conseguia seguir o lema de sua amiga. Queria a perfeição em tudo o que fazia, evitava o convívio social com qualquer que fosse a pessoa ligada a seu passado, tudo para impedir que os sentimentos de perda a envolvessem.

Submersa em seus pensamentos sombrios, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Estranhou, pois não estava esperando ninguém, inclusive, sua agenda de pacientes havia sido cancelada desde o início da semana. Por ser sexta-feira, Tsunade havia decidido que Sakura iria ficar de plantão e agiria apenas em caso de emergência, dadas as circunstâncias atuais da Vila. Imaginando que fosse sua auxiliar, ordenou de modo casual, sem se afastar da janela e sem se virar em direção à porta.

— Entre, Sayuri.

— Com licença, Srta. Haruno?!

Ao ouvir uma voz masculina levemente abafada, virou-se surpresa. Deparou-se com um Anbu que lhe fez uma breve reverência. "Que estranho...". –Sakura pensou.

— Pois não? –Questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— A Hokage-sama deseja vê-la com urgência em seu gabinete.

— Oh, tudo bem. –Após se recuperar da surpresa, respondeu-lhe. — Só vou avisar à minha auxiliar que estou de saída e irei em seguida.

Mal acabara de se pronunciar e o homem sumiu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

— Hm... um chamado da shishou... que esquisito. O que será que ela quer? Faz tanto tempo que ela não me chama em sua sala! –Confabulou consigo mesma.

Intrigada, Sakura retirou seu jaleco e o dependurou em sua cadeira. Saiu apressada atrás de Sayuri e assim que a encontrou foi direto para a torre Hokage. Sentiu uma sensação boa se espalhar por seu corpo, algo que há muito não sentia; talvez fosse só impressão sua, mas talvez sua mestra tinha uma missão reservada a ela. O pensamento da possibilidade de sair em missão depois de tanto tempo se dedicando ao hospital a deixou mais leve, mais disposta.

Se sua intuição estava certa, de que missão se tratava? Seria uma missão individual ou teria um time? A ansiedade começou a agitar seu sangue e já ouvia seu próprio coração ressoando em seus ouvidos. Talvez as correntes invisíveis que a prendiam estavam começando a ser removidas. "Mas... e se for apenas um chamado de rotina para que eu lhe reporte algo referente ao hospital?"

Ao se dar conta de que poderia estar se precipitando, tentou controlar a animação. Não queria dar vazão à falsas esperanças, essas que eram desconhecidas até o momento em que o Anbu adentrara sua sala; se por ventura sua shishou lhe chamara para algo não tão importante, se decepcionaria, então respirou fundo e aos poucos controlou sua emoção. Chegou ao andar do gabinete da Hokage em tempo recorde e levemente ofegante bateu à porta da Godaime.

* * *

Por enquanto é só. =)

Aviso que a fic se desenrolará de uma forma meio lenta, para que nada fique sem ser entendido, por isso, ela será meio longa.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários que recebi, sempre os responderei o mais rápido que conseguir ^^'. Até mais!

:*


	3. Desafios

Olá mais uma vez!

Trago mais um capítulo, esse um pouco mais "explicativo" ;). Uma boa leitura a todos! 

* * *

"Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades, muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança. Todo o mundo é composto de mudança, tomando sempre novas qualidades."

 **Luís de Camões**

* * *

Trinta minutos. Esse era o tempo estimado para que os três convocados chegassem em sua sala, mas ela não contava que em apenas doze alguém já estivesse ali. Reconheceu a assinatura de chakra e ficou surpresa com tamanha rapidez de sua pupila; ordenou-lhe que entrasse e encarou a jovem à sua frente. Os cabelos rosados antes curtos e bem tratados estavam longos e levemente opacos. Como se o estado dos cabelos não fosse o suficiente, haviam círculos escuros sob os olhos verdes da garota, que ainda tentou escondê-los, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

Realmente, sua protegida estava exagerando no trabalho e esquecendo de si mesma. Vendo-a frente a frente, pode ter certeza de que o que Naruto havia dito era verdade: Sakura estava se acabando aos poucos e tudo por culpa do ingrato do Uchiha. Ela mesma já tinha visto que sua pupila estava fazendo diversos plantões e aumentava suas horas extras em alguns meses, mas isso iria mudar. Após uma breve reverência, Sakura deu à Godaime um sorriso sem jeito.

— Sakura, minha querida, como você está? –Mesmo adivinhando a resposta, Tsunade inquiriu.

— Estou bem, shishou. A senhora mandou me chamar?! –A médica-nin questionou tentando não demonstrar ansiedade.

— Sim, mandei, mas não irei tratar do assunto por enquanto. –A Hokage pronunciou, encarando a jovem. Sentindo uma presença conhecida muito próxima, Tsunade, olhou de relance para a porta e percebeu Shizune tentando lhe sinalizar algo. — Entre, Shizune!

Ao receber a ordem, a assistente adentrou a sala com um sorriso amarelo, cumprimentou Sakura discretamente e se pôs ao lado da Hokage.

— Pois não... Você quer me dizer algo?! –Tsunade olhou-a e percebeu a ansiedade da morena.

— Tsunade-sama, me perdoe por interrompê-la, mas achei que ninguém fosse chegar tão logo. –A morena sorriu se desculpando e fitou Sakura.

— Confesso que também não esperava que alguém chegasse tão cedo, mas fico feliz que Sakura tenha sido a primeira, assim posso conversar com ela um pouco antes de lhe comunicar o porquê de ela estar aqui. Mas agora me diga, o que a preocupa? –Tsunade perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

"Então o que ela tem a me falar envolve mais gente... talvez meu pressentimento estivesse correto! Existe uma real possibilidade de que eu realmente saia em missão! Oh, que maravilha. Não sei, talvez seja a hora de sair do hospital, ao menos por um curto período de tempo; às vezes, com o cansaço, acabo errando algumas anotações nos prontuários dos pacientes, isso não pode se repetir!". Sakura foi arrancada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um grito surpreso de Tsunade. Em meio aos seus devaneios perdera toda a conversa entre assistente e Hokage.

— Oh, Kami-sama! Parabéns, Shizune. –A loira se levantou e deu um breve abraço na morena, surpreendendo-a. Realmente, ela perdera algo importante.

— Me desculpe, mas... é seu aniversário, Shizune-san? –Sakura questionou ainda estranhando a proximidade de sua shishou e a outra mulher. A Hokage teria bebido, ou era apenas uma impressão sua?

— Ora, Sakura. Em que mundo você estava para não ter ouvido Shizune me dizer que está grávida?! –Tsunade olhou para sua pupila e franziu o cenho. "Essa garota realmente precisa de um descanso. Essa missão fará muito bem a ela! Parece que eu acertei na minha decisão." A mais velha pensou se sentando novamente.

— Gra-Grávida?! –A rosada ficou surpresa, afinal não era segredo para ninguém que Shizune e Genma haviam se casado há alguns meses, ela mesma tinha sido convidada para ir à cerimônia, mas um bebê?! Tão logo?! Bem, se a morena estava feliz era isso o que importava. — Meus parabéns, Shizune-san. Que o bebê venha com muita saúde! –Aproximou-se e abraçou-a levemente, percebendo um leve rubor na face da mais velha.

— Obrigada, Sakura-san. Lamento por interromper a conversa de vocês, é que eu queria que a Godaime fosse a segunda a saber. –Explicou-se com um largo sorriso.

— Não tem problema, Shizune. Agora vá e prepare aqueles pergaminhos que lhe pedi. –Pediu com uma piscadela.

Quando a morena chegou do hospital, havia um bilhete de Tsunade solicitando que alguns pergaminhos fossem redigidos e preparados para serem entregues ao final do seu pronunciamento aos três que foram chamados. Ao lado do mesmo havia o texto que deveria ser escrito.

— Certo, Tsunade-sama. E me desculpe novamente. –Shizune fez uma breve reverência às duas e saiu da sala para cumprir seu dever.

— Bem, onde estávamos mesmo? –Tsunade coçou a cabeça, pousou o indicador nos lábios e então sorriu. — Ah sim, estávamos falando sobre você. O que tem feito, Sakura?

— Eu... tenho trabalhado no hospital, shishou... mas isso a senhora sabe. –Sakura confirmou, achando a atitude de sua mestra muito suspeita.

— Verdade. Eu sei. –Sorriu sem graça. — Acontece, Sakura... que tenho uma missão para você; só que antes de lhe falar qual é, quero que me ouça, ok?! –De repente a Godaime mudou de comportamento, ficando séria.

Ao ouvir as firmes palavras da sannin, Sakura ajeitou a postura e assentiu brevemente.

— Bem... mesmo administrando o hospital à distância, percebi que você tem se dedicado exaustivamente em função da instituição. Não acho errado que você se dedique com tanto entusiasmo à medicina, mas não quero que você se esqueça que também é uma kunoichi e como tal, poderá ter missões fora da Vila.

A loira fez uma pausa e observou a face da rosada se contrair levemente em sinal de compreensão. Antes que ela entendesse errado, continuou:

— Não estou lhe dizendo que irá abandonar a medicina! Só estou dizendo que você terá uma missão fora da Vila e que seu objetivo será passar adiante alguns de seus conhecimentos médicos. Você será ambas as coisas: uma médica bem preparada que treinará uma equipe de novos médicos-nin e uma kunoichi à serviço de sua Vila.

— Compreendo, Shishou. –Sakura suspirou aliviada. Por um momento ela achou que tivesse que se dedicar apenas à função de kunoichi. Não imaginava sua vida sem cuidar das pessoas, sem a cura que proporcionava, mas conciliar as duas era algo que já fizera antes, então voltaria a se adaptar.

— Mas aí é que está a questão. Será que você compreenderá a extensão de sua responsabilidade?! Sakura... essa missão não vai ser apenas de ensinamentos, será uma missão de proteção! –A Hokage se levantou e deu ênfase à última palavra.

— Oh! Eu... –Surpresa, Sakura não soube o que responder. Ocorreu-lhe dizer que não estava preparada para tal responsabilidade devido suas condições atuais, tanto físicas quanto mentais, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Respirou fundo e indagou. — A quem eu deverei proteger?

l-l-l-l

"Mulheres! Porque o forte delas é se atrasar?!". Konohamaru havia combinado um treino com Udon e Moegi para quarenta minutos atrás e até o momento apenas o amigo havia dado as caras, mas para avisar que não poderia treinar. Resolveu então esperar por Moegi, que provavelmente havia se esquecido do combinado. Nem mesmo o campo de treinamento próximo ao lago, que era um dos mais bonitos serviu para acalmá-lo.

Bufando e chutando uma pedra próxima, o Sarutobi sentiu uma presença, um chakra conhecido se aproximar. Quem quer que fosse estava com pressa; preparou-se para ver Moegi com seu cabelo alaranjado característico, mas se decepcionou ao ver Kotetsu.

— Oe, Konohamaru. O que você faz aí sozinho?! –O homem perguntou aproximando-se. — Eu te procurei por toda a parte.

— Ah, eu estava esperando a Moegi... nós íamos treinar. –Respondeu simplesmente.

— E pela sua cara, percebo que ela te deu o cano... –Comentou com uma risadinha, o que irritou o jovem. — Ora, não se irrite... estou aqui porque o Udon me disse onde encontrá-lo. A Hokage deseja falar contigo. –Comunicou e começou a se afastar. À Konohamaru não restou nada além de segui-lo.

— O que será que a velhota quer comigo?! –Questionou e como não obteve resposta, continuou. — Você sabe de algo, Kotetsu?! Porque para um dos guardiões dos portões da Vila sair de seu posto para me fazer um simples comunicado deve ser algo realmente importante. –Completou com certa petulância.

— Em primeiro lugar, se a Godaime souber que você a chamou de velhota, ela te mata! E em segundo: eu estou aqui fazendo um favor. O Anbu que viria lhe chamar teve uma pequena emergência no banheiro... e me pediu para vir em seu lugar. Sabe como é... esses Anbus não estão mais trabalhando como antes, então se tornam mensageiros... –Informou com uma gargalhada.

— Uh... entendo. Bom, então quem chegar por último é a mulher do monge! –Dito isso começou a correr, gargalhando e deixando um Kotetsu boquiaberto para trás.

l-l-l-l

Fingindo que não ouviu a pupila, Tsunade continuou a conversa; saiu de trás de sua mesa e seguiu para a frente dela, ficando próxima à Sakura.

— Desde que você se isolou do mundo, digamos assim, há seis anos, não a chamei para nenhuma missão pois não a julgava preparada; achei que o trauma da sua última ainda demoraria a ser superado, mas agora, depois de tantos anos, creio que você esteja apta a assumir uma missão de longa duração, longe de Konoha e suas lembranças.

Tsunade se sentou no tampo de sua mesa, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sakura, tomou ambas as mãos da rosada entre as suas e continuou:

— Sakura, minha querida, você é como uma filha para mim e vê-la se acabando aos poucos, se afastando de seus amigos, se tornando uma pessoa amarga... isso me dói o coração. Quero que essa missão seja a mudança que a sua vida requer; quero que você se sinta viva, é disso que você precisa. Uma parte sua pode ter morrido naquele dia, mas a mulher em carne e osso, que tem sentimentos está viva e você deve agir como tal! Não deixe que o passado interfira mais em sua vida, você é uma mulher linda e deve seguir em frente. Não suporto saber que o que aconteceu há seis anos ainda a afeta! Não acho justo que, enquanto aquele traidor vive sua liberdade da forma que lhe convém você definhe cada dia mais... você tem que esquecer, Sakura! Deixar o passado no seu devido lugar.

Mesmo sem sua permissão, Sakura sentiu duas finas lágrimas cair-lhe dos olhos. Como pudera se esquecer de que por trás daquela mulher poderosa, firme e decidida se escondia uma outra mulher, aquela que poderia ser considerada como uma segunda mãe?! Tsunade sempre fora compreensiva com ela, apesar de exigir muito esforço, mas como a mestra que era, sempre queria o melhor para quem lhe era próximo.

— Eu sei que pode estar doendo tudo isso que eu estou lhe falando, mas você tem que começar a enxergar quanto mal está causando a si mesma. E eu também sei que essa missão que lhe designei pode soar absurda no início, mas você perceberá que será por uma causa nobre e justa. –A loira secou uma lágrima de Sakura com o polegar e sorriu, abraçando sua pupila.

— Obrigada, shishou, tanto pela confiança quanto pela compreensão. Mas... –Sakura balbuciou, interrompendo o abraço.

— Deixe disso, Sakura. Agora, satisfazendo a sua curiosidade, você deverá proteger a seu "filho". –Para dar ênfase à palavra, a Hokage fez as aspas com os dedos. — Que em alguns segundos baterá nessa porta.

Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, Tsunade deu a volta na mesa novamente e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Imediatamente Sakura se recompôs, secando os últimos vestígios do choro e alisando os longos cabelos. Foi como se a magia de momentos antes tivesse de desvanecido; a rósea mal baixou a sua mão e as duas ouviram uma leve batida na porta.

— Entre! –Tsunade ordenou, ainda sorrindo.

— A senhora queria falar comigo, velhot... Godaime?! –Konohamaru adentrou a sala já falando e corrigiu-se ao ver o sorriso que a loira ostentava se transformar rapidamente em uma careta.

— Mandei sim e o que você iria dizer, seu insolente?! –A mais velha bradou, batendo com força em sua mesa.

— Na-nada! –O jovem coçou a cabeça sem jeito. — Oe, Sakura-san! A velh...Hokage quer te ver também, é?! Vamos sair em dupla para alguma missão?! –Perguntou ansioso, com os olhos brilhando.

— Quieto, Konohamaru. Eu só detalharei a missão quando o terceiro integrante e capitão dela chegar. –Ao ouvir o tom imperativo da Godaime, Konohamaru conteve o impulso de responder e ficou calado. — Por falar nisso, já era para ele estar aqui. –A loira rosnou quase para si mesma, mas Sakura entendeu o que ela havia dito.

Com uma nova onda de ansiedade surgindo em seu interior, a rosada tentou raciocinar. Quer dizer que ela seria "mãe" de Konohamaru?! Então quem estava para chegar seria seu "marido"? Havia entendido isso direito?! Como sua mestra poderia pensar que uma missão como essa poderia mudar sua vida? Estaria presa a um falso casamento?! E sua liberdade, como ficaria? E a do seu falso marido? Isso era simplesmente absurdo!

Sakura ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas sua intenção foi interrompida por mais uma batida na porta. Já sem o bom humor de antes, Tsunade ordenou que a pessoa entrasse, rispidamente. Assim que o homem entrou, a Hokage ralhou.

— Está atrasado, Hatake.

* * *

É isso aí, o Kakashi vai fazer parte desse time! o/ . Mais detalhes da missão no próximo capítulo, como eu comentei, não quero que fique confuso, por isso minha preocupação em explicar tudo o que envolve essa missão :). Até mais! :*


	4. Fortalecendo Laços

Olá! Trago mais uma atualização!

Queria agradecer pelos comentários, mas quero saber o que vocês estão achando do enredo, enfim, eu quero saber quais os pontos positivos e negativos da fanfic... Espero por vocês!

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Toda e qualquer mudança é um avanço, um passo à frente, uma ousadia que nos concedemos, nós que tememos tanto o desconhecido."

 **Martha Medeiros**

* * *

Depois que a Godaime lhe deu uma prévia do que seria a missão, Sakura sentiu sua condição de subordinada afetá-la ao extremo. Estava revoltada! Ao que parece, sua mestra se esquecera de ter qualquer senso de justiça. Assim que houvesse uma brecha, sairia dali correndo o mais rápido possível. Com isso em mente, deu uma rápida olhada em direção à porta e seu olhar se encontrou com o do ex-sensei. Ele a fitava de forma intensa, o que a deixou sem jeito; cumprimentou-o com um breve aceno de cabeça e voltou a olhar a porta, mas ela estava fechada. Fez um muxoxo e voltou sua atenção para a Hokage novamente.

— Serei direta para que não percamos mais tempo. –Tsunade pôs ambos os polegares próximos aos lábios e fitou os três shinobis à sua frente. — Tenho uma missão para os três, que com certeza será de grande valia para Konoha. Não quero que se choquem com o que direi, mas é o que está acontecendo e eu não posso esconder de vocês e, por favor, mantenham o silêncio enquanto eu estiver falando.

Todos os três assentiram e aguardaram o pronunciamento da líder.

— Bem, durante esses anos, Jiraiya tem viajado para fazer pesquisas para seus livros idiotas, mas também está em missão... e através de seus relatos, descobrimos que Orochimaru está planejando, mais uma vez, destruir Konoha.

— Nossa... Esse cara não desiste nunca? –Konohamaru interrompeu.

— Não, ele não desiste e eu pedi para manter o silêncio, garoto! –A loira olhou furiosa em direção ao Sarutobi que se encolheu diante da agressividade da mais velha. — Continuando... Ele planeja destruir Konoha e como Sasuke o traiu e está sumido desde então, Orochimaru decidiu que quer um novo hospedeiro; esse hospedeiro tem sangue forte e vem de um clã tradicional aqui em Konoha. –Respirando fundo, a loira prosseguiu. — O receptáculo escolhido é você, Konohamaru.

— O...o que?! –Em choque, o garoto achou que não tivesse escutado direito. Sakura, também surpresa, não conseguiu se expressar, estava boquiaberta e custava a acreditar naquilo, mas obviamente era verdade. Ela precisaria protegê-lo de Orochimaru? Talvez essa missão não fosse a libertação que sua mestra desejava.

— E ele já está agindo. A mais recente chuva que destruiu a região sul da Vila não foi um desastre natural... foi um dos experimentos de Orochimaru. Devido a periculosidade de mantê-lo aqui, Konohamaru, o Conselho me deu algumas opções e eu escolhi a mais sensata. Não queremos que Konoha seja destruída novamente, tendo em vista que mal havíamos nos recuperado da invasão de Pain e tivemos que reconstruir uma parte dela recentemente. É por isso que...bem... vou enviar os três para uma de nossas Vilas aliadas, Suna.

A Godaime esperou que todos absorvessem as informações e observou cada um deles. Sakura estava ainda mais pálida, Konohamaru estava boquiaberto e com os olhos esbugalhados. Já Kakashi exibia a mesma aparência de sempre; estava aparentemente tranquilo, deduziu ao observar seu único olho visível. "Se ao menos eu pudesse ver seu rosto...Máscara dos infernos!". Ao perceber que nenhum deles se pronunciaria, a Hokage tomou a palavra novamente.

— Se tiverem alguma dúvida, podem me perguntar.

Kakashi foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Erguendo uma das mãos, questionou:

— Godaime, se me permite uma pergunta quase pessoal, gostaria de saber... por que escolheu a mim?

A voz forte de Kakashi inundou o ambiente provocando em Sakura um arrepio. Nunca havia se dado conta do poder que emanava dele, tanto na postura quanto na voz, enfim... se teria de conviver com ele em missão por algum tempo teria de se acostumar a isso. Talvez tivesse sido afetada por essa percepção por não o ter visto mais que cinco vezes nos últimos seis anos.

— Hm... essa é uma pergunta simples. Eu o escolhi por ser discreto, ser solteiro... ter o Sharingan e ser um excelente shinobi. Além do mais, Konohamaru se passaria facilmente por seu filho, afinal, os traços dos olhos, principalmente são idênticos. Ele irá usar uma máscara também, obviamente, mas os olhos... ninguém irá questionar. –A voz de sua mestra interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Aparentemente satisfeito com a resposta, Kakashi apenas assentiu e observou Konohamaru ainda em estado de choque. O garoto continuava boquiaberto e agora sua mão direita estava sob o peito, sob o coração.

— Certo... Entendo o porquê de a senhora ter escolhido Kakashi-sensei, mas e eu?! –Sakura questionou.

— Acho que eu deveria ter sido mais clara ao falar sobre a missão. Vou tentar falar-lhes o que resta. –Tsunade pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Konohamaru, o que não adiantou. — Konohamaru, está me ouvindo?! –Falou mais alto, tirando o garoto do transe.

— Si...sim. –Gaguejou, se recuperando aos poucos.

— Certo, então irei continuar. Essa será uma missão de proteção e como eu havia dito, essa foi a melhor solução que encontrei e a mais sensata também. Escolhi você, Sakura, para que seja a "mãe" de Konohamaru e não vejo qualquer outra kunoichi que possa desempenhar o papel com louvor. Já que os pais dele não são shinobis, você e Kakashi farão o papel deles.

— Mas... mas e meus pais? Eles não vão junto? E se Sakura-san será minha "mãe" e Kakashi-sensei será meu "pai", eles terão de se casar? –Konohamaru questionou e ao ouvir a última frase, Kakashi se alterou rapidamente; arregalou seu olho visível e encarou a Godaime esperando a resposta.

— Hey... uma pergunta de cada vez! –A Hokage se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Respondendo às suas perguntas... seus pais ficarão aqui em Konoha, como eles são civis, podem não aguentar a viagem até lá. Como vocês sabem, para ir até Suna demora-se ao menos três dias em ritmo rápido. Bem... Sakura e Kakashi não vão se casar... –O alívio na expressão de Kakashi ao ouvir aquilo foi tanto que ela poderia rir ali mesmo, mas se absteve de fazê-lo. — Ao menos não de verdade. –Completou, para desespero de Sakura.

— Co-como?! Acho um absurdo essa ideia. Certo, não vamos precisar nos casar, mas isso não vai despertar a desconfiança das pessoas?! E como eu teria um filho com a idade de Konohamaru? E os pais do Kono-kun? Como vão aguentar ficar longe de seu filho por tanto tempo? Aliás, quanto tempo vamos ficar lá? Shishou, eu sinto muito, mas não poderei aceitar a missão. –Sakura questionou e falou rapidamente, demonstrando ansiedade e pavor. Ela já estava se desesperando com aquilo tudo e cogitava quebrar a porta e sair correndo de lá a qualquer momento.

— Acalme-se, Sakura! –A loira moderou o tom ao pedir à pupila. Poderia ter calculado melhor as reações da garota, mas agora já estava feito; ainda faltava-lhe dar detalhes ocultos. — Peço que não me interrompam por enquanto, tentarei explicar melhor os fatos.

A Godaime sentou- se novamente e com expressão cansada continuou.

— O Conselho já pensou em tudo e como Shikamaru fará parte dele em breve, ele deu uma contribuição nas ideias. As chances de falha nessa missão são poucas e vocês não ficarão em Suna o resto da vida! O que eu quero dizer é que como Suna é uma de nossas poucas aliadas e Temari é esposa de Shikamaru, vocês farão parte temporariamente da Vila, essa será a condição para que vocês se escondam por lá. Sakura ficará responsável por ajudar a equipe de profissionais médicos de Suna, já que o Kazekage relatou que o setor anda tendo poucos avanços ultimamente; Kakashi fará parte da guarda pessoal de Gaara, pois eles estão desconfiados de que há um espião entre eles e Konohamaru... bem, faremos um teste de um experimento nele. A princípio foi uma fórmula desenvolvida para espionagem, mas servirá perfeitamente para a missão! Ela agirá fazendo com que Konohamaru pareça mais jovem…que ele diminua de tamanho, para ser mais exata.

— O quê?! Mas... mas velh... Hokage, eu não quero voltar a ser criança. Isso vai afetar meu organismo... Eu irei morrer! Se for para eu morrer envenenado, eu prefiro morrer aqui em Konoha pelas mãos daquele velho do Orochimaru! –Exaltado, Konohamaru gritava em plenos pulmões.

A Godaime se levantou novamente e disse em tom autoritário:

— Eu não aplicaria nada em você se eu não tivesse certeza de que não implicará em maiores riscos. Essa substância já foi utilizada antes, mas em quantidades menores; a única coisa que pode ocorrer são alguns efeitos colaterais, mas não serão fortes o suficiente para matá-lo, isso eu garanto. Quanto ao "casamento", Sakura... não haverá casamento algum, apenas farei uma falsa certidão e você adotará o sobrenome Hatake; o Kazekage e seu irmão, Kankuro são os únicos a saberem da verdade, então não se preocupem! Para o resto de Suna vocês serão o senhor e senhora Hatake e Konohamaru, que se chamará Yoshiaki do dia da missão em diante, será o filho dos dois.

— Mas shishou, essa história está sem pé nem cabeça! Eu insisto novamente, ninguém irá acreditar! –A rósea protestou, mais uma vez.

Não lhe respondendo de pronto, Tsunade continuou seu raciocínio.

— Caso alguém pergunte, vocês foram para Suna sob o pretexto de ajudar o Kazekage a melhorar sua equipe médica, conforme combinado comigo, líder da Vila aliada de Suna. Agora, quanto à outra questão que a Sakura abordou, não, minha pupila, você não pode dizer não a essa missão; não há qualquer outra kunoichi capacitada para desempenhá-la, como eu já havia dito. Shizune se casou e tem algo especial que a impede de ir... Ino não é nada discreta e não combina com o papel de mãe; Kurenai abandonou a função de kunoichi quando Mirai, sua filha nasceu, então esqueçam-na. Hinata está em treinamento para se tornar a líder do clã Hyuuga e Tenten está em missão juntamente com seu time e não retornará até o mês que vem... e mesmo que qualquer uma delas, salvo Shizune pudessem ir, elas não têm nenhum ou quase nenhum conhecimento na área médica, então Sakura, só você poderá ir para Suna. A única que poderia substituí-la seria Shizune, mas dadas as circunstâncias, eu não a deixaria ir... até porque, a única que domina força o suficiente para um possível combate é você.

— Sinal de que a senhora fez um bom trabalho, né, velhot... Godaime? –Konohamaru intrometeu-se, aparentemente recuperado do choque inicial. Ele se dirigiu até Sakura e segurou uma de suas mãos. — Bom, já que não temos escolha a não ser irmos para Suna, eu prefiro você, Sakura-san a qualquer uma dessas outras. Nada contra elas, mas se vou me submeter às mãos de uma mãe substituta, que sejam as suas. –Finalizou com um sorriso.

Sakura não quis demonstrar nem dar o braço a torcer, mas se emocionou com o que Konohamaru havia lhe dito. No fundo, talvez essa missão não seria tão terrível assim e talvez, respirar novos ares lhe faria muito bem; só não iria dizer isso abertamente, não quando nem ela tinha plena certeza de que estava certa. Tsunade se comoveu com a cena que presenciou e teve certeza absoluta de que estava no caminho certo; protegeria um dos seus e ainda ajudaria a trazer de volta a velha Sakura, tão conhecida e querida por todos.

— A qualquer momento vocês podem me procurar para tirar possíveis dúvidas, mas creio que não será necessário, pois lhes darei um pergaminho com todos os detalhes. Ao saírem, Shizune os entregará na antessala. Estão dispensados.

Kakashi e Konohamaru saíram após uma breve reverência em direção às duas. Sakura também sairia, mas hesitou e se aproximou da mesa da Hokage.

— Shishou, temo desapontá-la; não sei se estou curada o suficiente de meu trauma... mas como a senhora havia dito, no fim, tudo isso é por uma boa causa. Não é justo que Konoha fique exposta a mais uma invasão, mas... tem algo que a senhora não me explicou. Com certeza Orochimaru virá atrás de Konohamaru aqui na Vila! O que vocês farão a respeito?

— Muito boa a sua questão, Sakura. Ela está respondida no pergaminho, mas vou lhe dizer: Jiraiya está voltando e continuará a treinar Naruto, dessa vez ajudando-o com os jutsus que seu pai, Minato, não pode finalizar e como eu estou ficando velha, preciso pensar também em treiná-lo para que um dia tome o posto de Hokage, afinal, esse é o sonho dele desde criança. –A Godaime continuou após uma breve pausa. — Não há o que temer, Sakura. Vocês sairão no próximo final de semana, então te darei toda essa semana de folga e antes que eu me esqueça... –Abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e deu à Sakura um envelope. — Esses são seus direitos, férias, horas extras, enfim; quero que você aproveite essa semana e saia com Ino, Hinata, que seja. Vá ao salão, hidrate esses cabelos, pois está precisando...e compre roupas novas! Não sei, faça algo por você, Sakura! Você é uma mulher linda e deve ficar como tal. –Finalizou se levantando e dando um abraço carinhoso em sua jovem seguidora. — Me desculpe se fui rude contigo mais cedo, mas não posso me desfazer da minha função de líder e eu... amo essa Vila, amo esse povo e quero sempre o melhor para eles.

— Eu... compreendo, Shishou. Pode ficar tranquila, tentarei não lhe decepcionar. –Mais uma vez Sakura admirou-se pela personalidade de Tsunade e resolveu sair, antes que começasse a chorar novamente.

— Nos vemos em sua despedida na próxima sexta, Sakura! –A loira ainda comentou, sorridente.

A rosada apenas assentiu; saiu de cabeça erguida e sorriu à Shizune que a aguardava com o pergaminho em mãos.

— Boa sorte! –Desejou-lhe a morena com sinceridade.

Sakura agradeceu e saiu da Torre Hokage com a esperança renovada. Sentiu-se muito útil, coisa que ela já era no hospital, mas agora, protegendo um integrante da Vila, tomando posse de um papel que não mais imaginava um dia executar - o de mãe -, sentiu-se bem mais confiante. No final de tudo, talvez pudesse agradecer abertamente à sua mestra pela oportunidade, mas agora, restava-lhe viver essa nova experiência, mesmo que com algumas dificuldades.

* * *

Esse é o último capítulo girando em torno das explicações da missão, mas os próximos serão mais agitados.

Até lá!

:*


	5. Sentimentos

Olá! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo!

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Toda reforma interior e toda mudança para melhor dependem exclusivamente da aplicação do nosso próprio esforço."

 **Immanuel Kant**

* * *

Ao sair da Torre Hokage, Konohamaru percebeu que já entardecia, o sol estava baixo e iria se pôr em breve; a conversa com a Godaime tinha demandado mais tempo que imaginara. Apesar de seu companheiro se manter em silêncio, ele não conteve a curiosidade e teve que perguntar:

— Kakashi-sensei, o que você achou dessa missão? –Questionou guardando o pergaminho no bolso do colete e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— A Hokage sabe o que faz. –O prateado respondeu sacando seu típico livro de capa verde do bolso traseiro e abrindo-o em uma página demarcada.

— Ah, é só isso que você vai me dizer? Sério, você parece até uma estátua, não fala nada a menos que lhe perguntem...Isso é esquisito. –O garoto se irritou; já que teria que sair de Konoha e conviver com o mascarado, eles ao menos poderiam ter uma conversa normal, agirem como pessoas civilizadas.

— Acho que você deveria ir para casa, seus pais têm que saber o que vai acontecer. –E dizendo isso sumiu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sem alternativas, já que estava ficando tarde e seus companheiros de time o evitavam, Konohamaru seguiu a "sugestão" do jounin. A conversa que teria em casa seria longa e triste, mas o que ele poderia fazer sendo alvo de um psicopata? Talvez ele devesse confiar no que seu pai postiço havia dito: a Godaime sabe o que faz; não é à toa que ela era uma Kage muito respeitada, tanto em Konoha quantos em países vizinhos.

l-l-l-l

Novidades e fofocas em Konoha corriam como o vento, assim como em toda aldeia ou cidade em que os habitantes eram próximos. Mas na Vila oculta da Folha, mal alguma coisa acontecia e todos já estavam sabendo, inclusive, ficavam por dentro de muitos detalhes; distorcidos, obviamente, mas todos sabiam de algo. Ao sair da reunião com a Godaime, Sakura decidiu passar pelo hospital para pegar suas coisas e mal surgiu em sua sala, sua assistente Sayuri surgiu bombardeando-a de perguntas.

— É verdade o que eu ouvi? Que a...senhorita... sairá em missão com Kakashi Hatake? E sairá do hospital? Também vai ficar um longo tempo fora? –A jovem perguntou com a face corada de excitação. Ela mal terminou uma pergunta e emendou-a à outra.

— Bem... mais ou menos. Como você soube? –A médica-nin questionou recolhendo seu jaleco e caminhando em direção ao armário em que havia deixado sua bolsa.

— Parece que... Kotetsu... bem, ele me contou. –A morena respondeu ainda mais corada.

Não era possível que Kotetsu já soubesse de todos os detalhes da missão! Ele era um dos guardiões dos portões e se ele já sabia...? Percebendo o que acontecia ali, Sakura sorriu, incrédula.

— Oh, Kami. Vocês estão saindo?

— Bem... eu... Nós... sim. –A auxiliar confirmou, por fim, baixando os olhos. Ela estava envergonhada e Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Ora, não seja boba, Sayuri. Isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo...agora, respondendo à sua pergunta...

A rosada se sentou e pediu para que a assistente fizesse o mesmo. Contou a ela sem muitos detalhes como seria sua missão e disse-lhe que a indicaria para uma outra médica, já que ficaria fora por tempo indeterminado. Depois de cerca de meia hora, despediu-se da morena e seguiu para o Ichiraku; não estava a fim de cozinhar e um lámen depois de um dia cheio de surpresas lhe faria bem, afinal, havia se alimentado muito pouco e estava faminta. Assim que chegou, fez o seu pedido e aguardou ser servida sentada em um banco próximo ao balcão.

Ela pensava em como sua vida mudaria a partir daquele dia e resolveu que acataria o conselho de sua mestra, iria ao salão e às compras; Tsunade estava certa, seu cabelo estava um caco, ressecado e quebradiço e suas roupas ainda eram as mesmas de quando era adolescente, não fazia sentido usá-las. Estava submersa nessas divagações quando uma cabeleira loira muito conhecida invadiu seu campo de visão.

— Sakura-chaaaaan! –Naruto a cumprimentou com seu jeito escandaloso, abraçando-a pelos ombros e se sentando ao seu lado.

— Hey, Naruto! –Sakura cumprimentou-o de volta, mas sem o mesmo entusiasmo.

— Se alguém tivesse me falado eu não acreditaria! Você não está no hospital... isso é um milagre! –O loiro comentou com um largo sorriso. — É bom ver você, Sakura-chan, estava com saudades. –Completou com sinceridade, o que fez com que Sakura se sentisse mal, pois ela agira sem alegria alguma ao vê-lo.

— É bom te ver também, Naruto. –Sorriu timidamente para o amigo. — Me conte, quais são as novas?

Naruto correspondeu o sorriso e preparou uma longa lista de novidades para contar à ex-companheira de time. Não era todo dia que ela estava disponível e mais ainda, disposta a ouvir o que quer que fosse considerado trivial. Talvez hoje ele estivesse com sorte.

l-l-l-l

— Oh meu Kami! É sério isso?! –Sakura levemente corada pelo efeito do álcool ria do que o jinchuuriki lhe contava.

Depois de comerem lámen no Ichiraku, ambos seguiram para um pub que havia aberto recentemente, segundo o loiro. A rosada estava por fora de muitas novidades da Vila e os novos bares e restaurantes faziam parte dessa ignorância; outra coisa que ignorava eram as fofocas. É fato que em muitas ocasiões, Ino surgia no hospital e lhe contava diversas coisas, mas por vezes, Sakura estava tão concentrada no trabalho que sequer prestava atenção no que a loira dizia, mas agora que sabia que ficaria longe por algum tempo e não teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, decidiu aproveitar tudo o que aquela noite tinha a lhe oferecer.

Ela percebeu que já havia bebido mais que o costume - se tomar vez ou outra uma dose do vinho que mantinha em sua geladeira fosse considerado beber -, e estava levemente alterada. O riso lhe vinha fácil aos lábios, mesmo que o que Naruto lhe dizia não fosse tão engraçado assim. Rir da desgraça alheia não era de seu feitio e ela não estava muito interessada nas desventuras amorosas de Kiba, mas o loiro sabia como envolver qualquer um com sua conversa.

— Sério, Sakura-chan, ele tomou um toco na frente de todo mundo, fora a bofetada! Mas também, quem manda ele falar para a garota que ele quer ver o corpo dela nu?! –E mais uma vez o loiro gargalhou e mesmo sem querer, Sakura o acompanhou.

Haviam conversado sobre trivialidades e Sakura acabou lhe contando sobre missão, o que deixou o loiro triste a princípio, mas depois, pensando consigo mesmo no bem que a mudança de ares faria a ela, viu-se feliz pela amiga. Beberam um pouco mais, sem motivo algum para celebrar, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro e em um determinado momento, Sakura caiu em si e percebeu que não deveria estar ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era estranho, mas de repente, ela achou muito errado estar com Naruto, se divertindo. Sakura sentia como se não fosse merecedora daquilo, ou pior, era como se estivesse cometendo um ato de traição; restava-lhe saber, quem era a pessoa traída? Mesmo que estivesse adorando desfrutar da companhia do amigo, ela decidiu ir para casa já que estava começando a ficar tonta e estava ficando tarde para que andasse na rua sozinha. Se estivesse sóbria, poderia dar conta de qualquer engraçadinho, mas agora, com os sentidos confusos pelo álcool, não poderia se arriscar. Outro fator importante para seu recolhimento era o rumo em que seus pensamentos haviam tomado há pouco.

— É... Naruto, se você não se importa, eu preciso ir para casa. Hoje foi um dia difícil e está ficando tarde. –Sakura comunicou, se levantando.

— Não, tudo bem, Sakura-chan, eu a acompanho até a sua casa. –Deixando algumas notas em cima do balcão, Naruto envolveu um braço em torno da cintura da rosada e começaram a caminhar. Ao saírem do pub, Sakura livrou-se do aperto do amigo e se afastou.

— É melhor irmos separados, Naruto. Não estou tão bêbada assim e não quero que alguém nos veja e espalhe fofocas por aí. –Sakura disse com firmeza.

— Mas... Sakura-chan, e se você tropeçar e se machucar? Você correrá o risco de atrasar a missão. –Tentou convencê-la, puxando-a para mais perto novamente.

— Naruto! Já disse, estou bem. –O afastou delicadamente, mas com decisão. — Se por um acaso algo acontecer, os reflexos do ótimo shinobi que você é serão o suficiente para me ajudar e eu sou médica, não se esqueça disso. Eu cuido de qualquer lesão ou fratura facilmente. –Dito isso, recomeçaram a andar.

— Oh... ok. –Mesmo contrariado, o jinchuuriki aceitou a decisão da rósea.

Os dois andaram separados, mas ainda próximos, em um silêncio desconfortável. Sem querer, em meio à confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos, Sakura sentia que havia sido rude com o amigo e não gostou disso; nesse momento ela se odiava por vê-lo retraído. Aspirando profundamente, ela tomou coragem e perguntou:

— Hey, Naruto... como anda a Hinata? Eu soube que ela irá mesmo se tornar a líder do clã. –Questionou, tentando ver se o loiro havia ficado chateado.

— Eu sei muito pouco dela, Sakura-chan. Estou sempre saindo em missões, mas soube por Neji que ela está dando duro em seu treinamento e vez ou outra ele a ajuda; parece que a antiga rivalidade entre eles se dissipou. –Comentou sorrindo.

— Certo. Que bom que isso tenha acontecido, mas... –Hesitante, Sakura o olhou e após ver suas feições tranquilas, continuou: — E você? Bem... você não foi falar com ela depois da batalha contra Pain? –A rosada perguntou já imaginando a resposta. Das vezes em que tinha conversado com o loiro, ela não havia tido coragem o suficiente para lhe perguntar qualquer coisa sobre a Hyuuga; o álcool lhe dera a motivação necessária dessa vez, ou talvez o motivo também fosse a culpa.

— Eu... Não tive coragem. –Naruto admitiu envergonhado.

— Naruto! Eu não acredito! A garota lhe confessou que te amava e você sequer foi falar com ela? –Estupefata, Sakura socou de leve o braço do Uzumaki, esquecendo todo o clima esquisito de antes.

— Sakura-chan, isso é um pouco demais para eu lidar. Eu não soube o que fazer e depois... já se passou tanto tempo que acho que ela nem sente mais nada por mim. –O loiro se defendeu efusivamente e bagunçou os próprios cabelos, sem jeito.

— Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas lhe peço que você a procure. Converse com ela, convide-a para comer algo, talvez, mas não deixe que ela "fique no escuro", sem saber se você ao menos a acha bonita, delicada... que seja. Eu não a desprezaria, afinal, ela quase morreu por você naquele dia; mesmo que você não possa corresponder seus sentimentos, dê-lhe uma chance... tente ser amigo dela. –Sakura pediu emocionada. Ela sabia o que era ter seus sentimentos rejeitados e não desejava isso para Hinata, que era uma pessoa tão boa.

Naruto apenas assentiu e eles caminharam o restante do trajeto até o apartamento de Sakura, mais uma vez, absortos em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. A rosada temia que o amigo escandaloso fosse infeliz, não dando uma chance à Hinata, pois ela mesma sabia que o amor que a morena nutria pelo loiro era um amor diferente do que um dia ele nutriu por Sasuke. Era um amor verdadeiro, puro, vindo da admiração sincera pelos esforços feitos pelo jinchuuriki; já o amor que havia sentido por Sasuke era pela fachada que o moreno apresentava, pelo que ele representava. Agora ela entendia isso, entendia que era uma paixão cega e doentia, nada mais, mas em sua ingenuidade, havia julgado ser amor.

Sakura ficou tão aérea ao se envolver na questão "NaruHina" e em suas desventuras amorosas que só se deu conta que havia chegado em casa quando esbarrou em Naruto que havia parado à sua frente.

— Bem, eu vou te acompanhar até lá em cima, Sakura-chan. Quero ter certeza de que você não vai cair do quarto andar. –O bom humor do loiro estava de volta, o que deixou a médica-nin mais tranquila, afinal, o amigo havia ficado sombrio quando ela havia comentado sobre a herdeira Hyuuga.

— Já disse que estou bem... só um pouco tonta, talvez..., mas é só. –Tentando ser o mais educada o possível, Sakura o relembrou, abrindo o portão.

Subiram os degraus que levavam ao andar em que a rósea morava e ela sentiu bem mais o cansaço do que de costume; francamente, teria de tomar cuidado com a quantidade de álcool que ingeria. Ela procurou as chaves na bolsa e custou a encontrá-las, arrancando do jinchuuriki algumas risadas.

Sakura colocou a chave na fechadura e se virou para agradecer a Naruto por acompanhá-la até ali, mas foi surpreendida pela proximidade em que compartilhavam; ele havia dado alguns passos em sua direção, o que a deixou desnorteada.

— Bem... Obrigada por me acompanhar até...

A médica-nin não teve tempo que terminar a frase, pois seus lábios foram tomados pelos do loiro em um beijo. Alguns amigos tinham o costume de se despedir com um breve beijo nos lábios, o que não era o caso deles, mas acreditando que fosse uma nova maneira de se cumprimentarem, a rosada não o afastou. Só quando percebeu que Naruto estava aprofundando o beijo, tocando-lhe o queixo com o polegar e lhe explorando os lábios com a língua é que ela reagiu; por mais que estivesse apreciando o toque doce e gentil do loiro, impediu-o de avançar.

Sakura empurrou-o de leve, porém, por estar mais sóbrio que ela, ele a abraçou forte e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, roubando-lhe o fôlego; o beijo durou um tempo significativo, mas ela não deu a resposta esperada e, tentando se recompor, ela o empurrou com mais força e finalmente, o jinchuuriki a soltou.

— Sakura-chan... eu.. Isso... nós... –Naruto gaguejou recuperando o fôlego.

— Naruto... não há "nós". –Sakura murmurou ainda ofegante. — Isso foi um erro! Você não poderia ter feito isso! –Tomando fôlego, ela continuou. — Você está alterado pelo álcool e eu também, então, sequer pense no que aconteceu, pois não vai mais se repetir, ok? Eu não quero que você pense algo errado disso... nós somos amigos e é isso que sempre iremos ser, ponto final. –Mesmo parecendo rude, ela decidiu-se por ser sincera; não queria dar falsas esperanças ao loiro e deixá-lo com o coração partido.

— Mas Sakura-chan... eu sempre gostei de você. –Naruto confessou com tristeza em sua voz.

— Naruto-kun, eu sinto muito, mas eu jamais poderei corresponder aos seus sentimentos. O que sinto por você é apenas um amor fraterno... eu o vejo como um irmão que eu nunca tive. –A médica-nin enfatizou, colocando ambas as mãos no próprio peito. — Por favor, não crie ilusões ou esperanças, você sabe que jamais daria certo! Procure alguém que possa lhe dar o amor que você merece, porque, infelizmente, você não o terá de mim. –Doeu e muito à Sakura ver a expressão de dor na face do loiro, mas ela tinha que ser sincera e realista com ele: jamais poderiam ficar juntos.

— Tudo bem então, Sakura-chan, eu... entendo. Boa noite. –Naruto se virou, subiu na amurada da varanda e sumiu pelos telhados vizinhos.

— Boa noite, meu amigo. –Sakura murmurou e entrou em seu apartamento; fechou a porta e se encostou nela, esfregando ambos os olhos com uma das mãos, tanto pelo cansaço e embriaguez, quanto pela tristeza. — Você verá que foi melhor assim, Naruto-kun.

* * *

Iuhuul, espero que os rumos desse capítulo não assustem vocês... haha'.

Por mais que um momento NaruSaku aconteceu, a fanfic será KakaSaku, beleza?! ;)

Espero saber o que vocês estão achando do rumo da fanfic, pois não penso em abandoná-la, eu postarei mais sim, podem confiar, mas estou ficando um pouco receosa, até agora não tive nenhum retorno sobre a ideia em si, estou sem saber de vocês o que não está bom, o que está... enfim, me digam o que estão achando... =/.

Até mais!


	6. Revivendo A Amizade

Hello!

Trago mais um capítulo. Apesar do título aparentemente fútil, ele será importantíssimo para o andamento da fanfic.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Há um tempo em que é preciso abandonar as roupas usadas, que já têm a forma do nosso corpo e esquecer os nossos caminhos que nos levam sempre aos mesmos lugares. É o tempo da travessia e se não ousarmos fazê-la, teremos ficado para sempre à margem de nós mesmos."

 **Fernando Pessoa**

* * *

O dia havia amanhecido, trazendo consigo sua luz e seu calor, porém, estar de ressaca e ser acordada por uma fresta de luz solar vinda da janela, lhe atingindo os olhos, não era a melhor coisa que Sakura havia imaginado para seu primeiro dia fora do hospital. Seu quarto estava quente e ela estava com tanta sede que sentiu sua garganta praticamente colada, tão seca estava. Ao tentar engolir saliva, percebeu que talvez estivesse certa, pois a mesma desceu quase lhe rasgando a carne.

Como se não bastasse, mal se desviara da luz, ainda sonolenta, percebeu que alguém batia em sua porta. "Diabos, não posso dormir até tarde nem quando estou em um período de miniférias!". Resmungando, Sakura se levantou, sequer checou sua aparência e decidiu atender à porta, pois qualquer que fosse o assunto, deveria ser urgente, pois a pessoa batia tão forte que poderia derrubá-la a qualquer momento.

Ao passar pela cozinha, a médica-nin pegou um copo de vidro e encheu-o na torneira. Tomou a água o mais calmamente que pode e quase quebrou o copo em vários pedaços ao ouvir mais uma forte pancada na porta. Andando o mais rápido que pode, se dirigiu até a sala, e ao abrir a porta, de supetão, ela quase derrubou Ino que se preparava para dar mais um soco na madeira.

— Oe... Você quase me derruba, testuda! –A loira reclamou fazendo beicinho enquanto se recompunha do quase tombo. — Mas que diabos aconteceu com você?! Que cabelo é esse? E esses olhos... Sakura, você está com remela! –A kunoichi bradou, fazendo praticamente toda Konoha ouvir o que havia dito.

— Bom dia para você também, Ino! –De mal humor e sentindo a cabeça pulsar de dor, Sakura deu espaço para que a amiga entrasse no apartamento.

— Meu Kami... como se a aparência já não fosse lastimável o bastante, seu bafo poderia matar um cavalo! Sakura, você ainda estava dormindo?! –Ino zombou adentrando a casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e indo em direção à cozinha, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

— Vá se ferrar, Ino... sou normal, acordo feia. Não sou como você que é linda a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite... hunf. E eu não estou com bafo! –Sakura testou o hálito com uma das mãos em forma de concha e fez uma careta. — Ok... talvez eu esteja com um pouco de mal hálito, mas isso é o esperado, afinal eu estava dormindo. –Completou ainda mais mal-humorada, se sentando no sofá.

— Certo, me desculpe por acordá-la, mas já são onze horas e eu queria te ver. A queda de energia elétrica afetou seu despertador, você nunca acordou tão tarde; mas também, ela se foi por volta da uma da manhã e retornou agora pouco. Faça o seguinte: vá tomar um banho para sairmos, você precisa comer e não tem nada por aqui. –Ino comentou abrindo uma porta do armário.

— Onze... onze horas? Faz tempo que eu não durmo tanto! Eu... ok, você venceu! –Forçando a memória ainda lenta pelo sono, Sakura percebeu o que a loira havia dito e, lembrando-se do conselho de Tsunade, decidiu ceder, se levantando. Pensando melhor, realmente, ela não havia sido acordada pelo despertador e se não fosse por Ino, talvez nem soubesse que a energia elétrica havia tido uma pane.

Ela passou pela amiga na cozinha, mostrou-lhe a língua e seguiu para o quarto; entrou no banheiro da suíte, mas antes de fechar a porta, olhou para o interior do quarto e viu que Ino a seguiu e estava indo em direção à sua cama.

— Nossa, ontem eu acabei indo dormir sem tomar banho à noite... só tomei banho pela manhã; sei que é falta de higiene, mas eu estava tão bêbada... –A médica-nin disse abrindo o chuveiro, o que fez sua voz chegar à Ino levemente abafada.

— Sakura... sua porca! –A loira que até então dobrava seu edredom, jogou-o novamente sobre a cama com uma expressão de nojo. — Eu iria arrumar a sua cama, mas depois de saber dessa nojeira... ugh! –Falou mais alto para que Sakura a ouvisse através do ruído da água.

— Quando eu sair eu te conto melhor, com esse barulho nós não vamos poder conversar. –Sakura disse quase gritando, mas não era necessário que ela lhe dissesse, Ino planejava saber de tudo assim que a rosada saísse do banho.

— Nossa...essa casa precisa de uma faxina urgente! Quanta roupa espalhada...e essa camada de pó nos móveis?! Aposto que o ralo do banheiro deve estar entupido de cabelo... eca! –Ino conversava sozinha analisando o quarto da amiga. Se dirigiu até o guarda-roupas e o abriu. — Meu Kami...essa garota precisa fazer compras! Ela tem essas roupas desde que eu me lembro! Aposto que a Godaime lhe deu algum dinheiro, já que ela vai sair do hospital; a Sakura precisa se transformar numa nova mulher, ainda mais agora que terá um "marido" tão sexy e misterioso...uh.

Em meio à sua conversa individual e seus pensamentos nada inocentes, Ino se abanou com uma das mãos. Ela não queria cuidar da vida de Sakura, mas era inevitável! A amiga tinha tirado "a sorte grande" e sequer havia se dado conta disso.

— Se ao menos eu pudesse fisgar o meu homem de vez... –Suspirou sonhadora, se sentando na poltrona lilás próxima à escrivaninha de Sakura. Ela encontrou um envelope próximo à luminária e o abriu, vendo dinheiro dentro... muito dinheiro. "Kami, isso dá para renovar o guarda-roupa, ir ao salão de beleza para um serviço completo, pagar uma balada boa e ainda sobra muito! Uau, a Tsunade-sama foi beeeem generosa com a testuda!".

Ino continuou remexendo nas gavetas da escrivaninha, lendo qualquer papel "suspeito" e estava tão envolvida em sua bisbilhotagem que sequer ouviu quando Sakura saiu do banheiro, secando os longos cabelos com uma toalha; só quando a rosada jogou a toalha molhada em cima dela é que a loira se assustou, gritando e se levantando da poltrona.

— Testuda! Você quase me matou de susto! –A loira fez beicinho, jogou a toalha em cima da cama e voltou a se sentar, cruzando os braços sobre o busto. — Agora, pode me contar tudo! Porque você não tomou banho à noite, sua porquinha?

— Bem, eu não sei por onde começar...na verdade, eu não queria te contar nada disso, mas sei que você já deve imaginar que eu sairei de missão. –Como ela havia previsto, Ino já sabia, pois o olhar divertido que ela lhe dirigiu não deixava qualquer rastro de dúvidas. — Então, tudo começou quando minha agenda foi cancelada sem a minha autorização, eu já estranhei daí... –A médica-nin começou a contar enquanto retirava o roupão e se vestia, de costas para a amiga.

As kunoichis entraram em uma pequena lanchonete no centro de Konoha e enquanto Ino pediu apenas uma fatia de torta holandesa, Sakura pediu praticamente um banquete, arrancando da loira comentários sarcásticos sobre seu traseiro estar muito grande e a gula ser um pecado capital, porém, Sakura não deu ouvidos à garota e comeu tudo enquanto colocavam as novidades em dia. Dessa vez a rosada ouviu tudo que a amiga lhe disse e ficou chateada ao descobrir que sua assistente Sayuri havia contado à Ino sobre sua missão; realmente, nada ficava oculto naquela Vila por muito tempo.

Nesse meio tempo, a loira resolveu palpitar sobre seu papel na missão e a médica-nin já estava ficando cansada de ouvir os conselhos sobre como se comportar em sua vida de "casada" e resolveu surpreendê-la, mudando de assunto.

— E aí, você está pronta para um dia de salão e compras até se cansar? –Ofertou assim que terminou de comer.

— Você fala sério, testuda? Oh, isso seria perfeito! Nós passaríamos um bom tempo juntas antes que você se vá e ficaríamos ainda mais lindas! Yay, é claro que eu estou pronta! –A loira não parava de falar devido a animação.

— Certo, então vamos lá! Primeiro ao salão e depois às compras. Arrumaremos nossos cabelos, unhas e faremos depilação. –Sakura comentou se animando também. Pediu a conta e aguardou que a garçonete lhe trouxesse.

— Isso! Ah, e é claro, vamos sair à noite, não é? Não adianta nada nós nos arrumarmos tanto para ficarmos em casa! E por falar nisso, você disse que estava bêbada ontem...porque, hein? Por algum acaso um homem misterioso lhe chamou para sair para te conhecer melhor antes do "casamento" de vocês? –Ino diminuiu o tom na última parte, fazendo as aspas com os dedos e sorrindo maliciosa.

Levemente corada pela insinuação, Sakura negou e se manteve em silêncio até que a conta chegou. Deixou algumas notas junto à comanda na mesa e saiu de braços dados com a loira. Interiormente, ela estava dividida entre contar ou não para Ino o que havia acontecido entre ela e Naruto, mas decidiu-se por fim em contar-lhe. Após a reação escandalosa da amiga, ambas entraram num salão conhecido de Ino e começaram seu dia de beleza.

l-l-l-l-l

Mais uma vez Konohamaru havia ficado plantado. Ele esperou por seus amigos e nada de algum deles aparecer, nem para avisar que não viriam. O Sarutobi estava se sentido chateado, deixado de lado... porque todos agiam assim com ele? Ele sabia que às vezes era muito irritante, mas eles eram integrantes de um time, não? Estava para sair do campo de treinamento após cinquenta minutos de espera quando de repente, Kakashi apareceu ao seu lado com seu típico livro em mãos.

— Yo! –O jounin cumprimentou o mais jovem com um aceno.

— Yo, sensei! –Konohamaru cumprimentou de volta sem ânimo.

— Até que enfim eu te encontrei. –O prateado comentou se sentando ao lado do garoto, fechando o livro. — Eu soube que você está com problemas com seu time e devido a missão que começa no próximo fim de semana eu pretendia treinar contigo.

— Nós dois? Treinarmos? Como sensei e aluno? –O garoto questionou estranhando a proposta. Estranhou ainda mais o fato de Kakashi já saber de suas dificuldades com Moegi e Udon... sinceramente, às vezes ele odiava morar em Konoha. Parece que você não poderia soltar um pum sem que alguém na esquina não soubesse o que aconteceu.

— Não... assim não. Treinaremos com uma dupla. Precisamos estar preparados para o caso de surgir algum imprevisto, assim nós saberemos combinar nossas forças. –Kakashi concluiu bagunçando os cabelos do Sarutobi.

— Não, sensei. Não posso aceitar se a Sakura-san também não treinar. Além de estar "enferrujada", ela também é uma integrante desse time e como tal ela deve se juntar a nós, já que a velhot... Hokage deu a ela essa semana de folga. –O mais jovem intimou, deixando Kakashi levemente surpreso.

— Certo! Muito bem, Konohamaru. Seu tio Asuma e seu avô Hiruzen ficariam orgulhosos se o vissem agora. –O copy ninja bagunçou os cabelos de Konohamaru novamente e antes de sumir, comentou: — Irei falar com ela. Até mais.

Ainda absorvendo o que o prateado havia dito, Konohamaru não se despediu. "Será que eu realmente cresci, não só no tamanho, mas internamente? E o senhor, vovô... daí de onde o senhor está... suas bênçãos e proteção chegam até mim? E o tio Asuma, ele estaria mesmo orgulhoso de quem eu me tornei?". O Sarutobi pensou esperançoso, olhando para o céu.

l-l-l-l-l

O sol estava se pondo quando as kunoichis saíram da última loja; Sakura havia comprado roupas o suficiente para renovar seu guarda-roupa e ainda presenteou a amiga com alguns vestidos. Ambas subiam os degraus que davam para o andar do apartamento de Sakura, mas há algum tempo Ino estava quieta e a rósea estranhou o silêncio da amiga.

— Sabe, Sakura...eu fiquei com pena do pobre do Naruto, mas você foi sincera e isso é fundamental em qualquer relação, inclusive de amizade. Eu só espero que ele veja o quanto a Hinata-chan o ama antes que ela se canse e parta para outra. –Ino comentou com pesar, retomando a conversa que fora interrompida quando adentraram o salão de beleza. Depois de se envolverem tanto com as compras, o assunto quase havia sido esquecido.

— Eu também espero, Ino. Quero que ele seja feliz, mas comigo isso seria impossível. Eu queria tanto poder retribuir os sentimentos dele, ele é um ótimo rapaz, você sabe, mas eu sempre o vi como um irmão. –Sakura lamentou abrindo a porta do apartamento.

— Eu sei, Testa. E agora você deve focar na sua missão! Não se preocupe, o Naruto ficará bem, afinal, ele ficou muito mal quando não conseguiu trazer o Sasuke de volta e agora ele está ótimo. –Ino disse sorrindo enquanto se sentava no sofá.

— Tomara, porca. Que Kami lhe ouça. –A rosada também se sentou, largando as sacolas no assento ao lado.

— Então, testuda... Será que você se importaria se eu passasse o resto do dia contigo? Eu discuti com o meu pai e não queria voltar para casa hoje. –A loira pediu timidamente, mudando de assunto.

— Oh! Claro que não me importo, porca, pode ficar o tempo que você achar necessário. Ele ainda tem exigido que você trabalhe com ele? –A médica-nin questionou espreguiçando-se.

— Isso mesmo, mas ele não entende que eu não quero deixar de participar de missões. Quero continuar sendo uma kunoichi! –Lamentando-se, Ino retirou as sandálias e esticou as pernas, escorando os pés no sofá à sua frente, onde Sakura estava sentada. — Afinal, foi numa dessas missões que eu conheci o homem da minha vida. –Completou sonhadora.

— Ai meu Kami! Ino, eu achei que você tivesse desencanado do Yamato-taichou. Ele...é um conquistador! –Sakura repreendeu, se levantando.

— Testuda, você fala assim porque nunca se permitiu se envolver com alguém mais velho! Lhe garanto que se você tivesse a chance de ter algo com alguém que não seja na nossa faixa de idade você gostaria...e ia querer mais! –Ino adicionou com uma piscadela, deixando Sakura corada. Ela não se abalou muito com o comentário da médica-nin, pois sabia como a amiga era impulsiva, às vezes.

Percebendo que o que Ino dizia tinha um fundo de verdade, a rosada se calou. Realmente, os rapazes com quem ela havia saído eram sempre da mesma idade que ambas, mas sem querer se envolver com qualquer um deles, o relacionamento não durava muito e em Konoha não havia muita gente que lhe interessasse.

— Ok, talvez você esteja certa, mas como vocês estão? É algo sério ou passageiro? Você sabe...Não importa a idade, muitos homens são cafajestes e só querem nos usar. Você não acha que ele, mesmo sendo mais velho, não é velho demais? –Sakura perguntou se sentando novamente, amenizando o tom, mas sem deixar de criticar.

— Eu quero que se torne sério e eu gosto dele, Testa. Eu sei que ele sente algo por mim, mas... ele tem medo de assumir! Acredito que seja por conta da minha idade; ele é um desses caretas iguais a você que acham que um casal não pode ser feliz por um dos dois ser mais velho. É óbvio que a idade não determina nada, mas... talvez o motivo nem seja esse. –Ino disse tristemente, agora levando em conta a opinião negativa de Sakura.

— Oh...eu sei que sou um pouco careta, mas se você realmente gosta dele e acha que é correspondida, então não há com o que se preocupar. –Vendo que a amiga havia ficado abalada com sua opinião, a médica-nin resolveu animá-la.

— Bem...veremos. –A loira disse tentando sorrir, mas ainda havia uma sombra de tristeza em seu belo rosto. — Hoje ele irá até o pub novo, nós poderíamos ir também.

Se sentindo mal por ter deixado Ino para baixo - ela que era sempre animada, sorridente -, Sakura logo concordou. Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, guardaram as roupas novas no guarda-roupa, ajeitaram a casa e começaram a se aprontar para a noite. Interiormente, Ino pedia à Kami que algo de bom acontecesse à amiga, afinal, percebera que Sakura ainda trazia muitas feridas abertas e elas estavam principalmente no coração.

* * *

Então, eu espero que vocês deem sua opinião sincera sobre a fanfic, pois irei abordar um tema que pode parecer clichê, mas é bem atual e sério: o preconceito quanto à diferença de idade entre um casal. Lembrando que a Sakura não é menor, beleza? Postarei uma lista das idades dos personagens em breve.

Até mais!


	7. Sob Pressão?

Hello!

Aviso a todos que a partir do próximo capítulo, as postagens serão feitas quinzenalmente.

Ando trabalhando muito e só pude postar "tranquilamente" todos esses capítulos porque eles já estavam prontos e já haviam sido postados no Nyah!

Enfim, só quero deixá-los cientes do novo ritmo de postagem ^^'.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"O progresso é impossível sem mudança. Aqueles que não conseguem mudar as suas mentes não conseguem mudar nada."

 **George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

Diferentemente da noite anterior, o pub estava lotado, tanto que o único lugar aparentemente disponível era uma banqueta próxima aos sanitários. Sakura e Ino se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça, preferindo ficar em pé, em um lugar vago próximo à pista de dança a ter que ficar sentindo o odor que certamente sairia dos banheiros.

Desde que entraram, alguns pares de olhos se mantiveram fixos em ambas, o que elas tentavam ignorar; Ino tinha mais sucesso, mas para Sakura era difícil ser olhada e admirada, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer em público tão bem arrumada. A médica-nin trajava um vestido preto frente única de tule e renda que era muito curto para seu gosto, ficava um palmo acima dos joelhos e jamais o compraria se não fosse pela insistência da amiga. Já a loira trajava um vestido lilás, de renda e cetim, com decote em forma de losango nas costas, que ficou perfeitamente ajustado em seu corpo.

"Aliás, tudo o que a Ino veste fica perfeito, enquanto eu tenho que ficar horas procurando algo que caiba em mim. E droga, como ela é exagerada! Essas roupas estão muito elegantes... se bem que, olhando melhor, a maioria das pessoas aqui estão vestidas de forma parecida. Nossa, as pessoas em Konoha estão tão diferentes!" Sakura pensou, encabulada.

Enquanto ela seguia Ino pelo amontoado de gente, viu que a amiga se aproximou de um barman e pediu algo que não conseguiu ouvir; ele acenou afirmativamente e disse algo que fez a loira sorrir e agradecer. Se aproximando um pouco mais da amiga, que se virou para vê-la, Sakura perguntou:

— O que foi que eu perdi?

— Eu pedi a ele dois daqueles drinks coloridos e ele disse: "Para os únicos colírios de todo esse pub eu trago qualquer coisa...e será por conta da casa!". –Disse imitando uma voz masculina e caiu na gargalhada. Sakura não pode deixar de acompanhá-la; ria tanto pela péssima cantada quanto pela terrível imitação que a kunoichi fizera. — Ok, isso foi ruim, mas teremos o primeiro drink grátis, é a promoção da noite, olhe ali. –Apontou para uma placa próxima a entrada e sorriu.

— Uau, ele achou que nenhuma de nós veria? –Sakura questionou também sorrindo. Será que a especialidade dos habitantes da Vila, nos últimos tempos, era espalhar por aí cantadas toscas? Primeiro, ela soube de Kiba, agora era o barman...possivelmente haviam mais bizarrices por aí, mas nenhuma delas lhe interessava.

Apesar de ainda estar sorrindo, o riso durou não mais que alguns segundos, pois ao voltar o seu olhar para a multidão novamente, Sakura viu alguém que ela temia encontrar andando em sua direção.

l-l-l-l-l

Ir lá, falar com Sakura depois do fora que havia levado na noite anterior não foi nada agradável para Naruto, mas antes de tudo ele era um cavalheiro. O pub estava lotado e deixar as duas amigas em pé a noite toda não era de seu feitio. Assim que as duas kunoichis adentraram o ambiente, ele percebeu como chamavam a atenção; até se sentiu enciumado por ter ouvido elogios não tão lisonjeiros dirigidos a elas, principalmente à Sakura que raramente era vista em público, mas se lembrando de sua real condição, controlou seus sentimentos.

Percebeu que a rosada havia ficado desconfortável com os olhares dirigidos a ela e em como ela ficava alisando o vestido, incomodada. Para aliviar o clima, decidiu-se por chamá-las para se sentarem à mesa com ele, Chouji e Kiba, já que os outros companheiros - Neji, Lee e Shino - estavam em missão. Meio relutante, se aproximou e com um sorriso tímido convidou.

— Olá, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan...Vocês querem se sentar conosco? Temos duas cadeiras sobrando. –Apontou na direção em que a mesa estava atraindo, a atenção de ambas.

— Oi, Naruto-kun... –Ino cumprimentou seguida por Sakura. — Bem...Nós... vamos, né Sakura?! –A loira iria recusar, mas ao ver que Yamato estava numa mesa próxima à do loiro, aceitou prontamente.

— Certo... –Desconfiada, Sakura aceitou.

— Tudo bem então. A propósito, vocês estão lindas! –Ele elogiou, mas seu olhar se recaiu sob a médica-nin, deixando-a desconfortável.

— Obrigada, Naruto. Você também não está nada mal. –Ino comentou reparando na roupa que ele vestia: uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta laranja e uma jaqueta jeans, também preta. Após a análise, a loira começou a andar em direção à mesa, deixando-o para trás, juntamente com Sakura.

— Obrigado, Ino. –O jinchuuriki agradeceu sem jeito, percebendo que a loira se voltou e lhe deu uma piscadela. Ele esperou que Sakura passasse por ele e pegou-lhe uma das mãos. — Sakura-chan, sobre ontem...eu... –Começou a falar, corado e gaguejando.

— Tudo bem, Naruto. Você sabe que não vai mais se repetir. –A rósea pronunciou, firme.

— Sei...e queria me desculpar. Quase coloquei a nossa amizade em risco e queria também te dizer que resolvi seguir o seu conselho. –Naruto completou soltando a mão da rosada.

— Oh! Está desculpado, Naruto-kun. –Sakura recomeçou a andar enquanto falava. — Eu não queria que nossa amizade fosse abalada, que ótimo que não é o caso. E que bom que você vai fazer aquilo. –Continuou, sem precisar o que era, pois já estavam próximos à mesa e não queria que os outros começassem a perguntar sobre o que falavam.

Assim que se sentou, Sakura ouviu elogios dos garotos e sorriu, agradecida. Viu que Ino não deixava de olhar para o lado esquerdo e descobriu o motivo rapidamente: numa mesa a alguns metros de distância estavam Yamato, Kakashi, Genma e Kotetsu. Ao olhar para os integrantes do grupo, Sakura percebeu o olhar de Kakashi em sua direção e rapidamente desviou o olhar, corada e constrangida.

"Oh, droga! Pare com isso, Sakura... é só o Kakashi-sensei. Não é porque no próximo fim de semana nós compartilharemos de uma farsa que você deverá corar toda vez que o ver. Aliás, porque eu estou envergonhada dele mesmo? Nós seremos marido e mulher apenas no papel...e um papel absolutamente falso! Sakura, acorde! Ele continua sendo o Kakashi de sempre... aquele homem inalcançável, física e emocionalmente, mas que está sempre por perto, para evitar que algo grave me aconteça. É isso!". Tentou convencer a si mesma de que aquilo era verdade.

Percebendo o que havia acontecido, Ino sorriu maliciosa e cutucou a rosada por baixo da mesa; ao sentir o salto da amiga lhe espetando, a médica-nin olhou-a, furiosa, apenas para se irritar ainda mais com a postura presunçosa que a loira exibia.

— Testuda, essa missão vai ser melhor que o esperado! –A loira cochichou em tom de zombaria.

l-l-l-l-l

Três horas haviam se passado e nada de interessante havia acontecido; Kiba e Chouji haviam ido embora, deixando para trás uma quantia micha de dinheiro para pagar a conta, o que irritou os três integrantes restantes da mesa. Ino já estava entediada, pois Naruto não estava com um bom estoque de fofocas e Sakura não parava de puxar o vestido, o que a irritou profundamente.

As bebidas demoravam a chegar, mas fizera um bom efeito em seu corpo, agora a ansiedade que sentira ao ver Yamato começava a desaparecer e ela queria a todo custo tascar-lhe um beijo, mas infelizmente, o combinado entre eles era para que não demonstrassem nada em público. Ela só queria saber até quando isso duraria, pois não queria ficar às escondidas o resto da vida. O que sentia por ele era algo forte, real e suspeitava que o sentimento era recíproco.

Voltou o seu olhar para a mesa novamente e percebeu que Genma havia ido embora, provavelmente porque Shizune o mataria se descobrisse onde ele estivera. Kotetsu estava se agarrando com Sayuri próximo aos sanitários; ela não entendia qual era a atração das pessoas por se agarrarem sentindo o odor de dejetos de outros humanos... isso era no mínimo, nojento. "Porque justo próximo ao banheiro quando se tem tantos lugares para ficar com alguém? Realmente, certas coisas não têm lógica." Ino concluiu mentalmente com um sorriso, que se ampliou ao perceber que "seu homem" vinha em sua direção, acompanhado do "marido" da amiga.

Ino estava imaginando a hesitação de Sakura em ir à Suna naquelas condições tão estranhas que Tsunade havia proposto, mas sua maior preocupação era que a amiga se fechasse ainda mais, evitando uma possível aproximação de Kakashi, tanto pela sua condição emocional, quanto pelo preconceito que ela nutria quanto à diferença de idade entre um casal. Ela conversaria muito seriamente com a médica-nin, mas deixaria para uma outra ocasião, afinal, acreditava que não faltariam oportunidades para lhe dar conselhos.

— Oi! Será que poderíamos nos juntar a vocês? –Yamato questionou, já se sentando na cadeira livre ao lado de Ino.

— Mas é claro que sim, você já sentou! –Naruto resmungou de mau humor, já alterado pelo álcool.

— Claro que sim, Yamato-taichou. –Ino confirmou com voz sedutora.

Sakura assistia ao flerte com o cenho franzido e levemente irritada. Ino havia dito que eles não poderiam dar brecha de que algo acontecia entre ela e Yamato, mas a reação dela ao vê-lo não era nada discreta. "Realmente, quando se gosta de alguém, a inteligência some...todo mundo fica idiota!". Pensou amarga. "Meu Kami...eu era assim quando gostava do Sasuke? Ai que horror! " Concluiu ainda mais chocada.

Ela viu que o casal entabulou uma conversa mais íntima e se viu em um dilema: continuava ouvindo as mesmas fofocas da noite anterior vindas de Naruto, ou puxava conversa com Kakashi? Olhou para ambos e após pensar, desviou o olhar do loiro que ao que parecia, tinha visto algo muito interessante na porta do pub e olhou para Kakashi que a analisava, a media.

— Hey, sensei...como estão os preparativos para a missão? –De onde surgira a coragem para lhe perguntar algo, Sakura apenas deduzia: do álcool. Mas justamente essa pergunta? Com tanta coisa para perguntar... "Ah, foda-se!"

— Estão bem, acredito. –O jounin respondeu a encarando. — Por falar na missão, combinei com o Konohamaru para treinarmos a partir de segunda-feira, para o caso de surgir algum imprevisto durante a viagem e para que você volte à ativa, que tal?

— Bem... há anos que eu não saio em missão e não treino também. Ok, pode ser. A partir de que horas vocês querem começar? –Sakura perguntou relaxando. Ainda bem que a conversa estava seguindo por um terreno mais neutro, ela não estava a fim de falar sobre as condições peculiares da missão.

— Ainda não pensei num horário, preciso verificar quando o Konohamaru estará disponível, pois as aplicações do experimento começarão já na segunda.

— Uh, nossa! Tão logo?! Oh... entendo, é preciso testar se a substância terá o resultado esperado e analisar os efeitos colaterais. Acho que eu deveria ter procurado a shishou, alguns detalhes não estavam no pergaminho. –A médica-nin comentou com certo pesar, afinal, havia dedicado todo o dia à Ino e se esqueceu de sua obrigação.

— Ah, não se preocupe, você está de folga e dispensada do hospital, então fique tranquila. O que você tiver de saber, eu lhe contarei. –Kakashi completou, misterioso.

Sakura se sentiu, de repente, deslocada; Kakashi estava por dentro de todos os detalhes da missão, mas ela mesma não conseguia pensar em nada pudesse faltar, pois lera o pergaminho duas vezes, uma delas com Ino. Restava-lhe perguntar ao prateado qualquer dúvida que surgisse durante a missão, mas se esforçaria para descobrir mais coisas, para não explorar seu ex-sensei.

Ao olhar para o lado novamente, ela viu que Naruto não estava mais ali e procurou-o com os olhos, mas não o viu por perto. Em sua busca, ao olhar para o outro lado, percebeu que Ino e Yamato riam, cúmplices de algo que acontecia próximo à pista de dança o que chamou a atenção da médica-nin.

— Sakura...olhe ali. –Ino a cutucou e apontou em direção à pista, sorrindo.

Focando o olhar e prestando mais atenção, Sakura viu Naruto conversando com uma morena muito bem vestida; ela trajava um vestido de malha azul-bebê trançado nas costas e o comprimento era mediano, mas o tecido delineou perfeitamente o seu corpo curvilíneo. A rosada se lembrava daqueles cabelos! Eles tinham um tom negro azulado... eram sedosos, percebia-se de longe e o tamanho era-lhe muito familiar. Aquela... era... Hinata?

— Meu Kami! A Hinata em um pub? Estou tão bêbada assim? –Sakura perguntou, surpresa.

— Não Testa, você não está tão bêbada! É ela. A Kurenai veio junto. –A loira confirmou, divertida. O sorriso que Ino esbanjava era de pura felicidade, afinal, ela também torcia pela felicidade de Naruto.

— Nossa... estou perplexa! –A kunoichi comentou, também feliz por ver Naruto, aparentemente, seguindo seu conselho. De repente, Sakura sentiu que uma missão havia sido completada e já não queria ficar mais no pub por muito tempo. De certa forma, temia atrapalhar. Talvez Naruto se sentisse intimidado com sua presença, ou envergonhado, ela não sabia, mas seria melhor evitar qualquer reação negativa do jinchuuriki. — Porca, eu estou ficando cansada e já estou meio tonta. Acho que vou para casa. –Sakura confessou, cochichando.

— Ok, Sakura. –A loira se virou para ela, dando de ombros. — Você pode deixar a porta aberta para mim? –Pediu fazendo um beicinho charmoso.

— Claro, eu deixo. Essa é uma das vantagens de se morar no último andar... ninguém irá me importunar. –A rosada comentou com um risinho. — Deixarei um edredom para você do meu lado e trocarei o lençol. –Explicou, já que durante a manhã a amiga havia ficado com nojo por ela não ter tomado banho na noite anterior.

— Aaaah, isso mesmo. Valeu, Sakura. –Ino se despediu, dando um beijinho na face maquiada da rósea. — Até mais tarde, amiga! –A loira falou mais alto para que Kakashi e Yamato escutassem, já que estavam sussurrando. Quem sabe assim o prateado fizesse algo; ela queria ficar a sós com seu amado.

— Já vai, Sakura-san? –Yamato perguntou, estranhando a atitude da médica-nin. Era como se ela estivesse incomodada com o que tinha visto há pouco na pista de dança.

— Já. A minha cota de álcool se completou por hoje, felizmente. Até mais, Yamato-taichou, sensei. –Ela se despediu de ambos com uma breve reverência.

— Eu a acompanharei. –Kakashi se prontificou, se levantando. — Tenzou, aqui. –Ele abriu sua carteira e entregou ao ex-anbu uma quantia em dinheiro para o fechamento da conta.

Sakura estranhou a prontidão de Kakashi em acompanhá-la, mas ao ver que seria muito rude dispensá-lo, decidiu ficar quieta e ao vê-lo mexendo com dinheiro, se lembrou de que também tinha uma comanda a pagar.

— Ah, sim, verdade; Ino, tome. –Sakura abriu sua bolsa de mão e ia lhe dar algumas notas quando Yamato a impediu. Ino lhe sorria de forma presunçosa, quase maliciosa. Provavelmente imaginava que alguma coisa aconteceria entre ela e seu marido de mentira.

— Não precisa, Sakura-san. Hoje é tudo por minha conta e do Kakashi-senpai. Vá tranquila. –Yamato falou com segurança, o que impedia qualquer reação contrária.

— Ok... tudo bem então. Até mais! –Ela recuou, acenou e começou a andar em direção à saída, tendo em vista que Kakashi já seguia seu caminho até a porta.

Antes de sair completamente, Sakura olhou uma última vez em direção à pista de dança e pode ver Naruto dançando uma música lenta com a Hyuuga. Seu coração se aqueceu com esperança e ela desejou intimamente que tudo desse certo para os dois. Ambos carregavam seus próprios receios, mas com o tempo eles deveriam perder a timidez; aparentemente, a julgar pelas ações do jinchuuriki, que sussurrava algo no ouvido da morena, essa questão seria facilmente resolvida e ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

* * *

O próximo capítulo sairá dia 09/08, à noite.

Até lá!

:*


	8. Desfazendo Impressões

Olá!

Trago mais um capítulo e eu posso adiantar para vocês que de agora em diante as "explicações" das circunstâncias estão dando uma pausa... agora a "coisa começa a andar" =). Agradeço pelos comentários, espero que vocês continuem me motivando, pois está bem corrido aqui... estou trabalhando muito, entre outras coisas. =/

Enfim, está difícil, mas deixando as lamúrias de lado, desejo-lhes uma boa leitura!

:*

* * *

"Ninguém pode ser escravo de sua identidade: quando surge uma possibilidade de mudança é preciso mudar."

 **Elliot Gould**

* * *

A noite estava fresca, o céu estrelado e a lua exibia sua fase cheia, Sakura percebeu ao saírem do abafado pub. Havia dias em que ela sequer tinha tempo para olhar o céu, tamanha correria no hospital, mas agora ela estava ali, curtindo um sábado, como há tempos não o fazia. Seu trabalho exigia que fosse confiante e não demonstrasse hesitação, porém, agora toda arrumada e com um salto alto desconfortável sentia uma certa ansiedade correr por suas veias, talvez fosse o álcool, talvez fosse a companhia...o certo era que ela estava se sentindo, de certa forma, vulnerável, o que não havia sentido na noite anterior com Naruto.

Tentando controlar o nervosismo, ela encolheu ambas as mãos e as torceu, logo depois as soltou e as secou na saia do vestido; elas estavam úmidas, tanto pela ansiedade quanto pelo calor que sentira no pub lotado. Talvez, estar ao lado de Kakashi sozinha, depois de tantos anos, mexesse mais com seu estado de nervos do que ela gostaria de admitir.

A suave brisa que soprou pouco tempo depois lhe fora de um bem incalculável, pois conseguiu dissipar um pouco de sua tontura e inquietação. Seu companheiro de caminhada se mantinha em silêncio e a alguns passos de distância à sua frente, graças a Kami, assim ele não veria sua ansiedade. Soltando o ar pesadamente dos pulmões, o que a acalmou um pouco mais, a rosada decidiu romper o silêncio e andou mais rápido para alcançá-lo.

— Er...sensei, obrigada por me acompanhar, mas não precisava vir. –Ao chegar perto do prateado, Sakura sentiu seu perfume lhe invadir as narinas. Era uma fragrância com acordes cítricos e amadeirados, mas ela não conseguiu definir a composição exata. Tinha uma essência marcante, enigmática e que exalava vigor, deixando-a levemente atordoada.

Ela analisou os trajes que o homem vestia e percebeu que nunca tinha visto-o em trajes civis anteriormente; ele usava uma blusa preta sem estampa, com a máscara acoplada, uma calça jeans azul escura e uma jaqueta leve cinza escuro, com o zíper aberto na frente e com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. "Nossa! Nunca imaginei que o Kakashi-sensei ficaria tão bonito vestido em roupas casuais!". Sakura constatou com um leve rubor na face.

— Sei que você não queria que eu a acompanhasse, mas não poderia deixá-la sair assim, sozinha. –O prateado respondeu, olhando-a de soslaio. — E, por favor, Sakura, não me chame mais de sensei. Não sou mais seu professor e me chamando assim você poria a missão em risco.

Ao ouvir o timbre poderoso do Hatake, Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e em suas contas, essa era a segunda vez que isso lhe acontecia. Pesou as palavras do copy ninja e percebeu que ele estava certo; não ficaria legal chamar seu "marido" de sensei, teria de perder o hábito.

— Oh, verdade. Tentarei perder o hábito, Kakashi. –Ela falou, estranhando a falta do sufixo. Sorriu timidamente para ele, que aparentemente lhe sorriu de volta, constatou ao perceber um leve franzir de olhos no portador do Sharingan.

Estar ali, andando lado a lado com Kakashi era no mínimo, estranho. Engraçado, antes eles andavam juntos tantas vezes, saiam em missão e ela nunca havia se sentido assim; talvez o tempo tivesse sido cruel com todos, ou então ela estava tão envolvida em seu casulo que qualquer contato que não fosse o de Ino ou Naruto lhe pareceria errado. Eles continuaram caminhando em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Sakura resolveu falar:

— Sense...Kakashi, eu sei que nós não temos nos visto nos últimos tempos, mas eu queria lhe agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim, desde os ensinamentos básicos para me tornar uma boa kunoichi, ao salvamento na nossa última missão juntos. –Ela murmurou envergonhada. — Sei que seis anos já se passaram e poderia ser arrogância de minha parte não agradecer, mas você e o Naruto já me salvaram tanto! De todas essas vezes, acho que a última foi a que mais me tocou, devido as circunstâncias, vocês sabem, mas quero que saiba que sou grata por todas elas. –Ao fim do agradecimento, Sakura tocou o antebraço do prateado, o que fez com que ele parasse e a olhasse.

— Sakura, você não precisa me agradecer. Eu salvaria qualquer um de vocês com a mesma dedicação, vocês eram meus alunos e são especiais para mim. Não é nada fácil ver um dos seus alunos se desviar para um caminho obscuro como aconteceu com o Sasuke, mas você e o Naruto estão aqui... isso é o que importa. –Kakashi disse olhando-a nos olhos e recomeçou a andar.

Tocada pela profundidade das palavras do prateado, Sakura resolveu se calar. Kakashi também havia mudado, mas ela sequer imaginava à que a mudança se devia, mas ela descobriria o que era e, se não fosse nessa noite, daria um jeito para descobrir durante a missão. Estavam próximos ao quarteirão do seu apartamento e ela percebeu que não havia lhe dito exatamente onde morava; estava morando no apartamento havia pouco tempo, não teria como ele saber disso... ou estava enganada?

Sakura resolvera sair da casa dos pais para ter mais liberdade e por conta dos turnos cada vez mais longos que executava. Como chegava geralmente de madrugada, deixava-os preocupados e com a porta destrancada, lhe esperando, então, juntando o útil ao agradável, decidiu alugar um apartamento, este que ficava próximo ao hospital.

No começo seus pais haviam ficado reticentes com a possível independência da única filha, mas ao verem que era o melhor para ambos os lados, não mais opinaram; para manter a tradição da família, aos domingos ou quando estava de folga, Sakura almoçava com eles. Ficavam algum tempo conversando, depois ela seguia para o seu apartamento para mais um plantão no dia seguinte.

Ela tinha de confessar, cada vez mais o seu ânimo de seguir aquela rotina se esgotava, mas eles eram seus pais, aqueles que haviam lhe dado a vida e, mesmo em meio ao cansaço, ela ia visitá-los. Sakura sabia que isso poderia soar como algo cruel para quem não a conhecia de verdade, mas isso, em hipótese alguma queria dizer que ela não os amava! Muito pelo contrário. É só que ela andava muito ocupada, cansada e temia que isso afetasse ainda mais seu relacionamento com os pais.

Pensando bem, agora que estava fora do hospital, ela percebeu que não sentia tanta falta da correria. Quando voltasse de Suna, provavelmente retornaria para lá, mas conversaria com Tsunade para que seus plantões diminuíssem. Sentia falta de seus amigos, por mais estranho que lhe parecesse admitir isso, mas, mesmo que se sentisse assim, meio diferente, ainda havia algo "quebrado" em seu interior.

Ao chegarem frente ao bloco de apartamentos, Sakura teve a intenção de pedir a Kakashi que ele voltasse para o pub, talvez, ou que fosse para sua própria casa, mas temia ser grosseira, então se manteve calada, abrindo o portão e começando a subir os degraus. O prateado seguia ao seu lado, deixando-a consciente de sua forte presença e de seu delicioso perfume. Ao chegar ao seu andar, o último, Sakura estava levemente cansada, mas também inebriada por aquela fragrância tão máscula.

— Como você sabia que eu morava aqui? Eu não me lembro de ter lhe contado. –A médica-nin questionou, sacando as chaves de dentro da bolsinha de mão.

— As novidades correm rápido aqui em Konoha... você sabe. –Ele comentou enigmático.

— Hm, entendo. Bem, você quer entrar para tomar algo, talvez? –Ela chamou-o mais por educação que por qualquer outra coisa; abriu a porta e acendeu a luz, enfatizando o convite. Estava nervosa com as sensações que ele estava despertando em seu corpo e mente, mas estranhamente, queria saber mais sobre o que ele esteve fazendo todos esses anos.

— Tem certeza? Eu não quero atrapalhar... –Kakashi disse hesitante.

— De forma alguma, você não vai me atrapalhar em nada! –Sakura disse rapidamente, evitando que o prateado "fugisse". — Por favor, entre.

Sakura entrou e tirou os sapatos de salto, largando-os próximo à porta e foi em direção à cozinha. Sem acender a luz do cômodo, ela abriu a geladeira e pegou o que desejava. Agora ela tinha uma nova garrafa de vinho, já que Ino havia insistido para que comprassem uma para fazer um "esquenta" antes de irem ao pub; o conteúdo da outra garrafa havia se "transformado" depois de tanto tempo aberta e por causa da queda de energia, ficara muito tempo sem gelo, estragando mais facilmente. O líquido perdera todo o álcool, ficando um suco de uva amargo e ardido... bem pior que vinagre; ela sabia disso porque a loira havia obrigado que ela experimentasse e óbvio, ela não fora louca para engolir aquele líquido quase venenoso, mas o cheiro e o gosto quase fizeram com que vomitasse.

Pegou duas taças no armário e levou-as para a sala, colocando-as no centro de mesa próxima ao sofá. Viu que Kakashi havia fechado a porta e estava sentado no sofá do lado oposto, analisando o ambiente. De repente Sakura ficou insegura quanto à decoração e aparência do imóvel. E se ele achasse que ela fosse uma garota infantil? Ela havia pintado algumas paredes em tons de lilás e rosa queimado, para dar um ar mais feminino ao lugar, mas agora, recebendo um homem como ele, imaginou que aquilo fosse muito bobo. Resolvendo acabar com a dúvida, questionou.

— E então, o que achou? –Perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

— É um belo apartamento. –O prateado comentou simplesmente, deixando-a levemente decepcionada.

— Uh... Acho que dá para o gasto. É bom ter algo que eu possa chamar de meu. –Sakura disse sem pensar, enchendo ambas as taças com o vinho.

Kakashi olhou-a com uma expressão indecifrável, também, era meio difícil entender o que ele pensava com aquela máscara cobrindo-lhe a face. Ela lhe deu uma taça e como era de se esperar, ele não tragou o líquido de imediato; segurou o cristal entre os dedos e continuou olhando-a. Ela tinha de confessar, a intensidade daquele olhar estava deixando-a constrangida, mas ele poderia estar lhe passando alguma mensagem; a fim de lhe dar um pouco de privacidade, ela convidou:

— Sinta-se à vontade para explorar o resto do apartamento. Ali fica a cozinha e no corredor à esquerda fica a minha suíte. –Apontou as direções e logo depois tomou um gole do líquido vermelho escuro, já que ainda estava tensa.

Imediatamente o Hatake se levantou, acendeu a luz da cozinha e explorou o apartamento em alguns minutos, trazendo na volta sua taça vazia. Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo de volta e viu que havia acertado na sugestão para que ele saísse; o que ela não queria era constrangê-lo, ainda mais agora que estavam, digamos, reconstruindo os laços que um dia os uniram.

— Típico lar de uma garota boba, não? –A médica-nin questionou com um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto se ajeitava no sofá. Agora, sem a proteção da mesa do pub, ela percebera como o vestido subia, mostrando boa parte de suas coxas.

— Eu não diria isso. Diria que é bem arrumado para quem quase não fica em casa. –O jounin respondeu, se sentando novamente. — Você tem trabalhado demais, não é? Acho que essa missão lhe fará bem. –Kakashi observou seriamente, deixando Sakura estarrecida.

— Eu... Bem, sim. Tenho trabalhado direto por todos esses anos, mas... –Ela gaguejou sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— A Godaime tem razão, você tem se esgotado demais no hospital, mas ao mesmo tempo, não consigo pensar em alguém melhor para o papel que irá desempenhar na missão... digo, de mãe postiça e médica, você sabe. Shizune poderia ser uma boa escolha, mas ela não tem a força bruta necessária para um possível combate e você a tem, então... Deduzo que realmente, temos poucas chances de falharmos. –Kakashi concluiu pousando a taça numa espécie de criado mudo à esquerda do sofá, este que abrigava um abajur. Não era de se feitio falar tanto, mas algo havia mudado e ele sentia necessidade de expor seus pensamentos.

— Bem, você pode estar certo. Talvez não haja falhas, mas ainda não sei se fui a escolha certa, sabe. Eu ainda estou marcada pelo que aconteceu anos atrás. –Sakura confessou e se arrependeu no instante seguinte, pois não queria revelar a Kakashi algo tão íntimo.

— Confesso que temia isso, Sakura, mas a Hokage sabe o que faz. –Ele concluiu cético.

— É... Pode ser. –Após as últimas declarações, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre eles. Sakura completou sua taça pela segunda vez e pensou em algum tópico para abordar que fosse mais neutro, que não a envolvesse diretamente. Esticou o vestido novamente, ciente de que isso atrairia o olhar de Kakashi, mas o que ela poderia fazer se Ino era uma exagerada e praticamente colocara, à força, o vestido em seu corpo?

— Engraçado como as coisas são, né? O Naruto-kun lá no pub, conversando com a Hinata... E o mais estranho: ela estar em um pub! Sendo sincera, fiquei perplexa, mas acho que eles se deviam ao menos uma conversa depois da declaração que ela lhe fez na luta contra Pain. –Sakura comentou mais para si mesma que para o jounin, ainda preocupada com tanta pele à mostra.

— Sim, achei algo realmente estranho. Hiashi é geralmente muito rígido com as meninas, mas acho que Kurenai está a ajudando nisso. –O ex-sensei especulou.

— Oh, é verdade. Acho que ela está fazendo-o aos poucos, soltar as amarras; mas convenhamos prender a Hinata o resto da vida não os levará a nada. –A médica-nin opinou, fazendo beicinho. — Aquele dia, o da invasão... foi tão horrível que às vezes tenho pesadelos, revivo algumas coisas. Foi tudo muito estranho, a forma como aconteceu. –Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ela se encolheu no assento.

— Estranho é pouco para definir. –Kakashi concluiu sério.

De repente, se dando conta do que havia dito Sakura logo emendou:

— Oh, eu aqui me lamentando por algo banal enquanto você esteve morto... Desculpe-me por isso. Eu... Deveria ter ficado quieta! Há coisas que devem ser mantidas em seus devidos lugares, eu jamais poderia ter tocado no assunto. –Lamentando-se, Sakura se levantou, pegou a garrafa de vinho e a guardou na geladeira novamente. Sabendo que o erro não poderia ser desfeito, voltou à sala bufando, arrependida. — Eu... Por favor, me desculpe. –Pediu sem graça.

— Não há nada para se desculpar, Sakura, relaxe. Cada um tem seus próprios traumas sobre o fatídico dia, mas lamento ter perdido o momento em que Hinata fez o seu "ato". –O prateado comentou ainda sério, mas passando a divertido quando citou a declaração da morena.

— Nossa... Foi simplesmente lindo. Ela é uma kunoichi extremamente corajosa e merece ser a líder do clã Hyuuga. –Sakura afirmou, expondo sua admiração pela outra mulher. — Ela sente um amor verdadeiro e puro pelo Naruto-kun e eu admiro muito isso nela, mas principalmente o fato dela se espelhar nele para conseguir seus sonhos e objetivos. Além disso, ela é muito habilidosa e com o tempo poderá se tornar ainda mais poderosa.

— Sim. Seria uma pena se ela não tivesse uma chance para mostrar esses sentimentos a ele, não é, Sakura? –O Hatake questionou, parecendo malicioso aos olhos dela.

— Bem, foi exatamente isso o que eu lhe disse. –Sakura rebateu desconfiada. Era impressão sua ou ele estava lhe dando uma indireta? — Por um acaso você sabe de algo, sense... Kakashi?

— Suponha que sim. Talvez eu tenha visto algo que não deveria, ou apenas deduzi erroneamente.

— Oh meu Kami! –Kakashi só poderia estar se referindo ao beijo que Naruto lhe roubara. — Alguém mais sabe disso...? Quer dizer, daquilo?! –Sakura perguntou ansiosa.

— Não, fique tranquila. Eu estava vindo do hospital, fui lá porque achei que você estivesse finalizando seu plantão e então passei por aqui para te relatar as informações adicionais que a Godaime me deu sobre a missão, mas assim que a vi com o Naruto, decidi esperar para ver se ele já estava de partida. Depois ele saiu tão arrasado, que imaginei que algo tivesse acontecido; juntando os murmúrios queixosos dele à escuridão em que o seu apartamento se envolveu, decidi ir para casa, não queria perturbá-la.

— Ah, entendo. Bem, acontece que eu fui dormir em seguida, estava esgotada tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Tivemos um problema particular, mas aparentemente ele decidiu seguir o meu conselho; ele sabe que não teríamos futuro. Aliás, não creio que esse "futuro" exista para mim com qualquer ser vivente na Terra, mas tudo bem, não é como se eu estivesse desesperada para que isso acontecesse. –Mais uma vez Sakura falara demais e quase mordeu a língua por conta de sua negligência. Por qual motivo ela tinha que ser tão impulsiva e expor-se daquela forma? Nesse momento ela tinha apenas uma certeza: não poderia mais beber!

— Não sou adepto de ideias românticas, Sakura, mas acredito que todos são destinados a algo bom em meio a essa passagem aqui na Terra. Pensando melhor, pode até ser que haja uma pessoa certa para cada um de nós, mas quem pode dizer com certeza? –Kakashi devolveu a questão, dando de ombros e se levantou bruscamente. — Tenho que ir, está ficando tarde e eu não quero mais tomar o seu tempo.

— Mas já?! Não são nem duas horas! –Sakura comentou, se levantando também ao visualizar o relógio na parede da cozinha. De repente Kakashi queria se ver livre dela e ela só poderia imaginar que fora por conta das bobagens que havia dito. "Eu e minha maldita boca grande, puta que pariu!"

— Sim, eu tenho de fazer algo. –O Hatake disse caminhando a passos largos, se aproximando da porta.

— Oh, ok. Muito obrigada por me ouvir, Kakashi-sens... Kakashi e me desculpe por qualquer besteira que eu tenha dito. –Pediu envergonhada, baixando os olhos.

— Não há nada que precise ser desculpado. –O jounin reafirmou, agora abrindo a porta para sair. — Lhe mandarei um bilhete marcando hora e lugar para o treino na segunda, ok?

— Tudo bem, obrigada mais uma vez. –Sakura murmurou se aproximando da porta assim que ele saiu.

— Sem problemas! Boa noite. Durma bem. –Kakashi desejou, se aproximando devagar e depositando um breve beijo mascarado em sua testa.

Surpresa por tal atitude, a médica-nin não respondeu, apenas o viu sumir como de costume - em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça - e fechou a porta com um sorriso bobo estampado nos lábios. Ela mais parecia uma adolescente novamente, estava tão feliz por alguém ter lhe ouvido sem repreendê-la, mas o mascarado era tão imprevisível! Nunca que ela poderia imaginar que ele lhe diria aquelas coisas... Só lhe restava esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Não que ela estivesse esperando que algo realmente grande acontecesse, mas o fato de voltarem a ser próximos, de se falarem normalmente, já era de grande valia.

* * *

Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo! ;)

E então, o que acharam? Finalmente a Sakura e o Kakashi conversaram um pouco mais sobre a missão, não é? Adianto que essa não será a primeira conversa acerca do assunto e digo mais, o próximo capítulo mostrará um pouco dos pensamentos do Kakashi... Uhuul! Acho válido.

Bem, eu havia prometido uma lista com as idades dos personagens, mas acabei me esquecendo de postar... então lá vai. Kakashi: 36 anos, Yamato: 33, Konohamaru: 16 anos, após a aplicação do experimento, aparência de 5/6. Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Naruto: 23 anos.

Quando puderem, dêem uma olhadinha no meu perfil do Facebook, eu sempre posto algumas coisas referentes às fanfics por lá.

A próxima postagem será dia 23/08, também à noite. Até mais!


	9. Confissões

Olá, pessoal!

Fico até envergonhada por voltar a postar quase um mês depois da última atualização, mas se alguém viu meu perfil no Facebook, deu para saber que eu estava sem notebook. Quer dizer, eu ainda estou, mas dei um jeito de pegar um emprestado aqui em casa. Enquanto eu não comprar o meu, não terei tempo, paz e oportunidade para continuar com as postagens... Fazer tudo pelo celular é horrível e atualizar a fanfic por ele é impossível.

Enfim, deixando as explicações de lado, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

* * *

"Quando a gente acha que tem todas as respostas, vem a vida e muda todas as perguntas."

 **Luís Fernando Veríssimo**

* * *

Não um era costume de Kakashi sair com Yamato para beber, ainda mais quando sua mente estava um caos. Certo, era por isso que o amigo e ex-subordinado insistira tanto para que eles fossem ao novo pub, mas sinceramente, ele não estava com a mínima vontade de sair. Ele preferia mil vezes ficar em casa com seus pensamentos e dúvidas, buscando algumas soluções a ter que sair e ver as pessoas se embebedando até cair.

Tenzou havia dito que a noite seria ótima para que ele se distraísse, espairecesse, relaxasse - o que ele realmente duvidava que conseguisse fazer -, mas Kakashi sabia muito bem que o amigo se encontraria com Ino por lá e o mesmo havia usado uma desculpa esfarrapada de que não queria "dar muito na cara" que algo acontecia entre eles, por isso Kakashi seria um ótimo disfarce.

Como um homem tão inteligente quanto o ex-anbu poderia agir tão tolamente quando o assunto se referia a mulheres? Qualquer um poderia ver que Yamato e Ino tinham algo, não adiantava mais esconder, inclusive, Kakashi já tinha ouvido comentários sobre a suposta relação dos dois. Só não tivera a oportunidade de falar-lhe sobre o assunto, mas se o amigo viesse lhe perguntar algo, daria sua opinião. Diria a ele para deixar de agir como um tolo e assumir logo o que tinha com a loira, não era justo com nenhum dos dois e ambos poderiam acabar se machucando.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar no apartamento do Hatake, já que Tenzou não queria correr o risco de chegar muito tarde devido a mania de atrasos do prateado. Durante o percurso, falaram sobre trivialidades, mas no momento em que entraram no pub, souberam que teriam companhia e esqueceram quaisquer assuntos que tivessem falado.

A grande novidade da noite vinha por parte de Genma, que anunciou que seria pai dali alguns meses e isso se tornou oficialmente, o motivo da reunião. Pouco tempo depois Naruto, Kiba e Chouji chegaram, cumprimentaram a todos na mesa e se sentaram numa próxima, enquanto o local começava a lotar. Estavam todos comemorando a notícia e aproveitando o clima festivo com vários shots de saquê quando, nada discreto, Yamato se engasgou com a bebida, cuspindo metade do líquido sobre a mesa.

— Oe, Yamato! Seu porco! –Genma reclamou.

Tossindo, o ex-anbu chutou Kakashi por baixo da mesa - o que ele iria admitir, doeu para caramba -, e indicou a entrada com o olhar. Disfarçando, Kakashi olhou em direção à entrada e viu Ino, seguida por Sakura adentrando no local. Ao ver a ex-aluna naquele traje tão... Sexy, o Copy Ninja ficou sem ação; era errado admirá-la daquela forma, como um predador, mas a médica-nin estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

— Uau, agora eu entendi o motivo do engasgo, Yamato-taichou! Ino está uma gostosa, permita-me dizer, com todo o respeito. –Kotetsu comentou dando um tapa nas costas do companheiro. — Oh... E quem diria, não?! Sakura-san saindo assim tão bonita, sexy, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem dar as caras... Wow! Kakashi, você será um homem de sorte! –Comentou com certo exagero na voz, deixando evidente que era uma provocação.

— Hehe... Parece que a sua ex-aluna cresceu, hein Kakashi!? –Genma zombou, fazendo o prateado desviar o olhar. — Ela está um mulherão! Eu me pergunto... Como você vai conseguir manter os olhos e... as mãos longe dela com essa missão tão estranha à caminho?! –O Shiranui questionou maliciosamente.

— Ih, verdade, Kakashi-senpai. Vocês irão morar juntos, não é? –Yamato entrou na conversa, aparentemente recuperado do engasgo. — Acho que vocês voltarão de lá decididos que esse negócio de casamento de mentira pode muito bem virar de verdade.

— Ora, calem-se todos. –Pela primeira vez em muito tempo o Hatake havia ficado sem palavras diante dos amigos, o que não passou despercebido por eles, que riram ainda mais escandalosamente e maliciosamente, porém o riso morreu assim que viram que Naruto havia chamado as garotas para se sentarem com ele e os meninos bem ao lado. Após mais algumas piadinhas discretas direcionadas ao prateado e mais alguns drinques, Genma decidiu ir embora ou, segundo ele, Shizune o mataria.

Depois de algum tempo, Kakashi saiu do torpor que havia sido envolvido com os amigos e se lembrou do que Tsunade havia dito: "Shizune se casou e tem algo especial que a impede de ir..." e "A única que poderia substituí-la seria Shizune, mas dadas as circunstâncias, eu não a deixaria ir...". Realmente, Tsunade não dava ponto sem nó, a morena seria mãe e estava impossibilitada de ir à Suna, mas a ideia de casamento... Ele ainda estava muito reticente quanto àquilo. Conviver com Sakura poderia ser mais difícil do que ele imaginava, ainda mais se ela continuasse a se vestir assim, de forma tão feminina e reveladora como estava nessa noite.

l-l-l-l-l

Sentado naquela praça, Konohamaru pensava em como sua vida havia virado de pernas para o ar nesses dois últimos dias. Falar aos seus pais sobre o que acontecia e mostrar-lhes o pergaminho oficial da missão havia sido muito doloroso... Mais do que ele imaginava que seria. Depois de comunicar-lhes, os três foram até o gabinete da Hokage para saberem de mais detalhes, dentre eles como seria a aplicação do tal experimento. Só de pensar no que teria que se submeter, o garoto sentiu um calafrio e desejou que seu sangue não fosse tão importante assim.

Havia algo o perturbando e não era somente o motivo da missão... Era algo que havia sentido em Sakura. Talvez fosse apenas uma impressão sua, mas sentia que a médica-nin havia sido muito ferida no passado e isso poderia atrapalhar a missão de alguma forma, só não sabia ao certo como, mas descobriria. Isso! Soubera por Naruto que ela se afastara de todos por uma desilusão, mas o seu "mestre" não havia dito o motivo.

Decidido, Konohamaru resolveu que o procuraria no dia seguinte e descobriria o máximo possível e começaria a agir. Ele queria fazer algo de bom por ela, a rosada querendo ou não, gostando ou não; sentia que era sua obrigação fazer algo por ela, afinal, ela deixaria de viver sua própria vida em Konoha para protegê-lo e de todo o coração, ele considerava isso um gesto muito grande. Com a decisão em mente, ele se preparava para voltar para casa quando foi surpreendido por uma presença à sua frente, era alguém que aparentemente estava o evitando há algum tempo.

— Uh... Moegi. –Cumprimentou-a seriamente, quase com desdém.

— Konohamaru-kun. –Sua voz suave chegou aos seus ouvidos levemente trêmula. O que poderia estar acontecendo com ela? — Eu soube da sua missão e eu... Oh, eu queria me desculpar por não ter aparecido para treinar. Eu sinto muito. –A garota gaguejou, se sentando ao lado do Sarutobi.

— Tudo bem, Moegi-chan, eu entendo que você e o Udon não queiram mais treinar comigo, mas agora vocês não terão mais que se esconder de mim, eu vou treinar com o Kakashi-sensei e a Sakura-san. Saio de Konoha no próximo fim de semana e teremos de treinar como um time que seremos. –O garoto falou tentando aparentar tranquilidade e descontração, mas no fundo estava magoado pela atitude dos amigos.

— Você não entende Konohamaru-kun. Eu não quis te deixar esperando, é que... Bem, eu descobri uma coisa e o Udon ameaçou te contar antes que eu o fizesse e bem... Eu queria que você soubesse por mim. –Envergonhada, a garota baixou os olhos e cruzou as mãos em seu colo.

— Bem, seja lá o que for eu não estou interessado em saber, vocês foram muito rudes comigo, eu não merecia ficar lá, plantado como um idiota, eu tinha coisas a fazer, Moegi, vocês... Vocês são sem coração... Não levaram em conta os perrengues que já passamos juntos em missões! Vocês acham que foi fácil ir até lá na sala da velhota e saber que eu corro perigo? Que eu terei de abandonar minha Vila, minha família, meus amigos e ainda por cima ter de arrastar outras pessoas que deixarão de viver suas próprias vidas para poderem cuidar da minha? –Alterado, Konohamaru quase gritou, furioso.

Era como se agora, com a oportunidade de dizer tudo o que o afligia fosse mais importante que tudo e ele esqueceu-se até de que estava discutindo com uma garota... Mas não uma garota qualquer... era com Moegi. Ele a olhou e ela o encarava boquiaberta e assustada. Ele sabia que não estava certo descontar todos os seus problemas nela, mas mágoa que o corroia estava saindo em suas palavras; tomou fôlego e continuou, em ritmo acelerado.

— Vocês não sabem dar valor a um verdadeiro amigo, que estaria mais que disposto a doar seu precioso sangue para defendê-los! Eu repito: vocês são sem coração... São insensíveis... Não estão nem aí para mim... Não ligam para o fato de que eu posso morrer a qualquer momento... Que tem um travesti psicopata atrás da minha alma e do meu corpo! Do meu corpo, olha que grave isso! Eu imagino aquelas mãos nojentas me tocando, me atacando e fico desesperado! Eu tive pesadelos a noite passada! Oh, meu Kami, que terrível! Eu não mereço isso, seus... Seus ingratos! –Konohamaru se empolgou, falando sem parar, o que deixou a kunoichi irritada. Num impulso, a garota deu uma bofetada no Sarutobi que parou de falar no mesmo instante.

— Cale a boca, Konohamaru! –Ela ordenou se levantando. — Será que dá para pensar um pouco menos em seu problema? A Hokage já arranjou uma solução, então porque você não relaxa? Acredito que ela queria tranquilizá-lo quando lhe contou, então engula a solução e pare com a autopiedade! E pensar que eu estava aqui, prestes a abrir meu coração para você! E você só pensa no bolo que te damos! –Moegi bradou furiosa.

— Você... Bateu em mim!? Moegi, você... Você me bateu? Como você teve coragem? –Konohamaru perguntou chocado, tocando a face ainda ardente. Estava em transe, repetindo a mesma frase por diversas vezes, o que deixou a garota ainda mais impaciente.

— Sim, bati e bato novamente se você continuar sendo esse idiota! Você é tão estúpido que se eu dissesse agora mesmo que eu descobri que gosto de você mais que como um amigo você não ouviria! –Continuou aos berros. — Eu odeio você, você é um estúpido!

— Você me bateu... Você bateu em... O que disse? –O Sarutobi interrompeu-se ao perceber o que a kunoichi havia dito.

— Não interessa, seu imbecil. –Ao dizer-lhe isso, saiu rapidamente, deixando-o sentado sem entender ao certo o que havia ouvido.

— Hey, Moegi-chan! Volte aqui! –Konohamaru correu atrás da garota e a alcançou alguns metros adiante. Segurou um dos braços da garota, virando-a para si. — Escute... Eu... Desculpe-me se fui um idiota, mas é sério? Aquilo que você disse sobre... Gostar de mim?

— Você é um idiota, Sarutobi! Eu poderia te bater novamente! –Ainda irritada, Moegi não respondeu à questão, prolongando a agonia do jovem.

— Moegi... Se o que você disse é verdade, eu só posso dizer que fico muito feliz ao saber disso, sério! Eu... Eu também gosto muito de você, mas nunca tive coragem de te falar... Eu sou um burro estúpido mesmo, mas isso mexeu com a minha cabeça. Não é todos os dias que sabemos que tem alguém atrás do seu corpo e para alguém tão... Másculo como eu, a coisa toma outro sentido e proporções. Mas sobre isso que acabou de acontecer... Eu realmente gosto de você, não como companheira de time, como amiga... Mas como mulher. E se o que você disse é verdade, só digo que é uma pena que demoramos tanto para perceber e externar isso. –Konohamaru disse quase em um sussurro, acariciando o braço que havia segurado.

— Konohamaru, você deveria saber que nós sempre estivemos do seu lado, eu só me afastei por não saber lidar com a minha descoberta, mas eu estava torcendo por você... Até você despejar todas essas merdas em mim! –A garota rosnou, tentando se afastar.

— Me desculpe por ser tão idiota, Moegi. Eu fiquei muito abalado e vê-los fugindo de mim, como se eu fosse o culpado de algo, ou do que está acontecendo me deixou maluco... Eu não queria perdê-los, mas acabei descontando em você. Desculpe-me, Moegi, eu sinto muito. –Ele murmurou agora acariciando a face da kunoichi com a mão livre.

— Pois não sinta! –Moegi ainda tentou soar brava, mas estava envolvida demais pelas carícias gentis que o shinobi lhe dedicava e abalada pelo olhar intenso voltado em sua direção.

A parca luz da lua os iluminava e por ser um sábado à noite, a maioria dos habitantes estava se divertindo nos pubs, casas noturnas e restaurantes, o que dava ao jovem casal certa privacidade, mesmo naquela praça pública. Estavam fortemente envolvidos pela atmosfera doce, tanto pelo romantismo causado pela luz do luar, quanto pela confissão de ambas as partes e os dois sabiam o que iria acontecer, mas Konohamaru ainda hesitava em tomar a iniciativa. As mulheres poderiam ser bipolares, seu pai e sua curta experiência haviam lhe ensinado, mas vencendo seus temores, ele agarrou a mão feminina e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, sentindo como a mão de Moegi tremia levemente em contato com a sua.

— Konohamaru... –Ela chamou-o docemente e diria algo mais, mas o Sarutobi não permitiu, segurou o delicado queixo entre os dedos da mão livre e cobriu os lábios cheios e rosados de Moegi com os seus.

l-l-l-l-l

Honestamente, Kakashi já não sabia por qual razão ainda considerava Tenzou como um de seus melhores amigos; como se as piadinhas não tivessem sido o suficiente, o outro ainda tivera a "brilhante ideia" de se mudar para a mesa ao lado assim que Kotetsu saiu para ver Sayuri, a auxiliar de enfermagem que trabalhava com Sakura. Numa hora dessas Gai fazia muita falta; se a Besta de Konoha estivesse ali, ele daria um jeito de livrá-lo da vergonha de ir até lá... Ou, pensando bem, ele poderia deixá-lo ainda mais envergonhado, incentivando-o a não deixar o fogo de sua juventude se apagar e todas aquelas frases de efeito. Não, assim estava melhor.

Naquele momento, a vontade de Kakashi era de sair dali, ainda mais quando percebeu o desconforto de Sakura ao vê-los. Ino estava feliz, logicamente, mas o casal estava tão envolvido em sua áurea de paixão que a desculpa de não deixarem os outros perceberem o que se passava entre eles foi por água abaixo; francamente, disfarçar não era muito o forte dos dois.

Após entabular uma conversa com Sakura e pouco tempo depois o assunto "morrer", Kakashi estava mais que disposto a ir embora. Desde o comunicado da Godaime ele havia sentido um clima estranho entre eles; talvez fosse a falta de contato, ou talvez fosse o fato de que só agora ele se dera conta de que Sakura não era mais uma adolescente e sim uma mulher, mulher esta que estava deixando-o muito confuso, vale salientar. No dia do comunicado, Sakura estava desarrumada, com o semblante cansado, mas mesmo assim, diferente aos seus olhos, mas hoje... Hoje ela estava simplesmente linda e isso estava incomodando-o.

Talvez essa missão não fosse uma boa idéia, afinal, ele ainda tinha a inocente e tola esperança de que ela não tivesse crescido tanto, mas a Hokage tinha razão, Sakura era uma kunoichi completa, perfeita para o papel de mãe postiça de Konohamaru. Além de dominar jutsus medicinais - que eram essenciais à Konohamaru em sua futura condição física -, ela tinha muita experiência em combate e isso era mais que necessário. Ele só esperava que ela não fosse tão perfeita, em outros assuntos e aspectos, ou as coisas fugiriam ao seu controle.

Os olhares que ambos trocavam eram carregados de tensão, mas não era algo rancoroso, era algo que em sua experiência, Kakashi definiria como uma tensão sexual, mas por ela se manter tão hesitante, ele não poderia confirmar com toda certeza. E isso poderia ser apenas uma ideia infundada que surgira em sua cabeça, ele não sabia ao certo. O que ele sabia era que algo entre eles havia mudado desde o dia em que Sasuke tentara matar a todos, e agora, depois de tantos anos, mudara novamente e isso estava deixando-o louco! Ele já não sabia o que pensar nem como proceder em certas situações e o pensamento de passar um tempo indeterminado ao lado dela, com a questão do "casamento" pairando sob suas cabeças não era nada animador.

Estava envolto nesses pensamentos quando algo aconteceu próximo à pista de dança e uma comoção tomou conta dos ocupantes da mesa. Kakashi viu as feições de Sakura mudarem de repente e olhou para o que eles estavam tão interessados. O comportamento da ex-aluna lhe despertou mais algumas dúvidas, pois, sem querer, havia visto o que acontecera na varanda do apartamento dela na noite anterior. Depois de ver a cena entre Naruto e Hinata, a médica-nin decidiu que iria embora, então Kakashi sentiu que era sua hora, tanto de partir, quanto de tentar entender o que acontecia antes que fossem forçados a conviver em uma Vila que ficava a três dias de distância.

Durante o caminho, sua vontade fora de perguntar tudo o que ele não sabia e esclarecer tudo o que estava perturbando-o, mas esperaria ao menos estar em um ambiente mais privado, não queria deixá-la constrangida. Era estranho como ele queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com ela, ele nunca havia sido dado à proximidade com ninguém do sexo oposto e as pessoas que lhe eram próximas eram apenas seus ex-colegas de time e academia, mas muitos deles estavam mortos, o que não o ajudava muito e perceber a situação nova com relação à Sakura só o deixava mais confuso. Espantou-se com suas vontades contraditórias também; ao mesmo tempo em que queria estar próximo a ela, queria estar longe, se afastar, o máximo que conseguisse.

Depois de uma conversa reveladora no apartamento da kunoichi, Kakashi teve ainda mais certeza de que seria difícil manter-se distante dela, afinal, quando havia lhe desejado boa noite, quase cedera à vontade de fazer o mesmo que Naruto fizera na noite anterior. Ele não entendia o motivo daquele ímpeto, mas julgava ser por conta das mudanças que notara na rosada que até então era apenas sua ex-aluna, uma adolescente apaixonada por seu ex-colega de time, ou então era porque estava levemente embriagado e estava imaginando coisas.

Seja lá qual fosse o real motivo de sua inquietação, Kakashi sabia que deveria se manter à maior distância possível. Sakura já havia sido muito machucada e talvez o que ele estivesse "percebendo no ar" não era nada mais que a falta de costume à presença um do outro. Isso! A falta de convivência causava sensações estranhas nas pessoas e era isso que acontecia com ele.

Se bem que, pensando melhor... Ao ter vislumbres das belas pernas e coxas da kunoichi, seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído para a parte do corpo em questão e se demorou mais que o necessário. Em alguns momentos, sua vontade era de tocar a pele alva e aparentemente macia que ficara à mostra e ao se dar conta de que não poderia ousar fazer tal coisa, decidiu bater em retirada, assim poderia colocar os pensamentos e vontades em ordem.

Andando pela Vila praticamente deserta àquela hora, Kakashi resolveu passar em um minimercado 24 horas e comprou alguns mantimentos, refrigerante e uma garrafa de saquê; sua semana seria relativamente curta, dadas as circunstâncias, mas nem por isso deixaria de viver sua liberdade antes que seguisse para Suna com "sua esposa e filho" à tiracolo. Os três iriam treinar de segunda até a quinta-feira, já que a despedida da "Família Hatake" seria na sexta-feira à noite, véspera da partida.

"Francamente, pensando com mais clareza... A Godaime é louca! Isso não pode dar certo, é perigoso demais, tanto pela questão da proteção do Konohamaru quanto pelo envolvimento entre nós três! Ou nós nos odiaremos e a missão será um fracasso, ou iremos nos dar tão bem que poderemos confundir a aparente mentira como uma possível realidade, também correndo o risco de arruinar a missão. Uh... Será um longo tempo.". Kakashi deduziu inquieto, seguindo em direção à sua casa.

* * *

Particularmente, eu achei esse capítulo muito fofo... Afinal, eu amo a ideia do Konohamaru e a Moegi juntos... :3. Também achei interessante mostrar a vocês um pouco dos pensamentos do Kakashi, espero que tenha lhes agradado.

Enfim, espero vê-los nos comentários, pois além de não ter meios de estar sempre presente aqui, por enquanto, eu fico super desanimada ao ver que poucas pessoas me dizem o que estão achando da trama em si, enfim... seria legal se vocês "aparecessem"... =(.

Até a próxima.


	10. Conselhos

Consegui voltar antes do que havia imaginado e acredito que no início do mês, eu já esteja com meu notebook em mãos ^^'. Aí voltarei a postar quinzenalmente novamente, bem certinho ;).

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura.

* * *

"Quando os ventos de mudança sopram, umas pessoas levantam barreiras, outras constroem moinhos de vento."

 **Érico Veríssimo**

* * *

O despertador soou, o som estridente arruinando os ouvidos sensíveis das duas kunoichis que até então dormiam profundamente. Ino se virou para o lado oposto da cama e colocou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça para abafar o som irritante e insistente e Sakura, que estava próxima ao aparelho, desligou-o, sem delicadeza alguma.

— Filho de uma vadia! –Sakura murmurou ainda sonolenta. Entreabrindo os olhos, percebeu que havia quebrado o objeto e se deu conta de que se quisesse não atrapalhar os treinos com Kakashi e Konohamaru teria de comprar outro.

A reclamação nem era por ter que gastar mais dinheiro e sim por ter de se levantar depois de ter dormido tão mal. As horas dormidas não foram o suficiente para que se recuperasse das doses de álcool que havia bebido; francamente, como havia se desacostumado a beber... Era até ridículo perceber a veracidade da situação.

— Oh, droga! Eu quase me esqueci! Tenho que ir à casa dos meus pais. –Ela reclamou, se levantando.

Sakura se dirigiu ao banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal para evitar comentários da loira sobre seus olhos sujos e mau hálito, mais uma vez. Finalizada a tarefa, ela voltou ao quarto e percebeu que a amiga ainda não havia se levantado.

— Hey, Ino. Vou à casa dos meus pais, você quer vir junto? –A rósea convidou, cutucando-a.

— Oh, Testa... Que sono! –Ino reclamou, retirando o travesseiro de cima da cabeça e se espreguiçando, sem abrir os olhos. — Que horas são? –Perguntou bocejando.

— Bem, creio que são dez horas. Não posso dizer com certeza, pois quebrei o despertador meio que sem querer. –Sakura respondeu rindo sem graça.

— Uh... E essa escuridão?! Não me lembro de ter notado isso noite passada. –A loira questionou ao abrir os olhos.

— Eu deixei tudo fechado, não queria acordar com um facho de luz nos olhos novamente. –Ela disse, seguindo para o corredor que dava para a cozinha. — Não gosto de ser chata contigo, mas, por favor, se decida se irá comigo. Enquanto você toma sua decisão, irei preparar um desjejum para nós.

Enquanto preparava sanduíches de pão de forma com patê de frango, Sakura ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado e só então riu... Gargalhou, na verdade. Ino também acordava feia, por mais que houvesse pensado o contrário; a loira havia retirado a maquiagem escura da noite anterior, porém, ainda havia resquícios de rímel e delineador sob os olhos, fazendo-a parecer um filhote de panda. Os cabelos, sempre bem arrumados estavam alguns centímetros mais alto, deixando-a bem estranha, o que fez a rósea se sentir um pouco melhor com relação à sua aparência durante o período da manhã.

Ao acabar com a metade do pacote de pão, com a bandeja em mãos, Sakura seguiu para o quarto. Deixou-a sobre a cama e trocou de roupa, já que havia tomado banho na madrugada, quando Kakashi se fora. Ino falava mal de seu comportamento, mas com certeza havia ido dormir sem tomar banho. "Porca! Por isso não há apelido melhor para essa loira folgada!". Sakura pensou consigo mesma enquanto se analisava no espelho.

Sentia-se muito magra nesses últimos meses, mas como Ino dizia, seu traseiro estava muito "gordo", o que não deixava de ser verdade. Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas achava que isso era bom, pois dava certo equilíbrio às suas formas. Deixando de lado as preocupações frívolas com seu corpo, começou a comer, sentando-se na cama desarrumada.

Pensou no que sua mãe diria quando soubesse da missão que aguardava sua única filha e só deduziu o pior; ela a conhecia muito bem e sabia que sua mãe tinha tendência a chiliques quando se tratava de longas missões, mas essa ainda tinha o agravante do "casamento", o que com certeza, faria Mebuki surtar. Rindo de suas conclusões, Sakura não notou quando Ino saiu do banheiro. Ao ver a amiga rindo sozinha, Ino sorriu; fazia tanto tempo que não a via tão relaxada e isso era ótimo.

— Endoidou, Testa?! Está aí, rindo sozinha... –Ino comentou, começando a se trocar. Ela pegou um dos vestidos leves e coloridos que Sakura havia lhe dado no dia anterior e o vestiu por cima da toalha.

— Uh... Eu estava aqui imaginando o que a mamãe dirá quando souber da minha missão. –A Haruno respondeu ainda sorrindo.

— Aposto que não era algo que prestasse. –A loira adivinhou, mostrando a língua para Sakura de modo infantil.

— Não mesmo e não queira saber por mim, você provavelmente verá se for comigo. Você irá?! –Questionou, empurrando a bandeja para a beirada da cama, para ficar próxima de onde Ino estava.

— Claro que irei. De lá eu volto para casa, já que o papai não estará. –Ino comentou com o semblante fechado.

— Porca... Eu estive pensando. Se você quiser, você poderá passar essa semana aqui comigo. Bem, como eu sairei em missão e não sei quando volto, terei de abrir mão do apartamento; eu não queria que isso acontecesse, pois estou morando aqui há pouco tempo e gostei muito daqui... Então, você poderia alugá-lo e meio que segurá-lo para mim, não é?! –A kunoichi decidiu de repente, já se animando com a ideia.

— Oh! Isso seria fabuloso, Sakura! E dependendo das circunstâncias em que eu estiver vivendo, e você também, nós poderíamos morar juntas após o seu retorno! –Ino complementou, entusiasmada.

— Bem, eu havia pensado em algo parecido! Ah, Ino, eu deveria ter feito isso antes! –A médica-nin se lamentou pensando em quanto tempo ficara longe da amiga. Era um fato conhecido que ela não estava muito sociável nos últimos tempos, mas Ino sempre tentara levantar seu ânimo.

— Aaah, Testa... Faz parte. E sim, eu vou aproveitar essa semana com você; vamos até a casa dos seus pais e eu passo na casa dos meus para pegar as minhas coisas. Aos poucos, irei buscando mais. –A loira respondeu e se aproximou da amiga. — Obrigada, Sakura, eu não sei o que dizer para lhe agradecer por me ajudar nesse período conturbado.

As duas se abraçaram e riram feito bobas. Depois de Ino terminar de se vestir e comer o desjejum, ambas saíram rumo à casa dos Haruno. Sakura queria aproveitar bem o dia, pois não veria seus pais por um longo tempo, ao menos era o que ela imaginava; na sua despedida oficial da Vila, na sexta-feira, ela não teria muito tempo com eles, então aproveitaria ao máximo tudo o que lhe fosse ofertado nessa semana, esse era o seu desejo. Restava-lhe saber se ela seria forte o suficiente para receber o que lhe fosse dado, independente das circunstâncias.

l-l-l-l-l

Uma fina camada de suor cobria seu corpo, após tantas tentativas de se soltar; sua cabeça doía devido à tortura que lhe era empregada. Seus braços estavam presos por uma linha especial de chakra, o que impedia o fluxo do seu próprio e em mais uma tentativa se escapar, acabou esfolando o pulso, o que lhe trouxe um ardor na região.

Percebendo sua reação, quem o mantinha cativo riu, um riso sensual e se aproximou de seu rosto; lábios suaves e cheios tocaram os seus em um beijo possessivo, lembrando-o de quem estava no comando. Visto que não havia para onde escapar, rendeu-se ao beijo e sentiu o corpo feminino se aproximar do seu, trazendo-lhe calor. Por estar nu, a aproximação foi mais que bem-vinda, mas mesmo assim, ainda temia saber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções da mulher.

Ao vê-la chegando a seu apartamento, ele não imaginava que ela fosse lhe render tão facilmente, tampouco que iria deixá-lo assim, incapaz de reagir e começar uma doce tortura. Ela estava acariciando-o há algum tempo e só agora havia lhe beijado, o que o deixou intrigado. Por mais que detestasse estar de mãos atadas, literalmente, havia gostado da iniciativa e jamais havia imaginado isso vindo dela... Sempre tão séria e distante. A pressão das amarras se afrouxou levemente, o que permitiu seu sangue correr mais livre, mais rápido, se juntando em uma região específica de seu corpo.

Quando a mão macia tocou o seu membro, seu corpo se retesou inconscientemente e o beijo cessou, dando lugar a um gemido rouco. A mulher distribuiu beijos por toda a extensão de sua pele e ao chegar à região em que tinha entre uma das mãos, sugou-o, fazendo-o gemer novamente. A língua quente e úmida fazia círculos suaves em toda a longitude de seu pênis, deixando-o próximo ao limite a cada ação.

Sem poder segurar-lhe os cabelos para orientá-la, contentou-se em mexer os quadris, ritmando os movimentos; tão logo ela percebeu, logo o parou. Com a mão livre, a mulher começou a erguer a blusa e desceu o minúsculo short que usava, deliciando-o com a visão de sua calcinha de renda vermelha.

De repente, para seu desespero, a mulher parou o que fazia e retirou a blusa completamente, exibindo os seios cobertos por um sutiã, também vermelho. A visão não poderia ser mais bela e seu membro reagiu aos pensamentos que lhe invadiram. Poder tocar aquela pele clara e macia era o que ele mais queria e pensou em dizer-lhe, mas sabia que seria repreendido.

Viu que ela se aproximava e esperou por suas ações. A mulher retirou a minúscula calcinha e jogou-a em seu rosto, rindo. Extasiado e confuso, percebeu que ela o montou, dirigindo seu membro pulsante até sua entrada molhada, sem sequer se preocupar com a proteção de ambos. Ele jamais transava sem proteção, mas dadas as circunstâncias, nada poderia ser feito, então apenas apreciou a sensação de preenchê-la. Assim que a penetrou, ouviu seu nome soar baixinho.

— Kakashi...

Ele apenas gemeu em resposta, sentindo dificuldade em se movimentar devido às amarras que ainda o prendiam.

— Kakashi... –Falou mais alto, deixando-o mais enlouquecido. As amarras começaram a se afrouxar, e com um puxão mais forte, ele se livrou totalmente. Com as mãos livres, Kakashi segurou a cintura fina e estocou mais forte, mais fundo, gemendo e arfando a cada movimento.

Ele nunca havia perdido o controle ou se envolvido tão facilmente como estava sendo agora. Realmente, essa mulher era uma feiticeira; mexia com seus sentidos, fazendo-o dar uma resposta tão ávida ao simples toque. Estar com ela, dentro dela, era o paraíso e ele ainda não estava acreditando que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

— Kakashi! –Sua voz começou a ficar mais alta e diferente, porém, embevecido e envolto em sua áurea de prazer, ele sequer se atentou ao fato; pancadas foram ouvidas, mas ele imaginou que fosse a cama batendo na parede, pois agora ela o montava com ainda mais força, quase com selvageria.

— Sakura...

— Puta merda, Kakashi. –Dessa vez um grito foi ouvido, dissipando a sensação de torpor que o envolvia. Quando percebeu, a ex-aluna já não estava em cima de seu corpo e aos poucos, voltando à realidade, percebeu que alguém quase derrubava a sua porta, tamanha impaciência demonstrava.

— Kakashi-senpai, eu sei que você está aí! Abra essa porta!

Kakashi reconheceu a voz de Yamato e perdendo totalmente a letargia proporcionada pelo sono e sonho, se levantou, com a intenção de abrir a porta para o ex-anbu; se desvencilhou do cobertor e do lençol, sendo que o último estava enrolado em seu pulso, esticado sobre o corpo. Ele sequer se preocupou com o que vestia e ao abrir a porta, viu que cometera um erro... Havia saído nu e como se isso não bastasse, estava com o pênis ainda ereto, consequência do sonho erótico.

Tais detalhes não passaram despercebidos aos olhos do Yamato; incrédulo a princípio, o usuário de Mokuton não esboçou qualquer reação, apenas arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Kakashi já estava perdendo a paciência, tanto pela situação em si, quanto pelo que a provocou e ralhou.

— Você vai entrar ou eu ficarei aqui o dia todo segurando essa porta com o "instrumento" de fora?!

Ao perceber a irritação do prateado, Yamato adentrou no recinto e, recuperado do choque inicial, começou a falar.

— Uuuh, eu interrompo algo, Kakashi-senpai?! –O mais jovem questionou com um sorriso prepotente estampado nos lábios. — A responsável por isso já saiu pela janela ou eu devo esperar lá fora para que ela saia por aqui?! –Ele zombou, apontando para as partes baixas do amigo e em seguida para a porta.

— Oh! Foda-se, Tenzou. –Kakashi largou Yamato na sala e seguiu para o quarto; em meio a um amontoado de roupas que estavam em cima de sua escrivaninha, encontrou uma camisa azul marinho com a máscara acoplada e a vestiu. Procurou por alguma roupa íntima e como não encontrou, vestiu a primeira bermuda que viu pela frente. Esfregou os olhos que ardiam por ter acordado de repente e voltou à sala, onde Yamato o esperava sentado no sofá.

— Você tem algo a me contar, senpai? Nunca o vi tão... Descuidado com sua privacidade. E se eu estivesse acompanhado? –Yamato questionou, ainda rindo maliciosamente.

— Droga, Tenzou, não tem ninguém aqui... Pare de me amolar! –Kakashi verificou as horas e se assustou, passava de uma hora da tarde. Ele nunca havia extrapolado tanto em seu sono, mas depois de ficar tanto tempo refletindo, só conseguira realmente dormir por volta das seis da manhã. "Diabos, a imagem dela me atormenta inclusive nos sonhos! Tudo isso é por causa da noite anterior e esse filho de uma mãe tem culpa nisso, fica colocando coisas na minha cabeça"

— Oe, Kakashi-senpai, você já passou da idade de ter ereções matinais. –O ex-anbu zombou, gargalhando.

Decidindo ignorar o amigo, Kakashi foi até a cozinha e colocou água numa chaleira, em seguida, colocou-a para ferver, mesmo que talvez não fosse tomar chá algum. "Ok, eu nunca dormi até tão tarde... e agora, tomo o desjejum ou almoço?!" Pensou coçando a cabeça e por meros segundos se esqueceu de Yamato.

— Senpai, não adianta me ignorar... Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou eu terei que adivinhar?!

O amigo perguntou, andando até a cozinha. O riso de deboche não saía de seus lábios, o que instigou o prateado. "O que esse folgado quer? Já não basta o que me fez passar no pub e ainda me provoca em minha própria casa?". Ele abriu a porta de um armário que era fixado à parede acima da pia, pegou uma caixinha de chá e uma caneca.

— Já falei para parar de me chamar de senpai, Tenzou. –Kakashi advertiu, fugindo do assunto e colocando um sachê do chá na caneca.

— E eu já lhe disse para não me chamar de Tenzou, senpai. Vamos ficar nisso o resto da vida... E não fuja do assunto, ok? Eu até já sei o que aconteceu. Eu não senti qualquer chackra além do seu, então apenas deduzo: você sonhou com _ela_ , não foi?! –Yamato adivinhou se aproximando do prateado e batendo-lhe nas costas amigavelmente. Tal atitude contradizia o seu comportamento, pois ele estava gargalhando.

Kakashi que até então fingia estar concentrado na tarefa de preparar o chá, desistiu e encarou o ex-subordinado. Sua vontade era de mandá-lo fazer mil outras coisas, nada respeitosas ou dignas, mas ele se contentou em responder-lhe:

— Certo. Você me pegou. Foi isso mesmo, eu sonhei com... _Ela_... Com a Sakura! Mas eu não deveria lhe contar, já que não é da sua conta. Eu não fico lhe atormentando por causa da Ino... E vocês realmente têm algo, o que eu tive foi apenas um sonho idiota, beleza?! Foi algo sem precedentes, foi uma fantasia estúpida, tola... Ok?! –Kakashi respondeu sarcástico, alterado... E ele próprio estranhou sua reação tão fervorosa.

— Oe, calma aí, Hatake. Eu só deduzi. –Fazendo um muxoxo, Yamato continuou. — Depois que vocês saíram do pub a Ino começou a comentar que possivelmente acontecerão coisas entre vocês e como a Sakura virou uma mulher muito bonita, eu imaginei que ela estivesse certa. Venha cá, vamos nos sentar e conversar sobre isso. –Yamato apaziguou, tentando levar o outro jounin para a sala.

— Ah, agora você virou psicólogo e eu não estou sabendo? –Kakashi questionou novamente com ironia, mas seguiu o amigo até a sala e se sentou no sofá à frente da poltrona em que o outro havia se sentado.

— Sério, senpai, vamos parar com os ataques. Eu vim aqui para te chamar para comermos um churrasco, mas dadas as circunstâncias... –Interrompeu-se e tossiu, disfarçando o desconforto repentino. — Bem, o que eu quis dizer é que não há como esconder que provavelmente acontecerá algo entre vocês e sim, não é da minha conta, mas espero que você não estrague tudo. Ela já é uma adulta e vocês não têm mais a relação de aluna e professor, os tempos são outros... Muita coisa aconteceu e ambos mudaram. Não quero dizer que vocês vão sair de lá querendo se casar de verdade, como brinquei na noite passada... Só acho que vocês devem aproveitar as oportunidades, quando elas surgirem, logicamente. –O ex-anbu completou seriamente.

— Veja bem, Tenzou... Para você é fácil me aconselhar dessa forma, a Ino nunca foi sua aluna, sequer formaram um time e ela não esteve sob o seu comando. É uma questão muito complicada e sensível para mim... e eu não estou certo de que isso dê em algo, é só uma mera atração, uma ilusão que vai passar assim que começarmos a conviver; você sabe, casamentos, de mentira ou não, costumam ser um fardo. Creio que não seja algo com que eu deva me preocupar. –Kakashi concluiu, esticando as pernas no sofá. — E também, se eu cogitasse qualquer chance positiva, ainda teria a questão da idade. Ela tem o quê, vinte e três, quase vinte e quatro anos e eu, bem, eu farei trinta e sete... Lá se vão quatorze anos de diferença! É praticamente impossível que as circunstâncias dêem em algo substancial.

— Eu te entendo perfeitamente, senpai, mas deixando de lado tudo isso, pense no que será melhor para você. E sobre a idade... Isso não é lá grande coisa! Eu e a Ino, por exemplo, há uma diferença de dez anos entre nós! –Yamato completou, persuadindo o prateado.

— Tudo bem, eu verei o que posso fazer. –Cansado de debater, Kakashi fingiu que havia cedido.

Por qual motivo ele havia sonhado justamente com _ela_ , quando qualquer outra mulher em Konoha e fora dela poderia tomar conta de seus pensamentos? Era fato que ele não tinha uma companheira há algum tempo, mas isso não justificava nada, pois ele era acostumado a passar por um longo período de abstinência sexual e nada parecido havia lhe ocorrido e isso lhe trouxe ainda mais preocupações.

— Preste atenção, a sua vida nesses últimos anos não tem sido das melhores. Apenas mantenha isso em mente: você se dedicou tanto à Konoha, sempre colocou o dever em primeiro lugar... Acho que está na hora de pensar mais em si mesmo. –Ao ouvir uma resposta mais positiva do jounin, Yamato começou a relaxar, mas ainda aconselhou.

— Pensarei Tenzou, pensarei. –O prateado sabia que pensar seria o que ele mais faria nos próximos dias, mas queria ficar em paz por enquanto, tentaria esquecer o sonho, mas sabia que seria difícil.

Kakashi pensaria em tudo o que Tenzou havia lhe dito e em muitas outras coisas, que ele ainda não queria compartilhar com o amigo, mas ainda tinha uma decisão a tomar e seu estômago doía de fome; ao ouvir o apito da chaleira, soube que tinha feito a escolha errada. Restava-lhe esperar que suas decisões não fossem tão ruins quanto à escolha de sua refeição.

— Mas e você, por qual motivo ainda não assumiu seu relacionamento com a Ino? –O Hatake questionou, encarando Yamato.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Yamato abriu a boca, com a intenção de dizer algo, porém as palavras não foram articuladas e ele desviou o olhar para o tapete, pensativo. Kakashi se levantou, querendo dar um tempo para o amigo pensar e foi até a cozinha. Ele desligou o fogo, jogou o sachê de chá na lixeira, guardou a caneca e voltou ao quarto. Retirou a bermuda e colocou sua calça ninja e o colete. Ele não iria ficar em casa morrendo de fome enquanto esperava por uma resposta que certamente não viria.

Kakashi saiu do quarto e foi em direção à sala novamente. Yamato ainda mantinha sua pose pensativa, então ele caminhou até a estante, pegou a sua carteira e foi até o sofá novamente, sem se sentar, ficando em pé ao lado do ex-subordinado.

— Tenzou. –Chamou-o, começando a ficar preocupado.

Assim que Yamato viu que Kakashi havia retornado e lhe encarava, sua expressão fechada se desfez, aos poucos. Ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito e quando o prateado já estava perdendo as esperanças de saber a resposta, ela veio de forma hesitante.

— Ora, senpai. Eu não assumo o que eu e a Ino vivemos simplesmente porque eu não sei o que ela sente por mim. Talvez o que ela queira de mim seja apenas diversão, um caso passageiro e eu não estou preparado para ouvir isso dela. –O ex-anbu disse com o semblante triste.

— Tenzou, você é mais burro do que eu havia pensado! –Kakashi zombou, dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo. — Vamos comer aquele churrasco, aí a gente conversa sobre isso.

Dessa vez seria Kakashi quem diria poucas e boas e ai de Yamato se ele ousasse interrompê-lo, ou dissesse que o que ele via ou sentia era uma besteira. Kakashi tinha experiência o suficiente para dizer com toda a certeza sobre o que Ino sentia pelo seu amigo idiota e não haveria melhor oportunidade que essa para terem uma conversa séria.

* * *

Gente... meus "escritos" mais picantes, digamos assim, estão enferrujados, então me perdoem se a cena do sonho não ficou muito hot, preciso voltar a escrever hentai ... Espero que mesmo assim, tenha agradado; quanto à posição em que o Kakashi se encontra, perturbado pela Sakura, logo iremos entender, beleza?!

Espero vê-los nos comentários. A próxima postagem será dia 11/10, se tudo der certo.

:*


	11. Tudo o Que é Verdadeiro

Olá!

Boa leitura.

* * *

"A mudança vem como um pequeno vento que agita as cortinas no amanhecer e vem como o discreto perfume das flores selvagens escondidas na grama."

 **John Steinbeck**

* * *

A velha casa da árvore na parte oeste da Vila era conhecida por poucos. Não havia sido declarado abertamente quem a havia construído, mas ela era o refúgio de vários casais de namorados. Por lá não havia vandalismo, quem aproveitava do espaço deixava-o limpo e arrumado para um possível próximo casal. Depois de tantas guerras e lutas, após tanto tempo, era incrível que o refúgio não já estivesse em ruínas.

Konohamaru sabia da existência da casa desde seus dez anos de idade, ele a descobriu por acaso quando, tentando seguir e imitar os passos de Naruto acabou se perdendo. Por ser o "honorável neto", logo um Anbu o encontrou e o levou para a Vila em segurança, mas ele havia decorado o texto que lera no quadro pendurado na parede da casa.

"Essa casa foi construída com o intuito de celebrar o amor e ficará disponível para todos os casais que assim como nós, procurava por um lugar tranquilo, que transmitisse paz e harmonia. Tudo o que é verdadeiro tende a durar, por isso, esperamos que as novas gerações a preserve e juntos, possam conservá-la para mais casais aventureiros que se amam." SH & UM

Sorrindo, o Sarutobi ditou o texto para Moegi, deitada ao seu lado. Após sacudirem a poeira da enorme almofada disposta no chão - que mais se assemelhava a um colchão - e colocarem um lençol que haviam trazido, decidiram se deitar e só depois comerem o conteúdo da cesta de piquenique que haviam trazido.

— Sabe, Moegi, eu sempre quis trazer alguém aqui. Mas eu esperei até encontrar a pessoa certa... Que é você. –O jovem declarou, depositando um beijo na bochecha da garota.

— Oh, Konohamaru-kun... Isso é tão bonito. –Moegi balbuciou, emocionada, tanto pela dedicatória deixada na parede quanto pelo gesto de carinho que recebeu.

— Eu sei... É poético. Eu apostaria com você que as pessoas que construíram essa casa foram o Primeiro Hokage e a sua esposa. Veja como ela resiste ao tempo! Fora isso, ele era usuário de Mokuton e essas iniciais... Foram eles! –O Sarutobi afirmou convicto.

— Realmente, faz sentido. Pode ser que você esteja certo, mas eu agradeço a seja lá quem tenha sido... Esse lugar é encantador. –A jovem comentou, sorrindo docemente.

— Encantadora é você, Moegi. –Konohamaru elogiou, deitando por cima da garota e a beijando nos lábios. — É uma pena que só agora, quando eu estou prestes a sair em uma longa missão, é que nós declaramos esses sentimentos, não é?

— Sim, é uma pena... Mas nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo para vivê-los quando você retornar. –A chunin lamentou, mas manteve a esperança. Sabia que o seu amado corria perigo, mas ela confiava no sucesso da missão.

— Espero que sim, Moegi-chan. –O jovem completou beijando-a novamente, agora com mais intensidade.

A garota envolveu os braços no pescoço do Sarutobi, aprofundando o beijo. Ela sabia que ele havia tido outras garotas em sua vida e ela, inclusive, já havia ficado com alguns meninos, mas o que sentia por Konohamaru era diferente. Talvez pela amizade que mantiveram desde pequenos, ou talvez fosse algo mais complexo, relacionado a vidas passadas, ela não sabia ao certo, só sabia que o que sentia era forte e que faria o possível para esse relacionamento dar certo, mesmo à distância.

l-l-l-l-l

O dia na casa dos Haruno correra relativamente tranquilo. Sakura quase levou um puxão de orelha de sua mãe por ter demorado a lhe contar sobre a missão e como ela havia imaginado, Mebuki ficara enlouquecida. Depois de muito questionar e argumentar, a mulher mais velha acabou acatando a opinião de Ino: Sakura precisava respirar novos ares e a missão não poderia ter vindo em hora melhor, já que a médica-nin estava muito isolada.

Sem dar muita ousadia para os comentários das duas, a rósea passou algum tempo com seu pai Kizashi, já que ele estava muito quieto; após algum tempo de conversa, ela forçou-o a falar o que havia de errado e acabou descobrindo que ele estava com suspeita de câncer de próstata. A notícia foi um baque.

Em todos os anos que se dedicara à medicina, Sakura raramente havia tratado de pacientes com câncer, a maioria de seus pacientes estavam com fraturas, lesões... Ferimentos visíveis, que permitiam a visualização da cura. Das vezes em que vira pacientes em tratamento contra o câncer, ela percebera como eles ficavam debilitados e não desejava que seu querido pai passasse por tudo aquilo.

Após dar algumas orientações sobre os cuidados que ele deveria ter com os hábitos alimentares, principalmente, Sakura pediu-lhe que fizesse mais exames. Interiormente, a jovem rezava para que a suspeita não fosse confirmada, mas se o contrário acabasse acontecendo, sabia que ele ficaria aos cuidados de uma ótima equipe. Konoha havia se modernizado muito nos últimos tempos no ramo da medicina e certamente seu pai seria curado.

Depois de muito conversarem, as kunoichis se decidiram por irem embora, despediram-se e seguiram rumo à casa dos Yamanaka. Conforme Ino previra, Inoichi não estava em casa e após explicar como seria sua ida para o apartamento de Sakura, a senhora Yamanaka deu-lhe várias orientações e exigiu que a filha fosse visitá-la aos finais de semana, pelo menos. Depois de cerca de uma hora, com duas malas em mãos, as amigas seguiram para o apartamento agora compartilhado. Ao deixarem as malas devidamente guardadas, ambas seguiram para o mercado do quarteirão e compraram alguns ingredientes para prepararem um jantar leve.

Depois de muito brincarem com os ingredientes durante o preparo da refeição, as duas comeram e em pouco tempo estavam dormindo. Sakura teve um sono agitado, pois mesmo não querendo admitir, estava ansiosa pela sexta-feira, o dia em que sua vida tomaria um novo rumo. Ino sonhou com Yamato e o dia em que eles assumiriam o relacionamento que tinham para todos; seu coração se encheu de esperança ao acordar e mais que nunca, ela desejou que o fatídico dia não tardasse a chegar.

l-l-l-l-l

* * *

l-l-l-l-l

 _Cinco dias depois..._

Diferentemente dos outros dias, Sakura acordou por si mesma, sem barulho algum e para sua surpresa, não parecia tão tarde. Era manhã de sexta-feira, o dia de sua despedida de Konoha e de todos os seus amigos. Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro; fez sua higiene matinal e buscou com os olhos o novo relógio despertador. Era por volta das nove horas e Ino ainda dormia enrolada em seu edredom lilás; a amiga insistira em trazê-lo no dia anterior, após o treino diário de Sakura.

A médica-nin tivera uma semana agitada, cheia de treinos e dores por todo o corpo, mas se sentiu feliz por estar na ativa novamente. Só agora, revivendo algumas coisas é que percebera quanta falta sentira da vida de kunoichi. Deitou-se novamente e uniu as mãos atrás da cabeça, usando-as como travesseiro, já que a loira havia "roubado" o seu enquanto esteve no banheiro. Mesmo não querendo admitir, ela sentiria muita falta de sua Vila natal, de seus habitantes e principalmente do clima.

Ino havia lhe orientado a levar muitas embalagens de creme hidratante, pois o clima desértico de Suna acabaria com sua pele em menos de uma semana; mesmo não dando muita importância para tais detalhes, a Sakura acatou o conselho da amiga, pois como médica, ela sabia muito bem o que uma pele extremamente ressecada poderia causar. A sensibilidade e o ressecamento levam a pele a sofrer uma lesão mais facilmente e as coisas podem fugir ao controle.

Pensando em tudo o que acontecera durante a semana, Sakura sorriu. Konohamaru era uma figura e fizera com que risse em diversos momentos; o garoto já havia diminuído uma quantidade significativa de centímetros e ele próprio zombava de sua pequenez. Era fato que alguns efeitos colaterais surgiam vez ou outra, como tonturas, enjoos e secura na boca, mas nada que fosse muito grave. Sakura estava monitorando-o e já havia preparado uma lista de alguns alimentos que o manteriam bem durante a viagem.

Tsunade havia orientado o jovem a escolher entre duas colorações para seus cabelos: rosa ou acinzentado, as cores dos cabelos de seus pais postiços. Obviamente, com o discurso de que o tom rosado o faria menos másculo, ele havia escolhido a cor cinza e restou à Ino aplicar a tintura no garoto. Sakura aproveitou e viu a técnica da amiga para poder aplicar os retoques no Sarutobi, já que não sabiam por quanto tempo ficariam em Suna. O garoto teve as sobrancelhas coloridas na mesma cor, mas com hena, o que faria a coloração durar bem mais tempo. A Godaime também havia comprado uma boa quantidade de caixas dos produtos, que assim como a bagagem de todos, havia sido compactada em alguns pergaminhos.

Kakashi dominava Fuinjustu e as roupas e alguns itens pessoais dos três haviam sido "embalados" dessa forma, para sobrar mais espaço. As únicas coisas que seriam levadas soltas, sem o jutsu especial, seriam os alimentos que consumiriam; com isso, o peso que levariam fora reduzido em uns 90%. Qualquer coisa que, porventura precisasse ser utilizada, seria liberada através da Técnica de Deslacramento. Eles haviam feito tudo isso na tarde anterior, mas para Sakura parecia ter sido há semanas.

Temendo dormir novamente, o que não era sua intenção, ela se levantou e se trocou, colocando uma roupa leve e tênis; iria correr, aproveitaria que estava sozinha e faria exercícios para liberar a tensão e a ansiedade. Escreveu um bilhete para Ino e prendeu-o com um ímã em forma de cereja à geladeira.

Pegou uma banana na fruteira em cima da mesa e comeu-a; havia mantido o hábito de comer a fruta pela manhã para evitar as constantes câimbras que a acometiam e sempre lhe trazia sofrimento, mas talvez a "receita popular" não fosse tão milagrosa assim, pois mesmo com os alongamentos, vez ou outra, sentia algumas fisgadas nas pernas.

Sakura se dirigiu à porta e tirou a sua chave da fechadura, visualizando a de Ino em cima da mesinha de centro. Ao trancar a porta, desceu os degraus devagar, apreciando a brisa fresca que batia em seu rosto. Amarrou os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e saiu pelo portão social do prédio, sentindo as energias boas do dia darem-lhe ânimo. O céu estava claro e com nuvens esparsas, o vento soprava tranquilo e a temperatura estava agradável. "Como sentirei falta desse lugar...". Ela lamentou, começando a caminhar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura tomou a rota do antigo campo de treinamento do time sete, este que ela estava evitando há tempos, pois não queria ser envolvida pelas lembranças que inevitavelmente tomavam conta de seu ser. Ao chegar ao seu destino, se alongou, liberando toda a tensão acumulada durante a semana e começou a correr; após percorrer alguns quilômetros, ela estava de volta e se ajoelhou próximo à borda do lago que corria ao lado de uma árvore. Sedenta, se inclinou e se aproximou da água com as mãos em forma de concha, bebericando um pouco do precioso líquido.

De repente, sentindo uma aproximação, se manteve em alerta, apenas por instinto, pois reconheceu a assinatura de chackra pouco tempo depois. Ainda ajoelhada na borda do lago, Sakura notou um par de olhos azuis observando-a; a imagem de Naruto se refletia no espelho d'água e ela sorriu ao vê-lo, mas ele parecia desconfortável ao lhe retribuir o gesto. Se levantando e limpando os joelhos cobertos pela legging preta, a médica-nin se voltou para o amigo que coçava a nuca, encabulado.

— Oi, Naruto! Bom dia. O que você faz por aqui? –Sakura questionou, se aproximando.

— Bom dia, Sakura-chan. Eu... Vim treinar. Eu sempre treino aqui. –O loiro respondeu, sorrindo amplamente, mas ainda estava sem jeito, ela percebeu pela postura rígida que ele exibia.

— Hm. Bem, se você quiser privacidade, eu posso... Eu já estava de saída. –Não querendo mais ver a perturbação do amigo, Sakura comentou, se virando para sair.

— Não! Por favor, Sakura-chan, eu queria conversar com você! –Naruto agarrou uma das mãos de Sakura e a levou de volta para a beira do lago.

Retirando as sandálias e arregaçando as pernas da calça até os joelhos, Naruto se sentou no barranco em que Sakura estava ajoelhada há pouco. Batendo levemente no chão ao seu lado, Naruto convidou-a para juntar-se a ele. Sorrindo, mas meio hesitante Sakura retirou os tênis e subiu a malha até os joelhos, se sentando ao lado do amigo. Ao sentir a água fria tocando seus pés, ela reprimiu um gemido, mas pouco tempo depois se adaptou à temperatura.

— Bem... Fique tranquila, Sakura-chan, eu não irei atacá-la. –O loiro zombou, abraçando os ombros da rósea.

— Isso não passou pela minha cabeça, seu tolo! –A médica-nin se defendeu, se aconchegando no abraço.

— Ora ora... Tudo bem então. –Não dando muito crédito às palavras da amiga, o jinchuuriki continuou. — Hm... Então é hoje, não é? Seu último dia em Konoha! Bem, o último por pelo menos alguns meses. –Completou com certa tristeza.

— Sim! É isso mesmo... Hoje é a despedida da "Família Hatake". –Sakura disse com certo deboche.

— Ah, deixe disso, Sakura-chan. Você vai ver que ficar em Suna será algo bom, sabe, respirar novos ares... Ver novas pessoas e conhecê-las. Será um bom tempo. –Naruto comentou com um suspiro.

— Eu espero que sim, que seja bom, mas ainda temo não dar conta. –A kunoichi confessou e dessa vez não se arrependeu. Havia algo no amigo que a impeliu a ser sincera.

— Você ainda entenderá que essa será a missão da sua vida, minha cara. Nunca houve algo do tipo aqui em Konoha e dadas as circunstâncias, será libertador, você vai ver. –Naruto disse em tom de promessa.

— Ah, você é muito engraçado, Naruto-kun... Mas obrigada pela força. Que Kami lhe ouça. –Sakura riu e passou uma das mãos pelo tórax do loiro num gesto de carinho.

— Bem, o que eu queria lhe falar, na verdade... Eu queria lhe agradecer pelo que houve há alguns dias, sabe, a sua reação... Eu precisava desencanar disso tudo e seguir com a minha vida, sem me prender a algo que nunca tive sinais de que fosse recíproco. Eu não posso lhe dizer que já amo a Hinata-chan, seria uma puta hipocrisia da minha parte dizer o contrário, mas ela é realmente muito especial; nós saímos todos esses dias e eu pude conhecê-la um pouco melhor, graças a você. É fato que ela é muito tímida e nós não conseguimos passar muito tempo juntos por causa do pai dela, o senhor Hiashi, mas o pouco tempo que já passamos juntos foi muito bom! –O jinchuuriki confessou, bagunçando os próprios cabelos.

— Oh... Naruto-kun! Isso é ótimo! –A rosada sorriu, abraçando ainda mais o amigo. Finalmente o loiro poderia ter tudo o que merecia, mesmo sendo reticente em aceitar. Com o tempo eles ficariam ainda mais próximos, ela tinha certeza disso. — Que bom que você decidiu dar uma chance a ela, a vocês! Sinceramente, eu lhe desejo tudo de melhor!

— Obrigado, Sakura-chan. –Ele agradeceu e sorriu com sinceridade. — Mas... Assim como eu a ouvi, eu espero que você me ouça também. –O shinobi falou, ficando sério e buscando os olhos verdes da kunoichi.

Ao perceber o tom de seriedade de Naruto, Sakura se preparou. Era raro o amigo perder o tom brincalhão e o riso fácil, por isso sabia que o que viria a seguir era realmente importante. Desvencilhou-se do abraço e o encarou, ajeitando a regata branca que usava.

— Por favor... Por mim, por todos nós que te adoramos e mais ainda, por você mesma, deixe o passado para trás. Esqueça tudo o que o idiota do Sasuke fez a você. Não vale a pena ficar remoendo o passado, você está viva, ele não a matou... Você tem que seguir em frente. –Naruto disse encarando-a, reforçando o desejo de todos os seus amigos. — Permita-se viver tudo de bom que essa nova vida em Suna poderá lhe proporcionar. Tudo, tudo mesmo. Não sei, apaixone-se novamente, sinta o amor maternal que poderá desenvolver por Konohamaru lhe envolver, talvez... Mas por favor, não continue definhando como você vem fazendo.

Ao ver que Sakura não demonstrou qualquer reação, apenas o encarava, ele tomou fôlego e continuou.

— Sabe, a vida passa muito rápido e deixá-la correr, submersa em arrependimentos e lamentações não servirá de nada... Só trará mais dor, mais sofrimento e até, posso dizer, ódio. Não quero que você se perca em seu lado sombrio, Sakura-chan, eu não suportaria perder a minha melhor amiga desse jeito. Já basta tudo de ruim pelo que já passamos e o que já vivemos; eu não quero perder mais um ente querido para a "escuridão".

Naruto suspirou como se estivesse tirando um fardo de suas costas e manteve a firmeza no olhar, mas sem deixar de mostrar a ela seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Eu espero que você se sinta livre, leve... Quero que esqueça, deixe todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou aqui mesmo, nesse lago, ou se preferir, na fronteira com Suna, não sei... Apenas faça algo por você. Esqueça que o Sasuke a magoou e a feriu como você jamais imaginou que ele fosse capaz, lembre-se apenas de quem lhe quer bem, que quer vê-la sorrindo, feliz. Eu torço por você e sei que, se você se der uma chance, você será muito feliz, Sakura-chan. Se abra para novas possibilidades, a sua vida irá mudar radicalmente e eu espero que você aceite as mudanças de coração aberto, com vontade de vivê-las... Enfim, viva.

Sem saber como agir ou reagir diante de tamanha sinceridade, Sakura apenas sentiu as lágrimas descerem, mornas e finas por seu rosto. Naruto ergueu uma das mãos e secou-as gentilmente com o polegar, o que a deixou ainda mais sensível. Realmente, o loiro sabia como chegar ao coração de uma pessoa e Sakura não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz por isso. Era engraçado ver como ele soube como chegar até ela... O amigo já tinha sofrido demais, então era mais que esperado que ele fosse o que melhor a entendesse, ela só não esperava que fosse tanto.

Vendo a amiga tão emocionada, Naruto se virou de lado e a abraçou forte, tocando os longos cabelos rosados. Do fundo do seu coração, ele queria que a amiga fosse feliz. Ela precisava viver – realmente, não vegetar, como vinha fazendo -, ter um amor, não importando quem o fosse.

Sua preferência era que ela se envolvesse com Kakashi, já que assim como ele mesmo, o ex-sensei sempre estaria disposto a ajudá-la, estaria presente e talvez, com essa vida "conjugal" que compartilhariam, algum sentimento mais íntimo nascesse entre os dois, mas... Se isso não fosse possível, que ela fosse feliz com qualquer outro homem, desde que ele a tratasse bem, era o que ela merecia.

Após o momento de emoção, Sakura se recompôs e sorriu, sem graça, para o amigo. E foi assim, em silêncio, apenas com o olhar... Verde e azul se cruzando, que ela o agradeceu e soube que ele havia entendido a mensagem. Ela compreendeu que tudo o que é verdadeiro o tempo não destrói... Ele fortalece!

l-l-l-l-l

— Sakura, por onde você andou? –Mal a médica-nin entrou na sala, a voz de Ino soou vinda do quarto.

— Ino... Acho que eu deixei um bilhete endereçado a você, não? –Sakura questionou, divertida.

— Sim, minha querida, eu o li, mas você demorou demais! Por um acaso você foi encontrar seu "marido"? –A loira perguntou, maliciosa, aparecendo na sala.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo e revirou os olhos quando ouviu a pergunta perversa da amiga. Ino insistia tanto nessa questão que daqui a pouco a própria Sakura acreditaria na "condição" imposta pela missão. A loira se sentou ao seu lado e manteve uma pose especulativa.

— Não, Ino, eu não me encontrei com o Kakashi. Na verdade, eu fui correr e acabei me encontrando com o Naruto; depois de muito conversarmos, fomos tomar um café da manhã naquela confeitaria ao lado da loja de vestidos que nós duas fomos final de semana passado. –A rósea comentou casualmente.

— Oh, sério? Mas e aí, qual foi a temática dessa conversa? Ele não te "bulinou" novamente, né? –Ino questionou levemente preocupada.

— Não, porca, ele não fez isso. Confesso que eu temia que algum avanço "não amistoso" pudesse acontecer, mas ele me falou sobre a Hinata, acredita? –Sakura perguntou sorrindo e Ino a acompanhou.

— Oh meu Kami! Isso foi um pouco demais para os meus ouvidos! –A kunoichi gargalhou e como Sakura não a acompanhou e franziu a testa, confusa, ela se explicou. — Testa... Isso é bom demais para ser verdade! Mas é lógico que eu sei que foi isso que aconteceu! Conte-me o que ele disse. –Ino pediu, dando um leve tapa na coxa de Sakura.

Depois de relatar a conversa que tivera com o jinchuuriki, Sakura decidiu que estava na hora de ajeitar as últimas coisas para a viagem. Assim que terminou, Ino a persuadiu a ir ao salão de beleza, já que esse seria o presente de despedida que a loira lhe daria. Com a possibilidade de dizer "não" sendo rejeitada entusiasticamente, as duas saíram rumo ao salão mais badalado de Konoha.

Esperta como era, Ino já havia deixado o horário delas reservado desde a última vez em que lá estiveram. Sakura estava feliz por poder passar mais um dia tranquilo com a amiga, mas não era de seu feitio se preocupar tanto com sua aparência; Ino estava lhe mudando os gostos, as atitudes aos poucos e ela não tinha certeza se isso era exatamente uma coisa boa.

* * *

Então, pessoal, para quem não aguenta mais saber como as coisas estão em Konoha, daqui mais uns dois capítulos a missão irá começar, realmente.

Bem, não irei prometer o dia da próxima postagem, pois a fanfic está flopada, acho que deu para perceber e o desânimo dessa vez não vai passar tão rápido... enfim, até uma próxima.


	12. Surpresa!

Olá!

Conforme o título, esse capítulo terá uma surpresinha. Espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

"Não é o mais forte que sobrevive, nem o mais inteligente, mas o que melhor se adapta às mudanças."

 **Leon C. Megginson**

* * *

Aquele era o início da tarde de um belo dia primaveril. O ar tremeluzia com a promessa do verão e em sua opinião, Konoha não poderia estar mais resplandecente. As copas das árvores se encostavam umas às outras, formando um bosque arejado, rico em fauna e flora. De onde estava, ele podia visualizar o monumento feito em homenagem aos Hokages ao longe e sorriu.

Como era bom estar de volta! Com seu patriotismo - até então desconhecido - aflorado, ele admirou a grandeza e beleza da Vila mais uma vez e quase não acreditou que ela estivesse destruída há tão pouco tempo. De imediato, sentimentos vividos ali retornaram e ele sentiu seu estômago se contrair, tamanha ansiedade, alegria e também, insegurança. Como ele seria recebido? Essa era uma dúvida que martelava sua mente constantemente.

Envolto em suas dúvidas, ele respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa fresca e úmida lhe invadir os pulmões, trazendo-lhe vigor; alongou os músculos cansados da longa viagem e saltou silenciosamente, abandonando o muro que cercava sua aldeia natal. Sua intenção não era deixar sua presença evidente, por enquanto iria pela floresta, assim não causaria muito alarde.

Caminhando lentamente, ele olhava para as árvores e vez ou outra, a luz solar atingia-lhe os olhos, mas não chegava realmente a incomodar. No fim, ele estava se sentindo acolhido; os pássaros cantarolavam, melodiosos, aumentando sua sensação de aconchego.

Ao pensar em conforto, lembrou-se da última vez que estivera em Konoha. Apesar do medo do que estivesse por vir, ele se sentiu confiante, forte... Isso por um motivo: _ela_ estava lá. Contente por carregar a doce lembrança _dela_ , ele andou mais rápido, de repente querendo vê-la o quanto antes, deixando de lado sua pretensão inicial de não ser notado.

Obviamente, ela não estaria esperando-o naquele mesmo banco de praça, mas mesmo assim, ele não resistiu e ao adentrar na parte habitada da Vila, pouco tempo depois, se dirigiu àquele que foi a testemunha de seu último encontro com ela. Seus lábios se moveram sem sua permissão e um sorriso se formou. Oh, como queria vê-la!

Era estranho para ele se deixar inundar por sentimentos tão estranhos, amorosos, mas o que ele poderia fazer se ela era sua amada desde sempre?! Ele tinha de confessar, o que sentia por ela era diferente de tudo o que havia sentido por qualquer outra mulher. Muitas haviam passado por sua vida, mas nenhuma delas havia lhe marcado de tal forma como ela; mesmo que, até o dia presente, eles não tiveram uma real oportunidade de viver algo afetivo, mas em seu coração ela era única, especial... Uma pena que talvez, fosse tarde demais para que algo acontecesse entre eles.

Vestido com uma capa habitual de viajantes, ele ia passando por entre os habitantes distraídos, seguindo para o local que almejava alcançar e não conteve mais um sorriso; aquela seria uma grande surpresa. Ninguém sequer imaginava que ele estivesse por ali e faria o possível para que sua apresentação fosse grandiosa, mesmo correndo o risco de ela querer matá-lo.

Seu grande plano estava seguindo seu curso até o momento; nenhum dos habitantes parecia reconhecê-lo ou notar sua presença, o que fez com andasse mais confiante, mas ainda, rapidamente. Não demoraria muito para que algum conhecido lhe notasse e estragasse tudo. Graças à Kami, em pouco tempo avistou o edifício em que ela estaria e se preparou: cortou o polegar com os dentes, moldou seu chackra com selos de mão e plantou uma das palmas no chão.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –Murmurou e em poucos segundos um barulho estrondoso foi ouvido.

l-l-l-l-l

Ódio. Esse era o sentimento que a invadia nesse momento. Estava cansada de tentar resolver tudo e nada dar certo e como se já não bastasse tudo o que fazia, mais uma função havia sido acrescentada à sua longa lista de afazeres: organizar a festa de despedida da "Família Hatake". Francamente, qualquer pessoa poderia fazer aquilo, mas ao que parece, ela fora a "melhor" escolha.

Como era de se esperar, sua paciência se esgotou ao ver que teria muita coisa para calcular, planejar... E no fim, Shizune acabou tomando o seu lugar, organizando uma bela recepção. Porém, como nem tudo é perfeito, a adega local atrasou o seu pedido e agora, com poucas horas para o início da festa, a maior parte das bebidas encomendadas não haviam sido entregues.

Tentando não se irritar ainda mais, Tsunade pegou sua fiel companheira, a sua garrafa de saquê que vivia escondida em uma de suas gavetas e bebeu um generoso gole direto do gargalo. Ao sentir o sabor do álcool na boca e logo depois esquentando sua garganta, ela sorriu. Enfim, poderia se sentir relaxada. Preparava-se para mais um dar mais um gole quando ouviu um barulho próximo à sua janela.

Praguejando, Tsunade viu que seu busto havia sido molhado pelo saquê, ela secou-se, limpou algumas gotas da bebida de sua mão no tecido de sua calça e se levantou. O que poderia ter acontecido? Diabos! Só faltava Orochimaru ter se adiantado e resolvido atacar a Vila. Justo hoje?! Ela reconheceu aquele ruído como de um jutsu de invocação, que ela própria usava e esperava ver Manda, a invocação de Orochimaru destruindo Konoha.

Ao chegar à janela, ela viu Gamabunta erguer a cabeça, trazendo Jiraiya em cima. Sua surpresa foi enorme e sua alegria também, porém, ainda estava irritada e ao se lembrar que por causa dele, por conta do susto, seu saquê havia sido desperdiçado, a sua vontade era de socá-lo, tanto pela bebida perdida quanto pelo temor que ele havia lhe dado. Invadir a Vila da Chuva era muito arriscado e mesmo sendo um excelente shinobi, ele poderia não ter voltado vivo.

— Jiraiya, eu não acredito que você me invocou aqui!? E por qual motivo!? Faça-me o favor. –A voz de Gamabunta foi ouvida, carregada de resignação. Ao ver Tsunade na janela da Torre, o sapo entendeu o motivo de sua aparição e zombou: — Seu velho tolo... Você não desiste mesmo, não é?! Já passou o tempo em que ela poderia se impressionar conosco.

— Iuhul, fique quieto. –Jiraiya exigiu dando um leve chute na cabeça de Gamabunta. O Sannin estava agora sorrindo de forma presunçosa para a Hokage, provocando ainda mais a ira da loira.

— Não vou ficar aqui vendo _ela_ acabar contigo. –Ao ouvir o aviso do sapo, Jiraiya preparou-se para pular. — Eu estava no meio de um delicioso almoço. –Resmungando, Gamabunta sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça e Jiraiya pousou sobre o telhado, próximo à janela.

— Yo, Tsunade. –Cumprimentou ainda sorrindo, se debruçando no umbral da janela de forma galante.

— Seu filho de uma puta! –Tsunade bradou, desferindo um soco em direção ao Sannin que já esperando aquela reação da loira, se desviou.

— Não fique zangada, Tsunade. Foi uma surpresa boa, confesse. –Jiraiya provocou, gargalhando e se desviando dos socos seguintes.

— Desgraçado, você quase me mata de susto! E me fez derrubar meu saquê! –Tsunade estava tão nervosa que seu rosto estava avermelhado, o que divertia o Sannin.

Jiraiya pensou que estava com sorte, pois ela estava tão cega em sua raiva que sequer pensou em sair da sala. Se ela resolvesse lutar com ele no telhado, provavelmente a Torre viria abaixo. Usando sua agilidade, ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro e segurou os punhos de Tsunade com ambas as mãos junto ao peito. A força do impacto quase o jogou para fora do telhado, porém ele moldou chakra nos pés e se manteve firme.

— Ora, pare com isso. –Ainda segurando os punhos da loira, Jiraiya pediu. — Vamos lá, vamos entrar e conversar. Depois de tanto tempo fora, essa é a recepção que eu tenho? –Questionou indignado.

— Me solte! Seu bastardo! –Tsunade se livrou das mãos de Jiraiya, mas ele foi mais rápido e pulou a janela, entrando em sua sala. Ele parou à frente de Tsunade e por um rápido momento, a Godaime ficou feliz em vê-lo.

— Não vai me dar um abraço de boas-vindas? –Ele questionou sorrindo, exalando confiança.

— Nem em mil anos. –Tsunade morria de vontade de fazer aquilo, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

— Ora, se você não me der, eu tomo de você. –Jiraiya disse com ousadia. Tsunade mal absorveu as palavras proferidas pelo Sannin e sentiu os braços poderosos em torno do seu corpo. Mesmo com seu cérebro lhe dizendo que ela deveria empurrá-lo e socá-lo até quebrar-lhe algumas costelas - novamente -, seu coração lhe dizia o contrário; seu coração implorava para que ela o abraçasse de volta e matasse a saudade que sentira por tanto tempo.

Hesitante, a Godaime ouviu seu coração e abraçou Jiraiya, ainda sem se deixar levar pelo carinho que sentia por ele. Aos poucos ela relaxou e sorriu apoiada no peito largo do pervertido em questão, enquanto sentia as mãos masculinas tocarem suas costas, em um gesto de carinho. Oh, como era bom tê-lo de volta! Mesmo com seus escândalos, suas pesquisas idiotas e tudo o mais, ela o adorava. Ele sempre fora especial para ela, mas isso era algo que ela não deixaria que ele soubesse, pelo menos não por enquanto.

— Jiraiya, seu filho de uma mãe! Que susto você me deu! Eu achei que fosse o Orochimaru atacando a Vila! –Tsunade exclamou, interrompendo o abraço e dando um soco no braço do Sannin.

— Bem, não é para tanto, minha querida. Minha intenção não era essa, isso eu garanto a você! –Jiraiya gargalhou ante a evidente preocupação da Hokage, mas logo interrompeu o riso para alisar a parte do braço que fora atingida pelo soco. — Eu posso saber o motivo de tanto medo? Ele está se movendo devagar, esperando a hora certa para dar o bote, ele não virá tão cedo, Tsunade.

— Nunca se pode confiar no Orochimaru, mesmo que tenhamos uma ideia de como será seus planos. –Mesmo se sentindo tranquilizada, ela insistiu na ideia de que a qualquer momento o outro Sannin Lendário poderia atacar, afinal, ao que parecia, Orochimaru estava mais que desesperado por um novo hospedeiro.

— Certo, pode ser, mas acho muito difícil.

Ao ver que Tsunade seguia para sua cadeira, deixando-o em pé próximo à janela, Jiraiya se adiantou e se sentou em cima do tampo da mesa, do lado direito de Tsunade. Ele exibiu mais um sorriso, ao ver que ela tirava um copo de dentro de uma das gavetas e o enchia com saquê, que ainda estava em cima da mesa.

— Aqui, tome. Vamos brindar à sua volta! –Ela deu-lhe o copo, tomou seu gole direto no gargalo e sorriu ao vê-lo ingerir o líquido. Logo que ele bebeu todo o líquido, ela ficou séria e guardou a garrafa. — Seu bastardo, você preocupou a todos! O que aconteceu? Em seus relatórios você não nos contou como escapou. –Tsunade enfim, poderia matar a sua curiosidade.

— Bem, essa é uma história muito longa, mas irei resumi-la. –Jiraiya pousou o copo em cima da mesa e começou a contar-lhe pelo o que havia passado.

Tsunade ficou chocada ao saber que Jiraiya havia sido preso numa emboscada e esteve prestes a morrer. Se não fosse por uma das mulheres que ele esteve em contato em Amegakure, ele poderia não ter voltado para Konoha com vida. Ela o abrigou, mesmo correndo o risco de ser morta; seu marido havia sido morto em uma suposta missão, o que pareceu a ela muito estranho, então, mesmo em meio à dor da perda, ela ajudou Jiraiya a invadir o esconderijo de Pain e com os poucos conhecimentos medicinais que tinha, curou-lhe as feridas. Ela havia ficado de olho em toda a movimentação causada pela luta à distância e assim que Pain e seus Caminhos acharam que Jiraiya estava morto e retornaram para a Torre, ela o socorreu.

Depois de seis meses, período em que os ferimentos mais graves haviam sido curados, Fukasaku fez uma invocação reversa e terminou de curá-lo no "Lar dos Sapos". Após mais alguns meses, ele estava bem fisicamente o suficiente para sair de Monte Myoboku e recomeçar suas "pesquisas". Resumidamente, a luta contra Pain lhe custara quase um ano de vida e muitos ossos quebrados, mas graças a algum ser superior, ele conseguira sobreviver. Ele havia perdido a luta de seu afilhado contra Pain, mas ficara muito orgulhoso ao saber que o jinchuuriki esteve lá, treinando para conseguir entrar no Modo Sennin.

Agora que a Akatsuki havia sido aniquilada, eles estavam com um "novo-antigo-inimigo" e ele não iria admitir para Tsunade, pelo menos não por enquanto, que o ex-companheiro de time vinha com toda a força. Orochimaru havia se especializado ainda mais em seus experimentos e jutsus e o pior, usara muitas informações genéticas dos integrantes da Akatsuki para criar algo que, mesmo Jiraiya, sequer sabia do que se tratava. Por isso ele estava de volta, para ajudar Naruto a ser ainda mais forte, para liquidar Orochimaru de uma vez por todas.

Ainda tinha a questão da passagem de poder. Ao que parecia, Tsunade queria se aposentar do cargo de Hokage e Naruto seria treinado para ser seu sucessor. Só restava esperar para ver se o plano que o Conselho havia traçado desse certo; ao se lembrar do tal plano, Jiraiya questionou:

— Mas e essa fuga para Suna, como você concordou com isso? Eu sempre achei que usar seu experimento de rejuvenescimento em uma missão tão perigosa como essa fosse contra suas regras! –Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Jiraiya sabia muito bem que Tsunade odiaria compartilhar seu precioso elixir da juventude, então, só lhe restava deduzir que ela realmente temia pelo que pudesse acontecer ao jovem Sarutobi.

— Acontece que as minhas regras mudaram. Quase ninguém sabe desse meu líquido precioso, então cale-se, ou eu lhe quebro os dentes! –Tsunade ameaçou, apertando o joelho do Sannin.

Desviando-se do toque da loira o mais rápido que conseguiu, Jiraiya se levantou e olhou de relance para os papéis em cima da mesa. Aquilo era um recibo de compra de dezenas de garrafas de saquê, entre outras bebidas. Ele ficou assustado. Tsunade teria virado uma alcoólatra?

— Você se tornou uma alcoólatra, Tsunade? –Ele questionou, pegando o papel e erguendo-o na altura dos olhos claros da mulher. Seu temor era que por qualquer motivo que fosse ela tivesse se afundado no álcool. Ele jamais se perdoaria se isso fosse verdade e mais ainda, em último caso, se seu sumiço fosse a causa da "queda" dela.

— Ora, não seja tolo, Jiraiya! Eu não sou uma alcoólatra! Essa é a lista de bebidas que pedi na adega local para a festa de despedida do Kakashi, Konohamaru e da Sakura. Hoje é o último dia da "Família Hatake" aqui em Konoha. –Tsunade explicou, rindo da preocupação do Sannin.

— Ah, sim... Entendi. Que bom que é apenas para a festa, pois aí tem bebida para um exército inteiro. Mas voltando à missão, porque a menina Sakura foi escolhida? Eu achei que você quisesse mantê-la no hospital, para que ela se aperfeiçoasse ainda mais em seus jutsus de cura. –O Sannin perguntou intrigado.

— Confesso que eu queria que ela ficasse mais algum tempo "de molho", mas agora surgiu uma oportunidade imperdível de testar suas habilidades. A Sakura é a segunda melhor médica-nin de todo o País do Fogo, fica apenas atrás de mim, é claro, mas ela é mais que fundamental nessa missão. Konohamaru pode se sentir mal com relação ao experimento e além da sua experiência com a medicina, o seu poder de combate é impressionante, por isso, não vejo muitas razões para prendê-la aqui. –Concluiu orgulhosa por ter participado do crescimento da jovem kunoichi.

— Ah... Eu entendo perfeitamente, mas se bem a conheço, Tsunade, eu aposto que você tem um truque na manga, não é mesmo? –Jiraiya questionou com malícia. Ele havia achado muito estranho Tsunade ter concordado com algo tão... Diferente quanto essa missão.

— Bem... Eu... –Constrangida, Tsunade olhou para seus papéis e corou. Esse comportamento lhe era atípico, mas Jiraiya a conhecia muito bem e isso a deixou extremamente embaraçada. Ela poderia negar, naturalmente, mas para evitar que Jiraiya a atormentasse, decidiu-se por confirmar. — Certo, eu tenho sim, mas eles sequer desconfiarão... Bem, pode ser que desconfiem, mas se o que eu imagino e planejo acontecer, eles ficarão ainda mais unidos e a missão terá ainda mais chances de sucesso!

Tsunade estava convicta de que seu plano oculto daria certo e quando a confirmação viesse, ela se sentiria infinitamente bem, pois mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

— Tsunade, você não pode brincar com os sentimentos dos outros dessa forma. Você não pode mandar um casal para uma missão assim, com motivos ocultos; as chances de eles se odiarem, ao invés de se gostarem também são enormes. –Jiraiya tentou trazer à tona a responsabilidade e consciência da Hokage, ela estava se envolvendo em algo que poderia ter dois lados distintos.

— Eu não estou brincando. Olha, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, ok? Tenho que dar uma dura nesse pessoal da adega, eu preciso dessas bebidas até as 18:00 de hoje. –Tsunade mudou de assunto, ela não queria ser questionada por Jiraiya mais uma vez, eles poderiam prolongar a conversa até o horário da festa e ela não queria isso.

— Bem, se você quiser, eu posso resolver isso. –O Sannin se ofereceu, já pegando o papel que estivera em sua posse momentos antes.

— Obrigada! Eu fico honrada com sua ajuda. Nos encontraremos aqui mais tarde, para irmos juntos? –Ela perguntou, querendo passar mais tempo com Jiraiya, mesmo que desconhecesse a real razão para aquilo.

— Pode ter certeza de que sim, minha querida. –Confirmou com uma piscadela e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, seguindo em direção à janela, de onde saltou.

l-l-l-l-l

Hinata caminhava pelo centro de Konoha pensando em como sua vida havia mudado na última semana. Naruto havia lhe procurado quase todos os dias após o sábado em que se encontraram no pub; ela sequer queria ter ido até lá, mas Kurenai insistira tanto, que nem mesmo Hiashi conseguira negar. Após ver todo o esforço da sua ex-sensei em ajudá-la a sair de casa, ela viu que a morena estava certa, ficar somente treinando para tomar conta do clã Hyuuga não estava lhe trazendo muitos resultados; como toda jovem, ela também precisava de diversão e certamente, ela poderia dizer, havia se divertido mais em uma semana que em alguns anos.

Naruto a fazia rir e por mais que, por diversas vezes, um clima estranho se instalava entre eles próximo ao final do encontro, ela percebia que ele estava curtindo aquilo, que queria compartilhar daqueles momentos com ela. Suas esperanças haviam sido renovadas, deixando-a cada vez mais ansiosa para saber o que ele planejava a cada vez que se encontravam. Tudo bem que em três vezes das cinco em que saíram, o local escolhido fora o Ichiraku, mas só de estar ao lado dele, uma sensação boa a invadia e só aquilo já lhe bastava.

A Hyuuga se dirigia a uma loja de roupas, ela tinha a intenção de comprar uma roupa nova para usar na festa, mas pensando melhor, talvez ela nem fosse, afinal, sem Kurenai lhe dando apoio naquela noite, Hiashi poderia se opor à saída de sua herdeira. O que ela realmente queria era que certo loiro de olhos azuis a convidasse para acompanhá-lo, mas talvez ela estivesse esperando demais.

— Um beijo por seus pensamentos. –Uma voz levemente rouca soou próxima ao seu ouvido, assustando-a.

— Na-Naruto-kun! Você me assustou. –Pega desprevenida, Hinata gaguejou e empertigou-se. O que ele fazia ali? Ela não havia notado se fora seguida, mas duvidava que ele estivesse à sua procura.

— Me desculpe Hinata-chan. Eu estava indo ver o que a "vovó" quer comigo e te vi... Aí eu pensei: será que você não gostaria de me acompanhar à festa de logo mais? –O jinchuuriki indagou sorrindo.

— Bem... Eu... –Era como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos e não podendo estar mais feliz por isso, ela sorriu, dando-lhe uma resposta. — Claro, eu adoraria. –Assentiu, vendo o sorriso do loiro se alargar ainda mais.

— Ok, busco você às 19:30! –Gritou feliz, se afastando e indo em direção à Torre Hokage.

Hinata suspirou, vendo-o se afastar e mais uma vez a chama da esperança se reascendeu em seu peito. Bem, ele havia dito "um beijo pelos seus pensamentos", mas o mesmo não tinha acontecido... Isso era um sinal de que à noite ele poderia acontecer? Envolta em sua áurea de admiração, ela sequer se deu conta de que, se quisesse estar pronta a tempo, teria de escolher uma roupa o mais rápido o possível. Ino e Sakura que passavam, voltando para o apartamento compartilhado, viram a morena parada próxima à loja com cara de apaixonada e logo se aproximaram; após uma conversa animada, elas acabaram ajudando-a na escolha. Cada uma delas tinha suas próprias expectativas para aquela noite, mas Hinata ainda pensava se o tão esperado beijo aconteceria, finalmente.

* * *

Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo.

Sei que pode ter ficado meio "viagem" o Jiraiya ter voltado, mas é como minha mana me disse: "A fic é sua, você faz o que você quiser!" Enfim, eu fiz! :)

Como eu havia dito antes, a missão virá logo, no capítulo 14, para ser mais exata. Quis "aparar" algumas arestas para que nenhuma dúvida fique pairando no ar, beleza?

Até uma próxima, espero vê-los nos comentários.

P.S: Não terei mais dia fixo para postar.


	13. Impulsos?

Olá!

Trago mais um capítulo e irei confessar, eu A-M-E-I escrevê-lo. Simplesmente adorei, de verdade. Vocês irão entender já na primeira parte do texto .

Bem, não sei se vocês imaginam ou imaginaram, mas eu não irei abandonar a fic, apesar de EU me sentir abandonada... enfim... gostaria que vocês expusessem suas opiniões, assim eu me sinto motivada a trazer acontecimentos legais, emocionantes e porque não, hots à fanfic.

Boa leitura.

* * *

"Tente a sua sorte! A vida é feita de oportunidades. O homem que vai mais longe é quase sempre aquele que tem coragem de arriscar."

 **Dale Carnegie**

* * *

O doce perfume de frutas e baunilha permeava o ar, deixando a atmosfera do quarto ainda mais feminina e íntima. Tsunade se olhou no grande espelho de sua suíte e sorriu, gostando da imagem refletida nele. Ela trajava um vestido de comprimento mediano, verde e com uma larga listra branca em suas extremidades; ele tinha o decote em v bastante pronunciado, deixando seu farto busto ainda mais evidente. A Hokage não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas de repente, ela sentira uma necessidade absurda de mudar a aparência, mesmo que apenas por uma noite.

Tudo bem, ela sabia que a presença inesperada de Jiraiya havia contribuído para isso, mesmo que indiretamente. Ok, a quem ela queria enganar? Ele era o motivo de tanta arrumação e vaidade, mas definitivamente, não era sua intenção ter cedido àquele impulso. Ele nem merecia tanto empenho de sua parte... Ainda mais depois do susto que ele havia pregado em todos na época da Akatsuki.

Dando de ombros para seu reflexo, Tsunade pegou a primeira sandália que encontrou, mas ao ver que o calçado tipicamente ninja não combinaria com seu vestido, procurou por algo mais elaborado e acabou encontrando uma sandália que Sakura havia lhe dado cerca de um ano atrás, em seu aniversário: era uma sandália de salto alto, cor da pele e de modelo gladiador, que ia até os tornozelos.

Percebendo que aquela tinha sido a sua melhor escolha, ela borrifou mais um pouco de perfume em seu pescoço, passou um batom mate levemente rosado nos lábios e saiu em direção à porta. Antes que saísse completamente, ela pegou o chapéu de Hokage que ficava dependurado atrás da porta e rumou em direção ao seu gabinete, onde se encontraria com Jiraiya.

O Sannin estava hospedado na casa de seu afilhado, Naruto, já que suas economias estavam reduzidas, afinal, já tinha certo tempo que ele não publicava uma obra nova e também, a convivência com o jinchuuriki, depois de tanto tempo separados, poderia ajudá-los no treinamento. Tsunade não se opôs a isso, aliás, ela mesma tinha chamado Naruto em sua sala para pedir-lhe que abrigasse o mais velho e a sugestão havia sido aceita de bom grado, afinal, o garoto ficara muito feliz em vê-lo voltar ao lar.

Com passos firmes, ela se dirigiu à sua sala e abriu a porta, vendo uma enorme sombra sentada em sua mesa, em meio a penumbra do ambiente. Ela sabia de quem se tratava, mas mesmo assim, seu reflexo fora tocar o interruptor e, percebendo sua ação, Jiraiya a impediu.

— Por favor, não, Tsunade. –Sua voz grave reverberou no recinto, trazendo um arrepio à espinha da Hokage.

— Ora... Jiraiya, você quer brincar de pique esconde? –Ela questionou com uma leve irritação na voz. Agarrou o chapéu em sua mão com mais força e esperou que ele lhe respondesse.

— Não, essa não é minha intenção. Aproxime-se, por favor. –O Sannin pediu educadamente.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Tsunade percebeu suas pernas se movendo, desobedecendo-lhe. Em poucos segundos ela já havia abandonado a porta e estava cada vez mais perto do homem que agora, parecia ter um imã que a atraía para si. O clima entre eles após o momento do reencontro havia sido amigável, porém, ela estava confusa demais para definir o que sentia.

Ele estendeu sua mão e Tsunade esticou o seu braço livre, tocando-o. Assim de perto, a Hokage pode sentir o perfume que Jiraiya usava, era uma fragrância máscula, amadeirada e que a inebriou imediatamente. Respirando fundo, ela apertou a grande mão surpreendentemente macia em contato com a sua e indagou quase em um sussurro:

— O que você quer? –Tsunade mal reconhecia sua própria voz, de tão fraca que ela havia saído.

— Acredito que o mesmo que você. –O tom grave e rouco em que a sentença fora dita deixou-a arrepiada e antes que ela se desse conta, Jiraiya a puxava para mais perto e abaixava a cabeça em direção à sua.

O primeiro contato de seus lábios foi suave, gentil, de uma forma que ela sequer imaginava que poderia ser. Hesitante, Jiraiya sentiu o contorno dos lábios femininos com os seus e ao perceber que a Godaime não o repeliria, aprofundou o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios femininos com a ponta da língua, pedindo passagem, que logo foi cedida.

Ainda meio distantes, continuaram a se beijar, suas respirações estavam pesadas, errantes, até que, não tendo mais o receio de, porventura, ser rejeitado, Jiraiya deslizou uma das mãos sobre o quadril dela, puxando-a para junto da proteção de seu peito, enquanto os lábios assumiam o controle dos dela. Ele a trouxe para mais perto para que sentisse os efeitos que sua presença e o seu doce perfume faziam com o seu corpo. O momento, para ele, era de uma significância sem igual, afinal, durante toda a sua vida, aquele foi seu maior desejo: ter Tsunade em seus braços.

Aquilo era tão perfeito! Ambos pensavam. Finalmente, depois de tantos anos, eles estavam cedendo à alguns desejos escondidos em seu íntimo, mesmo que no caso de Tsunade, ela negasse efusivamente que os tinha. Ela esqueceu-se de tudo que não fosse o calor daquela boca, o modo como ele inclinava a cabeça para beijá-la mais profundamente e de como se sentia leve e aconchegada àqueles braços e peito fortes.

Seus seios estavam ainda mais fartos e pesados, e chegavam a doer esmagados contra ele. Ela estava retribuindo o seu beijo como que enfeitiçada e, por um breve e ardente momento, ela não quis outra coisa senão se entregar àquele encantamento, mas ao se dar conta do poder e a virilidade do corpo masculino, Tsunade se afastou, ofegando.

Ela queria muito que eles continuassem a se beijar e até gostaria que algo mais acontecesse, porém, não poderia se esquecer de que era a Hokage e teria de presidir uma recepção dali algum tempo. Sorrindo, mesmo que talvez, ele não percebesse, ela tocou-lhe a face e murmurou:

— Oh, Jiraiya... Não entendo como nunca fizemos isso antes... –Ao perceber que ele diria algo, ela o silenciou, pousando o indicador em seus lábios. — Eu gostaria muito que continuássemos de onde paramos, mas isso pode esperar um pouco mais... Já esperamos tanto tempo que algumas horas não farão muita diferença. Agora eu tenho uma festa para abrir e um discurso para ditar.

Puxando-o pela mão, Tsunade abandonou a sala, sorrindo como há tempos não fazia e ignorando que, em meio à penumbra, seu companheiro também tinha um sorriso enorme e contagiante estampado em seus lábios.

l-l-l-l-l

A festa de despedida seria realizada em um grande salão de festas no centro de Konoha. Os únicos civis que seriam convidados resumiam-se apenas aos familiares da "Família Hatake" - afinal, a missão em que partiriam tinha um certo nível de confidencialidade -, tendo shinobis como maioria entre os convidados. Todos os que serviam à Hokage sabiam sobre a missão, se não inteiramente, ao menos de alguns detalhes, mas mesmo assim, a Godaime usaria a desculpa da volta de Jiraiya como um dos motivos da comemoração, assim não levantaria muitas suspeitas, se alguém estivesse espreitando.

No apartamento compartilhado por Ino e Sakura, há pouco, acontecera uma pequena confusão. Ino insistira para que a amiga usasse algo mais elaborado, mais elegante, mas Sakura insistira em que não queria, mais uma vez, chamar a atenção para si mesma. Depois de uma discussão calorosa, Sakura vestiu uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, de forma que um lado ficava caído em um dos ombros; optou por uma saia vermelha lisa, levemente rodada e aplicou uma maquiagem leve nos olhos, realçando os lábios cheios em um tom carmesim que enaltecia a cor de sua pele. Seus cabelos haviam sido cacheados e estavam soltos, dando-lhe um ar quase selvagem.

Depois que Sakura calçou um par de sandálias pretas de salto alto, com estilo delicado e fecho nos tornozelos, a loira teve de reconhecer, o resultado havia ficado bem melhor que o que ela havia proposto e após elogiá-la, Ino desculpou-se por querer comandar tanto a vida da amiga. Sakura já era uma adulta e sabia o que fazia, mas para Ino, deixar de fazer e dizer certas coisas era praticamente impossível... Ainda mais depois do ato de rebeldia que a rósea tivera durante a tarde. Após irem ao salão e encontrarem com Hinata na volta, a médica-nin havia tido a ideia de marcar a nova fase de sua vida e para isso, pensou em algo que Ino jamais teria imaginado que ela faria: uma tatuagem.

Ino havia ficado histérica com a vontade até então desconhecida da amiga e depois de quase brigarem em público, à contragosto, a loira acompanhou-a à um estúdio em que Sakura confiava. A rósea havia ficado responsável por fazer a fiscalização dos locais que ofereciam aquele serviço, agindo como uma "vigilância sanitária" há algum tempo e havia gostado do local. Depois de alguns minutos, indecisa com a variedade de opções, ela havia escolhido um desenho, que em sua opinião, era perfeito: uma pequena borboleta azul - do gênero/espécie Morpho - e ao seu lado, um kanji significando _força_.

Após o trabalho ser concluído, Ino havia ficado fascinada e disse ao tatuador que em breve seria ela é quem estaria sentada naquela cadeira e sairia de lá com uma tatoo ainda mais encantadora que a da amiga. Sakura havia escolhido a nuca para abrigar a arte e agora pedia à Ino para que passasse um pouco de pó por cima, já que não queria chamar a atenção para sua nova "aquisição". A pele já estava cicatrizada, pois ela usara seu poder de cura, na intenção de não ter que ficar aplicando pomada no local durante a viagem, pois ainda não queria que Kakashi ou Konohamaru vissem a tatuagem, ou começariam a especular.

— Testa, sua rebelde... Sua tatoo ficou linda! Mal posso esperar para fazer a minha. –Ino comentou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos róseos da amiga, a fim de cobrir-lhe a nuca. Entregou a embalagem de pó e o pincel para Sakura, admirando-a mais uma vez, concluindo que a amiga estava deslumbrante. Afastou-se e alisou a saia de seu vestido, que também era levemente rodada e ergueu as mangas até os cotovelos, permitindo que seus braços se movessem mais naturalmente.

Para essa noite, Ino havia escolhido um vestido preto, todo com detalhes em renda preta, com mangas que chegavam aos pulsos, também feitas de renda, lhe emprestando um ar meio gótico, mas elegante ao mesmo tempo. Para completar, seus longos cabelos loiros haviam sido cacheados somente nas pontas, dando o volume necessário para deixá-la deslumbrante. Seus pés estavam calçados com um par de sandálias semelhantes ao de Sakura, mas com um estilo mais pesado, quase rústico.

— Não seja boba, Ino. É só um desenho, não tem nada a ver com rebeldia... Até porque, eu sempre quis fazer uma, só não tive muita coragem. Acredito que assim que eu me lembrar dela, a mensagem que eu quis passar para mim mesma prevalecerá. –Sakura respondeu sorrindo, andando até a escrivaninha, onde havia deixado o restante dos seus itens de maquiagem e higiene. — Você tem uma ideia do que irá escolher? Será algum desenho maior ou uma arte mais discreta, como a minha? –Perguntou espirrando um pouco de perfume no pescoço, antebraços e punhos.

— Bem, eu ainda não tenho certeza do que será, mas eu não irei tatuar o nome do Yamato ou nossas iniciais, se é isso que você está pensando... Eu farei algo simbólico, com algum significado também, assim como você. –Ino respondeu hesitante, enquanto pegava a bolsa de mão para saírem.

— Pense bem, pois é algo de que jamais devemos nos arrepender. –Sakura aconselhou, também pegando sua bolsa.

— Pode deixar Testão, pensarei com calma. Agora vamos, ou chegaremos bem atrasadas para a sua festa de despedida.

l-l-l-l-l

Konohamaru adentrou o salão de festas timidamente, seguido pelos pais, mas logo sentiu a atmosfera alegre contagiá-lo e por algum tempo, ele se esqueceu de que ficaria sem ver sua querida Aldeia por longos meses... Anos até, dependendo do que acontecesse. Assim que se deu conta da terrível realidade que vivia, sentiu um aperto no peito e olhou para seus pais que estavam ao seu lado. Sua mãe lhe sorriu e afagou os seus cabelos, como fazia quando era mais jovem, talvez tendo uma sensação nostálgica ao vê-lo pequeno novamente.

Para ele, ter a cabeça de um adolescente aprisionada num corpo de criança estava sendo torturante, mas no fim, ele sabia, todo o esforço seria válido. Ele faria o possível para que tudo desse certo, mesmo que isso implicasse que ele se tornasse um garoto mais discreto, fechado, assim como seu pai postiço. Todas as tardes, após os treinos, enquanto esperava pela Godaime para as aplicações do experimento, Konohamaru havia pesquisado um pouco sobre as vidas de seus novos "pais" e descobriu coisas interessantes a respeito de ambos, mas Kakashi, sem dúvida, lhe chamara bem mais a atenção. O homem era um mistério puro!

Distraindo-se de seus pensamentos, o Sarutobi olhou de soslaio para um palco improvisado que havia sido montado e viu que seu pai havia se afastado e estava conversando com a Godaime, provavelmente combinando os últimos detalhes antes da partida do jovem Sarutobi. De repente, Konohamaru sentiu seus olhos serem cobertos com mãos macias e pequenas, delicadas... Que ele já conhecia tão bem. Além do toque gentil, o doce e suave perfume que a acompanhava incensou o ambiente, lhe trazendo tranquilidade.

— Moegi! –O Sarutobi se livrou do toque gentil da garota e a abraçou, discretamente.

Ambos haviam combinado de não trocarem carinhos publicamente, pois a nova condição física de Konohamaru era bastante desconfortável e também, ele não queria expor Moegi, não agora, quando não podiam assumir abertamente o romance que viviam. Era fato também que ele não queria atrair olhares de estranheza para os dois, imagine só uma jovem se agarrando a uma "criança"... Por isso, ambos se manteriam discretos.

— Konohamaru-kun, você está uma gracinha! –Moegi elogiou, rindo logo em seguida.

Konohamaru estava vestido de forma casual, mas a própria mãe havia dito que ele lembrava à Kakashi quando mais jovem; para deixá-lo completamente parecido, faltava apenas a máscara, que o Sarutobi dispensou facilmente, afinal, só encarnaria seu papel de "filho do ninja copiador de Konoha" somente na manhã seguinte. Depois de conversar com Moegi por alguns minutos, Konohamaru pediu licença e foi falar com seu pai postiço, que havia entrado no estabelecimento pouco tempo atrás.

— E aí, sensei... Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi... Pai... Ah, eu não sei como chamá-lo agora! –Konohamaru cumprimentou-o, gargalhando nervosamente.

— Hey, Konohamaru! –Kakashi cumprimentou, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto. — Bem, eu confesso que também estou meio confuso com tudo isso. –Kakashi admitiu, coçando a nuca, sem jeito.

— Pois bem, devemos começar a nos acostumar com meu novo nome também... A partir de amanhã eu serei Yoshiaki. –O jovem propôs cumprimentando Yamato com um gesto de cabeça. O homem havia acabava de se juntar a eles.

— Realmente. Vamos combinar assim: quando não estivermos em missão, você pode me chamar de Kakashi mesmo e eu o chamo pelo seu nome. Agora, quando estivermos na frente de outras pessoas e durante a viagem, você pode me chamar de pai e eu te chamo de filho ou pelo seu nome falso. Será um bom exercício para que nós nos acostumemos e, se trombarmos com alguém no meio do caminho, não ficará estranho. Combinado?

— Oh, sim. Tudo bem! Acredito que com a Sakura... Sakura-san devemos agir da mesma maneira, não é? –Questionou e deu uma piscadela marota para Yamato, logo completando a pergunta: — Ou você irá chamá-la de _meu amor_... hm... ou alguma coisa do tipo?

Ao ouvir a pergunta ousada, Yamato não se conteve e gargalhou, sendo seguido pelo Sarutobi, deixando Kakashi paralisado, sem saber o que responder. Ambos podiam jurar que viram um leve rubor cobrir a pele livre da máscara do prateado, mas nada comentaram, apenas riram ainda mais, o que fez Kakashi reagir.

— Acho que vocês deveriam cuidar de suas próprias vidas. É lógico que ela será chamada como sempre foi: Sakura. –Ao ver que os dois ainda riam o copy-ninja se exasperou. — Que diabos, eu terei que aguentar piadinhas e insinuações até quando?

Nervoso, Kakashi iria se afastar, mas logo foi puxado por Yamato, que tentava controlar o riso.

— Certo, senpai, nos desculpe. Nós realmente não perdemos uma, mas vamos esquecer isso, sim? Até porque o alvo de nossa conversa acaba de chegar. –Yamato apontou com a cabeça em direção à porta e deu ao prateado um sorriso genuíno, sem traços de zombaria dessa vez.

Ao se virar na direção apontada pelo ex-anbu, Kakashi se sentiu como da outra vez no pub; seu corpo foi tomado por uma sensação que ele não sabia definir com clareza, ele sabia apenas que deveria parar de se sentir assim toda vez em que via Sakura. Ele foi arrancado de seu torpor pelo assobio que Konohamaru deixou escapar e ao olhar para Yamato, viu que o ex-subordinado tinha um sorriso débil nos lábios e os olhos ainda mais arregalados. Balançando a cabeça em negativa, Kakashi teve certeza de que a conversa que tiveram no domingo não havia servido de nada; Tenzou jamais saberia esconder de todos o que sentia por Ino e já era passada a hora de assumirem aquele relacionamento.

— Uau, eu tenho a mãe postiça mais linda de toda Konoha! Sou um "filho" de sorte! E você, sensei, é o marido de mentirinha mais sortudo de todos! –Konohamaru disse quase gritando, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas a eles. Em alguns segundos, algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas, o que deixou o prateado ainda mais desconfortável.

— Tudo bem, Konohamaru, eu entendo seu ponto de vista, eu só não queria que praticamente toda Konoha soubesse dele. –Kakashi reclamou com o Sarutobi, lhe bagunçando os cabelos novamente.

— Quer saber...? Eu acho que você compartilha da minha opinião, mas morre de medo ou sei lá o que de admitir. –O jovem foi incisivo, categórico em seu argumento.

— Konohamaru... Acho bom você não se meter no que não lhe diz respeito, ok? Vamos cuidar das nossas próprias vidas e curtir a noite, beleza? –Kakashi desviou o assunto, se afastando em direção ao balcão a fim de pegar uma bebida com o barman.

— Yamato-taichou... Você sabe que ele ainda vai agradecer à Kami e à velhota por isso tudo, não é? –Perguntou de forma cúmplice.

Yamato que ainda estava meio abobalhado por ter visto Ino, voltou à realidade com a cotovelada que ganhou do Sarutobi e, meio perdido, pediu que o garoto repetisse a pergunta, que logo teve uma rápida afirmativa. Tsunade não era idiota, ela sabia muito bem o que fazia ao colocar duas pessoas solteiras para conviverem em outra Vila, com um garoto à tiracolo, como uma família. Ele mesmo só esperava que o tiro não saísse pela culatra.

— Por falar no diabo... –Yamato concluiu ao ver a Godaime subindo no palco improvisado.

Tsunade fez um breve discurso, dando ênfase à chegada de Jiraiya e à missão que teria Kakashi como capitão, mas não deu muitos detalhes. No fim, todos tiveram a sensação de que a festa estava sendo realizada em comemoração pela volta do Sannin à Konoha, o que para a "Família Hatake", de certa forma, foi um alívio, pois quanto menos gente soubesse da missão e suas circunstâncias, melhor. Com isso, a comemoração foi aberta, fazendo com que os convidados relaxassem e aproveitassem a noite.

* * *

Eu espero, de coração, que vocês tenham curtido. Eu A-M-E-I escrever o capítulo por conta do momento JiraTsu e estou pensando em escrever uma one-shot depois contando o que aconteceu depois desse beijo .

E ah gente, pelo amor de Deus, a sandália da Tsu não é daquelas que o pessoal usa em "Os Dez Mandamentos", pelo amor de Deus... kkkkk'. Joguem aí no Google: sandália gladiadora mineral grey (pelo menos é assim que está escrito no site) para ter uma noção do que eu quis passar... shuashua :p.

Enfim, espero vê-los nos comentários. :*


	14. Despedidas

Olá!

Faz um tempinho que eu não apareço por aqui, não é? ^^' Tentei postar no Natal, mas minha família me fez de escrava, tive que ajudar a cozinhar e tal... :v. Enfim... trouxe o último capítulo da fic do ano... o/.

Boa leitura.

* * *

"A vida está cheia de desafios que, se aproveitados de forma criativa, transformam-se em oportunidades."

 **Marxwell Maltz**

* * *

A festa chegava ao seu final e já não mais aguentando a algazarra que havia se formado, Sakura decidiu ir embora, seguida por Ino. Alguns shinobis haviam exagerado na bebida e estavam causando confusão, a todo instante provocando-as, tirando-lhes a paciência e jogando bebida para o ar como completos idiotas. Tsunade já havia ido embora, então todos acabaram se soltando, tendo em vista que a autoridade máxima não estava mais presente. A Hokage havia saído furtivamente e logo Jiraiya saíra também; não foram muitas as pessoas que notaram aquela pequena fuga, mas a cena não passara despercebida aos olhos das duas amigas, que riram, cúmplices.

Os pais de Sakura compareceram à comemoração e após alguns abraços apertados de ambos os lados e um choro desesperado vindo de Mebuki, decidiram partir, pois não eram acostumados a frequentar lugares tão cheios e barulhentos. Mesmo estando de partida, a rósea se sentia feliz, pois sabia que era muito querida por seus pais, ignorando o fato de terem se distanciado nos últimos tempos.

O humor de Sakura havia azedado depois que um de seus ex-ficantes havia se aproximado, insistido para que saíssem novamente e só quando a médica-nin - zangada demais para se controlar -, quase lhe quebrara o pulso é que o jovem havia se distanciado. Ino também não estava com um humor melhor... A loira havia discutido com Yamato e estava mais que disposta em acompanhar a amiga até o apartamento compartilhado, mas antes que conseguissem sair do estabelecimento, os pais de Konohamaru interceptaram-nas.

— Oh, Sakura-san! Desculpe-nos por interromper a sua saída, mas nós queríamos muito falar contigo. –A senhora Sarutobi tocou uma mão de Sakura, de forma gentil.

— Ah, não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Eu gostaria de conversar com vocês também. –Sakura sorriu e propôs: — Porque não conversamos lá fora? Não vamos nos ouvir com esse barulho todo. –Apontou o interior do salão com o polegar e fez uma careta.

— Sim. Você está certa, vamos lá. –A mulher concordou, enlaçando uma das mãos à do marido.

— Bem... Eu iria procurá-los amanhã, antes de sairmos porque queria dizer-lhes que cuidarei que Konohamaru como se ele fosse meu próprio filho. Mesmo não entendendo muito sobre o que é ser mãe, eu tive uma mãe muito presente e tentarei dar a ele toda a atenção necessária. Eu espero que vocês confiem em mim, que saibam que eu darei o meu melhor para protegê-lo. –Sakura disse assim que estavam longe o suficiente da agitação do salão.

— E eu não duvido disso, Sakura-san. Eu tenho plena confiança de que Tsunade-sama sabe o que faz e que ela não escolheu pessoas melhores para protegê-lo como a senhorita e o Hatake-san. –O pai de Konohamaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez, deixando Sakura comovida.

— Ele não poderia estar em melhores mãos, minha querida. Além de ser uma mulher discreta, uma médica dedicada... Eu sinto uma áurea muito boa em ti. Kami a abençoou com o dom de olhar pelo próximo, eu sei disso. Eu só peço que você tenha um pouco de paciência; mesmo sendo um rapazinho, Konohamaru-kun tende a ser bem teimoso e birrento... Esse é um defeito que o acompanha desde pequeno. –A senhora Sarutobi aconselhou, colocando uma das mãos de Sakura entre as suas.

Ciente da veracidade do aviso da matrona, Sakura deu uma risada suave, mas logo a percepção da preocupação e dor daqueles pais a atingiu. Não deveria ser nada fácil se despedir de um filho, mesmo que por algum tempo, nessas condições. Eles sabiam que se algo desse errado - que Kami os livrasse disso -, o sofrimento seria ainda pior, pois além da saudade, de ter o filho longe, Konohamaru ainda estava correndo perigo e eles nada poderiam fazer para salvá-los além de confiar na Hokage e nos subordinados escolhidos por ela.

— Eu lhe desejo força e muita coragem, Sakura-san. Pedirei à Kami para que tudo dê certo. –O senhor Sarutobi disse, pegando a outra mão de Sakura, juntando-a as da esposa, fazendo um emaranhado de mãos.

Emocionada com toda aquela confiança e torcida, Sakura não soube o que dizer e Ino, vendo aquela cena comovente, colocou ambas as mãos sobre as dos outros e disse em tom quase alegre:

— Podem ter certeza de que vai dar tudo certo! Konohamaru-kun logo estará de volta, são e salvo!

— Que Kami lhe ouça, Ino-san. –Desejou a senhora Sarutobi, desviando o olhar para a loira, que ficou ao lado de Sakura. — Agora, deixe-me abraçá-la. –Pediu à médica-nin, desfazendo o aperto de mãos coletivo e puxando-a para mais perto. — Muito obrigada por abdicar de sua vida aqui em Konoha para cuidar de meu menino, Sakura-san... Eu não tenho palavras para lhe dizer, lhe mostrar o quanto estou grata! –Agradeceu abraçando a kunoichi fortemente.

— Oh... A senhora não precisa me agradecer. É um prazer poder ajudar. –Sakura foi sincera e não pode evitar sentir os olhos marejarem.

— Eu sempre lhe serei grata, nunca duvide disso, minha querida. Se algo acontecer conosco, saiba que eu não vou querer que meu filho fique sozinho, sofrendo... Eu gostaria que você seguisse de perto o seu crescimento, tanto físico e emocional, quanto com relação ao que ele já é: um shinobi. –A mulher pediu baixinho, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sem saber se Ino e o pai de Konohamaru haviam escutado o que fora dito, Sakura sussurrou de volta:

— Fique tranquila, nada irá acontecer a vocês. Vocês estarão lá, no portão principal da Vila, assim como todos, nos vendo retornar. –Assim que cochichou as palavras, Sakura se afastou apenas um pouco, vendo a expressão sofrida da mulher à sua frente. As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto marcado pela idade, pelo cansaço e mais que tudo, pela dor.

— Nós não podemos ter certeza disso, minha querida, mas, por favor... Prometa-me que se algo de ruim acontecer, você o olhará por mim...? Por favor, me prometa. –Ela pediu desesperada agarrando as mãos de Sakura novamente.

— Eu... Eu prometo. –Emocionada, mas contendo as lágrimas, Sakura prometeu, mas pediu à Kami que aquilo não fosse necessário, que tudo corresse muito bem, desde a partida deles, no dia seguinte, até o retorno, ainda imprevisto.

Com a promessa feita, a mulher abraçou a médica-nin novamente e se despediu, assim como seu marido que mais uma vez, agradeceu e desejou-lhe boa viagem. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Sakura olhou para Ino que também tinha os olhos marejados e a face avermelhada pelo choro contido e a abraçou.

— Ino... Se algo der errado, eu jamais irei me perdoar! –Sakura exclamou cedendo às lágrimas.

— Ah, Sakura... Não chore! Assim eu choro também! –E Ino também chorou. Chorou pela cena triste e comovente que se desenrolara à sua frente, pela covardia de Yamato, pela briga que tiveram, pela rixa com seu pai e por Sakura, que mesmo cheia de cicatrizes ainda abertas, fora forte o suficiente para dar esperança aos pais de Konohamaru, que estavam desolados.

Após alguns minutos abraçadas, chorando copiosamente, ambas decidiram ir para casa. Ficar chorando no meio da rua não lhes serviria de nada, apenas para chamar a atenção de algum transeunte e para também, segundo Ino, causar-lhes rugas.

l-l-l-l-l

O dia havia amanhecido, mas Konohamaru mal se deu conta do fato. Além do quarto estar escuro, chovia forte, ele percebeu ao ouvir o forte barulho das gotas d'água batendo no vidro de sua janela. Seu despertador acabara de soar, então, ele deduziu, eram cinco horas da manhã, mas ele tinha a sensação de que havia acabado de fechar os olhos; eles ardiam, como se estivessem cheios de grãos de areia, mas em meio à preguiça, ao sono e ao desconforto, ele criou coragem e se levantou.

Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu, já incorporando o personagem de "filho do grande Hatake Kakashi". Ao vestir uma blusa azul marinho com a máscara acoplada, ele teve a certeza de que, na questão de aparência, ninguém suspeitaria da farsa que representavam. Ele realmente ficara muito semelhante às fotografias de Kakashi quando criança, estas que ele encontrara quando pesquisara sobre a vida do jounin. Tsunade era mesmo uma velhota esperta! Quando ela dissera que os olhos - ao menos, já que era a única parte visível do rosto do Copy-Ninja - se pareciam, ela estava certíssima. O disfarce estava perfeito!

Após pegar a capa de chuva tradicional de Konoha, que ele geralmente usava quando saía em missões e sua mochila, Konohamaru desceu e encontrou seus pais sentados à mesa, à sua espera. A cozinha não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante e a pequena mesa redonda dava um ar de simplicidade ao ambiente. Sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso suave, triste, mas verdadeiro e o abraçou rapidamente.

— Você irá tomar o desjejum conosco, não é, filho? –Ela perguntou, já colocando um pouco de chá fumegante em uma caneca.

— Claro que sim, mamãe. –Konohamaru concordou sentando-se e se livrando da máscara. Bebericou o chá e provou um bolinho, que estava em um prato no centro da mesa.

— Eu não consigo acreditar em como vocês se parecem tanto. –O pai de Konohamaru comentou, pousando a caneca em cima da mesa. — Não é, meu bem? Eu tive a impressão de ver o Hatake-san quando mais novo descer por aquela escada e não você, filho.

— Realmente, querido, a semelhança é óbvia, mas a tintura nos cabelos e a hena nas sobrancelhas ajudaram bastante... Mas Konohamaru-kun, mesmo com a aparência tão diferente, você continua sendo nosso filho. –A mãe concordou emocionada. — Nosso filho querido. –Completou, secando uma lágrima solitária.

— Hey, mamãe... Nada de lágrimas, por favor. Quando vocês menos esperarem eu estarei de volta e entrarei por aquela porta gritando e rindo. –Apontou para a porta da sala e naquele mesmo instante, uma batida foi ouvida.

— Quem será? Eu atendo. –O senhor Sarutobi se prontificou, já se levantando.

— Espero que assim seja, meu filho. Eu ficarei aqui contando os dias para que você volte. Nós te amamos muito, sabia? –A mãe de Konohamaru o abraçou mais uma vez e cedeu ao pranto que queria escapar desde que vira o "pequeno" descendo as escadas.

— Eu sei disso, mamãe. Eu também amo vocês... Muito mesmo. –O garoto afirmou, se emocionando.

Envolvidos com a conversa e a troca de carinhos, ambos não ouviram a conversa que se passava na porta, muito menos os passos que iam em direção a eles. Após alguns segundos, o senhor Sarutobi pigarreou, trazendo-os de volta à realidade. Mãe e filho se afastaram e se viraram na direção do som, percebendo que tinham visita.

l-l-l-l-l

Um bip irritante cortou o ar, trazendo-a, aos poucos, de volta à realidade. Ao se levantar, engasgou e sentiu-se sufocar. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo e nele alguém a perseguia, alguém que ela não conseguiu distinguir as feições. Enquanto corria por uma mata escura e fétida, sentia muito sangue molhar o seu corpo; uma dor lancinante a consumia a cada passo dado, deixando-a enfraquecida e um corte acima do peito era sua segunda maior preocupação. Ainda bem que o despertador havia lhe feito aquele favor, pois ela odiava ter pesadelos, eram como um mau agouro.

Com um movimento desajeitado, desligou o despertador e correu para o banheiro. Acendeu a luz o mais rápido que conseguiu para poder se orientar no ambiente escuro e levantou a tampa do vaso, vomitando o pouco que havia comido e bebido na noite anterior. Os ruídos foram altos o suficiente para acordar Ino e quando Sakura se levantou, apertando a válvula da descarga, deparou-se com um par de olhos azuis olhando-a com preocupação.

— Sakura... Você está bem? –A loira questionou com a voz rouca, consequência do choro da noite anterior e do sono abruptamente interrompido.

— Estou bem, Ino. Fique tranquila e volte a se deitar, ok?! –Sakura pediu com voz fraca, também rouca. Pegou a toalha que estava dependurada em um gancho próximo ao box e começou a se despir. — Irei tomar um banho rápido e logo estarei de partida.

— Ok. Irei preparar um desjejum leve, você não pode partir de estômago vazio. –Ino mostrava uma preocupação genuína, o que deixou Sakura sensibilizada. — Depois você me diz o que aconteceu.

Sakura decidiu que iria contar brevemente o que havia acontecido à amiga e assentiu, não querendo prolongar aquele assunto. Recebendo a resposta que queria e dando privacidade à amiga, Ino fechou a porta do banheiro, saiu do quarto e seguiu para a cozinha.

Enquanto colocava água para ferver em uma chaleira, para preparar um chá e tirava um bolo de chocolate da geladeira, Ino pensava no que deveria ter acontecido para que Sakura acordasse tão assustada. A pele já alva da amiga estava ainda mais pálida e ela notou, as mãos tremiam ao pegar a toalha. Certo, ela iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas antes, ela abriu a geladeira novamente e tirou de lá um recipiente raso com duas divisórias contendo queijo de um lado e frios do outro. Talvez um pão de forma com queijo e presunto ou peito de peru devolvesse um pouco de cor à face da amiga.

— Oh meu Kami, eu não entendo merda nenhuma de nutrição! E se essa garota desmaiar durante a viagem? –Ino confabulou, preocupada. — Bem, pensando melhor... Se isso acontecer, ela terá um "marido" enorme e sexy para ampará-la. –Completou, não contendo um sorriso malicioso.

Quando a água ferveu, Ino desligou o fogo e abriu a janela da cozinha para que o vapor saísse, mas fechou-a no mesmo instante em que uma forte rajada de vento trouxe uma boa quantidade de chuva para dentro do apartamento.

— Oh, droga. Eu estava tão preocupada que sequer notei que estava chovendo! –Praguejando, Ino correu até a lavanderia, pegou um pano de chão e secou a água que já escorria, quase molhando a geladeira.

Após levar o pano de volta à lavanderia, Ino lavou as mãos e voltou a preparar o café da manhã. Colocou sachês de chá em duas xícaras e em seguida, a água; ligou o microondas e colocou os sanduíches recém montados para esquentar. Ino finalizava a tarefa quando Sakura adentrou na cozinha carregando a mochila em um dos ombros e trazendo a capa de chuva de viagem nas mãos.

— Ainda bem que você pegou a sua capa, o clima está terrível! Mal notei que chovia até quase alagar a casa. –Ino comentou sorrindo, mas analisando a seriedade que a amiga trazia no semblante.

— Odeio dias chuvosos! Viajar assim, então... Será terrível. –Sakura reclamou, se sentando. Bebericou o chá e puxou o fino cordão que sustentava o sachê, deixando-o em cima do pires. — Ino, você se esqueceu do açúcar? Isso está horrível. –Pegou um adoçante em cima da mesa e despejou-o no líquido. Ela apreciava bem mais usar açúcar, mas sua intenção não era se atrasar ainda mais, então que fosse o que estivesse à mão.

— Oh, Kami... Desculpe-me, Sakura. Eu acabei me esquecendo, eu estava aqui... Muito preocupada contigo e acabei fazendo merda. –Ao ouvir o bip do microondas, Ino se apressou e logo retirou o prato de dentro, depositando-o em frente à médica-nin. — Me desculpe por isso também, eu estava com pressa e não consegui achar a sua sanduicheira, mini grelha, seja lá qual o nome daquilo, então o micro-ondas surgiu como uma luz no fim do túnel. Vai ficar úmido e tipo chiclete, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer em tão pouco tempo.

Desconsiderando o que a amiga havia dito, Sakura devorou os sanduíches e ao fim da refeição, a loira pediu que ela contasse sobre o que fizera com que acordasse tão assustada. Finalizando a narrativa, Sakura desabafou:

— Ah, Ino, me desculpe se fui estúpida contigo há pouco, mas eu fico tão assustada quando tenho pesadelos... E já faz tanto tempo que eu não tinha um... Eu estou com medo. Acabo considerando-os como um mau agouro e agora, com tudo isso acontecendo, essa situação nova, eu fico perdida.

— Sakura... Olhe para mim. –Ino pediu ao ver que a amiga olhava para o prato vazio, sua face exibindo todo o desespero que sentia. Assim que Sakura ergueu o rosto, Ino continuou: — Tente relaxar, ok? Esqueça tudo o que a sua mente fabricou... Isso é só o estresse e o receio agindo em sua mente, deixando-a tensa, fabricando imagens assustadoras. Nada de ruim vai acontecer a vocês, beleza?

— Falar é fácil, Ino.

— Mas é verdad que acontece, pare de se preocupar. –Ino tentou acalmar a amiga e se levantou. — Agora venha aqui, me dê um abraço, pois está chegando a hora marcada para o encontro de vocês no portão da Vila.

Após uma despedida calorosa e emocionada, Sakura colocou a mochila, vestiu a capa de chuva e foi ao encontro de seus companheiros, que deveriam estar à sua espera na saída da Vila. Caminhando devagar, para evitar que se molhasse desnecessariamente, Sakura avistou algumas pessoas entre as guaritas que ficavam ao lado dos portões e prontamente, Naruto a reconhecendo, acenou.

— Oe, Sakura-chan! Venha logo! Que dia ruim para viajar, não é? –O loiro gritou, fazendo algumas pessoas próximas a ele reclamarem.

"Puta que pariu! Só o Naruto mesmo para gritar em plenos pulmões em meio ao alvorecer. Caramba! Devem ser apenas seis da manhã." Sakura se lamentou internamente, mas esboçou um sorriso amarelo ao se aproximar do jinchuuriki, que a abraçou com força, fazendo com que a touca da capa de chuva saísse da cabeça de Sakura. Seus cabelos só não se molharam porque ele empunhava um guarda-chuva, que a protegeu dos pingos que caíam do telhado da guarita.

— Ok, Naruto, já percebi que você está feliz em me ver, agora, por favor, me solte, estou ficando sem ar. –A médica-nin pediu após longos segundos esmagada contra o peito largo do amigo.

Ao se ver livre, Sakura recolocou a touca e olhou as pessoas ao redor. Hinata a cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil, seguida por Hanabi; ao que parece, a Hyuuga mais velha não pode sair sozinha, trazendo a irmã como companhia. Sakura também viu Yamato, que conversava com Kotetsu, dentro da guarita, junto à Genma e Shizune. A morena se afastou do marido e se aproximou do pequeno grupo recém-formado com a chegada de Sakura; Udon e mais alguns garotos também estavam por ali, protegidos precariamente pelo telhado curto, esperando por Konohamaru, obviamente.

Shizune cumprimentou a todos e informou-os que Tsunade chegaria em breve, já que na noite anterior, ela não havia se despedido adequadamente, principalmente de sua pupila. Após uns cinco minutos, a Hokage surgiu ao longe em companhia de Jiraiya. O Sannin segurava um enorme guarda chuva, abrigando-os; ambos estavam muito próximos, o que causou estranhamento em Naruto, que sussurrou para Hinata:

— Hey, Hina-chan... Ontem à noite o Ero-sennin disse que iria para a minha casa, mas ele está vindo com a "vovó", não sei de onde... Você acha que eu sou uma péssima pessoa para se ter como colega de quarto?

— Oh, Naruto-kun... Eu... –Constrangida pela pergunta feita "sem tato" e mais ainda pela evidente inocência de Naruto, Hinata olhou para Sakura, como que pedindo socorro e a médica-nin logo veio em seu auxílio.

— Naruto, você é mais burro que eu pensava! Você não percebe que eles estão... Hm... Envolvidos...? Romanticamente falando? –Sakura respondeu, analisando a reação do amigo.

Como previra, o loiro reagiu exageradamente, soltando um "Eehh" típico de quando ele era o último a saber das coisas, o que deixou a Godaime, já próxima a eles, desconfiada sobre o que conversavam. Não sendo nada sutil, Sakura deu uma cotovelada no loiro que se encolheu ante ao olhar estreito da Hokage.

Sorrindo e tentando contornar a situação que ficara esquisita com a carranca de Naruto, Sakura logo cumprimentou sua mestra, que a abraçou fortemente. Combinaram alguns detalhes finais sobre o experimento a ser aplicado em Konohamaru e aguardaram a chegada do restante do time.

— Esse Hatake não toma jeito... –A Hokage reclamou, entredentes. — Atrasado de novo, como pode!?

— Ele deve ter ido buscar o jovem Sarutobi. –Jiraiya deduziu, enquanto olhava ao longe, em direção ao interior da Vila.

Sakura que esperava por alguma demora de ambos, não achou que ela fosse ser tão extensa quanto se mostrava, mas após mais alguns minutos, ela pode vê-los se aproximando com Moegi à tiracolo. Estranho, ela era amiga do Sarutobi, mas a garota poderia tê-lo esperado junto à Udon; antes que ela pudesse concluir o pensamento, tentando desvendar o motivo daquela situação incomum, Naruto puxou-a novamente para outro abraço apertado, murmurando palavras de carinho e encorajamento.

Após se despedir de todos, deixando Tsunade por último, a médica-nin sentiu os olhos marejarem. Ela sentiria falta de seus amigos, obviamente, mas a Godaime sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração. Quando Sakura se preparava para abraçá-la, Tsunade puxou-a para um local mais afastado dos outros, não se importando com a chuva, que caía com a mesma intensidade de antes e lhe estendeu um pergaminho.

— Sakura, eu preciso lhe entregar esse documento, ele é de extrema importância, mas só o abra quando estiverem em Suna, tudo bem? Abra-o quando já estiverem instalados... de preferência na presença do Kakashi, ok? –Pediu em tom sério, porém, misterioso.

— Eu... Tudo bem, shishou. Pode deixar.

Sakura guardou o pergaminho dentro da mochila e Tsunade abraçou-a, quase desesperada. A Godaime murmurou palavras carinhosas e deu-lhe diversas recomendações, mas ao ouvir o chamado impaciente de Konohamaru que já saía pelo portão da Vila, Tsunade deixou-a livre, com as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto se misturando à chuva. Sakura se afastou com um último aceno para todos e seguiu rumo à sua nova vida, mais receosa que nunca.

* * *

Yey! Essa Tsunade é cheia de novidades... o que será que tem nesse pergaminho? Saberemos em breve ;). A missão está apenas no início, mas teremos algumas emoções conflitantes a seguir, aguardem ^^.

Um bom Ano Novo a todos, que em 2016 continuemos juntos e que todos possam realizar aquilo que almejam! o/ .

Beijos!


	15. Missão: Recomeço

Olá, meninas!

Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.

Trago mais um capítulo e espero que vocês gostem, de verdade.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Você não pode impedir as mudanças, assim como não pode impedir o pôr do sol."

 **Shmi Skywalker** **(StarWars)**

* * *

Konohamaru inspirou o ar úmido da clareira, alongou os músculos doloridos e sacou uma barrinha de cereal de um bolso lateral da mochila, mastigando-a com vontade. Ele estava faminto e a chuva não havia dado trégua por boa parte da viagem, o que causou um certo atraso para a "Família Hatake"; o clima só havia melhorado há cerca de uma hora, o que não ajudou em quase nada, pois a viagem já havia sido prejudicada o suficiente para terem de adiar a parada para descansar.

Durante a corrida - optaram por não irem pelas árvores, pois elas estavam bastante escorregadias -, todos se mantiveram em silêncio e suas tentativas de puxar assunto foram fatalmente ignoradas por "seus pais" que exibiam certa tensão desde o momento da saída de Konoha. O Sarutobi tinha a intenção de se aproximar de ambos, mas Sakura era o seu foco, ela mal lhe dirigira a palavra e isso o preocupava; ele estava ciente de que a vida de todos tomaria novos rumos por sua causa, mas ele não pedira por isso, não é mesmo?

Preocupado e temeroso, ele imaginou se Sakura não havia ficado aborrecida por cuidar de um adolescente em miniatura, em outra Vila, outro país, enquanto poderia estar fazendo mil outras coisas em Konoha. Mas... Ele não tinha culpa naquela situação, ele era tão vítima quanto ela e Kakashi! Querendo tirar ao menos um pouco de seus anseios, Konohamaru se aproximou de Sakura, que remexia a mochila alguns metros ao lado.

— Er... Sakura... posso falar um pouco contigo? –O Sarutobi se aproximou, hesitante.

— Claro, Konohamaru-kun, pode falar. –Respondeu sem olhá-lo, ainda verificando a mochila.

— Bem, é que... Eu queria saber se... Bem, vamos lá... Eu queria saber se você está chateada comigo por ter vindo para essa missão, por ter que ser minha "mãe" temporariamente e por todo o resto?! –Questionou, apontando para Kakashi que estava alguns metros à frente.

— Ah, bem... –Sakura desistiu do que procurava na mochila, finalmente dando atenção ao jovem. — Não é isso, Konohamaru-kun. É que eu não acordei muito bem hoje, logo passa, tudo bem?

— Não! Não quero saber sobre hoje, eu quero saber se você se chateou com as circunstâncias disso tudo. –As palavras saíram em tom exaltado e Sakura o repreendeu com o olhar.

— Bem, se você quer a verdade... Eu acho tudo isso uma loucura, estou com um pouco de receio do que teremos de enfrentar, odeio o Orochimaru desde sempre, mas esse ódio se intensificou ainda mais pelo que ele está fazendo; não suporto essa sede que ele tem por vingança, mas não, não estou chateada ou brava contigo. Você não tem culpa de nada e eu, como uma kunoichi de Konoha, devo fazer o que a Godaime manda... e depois... fazia muito tempo que eu não saía em missão, acho que vai ser bom espairecer um pouco. –Sakura completou com um leve sorriso.

Mais aliviado com a resposta de "sua mãe", Konohamaru se permitiu relaxar um pouco, sentando-se ao lado dela. Terminou de comer a barra de cereais que tinha em mãos e olhou de soslaio para Kakashi, que já ajeitava as coisas para irem embora. Só de pensar em voltar a correr pela outra metade do dia, seu pequeno corpo reclamou e, sem perceber, deixou escapar um gemido sofrido, enquanto esfregava um ponto de tensão na nuca.

— Aqui, Konohamaru-kun, coma essa pílula. –Sakura estendeu a mão, contendo uma pílula arredondada, muito grande. Depois de tanto procurar, ela havia encontrado um recipiente repleto das benditas pílulas. — Ela vai deixá-lo mais forte para aguentar o restante do percurso, pelo menos até que possamos dormir. Sei que seu corpo está debilitado, você não está com a mesma capacidade física e ela irá ajudá-lo, isso eu posso dizer com toda a certeza. –Explicou e também comeu uma.

— Ugh! O gosto disso é horrível. –Konohamaru reclamou, cuspindo o que havia mastigado.

— Konohamaru-kun, não faça isso! O gosto não é muito bom, mas você tem que comê-la. –Sakura repreendeu e logo deu outra pílula ao garoto. — Aqui, tome um pouco de água, vai ajudar a descer.

Ela estendeu um cantil com água fresca ao Sarutobi, mas mesmo bebendo boa parte do líquido, o gosto terrível impregnou na boca de Konohamaru. Kakashi logo se aproximou dos dois e anunciou a partida, não deixando muita opção para ambos, a não ser segui-lo. Recomeçaram a correr com todo o vigor, pois a previsão de chegada à fronteira, onde shinobis de Suna estariam à espera, seria dali um dia de viagem, por conta do atraso.

l-l-l-l-l

O dia chegava ao fim, o sol se punha no horizonte e finalmente, o time Hatake fazia mais uma parada, dessa vez para comer e dormir. A pílula do soldado fora de bastante ajuda à Konohamaru, que não sentiu tanto cansaço quanto na primeira etapa do dia e com isso, eles conseguiram tirar boa parte do atraso provocado pela chuva. Kakashi havia sugerido fazerem acampamento em uma clareira onde ele e Gai costumavam usar em suas intermináveis missões e assim foi decidido, seria ali que passariam a noite.

Foi com alegria que Konohamaru recebeu a notícia de que uns dois quilômetros adiante de onde estavam havia um pequeno lago que poderia ser utilizado para tomar banho. Com os olhos brilhando, o garoto partiu com uma toalha e objetos de higiene pessoal em mãos, sendo seguido de perto por Shiba, um dos cães de Kakashi. O Hatake havia decidido que seria bom que ele e Sakura fossem escoltados até o lago, para deixá-los mais seguros, mesmo sem nenhuma ameaça evidente.

Vendo-se sozinha com Kakashi, Sakura sentiu uma certa tensão; eles não haviam se falado direito desde aquela madrugada em seu apartamento e ela se sentia mais que constrangida quando próxima a ele. Tentando não transparecer seu desconforto e mantendo a voz firme, pediu:

— É... Kakashi, será que daria para você fazer uma fogueira? Eu vou tentar improvisar algo para comermos.

— Claro, mas eu posso fazer melhor. –Comentou, deixando Sakura intrigada. — Farei duas, assim, você pode usar uma para cozinhar e a outra poderá nos aquecer, já que a temperatura tende a baixar.

— Ah, sim. Isso seria ótimo!

Kakashi liberou os objetos que Sakura precisaria dos pergaminhos e saiu em busca de lenha e gravetos para acender o fogo. O Hatake partira há alguns minutos e enquanto decidia o que preparava para o jantar improvisado, em meio à tênue escuridão que acometia a clareira, Sakura ouviu passos leves e se manteve em alerta, mas logo reconheceu o chakra de Konohamaru e baixou a guarda.

— Oe, Sakura, cadê o sensei? Quer dizer, o Kakashi? –O garoto se aproximou com a toalha numa das mãos, que logo foi utilizada para secar os cabelos.

— Foi buscar lenha... mas e você, tomou banho tão rápido! Você tomou banho mesmo, ou apenas fingiu? –Sakura questionou, pois nem mesmo Naruto tomava banho com tamanha rapidez.

— Sabe o que é? A água estava meio gelada, por isso eu fui rápido. –Riu sem graça, jogando a toalha molhada em cima de uma moitinha que encontrou ali perto.

— Ok, vou fingir que acredito. –Rindo, a médica-nin por fim decidiu-se pelo que preparar.

Faria um cozido de vegetais, pois a única coisa que Ino jogara em sua mochila na madrugada fora um recipiente com legumes já cortados. Ela torcia internamente para que os ninjas de Suna levassem algo para comerem quando se encontrassem, pois, principalmente Konohamaru iria precisar de uma refeição mais elaborada para aguentar o restante do trajeto. Sua nutrição, naquelas condições, eram sua prioridade.

Sakura separou um cantil de água ainda intocado para a preparação do cozido e deixou tudo já preparado para quando Kakashi chegasse com a lenha. Enquanto esperava, sentou-se em uma pedra que encontrou próxima à moitinha que abrigava a toalha de Konohamaru. "O que eu não daria por um bom banho de chuveiro e uma cama macia?" Pensava, enquanto sentia seu corpo doer em alguns pontos.

Konohamaru que até então olhava-a ajeitar os utensílios, quis se sentar também e encontrou uma outra pedra, colocando-a próxima à de Sakura. A escuridão aumentava e ele se aproximou de Sakura, carinhosamente; ele havia decidido se aproximar dela sutilmente, mas seus planos mudaram, ele iria quebrar a barreira invisível que ela mantinha de uma forma ou de outra, ou ele não se chamaria Konohamaru! Ok, seu nome agora era Yoshiaki, um nome muito esquisito que a velhota havia escolhido, mas que deveria ter algum significado. Com isso em mente, perguntou à Sakura, se aconchegando ainda mais em seu ombro:

— Sakura... esse meu nome falso tem algum significado específico?

— Bem, pelo que eu sei, significa brilhante, corajoso. Por quê?

— Ah, sim. Que legal! Por nada, eu só queria saber mesmo. –Respondeu, rindo sem jeito.

— E essa aproximação toda... não precisa cair em cima de mim. Você está carente, Konohamaru-kun? –Sakura questionou em tom de troça, deixando Konohamaru constrangido.

— Eu... Não! –Com as bochechas ardendo pela vergonha, se defendeu. — Só estou cansado, dolorido e queria me encostar em algo.

— Oh, porque não me disse antes? –A médica-nin questionou e prontamente girou em cima da pedra, ficando de frente para o garoto. — Vire-se, irei fazer uma massagem em você.

— O-obrigado. –Ainda aturdido, Konohamaru obedeceu.

A massagem surtia efeito e aos poucos, Konohamaru relaxava, já não sentindo tanta dor; em dado momento, ele visualizou uma luz esverdeada em seus ombros e sentiu uma sensação de formigamento fresca, que logo ficou quentinha e Sakura explicou:

— Estou desfazendo pequenas lesões musculares com chackra. Você tomou o experimento em doses muito altas, o que causou boa parte de suas dores; com a massagem e uma boa noite de sono, amanhã você estará bem melhor. –Garantiu.

— Nossa! Realmente, eu já posso sentir a diferença. Obrigado, Sakura. –O jovem abraçou-a de lado, desengonçadamente.

Sakura riu do carinho e agradecimentos exagerados do garoto e afagou-lhe os cabelos; aproximou as costas infantis de seu peito, deixando-o com a cabeça embaixo do seu queixo. Em meio ao abraço, Konohamaru sorriu e alisou os braços de sua "mãe", ciente de que havia começado a penetrar a casca que a rósea havia formado ao redor de si mesma.

Estavam aconchegados nesse abraço maternal quando Kakashi retornou, e ao vê-los compartilhando daquele momento terno, sorriu por baixo de sua máscara. Ao que parecia, o garoto conquistava seu espaço na vida de Sakura antes que fossem realmente forçados àquilo. Ele tinha de admitir, o garoto era muito inteligente, esperto. Poderia se passar facilmente por seu filho se continuasse a agir daquele jeito, modéstia à parte.

Pigarreando, ele se aproximou mais e montou três pequenos montes de lenha: dois para as fogueiras e o outro para a reposição. Sakura havia se desvencilhado de Konohamaru e esperava que o fogo fosse aceso para começar o preparo da refeição, o que Kakashi fez prontamente; fez alguns selos com as mãos e discretamente abaixou a máscara, expelindo uma pequena bola de fogo, acendendo a fogueira que seria usada para se aquecerem primeiro. Quando o fogo se estabilizou, pegou um tição e acendeu a fogueira que seria usada para o cozimento do jantar e fincou no chão a estrutura metálica que sustentaria o mini caldeirão.

Com tudo finalizado, Kakashi se afastou, indo em direção aos pertences da equipe; pegou a própria mochila e se afastou. Konohamaru, ao notar a intenção do jounin, se levantou e levou ambas as pedras para mais perto do fogo. Enquanto o garoto se distraía com as chamas, Sakura deu início ao preparo da refeição e separou seus itens de higiene para tomar um banho em seguida. Kakashi armava duas pequenas barracas, um pouco mais afastadas das fogueiras.

— Meninos, vocês ficarão de olho no jantar enquanto eu tomo banho, ok? Vocês darão conta de fazer isso? –Sakura questionou em tom divertido, dirigindo seu comentário à Konohamaru.

O garoto logo percebeu a indireta mais que direta e uma carranca formou-se em seu rosto, evidenciando que saber que Sakura fazia pouco caso de suas habilidades chateava-o. Kakashi riu discretamente e continuou sua tarefa, deixando o jovem livre para dar à Sakura qualquer resposta que estivesse em sua mente.

— Claro que daremos conta. Não temos nenhum bebê aqui, temos? –O jovem ironizou.

— Acredito que não. –A médica-nin se divertia com a irritação de "seu filho", mas um banho seria bem melhor que provocar o pobre garoto. — Bem, já que posso contar com seu comprometimento, irei tomar meu banho. –Anunciou, se afastando, sendo seguida por Shiba.

— Ok, mamãe. –Konohamaru ironizou novamente, se levantando e indo em direção ao pequeno caldeirão, enquanto usava uma colher para mexer o conteúdo. — Hey, sensei... Er... Kakashi, você não acha que devíamos verificar o perímetro?

— Hm, eu tinha pensado em fazer isso mais tarde. –Kakashi respondeu, enquanto terminava de montar a última barraca.

— Bem, é que... Eu não acho que esse cozido de legumes irá me satisfazer. –Concluiu ao observar o conteúdo do caldeirão. — Eu estou faminto e acredito que se você fosse verificar os arredores, poderia também tentar encontrar algo a mais para comermos, algumas frutas, por exemplo. –Pediu passando a mão na barriga.

— Você não toma jeito, não é, garoto?! E se eu for e você deixar a nossa única comida decente queimar? –O Hatake tentou se esquivar, ele também estava cansado e Konohamaru estava se mostrando um garoto muito folgado.

— Ora, sensei... Kakashi... Pai. Diabos, que difícil vai ser essa merda toda... mas olha, eu irei olhar a panela, não irei despregar meus olhos dela, tudo bem? –Prometeu, erguendo o polegar, de forma que aos olhos do prateado, o Sarutobi lembrou-lhe outra pessoa: Naruto.

Assim como o jinchuuriki, o Sarutobi tinha um modo decidido, expansivo e forte de se expressar, mas também era espalhafatoso, meio desajeitado, o que fez com que Kakashi temesse deixá-lo sozinho, cuidando do jantar. Mas, todos merecem uma chance e torcendo para que não se arrependesse, ele cedeu à vontade do garoto.

— Ok, tudo bem. E isso não é uma panela, é um caldeirão em miniatura, é diferente. Eu tentarei achar algo a mais para comermos, mas nada de queimar o jantar! –O jounin advertiu enquanto fazia selos para um jutsu de invocação. Em poucos segundos Pakkun surgiu com seu típico traje azul, já cumprimentando Kakashi de forma costumeira.

— Yo, Kakashi.

O pug olhou ao redor, não identificando sua localização de imediato e quase se desequilibrou ao ver Konohamaru, uma perfeita miniatura de Kakashi.

— Oe, Kakashi! O que, diabos, está acontecendo aqui? –Questionou olhando para o garoto, espantado.

— É uma longa história... ele poderá lhe explicar com riqueza de detalhes. Eu preciso verificar o perímetro e necessito também que você fique de olho no Konohamaru, você pode fazer isso? –Kakashi perguntou em tom baixo, mesmo que não estivesse sentindo qualquer presença inimiga.

— Eu... bem, é claro, mas eu espero que esse garoto me explique mesmo, pois estou muito confuso. –Pakkun disse apontando a patinha em direção ao Sarutobi.

— Ok, até mais. –Dizendo isso, o copy-ninja sumiu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

— Bem, bem... Agora somos só nós dois, garoto. Diga-me, o que é isso tudo?

Konohamaru prontamente explicou ao pug tudo o que Tsunade havia lhes dito e o que estava em seu pergaminho, deixando Pakkun boquiaberto. Em meio à sua empolgada narrativa, Konohamaru acabou se esquecendo de mexer o conteúdo do caldeirão e só quando Pakkun afirmou estar sentindo cheiro de algo se queimando é que o garoto reagiu; ele correu até a moitinha em que havia deixado a toalha de banho e arrancou o recipiente de seu suporte, quase violentamente.

— Puta que pariu, a Sakura vai me matar! –Praguejou baixinho, ficando e cócoras e examinando a comida que, aparentemente, deveria ter se queimado apenas no fundo.

— É garoto... Se ela mantém aquele humor azedo de alguns anos atrás, você está ferrado! –Pakkun exclamou se aproximando do garoto e deslizando a patinha por suas costas, consolando-o.

— Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo aí?

A voz de quem Konohamaru mais temia foi ouvida por ambos e temendo qualquer reação vinda de Sakura, Pakkun se escondeu atrás do pequeno caldeirão, deixando a resolução da situação por conta do garoto.

— Eu... Nós... Ai, Sakura, me desculpe! Eu acabei me empolgando ao relatar à Pakkun as circunstâncias dessa missão e acabei me esquecendo de mexer o que tinha na panela. Por favor, me desculpe. –O garoto pediu quase chorando, temendo que a pupila de Tsunade o esmagasse com a força de seus punhos, tal como sua mestra faria.

— Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui parada, enquanto eu poderia lhe dar um belo cascudo! –Sakura bradou, deixando Pakkun e Konohamaru ainda mais assustados.

— Por favor, não bata em mim, eu não quero morrer! –Pediu, agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sakura se desconcertou ao ver as lágrimas do Sarutobi; era óbvio que ela não bateria no garoto, mas não demonstraria que tinha um coração mole, ainda faria um pouco de "charme", ou ele nunca a respeitaria como mãe postiça. Se aproximando a passos largos, a médica-nin pode sentir como intimidava, não só à Konohamaru, mas também à Pakkun e pensou em voltar atrás, mas se manteve firme.

— Ok... Vocês deixaram a comida queimar. Que ótimo! –Sakura havia retirado o caldeirão de perto dos dois usando a toalha do Sarutobi e sentiu o cheiro de queimado de imediato. — Eu poderia fazer com que você preparasse tudo novamente, mas como não temos mais ingredientes, teremos de comê-la assim mesmo.

— Oh, Kami... me ajude! Me perdoe, Sakura, eu juro que tentei prestar atenção, mas eu me distraí... eu... –Ele continuaria com um discurso interminável, mas a kunoichi o interrompeu com uma mão erguida.

— Tudo bem. Já chega! Daremos um jeito nisso. –Sakura respondeu desanimada enquanto começava a separar a comida em alguns recipientes.

— Agora é rezar para o Kakashi-sensei encontrar algo para comermos. –Murmurou com tristeza, seguindo em direção à pedra em que esteve sentado.

Shiba que havia acompanhando Sakura de volta, se foi em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça, sob o comando de Pakkun, que ainda se mantinha ao lado de Konohamaru, receoso. Não querendo se passar por medroso, Pakkun se aproximou de Sakura e comentou:

— Você está bem diferente. –Ao perceber que o pug se aproximara, a rósea olhou-o, desconfiada. — Está mais... bonita, mais madura. Muito bonita, aliás.

— Não tente me ludibriar, Pakkun. Sei bem que você está apenas tentando se livrar dessa situação, mas você é tão culpado quanto o Konohamaru-kun! –Retrucou com rudeza.

— Eu falo sério, mulher! Não ficaria aqui tecendo elogios se não fosse verdade e sim, eu admito que distraí o garoto, mas eu precisava entender o que se passava. –Tentou apaziguar, encarando-a.

— Ok, digamos que seja verdade. –Ao constatar que muito pouco do refogado seria perdido, Sakura relaxou e deixou o pequeno caldeirão de lado, dando um pouco de atenção ao ninken. — Eu lhe agradeço pelo elogio, Pakkun, mas não vejo o que você tem a ganhar tentando me ludibriar.

— Não estou tentando nada, apenas estou constatando um fato. Acredito que seja por isso que senti uma certa tensão em Kakashi, quando ele saiu, há pouco. –Pakkun completou, coçando a cabeça com a patinha.

— Hã? Não, você deve ter se enganado. O Kakashi jamais fica tenso e se ele estava, isso não tem nada a ver comigo, pode ter certeza. –Sakura foi categórica.

Cansada daquele papo furado, ela se levantou, pegou os recipientes com a comida, colocou um par de hashis em casa um deles e deu um à Konohamaru, que logo começou a devorar o conteúdo, exclamando elogios aos seus dotes culinários. Ela se sentou na pedra ao lado do garoto e olhou para Pakkun, pensativa.

— Eu estou falando sério! Eu o conheço a vida toda, sei que isso tem a ver contigo; por isso fiquei tão entusiasmado com a conversa com o garoto, eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, para ter uma noção do motivo que poderia fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito. –Concluiu, orgulhoso de sua dedução.

— Você está viajando, Pakkun. –Sakura replicou, começando a comer.

— Olha, Sakura, me desculpe por me intrometer, mas eu acho que o Pakkun tem toda a razão. –Konohamaru comentou, de boca cheia.

— Não invente, Konohamaru-kun. Termine de comer e esqueça esse assunto, não quero mais ouvir uma palavra sobre isso. –Ralhou, encarando Pakkun que se afastou novamente.

— Ok, da minha parte o assunto será esquecido, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei, Sakura-chan. –O ninken anuiu, indo se deitar próximo às chamas.

Konohamaru sentiu que estava com tudo, seu plano recém formulado daria certo. Quem diria que Pakkun lhe daria uma informação tão valiosa?! Ok, ele sabia que Kakashi havia ficado mexido com toda essa situação, mas saber do que ele suspeitava vindo do ninken, que mal o vira desde que a notícia da missão havia sido anunciada, lhe dava certeza de suas suspeitas. Ele estava certo de que Pakkun seria seu aliado, bastava apenas ficarem um tempo sozinhos e "atacariam"!

* * *

Yey!

Então, eu tentei colocar um pouco de humor nessa fase da fic, até porque as coisas são tensas, enfim... o Konohamaru tem um objetivo e é claro que estamos ao lado dele, não?

Beijos, queridas! Até a próxima! :*


	16. Aliança

Oie! Tudo bem com vocês? Trouxe mais um capítulo e confesso, amei escrevê-lo. Espero que vocês gostem do que preparei ^^.

Agradeço pelos favoritos e comentários, saber a opinião de vocês me deixa mais animada para postar.

Por favor, leiam as notas finais. Boa leitura.

* * *

"Em certos momentos, os homens são donos dos seus próprios destinos."

 **William Shakespeare**

* * *

Assim que Konohamaru acabou sua refeição, Kakashi surgiu em meio à escuridão, trazendo nos braços algumas frutas. O copy-ninja se aproximou do garoto e depositou as frutas no colo dele, comentando:

— Aí estão. Espero que sejam o suficiente para aplacar sua fome monstruosa.

— Oh, obrigado! Elas devem estar deliciosas! –Os olhos do Sarutobi brilhavam ante a visão da sobremesa. — Quer que eu guarde alguma para você? –Perguntou ao vê-lo se afastar com a mochila nas costas, indo em direção ao lago.

— Não, eu já comi, obrigado. –Respondeu sem interromper a caminhada.

— Beleza, bom que sobra mais. –Comentou baixinho, rindo consigo mesmo. — Você quer, Sakura? –Perguntou, se virando na direção da rósea, que terminava de comer.

— Deixe apenas uma para mim, por favor. Não se esqueça do Pakkun, ele pode estar com fome. –Lembrou-o. Mesmo se sentindo ressentida com o ninken, Sakura se preocupou com o pug, afinal, ela não sabia se Kakashi o manteria com eles até o fim da noite.

— Ok. Pakkun, pega! –Arremessou a fruta, que o ninken pegou no ar.

— Valeu, garoto! –O pug agradeceu e começou a degustar a fruta.

Sakura se levantou da pedra e caminhou em direção ao caldeirão que havia deixado de lado minutos atrás. Precisaria de um pouco de água para desgrudar a comida do fundo, mas veria o que faria pela manhã. Pegou o recipiente com o que sobrara do cozido e deixou-o em cima de sua mochila; assim que Kakashi retornasse, ela o entregaria, afinal, ele também precisava comer. A viagem seria retomada logo cedo e exigiria certo esforço de todos, pois com cerca de meio dia de viagem estariam na fronteira, onde os ninjas de Suna estariam à espera.

Separou um cantil usado por Konohamaru e deixou-o à vista. Assim que o garoto terminasse de comer, faria com que ele escovasse os dentes e fosse se deitar; ela faria mais uma massagem em seu pequeno corpo e deixaria que repousasse, assim ele recuperaria as forças para retomar a viagem sem grande sofrimento.

Ajeitou o interior da barraca e separou os sacos de dormir. Não havia conversado com Kakashi sabre a possibilidade de fazerem vigília, por isso manteria suas coisas junto à barraca de Konohamaru, deixando a outra barraca livre para que o jounin pudesse descansar. O Hatake era o mais alto entre eles e sem dúvida, ela se sentiria bem mais confortável dormindo com o garoto. Caminhou até onde havia deixado sua mochila e deixou o recipiente de comida que restara dentro do caldeirão, tomando o cuidado de não deixar entornar, nem entrar em contato com o alimento queimado.

Konohamaru se aproximou e lhe entregou uma fruta, com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Pakkun parecia cochilar, ainda próximo à fogueira e ela se perguntou se era assim tão tarde... provavelmente não, mas o pug poderia estar cansado por qualquer outro motivo. Orientando Konohamaru a escovar os dentes, ela voltou para a pedra em que estivera sentada antes e cutucou Pakkun, que abriu os olhos, em alerta.

— Opa! Ah, é você, Sakura. Que susto! –Comentou com um bocejo. — Nossa, estou morto! Preciso dormir um pouco.

— O que você fez para que ficasse assim, tão cansado? –Questionou desconfiada, enquanto descascava a fruta com uma kunai e levava um pequeno pedaço à boca.

— Bem, eu sou um pai de família agora. Tenho vários filhotes para cuidar. –Respondeu de forma simples.

— Como? –Sakura engasgou com o pedaço da fruta, mas logo se recuperou, tossindo ruidosamente. — Você... Espera, você... Diabos, como eu posso perguntar isso? Você se casou, sei lá? –Ao perceber a idiotice que havia dito, desatou a rir, mas ao perceber o semblante de Pakkun mais fechado que de costume, tentou se recompor.

— Não, Sakura. Nós não somos como vocês, humanos. Nós não nos casamos, no sentido literal da palavra; quando encontramos uma fêmea especial, nos unimos a ela até que um de nós decida seguir em frente... enfim, é algo complicado. –O pug respondeu, com paciência.

— Ah, compreendo. Me desculpe pela ignorância. –Desculpou-se, terminando de comer a fruta.

— Tudo bem, não teria como você saber.

— É, não mesmo. Olhe, Pakkun, eu irei escovar os dentes e verificar se o Konohamaru-kun quer descansar, você pode cuidar de tudo por aqui? –Ao receber um aceno afirmativo do ninken, Sakura continuou: — Tudo bem então, muito obrigada. Só avise ao Kakashi, por favor, que o cozido dele está dentro de um recipiente no caldeirão?

— Aham, pode deixar.

Sakura se levantou e caminhou em direção às barracas mais uma vez, levando sua mochila consigo. Konohamaru não estava por perto, talvez ele estivesse aprontando algo, ou "usando o banheiro", por isso ela apenas pegou um cantil, a escova, o creme dental em sua mochila e escovou os dentes um pouco mais afastada do acampamento. Nesse meio tempo, ouviu Kakashi voltar e conversar com Pakkun, e pouco tempo depois viu Konohamaru voltar do mato e se instalar na barraca.

Assim que terminou sua tarefa, ela guardou suas coisas e voltou à barraca, mais uma vez. Entrou devagar e deixou a mochila em um canto, junto às coisas de Konohamaru e ao vê-lo deitado em cima do saco de dormir, perguntou baixinho:

— Konohamaru-kun, você já está dormindo? –Se abaixou ao lado do garoto, tocando-lhe o braço.

— Oh, não. Estou apenas descansando um pouco, já que estou com um pouco de dor novamente. –Respondeu, demonstrando certa tensão.

— Tudo bem. Deite-se de costas, irei lhe aplicar aquela massagem novamente. –Ordenou, sendo obedecida de imediato.

— Obrigado, Sakura. Você será uma mãe e tanto! –Comentou, num impulso e viu o efeito instantaneamente. Sakura ficou tensa ao seu lado, ele pôde sentir, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela relaxou, erguendo a camisa que o Sarutobi usava.

— Certo, irei erguer sua blusa e começar o procedimento, tudo bem? Pode ser que você se sinta um pouco sonolento, já que vou mudar um pouco o método, ok? –Pronunciou em tom profissional.

— Ok, muito obrigado.

Sakura começou a quebrar os nós de tensão dos ombros infantis com os dedos, ouvindo leves lamúrias. Ela se sentia mal por provocar mais dor ao Sarutobi, mas aquilo tinha de ser feito; assim que boa parte da musculatura estava relaxada, ela começou a aplicar chackra com ambas as mãos, anestesiando a região, relaxando-a ao máximo e agora podia ouvir gemidos de alívio e agradecimento. Sorrindo, Sakura finalizou o procedimento e baixou a camisa do Sarutobi que logo se virou e se enfiou corretamente no saco de dormir.

— Nossa... –Bocejou e coçou os olhos. — Muito... muito obrigado, Sakura. –Concluiu com voz sonolenta.

— Por nada, Kono-kun. Boa noite. –Sussurrou, cobrindo o jovem com um fino cobertor, dando-lhe um delicado e carinhoso beijo na testa.

Interiormente, se preocupava com o fato do garoto ter comido há pouco e se deitado tão rapidamente, mas com o metabolismo desregulado como estava, ele poderia nem se sentir mal... mas por ser sua nova "mãe" e médica, Sakura iria manter-se em alerta.

l-l-l-l-l

Aquela viagem estava deixando-o com os nervos à flor da pele. Desde que partiram naquela manhã, algo não parava de martelar em sua mente: mantenha uma distância segura. Mas isso era praticamente impossível se fosse pesar todas as circunstâncias. Maldita hora em que a Hokage havia designado-o para ser o capitão dessa missão.

Ele não era do tipo que arregrava, fugia de suas responsabilidades, mas pensou seriamente em recuar quando soube de todos os detalhes sobre a situação que os aguardava. Haviam mais algumas informações que ambos, Sakura e Konohamaru desconheciam, mas ele estava impedido de deixá-las escapar e outras ele sequer queria comentar, como por exemplo, a questão de que mais uma pessoa conviveria com eles, pelo menos nas terças e quintas-feiras.

Esse era um detalhe que seria revelado apenas em Suna, mas Tsunade havia compartilhado dessa informação com ele, pedindo-o que não comentasse com Sakura para que ela não se sentisse subjugada; na verdade, a "família" teria uma espécie de diarista para ajudá-los e Tsunade temia que Sakura pensasse que eles a consideravam inapta para os serviços domésticos.

Ele não entendia muito dessas coisas, mas tudo bem, elas eram mulheres, então, que se entendessem. O que realmente o incomodava era uma outra questão. Essa sim, estava deixando-o perturbado: ele e Sakura dormiriam na mesma cama, por isso o seu mantra de manter-se à distância. Ok, eles estavam indo para Suna como um suposto casal, mas isso não significava que eles deveriam agir como tal, literalmente!

Ao que parece, a medida fora tomada para não se levantar quaisquer suspeitas de farsa, inclusive, a residência que teriam seria dentro do palácio do Kazekage, já que todos os que faziam parte da guarda do governante habitavam lá, por questões de segurança e praticidade. E a bendita residência possuía apenas dois quartos! "Que ótimo!" Pensou, com ironia.

— Você disse algo, Kakashi? –Pakkun questionou, ainda deitado próximo à fogueira.

— Não, eu só estava pensando. –Kakashi respondeu, imaginando se não havia dito seu pensamento em voz alta.

— Eu ouvi algo, não estou louco! –O pug teimou, se levantando.

— Não foi nada, Pakkun. Vá para casa, sim?! Sua "amada" deve estar precisando de você. –Kakashi sugeriu com ironia e levemente mal-humorado.

— Não precisa mandar duas vezes! Tchau, Kakashi! –Se despediu com um aceno, deixando o Hatake, mais uma vez, envolto em pensamentos.

Ele havia se alimentado, escovado os dentes e Sakura ainda não havia retornado. Pensou que talvez, ela já tivesse ido dormir, por isso aproveitou para pensar em tudo o que fora dito e no que não fora dito também. Ele precisava de espaço, precisava ficar a sós consigo mesmo para que planejasse algo, bolasse uma estratégia para manter todos os três em segurança; a segurança do lado físico ele garantiria, estava certo disso, só não daria tanta certeza quanto ao lado emocional.

Tsunade sabia que eles poderiam se dar mal, tanto pela diferença de personalidades, à falta de convivência, quanto à diferença de idades - que eram significativas -, mas eles poderiam se dar muito bem também, se envolverem em um grau de intimidade muito grande e era isso que o preocupava. E se Konohamaru se apegasse demais à Sakura? Ou o contrário? E se ele não resistisse à tentação e se envolvesse física ou emocionalmente com ela? As coisas poderiam ficar bem complicadas. Fodidamente complicadas!

"Caralho de missão!" Pensou, irritado.

— Kakashi... está tudo bem? –A voz de Sakura chegou aos seus ouvidos, com uma estranha suavidade.

— Hm... eu... sim, está tudo bem. –Respondeu rapidamente sem se voltar em direção à voz, sentindo o rubor esquentar-lhe o rosto. Ainda bem que ele usava uma máscara, ela era muito útil em situações como essas.

— Sério? Parece que eu o ouvi dizer um palavrão, foi isso mesmo? –Perguntou, o riso transparecendo na voz.

— É... Me desculpe, foi sem querer. –Mais uma vez ele falara seu pensamento em voz alta. "Puta merda! Que esse não saia pela boca também". Fechou a expressão e dessa vez teve a certeza de que nada escapara.

— Tudo bem. –Sakura riu do embaraço do ex-sensei e se sentou ao seu lado. — E o Pakkun? Já foi embora?

— Já, parece que ele teve que ajudar a cuidar dos filhotes, algo assim, não sei ao certo. –Respondeu, evasivo, os olhos perdidos nas chamas à sua frente.

— Hm, entendo. Ele me disse algo a respeito. –Ela percebeu que algo o incomodava, mas não imaginava o que poderia ser, então mudou de assunto. — O Konohamaru-kun já está dormindo. Eu lhe fiz uma mensagem relaxante e agora ele dorme feito um bebê; coitadinho, ele está com dores por todo o corpo, o que é compreensível, devido à quantidade de experimento que ele absorveu.

— Veja bem, Sakura... eu serei sincero, mesmo que a minha opinião não tenha sido pedida. Acredito que a Hokage se arriscou muito ao aplicar aquela substância no garoto. –Kakashi comentou, só agora se virando em direção à Sakura. — Não entendo muito de química, física, biologia e todo o resto, mas acredito que o Konohamaru ainda vai demorar um certo tempo até se acostumar com todos esses efeitos colaterais.

— Você está certo. Essas dores são parte dos efeitos... mas também percebo a fome exagerada, os enjoos e até tonturas. Ele não quer demonstrar fraqueza, mas eu sei o quanto ele está sofrendo com tudo isso. –Concluiu, pesarosa.

— Esse garoto é muito orgulhoso. Ele só vai mostrar o que ele achar que é conveniente. –Kakashi concluiu com seriedade.

— Ah, é? E como você sabe disso? –Sakura questionou, intrigada.

— É só um palpite. A minha intenção é de não lhe dar ordens, Sakura, mesmo sendo o capitão dessa missão, mas seria bom se você mantivesse uma certa vigilância. Pode ser que ele esteja escondendo algo importante... talvez os sintomas tenham outro grau de intensidade. –Constatou, encarando-a.

Sakura se admirou com a perspicácia que seu ex-sensei demonstrava e pensando melhor, ele estava coberto de razão. Konohamaru se mostrava forte, inabalável, mas ela poderia jurar que as coisas não eram exatamente assim. Agora, mais que anteriormente, seu desejo era que chegassem à Suna de uma vez, assim poderia examiná-lo mais detalhadamente e porventura, medicá-lo adequadamente.

— Você está certo, irei manter meus olhos bem abertos. –A kunoichi assentiu, adquirindo seu ar profissional. — Antes de tudo, protegê-lo é o principal objetivo dessa missão, então o submeterei à um check-up completo quando chegarmos à Suna.

— Perfeito. –Kakashi finalizou, voltando a encarar as chamas, submerso em pensamentos.

Sakura observou o perfil de seu ex-sensei mais atentamente. Ela jamais se permitiu olhá-lo mais que o necessário, mas agora, com esse clima estranho entre eles, essa missão complicada e esquisita à caminho, ela se permitiu olhá-lo um pouco mais.

Apesar de demonstrar maturidade e sabedoria, Kakashi não parecia ter a idade que tinha; talvez o uso contínuo da máscara tivesse preservado sua juventude, afinal, pouca pele ficava à mostra e isso a impedia de ser exposta aos efeitos do sol e poeira. Observando os contornos que a máscara delineavam, ela notou que os traços da face masculina eram muito bonitos e, aparentemente, seus lábios em nada se pareciam com o que ela, Naruto e Sasuke haviam imaginado.

Sasuke... fazia algum tempo que ela não se permitia pensar nele. Desviando o olhar de Kakashi, ela encarou os próprios pés, decidindo esclarecer-se, resolver de uma vez por todas aquele assunto do passado. Seus amigos diziam a quase todo instante que ela deveria seguir em frente, esquecer o que ele havia causado, o que lhe havia feito e só agora ela pensava mais seriamente sobre isso; eles estavam certos! Ela devia e queria virar essa página, ter um recomeço.

Suspirando, cruzou os braços e os colocou em cima dos joelhos, que estavam dobrados na altura do peito. Como fora tola! Sempre soubera que sua tolice culminara nas situações que lhe aconteceram... mas agora ela era uma mulher adulta, que não poderia deixar um erro do passado impedi-la de viver o presente, o futuro. Sabia que deveria ter procurado ajuda, tanto dos amigos, quanto de um profissional capacitado, um psicólogo, mas agora ela estava aqui, no meio de uma clareira, ao lado de Kakashi e Konohamaru... eles seriam uma "família" agora e ela não poderia confiar em qualquer profissional para desabafar em Suna, então teria de resolver a situação por si mesma.

Respirando o mais tranquilamente que conseguia, Sakura pensou em como havia idolatrado Sasuke, em como quase havia esquecido de si mesma para viver aquele "romance" que só existira em sua cabeça. Ainda bem que seu objetivo mudara conforme o passar do tempo e ela havia se tornado quem era hoje, uma kunoichi com força física incomum e uma médica muito talentosa, modéstia à parte; ela tivera a melhor mestra que alguém poderia desejar. Sua admiração por Tsunade era grande e ela era muito grata à Sannin.

Voltando a pensar no assunto "Uchiha", Sakura deduziu que sim, ela ainda o odiava, mas tentaria esquecer tudo o que ele lhe fizera, para seu próprio bem. Ele quase tirara sua vida, a de Kakashi e a de Naruto, mas isso aconteceu porque ele estava em seu auge de ódio, de revolta, por saber a verdade sobre o irmão, Itachi. Ele era perturbado, violento, louco e a culpa não era dela, de Naruto ou de qualquer pessoa que tivesse atravessado o seu caminho, sem intenções obscuras. O motivo de tudo aquilo fora tudo de ruim que acontecera à ele, quando ainda era um garoto e outros percalços que ela sequer fazia ideia de que ele tenha vivido. Mas o mais importante: a culpa não era dela!

Ela poderia ficar tranquila quanto a isso, pois jamais fizera algo de errado direcionado à ele. É certo que suas atitudes quando mais nova poderiam ter trazido irritação ao moreno, mas ela não era culpada pelas desgraças que aconteceram na vida dele. Pensando melhor, ela sentia certa pena de tudo o que vira e ouvira... ele se mostrava uma vítima das circunstâncias, de si mesmo. Era isso que acontecia quando as pessoas se afundavam em sua própria amargura: se tornava muito difícil sair desse estado obscuro, era quase impossível se reerguer.

Ainda bem que ela estava notando isso agora! Talvez, se esperasse um pouco mais, poderia ser irreversível. Teria de agradecer à Ino por tudo... e agradeceria à Naruto também, pois ele a encorajara muito. Agora ela teria que erguer a cabeça, deixar de lado o sofrimento, a autopiedade e se dedicar àquela missão ao máximo. Konohamaru dependia dela para se manter seguro e saudável, restava-lhe ser forte o suficiente para aguentar as dificuldades que poderiam aparecer no decorrer do caminho.

Com sua nova conduta fixa em sua mente, Sakura ergueu a cabeça novamente e descruzou os braços. Ao se virar em direção à Kakashi, notou que ele a olhava fixamente, o que a princípio, deixou-a desconcertada. Tentando esconder sua inquietação, ela sorriu de leve, mais para desfazer o clima tenso que por qualquer outro motivo. Kakashi se manteve sério, o que a deixou desconfortável; será que sua reflexão tomara tanto tempo assim? Será que ele havia ficado preocupado? E se ela tivesse dito em voz alta algo que estivesse pensando?

— Sakura, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal? –Ele perguntou abruptamente, deixando-a surpresa.

— É claro. –Respondeu sem hesitar, mas seus ombros ficaram tensos de imediato. Prevendo a seriedade do assunto, manteve a respiração suspensa, apenas aguardando o questionamento.

— Sei que não é da minha conta, mas por estarmos nessa situação, por conta da missão e todo o resto, eu... meio que preciso saber. –Respirou fundo, fez uma breve pausa e continuou. — Você ainda sente algo pelo Sasuke?

Sakura soltou o ar ruidosamente, sentindo-se aliviada, mas constrangida ao mesmo tempo. Ela não sabia ao certo o que responder, afinal, estava pensando nisso tudo há pouco e temia dizer alguma besteira.

— Bem... eu... –Sabendo que iria dar muitas voltas, que tentaria explicar, mas se confundiria com as palavras, ela resolveu ser direta. — Romanticamente falando, eu não sinto mais nada, felizmente.

— Bom. Isso é muito bom. –Kakashi anuiu, ainda com o semblante sério. — Bem, não sei se você sabe... mas ele abandonou o Orochimaru mais uma vez, o que significa que podemos encontrá-lo por aí, quem sabe?

— Acredito que isso seja muito difícil, sens... Kakashi. –Por um mero segundo, Sakura se esqueceu de que não usava mais o tratamento formal com Kakashi e estranhou, pois ela já tinha dito apenas o seu nome outras vezes. — Mas, se porventura isso acontecer, pensaremos em algo para nos proteger, não é mesmo? –Concluiu com tranquilidade.

Kakashi observou-a por longos segundos, notando que ela não se abalara muito ao abordar o assunto. Isso era bom, pois, pelo que soubera, o jovem Uchiha poderia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo naquele momento. Já não tinham a certeza de que ele estava em poder de Orochimaru. O rapaz havia abandonando o "mestre" pela segunda vez, segundo as fontes de Jiraiya e estava andando sem rumo, fazendo e buscando sabe-se lá o quê.

— Sim, com certeza. –Confirmou e novamente, manteve-se em silêncio.

Sakura estava se cansando daquele mistério todo, daquele silêncio. Ele estava incomodado com algo desde muito antes dela sentar-se ao seu lado e essa atitude distante que tomava após se falarem estava deixando-a inquieta de um jeito que jamais imaginara que fosse acontecer. O ex-sensei era tão inteligente, ágil e sábio em várias ocasiões... o que estaria acontecendo agora?

Decidindo dar um tempo ao jounin, Sakura se levantou e abriu a boca para desejar boa noite, sem sequer perguntar-lhe se seria necessário uma troca de turno para a vigília, mas sua intenção foi interrompida ao sentir seu pulso ser puxado de leve; Kakashi o segurava em uma das mãos e a encarava mais uma vez.

— Por favor, fique mais um pouco, tenho algo importante a lhe dizer.

Sem entender aquela atitude, Sakura se sentou novamente e aguardou, ansiosamente.

— Antes de prosseguirmos, há algo que eu quero lhe dar. –Colocou uma das mãos dentro do colete, retirando de lá uma caixinha.

Sakura estranhou a situação e mais ainda o objeto e franziu o cenho, esperando que ele o exibisse.

— Eu... achei prudente tomar uma iniciativa quanto à... esse relacionamento que iremos representar. –Comunicou, tenso. — Eu espero que você não entenda mal, mas acredito que isso dará mais veracidade à essa... farsa. –Concluindo, Kakashi abriu a caixinha de veludo azul, deixando à mostra uma linda aliança composta por pedrinhas verdes delicadas, aparentemente, esmeraldas, intercaladas à brilhantes.

Encantada, Sakura apenas pegou a caixinha com uma das mãos e olhou a joia. Ela não sabia o que dizer, sequer poderia agradecer, pois imaginava que a aliança deveria ter custado muito caro. Desviando o olhar do objeto para Kakashi, ela sentiu um rubor cobrir-lhe a face, pois ele a encarava e aparentemente, esperava que ela dissesse algo.

— Minha intenção não é mostrar que sou machista, longe de mim fazer esse tipo, mas se eu bem conheço o povo de Suna, eles iriam notar a falta de um detalhe como esse. É uma questão de respeito para eles as mulheres casadas usarem uma aliança. –Explicou com simplicidade ao perceber a mudez da ex-aluna.

— Mas... Kakashi, isso deve ter sido muito caro! Nós nem somos casados de verdade! Eu não posso aceitar! –Negou veementemente, tentando devolver a caixinha.

— Por favor, Sakura. Será fundamental para a missão. –Insistiu, tocando a mão feminina que sustentava a caixinha.

— Eu... Ok. –Concordou, ainda embasbacada. Ela sabia que Suna tinha alguns costumes diferentes de Konoha, mas essa questão era novidade para ela. Se bem que, pensando melhor, ela nunca havia pesquisado sobre o assunto.

Ainda tenso, Kakashi retirou a joia da caixinha e pegou a mão esquerda de Sakura com delicadeza; dirigiu o objeto até o dedo anelar e colocou-o com suavidade, percebendo o contraste da pele alva com o brilho das pedras.

— Se isso te faz melhor, pense na aliança como um sinal de fidelidade à Konoha.

— Não... Não se trata disso. Ah, esqueça. –Constrangida, Sakura se levantou abruptamente. Vendo a reação da rósea, Kakashi também se levantou, questionando em seguida:

— Você ficou chateada?

— Não. Não se preocupe, estou bem. –Murmurou, começando a se afastar. — Bem, será necessário fazer a ronda noturna?

— Hm... Não. Deixarei Akino e Bisuke de guarda. –A verdade era que o dilema enfrentado por Kakashi anteriormente acabou deixando-o cansado psicologicamente e o que ele mais queria agora era dormir.

— Ok. Boa noite. –Sakura se despediu, andou em direção à barraca e imediatamente entrou nela, tomando o cuidado de não pisar em Konohamaru.

Kakashi ainda ficou um tempo parado, relembrando a estranha fuga da ex-aluna e tentou buscar respostas para o que tinha acontecido, mas como não as encontrou, invocou os dois ninkens que havia citado, reavivou o fogo e resolveu se deitar, logo caindo num sono sem sonhos.

* * *

E então, pessoal, o que acharam dos acontecimentos de hoje? As coisas irão mudar ;).

Bem, como eu havia pedido para vocês lerem aqui... hm... é que eu tenho um pequeno aviso. Estou com alguns problemas de saúde e estou cuidando deles, por isso, não tive muito tempo para escrever novos capítulos; esse foi o meu último pronto e já faz algum tempo que o tinha. Enfim, pode ser que a próxima postagem demore um pouco, pois irei tentar escrever mais alguns capítulos para não ficar em débito com vocês, ok?

No mais, até a próxima :*.


	17. Desconforto

Olá, meninas! Boa noite!

Era para eu ter postado o capítulo mais cedo, mas choveu e a internet acabou saindo para passear '-'. Enfim, demorei mas voltei o/. Os próximos não vão demorar tanto, eu acho. Farei o possível para voltar a postar quinzenalmente, pois renovei meu "estoque" de capítulos prontos ;).

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Somos o que fazemos, mas somos, principalmente, o que fazemos para mudar o que somos."

 **Eduardo Galeano**

* * *

O dia mal amanheceu e a equipe Hatake já estava de pé. Depois de um silencioso café da manhã - tendo Kakashi ao longe, comendo praticamente escondido -, os três começaram a percorrer o caminho até a fronteira com Suna. Todos seguiam imersos em um silêncio desconfortável; Konohamaru não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas notara a tensão em Sakura quando lhe cumprimentara assim que havia acordado. Sua "mãe" estava deitada ao seu lado, com o semblante fechado e sua resposta não fora mais que um rosnado.

O jovem Sarutobi não entedia o motivo de tamanha rispidez, afinal, ele não fizera nada de errado... ou fizera e não se lembrava? "Ah, foda-se! Deve ser a tal da TPM." Pensou, desviando o olhar das costas de Sakura, que seguia à sua frente. Kakashi ia logo ao lado, seguido por Pakkun, que ajudaria a farejar a localização dos shinobis de Suna; o Hatake havia invocado o ninken pouco tempo após a saída do acampamento, para que voltasse à ativa mais uma vez. Segundo o pug, a paternidade modificava um cão em vários sentidos e seu corpo carecia de exercícios.

O ritmo que mantinham era constante, vigoroso e dessa vez, a ausência da chuva facilitou e muito o deslocamento da "Família Hatake". Chegaram à fronteira apenas duas horas após o tempo previsto inicialmente, mas mesmo assim, os ninjas de Suna estavam carrancudos, reclamando da demora. Kakashi estranhou a ausência de Kankuro, pois o irmão do Kazekage deveria estar entre eles, mas fora informado de que o titereiro tivera um compromisso de última hora e não pudera vir. A vontade de Konohamaru era de mandá-los visitar o capiroto, mas com certeza Sakura lhe repreenderia, ou pior, lhe daria um cascudo, por isso, se contentou em exibir uma carranca.

Assim que fizeram um lanche leve, beberam água e trocaram seus hitaiates, seguiram viagem em ritmo acelerado. Pakkun se foi assim que retomaram o trajeto, afinal, já havia cumprido sua missão: acompanha-los até o ponto de encontro. Após poucas horas, o pequeno corpo do Sarutobi começava a sentir os efeitos de tanta pressa; suas pernas doíam e ele mal se sustentava de pé, mas não desejava interromper a corrida, que agora exigia mais de seus membros, pois o relevo havia mudado repentinamente.

Percebendo a dificuldade de Konohamaru ao andar, Sakura diminuiu o ritmo, analisando-o. O garoto agia como Kakashi previra: fingia-se de forte quando o que mais queria era pedir socorro. Ela sabia que havia algo de errado e não precisava ser médica para perceber. Adiantou-se e tocou-o no ombro, falando baixo:

— Você está bem? –Questionou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Eu... é claro, Sak- mãe. –Corou ao fim da frase. Ele havia se esquecido do combinado e quase estragara seu papel. Ele tinha de se acostumar a chamá-la de mãe o quanto antes.

— É lógico que você não está bem, Ko... Coração. –Completou, ao perceber um dos shinobis de Suna se aproximando. Isao - ela não se lembrava se aquele era mesmo o seu nome -, vinha logo atrás, já que na formação, ele protegeria a retaguarda do time.

— O que está acontecendo? –Questionou, preocupado. Os outros continuaram a corrida, mas diminuindo o compasso, o que possibilitaria alcançá-los.

— Meu... meu filho não está muito bem. –Sakura forçou-se a dizer, estranhando aquelas palavras. Jamais havia lhe passado pela cabeça dizer aquelas palavras, quão longe a maternidade fazia parte de seu objetivo de vida.

— Certo... suba aqui, garoto. Irei deixá-lo com o seu pai, a dona Sakura não deve carregar peso. –Propôs com uma piscadela, erguendo Konohamaru e colocando-o em seus ombros.

— Oe, não precisa, moço! Eu estou bem! Ela... a minha mãe é que está se preocupando à toa. Por favor, me coloque no chão. –O Sarutobi ainda tentou protestar, mas Isao não permitiu qualquer movimento contrário, correndo até alcançar os outros e entregá-lo à Kakashi.

Sakura se sentiu desconfortável com a situação, mas não fez nada, afinal, sabia que o experimento diminuíra e muito a capacidade física de seu "filho". Dando-se conta de que ainda estava parada, observando o copy-ninja receber Konohamaru nos ombros, moveu-se, acelerando o passo a fim de alcançá-los. Quando alcançou o grupo, que retomara a movimentação, conseguiu manter o ritmo. Após algum tempo, percebeu que Isao corria ao seu lado e a observava; assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu, um sorriso charmoso, mas não o suficiente para merecer um segundo olhar.

— Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao filho do grande "Kakashi do Sharingan", dona Sakura. Me desculpe por qualquer coisa. –Murmurou ao ver o semblante fechado da senhora "Hatake".

— Tudo bem. Obrigada. –Agradeceu desconfiada, olhando-o de soslaio.

O shinobi ficou mais atrás, conforme o combinado, mas Sakura sentiu o olhar do homem em sua nuca o tempo todo. Enfurecida com tal atitude, a Haruno correu ainda mais rápido, ficando entre os outros dois ninjas de Suna e Kakashi. Interiormente, ela pedia para que a noite chegasse logo e o dia seguinte também, assim aquela viagem ridícula chegaria ao fim de uma vez por todas.

l-l-l-l-l

A noite havia chegado, trazendo consigo sua temperatura agradável. Com o avançar do dia, todos ficaram muito cansados e por estarem se aproximando de Suna, o clima ficava cada vez mais abafado, aumentando a exaustão do grupo. Os homens encontraram uma clareia e armaram duas barracas, pois dois deles ficariam de guarda. A família Hatake fora poupada da ronda noturna e Sakura agradeceu intimamente por isso.

Konohamaru, como era de se esperar, estava muito dolorido e após uma rápida análise, Sakura percebeu que as poucas horas que descansariam não seriam o suficiente para uma melhora significativa em seu quadro clínico. O máximo que o descanso faria seria relaxar a musculatura, porém, com pouco tempo de caminhada na manhã seguinte, as dores retornariam.

Após compartilharem de uma refeição saborosa que Keito, o mais velho dos shinobis preparara, Sakura e Konohamaru se retiraram. Já estava tarde, passava das 22:00 horas e "mãe e filho" preferiram sair antes de todos, para terem mais privacidade. Assim que escovaram os dentes e retiraram um pouco do suor do corpo com uma toalha, a "consulta" iniciou.

Assim que aplicou chakra nas pernas e costas do Sarutobi, que dormiu antes mesmo que o procedimento chegasse ao fim, Sakura bocejou. Ela estava exausta demais para se importar com qualquer coisa, a não ser com seu sono; pensando nisso, aproveitou que havia ajeitado tudo para cuidar de Konohamaru, deitou-se e caiu num sono profundo, mais que merecido, ainda mais depois da última noite, que fora mal dormida.

Do lado de fora, Kakashi tentava manter uma conversa saudável com os shinobis de Suna, mas Keito, que era o mais sensato dentre eles havia ido se deitar, deixando-o em companhia de Isao e Kenichi, que não paravam de fazer piadinhas sobre Sakura ter ido se deitar sem ao menos dar-lhe um beijinho de boa noite. O Hatake odiava esse tipo de brincadeira, mas vindo de desconhecidos se achando íntimos era ainda pior.

A vontade do jounin era de revirar os olhos e mandá-los à merda, já que carregar Konohamaru nos ombros havia sido custoso, deixando-o mais cansado que o normal, mas ele se controlou. Não seria uma boa causar qualquer tipo de conflito com os shinobis, mesmo que fossem aliados. Com toda a boa educação que tivera desde pequeno, despediu-se e decidiu se deitar, porém, notou um "pequeno" problema. Em qual barraca ele iria dormir?

À sua direita, Kakashi ouviu um ronco alto, masculino, obviamente e a barraca à esquerda seria a que Sakura e Konohamaru estavam, mas... o que ele faria? Kenichi e Isao estavam de guarda, mas e se algum deles decidisse tirar um cochilo? Diabos! Ele teria de dormir na barraca em que "sua família" estava e isso implicava em dormir ao lado... dela. "Droga! Talvez, se eu for silenciosamente e deitar ao lado de Konohamaru ela nem perceba que eu estou lá. É isso! É o que irei fazer." Pensou, enquanto seguia em direção ao tecido branco esticado.

Ao adentrar a barraca, o Hatake tentou enxergar em meio a penumbra e visualizou os contornos dos corpos ali deitados. Se aproximou da sombra menor e deitou, se cobrindo com o fino cobertor que teria de dividir com Konohamaru, porém, contrariando o que havia pensado, não conseguiu dormir. Ao que parece, o garoto sentiu sua presença e se empertigou, murmurando palavras que soavam como xingamentos e em dado momento, chutou-o com força, fazendo com que segurasse um gemido de dor.

Tomando consciência de que acordaria com hematomas ou com alguma lesão mais grave, Kakashi se mudou para o outro lado, o lado em que Sakura dormia. Certo... ele iria apenas se deitar do lado dela, que mal poderia haver nisso? Ok, há anos que ele não ficava perto dela, assim, tão intimamente, mas isso não queria dizer que ele ficaria em polvorosa por conta de um simples acontecimento; ele não era mais nenhum adolescente, ela não o afetaria com sua presença, somente.

Com isso em mente, relaxou, sentindo o calor do corpo feminino bem próximo ao seu. Ele jamais dormia acompanhado. A mulher poderia ser tão linda quanto fosse, ele nunca se permitiu ficar junto a ela mais que algumas horas depois da transa, em sua concepção, dormir junto a alguém era um ato muito íntimo, invasivo até, mas pelo bem da missão, ele teria de ceder aos seus conceitos e isso começava agora. Evitando qualquer reação desagradável quando acordassem, Kakashi se virou para o lado oposto, ficando de costas para Sakura, enquanto esticava sobre si uma parte do cobertor que ela usava e dormiu.

l-l-l-l-l

O dia sequer havia amanhecido quando a equipe partiu; tomaram um rápido desjejum e voltaram a correr em ritmo acelerado. Todos estavam bastante sonolentos, fora Keito, que dormira muito bem, mesmo roncando feito um porco. Os shinobis que ficaram de vigília reclamaram do barulho do homem, afirmando que um deles tentara cochilar por alguns minutos, mas não conseguira por conta dos ruídos, porém ele não se importou... apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Sakura estava extremamente irritada, dormira muito mal e como se não bastasse, tivera uma surpresa muito... esquisita ao acordar. Assim que Kenichi surgiu na barraca, chamando "Yoshiaki" e pedindo para que ele acordasse seus "pais", ela acordou aos poucos, tanto por conta da voz do homem, quanto por algo... duro e comprido lhe cutucando o traseiro. Sem saber do que se tratava, ela se ergueu rapidamente, acordando Konohamaru completamente.

O garoto sorriu amplamente quando viu Kakashi deitado no chão, ao lado de Sakura e mesmo em meio à pouca claridade na barraca, ele pôde ver o quanto a "mãe" havia ficado sem jeito com a presença do jounin. O homem mantinha uma mão cobrindo os olhos, displicentemente e a outra apoiava a cabeça. Pelo visto, a agitação recente não havia sido o suficiente para despertá-lo.

Sakura se empertigou ao se dar conta de que o que lhe cutucava era a ereção de Kakashi e saiu da barraca, pisando duro. Deixou que Konohamaru acordasse o "pai" e se juntou aos outros, rezando, novamente, para que a viagem acabasse logo. E assim foi. Depois de várias horas correndo com afinco, eles chegaram ao seu destino, já no início da madrugada.

Eles enfrentaram uma pequena tempestade de areia, o clima quente do dia e a queda brusca de temperatura durante o tardar da noite. Por volta das 23:00 horas começou a fazer um pouco de frio, o que atrapalhou-os, afinal, tinham se alimentado muito pouco e o cansaço de dias de viagem doíam-lhe os ossos; o frio foi apenas mais um fator que os colocava em desvantagem. Sakura teve pena de Kakashi, pois ele carregou Konohamaru nos ombros por praticamente todo percurso; certamente, precisaria de várias horas de sono para ficar bem novamente.

Assim que entraram em Suna, diminuíram o ritmo, começando a andar normalmente. Konohamaru já havia melhorado um pouco e vinha com eles, por terra, há algum tempo. Quando chegaram à parte habitada da Vila, Konohamaru ficou fascinado com a arquitetura local e acima de tudo, com as luzes da aldeia; ela era muito diferente de Konoha, mas mesmo em sua rusticidade, exibia beleza. Aquela era sua primeira vez ali, por isso ficou embasbacado quando percebeu que as residências tinham um formato arredondado, muito estranho aos seus olhos.

— Wow, essas casas se parecem com ovos gigantes! –O garoto comentou, gargalhando.

— Muitas delas têm formato de cabaça, assim como a que Gaara-sama leva às costas; essa estrutura é forte, perfeita para o nosso clima árido e nos protege das tempestades de areia. Há também alguns prédios, só sei que muita gente mora neles. –Explicou Keito, orgulhoso de sua Vila natal.

— Legal! Lá em Konoha não tem nada disso.

Os seis conversaram sobre trivialidades enquanto se dirigiam à residência do Kazekage. Konohamaru se sentia animado com a nova vida que levaria ali, mas também sentia falta de Moegi, ela era muito especial para ele e o tempo que passariam afastados poderia ser longo demais; e se ela não esperasse por ele e começasse a namorar alguém? E se algo de ruim lhe acontecesse? "Kami, quantas dúvidas! Só me resta fazer esse tempo aqui valer a pena e começarei ajudando esse casal a ficar unido, com certeza!" Pensou consigo mesmo, confiante.

Submerso em seus pensamentos, o garoto mal notou quando entraram na espécie de palácio em que Gaara morava. Depois de subirem algumas escadas, passarem por diversos corredores e várias portas, chegaram a uma sala central, onde era o gabinete do Kazekage. Hesitantes, os shinobis de Suna bateram à porta, porém não obtiveram resposta; tentaram mais algumas vezes, mas as tentativas foram frustradas, então resolveram entrar assim mesmo, sem permissão.

Ao abrirem a porta se deparam com ninguém menos que Kankuro debruçado à mesa do governante, dormindo um sono profundo. Segurando o riso, os homens foram à frente, deixando a "família Hatake" atrás deles. Todos queriam acabar com aquilo logo e se deitarem em uma cama descente. Seria demais pedir por algum conforto depois de três longos dias de viagem? A equipe estava exausta, sonolenta, assim como Kankuro, mas eles tinham de se reportar, era assim que funcionava.

Olhando ao redor, Sakura lembrou-se da última vez em que estivera ali e notou que pouco havia mudado. Estavam no topo do edifício e assim como em Konoha, a sala do Kazekage tinha uma vista panorâmica, possibilitando ver toda a Vila a partir daquele ponto. Ela ouviu os homens acordarem o irmão do ex-jinchuuriki, que soltou alguns palavrões, incomodado e viu quando ele recuperou a pose rapidamente, ao vê-los mais ao fundo da sala.

— Oh, vocês chegaram! Perfeito. –A voz estava levemente rouca, efeito da interrupção de seu sono.

— Sim, nós os trouxemos em segurança, Kankuro-sama. –Confirmou Kenichi, o capitão da equipe.

— Se vocês não têm nada de importante para me reportar, estão liberados. –Kankuro informou, se levantando.

— Não temos, senhor. Com licença. –Os três fizeram uma breve mesura e saíram, dando as boas-vindas à "família", mais uma vez.

— Certo. Como vocês estão? –Questionou Kankuro, se aproximando dos três.

— Olha, sendo sincero... estou morrendo de sono, de cansaço, de dores e preciso urgentemente de um banho, estou fedendo. –Konohamaru respondeu, carrancudo, cheirando uma axila. — Ah! E tenho areia em todos os meus orifícios, literalmente!

— Konohamaru-kun, não seja indiscreto. –Ralhou Sakura, cansada demais para prolongar a bronca.

— É... hm... Eu creio que não precisava ser tão específico. –O titereiro resmungou, franzindo o cenho. — Vamos, eu irei levá-los aos seus aposentos.

Enquanto caminhavam, Kankuro e Kakashi conversavam sobre algumas coisas que seriam feitas, como funcionariam e explicava que, como ele seria um dos homens que obteria a confiança do Kazekage, teria direito a morar naquele edifício, relativamente próximo aos aposentos do governante. Era um procedimento padrão em Suna, já que a segurança de Gaara era constantemente ameaçada.

Sakura e Konohamaru seguiam em silêncio, sonolentos e famintos; o garoto reclamava de dores por todo o corpo e Sakura decidiu que faria algo diferente dessa vez, poderia fazer uma massagem mais específica, assim ele poderia dormir mais tranquilo. Konohamaru enlaçou a cintura feminina em um baraço lateral, disposto a aproximar-se ainda mais de "sua mãe" e, caso ele caísse de sono, ela poderia segurá-lo.

Após alguns minutos, chegaram à uma ala diferente e Kankuro explicou que era ali que os homens da guarda de Gaara habitavam. As salas que ficavam no andar do gabinete eram para uso pessoal; a "casa" deles era por lá, assim como a sala de marionetes, a sala de reuniões e alguns depósitos de materiais. Abaixo deles haviam centros de treinamentos, salões para as raras festividades que promoviam, bibliotecas, entre outras coisas.

O hospital ficava em um edifício ao lado, o que facilitaria a vida de Sakura, pois ela não teria de ir muito longe para poder trabalhar; Gaara havia reestruturado a Vila para que ela fosse mais cômoda o possível para a população. A Academia Ninja ficava no andar térreo de sua Torre, o que o permitia ver o crescimento das crianças como shinobis, pois sempre que tinha uma folga, ele descia até lá e por vezes, acabava instruindo alguns alunos.

Pararam de frente a uma porta larga e enquanto Kankuro procurava as chaves, informou que ele e o irmão trabalharam até tarde em um projeto novo, que seria apresentando já nas próximas semanas e que ele insistira para que Gaara fosse descansar e isso os levava à situação atual. Assim que ele abriu a porta, anunciou:

— Sejam muito bem-vindos! Hm, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir para deixarem uma refeição preparada para vocês, acredito que ainda esteja morna. Hana é uma cozinheira excelente, uma ótima pessoa... além de bem organizada também, é claro. –Pigarreou, coçando a nuca.

— Você pega ela, não é? –Konohamaru questionou, ironicamente.

— Kami, como você é indiscreto. –Ralhou Sakura, arrancando um riso envergonhado do titereiro. — Entre logo, procure um banheiro e tome um banho, cuidarei das suas dores musculares assim que eu também me arrumar.

Obedecendo-a prontamente, o garoto abriu a porta, procurou um interruptor e sumiu de vista. Sakura observou o interior da residência e admirou-se com a organização, realmente, quem quer que fosse essa Hana, ela levava jeito para decoração. Mudou a mochila de ombro e pensou em entrar, mas ao ouvir os homens conversando em um tom mais baixo, um pouco mais afastados, resolveu permanecer onde estava, próxima ao batente da porta e interrompeu-os.

— Bem, muito obrigada por ter nos acompanhado até aqui, Kankuro-san. Quando devemos ver o Kazekage? –Questionou, intrigada com a conversa dos dois.

— Oh, sim, eu quase ia me esquecendo. Acredito que por volta da hora do almoço vocês já terão acordado, não é mesmo?

— Acredito que sim. –Foi Kakashi quem respondeu por ela, mantendo-se no mesmo lugar em que estava. Ao que parecia, ele ainda tinha assuntos a tratar com o irmão do Kazekage.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde então. Obrigada mais uma vez. –Sakura agradeceu e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, sem esperar por resposta.

Assim que entrou, ela pôde admirar melhor o ambiente e viu que apesar de espaçoso, ele era acolhedor. O primeiro cômodo era uma sala, equipada com um sofá, duas poltronas, um enorme tapete no chão, uma estante com vários livros e com algo que a surpreendeu: uma televisão. Em Konoha, os aparelhos eletrônicos não eram muito comuns, haviam alguns apenas em poucas casas e em vários estabelecimentos comerciais; em sua casa não tinha um, apesar de sua vontade, mas nunca lhe sobrava dinheiro o suficiente para tal aquisição. Ao olhar o recinto até o seu final, percebeu que havia um longo corredor e o último cômodo parecia ser a cozinha.

Continuou a excursão e passou por uma porta, que ficava anexa à parede em que o rack com a televisão estava, do lado direito; ao abri-la, notou que era um banheiro social. Caminhou mais um pouco e abriu uma porta do lado oposto, que aparentemente, era do quarto de Konohamaru, pois a luz estava acesa e a mochila que ele trouxera estava em cima da cama de solteiro. Ela entrou no quarto e percebeu que se tratava de uma suíte, pois o ruído da água caindo do chuveiro era nítido. A decoração consistia em um papel de parede com desenhos de armas shinobis na parede de frente para a cama; as outras eram pintadas em um tom de azul bem claro e os móveis eram metade brancos, deixando o quarto bem masculino.

Quando ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado, saiu do quarto, a fim de dar privacidade ao Sarutobi. Continuou a explorar a casa, abrindo a porta ao lado da do quarto do garoto e imaginou que fosse outro quarto, porém, se enganou. Havia ali uma pequena lavanderia, as paredes eram brancas, limpas e tudo estava perfeitamente organizado; havia também uma máquina de lavar, um armário com os produtos de limpeza, rodos e vassouras.

À frente da lavanderia havia uma outra porta, adiante estava uma pequena copa – ou sala de jantar – e ao fundo, estava a cozinha, como ela previra inicialmente. A luz da lua se projetava através das janelas, por isso ela sequer precisou acender alguma lâmpada para enxergar os cômodos.

Bem, isso queria dizer que aquela porta em que ela estava parada era... do quarto dela. E de Kakashi, claro que ela não se esqueceria disso. Nem havia como esquecer! Como fora tola, achando que teriam quartos separados! Tudo bem, seria estranho um homem e uma mulher que aparentemente eram um casal dormirem separados, mas ela era adepta da ideia de que a esperança é a última que morre.

Trêmula, ela abriu a porta e entrou, percebendo que ofegava. A luz tênue do luar iluminava o recinto, vinda de alguma janela do lado esquerdo, dando a ela uma vaga noção da imensidão do quarto. Por todos os deuses, ela sabia que teria de enfrentar algo parecido, mas não estava preparada o suficiente, as esperanças que tinha eram muito fortes e ruíram tão rapidamente! Sua vontade era de chorar, tamanho desamparo sentia, mas, pensando melhor, eles iriam apenas dormir na mesma cama, isso não queria dizer que eles iriam transar ou algo do tipo... né? Eles mal se conheciam agora, seria impossível que ambos desenvolvessem algum sentimento mais profundo que uma bela amizade. "É isso! Seremos bons e velhos amigos." Pensou, esperançosa.

Um pouco mais relaxada, ela procurou um interruptor e acendeu a lâmpada, que doeu-lhe os olhos por ser tão clara. Assim que se acostumou à luminosidade, explorou o ambiente, tratando de ignorar a cama. Do lado esquerdo da porta havia um guarda-roupas cor bege, com um enorme espelho frontal que ficava de frente para a janela, refletindo-a, por isso o quarto estivera tão claro anteriormente. Ainda no canto esquerdo, havia uma espécie de escrivaninha na parede oposta ao guarda-roupas, era equipada com uma luminária, alguns livros e alguns maços de papéis.

Não tendo muito o que apreciar daquele lado, ela desviou sua atenção para o lado direito, mais uma vez evitando olhar a cama. Havia mais uma janela, esta ficava mais perto da cama, – que tinha dois criados-mudos em suas extremidades, cada um comportando um abajur. Ao lado da cama, na parede direita, havia um amplo banheiro. Ela não era nenhuma arquiteta, mas deduziu que o banheiro social era tão pequeno para poder dar lugar a este, pois a direção em que estava era a do fundo do outro.

Sem poder fugir mais, ela direcionou, enfim, o seu olhar para a cama. Ela estava coberta com uma colcha com motivos geométricos na cor roxa e o fundo era lilás; certamente, Hana tinha muito bom gosto e ela adoraria conhecê-la. A cama era alta, assim como a sua em Konoha, porém, foi a cabeceira que lhe chamou a atenção. Ela era diferente de todas que já tinha visto, tinha um design antigo, rústico, mas charmoso. Suspirando de encantamento, Sakura desviou os olhos para cima, para observar como ela ficava próxima a parede e viu algo... estranho.

Colado acima da cama estava um cartaz, ele tinha formato de coração e, com outros pequenos corações dentro, formava uma palavra. Como estava um pouco alto, ela saiu de cima da cama e foi para os pés dela. Os corações estavam muito juntos, mas ela leu, ainda que com dificuldade:

— Kaka...Saku. Espera... KakaSaku! Que diabos é isso? Quem essa garota pensa que é? –Bradou, corando de vergonha e raiva.

* * *

Bem, eu tentei fazer o capítulo mais resumido, já que não queria detalhar muito a viagem, mas acabei escrevendo o maior capítulo da fic até agora ^^. Já deixei algumas pontinhas soltas, em breve irei atá-las e espero que vocês gostem do que está por vir :).

Obrigada a todas que comentaram, favoritaram, estão acompanhando e comentando; o apoio de vocês é muito importante para mim, pois como sabem, estou com alguns problemas de saúde (há a possibilidade de eu ter que me submeter à uma cirurgia) e às vezes eu nem estou muito bem, mas me esforço para trazer mais um capítulo de Metamorfose.

Nos vemos em breve! Kissus! :*


	18. Confusões

Olá, meninas!

Peço perdão pela demora, mas aconteceram tantas coisas nos últimos dias! T_T  
Farei um breve resumo: perícia do INSS, alta médica (indevida), retorno ao trabalho (indevido, pois estou com restrições), notebook pifado, perda de três capítulos (que achei que estavam no pendrive), reescrita dos caps pelo celular (God, isso é horrível!), empréstimo de notebook para postagem (meu cunhado é um amor!), tempo escasso... enfim, é isso aí. A vida de 6x1 voltou e não está nada boa... mas, voltei!

Boa leitura!

* * *

"As mudanças nunca ocorrem sem inconvenientes, até mesmo do pior para o melhor."

 **Richard Hooker**

* * *

Um xingamento chamou a atenção de Konohamaru. Ele saía do quarto e ia em direção à cozinha quando ouviu os resmungos de Sakura; curioso como era, acabou invadindo o quarto do casal e resolveu saber o que acontecia. Segurou o riso e se aproximou da cama, observando sua "mãe" em cima do colchão, tentando arrancar o cartaz da parede.

— Oe, Sakura. A Hana pode ficar chateada se o cartaz não estiver aí quando voltar. –Avisou, assustando-a, que desistiu de arrancar o bendito papel.

— Isso é ridículo, Konohamaru-kun. É infantil, tosco... despropositado. –Bufou, ajeitando os cabelos. — E quem é que te dá garantia de que ela voltará?

— Eu ouvi o sensei comentando com o Pakkun, por acaso, sabe...? –Deu um sorriso falso, temendo levar um cascudo por sua indiscrição.

— Hã? Não entendi. Quando foi isso? Onde? –Questionou, confusa.

— Ah, foi naquele dia em que eu queimei a comida. Quando eu estava fazendo xixi no matinho, eu acabei escutando os dois conversando e o sensei dizia que teríamos uma... espécie de diarista, sabe? Quando o Kankuro disse aquilo, eu acabei juntando as informações. –Explicou, andando em direção à porta. — Bem, se você não se importa, eu vou comer e dormir, preciso hibernar, ficar em sono profundo por umas doze horas seguidas, no mínimo.

— Oh... entendo. Ok, eu vou tomar banho e depois passo no seu quarto, tudo bem? Vou tentar um método de massagem diferente hoje.

— Tudo bem! –Afirmou, erguendo o polegar e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura olhou para o cartaz colorido acima de sua cabeça mais uma vez, franzindo os lábios. Seu desprezo por um simples pedaço de papel seria considerado desnecessário, mas a tal Hana havia sido muito abusada. Qual a intenção dela com aquilo? Bem, seja lá qual fosse, ela queria descansar, finalmente dormiria em uma cama, após dias dormindo no chão de terra batida. Soltando os cabelos, pegou sua mochila e liberou alguns pergaminhos que havia lacrado, sem a ajuda de Kakashi; recolheu seus itens de higiene pessoal e se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de apreciar o tão esperado banho.

Após vários minutos, ela saiu do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada em seus cabelos, enquanto o corpo estava coberto por um roupão branco, encontrado atrás da porta do banheiro. Não havia sinal de Kakashi, o que ela estranhou; será que a conversa com Kankuro havia se estendido tanto? Dando-se conta de que ainda teria que cuidar de Konohamaru, trancou a porta do quarto e se trocou rapidamente, logo seguindo em direção ao quarto do "filho".

Bateu à porta, porém não obteve resposta, por isso adentrou o quarto. A fraca luz do luar entrava pela pequena janela na lateral do quarto, já que o garoto havia fechado as cortinas parcialmente; tencionando enxergar melhor o que fazia, Sakura acendeu um abajur próximo à cabeceira e viu que o Sarutobi ressonava tranquilamente. Não querendo acordá-lo, ela apenas evocou chakra para ambas as mãos e relaxou a musculatura juvenil, entristecida por não ter tido a oportunidade de envolvê-lo em sua nova técnica. "Fica para depois." Pensou ao finalizar o procedimento e o cobriu com um fino lençol.

Percebendo que não havia se alimentado há várias horas, ela se dirigiu à cozinha e notou que Hana havia preparado Yakisoba. A refeição ainda estava morna e Sakura a apreciou, mesmo que não a comesse comumente, mas a leve semelhança com o rámen, que sempre degustava junto a Naruto, fez com que não a estranhasse completamente. Ela ainda estava resignada com o comportamento da garota, entretanto, teria de confessar, ela era uma excelente cozinheira.

Ao finalizar a refeição, colocou os talheres dentro da pia e notou que havia mais dois pares de pratos num escorredor metálico ao lado e deduziu que Kakashi estivera lá, mas onde ele estaria agora? Decidida a não fazer feio, sendo a única a deixar a louça suja, começou a lavá-la, sentindo-se observada. Ela havia sentido sua presença, sabia de quem era aquele chakra, mas mesmo assim, empertigou-se. Porque ele tinha de observá-la?

Finalizada a tarefa, Sakura se virou, despreparada para a visão que teria. Kakashi a observava com o semblante alterado, parecia ansioso, ela notou ao encará-lo, já que ele não trazia consigo seu hitaiate. Os cabelos do jounin estavam úmidos, ele trajava uma bermuda escura com bolsos frontais, onde suas mãos se abrigavam; vestia uma camisa azul marinho com a máscara acoplada e nos pés trazia alpargatas e mais uma vez, ela percebeu que o estilo despojado que ostentava não condizia com o semblante aparentemente sério que ele carregava.

— Aconteceu algo? –Questionou nervosamente, enquanto secava as mãos em um pano de prato.

— Precisamos conversar. –Sentenciou e se virou em direção à sala. — Será rápido, eu prometo... Não pretendo privá-la de seu descanso.

— Não, tudo bem. –Notando a tensão nos ombros masculinos, ela o seguiu com a respiração suspensa.

Kakashi se sentou em uma das poltronas, enquanto Sakura optou por sentar-se no sofá, aguardando ansiosa pelo que ele lhe diria. Ela percebeu que ele hesitava em começar o diálogo, mas nem ela mesma tinha coragem de questionar, apressá-lo. Não sabia o motivo, mas estava ansiosa e sabia que o que seria dito a seguir poderia mudar a nova vida que teriam em Suna.

— Bem, não sei por onde começar. –Suspirou, juntando ambas as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. — Hm... É... como o Kankuro havia dito, há uma moça, Hana... bem, ela será uma espécie de diarista nossa. Eu fiquei receoso de lhe falar isso, já que a Godaime me pediu para ter tato ao lhe comunicar; ela comentou algo sobre orgulho feminino, achar que uma desmereceria a outra, mas confesso que acho tudo isso uma tremenda besteira. –Concluiu, suspirando novamente.

— Ah... a Shishou se preocupou à toa. Eu não me importo com isso, de forma alguma. Sei que estarei muito ocupada com as aulas que darei no hospital e tendo em vista as atuais condições de saúde do Konohamaru-kun, eu aprecio o fato de ter ajuda. –Anuiu, aliviada por o assunto ser aquele, já que o garoto havia a prevenido de antemão.

— Ótimo! É bom saber disso. –Dessa vez o semblante de Kakashi relaxou visivelmente. — Ela virá apenas dois dias da semana, acredito que será o suficiente.

— Sim, serão. –Por um momento, Sakura imaginou que o jounin diria algo mais, mas a impressão se desvaneceu rapidamente. — Bem, se era somente isso, fico feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido. Com a sua licença, eu preciso me recolher, estou muito cansada.

— Oh, toda. Era apenas isso, de fato. –Mentiu, coçando a nuca. Ele não sabia qual reação Sakura teria se soubesse o real motivo de sua conversa com Kankuro, por isso, resolveu adiar o momento em que lhe diria.

Sakura se levantou e se dirigiu em direção ao quarto do casal; mesmo constrangida com a pergunta, ela resolveu fazê-la, se voltando em direção à sala mais uma vez:

— Você... não vem? –Questionou, hesitante.

— Uh... Eu... Eu posso ficar aqui, se você quiser. –Respondeu Kakashi, gaguejando.

— Ora, isso não é necessário, Kakashi! Você deve estar ainda mais cansado que eu, já que trouxe Konohamaru-kun nos ombros por boa parte do caminho. –Apesar da ansiedade, Sakura conseguiu concluir, com firmeza: — Por favor, não seria justo que você dormisse aqui na sala, mesmo que o sofá seja bastante confortável e... uma hora ou outra teremos de dividir a mesma cama, já que Hana poderia estranhar nosso "relacionamento". –Deu ênfase às aspas com os dedos, deixando claro o que achava da situação como um todo.

— Oh, sim. Você está certa. Vou lhe dar privacidade para se acomodar, irei após alguns minutos. –Informou, se acomodando melhor na poltrona enquanto ligava o aparelho de TV com o controle remoto.

— Obrigada. –Agradeceu Sakura, sem saber se ele realmente tinha escutado.

Dando-se conta de quão cansada e sonolenta estava, Sakura direcionou um olhar em direção ao despertador em cima de um criado-mudo e se assustou. Em poucas horas o dia amanheceria e mesmo que estivesse de folga, não queria acordar muito tarde, já que teriam de se encontrar com Gaara.

Entrou no banheiro com uma camisola preta relativamente curta nas mãos, sua intenção não era seduzir Kakashi, longe disso, mas seus pijamas era quentes demais para o clima abafado de Suna. Eles eram perfeitos para o clima ameno de Konoha, mas ali eles não teriam serventia alguma; fora um ledo engano levá-los, pois mesmo que a temperatura caísse alguns graus à noite, não se comparava às noites em sua Vila natal.

Irritada com essa constatação, ela trocou-se rapidamente, escovou os dentes e hidratou as mãos, já que elas começavam a ficar ásperas. No dia seguinte ela dedicaria um tempo aos cabelos e à pele, pois queria "blindar-se" contra a areia de Suna, seguindo um conselho de Ino. Ao pensar na amiga, sentiu saudades e ficou imaginando o que a loira escandalosa estaria aprontando em sua ausência. Internamente, Sakura desejava ter uma companheira como ela durante sua permanência em Suna, mas sabia que seria difícil encontrar uma amiga como Ino, por isso diminuiu suas expectativas.

Ao sair do banheiro, notou que Kakashi ainda não havia retornado, por isso, dirigindo um olhar rancoroso ao cartaz, decidiu por tentar arrancá-lo mais uma vez. Na primeira tentativa ela estava suja de areia e não teve muito empenho, pois temia sujar a cama, estragar o lençol... mas agora ela estava limpa e não tencionava dormir com aquele papel acima de sua cabeça. "Coisa ridícula! Nem fodendo que essa... coisa... vai ficar aí!" Pensou, erguendo o corpo para retirar a parte de cima, que estava presa com um pequeno prego.

Empenhada em sua tarefa, Sakura sequer notou quando Kakashi entrou no quarto e paralisou, completamente surpreso com a visão que lhe era oferecida. A camisola havia subido alguns centímetros, expondo consideravelmente o traseiro bem torneado da ex-aluna. Ele tentou desviar os olhos, afinal, era um cavalheiro e não apreciava aquele tipo de comportamento, mas ver Sakura ali, de pé na cama, os cabelos soltos levemente ondulados nas pontas e vestindo uma camisola que mal cobria o corpo era demais.

Temendo ser ainda mais indiscreto, pigarreou, fazendo sua presença ser notada. Ao ouvir o som, Sakura se sobressaltou, voltando-se imediatamente. Ela sequer se deu conta do que havia acontecido, por isso pediu corada, tanto pelo esforço que fazia, quanto por sua irritação anterior:

— Oh, eu não percebi sua presença. Acabei percebendo que não sou alta o suficiente para alcançá-lo. Será que daria para você arrancar isso daqui, por favor? –Desceu da cama, ajeitando a camisola.

— Bem... sim. Mas porque você quer tirá-lo daí? –Questionou, subindo no colchão, tratando de arrancar o cartaz prontamente.

— Ora, porque sim. Não creio que seja de utilidade e não quero que essa garota ache que possa se tornar íntima, assim, tão de repente. –Murmurou com certa rispidez.

— Tudo bem. Ele não irá incomodá-la mais, ok? Aqui está. –Desceu da cama e estendeu-lhe o papel, que ela fez questão de rasgar e jogar na lixeira que ficava próxima à escrivaninha. Ao ver o que a ex-aluna fazia, Kakashi conteve o riso e questionou, curioso: — O que você fará quando Hana perguntar porque o tiramos?

— Pensarei em algo. –Retrucou rapidamente.

Apesar de Sakura não demonstrar nada, internamente, o constrangimento por dormir ao lado de seu ex-sensei era imenso. Evitando pensar que estaria compartilhando um espaço muito pequeno com o homem ao seu lado, deitou-se e cobriu-se, imediatamente se virando de costas para ele. Em pouco tempo sentiu que adormecia e agradeceu à Kami por ter rendido ao cansaço e ao sono tão rapidamente, assim não sentiria a presença de Kakashi por mais tempo.

l-l-l-l-l

O corpo de encontro ao seu lhe trazia uma agradável sensação de conforto e proteção. O calor que ele transmitia era suave e as mãos que se apoderavam de seu tronco, embora firmes, eram carinhosas, pois se moviam lentamente, puxando-a para mais perto e ainda sonolenta, Sakura se aconchegou ao abraço que lhe era oferecido. Sentiu os contornos rijos do corpo atrás de si e relaxou, adormecendo novamente, completamente entregue.

O som de uma campainha soou ao longe, arrancando-a de seu estado de torpor, muito tempo depois. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo havia ficado naquela posição, mas percebeu que dormira nos braços de Kakashi, literalmente e mais uma vez, sentiu a ereção matinal do ex-sensei provocando-a. Sentiu o rubor subir por seu pescoço e face com uma velocidade surpreendente ao constatar em que condição estava e tentou se afastar, mesmo que ainda estivesse zonza de sono.

As mãos de Kakashi ainda a mantinham presa contra seu peito e temendo acordá-lo bruscamente, resolveu ficar quieta e pensar numa maneira mais fácil de sair dali. Mais uma vez ouviu soar a campainha de momentos antes e percebeu que se tratava da campainha de sua nova residência, por isso focou no plano de sair dali. Ergueu o braço que a envolvia pela cintura com cuidado, lentidão, porém, por ainda estar sonolenta, acabou deixando-o escapar e sentiu a mão forte deslizar por um dos seios, enrijecendo-o instantaneamente.

Sufocando um gemido excitado, mas ao mesmo tempo angustiado, Sakura ouviu quando Kakashi resmungou algo e apertou a delicada cintura com mais firmeza, aproximando os quadris femininos dos dele, fazendo-a sentir a ereção com maior firmeza, espetando-a. Ela poderia ficar ofendida muito facilmente e com razão, mas tinha de admitir, era muito bom sentir a impetuosidade que aquele homem tinha, mesmo que ainda estivesse adormecido.

Sem querer imaginar o que ele seria capaz de fazer quando estivesse acordado, ela decidiu que era hora de acabar com aquilo, pois já estava começando a pensar em coisas que não deveria e soergueu-se para verificar se Kakashi realmente ainda estava dormindo. Ao virar a face em direção à dele, Sakura notou que o rosto masculino estava parcialmente descoberto, revelando o lado direito de suas feições. Pelo pouco que conseguiu ver, ela percebeu que, aparentemente, ele não tinha qualquer defeito e questionou-se o motivo do ex-sensei manter o rosto sempre coberto.

Percebendo que perdia tempo demais admirando o homem e ao ouvir soar a campainha mais uma vez, agora demonstrando certa impaciência do visitante, Sakura mexeu-se com mais vigor, afastando os braços que a envolviam com indelicadeza. Levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu e sentiu a cabeça girar, conforme caminhava em direção à saída do quarto; ela sabia que não deveria se levantar tão rápido, ainda mais quando não estava totalmente recuperada da viagem, mas precisava verificar quem estava à espera na porta, pois ao que parecia, nem Konohamaru havia se levantado.

Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta e percebeu que uma moça jovem, muito bonita e aparentando ter mais ou menos de sua idade, aguardava ansiosa do lado de fora. Ajeitando os cabelos com os dedos e limpando os olhos com rapidez, Sakura destrancou a porta e notou a mão da garota erguida, na intenção de tocar a campainha mais uma vez.

— Pois não? –Questionou Sakura, rispidamente.

— Sa... Sakura-san!? –Murmurou a garota, sorrindo amplamente. — Oh! Kami-sama, não acredito que... a senhora seja tão linda assim! E a senhora acabou de acordar, não é mesmo?

Imaginando que estivesse com mau hálito, como da vez em que Ino havia lhe acordado, Sakura se afastou um pouco da porta. Entendendo seu gesto com a permissão de entrada, a moça de cabelos negros e longos entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Prazer, meu nome é Hana! Sou a sua... hm... diarista. É um prazer conhecê-la. A senhora é tão linda quanto Gaara-sama havia dito! –Estendeu a mão, esperando pelo cumprimento de Sakura.

— Hã? Eu... bem... –Perdida com tantas observações, Sakura devolveu o cumprimento, incomodada. — Respondendo à sua pergunta: sim, eu acabei de acordar, me desculpe por recebê-la nessas condições. –Pigarreou, em seguida, continuou. — E obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu não sou nada bonita quando acordo, isso eu te digo com toda a certeza.

Sakura diria algo mais, desta vez relacionado ao elogio de Gaara, mas resolveu fingir que não havia escutado. "Eu, hein. Que coisa esquisita." Pensou, analisando a mulher à sua frente.

— Imagina, eu só disse a verdade. Sou uma grande admiradora sua e fiquei muito feliz em saber que havia sido a senhora a salvadora do meu Kankuro. Eu jamais poderia agradecê-la o suficiente por salvá-lo. –Afirmou, emocionada.

Comovida com a admiração da moça, Sakura a abraçou de leve e sentiu as mãos de Hana lhe acariciando as costas com carinho.

— Muito obrigada, Sakura-san! Eu pesquisei algumas coisas a respeito da senhora e fiquei fascinada com seus domínios na área médica, além disso é uma kunoichi excelente, não há motivos para não admirá-la. –Hana completou, desfazendo o abraço e encarando-a com os olhos brilhantes pela emoção.

— Não há o que agradecer. –Sakura soou simpática, mas internamente, ficou preocupada com o nível de pesquisa em que Hana havia se envolvido. Com certeza não havia nada registrado sobre ela ter um "filho" e um "marido", mas aparentemente, a jovem não havia dado importância ao fato. — Bem, soube que irei vê-la dois dias na semana, é isso mesmo? –Sakura questionou, caminhando até a cozinha, já que não ficaria o dia todo paradas na sala, sendo seguida por Hana.

— Sim, eu virei nas terças e quintas-feiras. Vim ontem, segunda-feira, para deixar tudo arrumado, pois a residência estava fechada havia um tempo e resolvi voltar hoje para ajudá-la com algumas coisas, já que imaginei que a senhora estaria cansada da viagem. –Comunicou, enchendo a chaleira na pia e colocando-a para ferver em seguida.

— Oh, por favor, não me chame mais de senhora, nós duas temos praticamente a mesma idade. –Sakura pediu, constrangida. Se dirigiu à janela e abriu-a, para que o vapor da água saísse.

— Oh... eu... Sim, tudo bem. Irei tentar! –Afirmou Hana, com um largo sorriso.

— Ok, muito obrigada. Faça o que sentir vontade para o desjejum; na verdade é quase um almoço, percebo... –Sakura completou ao visualizar as horas no relógio de parede próximo à geladeira.

— Ah, sim! Farei um "brunch", acredito ser mais adequado. –Afirmou se virando para mexer nos armários, murmurando algo sobre ter se esquecido onde havia deixado algo.

— Tudo bem, como quiser. Irei acordar Kono... –Percebendo que quase havia deixado escapar o nome verdadeiro de seu "filho", Sakura disfarçou e agradeceu por Hana estar envolvida com o que fazia. — Vou acordar meu filho e me arrumar em seguida, tudo bem para você se ele lhe fizer companhia enquanto não retorno? –Questionou em um tom mais alto, fazendo-se ser ouvida acima do barulho das portas dos armários.

— Oh! Sim, senhora! Eu adoraria conhecê-lo! Quer dizer... senhora não, Sakura-san. –Completou, corada, voltando a atenção para Sakura mais uma vez.

Rindo do constrangimento da moça, Sakura se dirigiu ao quarto de Konohamaru, acordando-o com um afago. O garoto murmurou algumas palavras e se virou na cama, ficando de frente para Sakura; mais uma vez, ela tocou-lhe a face com carinho, o que o despertou.

— Sakura! Bom dia. –Cumprimentou, bocejando. — Está tudo bem? –Questionou, soerguendo-se.

— Sim, está. Vim acordá-lo, já está tarde e ainda temos que comer e nos apresentar ao Kazekage.

— Ah, eu já tinha me esquecido disso. –Admitiu, sentando-se na cama. — Uau, que linda você está! Quer seduzir o sensei, é? –Perguntou, malicioso.

— Ora, não se trata disso, seu abusado. Em primeiro lugar, cuidado com o que fala... nós temos companhia e ela não deve saber de nada sobre a nossa farsa. E em segundo: não, eu não quero seduzir o Kakashi! Acontece que eu trouxe vários pijamas, mas eles são muito quentes para usar aqui... e eu nem sei porque estou me explicando para você, sou uma tola mesmo! –Concluiu, ficando zangada, se levantando abruptamente.

Konohamaru apenas gargalhou e foi em direção ao banheiro, deixando Sakura em pé, olhando embasbacada para a porta. Após se recuperar da reação estranha do garoto, ela seguiu em direção ao quarto. Ela estava constrangida com o que havia acontecido mais cedo, mas era adulta, não tinha motivos para fugir de Kakashi, até porque o homem estava dormindo, não tinha plena consciência do que fazia.

Com a face quente e provavelmente, avermelhada, Sakura adentrou o quarto, evitando olhar na direção em que Kakashi estava. Pegou algumas peças de roupas que havia liberado dos pergaminhos à noite e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde lavou os cabelos, hidratou-os e acabou com os últimos resquícios de cansaço que ainda trazia no corpo.

Após vários minutos, ela se sentiu bem o suficiente para sair do banheiro e quando o fez, encontrou Kakashi à sua espera, próximo à janela, que ele havia aberto. Os cabelos prateados estavam úmidos, cobrindo-lhe os olhos e ele usava um uniforme de Konoha, aparentemente havia usado o banheiro social para tomar banho e ela sentiu-se culpada por ter demorado tanto na suíte. De repente, o constrangimento proveniente dos acontecimentos ao acordar somado à culpa recente fizeram com que ela desviasse os olhos dos dele, enquanto ele se aproximava.

— Sakura... eu... tenho algo para lhe falar. –Seu tom era sério e Sakura pôde sentir os pelos se eriçarem. — Era para eu ter dito ontem, mas acabei deixando para depois.

Mil e uma possibilidades do que poderia ser se passaram pela cabeça dela, mas antes que ele dissesse algo, ela se adiantou, afinal, aquele seria um assunto que seria abordado em qualquer outro momento.

— Bem, se você me diria que é sonâmbulo ou algo do tipo, lhe digo que é tarde demais, já tive uma prova mais cedo. –Afirmou secamente.

— Como? –Kakashi parecia confuso e buscou uma resposta nos olhos esverdeados de Sakura. — Não sei do que está falando.

— Não? –A raiva repentina deu lugar à vergonha e Sakura sentiu o rubor atingir-lhe o colo e a face, instantaneamente.

— Escute, eu peço desculpas se fiz algo que a tenha constrangido... eu não seria capaz de lhe fazer mal. Eu não fiz algo de errado... ou fiz? –Questionou apreensivo.

— Sim! Quer dizer... não. Eu não sei. Eu... –O mal-estar fez com que gaguejasse, ofegante. — Olhe, esqueça o assunto. Só tente controlar suas mãos enquanto dorme, ok? –Concluiu rapidamente, encarando os próprios pés.

— Wow... espera, quer dizer que eu... toquei em você? –Inquiriu, porém não obteve resposta. — Droga! Me desculpe Sakura, não foi minha intenção. Sério, me perdoe, por favor?! –Kakashi estava embaraçado e muito envergonhado, em sua mente, agira como um adolescente e temia ter machucado ou magoado sua "esposa". — Por isso o sonho parecia tão real. –Sussurrou desolado, mas Sakura conseguiu ouvi-lo e voltou a erguer o rosto.

— Tudo bem, Kakashi. Eu... te desculpo. –Ela sabia que havia gostado do contato, mesmo que tivesse ficado envergonhada depois, mas não seria louca em admitir aquilo em voz alta. — Mas o que você queria me falar, antes que eu o interrompesse?

— O que eu queria falar... ? –Ficou confuso por um momento, ainda sentindo o peso da culpa em seus ombros. — Bem... Ah, me lembrei! Me desculpe, ainda estou chocado comigo mesmo. Então... o Kankuro me passou algumas informações sigilosas, nem mesmo o irmão dele, o Kazekage, sabe sobre o assunto. –Kakashi encarou-a, temendo a reação que ela porventura demonstrasse. — É sobre o Sasuke: eu queria que você soubesse que ele está por perto, numa pequena aldeia e provavelmente, já sabe que estamos aqui em Suna.

* * *

É isso, amoras. Espero que me perdoem pelo sumiço, mas a gente leva cada rasteira da vida... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu o reescrevi com todo o carinho, catando milho pelo celular, por isso pode ter um ou outro errinho, me perdoem por isso também.

Espero estar de volta em breve. Kissus :*.


	19. Emoções

Olá, meninas!

Perdão pela demora, era para eu ter postado o capítulo no domingo passado, mas ainda não tinha terminado de escrevê-lo. A vida anda corrida, conciliar duas fics, trabalhar, ser "dona de casa" e ter uma vida social é complicado :s. Enfim, trago para vocês o maior capítulo da fic até agora (o Word contabilizou 4890 palavras) *-* e eles vem recheado de surpresas :). Espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"A vida segue acontecendo nos detalhes, nos desvios, nas surpresas e nas alterações de rota que não são determinadas por você."

 **Martha Medeiros**

* * *

As palavras ficaram suspensas no ar e a reação de Sakura se definia em apenas um sentimento: medo. Medo de que Sasuke soubesse que representavam uma farsa, de que ele fizesse algo contra sua nova família e mais ainda, medo de que, se as alternativas anteriores se confirmassem, ele os delatasse para Orochimaru.

Respirando fundo, ela sentiu um pouco do desespero se desfazendo. Encarou Kakashi mais uma vez e tentou soar neutra, para que ele não percebesse o pavor que a assolava. Talvez ele só queria assustá-la... ou não. O ex-sensei não era dado a brincadeiras, ainda mais as desse tipo, que eram perigosas.

— Oh! Isso foi... inesperado. Você acha que ele virá atrás de nós? –Questionou alisando a blusa, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

— Acho pouco provável, já que é um Renegado e está em território aliado à sua Vila de origem, mas não podemos descartar a possibilidade. –O jounin manteve os olhos cravados nos de Sakura, perscrutando-a. — A possibilidade de voltar a vê-lo não a incomoda?

— Sim e não. –Ela pensou bem no que diria para não dar margem a possíveis pensamentos errados. Kakashi era um homem inteligente e conhecia a maioria de suas reações, não adiantava tentar mentir. — Temo por nossa segurança, mas principalmente, pela de Konohamaru. Ele está fragilizado e mesmo que não fosse esse o caso, qualquer coisa que saia do nosso controle poderá colocar a missão em risco. Se porventura ele souber da farsa em que estamos metidos, podemos ficar em apuros e eu não quero que isso aconteça. –Admitiu, contrafeita por ter dito toda a verdade.

— Você está certa. Não podemos deixar de representar o nosso papel, ou isso pode gerar desconfianças. –Ele a encarou mais uma vez, tentando enxergar além da aparência calma que Sakura ostentava. — Bem, agora que tudo foi comunicado, vou até a cozinha, Hana já deve estar estranhando a nossa demora.

— Oh, sim! Realmente. Notei que ela é muito observadora e comunicativa... até demais. Devemos ter cuidado com nossas ações enquanto ela estiver aqui. –Ponderou Sakura, recomposta.

— Exatamente. –concordou Kakashi, se dirigindo em direção à porta.

Sakura sentiu seu apetite se esvair; de repente, viver aquela vida de mãe e esposa lhe pareceram demais. E se não fosse uma atriz boa o suficiente? Porque era assim que ela se sentia, uma atriz, já que ela jamais imaginaria se casar com Kakashi e ainda mais, ser mãe de um filho dele. E se magoasse Konohamaru com seu teatro? Mas, em contrapartida, e se realmente vivenciasse sentimentos maternais pelo garoto, como Naruto previra?

E se o envolvimento com o jounin fosse além do teatro que representariam quando estivessem em público ou na frente de Hana? Bem, essa hipótese estava praticamente descartada, mas do jeito que as coisas andavam acontecendo, ela não duvidaria se algum ser sobrenatural fizesse com que todos os seus temores se tornassem realidade. Após tantos "se", ela decidiu parar de ficar imaginando o que poderia ou não acontecer. Não havia nenhuma maneira de prever o futuro, apenas faria o seu trabalho, o que viesse a seguir seria uma consequência, boa ou ruim, não importa... ela tinha uma missão e iria cumpri-la.

Ao chegar à cozinha, notou que Konohamaru comia sozinho e imediatamente se perguntou se havia demorado tanto no quarto envolta em seus devaneios para que Kakashi não estivesse mais ali. Se aproximou da mesa e percebeu que Hana havia preparado uma refeição leve, como havia comentando que o faria. Sorriu, solícita e depositou a refeição à mesa, em um assento vago ao lado de Konohamaru.

— Hm, finalmente você veio, Sakura. Achei que fosse ficar o dia todo dentro daquele quarto! –Konohamaru exclamou, de boca cheia.

— Kami-sama! Ele não a chama de mãe, dona Sakura? –Perguntou Hana, horrorizada.

— Bem... –Começou Sakura, pálida por conta do susto.

— Ora... –Interrompeu Konohamaru, percebendo o fora que havia dado. — Somos uma família moderna, eu raramente chamo a minha mãe de mãe, entende? Geralmente só a chamo assim quando estamos na frente de estranhos, mas você já é de casa, né?! –Amenizou o clima ao sorrir em seguida.

— Oh! Eu... entendo. As coisas lá em Konoha são diferentes mesmo. –Comentou Hana, rindo desajeitadamente.

— Então... É justamente isso, Hana. Por favor, não se assuste com nossos costumes. –Completou Sakura, aliviada por terem se safado rapidamente.

— Não se preocupe, acredito que em breve irei me acostumar. –Tranquilizou a outra, sorrindo. De repente, tornou-se séria, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. — Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, o senhor Kakashi pediu para avisar que saiu com os rapazes que acompanharam vocês na vinda para cá. Pediu também para avisar que não se preocupasse, pois ele volta logo, em tempo para a reunião com Gaara-sama.

— Tudo bem, muito obrigada. –Agradeceu e finalmente, começou a comer.

Finalizada a refeição, Sakura ajudou Hana a arrumar a cozinha, enquanto Konohamaru se dirigiu até a sala, onde ligou a televisão e ficou zapeando os canais em busca de algo interessante. Assim que terminou de ajudar a ovem, Sakura se dirigiu até o quarto, na intenção de trocar para estar mais apresentável para a reunião com o Kazekage. Ela sequer percebeu, mas Hana a seguiu e assim que a porta foi aberta, espiou dentro do quarto e lamentou em seguida.

— Sakura-san, o que aconteceu com o cartaz que eu havia feito? –Questionou, corada de vergonha.

— Oh! –Assustada com a presença da diarista, Sakura se virou rapidamente, despreparada para a pergunta. — Bem... Acontece que meu... marido é discreto, sério demais e retirou o papel. Ele não gosta dessas coisas, sabe? –Mentiu Sakura, completamente atrapalhada, já que não era acostumada a mentir.

— Ah, Kami-sama! Estou tão envergonhada! Me perdoe pelo inconveniente. –Desculpou-se a moça, ainda mais corada.

— Não se preocupe, não foi nada. –Sakura mentiu mais uma vez, dando um sorriso amarelo, esperando que a jovem saísse para que pudesse se arrumar em paz.

— Bem, já que estou desculpada... eu queria saber se a senhora... ops, você precisa de minha ajuda para se vestir. –Prontificou-se, adentrando o quarto.

— Imagine, isso não é necessário! –Sakura ficou chocada, onde já se viu, ajuda para se vestir...? Em que mundo Hana vivia? — Não me leve a mal, mas não estamos mais no século XIX! Não preciso que me ajudem a me vestir.

— Bem... é que aqui temos o costume de ajudar nossas... patroas a se vestirem. –Explicou Hana, cada vez mais constrangida.

— Eu... entendo. Mas não será necessário, não temos esse costume em Konoha, fique tranquila, ok? Se por acaso eu precisar de ajuda eu te chamo, pode ser? –Comovida com o constrangimento dela, Sakura resolveu ser gentil, para não deixá-la ainda mais sem jeito.

Assim que Hana saiu, cabisbaixa, Sakura adentrou o banheiro levando consigo uma muda de roupas. Queria apresentar-se o mais casualmente possível para o Kazekage, já que temia a imagem que iria passar para o governante; o que Hana havia dito se fixou em sua mente: por qual motivo Gaara estaria elogiando sua aparência para todos? Eles mal se conheciam, não tinham convivência, sequer eram próximos.

— Aff, que ridículo! –Resmungou, olhando-se no espelho.

Vestia uma túnica média vermelha e uma legging preta. Estava pronta para encarar a missão de frente, como sempre fizera em Konoha, antes de se afastar completamente de sua função de kunoichi. Certamente ela não entraria em combate físico ali em Suna, mas sentia-se pronta para o combate, literalmente!

l-l-l-l-l

Os três se alinharam em frente ao líder de Suna, fazendo leves mesuras. Gaara cravou os olhos em Sakura imediatamente e assim se manteve, olhando-a durante toda a reunião; por fora, ela demonstrava serenidade, atenção, mas por dentro, seu instinto rebelde sentia vontade de erguer o dedo do meio e esfregá-lo na cara do jovem ruivo. Ela tinha de confessar, a paciência – principalmente com relação à convivência e relação com os homens – lhe era escassa, o que não deixava de ser considerada uma virtude, em sua concepção.

Gaara começou um monólogo infindável, agradecendo-a mais uma vez por ter salvo a vida de Kankuro, anos antes e ressaltou o quanto sua presença ali seria importante para que os médicos se especializassem ainda mais na fabricação de antídotos e aprendessem mais métodos de extração do veneno, tão comum naquela região. Por vezes, gennins rebeldes se arriscavam treinando no deserto, num dos campos de treinamento mais perigosos da Vila – um deles ela conhecia muito bem, já que havia feito uma prova lá –, e acabavam se ferindo. Chegavam ao hospital envenenados, carregados por seus colegas e muitas vezes, alguns acabavam ficando com sequelas graves por conta do tratamento tardio, arruinando suas carreiras de shinobis.

O fato é que ainda havia a suspeita de que houvesse um espião infiltrado na Vila, o que deixava a "Guarda Real" do Kazekage preocupadíssima, pois temia um atentado, como havia acontecido com o Kage anterior, o pai de Gaara. Kakashi, com suas habilidades de rastreamento, seria muito útil para o atual momento em que se encontravam e desejavam encontrar quem quer que fosse o espião o quanto antes, pois no final de semana que estava por vir, haveria uma grande celebração.

— Conforme eu dizia, daremos uma grande festa. Iremos comemorar o fechamento de um negócio muito importante com alguns estrangeiros. Eles chegarão à Suna na sexta-feira, vindos de outro continente; recebemos a visita de três deles com certa desconfiança, mas a inovação que eles estão trazendo fará com que tenhamos grandes avanços em absolutamente tudo o que fizermos! –Exclamou o Kazekage, orgulhoso.

— Interessante. –Comentou Kakashi. — Poderíamos saber do que se trata esse grande negócio, ou é um segredo?

— Que isso não saia daqui, por favor. –Exigiu Gaara, fixando os olhos em Konohamaru, que franziu o cenho, aborrecido.

"Quem diabos esse cara sem sobrancelha acha que é para me olhar desse jeito? Eu não sou fofoqueiro, porra! Ele sequer me conhece! Ah, vá se ferrar! E tire esses seus olhos esquisitos de cima da Sakura, seu tarado! Não pense que eu não estou vendo, seu sonso. Como ousa flertar descaradamente com uma mulher supostamente casada?" Pensou o garoto, fechando o semblante ainda mais.

— Não irei contar para ninguém, afinal, nem conheço as pessoas daqui... Fique sossegado. –Respondeu Konohamaru, carrancudo.

— Bem, acontece que fechamos um negócio milionário com esses homens, trouxemos para Suna a maior inovação de todos os tempos! E em breve poderá se expandir para Konoha e a Força Aliada, facilitando as nossas vidas. –O Kazekage sorria amplamente, mostrando o quão feliz estava por sua sabedoria. — Nós trouxemos a tecnologia de ponta do exterior para o coração de Suna; teremos rede de telefonia fixa, móvel e acesso à internet, o que nos possibilitará inúmeras pesquisas medicinais, fechamento de negócios e o melhor, a nossa comunicação.

Cientes de que aquilo era muito importante, a "família Hatake" esperou quieta, apesar da surpresa, já que queriam saber todas as novidades que Gaara anunciava.

— Pode parecer algo exagerado, revolucionário e ambicioso demais para povos tão reservados como os nossos, mas não podemos mais continuar escondidos do mundo. Logicamente, manteremos o Regime Shinobi. A ideologia e o procedimento de combate não devem e nem podem ser alterados por conta do nosso avanço tecnológico; ele será um aliado, facilitará muitas de nossas missões e fará com que aumentemos a nossa própria segurança... enfim, são diversos os detalhes.

— Que com certeza serão explicados em breve. Nós não iremos tomar mais o tempo de vocês, afinal, amanhã será o primeiro dia de trabalho que enfrentarão. –Kankuro anunciou, encarando o irmão com firmeza. — E você, Konohamaru, não se esqueça de que terá aula na Academia Ninja no período da manhã. Por favor, não deixe que os outros percebam seu grau de instrução, isso poderia estragar completamente o seu disfarce.

— Eu não pretendo fazer isso, "cara-pintada". Merda, ninguém confia em mim! Se já acabaram, com licença. –Sem dizer palavra, o garoto saiu, furioso.

"Diabos, ninguém confia em mim! Fui eu quem tomou aquele bendito experimento, encolhi e todo o resto. Eu não posso nem quero estragar essa porra de missão, caralho! Porque não me deixam em paz?" Resmungou consigo mesmo, indo para casa.

O garoto estava na metade do caminho quando sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça e soltou um palavrão, este que deixaria sua mãe envergonhada e furiosa. Ao olhar para trás, notou que Sakura estava em seu encalço, uma carranca profunda contorcia o seu rosto, deixando-a alguns anos mais velha. O punho estava erguido, fazendo-o entender que ela havia lhe dado um tremendo de um cascudo.

— O que foi? –Perguntou Konohamaru, confuso.

— Você ainda pergunta? Que show foi aquele na sala do Kazekage? –Bradou, ofegante.

— Olha, não foi show nenhum. Só estou cansado de ver as pessoas me olhando com desconfiança, dizendo para eu não fazer isso ou aquilo... e outra coisa, o modo como o tarado sem sobrancelhas te olhava me incomodou! Quem ele pensa que é para te olhar daquele jeito? –Tomou fôlego e continuou, alterado. — Só porque ele é poderoso ele acha que pode olhar assim para a mulher dos outros? Querendo ou não, aqui você é a esposa do Kakashi-sensei, para o bem da nação.

Sakura olhava para Konohamaru com os olhos levemente arregalados. Quando queria, o rapazinho sabia se impor. De fato, ela estava surpresa e mais ainda, orgulhosa, mesmo que a grosseria anterior pesasse em sua lembrança.

— E esse tarado não pode ficar te olhando como se você fosse um pedaço de carne! Teoricamente, você é uma mulher casada e ele deveria se comportar, não só contigo, mas com todas as outras mulheres! Odeio pessoas desse tipo, usam o que têm para conseguir algo que sequer está ao seu alcance. –Ao fim da sentença, os olhos do Sarutobi estavam marejados.

Aquela situação estava pondo seus nervos em frangalhos, só agora ele havia se dado conta, pois havia se fingido de forte o tempo todo... e o cascudo de Sakura havia piorado a situação, já que a mulher tinha punhos de ferro.

— Isso não justifica ser grosseiro, garoto. Você agiu muito mal lá dentro, eu poderia fazer você voltar lá e se desculpar. –Apesar de ainda estar chateada, Sakura controlou o tom. Ela não era a mãe verdadeira de Konohamaru, jamais seria, por isso se conteve.

— Você não é a minha mãe para exigir que eu faça isso e, mesmo que fosse, entenda, por favor, isso é muita coisa para mim. Eu estou me sentindo mal com tudo isso, estou confuso, desgastado física e emocionalmente... enfim, não estou em meu estado de espírito normal. –Rebateu com a voz embargada, ainda ofegante pelo choro contigo.

— Eu sei que eu não sou sua mãe de verdade, mas devo agir como tal e tenho certeza de que ela não gostaria de ver o que você fez há pouco. –Suspirou, enfraquecida. — Olhe... Por favor, me desculpe pelo cascudo, não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo. Confesso que me senti muito mal dentro daquela sala e percebi o que você também notou, mas me controlei para não dizer alguma tolice, você sabe, estamos aqui de favor, devemos fazer algumas concessões.

— Isso não significa que você tenha que fazer o que ele quer, pois acredite, ele quer algo contigo e não posso dizer que seja algo bom, nem para você e muito menos para a nossa missão. –Afirmou Konohamaru, começando a se controlar. — O que ele acha que você é? Uma mercadoria que pode ser facilmente adquirida? Ele vai querer usar o fato de estarmos aqui e sugerir uma forma de devolver o "favor"? Odiei a forma que ele olhou para você e olhe que nem seu "marido" eu sou. –Sentenciou, fazendo as aspas com os dedos.

— Hey, não é para tanto! Só faz algum tempo que ele não me vê... acredito que tenha ficado surpreso comigo, talvez. Não sei ao certo o que se passa na cabeça dele, mas pense: ele não poderá fazer qualquer tipo de avanço! Seria um risco para a missão e realmente, eu me sentiria assediada. –Sakura argumentou, ciente de que estava certa.

— Ok, tomara que você esteja certa. –Murmurou fracamente, começando a se afastar. — Vou para casa.

Assim que proferiu as palavras, Konohamaru retomou a caminhada com mais vigor. Queria poder conversar com Moegi, ouvir os conselhos que ela certamente lhe daria, estar próximo a ela, à sua presença reconfortante. Queria abraçá-la e beijá-la novamente sem o constrangimento de sua pequenez forçada; estar em seu lar, onde o clima era favorável e a brisa soprava constantemente... desejava ficar longe desse calor infernal, que dava a sensação de que estivesse tomando banho com água quente, mesmo que o chuveiro estivesse desligado da tomada.

— Vida fodida. –Murmurou consigo mesmo, encontrando o corredor que o levaria à residência.

Assim que entrou em casa, Konohamaru se deitou no sofá e ligou o televisor, rezando interiormente para que a melancolia e a saudade logo se desvanecessem. Tentou evitar pensar em Konoha, em seus pais e em Moegi. E mais ainda, evitou pensar nos banhos que sempre tomava no lago do campo de treinamento que costumava frequentar; somente a lembrança da água fresca no corpo foi o suficiente para que esquecesse um pouco do calor que sentia. Em pouco tempo cedeu ao sono, sem sequer se dar conta de que estava adormecendo.

l-l-l-l-l

Sentindo-se perturbada com o que havia presenciado, Sakura decidiu dar uma volta, espairecer. Assim que saiu da Torre do Kazekage, se dirigiu ao hospital, a fim de verificar as melhorias que haviam sido feitas. Ficou deslumbrada com os equipamentos novos que foram adquiridos, a organização era simplesmente fantástica e mesmo em meio à correria, o ambiente se mantinha limpo, funcionando perfeitamente.

Subiu algumas escadas, chegando ao andar superior; cumprimentou médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes que passavam ao seu lado, sorrindo com simpatia. Viu diversas alas e ao seguir por um longo corredor, notou que ao final dele havia uma sala vazia com diversas cadeiras alinhadas e uma pequena mesa à frente, como se fosse um pequeno auditório, então supôs que suas "aulas" seriam dadas ali. Sorriu, animada com a constatação de que no dia seguinte faria parte daquele ambiente.

Saiu de lá com o estado de espírito renovado. Nada a fazia tão feliz quanto poder exercer sua profissão, ainda mais quando teria a chance de desenvolver antídotos, atividade que não exercia com frequência em Konoha. Seria bom mudar de ares, realmente; Naruto estava certo, aquela ida à Suna seria um passo importantíssimo em todos os aspectos de sua vida e ela faria o máximo possível para aproveitar sua estadia ali.

Caminhou em direção ao centro comercial de Suna, mesmo que o vento atiçasse seus cabelos, enchendo-os de areia. Teria de lavá-los mais uma vez, afinal, havia se esquecido completamente de cobri-los com algum lenço. Observou a Vila e notou que não havia muitas opções de entretenimento, ao contrário de Konoha e uma certa melancolia ameaçou surgir, deixando-a assustada. Sempre tivera um apego muito grande pela vila natal, mas não sabia o quanto esse amor era forte, até se dar conta de que ficaria muito tempo longe de casa.

Andou um pouco mais, se afastando da movimentação daquele bairro. Seguiu em frente e parou somente ao avistar um charmoso e pequeno estabelecimento que ficava de esquina com um grande hotel. A pequena confeitaria lembrava-lhe uma singela lojinha de quitutes construída nos arredores de Konoha, por isso, entrou sem hesitar, relembrando os bons momentos vividos em seu lar.

Uma simpática senhora veio atendê-la no balcão, presenteando-a com um sorriso doce. Ela tinha um lenço colorido envolvendo os cabelos, não permitindo a Sakura vislumbrar qual era sua cor real deles. Pediu um dango, pagou por ele e sentou-se em uma mesa próxima à porta, aguardando que o doce lhe fosse entregue. O estabelecimento estava relativamente vazio: havia um casal sentado mais ao fundo, tomando chá e degustando uma torta; havia também uma família sentada mais à frente, próxima à janela com cortina listrada em tons de vermelho e um trio de amigos próximo ao balcão.

Enquanto a senhora não retornava, o pensamento de Sakura voltou um pouco no tempo; ela pensou em tudo o que havia mudado em sua vida após o comunicado de Tsunade. Constatou como sua relação com Kakashi havia se transformado, mesmo que timidamente. Relembrou o choque que sentira ao se dar conta de que ocuparia o lugar de "mãe" de Konohamaru, ciente de que não estaria preparada para tamanha responsabilidade, mas se surpreendendo com o afeto que começara a sentir pelo garoto destemido, bocudo.

— Sakura...? –Uma voz forte, quase esquecida em sua mente chamou-a, hesitante.

Sem acreditar que a voz era de quem ela supunha, Sakura olhou para trás, desconfiada. A surpresa em constatar sua suspeita foi enorme e de repente, estremeceu de medo. Ele teria realmente descoberto seu disfarce? E o que ele estaria fazendo ali, atrás de si em plena luz do dia?

— Sas... Sasuke? O que faz aqui? –Questionou, conseguindo disfarçar um pouco de seu temor. Ele vestia um capuz negro, semelhante ao de um viajante comum e sua face estava parcialmente coberta, evitando que Sakura o olhasse nos olhos.

— Ouça, eu não tenho muito tempo, já que enviei um bunshin em meu lugar. Por favor, não tema, não irei lhe fazer mal. –Tranquilizou-a, impaciente.

— O que quer comigo? –Indagou, se acalmando consideravelmente.

— Não quero nada contigo, só vim alertá-la sobre algo. –Informou, ríspido. — Vocês, tomem muito cuidado com Orochimaru, ele é mais esperto do que vocês pensam e virá com tudo. Ele tem algo poderoso em mãos e nenhum de vocês será capaz de pará-lo com as habilidades que têm hoje. –Suspirou, resignado. — Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, para ser sincero.

Sasuke parecia aturdido, contrariado e Sakura ficou ainda mais confusa. Sentira muito pavor ao revê-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas um clone e confirmou que qualquer sentimento romântico que havia nutrido por ele um dia tinha se dissipado. Olhou-o mais uma vez, embaraçada. Não sabia se poderia confiar no que lhe era dito, mas resolveu acatar o aviso, pesando os motivos que ele teria para lhe contar.

— Quais são as suas vantagens ao me contar isso? O que você irá ganhar com isso? Como posso saber se está me dizendo a verdade? –Perguntou Sakura, apressada.

— Eu estou dizendo a verdade e não ganho absolutamente nada com isso, talvez ganho a felicidade de ver o medo estampado em seu rosto, mas isso não vai mais fazer diferença, pois estou indo embora. –Concluiu, sarcástico. — Talvez você nunca mais ouça falar de mim, pois nunca quis fazer parte desse sistema falho, que é o regime shinobi. Enfim, não vou lhes desejar sorte e felicidades, pois estaria mentindo, mas desejo que acabem com o Orochimaru, ele é um tremendo filho da puta.

— Espere! –Pediu Sakura, mas era tarde demais, Sasuke já havia desfeito seu jutsu. — Merda! –Esbravejou, se levantando.

Sakura tencionou ir atrás dele, mas notando que seria inútil, suspirou, ouvindo um chamado baixo. A senhora da doceria vinha lentamente em sua direção, ainda sorrindo, trazendo nas mãos um recipiente contendo o dango que havia pedido. Em meio à conversa turbulenta que tivera com Sasuke, Sakura se esquecera completamente de onde estava e o que fazia.

— Moça, eu te chamei! Achei que você tinha desistido de levar o dango. –Ergueu o recipiente em sua direção. — Me perdoe pela demora, mas o meu gás acabou e eu tive de trocá-lo.

— Oh, não se preocupe. –Sakura pensou em se explicar, mas desistiu, pedindo à senhora que embalasse o doce para que o levasse para casa. Seu apetite havia sumido, assim como a cópia de Sasuke e o que ela menos queria agora era comer.

Assim que a senhorinha lhe entregou a embalagem, rumou de volta para a residência que lhe fora cedida com um objetivo em mente, conversaria com Kakashi e traçaria um plano de ação à prova de falhas; não poderia permitir que Orochimaru saísse vencendo nesse embate, teria de proteger Konohamaru com toda sua força e por isso, se tornaria ainda mais forte. Por ele, pela missão e mais ainda, por si mesma.

l-l-l-l-l

Kakashi retornou algum tempo após a reunião com Gaara, divertindo-se muito com a grosseria de Konohamaru. Na verdade, ele entendia o garoto muito bem e podia até imaginar o motivo do surto repentino, porém, seria melhor confirmar. Assim que entrou em casa, viu o jovem deitado no sofá, uma profunda carranca estava estampada em sua face e a televisão zunia, pois aparentemente, nenhum programa agradava o Sarutobi.

— Hey, garotão. Onde está Hana? –Questionou Kakashi, se sentando ao lado de Konohamaru.

— Ela foi a algum lugar, não sei ao certo. Ela me acordou e saiu murmurando alguma coisa. –Respondeu Konohamaru, sem desviar os olhos do televisor.

— Ok. Então podemos ter essa conversa. –Kakashi decretou, retirando o controle remoto das mãos do garoto, desligando a televisão em seguida. — Bem... vamos falar sobre sua grosseria cometida mais cedo.

— Ah, não comece, sensei! Eu já levei um cascudo da Sakura há pouco e ouvi um belo sermão, não quero ouvir tudo de novo. –Resmungou, revirando os olhos.

— Oh, ela te bateu, foi? –Debochou Kakashi, rindo da chateação do Sarutobi. — Entendo, ela é impulsiva às vezes, mas confesso que eu te admiro. –Confessou, bagunçando os cabelos do "filho".

— Realmente, sensei? –Konohamaru perguntou, esperançoso.

— Claro! Eu imagino que você tenha tido um outro motivo por trás daquele xingamento e concordo plenamente com seus motivos. –Murmurou, seriamente. — Eu também percebi os olhares que o Kazekage direcionou à Sakura, mas não posso fazer nada com relação a isso, Konohamaru. Não me peça para fazê-lo, pois não terei meios para isso; ela sabe se defender muito bem, caso seja necessário e com certeza deve ter notado o que acontecia, ela não é boba.

— Sim, eu sei. Ela me disse isso, mas eu não consigo ficar inerte nessa situação, eu me senti ofendido! Ela é sua esposa! –Enfatizou, alterado.

— Ela "supostamente" é minha esposa, Konohamaru. Não quero nem posso impedi-la de fazer o que quiser, seja lá o que for. –Suspirou, cansado. — Confesso que o interesse evidente de Gaara me deixou incomodado, mas me sinto impotente.

— Eu... eu te entendo. Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece, não é mesmo? –Conformou-se, recuperando o controle remoto, religando o aparelho de TV.

— Vamos esperar. –Concordou Kakashi.

Algum tempo se passou e ambos assistiam a um seriado sobre reprodução animal, completamente absortos pelo conteúdo apresentando quando Sakura chegou, afoita. Os cabelos estavam armados, consequência da pressa e da areia que havia sido depositada nas madeixas rosadas. Ela olhou para os dois no sofá, deu a embalagem com o dango para Konohamaru e se dirigiu ao quarto do casal, tencionando tomar um outro banho, tanto para se livrar da poeira, quanto para acalmar as emoções.

Minutos depois, de banho tomado e já mais calma, Sakura retornou ao quarto e se envolveu em um roupão, enrolando uma toalha em seu cabelo. Procurou por um vestido leve que havia comprado em Konoha e não o encontrou, mas lembrou-se de que ele estava junto aos pergaminhos que estavam lacrados com o chakra de Kakashi. Constrangida pela falta de trajes, apareceu à porta, apenas colocando a cabeça do lado de fora e chamou-o, explicando brevemente a situação.

Assim que Kakashi entrou no quarto, Sakura retirou a mochila do guarda-roupa e abriu-a sobre a cama, despejando os pergaminhos em cima do lençol. Deixou-os espalhados e esperou que o "esposo" fizesse o que deveria ser feito. Em meio à correria, Sakura havia se esquecido completamente das roupas e objetos que se mantinham nos pergaminhos. Enquanto esperava, se sentou de costas para Kakashi e começou a aplicar o creme hidratante nas pernas, em seguida aplicou-o nos braços, o que fez com que o doce aroma do produto incensasse pelo quarto.

De onde estava, Kakashi pôde sentir o suave perfume vindo de Sakura e aspirou discretamente, com prazer, enquanto deslacrava os pergaminhos. Olhou-a mais atentamente e percebeu a tatuagem na nuca, finalmente. Estivera tão tenso e cansado nos últimos dias que sequer havia notado aquele detalhe; concluiu que a mensagem da tatoo era peculiar e, provavelmente, combinava com os sentimentos dela em algum momento da vida. Não sabia quando ela havia sido feita, mas deduziu que ainda era recente, pois a pele ainda estava avermelhada.

Percebeu que havia se distraído demais observando a "esposa" e retomou a atividade. Assim que a finalizou, percebeu que havia um pergaminho sem assinatura de chakra e olhou-o, atentamente. Nele continha um selo da Hokage e, curioso com o que poderia ser, andou em direção à Sakura, hesitante.

— Hm... Sakura... esse pergaminho não tem assinatura de chakra. –Comentou, simplesmente. Viu que ela estava retirando a toalha dos cabelos, deixando-a em cima da cabeceira.

— Oh, eu havia me esquecido! A shishou me entregou esse documento quando nos despedimos. –Sakura reconheceu o pergaminho e retirou-o das mãos de Kakashi. — Ela me pediu para abri-lo quando já estivéssemos instalados e estivéssemos juntos, mas eu acabei me esquecendo... me desculpe. –Murmurou, constrangida com a proximidade que compartilhavam.

— Tudo bem. De que se trata? –Kakashi perguntou, ansioso.

— Eu não faço ideia. –Confessou Sakura, começando a abrir o documento. — Vamos descobrir.

Kakashi permitiu que Sakura lesse o conteúdo antes dele. Ele estava curioso, mas preferia que ela o lesse primeiro, já que Tsunade havia confiado o documento a ela. Percebeu as feições da "esposa" mudarem repentinamente, de ansiosa e animada inicialmente, à irada e constrangida no final. Ela colocou a unha na borda do documento e descolou deste, um outro documento, que a deixou boquiaberta, completamente horrorizada.

— Kami-sama! Você tem que ver isso! –Gritou, praticamente jogando os documentos em cima de Kakashi, que agarrou-os rapidamente.

* * *

E então, o que acharam? "São tantas emoções... hehehe" ~like a Roberto Carlos. :P Brincadeira, meninas... serião, o que vocês acharam desses acontecimentos? Estão curiosas para saber o que há nesse documento? No próximo eu trarei mais e mais emoções para vocês .

P.S: Como eu havia dito para algumas leitoras, eu queria escrever uma one JiraTsu baseada nos capítulo 12 e 13 de Metamorfose e ela já está postada! :) Para quem quiser ler, ela está disponível no meu perfil ^^.

Beijos, meninas! Até a próxima! Tentarei não demorar tanto...


	20. Receios

Olá, pessoal!

Estou de volta com mais um capítulo \o/ e dessa vez eu voltei "cedo" . Bem, agora saberemos o que tinha de tão importante naquele pergaminho ^^. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa ;). Boa leitura!

* * *

"O que não provoca minha morte faz com que eu fique mais forte."

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Kakashi abriu o primeiro pergaminho, este que continha um texto manuscrito e pôde reconhecer a caligrafia da Hokage. Mesmo com a curiosidade ainda presente, ele não conseguiu evitar se assustar com as reações de Sakura. Ela agora havia se levantado, agarrando um vestido que estava em cima da cama, andou até o guarda-roupa e abriu uma gaveta, onde deveria estar suas peças íntimas e se dirigiu ao banheiro, resmungando alto:

— Já que vamos discutir isso, que eu esteja vestida decentemente, ao menos. –Bateu a porta do banheiro com força, assustando Kakashi.

— Kami-sama! –Exclamou baixinho, surpreso com mais aquela reação. — Vamos descobrir do que essa... coisa, se trata. O jounin se preparou psicologicamente para o que quer que fosse que estivesse escrito ali e imaginou que a fúria de Sakura fosse um exagero.

-o-o-o-

" _Prezados! Quem vos fala é a Hokage, como vocês já devem saber. Espero que a viagem tenha ocorrido na mais absoluta paz, sem incidentes e que todos tenham sido "entregues" sem nenhum arranhão. Deixando de lado as frivolidades, há algo importante que deve ser dito._

 _Não sei bem como começar a dizer-lhes isto, mas... não há outra forma de fazê-lo... então, já me adianto pedindo desculpas; sei que uma carta não é a melhor forma de comunicar... isto... mas temi por alguma reação exagerada que porventura alguém viesse a ter, enfim, não quero mais me justificar._

 _Indo direto ao ponto, informo-lhes que, por medidas de segurança (por conta da inteligência e sagacidade daquele infeliz do Orochimaru), envio anexo a este pergaminho a certidão de casamento de vocês. Como a de nascimento de "Yoshiaki" já está em suas mãos, preferi mandar essa com certo sigilo._

 _Lamento por ter mentido anteriormente, mas... o documento que lhes envio não é falso. Isso mesmo, a certidão é verdadeira! Assim que o plano foi traçado, meses atrás, conseguimos que o escrivão do cartório nos fornecesse duas certidões com os campos de dados pessoais em branco – uma para a do nascimento do "filho" de vocês e outra para a de casamento –, carimbadas com o brasão da instituição, assinadas e registradas no livro do escrivão._

 _O que fizemos foi e é ilegal, abusamos de nossa autoridade, cometemos um crime... mas entendam, por favor, estávamos desesperados! As certidões são reais e válidas em todo o continente, assim ninguém poderá contestar a veracidade delas, pois reafirmo, é uma medida de segurança._

 _Colocamos a data da negociação em ambos os documentos, assim vocês estariam casados por um tempo relativamente curto e a justificativa sobre terem demorado tanto a oficializarem a união e registrarem o garoto, é que o relacionamento de vocês foi conturbado no início e Kakashi, com sua personalidade... diferente... demorou a reconhecer a paternidade do garoto e demorou ainda mais em admitir que amava a Sakura... blá blá blá... vocês entenderam._

 _Por favor, inventem algo aí, eu pensei apenas nisso e sem a ajuda do Shikamaru, por isso pode não ser a melhor ideia, mas se baseiem nela. Mais uma vez, me perdoem pela mentira, espero de coração que me entendam, afinal, tive de zelar pelo sucesso absoluto dessa missão e não poderia deixar passar um detalhe tão importante. Sei que serei odiada por um certo tempo, principalmente por você, Sakura, mas eu só quero o bem de vocês... e acima de tudo, a segurança de todos._

 _Me despeço com a esperança de que um dia eu possa ser perdoada. Desejo muito sucesso na missão, estaremos torcendo por vocês!"_

 _P.S: A certidão está acoplada atrás dessa carta, como se fosse uma espécie de adesivo._

 _ **Senju Tsunade**_

-o-o-o-

Kakashi terminou de ler a carta boquiaberto, atônito. Seu cérebro não processava o que seus olhos haviam lido, era surreal demais para que fosse considerado verdade. Tsunade só poderia estar de brincadeira! Releu a carta rapidamente e olhou a certidão que estava em seu colo. A bendita realmente parecia ser verdadeira e ele se perguntou por que não havia prestado mais atenção à certidão de Konohamaru e a comparado com a de casamento que lhe fora entregue dias antes. Sem contar que ele não havia reparado na data de registro do garoto... como pudera ser tão desatento?

Agora sim, ele entendia a atitude de Sakura e sua vontade era de reagir da mesma forma. Suspirando pesadamente, esperou que ela retornasse do banheiro, assim poderia expressar sua indignação juntos. Tsunade poderia estar desequilibrada? Caducando? Havia recebido uma forte pancada na cabeça? Ele não sabia ao certo, mas uma coisa era fingir ser esposo de Sakura... outra completamente diferente era descobrir que eles eram casados, de fato, mas sem sequer terem comparecido à própria cerimônia de casamento.

— Que loucura! –Desabafou, correndo uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

Se levantou e foi até o seu lado no guarda roupa, retirando sua mochila de um compartimento baixo e colocando-a em cima da cama. Procurou nos bolsos internos e encontrou ambas as certidões. A de nascimento continha um carimbo vermelho, assim como a enviada junto à carta, enquanto na de casamento havia um carimbo em tom alaranjado, destoando completamente do documento original que jazia em cima da cama.

Desolado e frustrado, Kakashi suspirou novamente, lamentando estar passando por aquela situação. De repente, tirando-o de seu estado estarrecido, Sakura apareceu, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si. Notou que ela havia ajeitado os cabelos e evitava olhá-lo, como se estivesse envergonhada. Um pensamento ridículo passou por sua mente, mas ele o considerou, mesmo assim: e se Sakura imaginasse que agora ele exigiria seus "direitos de marido" sobre o corpo dela? "Kami, seria algo terrível... ela não deve estar pensando nisso... está?" Pensou, encabulado.

Resolvendo acabar com aquele clima esquisito que se instalara, o jounin resolveu se pronunciar, assim que Sakura se sentou ao seu lado na cama. Observou os ombros femininos caídos, em sinal de cansaço, derrota. O que teria acontecido com a ex-aluna ao saber daquele novo fato?

— Sakura, não sei o que você está pensando sobre essa novidade, mas eu lhe asseguro que nada entre nós irá mudar. Essa certidão não muda nada... apesar de ser verdadeira, legítima, ela foi feita sem a nossa presença. –Olhou-a, buscando os olhos verdes, porém não os encontrou, poie ela ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. — Ambos não concordamos com isso, não nos casamos realmente... enfim, nosso relacionamento não deve nem irá mudar por conta disso. Representaremos nosso papel de casal apenas na frente dos outros, você sabe.

Kakashi vislumbrou um certo alívio na expressão de Sakura, mas o semblante dela ainda estava carregado, deixando-o preocupado. Tudo o que havia dito havia sido verdade, apesar da grande atração que vinha sentido pela Haruno. Ele jamais exigiria que consumassem aquela união, ele não era desse tipo; se porventura algo acontecesse entre eles, algum dia... num futuro distante, não seria por conta daquele documento e sim, por conta de seus próprios sentimentos.

— Eu... Jamais pensaria algo assim de você, Kakashi. Não seria certo para nenhum de nós. –Enfim ergueu o rosto, encarando-o. — Eu apenas lamento a falta de confiança de Tsunade-sama em nós. Custaria ter nos contado sobre isso? Sei que nada irá mudar com isso, mas há algo relevante a ser dito: estamos presos um ao outro, cativos da situação. –Suspirou, cansada. — Perdemos qualquer liberdade que porventura viéssemos a ter. Um documento como esse não pode ser questionado, nem se fingirmos que ele não exista, já que teremos de nos manter aqui por tempo indeterminado.

Concordando com Sakura, Kakashi apenas assentiu. O que estava feito não poderia ser desfeito tão logo. Poderiam se divorciar quando chegassem a Konoha, mas quando isso aconteceria? Como ela mesma havia dito, não havia previsão de retorno... haviam perdido a liberdade que viessem a ter em Suna. Ambos desejavam o sucesso da missão e fariam o possível para que tudo saísse conforme o planejado, mas que a surpresa de Tsunade fora um baque, isso era inegável.

Kakashi poderia lidar muito bem com as implicações que a missão lhe traria, até certo ponto. Por mais controlado que ele fosse – o que ele realmente era e se orgulhava disso –, em suas veias corria sangue, ele era feito de carne e osso, como qualquer ser humano e em algum momento ele se cansaria da solidão e poderia se envolver com alguém.

O jounin se sentia em uma encruzilhada, pois só agora havia pensado mais detalhadamente sobre essas questões. Com o documento falso, ele poderia se envolver com alguma outra mulher – discretamente, é claro –, sem peso na consciência. Seria errado se os outros descobrissem seu "caso", mas ele não estaria cometendo um adultério real, pois não havia legalidade na união dos dois. Assim, Sakura também poderia vir a agir, caso ela se envolvesse com alguém.

Em contrapartida, seria estranho se isso acontecesse e o casal mantivesse às claras entre eles o fato de que estavam com outros parceiros, não que ele fosse exigir a fidelidade de Sakura, já que ele sequer planejava mantê-la por tanto tempo. A situação era desfavorável para ambos os casos. "Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes, mas por esse ângulo em específico." Kakashi lamentou consigo mesmo, encarando os próprios pés.

Com a certidão verdadeira, as coisas tomavam outro rumo. Ambos estavam presos a um documento real, mas falso ao mesmo tempo e isso era parte da preocupação. Kakashi não sabia o que Tsunade queria com aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que seria errado se envolver com Sakura, especialmente sob aquelas condições. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela continuou a falar, fazendo-o encará-la mais uma vez:

— Me sinto ofendida com essa situação. Confesso que não havia passado por minha cabeça me envolver com alguém enquanto estivesse em missão, mas... E se algo viesse a acontecer? –Ajeitou os cabelos, suspirando pesadamente. — Ao mesmo tempo, me sinto mal por isso, é complicado para explicar, mas... Eu não quero que fiquemos nos cobrando... não quero que nos aproximemos forçadamente por conta disso, sabe?

— Eu entendi, Sakura. –Kakashi anuiu, continuando o pensamento, tendo em vista o constrangimento da Haruno ao formular as palavras. — É basicamente o que eu havia dito antes: não é porque somos "casados" que teremos de nos envolver, obrigatoriamente. –Reafirmou, fazendo as aspas com os dedos.

— Isso! É isso mesmo. –Riu, sem humor.

— Se algum dia algo acontecer entre nós, quando estivermos a sós, sem estarmos na presença de Hana ou de estranhos, será porque ambos queríamos, não por que a situação ou o documento nos forçaram a isso, certo? –Kakashi questionou, olhando fixamente para Sakura, esperando que ela o compreendesse.

De imediato, um leve rubor surgiu no rosto feminino. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram brevemente, mas controlando as emoções, Sakura aquiesceu. Ela jamais agiria propositadamente para que algo acontecesse entre eles, mas tinha consciência de que quando estivessem em público, teriam de se comportar como um casal e isso envolvia a eventual troca de carinhos, beijos leves, uma atmosfera de cumplicidade e isso poderia confundir a mente dos dois, mesmo que fugazmente.

— Ok! –Kakashi disse, se levantando. — Contaremos algo para o Konohamaru? –Questionou, intrigado.

— Vou pensar sobre isso depois, agora eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, de verdade. –Esfregou os olhos, exausta. Percebeu que Kakashi se afastava e falou, antes que perdesse a oportunidade. — Kakashi, espere, por favor. Tenho algo a lhe falar, é importante.

Assim que Kakashi retornou e se sentou novamente ao seu lado, Sakura se deu conta de como nunca reparara muito no ex-sensei, tanto em sua aparência, quanto em suas atitudes. Quando havia o observado mais de perto, fora durante a noite, justamente quando decidira virar a página "Sasuke" de sua vida. Agora que ela começava a se sentir mal por isso, tanto por nunca ter realmente visto o homem que sempre esteve ao seu lado, quanto por ter demorado demais para se decidir sobre o que faria com relação à Sasuke.

Percebeu que realmente, sua suposição estava correta; Kakashi não parecia ser um homem velho, apesar de ter alguns anos a mais que ela. Talvez a máscara tivesse lhe conservado as feições joviais, mas ela ainda não se sentia confiante o suficiente para pedir a ele que visse seu rosto. Tudo tinha o seu tempo e aquele não era o momento para fazer um pedido daquele porte. Diria a ele o que havia acontecido durante seu breve passeio e talvez, depois de todas as surpresas que vinham acontecendo eles pudessem, de fato, começarem a se conhecer novamente, afinal, compartilhariam de uma farsa e teriam que desenvolver algumas afinidades, pelo bem da missão.

— Bem, eu iria lhe contar de qualquer forma, mas aproveito que estamos juntos agora para lhe comunicar algo... curioso. –Sakura se ajeitou melhor na cama, ficando de frente para Kakashi. — Hm... assim que saí da reunião com o Kazekage, resolvi dar uma volta. Avistei uma confeitaria mais afastada do centro comercial e entrei... pedi um dango e esperei; enquanto eu estava lá sentada, o... Sasuke apareceu. –Soltou num fôlego só, deixando Kakashi aturdido.

— Como? –Questionou, confuso. — Ele veio atrás de você? Ele a machucou? –Perguntou preocupado, procurando com os olhos por escoriações no corpo feminino.

— Oh, não! Fique tranquilo, ele não me fez nenhum mal. –Tranquilizou-o, sem jeito com tanta preocupação.

— Ainda bem que ele não fez nada contra você mais uma vez, ou seria um homem morto! –Ameaçou, mantendo a firmeza no tom de voz.

— Ele veio me dar uma espécie de aviso. –Comunicou Sakura, ainda constrangida com a reação de Kakashi.

— Não entendi. Ele reaparece do nada, depois de tanto tempo para lhe dar um aviso? Isso está muito estranho. –Kakashi concluiu, desconfiado.

— Sim, foi isso mesmo. Mas, não era ele de verdade, era um bunshin... mas de qualquer forma, ele veio me avisar sobre o plano de Orochimaru. Disse algo sobre o Sannin planejar algo grande, que virá com tudo, pois tem algo extremamente perigoso e inovador em mãos. Sasuke disse ainda que não sabe ao certo do que se trata, mas afirmou que, com nossas habilidades atuais, não seremos páreo para Orochimaru.

— Com qual intenção ele lhe daria uma informação tão valiosa? –Retorquiu Kakashi, ainda surpreso com a novidade.

— Eu lhe perguntei a mesma coisa e ele disse que o prazer de me ver com medo era um bom motivo... enfim, ele continua o mesmo. –Sakura revirou os olhos, desgostosa. — Bem, o que sei agora é que ele estava de partida e havia prometido que desapareceria, pois já se cansou do sistema shinobi, essas coisas, você deve imaginar.

— Bem, essa informação é de certo valor, pois assim nós poderemos nos preparar melhor, treinar nossas habilidades e possíveis jutsus novos, mas o que me preocupa é outra coisa. Nós já sabíamos que Orochimaru nos atacaria com afinco, já que ele vinha agindo sutilmente, como que esperando a hora certa, mas... o Sasuke vir lhe falar isso é no mínimo, muito suspeito. –Concluiu, pensativo.

— Confesso que fiquei intrigada com isso também, mas e se ele quis fazer algo bom, ao menos dessa vez? –Comentou quase para si mesma, porém Kakashi ouviu e olhou-a, demoradamente.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal? Se não for um incômodo, é claro. –Assim que Sakura aquiesceu, ele prosseguiu, ainda a encarando. — O que você sentiu ao vê-lo de novo?

Após alguns segundos de hesitação, Sakura respondeu, sustentando o olhar:

— No início eu senti medo, muito medo, tanto que ele o sentiu através de mim e zombou disso. –Respondeu, abraçando a si mesma. — Mas depois o medo passou e senti um misto de tristeza e raiva, desconfiança. Eu jamais imaginaria que pudesse me controlar tanto quando o visse como fiz hoje, após o susto inicial. Só queria saber quais motivos ele teria para me dizer o que disse... agora me resta apenas imaginar.

— Entendo. –Murmurou Kakashi, se levantando. — Vou reportar isso a Kankuro, volto antes do jantar.

Antes que saísse do quarto, Kakashi ainda se deteve próximo à porta, olhando-a novamente. Parecia em dúvida sobre o que faria, porém, após observar o semblante ainda assustado da ex-aluna, resolveu partir.

— Droga. Será que esse encontro com Sasuke pôs tudo a perder? –Confabulou consigo mesma, se levantando e indo em direção à janela.

Observou o cair da tarde, que lhe parecia tão diferente, tendo em vista os fins de tarde em Konoha. O ar quente e seco penetrou-lhe nas narinas, deixando-a ofegante. Ao longe, Sakura podia ver pequenos redemoinhos de areia se formando, dando a impressão de que a Vila era desabitada, arruinada. O clima ali era horrível, ela tinha de admitir, mas o ambiente não era hostil, o que ajudava a diminuir a má impressão inicial que sempre tinha ao adentrar o território do Kazekage.

Apesar de estar consciente de que não deveria esperar muito, se iludir, tinha a sensação de que se daria muito com seus novos colegas de profissão, mesmo que sua posição fosse, de fato, privilegiada. Por conta de sua "maternidade", seus turnos seriam reduzidos, limitando-se apenas ao período em que Konohamaru estaria na Academia, pois o garoto não poderia ficar em casa sozinho.

Ela ainda não tinha ideia de como seriam os plantões de Kakashi, afinal, nada fora dito na reunião. Aliás, da fatídica "reunião", ela só se recordava do incômodo que sentira ao ver os olhos de Gaara perscrutando-a e das novidades tecnológicas que estavam por vir. Lembrou-se de que haveria uma festa dali a três dias, na sexta-feira, quando os estrangeiros chegassem e se deu conta de que talvez, teria de se vestir mais formalmente, afinal, era "esposa" de um dos homens de confiança do Kazekage.

— Diabos! E se eu não souber o que vestir? –Perguntou para si mesma. — Como seria perfeito tê-la aqui, Ino. –Desabafou, entristecida.

Ficou ali, debruçada no parapeito da janela pensando em seus últimos dias em Konoha; a amiga havia feito de tudo para que seus últimos dias em seu lar fossem o memoráveis e havia dado certo. Imaginou o que a loira escandalosa estaria fazendo àquela hora. Estaria com Yamato? Ele teria feito algo com relação ao relacionamento deles? No começo, Sakura havia ficado contra a relação dos dois, mas Ino estava feliz, por isso ficou feliz por ela, mas ainda achava que o ex-anbu não queria um relacionamento sério com a Yamanaka, já que nunca havia dito que pensava em firmar compromisso.

Sakura temia que Ino se machucasse, que Yamato a magoasse ou a deixasse; a amiga sofreria muito com o possível fim do relacionamento deles, pois mesmo não declarando abertamente, ela sabia muito bem que Ino o amava. Custava a entender o que a Yamanaka vira no ex-comandante do time sete, afinal, ele era mais velho que ela e digamos, tinha algo de sombrio em seu jeito. No pouco tempo em que vira os dois juntos, pôde perceber que ele a tratava bem, mesmo que tivessem brigado na véspera de sua saída de Konoha.

Ino não havia gostado de ver o ex-anbu exagerando na bebida e discutira com ele, que alterado pelo álcool, dissera algumas grosserias, fazendo-a chorar quando ficaram a sós. Sakura via os relacionamentos amorosos, de um modo geral, como muito complicados para o seu gosto. A grande diferença de idades era um forte empecilho para o sucesso de uma união e mais por conta disso é que temia seu futuro ali em Suna.

Kakashi tinha uma personalidade calma, apesar de tudo e isso poderia contar como um ponto a favor, mas... ela não o conhecia mais. Ele não era o mesmo de anos antes, ela tampouco; haveria a possibilidade de sair daquela convivência com ao menos a antiga amizade e companheirismo que um dia tiveram, restabelecidos? Ela torcia para que sim, pois se dera conta de que se tornara uma pessoa muito solitária, apesar da constante presença de Ino e Naruto – a deste um pouco mais escassa, mas sem deixar de ser verdadeira e importante.

Suspirando, notou que o sol estava se pondo lentamente, agraciando-a com sua despedida. O espetáculo no horizonte deixou-a fascinada, momentaneamente boquiaberta. Diferentemente do que estava acostumada a ver em Konoha, ali o sol se punha deixando para trás um tom alaranjado muito forte, era como se o Astro Rei deixasse rastros de lava no céu extremamente limpo. Em Konoha, o pôr-do-sol era diferente: no horizonte ficava uma bela visão, uma fusão de cores, tons violeta, amarelo e alaranjado se misturavam, formando uma visão memorável, mas nem por isso o poente em Suna poderia ser desmerecido, cada um tinha seu devido charme.

Assim que as primeiras estrelas surgiram no céu e as luzes da rua e das casas se acenderam, Sakura se afastou da janela e foi em direção à cozinha, onde Hana trabalhava, fazendo o jantar. Ajudou-a a preparar a refeição, tencionando afastar a melancolia em que estivera envolta momentos antes.

Se Hana percebeu o estado de espírito de Sakura, ela teve a discrição de não comentar, pois manteve-se falando sobre a festa, apesar de não ter certeza se compareceria, já que certamente não teria o traje apropriado. E Kankuro sequer ainda havia a convidado formalmente, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa. Sakura escutou tudo com atenção e ao fim de mais um lamento da jovem, resolveu propor:

— Hana, se você me ajudar a escolher um traje, eu lhe empresto algum de meus vestidos. –Notou os olhos dela se arregalarem e sorriu, estranhando a reação da outra. — O que foi? Você não acabou de contar que não tem o traje adequado?

— Mas... Senhora! Quer dizer... dona Sakura, eu... não posso aceitar! Eu sequer ainda fui convidada formalmente, não quero parecer uma oferecida e muito menos pegar um vestido da minha patroa, seria desrespeitoso. –Explicou, corada pelo constrangimento.

— Desculpe por interromper, mas a mamãe tem razão, Hana. E vocês duas podem se aprontar juntas, olha que legal! –Konohamaru apareceu de repente, sem que ambas notassem.

— Bem, Hana... –Sakura não proporia aquilo, elas não eram amigas, não havia motivo para se arrumaram juntas, apenas pedira ajuda com o traje, nada mais. — Eu realmente precisarei de ajuda com a escolha do vestido e lhe emprestarei um, apenas isso. –Temeu ser rude, mas precisava ser sincera.

— Não acho que seria prudente que nos arrumássemos juntas, não quero confundir as coisas, apesar de achar a senho... de te achar muito legal. –Hana confessou, ficando ainda mais corada. — Eu a ajudarei com a escolha do vestido, mas tomarei emprestado um que você... não use mais. –Concluiu, se virando rapidamente para mexer o conteúdo da panela.

— Certo. Então veremos isso na quinta-feira. –Sakura estabeleceu, olhando para Konohamaru com censura.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros, se sentando à mesa. Certamente o dango que comera mais cedo não fora o suficiente para sustentá-lo, pois com o metabolismo agindo rápido por conta do experimento, apenas uma farta refeição o deixaria satisfeito. Sakura permitiria que ele comesse o quanto quisesse, afinal, estariam se alimentando no horário correto, diferentemente dos dias anteriores.

Se envolveram em uma conversa sobre trivialidades, enquanto finalizavam o preparo da refeição. Hana ajudou Sakura a arrumar a mesa e logo após comunicou que estava de partida. Informou que veria Kankuro e casualmente, comentaria sobre a festa, quem sabe assim o convite formal não viria? A Haruno vislumbrou o semblante cansado da morena e se solidarizou, oferecendo a ela o banheiro de hóspedes para que tomasse um banho e se arrumasse, evitando encontrar Kankuro suada e vestida com as roupas do trabalho.

A jovem relutou inicialmente, mas quando Sakura usou o argumento de que teria mais sucesso em sua missão aparecendo lá toda perfumada e animada, ela não pôde negar que a "patroa" tinha razão e cedeu, pegando a bolsa que havia deixado na área de serviço e rumando para o banheiro. Momentos depois, quando "mãe" e "filho" terminavam a refeição, Hana saiu de lá uma nova mulher, tanto que Sakura mal a reconheceu. Sakura acompanhou-a e ambas seguiram em direção à saída. A Haruno ia atrás, observando a beleza dos cabelos da moça, que havia deixado os fios soltos, caindo em ondas suaves pelas costas. Fora o tom, seus cabelos se pareciam muito, fazendo-a imaginar se suas madeixas ficavam tão bem visualmente quanto às de Hana.

— Agora vá lá e faça com que ele lhe convide; não peça nada, pois assim que Kankuro vê-la, o convite virá, natural e inevitavelmente, pode confiar. –Sakura murmurou, piscando para morena, que corou imediatamente. Ela se sentia estranha assim, dando conselhos que Ino certamente ofereceria, mas saíra tão espontaneamente, que sequer refreou-se.

— Oh, Sakura-san, muito obrigada! –Abraçou-a, envergonhada.

— Imagine, Hana... –Sakura ainda ficava sem jeito com a espontaneidade da moça, por isso apenas acenou de volta quando ela se despediu.

Quando voltou à cozinha, Sakura notou que Konohamaru havia lavado a louça, deixando-a no escorredor em cima da pia. Olhou-o orgulhosa e percebeu que o garoto preparava um prato para Kakashi, deixando-o em cima da mesa, coberto por uma vasilha um pouco maior.

— Prontinho. Está tudo organizado para amanhã, só falta o sensei chegar. –Comunicou, se aproximando de Sakura.

— Muito bem, mocinho. –Elogiou, bagunçando os cabelos acinzentados. Ao se lembrar de que não havia se desculpado decentemente quando lhe dera um cascudo, Sakura se aproximou mais do Sarutobi, hesitante. — Konohamaru-kun... eu lamento por ter perdido a calma mais cedo, eu não tinha o direito de te bater, não sou sua mãe de verdade e, apesar do seu tamanho, você não tem mais idade para isso.

— Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu bem que mereci, já que fui rude. –Sorriu, constrangido. — Mas eu continuo com a mesma opinião sobre as outras coisas, ok? –Completou, exibindo um semblante sério. — Me desculpe por isso, mas eu não resisti... acabei escutando a conversa que você teve com o sensei mais cedo e acabei captando um pouco do que está acontecendo. Eu só espero que tudo termine bem. –Desejou, abraçando Sakura, pousando a cabeça em seu colo.

— Eu...iria lhe contar com calma, mas já que você ouviu boa parte da conversa, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu. –Disse Sakura, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do garoto, em meio ao abraço. Ao fim da narrativa, Konohamaru havia se afastado, boquiaberto e se sentado numa cadeira.

Ele imaginara que as coisas fossem complicadas, mas não a esse ponto. Tsunade havia deixado todos em uma encruzilhada e não havia como escapar, ou correriam o risco de tomar o caminho errado. O Sarutobi admirou a audácia da velha senhora e mais ainda, a determinação em unir o casal. Parece que só os dois não percebiam a verdadeira intenção da Hokage... inocentes!

— Mas então, Sakura... vocês terão de conviver com mais esse fato... incontestável, ao menos por enquanto. Eu só queria saber uma coisa: quando você vai deixar o imbecil do Sasuke de lado e dar uma chance ao sensei? –Perguntou, timidamente, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Só depois que havia pronunciado as palavras é que o garoto percebeu Kakashi chegando à cozinha. Estiveram tão entretidos na conversa que sequer haviam escutado a porta sendo aberta e trancada em seguida. Sakura seguiu o olhar de Konohamaru e se virou rapidamente, vendo Kakashi atrás de si com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como que esperando pela resposta. Constrangida, Sakura sentiu o rubor lhe colorir a face rapidamente e as palavras que tencionava proferir morrerem na garganta.

* * *

E então, o que acharam? As coisas ficaram complicadinhas, não é mesmo? Haha', espero que vocês não queiram me bater *se esconde*. Trarei momentos legais a partir de agora, prometo!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... vocês devem ter notado que eu aumentei o tamanho dos capítulos. Vocês acham melhor assim, com capítulos maiores? Confesso que estou gostando de dar uma esticada neles, assim posso colocar um pouco mais de detalhes, enfim... quero saber a opinião de vocês! ;)

Até breve! :*


	21. Desejos

Olá, meninas! :)

Finalmente vou conseguir manter meu ritmo quinzenal! Aleluia, irmãs! \o/ Haha', deixando as brincadeiras de lado, espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu amei escrevê-lo... porque será, né? ^^

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Gostaria que você soubesse que existe dentro de si uma força capaz de mudar sua vida, basta que lute e aguarde um novo amanhecer."

 **Margaret Thatcher**

* * *

Com a face ardendo de vergonha pelo flagra, Sakura pensou em algumas palavras e tentou articulá-las, mas o embaraço não permitiu. Kakashi ainda se mantinha esperando e parecia realmente curioso com o que ela viesse a dizer. Konohamaru, atrás de Sakura, tinha os olhos brilhantes de animação, nem se houvesse planejado, a situação daria tão certo. Ele temia que Sakura empacasse e não dissesse nada, porém, após alguns segundos de hesitação, ela respondeu, vacilante:

— Bem... Eu... Eu não pretendo me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém, Konohamaru. –Respondeu a médica, olhando-o com hostilidade e repreensão evidente nos olhos. — Essa missão é exclusivamente para a sua proteção e assim continuará sendo, ok? –Olhando de soslaio para Kakashi ainda de pé, ela anunciou: — Com licença, tenho coisas a fazer.

Sakura não tinha nada de importante para fazer, apenas queria fugir daquela situação constrangedora o mais rápido possível. Saiu da cozinha tão rápido que sequer prestou atenção às reações dos dois. Assim que se viu livre de ambos, ela entrou na suíte do casal e fechou a porta com força.

Ainda sentindo um leve tremor nas mãos, ela se dirigiu à janela e aspirou o ar noturno, agora mais fresco e puro que mais cedo. Sem que percebesse, ela imaginou como Hana estaria se saindo com Kankuro; teria a jovem obtido sucesso em sua missão? Ela desejava que sim, pois seria bom ter alguma mulher conhecida com quem pudesse conversar durante a festa, já que muito provavelmente, Temari não poderia comparecer ao evento.

Suspirando, Sakura olhou ao redor do quarto e percebeu que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para se distrair ou se ocupar, como desculpa para ter fugido da cozinha. Lembrando-se de que Ino a prevenira sobre momentos como aquele, de puro tédio, ela decidiu procurar algo para se entreter. Pegou uma bolsa larga no guarda-roupas e deixou-a em cima da cama. Trocou de roupa mais uma vez, agora optando por um traje confortável, pois tencionava treinar um pouco.

Não era tarde, por isso ela teria tempo o suficiente para fazer o que queria. Pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto, notando Konohamaru sentado no sofá, assistindo mais um documentário sobre reprodução animal; Sakura estranhou o gosto pitoresco do "filho", porém não disse nada. Apenas avisou que estava de saída e que voltaria cedo, aconselhou que ele não se preocupasse, pois sequer sairia da Torre.

Assim dizendo, Sakura saiu e desceu dois andares, indo em direção à livraria que vendia livros pela metade do preço comum que Kankuro havia lhe apresentado rapidamente no dia anterior. Ao entrar no recinto, ela reparou que este se encontrava relativamente vazio; havia apenas um casal folheando alguns livros um pouco mais afastados e um senhor de meia idade em pé próximo a uma prateleira, escolhendo alguns livros. Caminhou até a prateleira mais próxima, percebendo que aqueles eram livros de estudo religioso, então olhou para cima e notou que cada prateleira indicava o tipo de livros que continham.

Seguindo mais para o fundo da livraria, Sakura encontrou o que desejava: uma infinidade de livros de romance. Havia desde livros de romance água com açúcar a textos com temas mais complexos; havia também romances históricos, eróticos, contemporâneos, sobre cowboys... uma infinidade de temas. "Uau, estou no paraíso!" Exclamou consigo mesma, admirada. Pegou ao menos uns quatro exemplares, cada qual com um tema diferente e se dirigiu ao balcão, onde uma moça jovem atendia.

Feliz com sua compra, Sakura seguiu para o centro de treinamento, que ficava um andar acima da livraria e um abaixo da residência em que morava. Assim que chegou, ela pôde notar que o ambiente estava cheio e barulhento, ao contrário da livraria e em contrapartida, ali havia apenas shinobis e kunoichis. Alguns gennins treinavam novos golpes com os colegas, focando especialmente no Taijutsu, enquanto outros treinavam sozinhos, combatendo bonecos de madeira. Ela sorriu ao ver a força e animação daquela nova geração e caminhou até um boneco vazio, tencionando treinar um pouco mais o seu Taijutsu.

Deixou a bolsa escorada na parede atrás do boneco e se aqueceu; em pouco tempo estava dando socos e chutes leves na madeira, feliz por poder se livrar de parte da tensão que sentia acumular em seu corpo. Sakura se empolgou com o exercício, colocando um pouco mais de força nos golpes e ouviu exclamações de admiração vindas de alguns jovens. Ela sabia que não tinha o dom para ensinar jutsus a ninguém, mas ficou lisonjeada com alguns elogios que recebeu, mesmo que a maioria dos que estivessem ali tivessem uma graduação menor que a dela.

Logo os jovens se cansaram da novidade e focaram em seus próprios treinamentos novamente, voltando a fazer o barulho ensurdecedor de antes. Sakura sequer se abalou com ocorrido e focou em relembrar os golpes que praticava em seus tempos de kunoichi. De repente, a imagem de Sasuke apareceu em sua mente e, insatisfeita com o modo com que se portara ao vê-lo – amedrontada feito um coelho ao se ver diante de um predador maior –, socou e chutou o boneco de madeira com mais força, imaginando que este se tratava do Uchiha.

Envolta em sua raiva e sentindo o latejar das mãos e dos pés, já que estava aplicando golpes furiosos, Sakura sequer notou o barulho ao redor de si diminuir drasticamente e uma pessoa caminhar em sua direção, afugentando a maioria dos shinobis que estavam próximos a ela. Enquanto golpeava o boneco sem piedade, ela ouviu a madeira estalar, como se fosse se partir; não se importou e continuou golpeando, só parando quando o boneco rachou ao meio, caindo no chão.

— Eu sabia que você o quebraria.

Por reflexo e devido ao susto, Sakura reagiu, socando o visitante, porém, sua mão foi impedida de tocar a face da pessoa por uma parede de areia. Assustada com a própria reação, ela recolheu a mão e corou, envergonhada por ter feito algo contra o Kazekage.

— Me desculpe, eu... Agi por impulso, foi um reflexo. –Desculpou-se, ofegante.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu não deveria assustá-la dessa forma. –Gaara sorriu minimamente, encarando-a.

Sakura se lembrou do que Hana havia lhe dito e mais ainda, do comportamento que ele tivera na sala de reunião e se afastou, indo em direção à bolsa. Pegou uma toalha que tinha deixado lá dentro e secou o rosto, deixando-a nos ombros, quando terminou. Olhou para Gaara mais uma vez e, recuperando o fôlego, questionou:

— Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

— Na verdade... Não. Eu venho aqui sempre que posso para ver o treinamento independente dos gennins, mas não sei o que aconteceu hoje, pois quase todos se foram. –Constatou, olhando ao redor.

Sakura observou o ambiente e notou que apenas os jovens que estavam mais afastados dela permaneceram na sala. Sem entender o motivo de tudo aquilo, ela pegou a bolsa e a dependurou no ombro, tencionando ir embora. Não estava com o espírito muito bom para conversas e queria tomar um banho e se possível, começar a leitura de um dos livros ainda essa noite.

— Bem, eu sequer tinha notado. –Deu um sorriso amarelo, sem saber como fugir dali sem parecer grosseria. — Hm, já que não precisa da minha ajuda, vou para casa, preciso ver se está tudo bem por lá. Até breve! –Comunicou em tom de desculpas, achando o comportamento do Kazekage muito estranho, começando a se afastar.

— Espere! Eu a acompanho. –Se ofereceu Gaara, começando a andar lado a lado com ela.

— Ah, não precisa, muito obrigada. –Sakura queria se livrar dele, ainda estava irritada e ao olhar para o grupo de jovens restante, notou que uma das gennins não parava de olhá-la, com o semblante fechado. — Creio que seja melhor fazer o que tinha planejado inicialmente, observar o pessoal; eu estou bem, não se preocupe. –Recusou em tom baixo, porém, educado.

Percebendo que não conseguiria o que queria, Gaara se interrompeu, observando a perturbação que ela transmitia. Talvez Sakura realmente desejasse ter um pouco de espaço, ainda mais depois de quebrar um dos bonecos de madeira tão facilmente. Sentindo-se um tolo por forçar sua presença, Gaara balbuciou, ainda a encarando:

— Oh, tudo bem, farei isso mesmo. Nos vemos na celebração de sexta, certo? –Questionou, ainda constrangido.

— Claro! Até lá! –Sakura acenou em despedida e subiu para seu andar rapidamente.

Assim que chegou em casa, Sakura deu de cara com uma cena, no mínimo, muito estranha. Konohamaru assistia a um dorama, ao lado de Pakkun. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos, absortos pela cena que se desenrolava na tela do televisor: uma garota estava deitava em uma maca de hospital, enquanto o rapaz segurava a mão dela, chorando em desespero, declarava seu amor. Segurando o riso, ela perguntou alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos dois:

— Então quer dizer que os senhores gostam de um romance, hein?!

Ambos se voltaram em direção à porta, chocados, de olhos arregalados. Secaram os olhos rapidamente e enquanto Konohamaru mudava de canal, Pakkun desceu do sofá, indo em direção a ela, começando a falar sem parar, defendendo-os.

— Ei, Sakura... Espere aí, não foi o que você viu. Caiu... Areia em nossos olhos! Foi isso!

— Ah, pare com isso, Pakkun! Eu sei que vocês estavam emocionados com o episódio do dorama. –Rindo das desculpas do pug, Sakura começou a caminhar em direção à suíte.

— E nós lá somos homens... Quer dizer, machos... de ver novelinhas? Você se enganou! –O cachorro ainda tentou, mas sem sucesso, pois Sakura o olhava com total descrença. — Não é garoto?

— Eu... é... Não sei. Sim, é isso! –Konohamaru tentou, mas acabou se atrapalhando na defesa.

— Não adianta tentar me enganar, rapazes, pois sei bem o que vi. Agora, Pakkun, quer me dizer o que você faz aqui? –Inquiriu, intrigada.

— Bem... Como você e o Kakashi saíram, ele me pediu para ficar de olho no garoto. –Respondeu de forma simples, ainda encabulado por ter sido pego no flagra.

— Oh! Entendo. E você sabe para onde ele foi? –As bochechas dela ficaram quentes rapidamente, afinal, a cena do embaraço na cozinha ainda se mantinha viva em sua memória.

— Ele comentou algo sobre sair com Saito e mais alguém. –Respondeu incerto, tocando o queixo com a patinha. — Mas agora que você já chegou, eu vou embora. Até mais, pessoal!

Sem esperar por resposta, o pug sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sakura lançou um olhar em direção a Konohamaru e notou que ele lhe sorria, sem jeito. Ela deu uma risadinha e ordenou que ele escovasse os dentes e se preparasse para dormir, pois estava ficando tarde e começariam a rotina no dia seguinte. O Sarutobi obedeceu sem protestar e Sakura finalmente, pôde realizar ao desejo de tomar seu banho e vestir algo confortável.

l-l-l-l-l

Quando saiu do banheiro, Sakura notou que Kakashi ainda não havia chegado, pois a casa esse encontrava em absoluto silêncio e ela podia sentir apenas o chakra de Konohamaru. Suspirando, aliviada por não ter que confrontá-lo tão cedo, ela se trocou, optando por vestir um baby doll leve preto e vermelho e agarrou um livro. Escolheu-o aleatoriamente, ainda dentro da bolsa e assim faria com os outros, pois não queria estabelecer uma ordem de leitura, aquela era uma mania sua.

Olhando a capa, ela sorriu, envergonhada; se tratava de um livro que havia chamado sua atenção justamente por ela. Leu o título para si mesma, ainda constrangida, notando que pela sinopse, havia entendido um pouco sobre o assunto que o livro tratava, mas agora, temia que tivesse feito uma má escolha. Deixando as preocupações de lado, ela se dirigiu à cozinha, onde tomaria um pouco de água e se sentaria para ler, pois evitaria contato com Kakashi o máximo que conseguisse. Ficar no quarto ou na sala não era uma opção.

Assim que caminhou pelo corredor, com o livro em mãos, Sakura deu uma espiada no quarto de Konohamaru e viu apenas o abajur aceso; ela foi até lá e o desligou, cobrindo o garoto direito, já que o lençol havia se juntado nos pés dele. O Sarutobi dormia, respirando calmamente, então, se aproveitando disso, ela deu um suave beijo na testa do garoto, surpreendendo-se com o carinho que sentia por ele e que cada vez mais se intensificava. Quando estava quase saindo do quarto, ela desejou em tom baixo e carinhoso:

— Tenha bons sonhos, Kono-kun!

Sakura jamais iria descobrir que o Sarutobi abriu os olhos e sorriu, abobalhado com o comportamento de sua "mãe". Nesse momento o garoto reafirmou o que vinha dizendo a si mesmo: faria o possível para que ela fosse feliz ali em Suna e com Kakashi! Ele precisava unir os dois, o mais rápido possível. Sua conversa com Pakkun havia sido muito boa, ele poderia contar com um aliado, mas enquanto não pudessem colocar o plano em prática, ele rezaria para que o destino lhe desse uma mãozinha.

Já na cozinha, Sakura pegou uma garrafinha de água na geladeira e deixou-a em cima da mesa. Sentiu o cheirinho de livro novo e fechou os olhos, deliciada. Aquela era mais uma de suas manias: adorava sentir o cheiro do papel, da tinta... e sabia que isso jamais iria mudar. Começou a ler o livro e estranhou o nome do rapaz. Não era um nome muito bonito, mas... Riu alto quando leu o nome da "mocinha":

— Que porra de nome é esse? –Ainda rindo, ela continuou a ler, bebericando a água vez ou outra.

Ao continuar a leitura, Sakura revirou os olhos por quase todo o primeiro capítulo, começando a achar que tinha jogado seu dinheiro no lixo. Odiou a posição passiva da 'mocinha' e as atitudes arrogantes do 'mocinho', já de cara, mas chegando ao final do capítulo, ela decidiu que não, não tinha sido dinheiro perdido, pois havia algo de... Peculiar naquele rapaz e ela reviraria os olhos até eles saírem de suas órbitas por conta das atitudes do casal, mas queria mais detalhes sobre... aquilo.

Com o rosto corado, ela fechou os olhos e se abanou, temendo que Kakashi chegasse a qualquer momento e a visse assim, constrangida e com um livro que trazia um homem seminu e tatuado na capa. Ela o julgava por ler "Icha Icha", mas estava fazendo pior que ele, pois além de tudo, não sabia esconder as emoções que a leitura lhe provocava. Revirando os olhos mais um bocado, ela finalmente chegou em uma parte que mencionava sorvete e de repente, percebeu que não havia comido nada depois que havia treinado.

Como se tivesse vida própria, seu estômago roncou e não querendo comer algo muito pesado, ela se levantou e vasculhou os armários, tentando encontrar um lanche leve, ou ao menos um doce, já que sabia que não teriam sorvete em casa – já que lhe dera vontade de saborear uma enorme taça. Encontrou uma barra de chocolate e sorriu largamente, abrindo-a e se sentando novamente. Degustou o chocolate devagar, sentindo o quadradinho de sabor meio amargo se derretendo em sua língua.

Após os capítulos rapidamente, meio que pulando as partes chatas, vieram as primeiras cenas de envolvimento mais íntimo e com isso o calor foi retornando. Com os olhos fixos no livro e as mãos quebrando os quadradinhos do chocolate, ela foi avançando na leitura. Quando chegou à parte da primeira vez do casal, ela se admirou com a própria rapidez em ler e mais ainda, nas emoções que foram sendo transmitidas, fazendo com que seu rosto queimasse de vergonha e sua pele arrepiasse.

Ela estava tão envolvida na leitura, com a cabeça baixa e comendo mais um pedaço de chocolate, que sequer notou quando Kakashi chegou. Ele estranhou que a luz da cozinha estivesse acesa e prontamente seguiu até lá, imaginando que Konohamaru havia acordado para tomar água e, atordoado pelo sono, havia se esquecido de apagá-la. Ao chegar lá, o jounin viu a ex-aluna sentada com as pernas cruzadas, lendo e levando um pedaço de chocolate à boca, parecendo extremamente concentrada.

Sua intenção não era assustá-la, mas ela estava tão vulnerável! Ele se aproximou da mesa devagar e silenciosamente, bloqueando parcialmente a iluminação proveniente da lâmpada, assim o susto não seria tão grande.

— Hm... O que você está lendo? –Kakashi questionou, divertido, se abaixando um pouco, como se quisesse ler o que estava escrito.

Sakura ergueu o rosto rapidamente e fechou o livro, engolindo o chocolate. O Hatake pôde perceber o rosto dela levemente corado, as pupilas dilatadas e a respiração errante. Estaria sua ex-aluna lendo livros eróticos? A possibilidade de estar certo o divertiu, mas ela já lhe dera broncas tantas vezes, repreendendo-o por ler aquele tipo de livro, que custou a acreditar, entretanto, os sinais eram muito claros para serem negados.

Como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando, Sakura se levantou e abraçou o livro, mantendo-o contra o peito, enquanto desviava o olhar, envergonhada. Tentou dizer algo, porém as palavras não saíram, deixando o clima ainda mais pesado. Ela tinha vontade de sair correndo, de se enfiar embaixo da terra e desejava morrer atingida por um raio naquele instante a ter que olhar para Kakashi, mais uma vez, em uma situação embaraçosa.

— Eu não... Vi você chegando. –Ao fim da sentença, Sakura quase revirou os olhos. Sentia-se patética, agindo como uma puritana.

— Desculpe por assustá-la, mas você parecia tão concentrada. –Provocou Kakashi, ainda a encarando.

— Tudo bem, eu já estava indo me deitar. Boa noite. –Mentiu descaradamente, começando a se afastar.

— Espere. –Pediu Kakashi, segurando o braço dela, ainda do outro lado da mesa. — Tem... um pouco de chocolate aqui.

Kakashi se aproximou devagar, ergueu a mão, evitando que Sakura lambesse os lábios, na tentativa de limpar-se. Ela manteve-se estática, como que hipnotizada por seus olhos bicolores, mesmo que eles estivessem voltados para os lábios cheios e rosados dela. Ele roçou o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, contornando-o com delicadeza, espalhando o chocolate, ao invés de tirá-lo; Sakura arquejou brevemente, se deliciando com o toque suave, sentindo o rubor subir novamente por sua face.

Deleitando-se com a sensação da pele macia abaixo de seus dedos, Kakashi estendeu a carícia para os lábios superiores, delineando-os com ternura. O olhar que ele lhe dirigia era de puro fascínio, desejo e ao perceber os olhos esverdeados de Sakura escurecendo, também denunciando sua comoção, ele percorreu a face feminina com os outros dedos, em uma leve e torturante carícia. A vontade do Hatake era de abaixar a máscara e roubar um beijo daqueles lábios tentadores e doces, certamente, porém, não o faria, pois não queria assustá-la.

O polegar retornou para o lábio inferior, que cedeu brevemente; abrigando o dedo entre os lábios, Sakura o lambeu, tragando o chocolate que havia restado ali. Kakashi mal conteve um gemido quando sentiu a língua quente e macia tocar sua pele com timidez e sua respiração já pesada, tornou-se ainda mais errante. Aquele gesto aparentemente simples tinha um alto teor erótico, deixando-o tonto de desejo, ansiando para ter uma outra parte de seu corpo entre aqueles lábios e língua provocantes.

Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Sakura se interrompeu, se afastando bruscamente. Calada e sem olhá-lo, ela andou rapidamente em direção ao quarto, tentando se controlar. O que dera nela para fazer tamanha sem-vergonhice? Olhou para o livro parcialmente amassado nas mãos e o culpou por sua leviandade. Guardou-o na gaveta do criado-mudo, escovou os dentes e se deitou, ainda contendo os ânimos. Rezou internamente para que Kami a ajudasse e fizesse com que Kakashi demorasse a vir para o quarto e que quando ele o fizesse, ela estivesse dormindo.

Instantes depois, ela ouviu uma porta se abrir e se fechar em seguida, com certa força. Certamente, Kakashi ficara aborrecido com o que ela havia feito e resolvera sair, ou talvez estivesse... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o som de uma ducha sendo aberta. O som só poderia vir do banheiro social e ao constatar o fato de que ele precisara de um banho para se acalmar, Sakura se sentiu um pouco melhor, menos culpada... Feliz, até. Mais relaxada, ela se aninhou nos lençóis e dormiu quase que instantaneamente.

No dia seguinte, o despertador soou, acordando-a rapidamente. Assim que abriu os olhos, ela notou a cama assustadoramente vazia e se preocupou: onde estaria Kakashi? Não havia sinais de que ele tivesse dormido ao seu lado e isso a deixou entristecida. Para onde ele teria ido? Deixando as preocupações de lado, ao menos por hora, ela tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um par de calças jeans escuro e uma túnica larga rosa, deixando o visual o mais 'profissional' possível. Só pegaria o jaleco no hospital, por isso optara por uma roupa mais discreta; só lamentou que mais tarde, quando retornasse, o tempo estaria muito quente e o jeans logo teria de ser jogado na lavadora.

Lembrando-se de que não teria ajuda com o desjejum, Sakura calçou um par de sapatilhas bege, bem confortável e rumou em direção à cozinha, mas ao abrir a porta da suíte, deparou-se com uma cena estranha. Kakashi estava para abrir a porta, envolto em um cobertor azul com motivos infantis, que pertencia à Konohamaru, obviamente. Ela o encarou brevemente e logo desviou o olhar, pois seu rosto corou instantaneamente.

— Bom dia. –Cumprimentou ele, naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

— Bom... dia. –Devolveu o cumprimento, timidamente.

Kakashi não permitiria que o clima entre eles ficasse daquele jeito. É certo que ele tivera que tomar um belo banho frio para se conter, afinal, seu desejo por Sakura só vinha aumentado, desde que se encontraram na sala de Tsunade, mas eles eram adultos e agiriam como tal. Quando percebeu que ela tencionava passar por ele, pelo batente ao lado, a impediu, segurando seu braço.

— Sakura, escute. Eu sei que prometemos a nós mesmos que não nos envolveríamos forçadamente e, se algo acontecesse conosco, estando sozinhos, seria por nossa vontade e não pelas condições em que estamos. Por favor, não fique assim, ou começarei a me sentir mal. –Pediu, ainda segurando a retendo.

— Eu... Me desculpe por... Ter feito aquilo. –Hesitou, ainda envergonhada.

— Não há motivos para se desculpar, não aconteceu nada de anormal. –Suspirou, ajeitando o cobertor nos ombros. — Você sabe que temos essa... Atração. Não tente negar, pois vi isso em seus olhos, mas incentivá-la pode nos colocar em confusão. Eu... desejo... –De súbito, Kakashi se calou. O tão controlado Hatake Kakashi não sabia o que dizer, pois temia prometer o que não poderia cumprir, ou pior, acabar ofendendo-a com algo que viesse a dizer.

— Tudo bem. Eu sei e você está certo. –Sakura interveio, sorrindo encabulada. Havia entendido o que ele estava querendo dizer, afinal, ela mesma se sentia dessa forma. — Tenho que preparar o desjejum, você chama o Konohamaru, por favor? –Pediu ao notar que ele soltava seu braço.

— Não precisa, eu já acordei! –O garoto anunciou, parado na porta do próprio quarto, sorrindo largamente.

Sua felicidade se devia ao fato de ter escutado a conversa dos dois e por mais que Kakashi tivesse dormido no sofá, ele ficara muito satisfeito com a forcinha que o destino tinha lhe dado. Ele não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido, mas só de saber que o primeiro passo havia sido percorrido, suas esperanças quadriplicaram.

— Oh, então me ajude na cozinha. –Pediu Sakura, se dirigindo para lá.

Konohamaru a ajudou sem reclamar, estava tão contente que só faltava assoviar, mas se o fizesse, deixaria Sakura desconfiada e o que ele menos queria era que a "mãe" implicasse com ele. Tomaram o desjejum em meio a uma agradável conversa; ambos estava, ansiosos pelas novidades que teriam, pelas pessoas que conheceriam, enfim, pela rotina que manteriam. Comeram rapidamente, pois temiam se atrasar naquele primeiro dia e, ao adentrar o quarto, Sakura bateu brevemente, temendo encontrar Kakashi despido por ali.

Após ter o silêncio como resposta, entrou e percebeu que ele estava no banheiro, pois ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, então, aliviada pela 'ausência' dele, ela apanhou a escova de dentes reserva que mantinha em uma bolsa e se dirigiu ao banheiro social. Escovou os dentes rapidamente e mais rápido ainda, se maquiou, ficando pronta para seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Como Kakashi demorava demais, ela escreveu um bilhete, anunciando sua saída.

Assim que deixou Konohamaru na Academia, Sakura rumou para o prédio ao lado, o mesmo que ela estivera no dia anterior, conhecendo e rezou interiormente para que Kami a abençoasse e para que tudo desse certo. Ela nunca tinha se colocado ativamente na pele de professora e faria o possível para ser bem-sucedida em mais aquela missão.

l-l-l-l-l

De todas as situações que Sakura havia imaginado para aquele seu primeiro dia, aquela não era a que ela esperava, com toda certeza. Ela se forçou a se acalmar, respirando fundo e contando até dez, mentalmente. Como médicos, o mínimo que seria esperado, era que seus colegas fossem respeitosos com ela, mas não era o que estava acontecendo. Algumas mulheres sequer se dignaram a olhá-la uma segunda vez quando entrara pela sala e só havia umas quatro pessoas, de fato, prestando atenção ao que ela dizia, isso em uma sala com quase vinte pessoas.

Quando Sakura sugeriu que lhe fizessem perguntas, ela não esperava que aquela baderna se instalasse. Muitos homens não paravam de cantá-la, outros eram abusados, a assediando verbalmente, como se ela não fosse uma mulher "casada". Mesmo que ela não fosse, as mulheres devem ser respeitadas e ela não se submeteria àquela situação por mais um minuto.

— Chega! –Bradou ao estilo Tsunade, rachando a mesa ao meio com a força de seu soco.

Todos a olharam, chocados com aquela reação. Estavam abismados com a força que aquela mulher aparentemente frágil tinha e mais ainda, confusos com a perda de controle que Sakura havia demonstrado. Não era intenção dela fazer algo daquele tipo, mas ela estava sendo humilhada ali e não suportaria mais nenhuma gracinha vinda daqueles idiotas.

— Sei que quase ninguém aqui prestou atenção ao que eu disse, mas eu estou aqui para ensiná-los novos métodos de extração de veneno, dentre outras coisas e não, não ficaremos presos nesta sala de reunião para sempre. Planejei apenas passar algumas teorias para vocês e o resto seria posto e prática, assim trocaríamos experiências. –Manteve um tom de voz firme, fazendo-se ser ouvida, finalmente. — Agora, sobre o que eu disse antes, alguém tem alguma dúvida.

Uma médica aparentando ser um pouco mais velha que Sakura ergueu a mão e lhe fez uma pergunta técnica sobre combinações de antídotos, a qual Sakura respondeu calma e orgulhosamente. Um homem com cerca de trinta anos, um dos que estava prestando atenção, também lhe fez uma pergunta semelhante e ela lhe respondeu com muito gosto, porém, quando um dos engraçadinhos lhe perguntou se seu esposo ainda aguentava "dar uma", por conta da idade, ela se esforçou para não arrebentar a cara dele e respondeu o mais educadamente que conseguiu:

— Não estou aqui para falar da minha vida pessoal, ela não interessa a ninguém! Eu estou aqui para trabalhar e é isso que faremos! –Retrucou em tom frio, percebendo as risadinhas que precederam a pergunta tosca cessarem. — Vamos ao laboratório.

Anunciou e esperou que todos saíssem antes de se encaminhar para a porta. Sakura piscou diversas vezes, tentado conter as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar; só quando sua respiração se acalmou e seus olhos ficaram secos é que ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Que Kami a ajudasse, pois aparentemente, mesmo com seu gênio forte, ela não teria paz.

* * *

Vamos lá... peço desculpas por usar algo tão clichê quanto "tá sujo aqui" para o momento entre o Kakashi e a Sakura acontecer, mas cara... eu não resisti ^^. E amei o resultado, que venham as pedras -q.

Quem quiser saber qual livro a Sakura estava lendo, me pergunte, pois não sabia se poderia fazer propaganda :p. O livro é muito bom, mas me deixou revirando os olhos em vários momentos, enfim... foi o romance-hot/erótico mais recente que li, aí quis colocar um pouco dele na fic ^^.

Agradeço a vocês que estão comentando, esse simples gesto tem me animado muito, vocês não fazem ideia . Agradeço também àquelas meninas que não têm cadastro aqui no e estão comentando; eu não posso respondê-las por conta disso (a falta de conta), mas agradeço muito seus incentivos :).

Até breve! :*


	22. Intensificando Relações

Olá, pessoal! :)

Era para eu ter postado o capítulo mais cedo, mas meu note deu pau e quase tive um infarto, achando que ficaria sem ele de novo... e.e. Ainda bem que consegui arrumar .

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Não é a altura, nem o peso, nem os músculos que tornam uma pessoa grande, é a sua sensibilidade sem tamanho."

 **Martha Medeiros**

* * *

Conforme previra após o incidente na sala de reuniões, o dia de Sakura não vinha sendo nada fácil. Em diversos momentos, parou de explicar aos interessados sobre as substâncias que poderiam ser usadas em antídotos, para pedir que a turma fizesse silêncio. Ela não tinha a intenção de se impor, pois todos ali eram colegas de profissão, salvavam vidas, mas a situação estava ficando complicada.

Próximo ao final do expediente, Sakura se sentia absurdamente cansada, isso porque os plantões haviam sido estipulados para durarem apenas seis horas. Internamente, ela agradeceu ao Kazekage por isso, pois não suportaria ficar mais tempo naquela sala. Mais uma vez, ela se interrompeu na explicação para repreender um médico mais jovem, que brincava com os tubos de ensaio, quando ele derrubou boa parte dos objetos no chão, que se quebraram imediatamente. Os outros, um pouco mais velhos que o imbecil, caíram na gargalhada, fazendo com que os nervos de Sakura, já frágeis pela tensão do dia, ficassem em frangalhos.

O rubor de raiva era visível em seu rosto, mas ela fez de tudo para se conter, pois não queria fazer um escândalo, como ocorrera mais cedo. Sakura ansiava por quebrar a cara daquele rapaz, um dos mais abusados e ridículos de todos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? –Uma voz firme foi ouvida e todos se assustaram, olhando em direção à porta.

Sakura quase caiu para trás quando viu Gaara parado na porta escancarada. Ele tinha o costume de vistoriar o hospital também? Ou estava ali para verificar o progresso dela com a equipe? Se fosse por conta da última opção, ele certamente estaria decepcionado.

— Nem precisam me responder, pois presenciei boa parte dessa... cena e não gostei nada do que vi! –Exclamou, alterando o tom.

Parada como estava, Sakura ficou. Viu o Kazekage se dirigir para perto dela, roubando a atenção de todos e pôde notar um leve rubor na face dele, um rubor de irritação como o que ela exibia momentos antes. Agora ela estava pálida, se sentindo constrangida por não conseguir manter o silêncio da turma, pois bastou que ele aparecesse para todos os baderneiros ficarem quietos, virarem outras pessoas.

— O que vocês são? Um bando de crianças rebeldes da Academia? Isso aqui nem se parece com uma equipe médica, salvo por umas quatro ou cinco pessoas, no máximo. Qual é o problema de terem uma mulher à frente de vocês? –Gaara questionou, olhando atentamente para os que vinham dando trabalho.

Como não houve resposta, ele continuou a observá-los, como se estivesse os desafiando. Exceto Sakura, o restante voltaria para seus longos plantões de nove, doze horas. As turmas que receberiam o treinamento variariam de acordo com a disponibilidade de cada setor, pois todos teriam que ter ao menos uma noção básica de como tratar uma vítima de envenenamento.

— Eu exijo que vocês prestem atenção ao que a doutora Haruno tem a lhes dizer, pois até os setores mais abastados terão esse treinamento. –Complementou Gaara, rompendo o silêncio.

— Espere, mas ela não tem o sobrenome "Hatake" agora? –Um dos engraçadinhos questionou, mantendo o semblante sério, porém, era puro cinismo.

— Falha minha. Eu a conheci anos atrás como Sakura Haruno e ainda não me acostumei ao sobrenome de casada. –Gaara corrigiu a gafe rapidamente, de forma louvável. — Me desculpe por isso. –Disse um pouco mais baixo, se voltando na direção dela. — No mais, espero que todos os que atrapalharam o treinamento de hoje tenham aprendido algo, pois se fizerem algo de errado com algum paciente vítima de envenenamento, enfrentarão sérios problemas.

Entendendo a deixa, todos saíram da sala e voltaram para suas respectivas funções e setores, deixando apenas Sakura e Gaara na sala. Mesmo que estivesse de certa forma agradecida pela intervenção do Sabaku, ela se sentia triste, pois ficara evidente que era inútil em manter tudo sob controle; Sakura não havia gostado daquilo, pois agora todos sairiam comentado sobre sua fraqueza e inaptidão, dizendo que o Kazekage tivera que intervir na situação para acalmá-la.

Decepcionada com o ocorrido e consigo mesma, Sakura caminhou até a mesa do laboratório, onde havia deixado a bolsa e notou que Gaara a observava. Ele analisava todos seus gestos e ela se incomodou com aquilo; resolvendo acabar com aquele cenário ridículo, ela desabafou:

— Obrigada por conter a situação, mas não era necessário, eu tinha tudo sob controle. –Encarou-o, mantendo uma postura orgulhosa.

— Tinha mesmo? Eu vi a mesa da sala de reuniões. –Retrucou, irônico.

— Bem... Eu... –Sakura corou imediatamente, envergonhada, se culpando pelo descontrole de outrora. — Que descontem do meu salário, é o justo. Saiba que eu me senti humilhada, incapaz. Não precisava ter me interrompido!

Gaara ficou admirado com o orgulho que ela insistia em manter. Ele tinha consciência de que não agira certo ao adentrar a sala daquela forma, mas ao ver a mesa destruída, teve a certeza de que as coisas não estavam sendo fáceis para Sakura e sabendo o quão genioso o espírito dela poderia ser, decidiu verificar o andamento das coisas.

— Olhe, eu agi errado ao interferir no treinamento, mas queria evitar que o laboratório também fosse para os ares. –Falou divertido, zombando dela.

— Eu tinha controlado a situação. –Protestou enraivecida, começando a se afastar. — Agora todos vão comentar sobre o que aconteceu!

— Ok, me desculpe. –Caminhou em direção a ela, com as mãos levantadas, como se pedisse uma trégua. — Todos vão esquecer o que viram rapidamente, mas se isso lhe conforta, saiba que não farei mais isso, tudo bem?

— Ótimo! Obrigada. –Dizendo isso, Sakura foi embora, sem sequer se despedir.

O Kazekage olhou para a porta, atônito com a reação da Haruno. Ela sequer deixou que ele se oferecesse para acompanhá-la e aquela já era a segunda vez que ficava desiludido. Contendo a decepção, ele saiu da sala e procurou pelo enfermeiro chefe para obter relatórios e alguns documentos importantes.

Dominando a raiva que ainda sentia, Sakura deixou o hospital, seguindo em direção à Academia. Quem sabe o dia de Konohamaru não havia sido melhor que o dela? Tendo certo alívio com aquele pensamento, ela esperou pacientemente pela saída das crianças junto a algumas mães, que lhe cumprimentaram cordialmente.

Em pouco tempo os pequeninos – alguns nem tanto – saíam, alegres por finalmente irem para suas casas. Sakura estranhou a demora de Konohamaru e começou a se preocupar quando percebeu a quantidade crianças que surgiam diminuindo cada vez mais. Quando pensava em entrar no prédio, o Sarutobi saiu, exibindo uma enorme carranca. Os instintos maternais dela, ainda confusos, apitaram. Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo; o "filho" havia saído de casa muito animado e mesmo que ele fosse dado a alterações de humor – já que estava começando a conhecê-lo –, aquela carranca só se formava quando algo muito grave acontecia, como no dia da reunião, quando ele ficara irritado com Gaara.

Assim que o garoto se aproximou, ela acariciou os cabelos acinzentados dele e pegou-lhe a mão pequenina, agindo realmente como se fossem mãe e filho, enquanto começavam a caminhar. O Sarutobi estranhou aquele gesto, mas não disse nada. Aliviou um pouco a expressão, feliz por Sakura estar agindo conforme era de se esperar, mesmo que fosse com a desculpa de estarem em público. Entretanto, ele sentia que ela começava a sentir algum carinho real por ele, se levasse em conta como ela aparecera em seu quarto, na noite anterior.

Konohamaru tinha consciência de que Sakura o interrogaria quando chegassem em casa e diria toda a verdade, sem hesitar, mas agora ele só queria apreciar aquele momento terno. Aquela era uma bela visão: ambos caminhavam lado a lado, as mãos unidas... sua mãozinha protegida entre a dela, que também possuía sua delicadeza. Sentindo-se um molenga, Konohamaru sentiu os olhos marejarem; aquele experimento havia lhe transformado numa mocinha chorona! Enternecido com as emoções que o invadiram, ele acariciou a pele de Sakura, de leve, apreciando como ela apertou sua mão de volta e lhe acariciou o dorso, próximo aos dedos.

l-l-l-l-l

Kakashi costumava ser calmo, controlado, muito observava e pouco falava, mas isso vinha mudando recentemente. O dia anterior exigira demais de seu autocontrole e ele não estava acostumado a ser provocado daquela forma. Primeiro, havia escutado sem querer a conversa entre Konohamaru e Sakura e a pergunta que o garoto fizera fora muito indiscreta, mas sem que pudesse se controlar, ele estava esperando ansiosamente pela resposta que ela pudesse dar.

Tinha de confessar, a resposta havia sido algo que ele não imaginava, mas evitou pensar sobre o assunto. Suas convicções e vontades já estavam abaladas o suficiente em tão pouco tempo e ele não se orgulhava disso. Kakashi sempre se sentira mal ao ter que compartilhar seu espaço pessoal com outras pessoas e isso não mudaria tão logo, ele tinha certeza. Todavia, uma outra segurança que mantinha tão orgulhosamente havia ruído rapidamente: jamais quisera ou se sentira à vontade para dormir na mesma cama com quem quer que fosse e, mesmo que suas mãos tivessem avançado na direção errada em meio ao sono, não sentira o desconforto que julgara sentir inicialmente ao dividir a cama com Sakura.

Ele ainda se lembrava da conversa que tivera com ela sobre Sasuke. Quando ela lhe contara como havia se sentido, seu instinto de proteção fora aflorado, mas ele também percebeu que havia sentido certo alívio, pois agora sim, teria a certeza de que ela realmente, não nutria mais sentimentos românticos pelo Uchiha. Mas por que ele se preocupava com isso? Não era de sua conta saber de quem ela gostava ou não.

Momentos após seu jantar rápido, silencioso e solitário, Kakashi escovou os dentes e se preparou para sair. Aceitaria o convite de Kenichi para beber, ou enlouqueceria, não aguentaria mais ficar sentado, pensando em suas desgraças e confusões. A ex-aluna estava perturbando sua calma, mesmo que ela não percebesse e isso estava irritando-o profundamente. Invocou Pakkun e deixou-o com o "filho", já que Sakura também havia saído. "Perfeito! Assim eu a vejo o mínimo possível."

No passeio com os novos amigos e colegas de trabalho, ele não relaxou como pretendia, mas se manteve com eles o máximo de tempo possível, pois temia retornar para casa e ter que lidar, mais uma vez, com o embaraço que sentia toda vez que lembrava o que acontecera enquanto estivera dormindo. Por fim, quando todos decidiram ir embora, Kakashi não teve o que fazer, a não ser segui-los.

Quando retornou para casa, no momento em que notara Sakura na mesa, mesmo hesitante, resolveu tentar amenizar o clima que se formara mais cedo, fazendo aquela brincadeira sobre a leitura, mas não imaginaria que seus instintos iriam traí-lo. E quando percebeu os olhos dela brilhando, demonstrando o desejo que também sentia, ele se controlara para não agarrá-la ali mesmo, dando cabo àquele frenesi de sensações que se acumulavam, deixando-o atormentado.

Quando ela saiu, parecendo assustada com o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado, restou a Kakashi olhar para a janela, desolado, ainda ardendo pelo desejo insatisfeito. Pegou dois pedaços de chocolate, baixou a máscara até o pescoço e comeu-os, sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Guardou o pouco que havia restado do chocolate na geladeira e seguiu até o banheiro social, a fim de se acalmar. Desde que Sakura havia retornado à sua vida, ele vinha tomando mais banhos frios que desejava e se sentia culpado. Malditamente culpado.

Assim que sentiu a água fria atingir suas costas, arquejou, entrando completamente debaixo do jato do chuveiro. Nem precisou olhar para baixo para saber que tinha uma ereção enorme e latejante para cuidar. Se recusava a aliviar a si mesmo, não se daria aquele luxo, teria que se controlar, ou poria tudo a perder. Após alguns minutos, notou que seu sangue parava de se agitar em suas veias e relaxou, se permitindo soltar um longo suspiro.

A situação era complicada, mas ao menos por essa noite, evitaria se martirizar ainda mais. Se secou, levou as roupas para a lavanderia e andou até o quarto de casal na ponta dos pés, a toalha envolta na cintura; percebeu que Sakura dormia e sorriu, feliz por não ter que lidar com ela acordada mais uma vez. Quando se trocou, tencionou se deitar ao lado dela, mas descobrindo que apenas as lembranças de outrora começavam a aquecê-lo novamente, rumou para o quarto de Konohamaru e pegou um cobertor do garoto, optando por se deitar no sofá, assim seu sofrimento seria apenas físico e com isso ele poderia lidar sem culpas, sem peso na consciência.

Quando acordou, horas depois, ao ouvir o som do despertador vindo do quarto, tentou se levantar, mas uma forte dor na lombar o impediu. Ainda ficou alguns minutos tentando sair da posição e por fim, quando conseguiu, se alongou brevemente, estirando os músculos. À medida que se aproximava da porta do quarto, uma convicção se formava: não deixaria as coisas ficarem estranhas entre ele e Sakura, esclareceria a situação na primeira oportunidade.

Aparentemente, alguém muito poderoso ouvira seus pensamentos, pois Sakura abriu a porta naquele instante e como previra, estava constrangida com o que ocorrera durante a noite. Não esperando por outa chance, soltou tudo o que pensava de uma vez, quase falando demais. Aquela atração que sentira no momento em que ela retornara à sua vida vinha sendo seu carma e ele queria se livrar disso o mais rápido possível, mas notava ser muito difícil, pois cada vez que a via, percebia algo de novo e belo nela. Dessa vez constatou o quanto ela estava radiante e bonita, mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem e amaldiçoou-se por vê-la daquela forma, afinal, diabos, ela fora sua aluna.

No instante em que a conversa cessara, feliz pela interrupção de Konohamaru, Kakashi começou a se aprontar para aquele primeiro dia oficial de trabalho. Não criou nenhuma expectativa, pois sabia que não haveriam grandes emoções o aguardando, apenas oito longas horas de tédio; ainda bem que havia colocado na mochila seus exemplares de Icha Icha, assim poderia se distrair um pouco. Após sair do banho e se vestir, ele viu um bilhete em cima da cama e sorriu, admirado com a consideração de Sakura. Levou o cobertor para o quarto de Konohamaru, tomou o desjejum, escovou os dentes e no momento em que se preparava para sair se lembrou de algo importante: o que faria com a chave?

Todos eram shinobis e sabiam muito bem como invadir uma casa sem fazer alarde, mas estavam morando em outro país, numa outra Vila e, se ele tinha como evitar qualquer estardalhaço que porventura fosse criado, por que não fazia o certo de uma vez? Mesmo sabendo que iria se atrasar ainda mais, pois já passava das 7:00, Kakashi seguiu até um chaveiro que ficava próximo à Torre e fez mais duas cópias da chave.

Retornou e sem saber ao certo o que fazer, entrou na Academia e procurou por Konohamaru, espiando em quase todas as salas. Assim que viu sua miniatura sentada em um canto de uma sala afastada, exibindo uma carranca, acenou e ele logo o viu, pedindo licença ao sensei. Notando o azedume no humor do garoto, Kakashi apenas entregou uma das chaves e foi embora, sem perceber que, ao Konohamaru retornar para a sala, algumas gargalhadas foram emitidas.

l-l-l-l-l

Sakura e Konohamaru subiram os diversos andares calmamente, ambos não tinham pressa de chegarem em casa, afinal, estavam submersos em suas próprias divagações. Ao pararem de frente a porta de casa, que estava trancada, Sakura arregalou os olhos. Como pudera se esquecer de algo tão importante quanto a chave? Relutante, ela soltou a mão de Konohamaru e pensava em como agir quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso e estendeu-lhe a cópia que Kakashi lhe dera mais cedo.

— Oh! Como você conseguiu pegá-la? –Questionou ela, confusa.

— Ah, o sensei levou para mim na Academia. Eu julgo ser uma cópia, pois está sem o chaveiro. –Concluiu o Sarutobi, entrando pela porta agora aberta.

— Claro. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? –Sakura bateu na própria testa, embaraçada. Fechou a porta atrás de si e observou o "filho".

— Relaxa, acontece. –Konohamaru a tranquilizou, mas seu semblante ainda estava carregado.

— Hm... Será que você poderia me ajudar a preparar o almoço? Poderíamos conversar enquanto cozinhamos. –Propôs, ao vê-lo se sentar no sofá e agarrar o controle remoto.

— Eu não acho... Claro, eu te ajudo. –Ele negaria, mas ao se lembrar do sentimento terno que o invadira mais cedo, cedeu, seguindo-a.

Sakura pegou mantimentos na geladeira e no armário, instruindo Konohamaru em algumas atividades. Enquanto descascava alguns legumes para o preparo do lámen –resolveu não fazer nada muito elaborado, pois estava cansada demais psicologicamente e temia fazer alguma besteira –, ela decidiu que já seria o momento de perguntar o que havia acontecido na Academia, por isso olhou-o com desconfiança, temendo que ele não lhe contasse.

— Konohamaru-kun... Eu posso lhe perguntar o que aconteceu hoje? –Indagou, hesitante.

— Eu sabia que você ia me perguntar sobre isso. –Ele murmurou, continuando a dar atenção à panela, onde o macarrão fervia. — Bem, é uma longa história, mas eu vou resumir: acontece que alguns garotos foram hostis comigo logo de cara e... Eu estava ciente de que teria poder o suficiente para me... mostrar para eles, entende? Aí o pior aconteceu: fui fazer um Kage Bunshin no Jutsu e percebi quemeu chakra foi praticamente drenado por causa do experimento, eu só não entendo por que não percebi isso antes. O pior de tudo é que fui zoado por todos e quando o sensei apareceu lá para me entregar a chave, eles ainda riram mais, me provocando, falando que eu era um molenga que corria atrás do papai, essas coisas. –Concluiu o Sarutobi, olhando-a, desolado.

— Sabe, o meu dia também não foi dos melhores. –Sakura resumiu o relato e ao finalizar, percebeu o olhar hostil do jovem.

— Esse Kazekage é um intrometido! –Bradou, corando de irritação. — Ele se acha o bom, só porque é o todo poderoso daqui. Nossa, como ele me irrita. –Desabafou, exasperado.

— Acalme-se, Konohamaru! Não foi nada de mais, essas coisas acontecem. –Tentou acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.

— Olhe Sakura, eu _não_ gosto dele. –Concluiu, enfatizando sua negativa.

— Certo, eu entendo e respeito sua opinião, mas ficar aqui debatendo sobre ele não vai ajudar em nada, por isso tentaremos resolver o seu problema. –Sakura permaneceu pensativa por alguns segundos e logo retomou sua atividade, anunciando com voz calma: — Vamos começar a treinar juntos. Hoje mesmo.

Konohamaru não escondeu sua surpresa, olhando-a boquiaberto. Ele, treinar com ela? Infelizmente Sakura estava de costas, assim não viu a expressão de admiração que ele exibia. Para ter a força física que ela tinha, o controle de chakra era essencial, por isso logo se animou, crendo que retornaria a ser o shinobi que era antes do experimento.

l-l-l-l-l

Após a refeição, Konohamaru ajudou Sakura a lavar a louça suja e quando ambos se sentavam na sala e ligavam a TV a fim de se distraírem um pouco, Kakashi chegou. Ao ver os dois ali no sofá, sentados muito próximos, exibindo um ar de cumplicidade, ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara. Tinha que admitir, o Sarutobi sabia lidar com Sakura, ao contrário dele.

Se afastando em direção à cozinha, ele escutou quando Konohamaru negou displicentemente que gostaria de assistir um documentário sobre reprodução animal novamente. Kakashi sabia muito bem que o garoto tinha um certo fascínio por animais, mas até para ele, assistir àquele tipo de programa era no mínimo, estranho. Havia cedido da primeira vez e se sentira perturbado, mas agora, com Sakura ao seu lado, o garoto agia diferente.

Ignorando que Kakashi prestava atenção ao que acontecia na sala, Konohamaru reclamou do documentário, quando Sakura o provocou. Acontece que nem ele vinha se entendendo ultimamente; começando pelos programas esquisitos, seguido por doramas e filmes românticos. "Ugh, assim as coisas ficam complicadas!" Pensou, desolado.

Sakura sequer lhe deu atenção e colocou em um canal que exibia desenhos e programas infantis, com músicas irritantes e cores vibrantes, tudo sob o pretexto de que agora ele era uma criança e teria que ver aquele tipo de programação. Não suportando aquele tipo de entretenimento, o garoto fechou o semblante e roubou o controle remoto da mão dela, colocando em um canal de filmes de ação, sorrindo amplamente quando Sakura olhou-o, ressentida.

Com a desculpa de que não gostava daquele tipo de filme, ela escapou para o quarto, mas o motivo real de fuga era não ter que esbarrar com Kakashi. Tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes e se trocou, optando por uma roupa leve, já que o quarto estava muito abafado. Observou a cama arrumada com lençóis na cor lilás e lembrou-se de Ino mais uma vez, afinal, aquela era a cor preferida da amiga. Evitando pensar nela mais uma vez, Sakura decidiu fazer algo e lembrou-se do romance que começara a ler.

Pegou-o na gaveta do criado-mudo e se dirigiu à escrivaninha, deixando a cadeira mais próxima à janela. Releu boa parte do livro para descobrir em qual parte havia parado e retomou a leitura, corando imediatamente e mais uma vez, ao descobrir mais sobre o "algo peculiar" que o protagonista tinha. Era sexy e ela se perguntou se conheceria alguém, algum dia, que teria algo como... aquilo.

Se distraiu com a leitura, só percebendo que muito tempo havia se passado quando notou a luz do dia diminuindo. Fechou o livro, marcando a página em que pausara a leitura e guardou-o na gaveta novamente. Já estava quase no fim do livro e sorriu, lembrando-se que iria treinar com Konohamaru; ela só não sabia se sairiam antes do jantar ou o prepararia depois que chegassem.

Deixou o quarto e quando olhou para a sala, mais especificamente para o sofá, notou que ambos, "pai e filho", dormiam profundamente. Konohamaru havia ficado na parte superior, próximo à porta e Kakashi havia ficado com a outra ponta. Ela riu discretamente com a cena e se aproximou de Konohamaru, sacudindo-o de leve.

― Hey, Kono-kun. Acorde. –Chamou em tom suave.

Ainda demorou algum tempo para que o garoto retornasse à realidade e quando estava realmente desperto, esfregou os olhos, olhando-a sem entender o que ela queria.

― Hm... o que foi? –Perguntou, bocejando.

― Vamos treinar? –Indagou, animada.

― Ah, claro! Você vai tomar banho ou algo assim? –Questionou, percebendo que sequer havia escovado os dentes após o almoço.

― Vou apenas trocar de roupa. Agora vá e escove os dentes, você está com bafo! –Riu, percebendo o rosto do garoto ficar vermelho.

Ela retornou ao quarto e se trocou, optando por mais um traje semelhante aos que usava em Konoha. Quando voltou para a sala, Kakashi ainda dormia e Konohamaru saía do próprio dormitório, cobrindo o rosto com a máscara. Ambos saíram, mais uma vez, de mãos dadas e o Sarutobi não conseguiu conter o largo sorriso que se formou em seus lábios; internamente, ele agradecia por usar aquele tipo de roupa, assim, apenas seus olhos demonstravam seus sentimentos. Ele havia percebido que Sakura sabia lê-lo muito bem e ficou feliz por ela estar concentrada agora nos degraus e não em seu rosto.

Tiveram um ótimo treino e dentro de poucas horas retornaram à residência. Dessa vez, não trombaram com Gaara em nenhum momento, mas Sakura teve a breve impressão de que ele havia aparecido na porta do centro de treinamento e uma irritação já costumeira a invadiu. Ok, ele era o Kazekage e tinha o direito de andar por toda a Vila, mas ela estava começando a dar ouvidos às tagarelices de Konohamaru.

l-l-l-l-l

O aroma de manteiga permeava o ar, atiçando ainda mais a fome de "mãe e filho". Quando chegaram em casa, ambos estavam famintos, mas Sakura pediu que Konohamaru tomasse banho antes do jantar e ele a obedeceu prontamente. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver Kakashi cozinhando, não imaginava que ele fosse dado a esse tipo de atividade, mas logo conteve a admiração, pois até recentemente ele morava sozinho e isso implicaria em ter que comer em algum momento, restando a ele mesmo preparar sua refeição. Deixando de lado aqueles pensamentos, rumou para a cozinha.

Sentindo sua presença, Kakashi desviou a atenção do alimento e a olhou, notando as roupas e cabelos desalinhados. Sorriu por baixo da máscara, recepcionando-a e voltou a atenção para a frigideira. Sakura olhou-o, admirada com a desenvoltura que ele demonstrava, tão à vontade em um ambiente atípico; ela não tinha dúvidas de que o ex-sensei era sempre bom em praticamente tudo o que fazia, mas o aroma da comida estava simplesmente divino, o que fez com que sua barriga se manifestasse, roncando imediatamente.

― Eu fiz Shitake com Shimeji na manteiga e estou terminando um Bifum com frango e legumes; você pode se servir, se quiser. –Ele convidou, vendo-a tocar a barriga, envergonhada.

― Ah, sim. Obrigada.

Sakura se aproximou, se serviu e constrangida, se sentou à mesa. Após comer a primeira porção, ela teve que admitir, Kakashi cozinhava muito bem e, possivelmente, melhor que ela. Sakura elogiou-o, arrancando-lhe uma risadinha sem graça e num gesto de constrangimento, ele coçou a nuca, desligando o fogo. Ele colocou o Bifum em uma tigela, deixando-a ao lado de Sakura. Ela se serviu do Bifum e mais uma vez, não conteve os elogios; Kakashi a agradeceu e logo explicou:

― Desde pequeno morei sozinho, então tive que aprender a cozinhar, mas adquiri certo gosto pela atividade. E também, não acho justo que apenas você cuide das refeições, eu posso ajudá-la sempre que estiver em casa nesse horário, quando não for o dia de trabalho de Hana. –Ofereceu, vendo-a se deliciar com a comida. Observou com devoção os lábios cheios se moverem, as lembranças da noite anterior retornando depressa à mente.

― Oh, claro. Eu apreciaria. –Sorriu, corando sob o olhar atento do ex-sensei.

Logo que Konohamaru chegou, o clima em que estavam envoltos se desfez, mas esperto como era, notou o que acontecia e sorriu. Talvez ele nem precisasse da ajuda de Pakkun, afinal. Juntou-se aos dois na mesa e começou a tagarelar, comentando sobre o que faria àqueles moleques idiotas da Academia. Kakashi aconselhou-o a usar o linguajar comumente infantil, sem formalidades, pois o vocabulário que Konohamaru tinha era de um jovem, não de uma criança e isso poderia ser mais uma implicação dos garotos para com ele.

Acatando o conselho do Hatake e imaginando como não pensara naquilo antes, ele terminou a refeição e seguiu para a sala imediatamente, deixando o casal a sós, torcendo internamente para que o clima que havia antes que ele chegasse, se refizesse. Imaginando que o garoto escapara para não ter que lavar a louça, Sakura reclamou daquela grosseria e Kakashi a ajudou em silêncio. Estavam fazendo o possível para não se esbarrarem e aquilo era algo ridículo, ambos sabiam, mas mesmo assim, mantinham o comportamento.

Sakura foi a primeira a ir para a sala e vendo que Konohamaru estava entretido com outro filme de ação, optou por tomar um banho, se hidratar e terminar o livro. Ela não tinha muita paciência para televisão e saber que Kakashi estaria no mesmo ambiente que ela, fazia a tensão aumentar. Quando por fim fez o que planejava, se deitou, pegou o livro e o terminou rapidamente. Foi até o guarda-roupas e pegou outro exemplar de dentro da bolsa sem olhar, voltando para a cama. Começou a leitura e percebeu que era algo que ela lia muito pouco: um romance policial.

Sakura foi lendo com certo receio, mas logo se viu curiosa com os acontecimentos, torcendo pelos personagens bonzinhos e se arrepiando com as cenas de suspense. Quase deu um pulo na cama quando Kakashi entrou no quarto e no instante em que ele se desculpou, mal contendo o riso na voz e seguiu para o banheiro, ela corou violentamente. Perdendo o clima para a leitura, colocou o livro na gaveta do criado e foi verificar se Konohamaru já tinha ido se deitar.

Viu o garoto envolto nos lençóis e apagou o abajur, deixando-o no escuro. Desejou-lhe bons sonhos, como na noite anterior e voltou para a suíte, encontrando Kakashi deitado, com uma expressão estranha, que ela julgou ser de dor. Apagou a luz do quarto e andou rapidamente até a cama, acendendo o abajur, ouvindo um leve gemido do Hatake, que procurava uma posição confortável. Não querendo parecer intrometida, mas já sendo, ela questionou:

― Hey, Kakashi... está tudo bem?

― Acho que dei um "jeito" na coluna. Não é nada grave. –Atenuou, não querendo lhe despertar a preocupação.

― Ora... nada grave. Deixe-me ver isso.

Se odiando por ter dormido no sofá e arranjado aquelas dores, ele se deitou de bruços, permitindo que Sakura o tocasse. Ela deslizou as mãos por cima da blusa longa e ao pressionar uma área específica, ele não conteve um gemido. A cautela dela aumentou, mas a ânsia de saber a origem da dor também crescia e não contendo a curiosidade, ela dirigiu as mãos por todo o tronco e cervical de Kakashi, cobertas pela blusa de malha.

― Kakashi, pelo amor de Kami. Ninguém nunca fez uma massagem em você?

― Hã? –Ele perguntou, sem entender.

― Seus músculos estão muito tensos, parecem até pedras. –Concluiu, saindo da cama e indo em direção ao guarda-roupas, de onde tirou o creme que vinha usando. ― Tire a roupa. –Ordenou, asperamente.

― Como? –Kakashi engasgou, surpreso.

― Tire a blusa e se deite de bruços, vou amaciar a sua carne. –Ela explicou, rindo da reação exagerada do Hatake.

* * *

Bem, o capítulo foi um pouco mais tranquilo por dar ênfase ao relacionamento entre os personagens. A "família Hatake" está ficando mais unida, principalmente o Konohamaru e a Sakura; com o grande evento se aproximando, preparem-se, pois vem muita coisa boa por aí . Até dia 12/06! OMG, agora que eu vi... vai ser no dia dos namorados! Mas eu postarei mesmo assim, ok?

Até lá! :*


	23. Autocontrole

Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem?

Muito frio por aí? Gente, estou toda me tremendo aqui e.e. Está tenso... enfim, não estamos aqui para falar do tempo, não? Haha'. Vamos falar de autocontrole... e a falta dele também ^^.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura! ;)

* * *

"As convicções são inimigas mais perigosas da verdade do que as mentiras."

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Um misto de medo e excitação tomaram os sentidos de Kakashi, que soergueu o corpo e olhou para Sakura, que tinha uma embalagem de creme rosa em mãos. Ela sorria, a seu ver, de forma quase agressiva. Ele recuou instintivamente, afinal, a Haruno fora ex-aluna de Tsunade e poderia fazer um belo estrago com sua força, mas ao mesmo em tempo que temia, seu corpo ansiava por aquilo. Desde sua chegada a Suna, vinha se sentindo muito cansado, com dores por todo o corpo e a noite mal dormida no sofá só fez piorar o que já não estava bem.

― Eu não sei se... –Kakashi começou, hesitante.

― Ora, deixe disso! Não vou te machucar. –Assegurou ela, se aproximando da cama. ― Eu fazia massagens na Shishou e ela sempre me agradecia no final.

― Bem, sendo assim, tudo bem. Mas tenho uma condição. –Ele se rendeu com o último argumento, entretanto, não queria se sentir tão exposto. ― A luz do abajur deve estar apagada.

― Hm... Ok. –Compreendendo de imediato a necessidade de privacidade dele, Sakura foi até o objeto e apertou o interruptor. Agora havia apenas a fraca luz da lua, que entrava pela janela aberta. ― Eu só espero enxergar o mínimo nessa escuridão. "E não enfiar o dedo em seu olho ou algo assim." Pensou, preocupada.

Kakashi ergueu a camisa até o pescoço, mantendo-a enroscada, com a máscara ainda acoplada ao rosto. Sakura deu a volta na cama mais uma vez e olhou-o, constrangida. Quando ela brincou, falando para ele tirar a blusa, ela não estava preparada para o impacto que a visão lhe traria. Mesmo sob a parca luz, ela podia ver os contornos do dorso musculoso, marcado por algumas cicatrizes. Como se temesse machucá-lo, ela tocou-o suavemente, delineando a saliência de algumas marcas; sentindo o toque leve e quente da ex-aluna em sua pele, Kakashi conteve um arquejo.

Percebendo a súbita tensão no corpo masculino, Sakura retornou à realidade, se odiando por agir como uma tola. Não era a primeira vez que tocava em um homem, muito menos a primeira vez que ela o tocava; já havia curado Kakashi algumas vezes, não havia motivos para estranhamento. Abriu a embalagem do creme e rapidamente o aroma de morango incensou pelo ambiente. O Hatake revirou os olhos, já que teria de dormir cheirando a morangos e quase recuou mais uma vez. Por que o cheiro tinha que ser tão doce?

― Bem, na verdade, o creme é de morango com champagne e não é tão doce, ok? –Sakura rosnou. ― E esse potinho minúsculo me custou uma pequena fortuna.

Ele tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? Kakashi mordeu a língua e controlou os pensamentos; ao sentir o produto gelado em contato com sua pele, não conteve um arrepio, mas fez o possível para disfarçar. Logo Sakura começou a mover as mãos sobre suas costas, pressionando músculos e pontos de tensão.

― Um óleo seria melhor, mas eu não trouxe comigo. –Falou baixinho, concentrada no que fazia.

Em pouco tempo o Hatake sentia a tensão se esvaindo, o relaxamento atingindo níveis próximos aos que ele sentia quando entrava nas termais. Ela era realmente muito boa no que fazia e sem que percebesse, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Sentindo-se desconfortável e com a postura prejudicada por estar de pé, ao lado da cama, Sakura anunciou:

― Estou dando um jeito nas suas dores e estou arrumando algumas para mim mesma. –Riu sem humor. ― Vou ficar em cima de você, ok?

― Como? –Mais uma vez, Kakashi engasgou de surpresa, ficando tenso imediatamente.

― Vou colocar meus joelhos em cada lado seu, só isso. Não temos uma maca aqui, ela seria mais apropriada para a realização da massagem, mas como estou improvisando...

― Ah, claro. –Kakashi concordou, ainda tenso.

Sakura subiu na cama com suavidade e ele apenas soube que ela já o tinha feito quando sentiu seu peso sob os quadris, deixando-o ainda mais retraído. Aquela posição era íntima demais e ambos sabiam disso, mas a Haruno fingiu não notar, continuando a quebrar os nós de tensão, que se espalhavam por toda a extensão das costas do ex-sensei. Sentindo a mudança na reação de Kakashi, ela o orientou a relaxar mais uma vez, ou o processo seria doloroso.

Mesmo que fosse muito difícil fazer o que lhe era pedido, ele tentou, falhando miseravelmente. Maldita hora em que concordara com aquilo! O calor e os movimentos de Sakura estavam despertando uma parte sua que se manteve quieta até então e as mãos dela já não se moviam por seu corpo como numa massagem terapêutica, assim sua cabeça o convencia, mesmo que não fosse verdade. De fato, ele estava sentindo mais dores e ela reclamava de algo que ele não havia entendido, mas se concentrou em seus movimentos, tentando relaxar.

As mãos femininas foram subindo, conforme relaxava a musculatura e ao notar o bolo que a blusa se tornara, Sakura pediu a Kakashi que a tirasse de vez, pois iria atrapalhá-la. Mesmo reticente, ele tirou a vestimenta, deixando-a ao seu lado, próxima à cabeça e virou o rosto no travesseiro. A curiosidade de Sakura inflamou, mas preservando sua privacidade, ela conteve o impulso de se virar para o lado e olhá-lo. Apenas a visão completa do dorso dele a deixou sem fôlego e após algum tempo, quando ela já tinha desfeito os nós de tensão, se viu acariciando os ombros de Kakashi.

Imagens surgiram como um flash: ela abraçada ao corpo forte, arranhado com força os ombros largos dele, vibrando com os toques que eram proporcionados em sua pele nua, enquanto seus corpos ardiam de desejo. Sem que pudesse controlar, um gemido baixo e sofrido escapou de seus lábios, então, se assustando, ela notou que estava respirando com dificuldade. Constrangida com as próprias ações e reações, ela retirou as mãos de cima de Kakashi, cobrindo a boca, em choque com a intensidade daquelas emoções. Nem precisou olhar para o próprio tronco para saber que seus mamilos estavam intumescidos, sobressalentes sob o tecido do baby-doll.

― Acho... –Tentou recuperar o fôlego, engolindo em seco. ― Acho que chega de massagem por hoje. –Concluiu com voz rouca, começando a sair de cima de Kakashi.

Percebendo a intenção de Sakura, ele se virou bruscamente, impedindo-a de sair de cima de seu corpo, mantendo-a sentada em seu colo e fazendo-a sentir a evidência de sua excitação. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a atitude dele e mais ainda, ao sentir o pênis enrijecido próximo ao clitóris também latejante. Odiou a todos os deuses por naquele momento, uma nuvem cobrir a lua, deixando o quarto ainda mais escuro, impossibilitando-a de ver com clareza as feições de seu ex-sensei. Suas mãos pousaram no peito firme dele, o coração batendo agitado abaixo de seus dedos.

Ele ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou de leve o lábio inferior de Sakura, fazendo-a arquejar com aquela carícia tão inesperada. Mais uma vez, ela imaginou como seria estar nos braços dele, beijando-o, permitindo que as emoções comandassem seu corpo. Estranhou o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam, pois, após o que acontecera com Sasuke, ela não havia cogitado se entregar a alguém com total abandono. Era como se sua barreira tão bem construída estivesse se desmoronando aos poucos, já que quando se envolvera com outros homens, no passado, ela não poderia dizer que se entregara, realmente.

Todos haviam sido casos passageiros e em algumas vezes, não passava de uma transa rápida, literalmente. Na época, sua vontade não era de se envolver com alguém verdadeiramente, mas talvez, provar algo a si mesma. Entretanto, agora as coisas estavam diferentes, desejos e emoções chegavam como uma enxurrada, assustando-a. Saiu de seu momento de reflexão ao sentir as mãos de Kakashi descendo por seus ombros, braços, se fixando em sua cintura, acariciando-a. Olhou-o, espantada e enrijeceu.

― Eu... me desculpe. –Ele balbuciou, envergonhado de sua impulsividade, notando a tensão dela.

Sakura tentou vê-lo, lhe decifrar a expressão, mas não obteve sucesso. Confusa com aquela situação, ela pegou o creme que jazia na cama, saiu de cima de Kakashi e se afastou para o seu lado do colchão, deixando a embalagem em cima do criado-mudo. Sentiu falta da firmeza e calor que sentira momentos antes, então, olhando-o, notou que ele recolocava a blusa e balançou a cabeça, se negando a deixar as coisas esquisitas mais uma vez.

― Não há motivos para se desculpar.

― Eu... sinto muito. –Kakashi queria dizer a ela que ultimamente não se sentia ele mesmo e o que aconteceu só provava o quão fora de sua realidade ele estava. Como afirmara para si mesmo, seu autocontrole e sangue frio vinham se fragmentando pouco a pouco. ― Não tive a intenção de assustá-la.

― Você não me assustou. –Ela afirmou, ainda balançando a cabeça em negativa. ― Eu é que... esqueça. Boa noite, Kakashi. –Ela admitiria que havia gostado de sentir que ele ficara mexido com seus toques e ansiara pelo que poderia vir a acontecer, mas resolveu se calar, pois nem ela mesma sabia como lidar com aquilo. Pegou o lençol e se cobriu, desejando dormir logo e esquecer mais aquele embaraço.

― Boa noite, Sakura. E obrigado pela massagem.

Sakura diria algo, mas resolveu se calar e se virou de costas para ele, tentando esvaziar a mente e relaxar. Olhou para a janela aberta no canto do quarto e quase praguejou quando a bendita nuvem descobriu a lua, deixando o quarto claro mais uma vez. "Por sua causa eu não vi o rosto dele!" Com raiva, ela se levantou e fechou a janela com força. Retornou à cama e tentou relaxar mais uma vez; não conseguindo, decidiu contar carneirinhos – afinal, situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas – e em pouco tempo dormia.

l-l-l-l-l

A manhã seguinte passou rapidamente, para alívio do casal, que mal se viu. Hana, com sua presença alegre, fez com que Sakura esquecesse o constrangimento que ainda sentia. Pensando com mais clareza, enquanto preparava o jantar ao lado da jovem, horas depois, ela chegou à conclusão de que era uma pessoa saudável e que, finalmente, estava se permitindo sentir coisas que repelira há muito tempo. Não haviam motivos para se envergonhar.

Enquanto cozinhavam, Hana tagarelava, informando à Sakura que seu plano fora bem-sucedido e que Kankuro a convidara para a festa. Se lembrando de que emprestaria um vestido para a morena, a Haruno se apressou e assim que terminou a refeição ao lado de Konohamaru, seguiu para o quarto, chamando-a. O garoto seguiu ambas as mulheres com a desculpa de que poderia ajudá-las, mas na verdade, ele queria passar mais tempo perto de Sakura, além do que tinham quando treinavam.

Sakura separou quatro vestidos que já não usava e os colocou em cima da cama. Os olhos de Hana brilharam de expectativa e admiração, jamais havia se vestido com requinte e aquela seria uma excelente oportunidade para mostrar à Kankuro que ela poderia ficar muito bem ao seu lado, mesmo que com um vestido emprestado.

― Oh meu Kami! Eles são lindos, dona Sakura! –Exclamou, entusiasmada. ― Nem sei qual escolher!

― Escolha qualquer um deles, Hana. Eu já separei o que irei usar. –Informou, sorrindo.

― Posso vê-lo? –Konohamaru pediu.

― Claro.

Ela voltou ao guarda-roupas e retirou de lá um cabide com uma capa protetora preta. Ao abrir o zíper, surgiu um belo vestido azul royal de um ombro só, com o busto drapeado, saia longa, leve e fluída, com uma fenda lateral. Havia uma pequena faixa na cintura e no ombro com detalhes prateados, complementando a elegância do traje.

― Oh! Que lindo... mãe. –O garoto exclamou, tocando o tecido com cuidado.

― Nossa! Dona Sakura, esse vestido é simplesmente maravilhoso! As pessoas aqui em Suna não se vestem tão bem quanto lá em Konoha. –Comentou Hana, também tocando o vestido com devoção.

― Obrigada. Eu acabei comprando-o devido a insistência de Ino, minha melhor amiga. –Sakura informou, saudosa. ― Mas como assim, Hana? Ao menos Temari tinha trajes assim, não?

― Você ficará deslumbrante! –Previu Konohamaru, sorrindo amplamente.

― Realmente. Yoshiaki está certo, sua beleza saltará aos olhos de todos. –Hana concordou, sorrindo. ― Bem, dona Sakura, Temari-san certamente tinha vestidos elegantes como esses, mas é que aqui temos poucos eventos como o de amanhã e somente os favorecidos financeiramente têm condições de comprar vestidos desse estilo. –A morena concluiu com pesar.

Sakura se comoveu ao ver o semblante entristecido da moça e guardou o vestido azul, voltando a espalhar os que ela escolheria sobre a cama. Depois de algum tempo, a jovem se mostrou encantada com o de cor vinho tomara que caia com bojo estruturado e saia longa, feita de organza. Percebendo que Hana hesitava em pegá-lo, ela a incentivou:

― Você gostou deste, não é? –Perguntou, erguendo o vestido para que Hana o visse melhor.

― Sim, eu realmente adorei. Mas... eu ficaria envergonhada de usá-lo, já que ele não tem alças ou mangas. –Murmurou, corando em seguida.

― Ora, deixe de ser boba! –Konohamaru exclamou. ― Ele ficará lindo em você e o cara-pintada ficará impressionado. –Completou com uma piscadela, deixando a jovem ainda mais constrangida.

― Quieto. Dê o fora, rapazinho. –Sakura ordenou e ele prontamente atendeu, mesmo sob protestos. ― Me desculpe por isso. Bem, leve-o, Hana. Ele tem uma modelagem que se ajusta às formas do corpo e se você não quiser expor muito seus ombros, pode deixar os cabelos soltos. Além disso, a cor dele combina muito com o tom da sua pele.

― Eu... –A jovem ainda recuava, temia parecer ousada demais e acabar causando uma má impressão.

― Nós temos o corpo parecido, tenho certeza de que ele lhe servirá. Leve-o, por favor. –Sakura insistiu, sabendo que a moça precisava de incentivo. ― Antes de tudo, lembre-se: você tem que gostar do que irá vestir, agradar a si mesma em primeiro lugar e não se importar com a opinião dos outros.

― A senhora... Você está certa. –Concordou Hana, pegando o vestido. ― Vou levá-lo e amanhã mesmo comparei uma sandália nova. Eu mereço alguns mimos de vez em quando, não é?

― Isso mesmo, Hana! É assim que se fala!

Sakura pegou uma outra capa protetora e entregou à jovem, que rapidamente guardou o vestido e agradeceu diversas vezes pelo empréstimo. A Haruno apenas sorriu, feliz por estar ajudando alguém, mesmo que com tão pouco, ao seu ver. Ambas saíram do quarto e Hana foi pegar a bolsa na lavanderia. Sakura se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Konohamaru e só nesse momento é que ela se lembrou de que ele teria de ir à festa, pois não teria como arranjar uma babá para o garoto.

― Droga, como sou desatenta! –Sakura murmurou, frustrada. Encarou Konohamaru e anunciou: ― Temos que comprar uma roupa para você! Por que não me lembrei disso antes?

― Relaxa. Eu não tenho muita frescura e visto qualquer coisa. –Ele a tranquilizou, tocando-a no braço, esquecendo que fora expulso do quarto há pouco. ― Quando voltarmos da Academia amanhã podemos ver isso.

― Certo. Me desculpe pelo que houve mais cedo, mas você não é nada discreto, garoto. –Confessou ela, em tom baixo.

― Desculpe, mas ela estava insegura demais, eu tinha que dizer algo. –Defendeu-se, sorrindo.

― Eu entendo, mas aqueles não eram comentários pertinentes. No fim, eu a convenci.

― Ótimo! Aposto que ela terá uma grande noite amanhã. –Comentou ele, maliciosamente.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou assim que viu Hana retornar ostentando um largo sorriso. Sem que pudesse evitar, um sorriso também se formou em seus lábios.

― Muito obrigada, dona Sakura. A senhora... Você vai precisar da minha ajuda para se arrumar ou se pentear? Eu posso sair de casa mais cedo. –Ofereceu-se, timidamente.

― Bem, a princípio eu não precisaria, Hana. Mas pensei melhor e talvez precise de ajuda com os cabelos. Se você puder chegar uma hora antes do evento, eu agradeço. –Ela não queria abusar da boa vontade da jovem, mas queria fazer um penteado diferente, pois se acostumara a usar os cabelos soltos e pretendia mudar um pouco.

― Sem problemas. Estarei aqui. –Hana sorriu, se preparando para abrir a porta. ― Até amanhã, Yoshiaki! –Se despediu, recebendo uma breve resposta de Konohamaru, que estava concentrado na TV. ― Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, dona Sakura.

― Imagine. Eu é que agradeço por você se dispor a me ajudar, mesmo não sendo seu dia de trabalho.

Se despediram e Hana seguiu seu caminho. Sakura voltou a fechar porta e se sentou ao lado de Konohamaru novamente, que se deitou no sofá, colocando a cabeça no colo dela. Ela estranhou aquele comportamento, pois eles já haviam passado boa parte do dia juntos, treinando, mas não disse nada. Acariciou os cabelos do Sarutobi e perguntou-lhe sobre seu dia na Academia, recebendo um relato completo e se admirando por ele já ter conseguido se aproximar de um garoto tímido, que não havia rido dele no outro dia. Segundo ele, nem todos eram hipócritas.

Sakura fez um breve resumo do seu dia, informando-o de que a turma daquela manhã fora bem melhor que a primeira e talvez, ela não precisasse se preocupar tanto, apesar de tudo. Ela só não comentou que ainda estava chateada com Gaara por ele ter tomado partido, intimidando os funcionários. Ela jamais saberia se a turma estava realmente interessada, ou com medo do que o Kazekage viria a fazer se falhassem em seu trabalho.

Distraíram-se assistindo uma série sobre investigação criminal e ambos se assustaram quando Pakkun surgiu magicamente, cumprimentando-os. O pug viera avisar que Kakashi havia partido em missão mais cedo; ele e uma equipe de Suna iriam escoltar o grupo de estrangeiros e não havia uma hora definida para retornar. Eles fariam o possível para chegarem com tempo suficiente para a celebração, mas após a chegada, ainda elaborariam o esquema de segurança, já que a quantidade de pessoas a proteger e vigiar aumentara.

Agradecendo pela consideração, Sakura viu o ninken partir com uma saudação. Konohamaru logo pediu para que dormisse com ela, já que Kakashi não estaria, assim poderia protegê-la, caso algo viesse a acontecer. Ela sabia que Konohamaru provavelmente estava se sentindo sozinho, por isso cedeu e momentos depois, quando se deitaram, dormiram rapidamente.

l-l-l-l-l

O cérebro despertou e a alertou de que algo não ia bem. Atordoada pelo sono, Sakura se levantou e aos tropeços, correu para a cozinha, pois aquele seria um dos primeiros lugares para se começar um incêndio. Sakura apenas sentiu o cheiro de queimado, a fumaça. Quando lá chegou, viu Konohamaru correndo em direção à pia com um frigideira fumegante em mãos. O garoto abriu a torneira e deixou que a água esfriasse seja lá o que ele estivesse fritando.

― O que está acontecendo aqui? –Ela perguntou, apagando a boca do fogão.

― Sa...Sakura! –O Sarutobi gemeu, vendo-a tão perto dele, a postura ameaçadora.

― Que diabos aconteceu aqui? –Sakura insistiu, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura, irritada.

― Eu... Bem, eu queria fazer um café da manhã para você. –Explicou, gaguejante, fechando a torneira. ― Mas acabei me distraindo e estraguei tudo. –Riu, envergonhado.

Sakura esfregou os olhos e suspirou, irritada. O garoto bem que estava merecendo uns cascudos por ter lhe dado tamanho susto, mas ela escutou o despertador tocar no quarto e apenas lhe deu uma bronca, tendo a garantia de que, se algum dia ele viesse a cozinhar novamente, dedicaria total atenção ao que fazia. Quando tomou banho e se arrumou, Sakura retornou à cozinha, preparou o desjejum para os dois em silêncio, que só foi quebrado quando se despediram na Academia.

Após mais uma manhã relativamente tranquila, Sakura buscou Konohamaru e foram ao centro comercial. Após entrar em várias lojas, eles finalmente encontraram a roupa perfeita e retornaram para casa; almoçaram, cochilaram e não treinaram, já que não queriam chegar cansados à festa. Sakura pensava: onde estaria Kakashi e por que ele demorava tanto? As horas avançavam, deixando-a preocupada e quando o sol se pôs, ela decidiu não esperá-lo. Orientou Konohamaru a tomar banho e começar a se arrumar, fazendo o mesmo.

Tomou um longo banho, hidratou os cabelos, se depilou e quando saiu, envolta em um roupão, trancou a porta, se despiu e hidratou todo o corpo. O clima de Suna começava a trazer pequenos incômodos e ela se precipitou em saná-los, antes que piorassem. Vestiu a lingerie no mesmo tom do vestido e o colocou, pondo um outro roupão por cima, pois temia sujá-lo quando fosse se maquiar. Secava os cabelos quando bateram à porta e ao abri-la, deparou-se com um Konohamaru sorridente.

― Ora, ora, se não é o garoto mais trapalhão e charmoso que eu conheço! –Sakura brincou, relembrando o incidente ocorrido de manhã.

― Affe! Mais trapalhão que eu só mesmo o Naruto-niichan, mas charmoso... eu devo concordar. –Piscou e sorriu, orgulhoso.

― Convencido. –Sakura riu, observando-o atentamente. "Valeu a pena gastar uma pequena fortuna com essa roupa." Ela pensou, relembrando a reação do garoto ao ver a etiqueta do pequeno smoking que trajava. Ele havia dito que assim que voltasse a fazer missões, lhe pagaria de volta cada tostão, mesmo que ela insistisse que era um presente.

― Agora deixe-me vê-la, sim? Provavelmente já vestiu aquele vestido maravilhoso, não é? –O garoto pediu, tocando-lhe o braço amigavelmente.

Sakura abriu o roupão e exibiu o vestido, deixando-o sério e paralisado. Temendo que havia algo de errado, ela foi em direção ao espelho e não encontrou problema algum. Konohamaru a seguiu e ficou ao lado dela, admirando ambos os reflexos no espelho de corpo inteiro.

― Você sabe que é linda, não sabe? –Ele perguntou, encarando-a. ― Confesso que se eu estivesse em meu tamanho normal e não tivesse desenvolvido um carinho fraternal por você, eu a cortejaria, mesmo que levasse um soco. –Confessou, rindo no final da sentença, porém a sinceridade que ele transmitiu assustou Sakura.

― Ora, não diga isso. Mesmo se estivéssemos em outras circunstâncias, você ainda é muito mais novo que eu. –Ela resmungou, se afastando e tornando a secar os cabelos.

― Eu estou falando sério e isso não foi uma cantada, Sakura. Eu só estou dizendo que você é linda e eu tenho certeza de que irá chamar a atenção de todos os homens naquele salão. –"Mesmo o Gaara, aquele infeliz." Completou mentalmente e se aproximou, o semblante sério. ― Se o sensei ainda não sente algo por você, pode ter certeza que começará a sentir. Eu gosto de você, mas como se fosse seu filho, de verdade; algumas atitudes suas me lembram muito a minha mamãe e se eu te elogio tanto, é porque é verdade e também... porque quero que tenha uma recompensa por ter se disposto a cuidar de mim, enquanto poderia estar vivendo sua vida tranquilamente em Konoha.

― Obrigada pela consideração, Konohamaru, mas uma roupa não faz milagres. –Ela foi mordaz em sua sentença, fazendo com que o garoto se afastasse. ― E eu não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém, só quero me sentir bem comigo mesma, você entende?

O Sarutobi se sentou na cama e seguiu todos seus passos à distância. Viu quando ela parou de secar os cabelos, pegou o estojo de maquiagem e se dirigiu ao banheiro, voltando alguns minutos depois com o roupão fechado e o rosto maquiado. Ele se aproximou quando ela foi procurar a sandália que usaria e a observou. Pouco entendia de maquiagem, mas de tanto que escutou Moegi falar em certa ocasião, pôde identificar o que ela fizera: notou que os olhos verdes ganharam ainda mais destaque em meio aos longos cílios e a sombra escura esfumada; os lábios estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de batom claro, cor "boca".

Quando Sakura se deu conta de que era observada, indagou o que ele queria, mas quando iria responder, a campainha tocou, restando a Konohamaru atender. Quando abriu a porta, ele não conteve a expressão de surpresa. Era Hana quem havia chegado e ela estava simplesmente fabulosa. Os cabelos haviam sido cacheados e estavam soltos, emoldurando o belo rosto já maquiado da moça. Após elogiá-la respeitosamente, o jovem a conduziu até o quarto e ficou por lá, vendo como as mulheres tagarelavam e se elogiavam mutuamente.

Para quem não queria fazer uma nova amizade, Sakura estava muito à vontade com a morena e ele riu interiormente, afinal, um grande passo havia sido dado. Finalizado o cabelo de sua "mãe", no qual Hana fez uma farta e elegante trança embutida, ambas sorriram, felizes com o resultado. Konohamaru se levantou e fez uma última checagem pela casa, trancando portas e fechando janelas; voltou ao quarto dos "pais" e assim que se olhou novamente no espelho, se lembrou de que não havia vestido uma das blusas especiais que continham a máscara por baixo do smoking.

― Er... mãe, qual sua sugestão para que eu esconda meu rosto? –Questionou, se aproximando das duas mulheres. ― Não acho que ficará bom vestir uma daquelas camisas por baixo dessa roupa.

― Eu não entendo. Por que você esconde seu rosto, Yoshiaki? –Hana perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

― Eu... gosto de ficar parecido com o meu papai. –Konohamaru mentiu habilmente e ouviu Sakura suspirar, aliviada. Ele jamais diria que teria de evitar ser reconhecido a todo custo, mas ela poderia ser mais discreta com sua reação.

― É. Como o Kakashi raramente tira a máscara, ele copia o estilo do pai. –Sakura completou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

― Oh! Compreendo. Mas você é uma gracinha também sem ela. –Elogiou a moça, deixando-o corado.

― O-Obrigado.

Pensando rápido, Sakura foi até o guarda-roupas e tirou de lá uma embalagem com máscaras cirúrgicas. Ela mantinha um kit de primeiros socorros para alguma eventual emergência e agradeceu por isso.

― Aqui. Coloque uma dessas. Acredito que vá combinar com a cor da camisa. –Ela riu novamente, ainda sem graça.

― Mas... vai parecer que eu estou doente. –Ele argumentou, entretanto, colocou o apetrecho.

― Mas ficou adorável. É meio excêntrico, mas como você quer se esconder... –Hana opinou, convencendo o garoto.

― Certo. Está ótimo então. Vamos lá, Ladies!

Ambas riram e quando Sakura apagou as luzes e trancou a porta, Konohamaru pegou as mãos de cada uma, ficando no meio das duas mulheres, exibindo um largo sorriso por baixo da máscara. Elas riram novamente e os três foram tagarelando por todo o caminho até o salão.

l-l-l-l-l

Dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica. Sakura concordou prontamente com o ditado assim que viu os famosos estrangeiros. Os cinco homens transpareciam arrogância em seus gestos, postura e trajes. O salão estava parcialmente cheio e todos estavam vestidos a rigor, inclusive o Kazekage. Quando Gaara viu o trio chegando, acenou e a apresentou a eles, apenas como "Sakura", sem o "Hatake". Ela achou que fosse desfalecer, tamanho desconforto sentiu quando eles comentaram sobre sua aparência ser "apetecível" e coisas do tipo. Ela se conteve para não esmurrar cada um deles; aparentemente, Gaara estava tão afoito para agradá-los que sequer notou a falta de respeito cometida.

No momento em que Kankuro lhes apresentou Hana, a situação foi semelhante e não tendo o mesmo autocontrole que Sakura exibiu, a morena corou violentamente, olhando para todos os lados, procurando um meio de escapar daquela situação constrangedora. Konohamaru observava tudo, inquieto e quando foi apresentado, sequer recebeu atenção. Os homens olhavam para ambas e tagarelavam, misturando vários idiomas, então, cansada de todo aquele desconforto, Sakura interveio:

― Com licença, desculpe-me por perguntar, mas onde está meu esposo? –Questionou, olhando diretamente para Kankuro, que mal percebeu o mal-estar de Hana.

― Oh. Ele deve estar a caminho de casa nesse momento. Desculpe por retê-lo por tanto tempo, Sakura-san. –Kankuro se desculpou, claramente embaraçado pela pergunta.

― Que tipo de esposa não sabe onde o marido está? –Um dos homens falou baixo, provocando risos nos companheiros.

― Talvez o tipo de esposa que tenha um marido que é um shinobi de elite, mas que foi recrutado para escoltar um bando de porcos. –Sakura rosnou, só percebendo o que havia dito segundos depois. Se deu conta do silêncio constrangedor que seguiu sua sentença e, por mais que tivesse sido rude, não se desculparia, aqueles homens veriam que ela não era tola, como poderia parecer. ― Obrigada pelo esclarecimento, Kankuro-san. Espero que o Kakashi não demore muito, pois precisarei de ajuda para levar Yoshiaki quando ele ficar sonolento.

Kankuro a olhava entre assustado e orgulhoso e pigarreou, tentando dizer algo coerente, mas se calou. Ao olhar para os outros homens, Sakura viu um Gaara completamente corado, estático e os estrangeiros da mesma forma, apesar de estarem ligeiramente espantados. O homem que havia dito a idiotice anterior olhou na direção de Gaara e questionou, carrancudo.

― Por que não nos disse que ela era esposa do Hatake?

― Eu... Não achei necessário. –O Kazekage murmurou simplesmente, franzindo os lábios.

― Droga, homem. –Se dirigiu à Sakura, mudando o semblante. ― Olhe, me desculpe, senhora Hatake, mas eu... me excedi. Não teria brincado se soubesse...

― Se soubesse quem era o meu esposo, não? –Sakura o interrompeu, raivosa. ― Pois saiba que eu exijo respeito, não só por ser esposa de quem sou, mas pelo simples fato ser uma mulher, não um pedaço de carne ambulante. Essas suas "brincadeiras" são ofensivas, guarde-as para si e agora, se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer. Você me acompanha, Hana?

Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem a seguiu, pedindo licença ao titereiro, que ainda estava aturdido. Konohamaru ainda os olhou com censura e as seguiu para uma espécie de varanda, que só agora havia notado que existia.

* * *

Bem, tentei dar um ar mais real aos acontecimentos, espero que tenham gostado. Como eu comentei com algumas leitoras, sempre senti uma visão conservadora (em alguns aspectos) em Suna e um apelo forte ao machismo; posso estar errando, mas mostrarei esse lado da Vila e como a Sakura irá combatê-lo, a seu modo. No próximo alguns detalhes serão melhor explicados.

Ah, sem falsa modéstia: o próximo está imperdível =). Só posso dizer que... bem, vem algo muito bom por aí... ^^.

Até breve! :*


	24. Segredo Revelado

Olá, pessoal! Hoje apareci mais cedo ^^, não estarei em casa mais tarde e para não deixá-las esperando, resolvi postar agora.

Enfim, espero que tenham uma boa leitura e que gostem do capítulo, eu amei escrevê-lo .

Por favor, leiam as notas finais :).

* * *

"Sou como você me vê. Posso ser leve como uma brisa ou forte como uma ventania, depende de quando e como você me vê passar."

 **Clarice Lispector**

* * *

Um, dois, três, quatro... Contava mentalmente, pedindo a todos os deuses que lhe trouxessem calma, ou seria capaz de fazer um estrago ainda maior. Sequer sentiu que estava em cima de saltos altos quando caminhou apressadamente para longe daqueles homens e mal se lembrou do "filho", ou o teria arrastado consigo. Ouviu a música vinda do salão ao longe, como se realmente não estivesse no mesmo ambiente e retomou a contagem.

Cinco, seis, sete, oito... Parou próximo à amurada baixa da sacada e expirou, mal notando que retivera o ar. Inspirou a brisa morna, apertando os dedos com força na borda do parapeito, finalmente obtendo um pouco de calma. Nove, dez, onze, doze... Uma Hana levemente ofegante parou ao seu lado, a mão quente lhe tocando o ombro desnudo. Sakura olhou as luzes de Suna abaixo de si, notou quão pequenas aquelas ao longe pareciam e olhou para as próprias mãos, desolada.

― Sakura-san... aquilo foi sensacional. –Elogiou a moça, suspirando.

A Haruno ergueu os olhos, evitando olhar os pedacinhos de cimento que haviam escapado por seus dedos e sorriu, feliz que a morena estivesse ali. Percebeu que Hana a tratava por vários pronomes: dona, senhora, "san"... e resolveu mudar aquilo. Por mais que, inicialmente, não quisesse que alguém tomasse o lugar de Ino como sua amiga, a jovem ao seu lado se mostrava mais que digna de sua amizade.

― Escute, Hana. Você pode começar a me chamar apenas de Sakura. –Ela falou, se atentando à reação da jovem. ― Sei que insiste em manter alguma formalidade entre nós, mas agora não somos patroa e funcionária. Não gosto do termo "dona", nem do "senhora", então, se quiser, pode manter o "san".

― Eu... Oh, eu compreendo. Bem, obrigada, eu acho. –Riu, sem jeito.

Sakura riu e instantes depois, viu Konohamaru aparecer. Ela o observou e mais uma vez se admirou com o garoto. Apesar da pequenez, o Sarutobi exalava elegância e sua postura era segura, como um verdadeiro rapazinho. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela poderia dizer que estava gostando cada vez mais do "filho"; não queria admitir, mas o que ele lhe dissera mais cedo ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos, deixando-a de certa forma, anestesiada.

― Essa é a minha mamãe! Estou orgulhoso! –Ele comentou, abraçando as pernas de Sakura.

― Me sinto ligeiramente envergonhada. –Ela confessou, corando. ― Estou perdendo o controle muito facilmente nos últimos dias.

― Ora, acredito que seja normal. Uma mudança como a que fez, para outra Vila, outro país, trazendo apenas sua família... Isso deve mexer com os nervos. –Hana conjeturou, voltando a tocar o ombro de Sakura.

― Bem, você pode estar certa. Mas eles bem que mereceram, não? –Sakura questionou, buscando o olhar da jovem. Havia notado o desconforto dela e agiu pelas duas, mas teria de confessar, só agora, com o sangue mais frio, pensava se seu ato não traria consequências. Se porventura, a transação desse errado, Gaara poderia culpá-la, com razão.

― Mais que mereceram. –A moça a tranquilizou, olhando-a agradecida. ― Eu a agradeço por ter tomado partido, eles foram muito grosseiros e Gaara-sama sequer tomou alguma atitude.

― Nem o cara-pintada, minha querida. –Konohamaru completou, fechando o semblante.

― Apenas temo que, de alguma forma, eu tenha prejudicado a negociação. –Disse Sakura, com pesar.

― Não acho que prejudicará algo. –Hana anuiu, entristecida com o fato de que "Yoshiaki" estava certo. Kankuro sequer notou seu desconforto.

― Eles sabem que foram estúpidos, então esqueça. –Konohamaru completou, voltando a abraçar as pernas de Sakura.

Ela tentou esquecer, relaxar e aproveitar a festa, mas estava preocupada que tivesse feito besteira e mais ainda, não conseguia parar de imaginar o que estaria acontecendo com Kakashi. Por que ele ainda não havia aparecido? Sentido a tensão da "mãe", Konohamaru subiu na amurada e a envolveu em uma conversa fiada. Incluiu Hana no bate-papo e momentos depois, ambas pareciam mais relaxadas. Ele apontava as luzes ao longe e inventava histórias, lendas sem pé nem cabeça, mas que arrancava risadas das duas; porém, a descontração durou pouco, pois uma voz muito conhecida por todos soou às suas costas:

― Posso falar a sós com Sakura por um momento?

Konohamaru desceu do pequeno muro e olhou para o recém-chegado com fogo nos olhos. Se não fosse por Sakura refreá-lo, lendo-lhe perfeitamente, ele teria acertado o meio das pernas do homem com um soco. Hana agarrou sua pequena mão e o levou para a mesa de comes e bebes, já que não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

― O que quer, Kazekage? –Questionou a Haruno, em tom zangado.

― Bem, primeiramente, me desculpar e esclarecer os fatos. –Ele disse de forma simples, se aproximando.

Sakura voltou-lhe as costas e se aproximou de uma pequena coluna que unia o muro, próximo de onde estivera a maior parte do tempo. Ela não queria ouvir o que ele tencionava dizer, mas o receio de ter estragado tudo a impeliu a murmurar:

― Pois não. Pode falar.

― Eu... Quero me desculpar, primeiro: por não apresentá-la adequadamente, segundo: por não ter cortado a ousadia de Gideon. Eu estava tão nervoso e ansioso para tudo corresse perfeitamente bem, que sequer dei a atenção necessária ao que acontecia ao meu redor.

Temendo o rumo da conversa, Sakura ficou tensa. Algo havia dado errado, de fato? Esperou que Gaara continuasse se pronunciando e cruzou os braços sob o peito. Observou-o e notou que assim, com trajes formais, ele já não parecia tão jovem, mas mesmo assim, algo nele a incomodava.

― Fui negligente, admito e peço desculpas por isso, mas... Não era necessário que agisse daquela forma. Em algum momento a gafe seria corrigida. –Ele parou ao seu lado e a fitou, sério.

― Fiz o que achei necessário. Eles nem mesmo respeitaram sua futura cunhada, pelo amor de Kami! –Sakura bradou, voltando a segurar o parapeito com força. Agora ela entendia o que ele viera fazer ali... por que não percebera antes? ― Como está se sentindo ao ter outra pessoa agindo por você? Saiba que foi dessa forma que eu me senti quando interveio em meu trabalho naquele dia.

― Eu nem sabia que Kankuro tinha uma namorada! –Se justificou, confuso. ― Mas... então quer dizer que aquilo foi uma espécie de revide? –O Kazekage estava transtornado e se aproximou ainda mais, perturbando-a.

― Não, não se trata disso, ao contrário do que pensa. Eu apenas me defendi e tomei partido por Hana, nada mais. Se isso o incomoda, não posso fazer nada. –Ela estava sendo hostil, pois não gostou de ser acusada de algo que ao menos cogitara fazer.

Gaara bufou, frustrado e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Felizmente, os estrangeiros perceberam que haviam errado e se desculparam, afirmando que fariam algo para diminuírem a má impressão que tinham causado. Eles queriam se desculpar pessoalmente, mas conhecendo o temperamento de Sakura, Gaara optou por vir ele mesmo, mas o resultado não estava se mostrando como o esperado.

― Certo, me desculpe. Não sei mais o que dizer. –Completou, estarrecido.

― Só lhe peço uma coisa, Kazekage. –Sakura o encarou, séria. ― Comece a usar meu sobrenome de casada, por favor, ou as coisas ficarão complicadas. Essa já é a segunda vez que você simplesmente o esquece e dificulta a situação.

― Eu... Claro. É que eu me esqueço dessa farsa, às vezes. –Gaara murmurou, ressentido.

A língua de Sakura coçou para dizer que aquilo não era realmente uma farsa, que ela e Kakashi estavam unidos por uma certidão verdadeiro, mas se calou, temendo falar demais e prejudicar ainda mais as coisas.

― Pois tente não se esquecer, ou ficaremos sem crédito algum. –Ela queria que ele se afastasse, por isso falou baixo: ― Kazekage, lembro-lhe de que, como anfitrião, deve dar atenção a seus outros convidados.

Gaara a olhou como se tivesse levado um tapa e recuou brevemente, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Pretendia dizer algo, mas uma voz firme interrompeu sua intenção.

― Acho que já teve o seu tempo, senhor Kazekage.

Konohamaru retornava com uma taça de vinho e a estendeu para Sakura, que a pegou prontamente, aliviada por ter algo com que ocupar as mãos. Sorveu um gole e ficou agradecida, talvez o álcool acalmasse seus nervos em frangalhos.

― Bem... talvez você esteja certo. Até mais, Sakura.

Não houve resposta, então Gaara se afastou. Konohamaru se aproximou de Sakura e subiu na mureta mais uma vez, ficando lado a lado com a "mãe". Olhou-a, preocupado, notando a tensão tomá-la mais uma vez. Viu quando ela colocou a taça de vinho no parapeito, do lado oposto ao que estava e se preocupou.

― Está tudo bem? –Questionou, tenso, acariciando o ombro da Haruno.

― Mais ou menos, Kono-kun. –Sakura deixou escapar o apelido carinhoso que dera ao garoto e corou, desviando o olhar.

― Hey, sabe que eu adorei esse apelido? Você poderia usá-lo mais vezes. –Ele sorriu, abraçando-a desajeitadamente. ― Eu notei que você só me chama assim quando acha que eu não estou ouvindo, como quando vai ao meu quarto à noite... mas eu o achei muito carinhoso. –Riu, dengoso.

― Oh, seu espertinho! Então quer dizer que você finge dormir quando eu vou vê-lo? –Ela reclamou, sem realmente estar brava.

― Eu tenho meus truques. –O garoto riu, dando uma piscadela e olhou ao redor, checando se não estavam sendo ouvidos. ― Isso quer dizer que você está gostando de mim?

Sakura hesitou, encarou o par de olhos escuros e sorriu, retribuindo o abraço. Interrompendo o contato, ela bagunçou os cabelos prateados do garoto e tomou mais um gole do vinho, confessando:

― Você é realmente, muito esperto, garoto. Eu gosto de você sim, mas não se gabe disso. –Ela riu, vendo-o estufar o peito, orgulhoso. ― Você me saiu uma agradável surpresa... filho.

Konohamaru estacou ante a última palavra e sem que pudesse se conter, sentiu os olhos marejarem. Ela havia dito aquilo tão carinhosamente! Ele amoleceu, abraçando-a mais uma vez, agora mais demoradamente. Já havia confessado que gostava dela mais cedo, por isso não julgou ser necessário repetir agora; seu abraço diria por si mesmo, sabia que ela sentiria o tamanho do seu carinho e gratidão com aquele simples gesto.

Quando se afastaram, uma fina lágrima escorria pelo rosto infantil, o que deixou Sakura comovida. Ela a secou com o polegar e plantou um delicado beijo na testa do garoto, que se aninhou a ela, agarrando-lhe o braço protetoramente. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até Sakura se lembrar de um detalhe e perguntar:

― Onde está Hana?

― Eu a deixei conversando com o cara-pintada. –Respondeu ele, bocejando.

― Oh sim. –Ela notou o bocejo dele e pensou se já não era hora de irem embora. ― Você já está com sono? Podemos ir embora.

― Imagine, eu estou apenas um pouco cansado. Ainda está cedo. –Constatou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, mantendo a cabeça repousada no ombro feminino.

Ela apreciou o contato e o carinho do menino, então, se desligando do barulho ao seu redor, deixou o pensamento voar. Pensou no que seus amigos estariam fazendo naquele momento, se estavam se divertindo ou se estariam em alguma missão. E Tsunade, estaria se dando bem com Jiraiya? Ela havia notado o clima de romance no dia de sua partida e torcia para que tudo se ajeitasse entre eles, mesmo que a Shishou tivesse mentido sobre o casamento. Sentiu a mãozinha de Konohamaru acariciando seu braço com gentileza e sentiu o peito inflar com um sentimento novo. Ficaram imóveis por incontáveis minutos até que algo lhe chamasse a atenção.

Primeiramente, o perfume chegou às suas narinas e lembranças de sua última noite em Konoha lhe invadiram a mente. Instintivamente, reconheceu a quem ele pertencia e sua pele se arrepiou no mesmo instante; o coração saltou e sua respiração acelerou, apenas com a simples recordação de estar em cima _dele_ , das mãos masculinas ágeis e decididas, tocando seu corpo.

Assustada com as próprias reações, Sakura se afastou de Konohamaru com certa brusquidão, desequilibrando-o. Ela se voltou e reprimiu um gemido de surpresa. Aquele era o Kakashi que ela conhecia? O Sarutobi não teve a mesma discrição, pois soltou um sonoro "Oh!". Entretanto, a surpresa era evidente em sua face, não adiantaria esconder; ele provavelmente tinha notado o modo como reagira à sua chegada. Ela não sabia ao certo se agira assim pelo que havia acontecido antes, ou por estar há 24 horas sem vê-lo.

Kakashi trajava um smoking do mesmo modelo que o de Konohamaru e o mesmo tipo de máscara. Ela não havia guardado o kit, mas fora um esquecimento – e de fato, o quarto havia ficado bagunçado –, mas isso não queria dizer que era para ele usar uma de suas máscaras; porém, tinha de admitir: havia gostado do resultado. Ele exibia mais pele do que ela poderia imaginar e isso, estranhamente, a agradou. Notando os olhares que ambos trocavam, Konohamaru sorriu amplamente e saiu, sorrateiramente. Sakura notou como os cabelos prateados do Hatake estavam adoravelmente bagunçados, dando um ar despojado ao rigor do "Black Tie".

― Muitas emoções na minha ausência, senhora Hatake? –Kakashi perguntou, o riso evidente na voz.

― Como? –Sakura não o ouviu, apenas sentiu o efeito daquele timbre poderoso reverberando por todas suas terminações nervosas.

― Já me contaram o que houve mais cedo. –Ele admitiu, se aproximando.

Institivamente, Sakura buscou a taça de vinho; tinha que segurar algo, ou suas mãos iriam em direção ao corpo de Kakashi. Ela sempre o achou atraente, apesar do rosto coberto e agora, com essa novidade, ela não sabia realmente como agir. Sorriu, constrangida por agir feito uma presa acuada por seu predador e bebeu um longo gole do líquido, sentindo o rosto esquentar rapidamente. Se era efeito da bebida, ou por conta do homem à sua frente, ela não sabia, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele.

― Não é perigoso andar assim, com o Sharingan descoberto? –Ela disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente e quase mordeu a língua, se recriminando.

― Não. Eu só tenho que fechar o olho em alguns momentos, para não sobrecarregá-lo. –Ele explicou sorrindo, aparentemente, pois mesmo com uma máscara menor, ela ainda não conseguia lê-lo. ― Por que não entramos e conversamos um pouco sobre o que aconteceu? A temperatura aqui fora está diminuindo.

― Certo. –Sakura aceitou a mão que só agora havia percebido que estava estendida em sua direção e se esforçou para não demonstrar a tensão que a tomava. Em sua opinião, a temperatura havia aumentado alguns graus, isso apenas por conta da presença dele.

Quando retornaram ao salão, Sakura pôde ver que o número de pessoas havia aumentado consideravelmente. O grupo de estrangeiros estava próximo a uma bancada e se mantinha atento às pessoas, em companhia de Gaara. Assim que ele a viu, seu semblante se fechou e ela fez o possível para ignorá-lo; em um canto, próximo a eles, Hana conversava com uma garota, enquanto Kankuro se mantinha ao seu lado e era evidente que ainda estavam estremecidos com os eventos anteriores. Konohamaru estava próximo à mesa de buffet e enchia um prato com vários tipos de aperitivos.

Só agora, mais calma, Sakura se deu conta de que haviam mesas no salão, em um local mais afastado, de forma que o centro dele ficasse livre para a circulação das pessoas. Quando chegara, estava ansiosa demais para notá-las e depois, bem... depois estivera cega pela raiva e não notaria a arrumação no estado de espírito em que se encontrava. Kakashi a levava para uma mesa vaga, sinalizando para Konohamaru onde estavam, mas o garoto estava mais interessado em comer, afinal, não pretendia interromper o casal.

Alguns casais dançavam em uma pista de dança improvisada, ao som de uma música eletrônica com vocais femininos. Sakura os admirou à distância, voltando à realidade apenas quando Kakashi parou abruptamente e lhe perguntou algo. Entorpecida como estava, ela apenas o encarou, esperando que ele repetisse a pergunta. Franzindo o cenho, ele voltou a perguntar:

― Aqui está bom para você?

― Ah, claro! Aqui está ótimo e eu precisava mesmo me sentar um pouco. –Sakura riu, sem jeito, depositando a taça vazia em cima da mesa e se sentando o mais elegantemente possível.

― Certo. Agora, você pode me contar sua versão dos fatos? –Ele inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela lhe fez um breve relato do ocorrido, omitindo o fato de Gaara não a apresentar adequadamente e suspirou, cansada. Tinha consciência de que fora grosseira, mas naquele momento tinha lhe parecido tão certo! Ela temia que Kakashi a considerasse uma tola, explosiva, mas ele apenas aquiesceu, em concordância.

― Bem, você fez o que julgou certo. Foi muito corajoso de sua parte. –Ele elogiou, voltando a tocar-lhe a mão pousada em cima da mesa.

― Você não acha que eu poderia colocar tudo a perder? –Sakura perguntou, entre espantada e aliviada.

― Claro que não! Esse acordo estava selado há tempos, pelo que entendi. E esses caras são uns babacas, eu lhe garanto. Passei tempo suficiente na companhia deles para ter esse julgamento.

Sakura sorriu, mais tranquila e relatou brevemente a conversa que teve com o ruivo, sentindo Kakashi ficar tenso imediatamente. O Kazekage "esquecer" seu novo sobrenome era no mínimo, suspeito e ele não gostou nada disso. Por que _Gaara_ não havia lhe contado essa parte? Ele confiava plenamente em Sakura e sabia que ela não teria motivos para mentir e, mesmo que os estrangeiros fossem idiotas, eles muito provavelmente mostrariam um pouco de respeito para com a esposa do capitão da equipe de escolta – que no caso, fora ele.

Kakashi não era do tipo que cultuava vinganças ou dava demonstrações de posse, mas Gaara precisava entender que agora Sakura era uma mulher comprometida e se ele continuasse a agir de forma descuidada, o disfarce deles poderia ser facilmente arruinado. Um plano se formou em sua mente e ele rapidamente o colocou em prática; perguntou à "esposa" se ela gostaria de comer algo e obtendo uma negativa, estendeu-lhe a mão mais uma vez, se levantando e a convidando para dançar.

Ele aproveitou uma pausa feita pelo dj e a levou para a pista de dança, mesmo que não soubesse dançar. Improvisaria, mas faria o que devia ser feito: agiria como se Sakura realmente fosse sua esposa, assim não daria vazão aos possíveis avanços do Kazekage, ou futuros comentários sobre a relação que o casal mantinha. Sua atitude poderia ser ridícula, julgada como uma "sedução deliberada", mas assim como ela, ele estava fazendo o que julgava certo e admitiria, queria passar mais algum tempo ao lado dela.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, o rapaz na mesa de som tocou uma música mais lenta, romântica, até. Hesitante, ele guiou uma das mãos até a cintura de Sakura, trazendo-a para mais perto. O corpo feminino se ajustou perfeitamente ao dele, fazendo-o sorrir. Começaram a se mover, seguindo o ritmo suave da música e ele percebeu Sakura relaxando aos poucos em seus braços, se deixando levar pela melodia e por seus movimentos. Ela estava alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele, mesmo usando saltos altos, então, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, Kakashi confessou:

― Você está ainda mais fascinante essa noite, Sakura.

― Obrigada. –Ela agradeceu baixinho, erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo, ruborizada. ― Esse vestido é realmente muito bonito. Ino tem bom gosto.

― Pode até ser, mas você é o tipo de mulher que fica linda vestida com qualquer tipo de roupa. –Ele foi sincero e a encarou, reforçando o que havia dito. ― Não estou falando da boca para fora, Sakura. De fato, você fica ainda mais bonita quando se maquia e se veste mais formalmente, mas é raro encontrar mulheres que possuem uma beleza natural como a sua.

Acanhada com tamanha franqueza, Sakura baixou os olhos e rapidamente sentiu a mão em sua cintura pressioná-la possessivamente. O corpo firme e quente de Kakashi a relaxou novamente e a fragrância que vinha dele a entorpecia. A proximidade de seus corpos, os movimentos cadenciados que faziam, tudo aquilo serviu para que seu desejo por ele reacendesse e naquele momento, o que ela mais queria era que ele se livrasse da maldita máscara e a beijasse. Pouco importava que os outros estivessem observando, ela queria satisfazer sua vontade, ou se culparia pelo resto da vida.

Kakashi parou a dança abruptamente e a olhou fixamente, como se ela tivesse dito os pensamentos em voz alta, mas era apenas o fim da música, o que a tranquilizou. Ele inclinou a cabeça mais uma vez e quando ela achou que sua vontade seria satisfeita, Kakashi depositou um demorado beijo em sua testa, tomando-a pela mão novamente. Ela o seguiu em direção à mesa em que estavam antes e durante todo o percurso, Sakura sentiu alguns olhares fixos em sua nuca, o que a deixou ligeiramente desconfortável.

Quando se sentaram, ele tomou uma de suas mãos entre as dele novamente e as acariciou lentamente, fitando-a com intensidade. Konohamaru se juntou a eles, trazendo um prato com doces variados estendendo-o na direção de Sakura.

― Aqui, mamãe. Coma alguma coisa.

Sakura recebeu o prato, liberando a mão do toque de Kakashi que se levantou murmurando algo e foi em direção ao bar. Sentindo-se observada, ela olhou em direção ao Sarutobi e o viu sorrindo, aparentemente. Apesar da face corada e relaxada, os olhos estavam sonolentos, o que fez com que ela imaginasse se ele não estava extrapolando os próprios limites, insistindo em ficar na festa.

― Assim que o Kazekage discursar, iremos embora. –Anunciou, pegando um doce, vendo-o anuir.

Ela tinha de admitir, só estava ali por formalidades, pois o clima fora estragado no momento em que havia adentrado aquele salão. Instantes depois viu Gaara falar com o dj, pegar um microfone e seguir para o centro do salão; Kakashi retornou com mais duas taças de vinho, entregando uma a ela e mantendo a outra para si. Quando Gaara começou a discursar, ela evitou olhar em sua direção, focando a atenção no prato, comendo os doces sem mesmo apreciá-los.

Seu instinto lhe dizia que as coisas não se resumiriam àquela conversa na sacada, o assunto viria à tona novamente. Tensa, tomou mais goles do vinho e pediu internamente para que o álcool a acalmasse. Após o que pareceram horas infindáveis, Gaara terminou seu discurso e os espectadores bateram palmas; olhando de relance para Kakashi, notou que ele não moveu um músculo para aplaudir e Konohamaru, então, cochilava discretamente. Aproveitando a deixa, ela sussurrou para Kakashi que já era o momento de irem e acordou o "filho"; momentos depois, Sakura se despedia de Hana e Kankuro, enquanto Kakashi se despedia friamente de Gaara e dos estrangeiros.

Quando se afastaram do salão, notando o torpor de sono em que Konohamaru estava envolto, Kakashi o pegou no colo, fazendo com que ele o envolvesse com as pernas e os braços, facilitando os próprios movimentos. O casal andava em silêncio, descendo os inúmeros degraus que os levaria para casa. No momento em que chegaram, Sakura abriu a porta com a chave que esteve escondida no sutiã sem alças que vestia e se propôs a trocar o "filho" e colocá-lo na cama, entretanto, Kakashi negou, sabendo que o garoto ficaria constrangido no dia seguinte ao saber que fora ela quem o havia despido.

Percebendo que ele estava certo, Sakura foi para o quarto do casal e retirou as sandálias, jogando-as em um canto qualquer. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer, pois ficaria realmente a sós com Kakashi e por mais que fosse tolice, se sentia como uma virgem inexperiente, completamente perdida. Caminhou até o guarda-roupas e se mirou no espelho; quando caminhava, a fenda do vestido se abria consideravelmente, expondo sua perna bem torneada. Olhando por um outro ângulo, ela percebeu certa ousadia no traje e quase se culpou pelo que aconteceu mais cedo... "quase", pois tinha consciência de que todas as mulheres poderiam se vestir da forma que bem entendessem e mereciam ser respeitadas por isso.

Começou a desfazer a trança em ritmo lento, ainda ansiosa por ficar sozinha com Kakashi, quando estiveram tão próximos há pouco. Seguia em direção ao banheiro quando ele surgiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela o olhou e notou como ele a fitava, mais uma vez, com intensidade. Sentiu um arrepio subir por seu braço, ante a profundidade daquele olhar; ela queria ir em sua direção, tocar-lhe o peito, abraçá-lo... Assustada com os rumos de seus pensamentos, ela desviou o olhar, mas permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de retomar o caminho a que se tinha proposto.

― Konohamaru está praticamente desmaiado na cama. –Kakashi anunciou, casualmente.

― Coitadinho. Ele ainda está se cansando muito facilmente, mesmo com a evolução em nossos treinos. –Sakura informou-o de forma automática.

― Sim e isso será assim por algum tempo, não? –Ele questionou, se aproximando devagar.

― Sim. E será assim todas as vezes em que ele precisar tomar mais doses do experimento. –Sakura voltou a olhá-lo, notando como ele se mantinha sério e estava ainda mais perto.

― Certo. –Ele confirmou, encarando-a com os olhos bicolores brilhantes.

Havia algo de misterioso na forma como ele a olhava e ela gostava daquilo. Agora ele estava tão perto que poderia tocá-la e Sakura desejava ardentemente que ele o fizesse, mesmo se fosse um simples toque. Como que lendo suas vontades, ele ergueu uma das mãos e tocou sua bochecha, acariciando a pele macia como se tivesse medo de arranhá-la.

Sakura expirou baixinho, ainda mantendo a firmeza no olhar, mesmo que ansiasse por fechar os olhos e apreciar o contato. O polegar escorregou para seus lábios, delineando-os e se fixou no inferior, onde ele o moveu lentamente, acariciando a pele delicada. Os olhos dele baixaram, olhando a boca feminina com desejo; não adiantava negar, quando estavam juntos, sozinhos, havia uma ânsia de se tocarem, um magnetismo, este que os atraía cada vez mais.

Ela entreabriu os lábios de surpresa ao notar que a mão dele escapara de seu corpo, indo em direção ao próprio rosto. Sakura engoliu em seco, percebendo o que ele pretendia fazer; finalmente, teria a oportunidade de ver-lhe o rosto sem a máscara ou qualquer outro artifício para cobri-lo?

― Sabe, Sakura... eu pensei bastante sobre o que eu faria com relação a nós depois do que aconteceu naquela outra noite. –Kakashi murmurou, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos, percebendo o leve rubor que surgiu na face feminina. ― E cheguei à conclusão de que, já que estamos aqui, sem previsão de retornar para nosso lar, eu não devo mais me esconder de você.

Ela apenas o olhou, ligeiramente confusa. Ele se referia ao seu rosto, ou aos desejos que certamente também vinha sentindo? Sakura piscou, tentando clarear e ordenar os pensamentos; num momento ela imaginava que seria beijada e agora... isso?

― Por isso eu decidi revelar a você o meu maior segredo. –Ele retirou a máscara devagar, jogando-a no chão.

Sakura viu o rosto desconhecido surgir à sua frente com certo temor, que se esvaiu assim que o viu finalmente descoberto. Notou que a pele dele era como ela imaginava: clara, assim como o resto do corpo e mantinha-se jovem, por estar sempre protegida. Os traços eram muito bonitos, o queixo e maxilares angulosos e havia um sinal de nascença no queixo – uma pinta –, do lado esquerdo do rosto, o que lhe emprestava um ar sexy.

― Por que você se esconde? –Ela se ouviu perguntando, enquanto erguia as mãos para tocá-lo.

― Bem, eu comecei a usar a máscara desde pequeno, pois as outras crianças riam da pinta, sinal que era incomum na época e com o tempo eu acabei me acostumando a usá-la. Ela também me permitiu o anonimato, pois como sabe, comecei minha carreira como shinobi muito cedo e adquiri diversos inimigos com o passar dos anos.

Ela o ouviu atentamente, ainda admirando o rosto, tocando as têmporas com delicadeza, mantendo-o entre as mãos. Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios masculinos ante a hesitação que ela demonstrava.

― Está decepcionada com o que vê? –Kakashi perguntou de forma suave, retirando as mãos dela de sua face com gentileza, mantendo-as no ar.

― Eu... Claro que não. –Admitiu, acanhada. ― Você é muito bonito, Kakashi. –Elogiou, corando.

Ele soltou as mãos dela devagar, pousando-as em seu peito, para que seus corpos estivessem, de alguma forma, conectados. O Hatake deu um passo adiante e a enlaçou pela cintura, aproximando seus rostos um pouco mais.

― Quando eu disse que não iria mais me esconder, eu também me referia ao que eu sinto, ao que eu quero... E não posso negar que desejo um beijo seu, mas não quero assustá-la. –Ele confessou com voz rouca, fazendo-a suspirar brevemente.

Como que concordando e consentindo, Sakura se aproximou ainda mais, lhe acariciando o peito. Ela não era muito boa com as palavras, mas julgava ter dado claros sinais de que queria o mesmo que ele, então, quando sentiu o polegar de Kakashi roçando seu queixo, erguendo-o, seus olhos se fecharam, instintivamente e ao sentir os lábios firmes, porém macios dele nos seus, não conteve um fraco gemido. O coração dela se agitou no peito, exultando pelo momento tão esperado finalmente ter chegado.

O beijo começou suave, apenas um leve roçar de lábios, então Kakashi passou a língua timidamente pelos lábios de Sakura, como que pedindo permissão para aprofundá-lo, a qual foi prontamente concedida. Ele guiou uma das mãos à nuca dela, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos, massageando o couro cabeludo com carinho. Aos poucos ambos foram relaxando, o constrangimento inicial completamente esquecido, dando lugar ao desejo que os unia. As respirações foram ficando pesadas, os corpos se aquecendo e buscando cada vez mais contato.

As mãos de Sakura se alternavam entre acariciar o peito largo e firme, os ombros e os cabelos do Hatake. Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir os lábios de Kakashi abandonando os seus, descendo pelo queixo e pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio de prazer. A mão que ainda era mantida na cintura apertou-a com segurança, movendo-se pela lombar em uma lenta e longa carícia. Ela sentiu a língua quente e úmida girando devagar em sua pele sensível, causando-lhe ofegos de excitação.

Ele continuou movendo a boca ainda mais para baixo, depositando um longo beijo em sua clavícula livre da alça do vestido. Voltaram a se beijar, agora com mais urgência, os gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos e as carícias mais desinibidas. As mãos do Hatake seguraram as nádegas de Sakura com certa força, forçando-a a sentir seu pênis enrijecido; a fricção entre os corpos intensificou e ela sentiu os mamilos endurecerem prontamente. Logo ela descia as próprias mãos pelo peito dele, tirando a camisa de dentro da faixa do smoking.

Sakura ansiava por tocar o corpo dele mais livremente, como não fora possível na noite em que lhe massageara, por isso enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa, sentido a pele firme e quente do abdome abaixo dos dedos. Acariciou-o demoradamente, sentindo os beijos dele em sua nuca, então direcionou as mãos ainda por dentro da camisa para as costas, arranhando-o de leve. Quando ele voltava a beijá-la na boca, uma pancada foi ouvida. Imaginando que fosse algo de sua imaginação, ele ignorou, porém, a próxima foi batida foi mais alta e Kakashi se interrompeu, deduzindo que o som vinha da porta da frente.

― Quem poderá ser? –Sakura perguntou baixinho, atordoada pelos beijos e carícias.

― Não faço ideia, mas dada a hora, presumo que seja algo importante. –Kakashi raciocinou, se afastando.

Ele se ajeitou minimamente e seguiu em direção à sala, já que haviam batido mais uma vez, agora chamando-o pelo nome. Ela reconheceu a voz como pertencente a um dos rapazes que foram buscá-los na fronteira, mas não poderia afirmar com certeza. Ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados e tocou os lábios inchados pelos beijos recém trocados e sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma por não ter recuado.

Sakura se sentou na beirada da cama, ainda zonza e Kakashi retornou momentos depois, com o semblante sério, completamente diferente do homem que havia saído dali há pouco. Ela se encolheu, vendo-o seguir em direção ao guarda-roupas e pegar o uniforme. Ele iria sair em missão...? Agora?

― O que aconteceu? –Questionou, temerosa.

― Não sei ao certo, mas não quero preocupá-la. –Sentenciou, sério. ― Deixarei Bisuke aqui, para o caso de alguma emergência.

Ela começou a ficar realmente assustada, mas decidiu se calar, pois a mudança no humor dele era nítida e não pretendia causar transtornos. Viu quando ele pegou o uniforme e se trocou no banheiro, rapidamente; quando saiu, Kakashi caminhou em sua direção e lhe deu um breve selinho. Logo cobriu o rosto, perfurou o polegar com uma kunai e invocou Bisuke, orientando-o a protegê-la.

― Volto assim que puder.

Dizendo isso, Kakashi saiu, deixando para trás uma Sakura confusa e preocupada. Ela viu o ninken subir na cama e se aninhar no travesseiro do dono; ele a encarou, observando-a atentamente. Decidida a não ficar mais ali, com cara de tacho e sendo observada por um cão, ela pegou uma camisola, o demaquilante e seguiu para o banheiro, deixando Bisuke ainda mais curioso.

* * *

Bem, como eu disse acima, eu amei escrever esse capítulo, não só por conta do que aconteceu entre o casal (ouvi um aleluia?!), mas por ter sido um dos mais "reveladores" até agora, digamos assim. É bom quando as coisas se resolvem na paz e no amor, não? Haha', infelizmente isso não dura muito... preparem seus coraçõezinhos.

Ah, um aviso: eu irei viajar no mês que vem e continuarei as postagens de Metamorfose, mas quando eu conseguir viajar, (só ainda não fui por culpa da empresa, que está me enrolando) meu acesso será limitado... entretanto, como eu adoro estar aqui com vocês, farei o possível para manter meu ritmo de postagens . Mais informações no meu perfil do Nyah: fanfiction . com. br / 594266

Coloquei dessa maneira para ver se o site aqui não bloqueia o meu link, aí é só retirar os espaços ^^.

Kissus! Até breve! :*


	25. Desespero, Consolo

Olá, pessoal! Olha quem apareceu, atrasadinha, mas apareceu! o/ Euzinha, isso aí. Que milagre, né? Milagre nada, gente... passei por cada uma. Resumindo: minha viagem durou menos que eu imaginei que duraria, tive vários imprevistos durante ela e como se não bastasse, ontem a vadia da internet sumiu! Voltou há pouco, por isso estou fazendo a postagem que seria ontem no dia de hoje.

Nos vemos nas notas finais, tenho um recadinho ^^. Enfim, sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!

* * *

"Chegar ao centro, sem partir-se em mil fragmentos pelo caminho. Completo, total. Sem deixar pedaço algum para trás."

 **Caio Fernando Abreu**

* * *

As pessoas ao seu redor produziam ruídos, conversavam animadamente, riam e bebiam, porém, nada mais o prendia ali. Kankuro havia partido, levando Hana consigo, deixando-o com o animado grupo de estrangeiros, estes que estavam bêbados demais para sentirem sua presença – ou a falta dela. Exalando o ar que só agora notava que retivera, Gaara caminhou até a varanda, revivendo os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Uma dor já familiar se instalou em seu peito, fazendo-o arfar. Por que se permitia sentir tanto? Seria tão conveniente voltar a ser o antigo Gaara! Temia sentir demais e se machucar no final de tudo. A influência de Naruto em sua vida teria mudado a sua essência tanto assim? Jamais desejara ser imprudente, inconsequente, mas há coisas que nenhum ser humano pode controlar... uma delas e a mais importante é a capacidade de sentir. Por mais que o indivíduo se blinde, se feche, os sentimentos sempre ganham espaço em algum momento.

Era justamente por sentir que estava ali, debruçado sobre a amurada, pensando em tudo o que vinha fazendo. Tivera a sensação de ter levado um soco ao ver Kakashi se expor mais cedo, levando Sakura para a pista de dança e demonstrando tamanha sintonia com ela. Gaara não entendia por que se incomodava tanto ao vê-los juntos... Só podia afirmar que sentia uma gratidão infinita pelo que Sakura fizera anos antes, salvando seu irmão e logo depois, junto a Chio, salvando-o também.

Ele estava confuso, perdido em teorias, mas concluiu que vinha agindo como um tolo; quase expusera Sakura e sua condição, fazendo com que ela se zangasse e se afastasse. Gaara não tirava a razão dela, pois vinha agindo estranhamente, admitiu para si mesmo. Não tinha o direito de prejudicar a missão tão meticulosamente planejada por Tsunade e Shikamaru, seu cunhado.

Talvez seu estado de confusão se devesse ao fato de que andava se sentindo muito sozinho nos últimos tempos. Temari havia se casado, visitando-o esporadicamente; Kankuro se dedicava cada vez mais aos próprios projetos, que agora ele pudera ter uma noção sobre o que eles se tratavam: Hana.

Sim! Era isso. A solidão estava colocando caraminholas em sua cabeça, fazendo-o agir sem pensar, sem tomar os devidos cuidados. Aliviado com a dedução, Gaara suspirou, um leve sorriso se formando nos lábios. O Kazekage aspirou o ar da noite, sentindo a mudança de temperatura nos breves instantes em que esteve na parte de fora do salão. Preparou-se para retornar e mal se virou quando viu um dos responsáveis pela guarda do turno da noite buscando-o com os olhos. Viu que o homem parecia desesperado, apesar da fachada calma que mantinha e ficou no campo de visão do shinobi, acenando.

Assim que o homem se aproximou, parecendo levemente aliviado por vê-lo, despejou os acontecimentos como se fosse uma enxurrada de palavras, mas Gaara compreendeu o que havia sido dito: um espião rondava as proximidades e após ser descoberto por um integrante da equipe de segurança, fugira rapidamente. Alguns homens estavam em seu encalço, mas por conta da região escolhida para a fuga ser de difícil acesso, seria necessário um shinobi especialista em perseguição e rastreamento. Apenas um nome veio em sua mente e ele logo o cuspiu, temeroso com o que o espião pudesse ter descoberto.

― Mande Kenichi chamar Kakashi, imediatamente! E encontrem meu irmão! –Gaara ordenou, alterado.

Quando o homem partiu, caminhando rapidamente, ele respirou fundo, tentando se recompor e quando o fez, anunciou a todos que a festa havia chegado ao fim. Com a ajuda de alguns shinobis, os estrangeiros chegaram aos seus quartos em devida segurança e Gaara retornou aos seus aposentos, acompanhado de dois homens. Ele trocou de roupa e seguiu com a equipe de segurança em seu encalço para o gabinete, onde esperaria por Kankuro e por notícias, obviamente. A noite estava longe de acabar e prometia ser exaustiva.

l-l-l-l-l

Suspirando, Sakura se afastou do espelho e retornou ao quarto, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si. Guardou o vestido e o demaquilante e se dirigiu à cama, sentindo o olhar atento do ninken sobre si. Ela o ignorou prontamente, pretendendo ler mais algumas páginas do livro até que Kakashi retornasse. Aparentemente, a missão não demandaria muito tempo e talvez, quando ele retornasse, pudessem recomeçar o que estavam fazendo até serem interrompidos. Imaginando como seria estar nos braços dele mais uma vez, Sakura não conteve um arrepio, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos do ninken.

― Olá, Sakura! –O ninken cumprimentou de repente, fazendo com que o livro que ela pegava quase caísse de suas mãos.

― Kami-sama! Eu me esqueci de que você também falava! –Assustou-se Sakura, corando imediatamente.

― É. Eu também falo, mas não sou como Pakkun, que fala pelos cotovelos. –Bisuke afirmou friamente.

― Me desculpe, mas você me assustou. E eu realmente havia me esquecido da sua capacidade de falar. –Murmurou Sakura, abrindo o livro na página em que havia marcado.

― Você deve ter se esquecido de outras coisas, como da minha presença, por exemplo. Até quando pretendia me ignorar? –O ninken questionou, sarcástico.

― Hey! Eu não estava ignorando a sua presença... eu estava agindo como se você não falasse, apenas isso. –Sakura se justificou, mentindo com facilidade.

― Sei... –Bisuke desconfiou da rápida negativa da Haruno, mas acatou a desculpa e se aproximou, a fim de ver o que ela estava lendo.

Evitando mais conflitos com o ninken, que se mostrava hostil, apesar da boa aparência, Sakura permitiu que ele lesse um pouco do texto, o qual logo se mostrou desinteressante para um cão; logo Bisuke retornou à posição inicial, ainda sem deixar de analisá-la. A Haruno se incomodou com o olhar fixo do ninken, mas disfarçou e se concentrou no livro, conseguindo adiantar uma boa parte da história, até ser interrompida pela voz característica do animal.

― Não preciso ter um faro apurado para saber o que estavam fazendo aqui. –Bisuke disse de forma maliciosa.

― Como? –Sakura engasgou, surpresa. Ele estava mesmo comentando sobre o que ela estava imaginando?

― Você e o Kakashi. Sei bem o que estavam fazendo... ou o que iam fazer. –Riu, observando o rubor subir do pescoço alvo da Haruno, até lhe colorir as bochechas.

― Nós... Não estávamos fazendo nada. –Gaguejou Sakura, disfarçando o desconforto.

― Não desejo ser inconveniente, mas não precisava ser um cão para perceber o que acontecia aqui. O ar crepitava, repleto de feromônios e francamente, ele se despediu com um breve beijo. Duvida tanto assim da minha inteligência? –Bisuke bufou, descrente.

― Eu... Bem... –Sakura tentou formular uma frase, mas se calou.

De fato, como Ino diria, ela havia "pegado fogo" e jamais imaginara que pudesse ser capaz de sentir aquelas sensações, ainda mais com um simples beijo. Kakashi despertara um lado de si que ela não conhecia e pensando desse modo, ela começou a ficar constrangida com o modo que reagira aos toques, aos beijos dele. E se ele a julgasse como uma mulher fácil, carente demais ou algo do tipo? Não, ele não seria capaz, pois o Hatake era um homem e não um moleque... e ela quisera tudo o que lhe fora oferecido. Não havia motivo algum para se arrepender do que havia feito! Era uma mulher adulta, dona de suas vontades e era perfeitamente normal que desejasse seu antigo professor.

A palavra a sacudiu momentaneamente. Kakashi fora seu professor! Seria certo desejá-lo? Eles tinham laços antigos, mas viviam uma relação ainda frágil, pois a antiga convivência estava sendo restabelecida aos poucos... e agora surgia esse desejo louco de tê-lo em sua cama – não apenas para dormir. Vendo o cenho franzido e as caretas que Sakura fazia, Bisuke lhe interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos.

― Hey! Não quero que se sinta culpada ou envergonhada. Só estou constatando um fato; não me interessa a vida pessoal de vocês, eu só quis... Hm... Sondar o terreno. E aí, o que vocês fazem aqui em Suna? –Questionou, curioso.

― Estamos... em uma missão de proteção. –Respondeu Sakura, ainda se recompondo da torrente de pensamentos.

― Certo. –Bisuke anuiu, voltando a ficar quieto.

Aproveitando o recente silêncio, Sakura voltou a ler o livro, porém, sem o mesmo interesse que tinha anteriormente. Ficaram absortos em silêncio por cerca de meia hora, apenas o farfalhar das páginas sendo viradas quebrando a quietude do quarto. De repente, Bisuke estacou, como se estivesse sentindo algo.

― Eu sinto uma outra presença, além da nossa. Por favor, se prepare para um possível ataque. –Preveniu o ninken, deixando Sakura em alerta. ― Está vindo daqui de dentro da casa! Eu a senti no instante em que cheguei, mas a sensação era tão fraca que mal dei atenção... mas agora o chakra está agitado e...

Sakura logo deduziu que Bisuke se referia a Konohamaru e baixou a guarda novamente. Abriria a boca para dizer-lhe quando algo inesperado aconteceu: a luz do quarto e do abajur se apagaram e instantes depois, gritos infantis desesperados foram ouvidos. Com o coração aos saltos, Sakura saiu da cama em disparada, acumulando chakra na mão esquerda e a erguendo para se guiar na recente escuridão. Temeroso e assustado com a situação, Bisuke a seguiu em direção ao corredor, vendo-a entrar em um quarto e se aproximar do garoto que ainda gritava e chorava em meio ao sono.

O ninken percebeu que a presença que havia sentido pertencia ao garoto e assim que notou os cabelos acinzentados dele, perguntou-se por quanto tempo havia dormido para que aquela cena incomum se desenrolasse diante de seus olhos. Desde quando Kakashi tinha um filho? E por que ele os invocava cada vez menos? Seria por conta da criança?

Ele viu o modo carinhoso como Sakura agia, agitando de leve a criança, a fim de despertá-la do aparente pesadelo e se comoveu, dando espaço para que ela se agachasse ao lado da cama. Ela o chamava de querido, pedia que ele acordasse e lhe secava as lágrimas com a mão livre da luminosidade do chakra e aos poucos, o ritual fez efeito, despertando o garoto.

Assim que a viu, Konohamaru controlou o choro e se agarrou ao pescoço feminino, pedindo que ela o levasse para sua cama, rogando-lhe para que ficassem juntos. Meio desajeitada por ter que usar apenas uma mão para segurá-lo, a Haruno se ergueu, agarrou-o e ele a enlaçou com as pernas, facilitando o percurso até o quarto. Bisuke seguia atrás, observando tudo e ainda não acreditando no que via.

― Sakura, eu... Estou com muito medo. Eu... Tive um pesadelo horrível! –Soluçou Konohamaru, se esforçando para conter o choro.

― Não se preocupe, eu estou contigo. Não há o que temer. –Assegurou ela, depositando-o na cama.

― Foi horrível! –Desabafou o garoto, se encolhendo no colchão.

― Aguarde aqui um instante, irei buscar algumas velas, já que não sei quando a eletricidade irá voltar. –Anunciou Sakura, acariciando os cabelos de Konohamaru com a mão livre do chakra. ― Bisuke lhe fará companhia, não se preocupe. –Assegurou, vendo o medo estampado no rosto infantil.

Konohamaru ainda tentou detê-la, mas Sakura manteve-se firme, se afastando em direção à cozinha. O cão subiu na cama, se jogando no colo do Sarutobi, como que para consolá-lo, mas ao notar que o estado de espírito do garoto ainda estava abalado, permaneceu em silêncio, olhando-o em meio a penumbra. Bisuke ainda tentava entender tudo aquilo e ficou com raiva de Pakkun por ele não ter lhe contado absolutamente nada sobre o que ali se sucedia. Em pouco tempo Sakura retornou com um par de velas e as acendeu, colocando-as em cima dos criados e Bisuke se afastou do garoto.

Mal ela se sentou no colchão, Konohamaru a abraçou, buscando consolo. O Sarutobi continha o choro, mas era evidente que estava próximo ao limite, já que seu pequeno corpo sacudia freneticamente. O ninken assistia a tudo, quieto, mas emocionado. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Sakura o abraçou de volta, acariciando as costas do garoto, que após algum tempo em silêncio, começou a falar, abruptamente:

― Foi horrível, Sakura! Ele... ele foi atrás da minha família! Ele... –O choro retido cedeu como uma torrente e Konohamaru a agarrou ainda mais forte. ― Ele matou o meu pai! E foi atrás da mamãe! Ela não conseguiu ajuda, pois eles foram muito rápidos e, Kami! Eu a vi correndo... em desespero, até que o maldito a agarrou e eu acordei.

― Acalme-se, querido. Foi só um pesadelo. –Sakura tentou tranquilizá-lo, mas não conteve o arrepio de terror que a invadiu. Ela tivera um pesadelo igualmente assustador no dia em que partira para Suna, mas agora não era o momento de partilhar aquilo com o garoto. Por mais desagradável que fosse, ela quis saber mais: ― Quem estava atrás deles, Kono-kun?

Bisuke se via ainda mais confuso com a situação. Sakura não era a mãe do garoto? Como assim? Ele não entendia nada, mas ainda assim, sentia uma enorme empatia por ambos. A cena que se sucedia à sua frente era linda, terna, apesar da grande carga de tensão que a envolvia.

― Foi o Orochimaru, aquele maldito... e o cara de óculos. –Respondeu ele, fungando.

Ponderando sobre o que diria, Sakura manteve-se calada, apenas consolando o "filho". Não poderia dizer que tudo não passava de uma besteira, pois ela mesma acreditava em pesadelos, tanto que tivera que ser confortada por Ino... Entretanto, a circunstância agora era muito diferente, apesar do mesmo temor. Ela interrompeu o abraço e encarou os olhos do Sarutobi, ainda brilhantes de lágrimas, buscando força interior para confortá-lo.

― Vai ficar tudo bem, meu querido. Foi um pesadelo e isso não quer dizer que o que sonhou irá acontecer, ok?! –A Haruno sabia que aquilo não era o melhor a ser dito, mas não tinha ideia do que poderia acalmá-lo.

― Eu não sei. Para mim pareceu ser tão real! –Exclamou, angustiado.

― Mas foi apenas uma ilusão criada por sua mente, não se esqueça disso. –Reafirmou Sakura, ainda o encarando. De repente, algo lhe veio à mente e dando-se conta de que era o certo a dizer, ela não hesitou: ― A shishou manterá os seus pais em segurança, pode ter certeza disso. Agora tente esquecer esse sonho ruim e volte a dormir, sim? Você precisa descansar, pois forçou muito na festa.

― Posso dormir aqui com você? Por favor?! Não quero voltar para o meu quarto e ficar sozinho naquele cômodo escuro. –Pediu, desesperado.

― Claro que pode, meu amor. Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, não se preocupe. –Sakura o acalentou, deitando-se ao seu lado. Bisuke se aproximou e a olhou fixamente, como que buscando respostas. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, apertando Konohamaru ainda mais contra seu corpo, pedindo silenciosamente para o ninken esperasse, pois agora havia coisas mais importantes a fazer; a curiosidade do cão que esperasse.

Ela pegou um lençol e cobriu seus corpos, aninhando o garoto num abraço carinhoso, apertado e repleto de sentimentos. Ela queria lhe transmitir calma, paz, mas não sabia como, por isso agiu como se fosse a verdadeira mãe do Sarutobi: o acalentou, pedindo à Kami que ele esquecesse o terror que lhe fora causado e que dormisse tranquilamente. Sem que pudesse conter, Sakura sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas não cedeu ao choro; ela precisava ser forte por ambos, afinal, o menino estava sob sua responsabilidade e mesmo a contragosto, desenvolvera um afeto enorme por ele.

l-l-l-l-l

A raiva que Kakashi sentira por ter sido interrompido foi subitamente substituída por preocupação assim que soube os detalhes daquela missão de busca. Quem quer que fosse o espião, corria em uma velocidade absurda! Dez homens estavam atrás do indivíduo: quatro iam mais à frente, enquanto o restante ia atrás, contornando a área, tentando formar um cerco. Pakkun havia se juntado aos quatro homens da frente, seguindo o rastro do invasor, porém, por estarem no deserto, seu faro apresentava-se fortemente prejudicado.

O cansaço começava a invadi-los, afinal, estavam correndo na areia, sem parar. Os passos se tornavam cada vez mais pesados, dificultando a agilidade na locomoção e a frustração ameaçava pará-los. Corriam pelo deserto, aparentemente sem rumo; o espião seguia uma rota indefinida, o que dificultava a execução dos planos que eram traçados. Quando por fim, o indivíduo encontrou um rumo, os shinobis se assustaram ao perceberem em qual direção ele seguia: de encontro à estação central de distribuição de energia. Percebendo o que estava para acontecer, apertaram o passo, a fim de impedir a ação do invasor e logo se juntaram ao restante da equipe.

― Conseguimos enxergar um vulto, Kakashi. Ao que parece, ele está trajando uma capa negra e está encapuzado, mas você viu em que direção ele vai, não? –Pakkun se pronunciou, sentindo sua aproximação.

― Sim, eu percebi e isso não vai ser nada bom. –Concordou Kakashi, tentando bolar uma estratégia.

O fato é que a capacidade de raciocínio do grande Hatake estava relativamente prejudicada. O momento em que revelara seu maior segredo para Sakura ainda insistia em retornar à sua memória, atrapalhando-o a raciocinar com clareza. O que ocorreu na sequência não seria esquecido tão facilmente, pois finalmente, havia dado vazão ao que vinha fustigando seu autocontrole. Entretanto, aquela missão precisava de uma atenção especial e como o capitão não se posicionava, ele se sentia na obrigação de formular um plano decente.

Questionou quais eram as habilidades de cada um da equipe e assim que traçou seu esquema tático, compartilhou-o com o capitão, que o acatou rapidamente, dando ordens aos shinobis, que se dividiram em duplas. Pakkun seguiu com Kakashi e Kenichi, esforçando-se ao máximo para não perder os rastros do invasor. Uma outra dupla seguiu à frente, fazendo o possível para parar o homem encapuzado, porém, sem conseguirem alcançá-lo.

As duplas se alternavam, usando jutsus de ataque e contenção, mas sem muito sucesso, por estarem muito longe. A areia dificultava a ação do pelotão e vez ou outra, tropeçavam em rochas, talvez advindas de jutsus do invasor, que possivelmente, era um shinobi da Vila da Pedra. A lua estava clara, mas as nuvens não colaboravam, cobrindo-a em momentos cruciais, o que facilitava o atraso do pelotão.

Quando todas as opções de ataque se extinguiram, os shinobis perceberam que estavam bem próximos à estação de distribuição de energia elétrica; apesar disso, não puderam prever o que viria a seguir: uma explosão moderada pôde ser vista e um forte grito de dor veio junto com ela. O espião havia se jogado no centro da distribuidora e sem saberem se o homem havia sobrevivido, esperaram até que as faíscas parassem de crepitar para que fossem verificar.

Por ser menor e mais ágil, Pakkun fora designado. O ninken demorou alguns minutos para retornar e quando o fez, exibia a costumeira calma típica de sua personalidade, deixando os shinobis ansiosos. Após alguns segundos em completo silêncio, o pug anunciou:

― Já era.

― Como assim já era? Ele conseguiu escapar? –O capitão questionou, suas feições demonstrando desespero.

― Não, ele não escapou. Ele morreu. –Comunicou Pakkun, se aproximando de Kakashi.

― E agora, como saberemos se ele tinha descoberto algo? –Kenichi perguntou, desolado.

― Qual é o estado do corpo? –Kakashi quis saber, preocupado.

― Virou um churrasquinho. Só para saberem, ele está grudado em um dos transformadores e ainda está energizado. Vai demorar um pouco até que consigamos removê-lo. –Avisou o ninken, se sentando na areia, entediado por imaginar quanto tempo seria necessário para de fato, anunciarem o fim da missão.

― Certo. Não será necessário todo um time para retirar o corpo de lá. Kakashi e Kenichi, vocês ficam comigo. –Proferiu o capitão, só agora relembrando de seu comando.

― Capitão, creio que será necessário que alguns dos homens retornem com um caixão para podermos levar o corpo. –Kakashi se lembrou de algo fundamental e se admirou com a falta de tática do capitão.

― Oh! Você está certo. –Admitiu o homem, levemente envergonhado por não ter pensado em algo tão importante. ― Muito bem, você e Kenichi ficam comigo, para o caso de um possível companheiro do invasor aparecer. Isao e Kinoe vão agora, mas retornam com o caixão.

― Sim, senhor. –Os últimos mencionados bateram continência e se afastaram com o restante do pelotão.

― O que me preocupa é a falta de luz. Quanto tempo será necessário para que ela seja restabelecida? –Kenichi sondou, pensando em tudo o que seria perdido em sua geladeira.

― Eu não faço ideia, mas acredito que será logo. Gaara-sama cuidará disso rapidamente, não há dúvidas. –Garantiu o capitão, orgulhoso de seu Kazekage.

Kakashi apenas observou o diálogo que se sucedeu, recluso, como de costume. Ele não odiava o Kage, mas também não era seu maior fã e saber que ele vinha agindo de forma suspeita fazia sua antipatia aumentar. Recostou-se a uma parede da distribuidora e deixou os pensamentos voarem; temia relembrar o momento vivido com Sakura, ainda não estava preparado para decidir o que faria com o que sentia, por isso ficou a pensar na missão. Atrás do que o espião estaria? E por que a distribuidora estava tão desprotegida?

Se não houvessem shinobis defendendo as centrais de distribuição, ao menos funcionários civis deveriam ser contratados para o funcionamento e fiscalização! Como um Kazekage queria investir em algo tão grande, em parceria com estrangeiros – que diga-se de passagem, não eram tão confiáveis –, se nem mesmo cuidava do básico? Se o sistema de energia estava frágil, como estaria o de água? Haveria uma represa e ela estaria vulnerável, com a possibilidade de afogamentos ou até mesmo sabotagem da água? A segurança da população, num geral, também não estaria abalada?

Essas seriam questões que ele abordaria quando fossem reportar a missão. Não importava se Gaara não gostasse de ser questionado, Kakashi diria o que vinha lhe inquietando, afinal, agora ele fazia parte da população de Suna e prezava pela segurança de todos, mas principalmente de sua "família". Por mais que ainda estivessem se adaptando à presença uns dos outros, ele já os considerava como sua família, apesar da independência e solidão tão enraizados em sua vida. Só de imaginar a vulnerabilidade que fora provocada pela falta de energia elétrica, um arrepio o percorreu. E se houvessem mais espiões e estes ainda estivessem na Vila? Temeu ela segurança de Sakura e Konohamaru, apesar de saber que por estarem na Torre do Kazekage, os perigos seriam reduzidos.

Pakkun, percebendo sua quietude, se aproximou, já questionando:

― Oe, Kakashi. O que está acontecendo?

― Não é óbvio? Temos um espião morto e as chances de sabermos o que ele queria são mínimas. –Devolveu Kakashi, introspectivo.

― Eu sei o que aconteceu aqui, eu vi o corpo, esqueceu? Eu quero saber é o que está acontecendo contigo! –O ninken exigiu, ficando mal-humorado.

― Não é nada. Eu estava pensando, apenas. –Respondeu Kakashi, os braços cruzados protetoramente em frente ao peito.

― Não precisa ficar na defensiva comigo, Kakashi. Eu o conheço há bastante tempo para saber que sim, há alguma coisa errada. O que é? –Insistiu Pakkun, preocupado.

― Tudo bem. Já que insiste tanto em saber o que penso... Eu estava imaginando por que diabos não havia ninguém aqui. Como o Kazekage deixa uma distribuidora dessa enormidade sem proteção? –Questionou o Hatake, fitando o pug com seriedade.

― Boa pergunta. –Concordou o cão, sabendo que aquela não era exatamente a questão que o incomodava. ― Foi muito vacilo. Agora todos vão ficar prejudicados por conta de um erro idiota.

― Exatamente. Enfim, não há o que fazer agora, o estrago já foi feito. Nos resta apenas esperar tudo se resolver. –Kakashi decidiu se conformar, não adiantava ficar remoendo os acontecimentos, pois somente quando retornassem, é que a situação seria discutida.

― Certo. Então deixe essa tensão de lado, ok? –Pakkun pediu, vendo-o cruzar os braços novamente.

O Hatake se manteve quieto, apenas observando a conversa entre Kenichi e o capitão, que mantinham um ritmo constante no falatório. Correntes de vento traziam ocasionalmente trechos do diálogo e ele se perguntava como aqueles homens podiam exibir uma postura tão relaxada diante do perigo que correram e que ainda corriam, mas como dissera Pakkun, ele precisava relaxar. Expirando, se esforçou para esvaziar a mente, apenas esperando que os homens retornassem e aquela curta missão chegasse ao fim.

* * *

Então, caras leitoras e amigas... preparem-se para as tretas \o/. Sou deboísta, mas gosto de uma treta, ocasionalmente... haha'.

Tentei escrever um capítulo mais "violento", digamos assim... queria descrever os jutsus e tal, mas ação não é o meu forte. E dependendo, fica maçante, muito chato de ler a descrição de todos os movimentos de ataque, essas coisas. Treinarei mais esse gênero, pois de agora em diante as coisas vão apertar. Espero que me desculpem se tenha ficado meio parado.

Agora que estou em casa, me comprometo a postar no antigo prazo, quinzenalmente, por isso, até dia 21/08!

Kissus! Até breve! :*


	26. Conflitos

Olá!

Era para eu ter postado o capítulo ontem, mas mais uma vez, não deu. Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas as coisas estão meio complicadas por aqui.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura :).

* * *

"Os homens erram, os grandes homens confessam que erraram."

 **Voltaire**

* * *

O retorno para a Torre do Kazekage foi, de certa forma, conturbado. Os homens responsáveis por levarem o caixão em que o corpo seria colocado demoraram mais que o normal, por conta da queda de energia; quando por fim, adentraram a central de distribuição, perceberam o tamanho do estrago causado pelo espião. Alguns transformadores haviam sido destruídos com rochas, confirmando a suspeita inicial de que o invasor poderia pertencer à Iwagakure. Em contrapartida, o corpo estava grudado em um deles, completamente chamuscado, causando repulsa na maioria dos homens ali presente. Kenichi e Isao foram designados para removerem o corpo, restando ao capitão, Kakashi e Kinoe levarem o caixão.

Pakkun observava tudo atentamente e quando começavam a caminhar de volta para a Vila, Kakashi o dispensou. Apesar de obedecê-lo, o pug não deixou de se preocupar. Temia que algo estivesse acontecendo com o Hatake, pois sentia a tensão que ele emanava; trataria de retornar o quanto antes e ver com Konohamaru o que estava acontecendo, pois se dependesse de Kakashi, ele não saberia de nada.

Após a penosa caminhada até o centro da Vila, o pelotão deixou o caixão nas mãos de shinobis trajados com um uniforme similar ao de médicos – que os esperava com lanternas à pilha –, e subiu para se reportarem ao Kazekage. O capitão recebeu uma lanterna de um dos shinobis e foi à frente do pelotão, tomando todo cuidado possível para não tropeçar nos degraus.

Todos estavam levemente ofegantes e já sentindo os efeitos da privação de sono; Kenichi e Kakashi, por exemplo, haviam dormido muito pouco na noite anterior, já que haviam escoltado os negociantes do exterior. Além do cansaço, o Hatake tinha a crescente irritação em seu interior. Como se não bastasse o que havia acontecido na festa, ainda existia o fato de que Gaara fora imprudente com a segurança da distribuidora.

Por mais que a vontade dele fosse de esfregar na cara do Kage os erros que ele havia cometido, decidiu que se manteria em silêncio, ao menos enquanto o pelotão estivesse reunido. Quando a oportunidade surgisse, ele diria tudo o que estivera analisando desde o momento em que saíram para aquela missão de perseguição.

Assim que chegaram ao andar da sala de Gaara, Kakashi notou que algumas velas haviam sido acesas por todo o hall e corredor; quando a adentraram, ele viu que haviam candeeiros a gás acesos, espalhados pelo ambiente, o que possibilitava enxergar os rostos de quem estava no recinto. O Kage estava ocupando o mesmo lugar de sempre, atrás de sua mesa e Kankuro permanecia do lado direito do irmão, à postos para dar eventuais conselhos. Do lado esquerdo estava o chefe de segurança de Gaara, que os olhava, taciturno.

O capitão logo reportou a missão, com evidente inquietação. Kakashi não entendia como um homem daqueles poderia ficar tão nervoso diante de um garoto, por mais poderoso que ele fosse. Seria por medo do passado do ruivo, ou era simplesmente uma demonstração de respeito e admiração? Ele não sabia ao certo e nem se prolongou na questão, afinal, tinha suas próprias dúvidas e questionamentos a tratar.

Quando por fim o discurso do homem terminou, Gaara se deu por satisfeito e os dispensou, então, vendo que dificilmente teria uma outra oportunidade de falar-lhe sem muitas pessoas ao redor, Kakashi se manteve na mesma posição e pediu-lhe a palavra, que logo foi concedida.

― Kazekage-sama, durante essa missão, observei algumas coisas e gostaria de compartilhá-las. –Começou Kakashi, com muito tato. ― Espero que o que eu disser não seja visto como uma afronta ou algo semelhante.

― Prossiga. –Gaara estacou brevemente, admirando a objetividade do Hatake.

― Não pude deixar de notar que a central de distribuição estava deserta, sem qualquer tipo de vigilância. –Observou Kakashi, notando a tensão de Gaara. ― Não haviam civis, sequer shinobis trabalhando lá e por conta dessa vulnerabilidade estamos agora em completa escuridão. –Concluiu, ignorando o semblante fechado do Kage.

― Hoje era uma data especial, não havia motivos para privar os homens de aproveitá-la. –Gaara respondeu rapidamente, olhando de soslaio para o irmão. ― Não poderíamos prever uma invasão de um kamikaze.

― Acredito que justamente por isso os locais de grande importância deveriam ter a vigilância redobrada. –Kakashi completou, firme. ― E discordando de sua conclusão, acredito que aquele espião não era um kamikaze; presumo que o que aconteceu foi um acidente. O homem destruiu alguns transformadores com jutsus semelhantes aos de shinobis da Vila da Pedra durante sua fuga. Aparentemente, ele não calculou o tempo exato para a destruição do último e sabendo que estávamos em seu encalço, agiu com descuido, causando a explosão que veio a matá-lo.

― Isso são apenas suposições, Kakashi. Não poderemos confirmar nada enquanto o corpo não for analisado. –Gaara retorquiu, o timbre levemente alterado.

― O corpo está em um estado deplorável. Acha que conseguirá muitas informações? –Interrogou Kakashi, não se dando por satisfeito.

― Há uma ótima equipe trabalhando aqui. Faremos uma autópsia no corpo para descobrirmos informações adicionais sobre a origem do espião e tentaremos descobrir quais eram suas motivações para essa invasão. –O Kazekage ficava cada vez mais nervoso, não era questionado em suas ações e a seu ver, a atitude de Kakashi era prepotente.

― Compreendo. –Anuiu Kakashi, ainda analisando o ruivo.

― Como eles farão uma autópsia sem o auxílio da energia elétrica? –O chefe de segurança questionou, seguindo o raciocínio do Hatake.

― Daremos um jeito. –Gaara assegurou, arregalando os olhos, tenso.

Kakashi ainda questionaria se havia uma equipe de inteligência com poderes sensoriais a postos, no caso de uma possível falha na autópsia, mas resolveu se calar. Em Konoha havia uma Divisão especial para casos como esse e Yamanaka Inoichi era de longe, um excelente shinobi, conseguindo quebrar todas as barreiras das mentes de invasores. Ele pediu licença, ainda sentindo a hostilidade do Kage e ponderou os motivos para que Gaara não assumisse seus erros. A intenção de Kakashi não era humilhá-lo, ao contrário do que ele poderia pensar e sim, fazê-lo melhorar, afinal, ele estava em meio a uma transação importantíssima e deveria proteger a Vila, como o Kazekage que era.

Enquanto caminhava para o andar em que morava, Kakashi reuniu chakra em uma das mãos, formando um mini rasengan para se guiar entre os corredores e degraus. Quando chegou em casa, notou apenas uma tênue luz iluminando o ambiente e que ela vinha da suíte do casal. Ao entrar no quarto, ele teve um pequeno sobressalto; viu Konohamaru agarrado à Sakura e ambos ressonavam tranquilamente. Bisuke, assim que sentiu sua presença, levantou a cabeça, saindo de onde estava aninhando, próximo ao garoto.

― Oe, Kakashi! Como foi a missão? –Questionou o ninken em tom baixo.

― Tranquila. –Respondeu simplesmente. Kakashi estava muito cansado e queria dormir, urgentemente. ― Agora que voltei, você pode ir. Obrigado por ter vigiado os dois. –Inclinou a cabeça em direção à cama.

― Não foi nada. Até mais. –Bisuke bateu continência e desapareceu.

Kakashi ainda direcionou um último olhar para Konohamaru, que parecia tenso, mesmo que estivesse em sono profundo. Viu que Sakura mantinha-o aninhando em seus braços, como se quisesse protegê-lo e sorriu, feliz por o garoto ter quebrado um pouco da barreira que sentia que ela teimava em erguer. Talvez ele o ajudasse a entendê-la, afinal.

Foi até o guarda-roupas e pegou uma muda de roupa, pois não iria dormir com o uniforme. Apagou as velas, que estavam chegando ao fim, reuniu chakra em uma das mãos novamente e seguiu para o quarto do "filho"; enfim, teria seu merecido descanso. Tomou um banho com a água fria mesmo e quando se deitou, apesar de o corpo estar desgastado, a mente não o deixava relaxar o suficiente para por fim, dormir.

O momento vivido com Sakura não saía de sua cabeça e ele ficara realmente aliviado ao perceber que ela dormia; não queria confrontá-la no dia seguinte assim, confuso e despreparado. Pensaria na melhor forma de lidar com tudo aquilo sem prejudicar a missão e mais ainda, sem comprometer seu relacionamento recém construído com a ex-aluna.

l-l-l-l-l

Konohamaru acordou com o corpo dolorido, percebendo que havia acordado na mesma posição em que fora dormir. Apesar de se sentir protegido nos braços da mãe postiça, ele se afastou, tomando cuidado para não despertá-la. O quarto estava com uma temperatura muito elevada, então, cuidadosamente, ele saiu do colchão, indo em direção à janela, abrindo-a o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Aspirou a brisa morna e fez uma breve prece, pedindo a Kami para que ele mantivesse seus pais em segurança.

Confiante de que suas preces foram ouvidas, ele se afastou da janela, indo em direção à porta, não sem antes dirigir um último olhar em direção à Sakura, confirmando que ela ainda dormia. Viu as horas no relógio despertador e se espantou; estava muito tarde, mas mesmo assim, não a acordaria. Muito provavelmente, ela devia ter lhe velado o sono e poderia estar exausta.

Caminhou até a sala e procurou enxergar a pequena luz de stand by do televisor, mas ela estava apagada, indicando-lhe que a energia ainda não havia sido restabelecida. Frustrado, foi em direção ao próprio quarto para se trocar e se assustou ao ver Kakashi deitado em sua cama; ele não sabia se o pai postiço acordaria com sua presença, mas mesmo assim, resolveu continuar o que havia se proposto inicialmente, agindo com cautela.

Trocou de roupa e quando seguia para a cozinha, ouviu uma leve batida na porta. O Sarutobi ficou curioso com quem poderia ser, por isso logo abriu a porta, se deparando com Hana. A jovem sorria amplamente e ao ver o pequeno "Yoshiaki", lhe bagunçou os cabelos acinzentados, já adentrando a casa.

― Olá, pequeno Yoshi. –Cumprimentou a morena, olhando ao redor.

― Hey, Hana. Você viu que ainda estamos sem luz? –Questionou Konohamaru, envergonhado com o novo apelido adquirido.

― Sim, por isso eu bati na porta. –Explicou ela, já que obviamente, a campainha não funcionaria. ― Onde estão seus pais?

― Ainda estão dormindo. –Respondeu simplesmente, sem se dar conta de que a resposta poderia deixá-la confusa ou embaraçada. ― Eu estava indo preparar algo para comer, você poderia me ajudar?

― Eu... Claro. Vamos lá. –Hana o seguiu para a cozinha e abriu os armários em busca de algo que pudesse fazer.

Ambos trabalharam em conjunto, preparando a refeição e conversando sobre trivialidades. Ele tomou o desjejum e quando ajudava Hana com a louça, ela percebeu que não haveria muito o que comer mais tarde, por conta da geladeira desligada, por isso decidiu chamar o garoto para acompanhá-la às compras. Alguns comerciantes eram prevenidos e tinham geradores à óleo, que os ajudava em emergências, como a que estavam enfrentando. Sabendo que não teria muito o que fazer ali sem energia elétrica, ele prontamente aceitou o convite, deixando um breve bilhete para Sakura na mesa da copa. Ele pegou uma caneta que estava perdida em um balcão e usou um saco de pão para escrever o pequeno aviso.

Alguns minutos após a saída dos dois, Sakura acordou e instantaneamente sentiu falta de Konohamaru. Seus braços estavam doloridos e os olhos ardiam, como se estivessem cheios de grãos de areia. Ela havia passado muito tempo acordada, vigiando o sono do "filho" e não se arrependia; ele ficara muito agitado em alguns momentos, chamando pela mãe, como se ainda estivesse preso ao pesadelo. Preocupada, ela o abraçou mais forte e só quando o silêncio absoluto se fez presente é que havia cedido ao sono.

Bisuke havia ficado em silêncio, provavelmente percebendo que não era apropriado fazer perguntas enquanto uma situação como aquela se desdobrava à sua frente. Ela o agradeceu mentalmente, pois não queria pensar com mais intensidade no quadro em que se encontrava; sua cabeça estava muito confusa, seus sentimentos bagunçados e em contrapartida, estava completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer em meio a tanta desordem.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Sakura se levantou e tomou um banho; se surpreendeu com a temperatura da água, já que ela não estava tão fria, como imaginava e isso a fez pensar que poderia ser muito tarde. Quando saiu do banho, olhou o despertador e arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a hora que ele marcava. Havia dormido demais, apesar de seu corpo lhe dizer o contrário.

Enquanto vestia um short leve e uma regata, pensou mais uma vez em Konohamaru. Onde ele estaria? Por que não a acordou? Ansiava por saber como ele estava, por isso saiu do quarto e olhou a sala. Não o encontrando, ela olhou de relance para a copa e a cozinha, que estavam vazias, então foi até o quarto dele, entrando sem bater.

― Oh. –Estacou, surpresa diante do que via. ― Bom dia, Ka... Kakashi. –Gaguejou, nervosa.

― Boa tarde, Sakura. –Cumprimentou-a de volta, bem-humorado.

Sem que pudesse controlar, Sakura sentiu um rubor subindo desde o pescoço, até tomar conta de seu rosto. Kakashi estava à sua frente trajando apenas uma boxer preta com um detalhe cinza em um dos lados e havia acabado de sair do banho, pois secava os cabelos com uma toalha. Mais um pouco e ela o pegaria nu? Perguntou-se, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do corpo tentador.

― Eu... Me desculpe, eu deveria ter batido antes de entrar. –Desculpou-se Sakura, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

― Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Eu também entrei no outro há pouco, sem bater. –Explicou, completamente à vontade na frente dela.

Então ele estivera no quarto enquanto ela dormia? Ou quando tomava banho? Se fosse quando dormia, ela estaria roncando? Pensando nessa possibilidade, Sakura ficou ainda mais envergonhada e sua vontade era de sair do quarto correndo. O que ele teria ido fazer lá? Temia perguntar e acabar se decepcionando com a resposta, por isso resolveu mudar de assunto:

― Certo. –Anuiu, ainda acanhada. ― Você viu o Kono-kun por aí? Ele dormiu comigo essa noite, pois teve um pesadelo, mas quando acordei ele já não estava mais na cama.

― Não. Só fui pegar alguns itens de higiene em nosso quarto e voltei para cá novamente. Ele não está na cozinha? –Perguntou, vestindo uma bermuda que estava em cima da cama, junto à escova de dentes e um tubo de creme dental.

Ao ouvir "nosso quarto", Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo e disfarçou, tentando se concentrar na conversa. Como ele agia tão despretensiosamente depois do beijo que haviam compartilhado na noite anterior? Ela estava constrangida e apesar da decisão que havia tomado durante a madrugada, não conseguia se sentir segura o suficiente na presença dele. Como se não bastasse, ele ficava ainda mais bonito à luz do dia e o conjunto da obra tirou-lhe o fôlego.

― Não, ele não está lá. –Ela ainda o observou vestir a camisa unida à máscara e se admirou quando ele a baixou, deixando o rosto à mostra mais uma vez. Surpreendeu-se ao se pegar sorrindo, fascinada com o antigo professor. ― Oh, meu Kami! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? –Voltou à realidade rapidamente, se lembrando do motivo que a levara até ali.

Sakura se desesperou. Jamais se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com o garoto. Ela deveria manter a vigilância, prezar pela segurança de Konohamaru e não ficar dormindo até altas horas, como se não houvesse coisas a fazer. Temendo o pior, ela levou uma mão à boca e arregalou os olhos, o pavor tomando conta de seus sentidos.

― Acalme-se, Sakura. Não deve ter acontecido nada. –Kakashi tentou acalmá-la, sem sucesso. ― Ele deve ter saído para um passeio, algo do tipo.

― Sem me avisar? Ele poderia ter me acordado! –Esbravejou, ainda aflita.

― Fique calma, sim?! Ele não seria tão imprudente. –Apaziguou Kakashi, pensando rapidamente. ― Ele deve ter deixado algum bilhete. Sente-se aqui e espere, tudo bem? Vou ver se encontro algo.

Seguindo a sugestão dele, Sakura se sentou na cama, ainda nervosa. Estava ofegante e trêmula, temendo o pior. E se Orochimaru tivesse entrado no prédio, na surdina e levado o garoto? E se Konohamaru tivesse se deixado levar pelo pesadelo e tivesse cometido uma loucura? A angústia por não saber o que estava acontecendo estava enlouquecendo-a. E a promessa que fizera à mãe dele? "Kami-sama, eu imploro! Não deixe que aconteça algo ao menino, por favor!" Orou silenciosamente, aguardando pelo retorno de Kakashi.

Quando ele finalmente apareceu, ela achou que fosse desfalecer, pois em suas mãos havia um pequeno pedaço de papel marrom. Ela se levantou rapidamente e o pegou, lendo os garranchos do garoto e mal conteve um suspiro de alívio. Ergueu uma das mãos até o peito e respirou fundo, sentindo os nervos se acalmarem aos poucos.

― Viu? Eu disse que estava tudo bem. O Konohamaru é um garoto muito responsável, apesar de tudo. –Garantiu Kakashi, sorrindo.

Sem pensar, Sakura o agarrou, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Não estava se importando com o que ele pudesse subentender com aquele gesto, ela queria apenas aplacar o sentimento de medo e pavor que a inundaram, imaginando que o pior havia acontecido com seu "filho". Os braços dele a envolveram, ainda hesitantes, mas ela se mantinha grudada a ele, buscando conforto e só o largaria quando sentisse que sua tensão havia se esvaído, pois temia desfalecer a qualquer momento.

Ficaram abraçados por incontáveis minutos, até que Sakura se afastou um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos. Ela queria agradecê-lo por acalmá-la, mas as palavras não ousaram sair de seus lábios, haviam ficado presas na garganta. Kakashi a olhava de volta com imenso carinho e compreensão, mas logo sua expressão mudou e algo diferente brilhou em seus olhos, deixando-a relativamente tensa. Quando ele a trouxe para mais perto novamente, ela sentiu um delicioso arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo, a firmeza do corpo dele causando-lhe a melhor das sensações.

― Obrigada por me acalmar. –As palavras finalmente saíram, talvez em um momento não muito bom, pois sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso.

― Não há o que agradecer. –Retorquiu Kakashi, a voz ainda mais rouca.

Os olhos do Hatake estavam fixos nos dela, que brilhavam de expectativa. Sakura encarou os olhos bicolores com certo fascínio, estava como que hipnotizada por eles, mais uma vez. Havia tantas perguntas a fazer, tantas respostas a buscar... mesmo assim, ela se permitiu abandonar, mesmo que brevemente, a precaução. Não esperando que ele fizesse o próximo movimento, ela se aproximou ainda mais de Kakashi, as mãos fortes dele agarrando firmemente sua delicada cintura. Ela aproximou o rosto do dele, os olhos se fechando... Ela ia se entregando totalmente aos seus impulsos e com a prudência deixada totalmente de lado, ergueu a cabeça brevemente, aproximando os lábios dos dele.

De início, o beijo parecia como na noite anterior: um breve encostar de lábios, uma delicadeza e cautela, que aos poucos foi sendo esquecida. Seus lábios se moviam, relembrando o calor e forma uns dos outros, pressionando, como se temessem avançar. Com ousadia, Sakura tocou o lábio inferior de Kakashi com a língua, aprofundando o beijo; suas línguas de tocavam com suavidade, explorando, sentindo a textura uma da outra.

Suas mãos se exploravam mutuamente, enquanto ela acariciava os ombros e pescoço de Kakashi, ele lhe afagava as costas com carinho, apertando-a contra o corpo, como que moldando-a a ele. Mais uma vez, ela sentiu como se estivesse derretendo nos braços do antigo professor, ainda mais quando sentiu que ele a pressionava contra seu peito, fazendo com que seus seios roçassem o tórax firme. Instantaneamente, seus mamilos enrijeceram e um gemido fraco escapou de seus lábios.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior de Sakura, Kakashi interrompeu o beijo para olhá-la fixamente, transmitindo sua angústia em forma de um novo beijo, dessa vez mais intenso, assim como suas carícias. Ele a ergueu brevemente, fazendo-a enlaçá-lo com as pernas e aproximou os quadris de ambos, fazendo-a sentir a crescente ereção, aumentando a febre que os dominava.

Ambos ofegavam, mas não queriam se separar. Mesmo que estivessem em um local inapropriado, a atração e desejo os unia a tal ponto, que não se importavam com mais nada, além de se tocarem, cederem aos instintos. Sakura agarrou os cabelos de Kakashi, puxando-os para trás, enquanto friccionava o corpo contra o dele, aumentando o calor que os cercava. Ela desejava ser tocada de forma mais ousada, mais firme, mas temia verbalizar sua vontade e acabar soando ousada demais; com vagar, pressionou a pelve contra a agora firme ereção, gemendo de prazer com o movimento.

Buscando um contato ais íntimo, Kakashi a manteve segura com uma das mãos próximo à lombar, direcionando a outra por baixo da blusa que ela vestia. Ele tocou a barriga dela com delicadeza, apreciando o contato da pele macia contra seus dedos, sentindo prazer no modo como ela se arrepiou com seu toque. Interrompendo o beijo, ele direcionou os lábios até o pescoço feminino, beijando-lhe toda a pele suave e inclinando-o para trás, depositou um longo beijo na garganta.

As mãos de Sakura ganharam espaço timidamente, antes focadas apenas nos ombros, agora desciam pela extensão das costas de Kakashi, arranhando-o conforme seus corpos se movimentavam. Ela arqueou o corpo, como uma forma de dizer-lhe o que pretendia e entendendo-a bem, ele ergueu a mão que pousara na barriga, direcionando-a para um seio. Ele acariciou a pele aveludada com devoção, mantendo o mamilo entre os dedos, agitando-o com o polegar.

Os sons de prazer que ela emitia fizeram-no intensificar os movimentos, assim como a pressão de seus quadris. Desejava-a com uma intensidade incomum, talvez, somado ao fato de que ela era sua "esposa", o passado que os unia ainda era uma forte influência; ele não sabia ao certo o que provocava tal reação, só tinha certeza de que jamais imaginou que estivesse em uma situação como essa. Quando ele erguia a blusa de Sakura, com intenção de retirá-la, para ter os seios firmes à sua disposição, ouviram uma voz conhecida anunciar:

― Chegamos!

Os dois se separaram bruscamente, como se tivessem sido atingidos por uma descarga elétrica. Sakura se recompôs rapidamente e tão rápido quanto abaixou a blusa, o rubor coloriu sua face. O que pensava que estava fazendo? Estava praticamente montada em Kakashi no quarto de Konohamaru! Que vergonhoso! Ela não se arrependia do que havia feito, mas tinha de confessar: eles tinham um quarto, não era certo invadirem a intimidade do garoto.

Ela pretendia se desculpar, mas Kakashi pousou o indicador em seus lábios, como que para silenciá-la e acenou com a cabeça, em negativa. Rapidamente ele cobriu o rosto com a máscara e saiu do quarto. Ainda assustada com a interrupção, Sakura esperou alguns minutos para sair e só o fez quando estava devidamente recomposta, sem evidências do que pudesse estar fazendo. Não queria que Konohamaru a visse saindo de lá e mais ainda, não queria que ele imaginasse coisas onde nem ela mesma sabia o que era real e o que era fruto de sua imaginação.

l-l-l-l-l

― Entenda, meu caro... eu tentei tirar a ideia da cabeça dele, mas eu o conheço muito bem. É praticamente impossível que ele volte atrás. –Kankuro informou, pousando o indicador no queixo.

― Só queria saber o real motivo dessa mudança. Ele não gosta de ouvir, hm... sugestões? –Questionou Kakashi, de cenho franzido.

Quando Kankuro surgira diante de sua porta, ao entardecer, ele não supunha que a conversa tomaria aquele rumo; o titereiro havia mantido um campo neutro no início, logo depois começaram as perguntas acerca da missão e agora a bomba: Gaara havia mudado seu turno de trabalho. Kakashi sabia que a causa por trás daquela alteração foram as perguntas, mas não esperava que o Kage agisse de uma forma tão radical. Ele ficaria de plantão no período noturno, começando a trabalhar no início da noite e só encerrando o trabalho no início da manhã.

― Gaara é muito orgulhoso, Kakashi. Ele não aceita que as pessoas opinem no que ele faz e isso me inclui na roda, pode ter certeza do que lhe digo. –Bebericou um pouco do saquê em seu copo, voltando a encarar o Hatake. ― Acredito que ele esteja passando por uma má fase, enfrentando dilemas internos, por isso a atitude tão brusca.

― Isso não justifica nada. Ele deve agir como um governante e não pode atuar de forma arbitrariamente, deixando que as emoções interfiram em suas decisões. –Argumentou Kakashi, mantendo a firmeza no olhar.

― Sim, eu sei, mas insisto que não poderei tirar a ideia da cabeça dele, pelo menos não agora que ele está tão... Mordido. Ele ficou furioso quando você saiu da sala, não sei o que está acontecendo, pois faz muito tempo que não o vejo assim. –Completou Kankuro, pensativo.

― Isso terá alguma relação com a festa? –Não custava sondar o terreno e dessa forma, Kakashi poderia confirmar sua desconfiança.

― Você acha que... O que você quer dizer com isso? –Interrogou Kankuro, com os olhos arregalados.

― É só uma suposição: e se ele tiver algum interesse em Sakura, além dos conhecimentos medicinais que ela possui? –Kakashi se odiou por verbalizar aquilo, mas o irmão do Kage precisava saber de suas suspeitas.

― Eu acho que... Nossa, eu não sei. Pode ser que sim, pois notei a forma como ele a tratou e bem... Droga, me desculpe, Kakashi. Eu deveria ter notado antes. –Ele bateu na própria testa, se censurando por ser tão distraído quando estava ao lado de Hana.

― Como eu disse, é apenas uma suposição. De qualquer forma, ele não deve colocar a nossa missão em risco, ou estaremos arruinados. –Alertou, desejando que Kankuro conversasse com Gaara, impedindo suas ações descuidadas.

― Certamente. Quando meu irmão estiver mais calmo, falarei com ele. –Assegurou o titereiro, voltando a olhar fixamente para Kakashi, como se estivesse lendo-o. ― Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? –Questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ao notar o semblante interessado de Kankuro, Kakashi ficou tenso, prevendo o que ele iria perguntar. Como a pergunta fora retórica, ele apenas acenou, esperando sua suspeita se confirmar.

― Você e ela estão... Envolvidos? Por que se não estiverem, vocês estão encarnando a farsa muito bem. Hana, por exemplo, não desconfia de nada. Ela comentou comigo o quanto vocês combinavam e pareciam felizes, enquanto estavam na pista de dança. –Concluiu, exibindo um sorriso malicioso.

Kakashi pensou por um momento; ele não poderia se abrir com Kankuro, afinal, eles não eram assim tão íntimos e o titereiro poderia deixar algo escapar, prejudicando a missão. Não queria compartilhar com ninguém o que vinha acontecendo em seu interior e mais ainda, não queria que soubessem de seu envolvimento com Sakura, que ainda era tão confuso e frágil. Se ele e o irmão quisessem pensar que tudo não passava de uma farsa, melhor! Assim evitariam explicações desnecessárias e os pouparia de ter a vida vigiada, como que para confirmar suas suspeitas.

― Não nego que ela me atrai e muito, mas é melhor que nada aconteça, ou poderemos nos machucar quando tudo isso acabar. –Disse uma meia verdade, notando que a breve resposta satisfez a curiosidade de Kankuro.

Enquanto o titereiro tagarelava trivialidades, Kakashi fez um breve resumo de tudo que vinha acontecendo e decidiu que seria mais prudente. Havia prometido a si mesmo que ficaria longe de Sakura, lhe pouparia sofrimentos desnecessários e manteria a cabeça no lugar, mas bastava que ficassem sozinhos no mesmo ambiente para que a atração que sentiam os unisse, como um imã. Isso quando ele não agia como um idiota, fugindo dela como se estivesse com mil demônios em seu encalço. Olhando para seu copo ainda intocado, ele concluiu que agiria com cautela, sensatez; para isso, precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar, ou poderia cometer alguma besteira, machucando a ambos.

* * *

Então, pessoal... gostaram do capítulo? Confesso que amei escrever esse momento "hot"; não é tão hot, ok, mas foi bom, não? Amo esses dois *-*.  
A frase inicial resume bem o que aconteceu no texto, não? Vamos combinar, ele é meio... co- atchim! -varde. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, não é? Em breve, novas emoções.

Kissus :*


	27. Dor

Olá, pessoal! Finalmente consegui voltar ao ritmo certinho de postagem . Esse capítulo é meio tenso, preparem seus coraçõezinhos. Tenho um aviso nas notas finais, leiam por favor! ^^

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Desenvolver força, coragem e paz interior demanda tempo. Não espere resultados rápidos e imediatos, sob o pretexto de que decidiu mudar. Cada ação que você executa permite que essa decisão se torne efetiva dentro de seu coração."

 **Dalai Lama**

* * *

―X―

O despertador que estava no modo "soneca" soou pela segunda vez, mas Sakura sequer moveu um músculo para desligá-lo. O entorpecimento invadiu sua mente mais uma vez, deixando-a paralisada, ainda deitada na cama. Aquela rotina estava enlouquecendo-a aos poucos e o repentino afastamento de Kakashi não ajudava em nada. Ela estendeu a mão direita para o lado que ele costumava ocupar e seus dedos tocaram o colchão frio, enviando mais uma onda de insatisfação ao seu cérebro.

Desde que seu turno fora alterado, ela mal o via e quando estava saindo para trabalhar, ele chegava e mal a cumprimentava, caindo na cama. O desgosto era evidente, mas ela fazia de tudo para escondê-lo, apesar de perceber Konohamaru e Hana rondando-a para saber o que estava acontecendo. Se seus problemas se resumissem apenas à questão de seu suposto relacionamento, ela poderia lidar mais facilmente, mas eram tantas questões a preocupando... Aquele seria mais um dia de provações, por isso, Sakura se levantou e após tomar um rápido banho, se preparou para mais uma representação de "normalidade".

Viu Hana junto ao Sarutobi na copa e enquanto o "filho" tomava seu desjejum, a moça colocava seu chá em uma xícara, observando-a atentamente. Konohamaru parecia distraído com seu celular – um presente de Kakashi, já que a telefonia móvel estava funcionando perfeitamente ali em Suna – e ficando feliz por ele não ter lhe dirigido o olhar, ela se sentou, recebendo a xícara que a moça lhe estendia.

As coisas no hospital não estavam nada fáceis e ela ainda tinha que vivenciar o clima estranho da casa. Quase três meses haviam se passado desde o incidente com a falta de energia elétrica e muitas circunstâncias haviam se alterado. Mesmo que anteriormente ela havia dito a si mesma que não se arrependeria do último beijo que trocara com Kakashi, a culpa a assolou. Ela não devia ter se deixado levar tão facilmente e ainda mais naquele momento, quando seu medo de perder o "filho" deveria ter sido maior que tudo. Era nisso que dava ficar perto dele, a atração era forte demais para não sucumbir.

Irritada consigo mesma, Sakura balançou a cabeça, ainda sem beber o chá que lhe fora entregue. "Se ao menos o ambiente no hospital estivesse mais pacífico...", lamentou internamente. Nos últimos tempos ela tivera atritos com integrantes da turma médica; muitos não aceitavam que uma pessoa tão jovem pudesse lhes passar conhecimentos e em outros casos, ela tinha que lidar com olhares tortos e comentários maldosos de mulheres, como se ela estivesse fazendo algo condenável.

Um mês antes, Gaara havia anunciado que as turmas seriam fixas e participariam das "aulas" por uma semana, já que o escalão que receberia o treinamento dessa vez seria mais simples, pois se tratava do pessoal da enfermagem. Sakura estava cansada e desanimada, pois tinha muita dificuldade em se portar frente a pessoas tão hostis; Aya, uma mulher jovem, de longos cabelos vermelhos e muito bonita sempre a olhava com malícia, como se soubesse de algo que ela desconhecia. Fora assim desde a segunda-feira e Sakura temia não saber o que tanto havia despertado o interesse daquela mulher. A enfermeira sempre cochichava com duas colegas quando passava perto de seu assento, irritando-a profundamente.

Como se não bastassem os próprios dilemas internos, Sakura ainda tinha que tolerar a presença do Kazekage, que insistia em ir ao hospital ao menos três vezes por semana: na segunda-feira, na quarta e na sexta-feira. Sabendo que por ser uma sexta-feira, ele daria as caras, Sakura não conteve um revirar de olhos. Ela não entendia por que Gaara teimava em impor sua presença, quando ela deixava bem claro em sua postura que não o queria por perto.

Além de tudo, sua mãe lhe enviava cartas constantemente, sempre em tom preocupado; ela se preocupava com a saúde do pai e saber que ele vinha enfrentando dificuldades no tratamento contra o câncer era desalentador. Maldita missão! Precisava ter surgido num dos piores momentos de sua vida?! Sakura queria estar perto do pai, cuidando dele, confortando a mãe... E não vivendo um relacionamento falso e tendo que aturar um Kazekage exibido.

Percebendo que se estendera demais na reflexão, ela saiu de seu transe e bebericou o chá. Para não sair sem comer nada, pegou uma torrada e a mastigou lentamente, mergulhando em pensamentos mais uma vez. Pensava no modo distante com que Kakashi vinha agindo, como se a evitasse a todo custo. Quando chegava o final de semana, nos dias em que não era chamado para plantões, o Hatake preferia sair com os novos amigos a ficar com ela e Konohamaru.

Tudo bem que eles não eram, de fato, uma família, mas o papel de "perfeição" não se representava sozinho! Ela duvidava que as pessoas não comentassem, se atentando ao fato de que mãe e filho ficavam sempre dentro de casa e os três jamais saírem juntos. E se vissem Kakashi saindo com os amigos à noite? Talvez os olhares dos médicos e enfermeiras fossem uma indicação de algo errado em sua vida pessoal e não profissional. A dúvida corroía sua mente, deixando-a cada vez mais confusa.

Konohamaru também havia mudado, ficando muito pouco com ela. Depois de se enturmar na Academia e ganhar o celular, ele também havia se distanciado consideravelmente. O garoto ficava entretido com o smartphone até tarde da noite, aumentando a solidão que Sakura sentia; como um meio de se distrair e não ficar biruta, ela se afundou na leitura. Gastava boa parte do salário na livraria da Torre e até ficou mais próxima da vendedora, trocando indicações de livros, ficando sempre a par das novidades.

Percebendo que Konohamaru havia dito algo, ela retornou à realidade, fingindo que não estava tão relapsa quanto parecia. Ao olhar para o relógio da cozinha, notou que faltava pouco tempo para Kakashi chegar, por isso se apressou, não pretendendo esbarrar com ele pelo caminho. Felizmente ele estaria vindo do último andar, enquanto ela estaria descendo, assim, só teria que andar um pouco mais rápido para evitá-lo.

― Vamos logo, filho. Eu preciso fazer algo antes de realmente começar a trabalhar. –Apressou o Sarutobi, levemente trêmula.

― Certo. –Anuiu Konohamaru, percebendo a tensão e nervosismo da "mãe".

Sakura olhou para Hana e percebeu que a jovem ainda a perscrutava, mas a ignorou. Mesmo que não fosse sua intenção, acabara se afastando da morena, o que certamente, deveria ter causado boa parte do estranhamento que a moça demonstrava. Era como se a antiga Sakura, aquela que existia antes de toda a comoção da missão, renascesse e viesse à tona, querendo dizimar a nova Sakura que começara a surgir. Ela não poderia dizer que estava triste com isso, pois dessa forma, agindo mais reservadamente, ela evitava de se machucar.

Foi até o quarto e pegou a bolsa e quando retornou à copa, viu que Hana retirava os utensílios da mesa. Sakura a observou em silêncio, notando o semblante abatido que ela exibia. Estaria acontecendo algo de ruim entre ela e Kankuro? Rapidamente, assim como surgiu, ela varreu o pensamento para longe, pois tinha os próprios "monstros" para lidar e dúvidas a tirar. Aquela era sua última oportunidade para saber o que Aya tinha a esconder, ou revelar e aproveitaria essa chance. Decidida, ela foi até o quarto de Konohamaru e o chamou, apressada; algo lhe dizia que estava prestes a saber de algo que não a agradaria em absoluto, por isso precisava se fortalecer, preparar-se psicologicamente para o que quer que fosse que estava por vir.

Após deixar Konohamaru na Academia, Sakura andou o mais depressa que conseguiu, indo em direção à sala que costumava usar. Notou que alguns enfermeiros começavam a chegar, atrapalhando seus planos. Conformou-se por ter que esperar um pouco mais até o momento do confronto e assim e seguiu com sua "aula", como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Mesmo tentando manter a firmeza na fala, nos gestos e postura, ela não pôde deixar de ficar abalada, mais uma vez, ao passar por Aya e ouvir brevemente os sussurros; a raiva que Sakura sentiu com aquela provocação deixou-a paralisada por um momento, mas tendo a consciência de que resolveria aquela situação naquele mesmo dia, fez com que relaxasse aos poucos. Ao fim do seu turno, Sakura observou todos se levantarem e quando percebeu que a mulher saía, acompanhada das colegas, soltou, antes que se arrependesse:

― Aya! Você poderia esperar um pouco, quero falar com você... a sós. –Completou, ao perceber que uma das enfermeiras que a acompanhava voltara a se sentar.

Notando que não teria escapatória, a ruiva fez um sinal para as colegas saírem e se aproximou de Sakura, que estava recostada à mesa, de frente para a porta da sala. Aya mantinha um riso frouxo nos lábios, como se estivesse desafiando a Haruno, mas ela não se deixou intimidar. Umedeceu o lábios com a ponta da língua, sentindo a tensão tomar conta de seu corpo mais uma vez.

― Não pude deixar de notar os risos e cochichos quando passo por você. Há algo que queira me dizer? –Questionou Sakura, orgulhosa de si mesma por ter mantido a voz firme.

― Eu não lhe devo satisfações, senhora Hatake. –Retorquiu Aya, em tom de deboche.

― Levando em consideração as circunstâncias em que estamos, eu tenho todo o direito de saber o que você anda falando, já que suas risadas e cochichos se referem à minha pessoa. –Sakura colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e completou: ― Diga logo o que é e acabaremos com isso de uma vez por todas.

― Bem, já que você quer acabar logo com isso, serei direta. –Aya abriu um largo sorriso, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente. ― Acontece, "senhora Hatake"... –Mais uma vez, o deboche era presente em sua voz. ― Que a senhora é uma chifruda!

Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e sabia que havia empalidecido. O medo da farsa ser descoberta deixando-a levemente trêmula e ofegante. Não, não seria possível! Seria? Ela pedira a Kakashi para caso ele se envolvesse com alguém, que ele mantivesse a discrição! Como ele permitia que alguém soubesse de suas aventuras? Ela precisava descobrir mais e obviamente, Aya estava bem informada, como havia suspeitado de início.

― O que a faz ter tanta certeza, Aya? –Inquiriu Sakura, em tom mordaz. A cabeça começava a latejar, consequência do estresse que vinha passando, aliado à tensão do confronto.

― Bem, talvez o fato de que todos os finais de semana o seu esposo frequente uma das casas noturnas mais... hm... suspeitas de Suna!? –Aya disse, gargalhando ao final da sentença. ― Não é segredo para ninguém, talvez só a senhora não saiba. Ou finge não saber. –Supôs, ferina.

Ante à provocação, Sakura não soube o que dizer. Temendo falar algo que não devia, ela se manteve em silêncio, odiando Kakashi pela humilhação pública que certamente recairia em sua cabeça. Custava ser discreto? Ele sempre fora circunspeto, por que havia mudado justamente quando a situação pedia tal cuidado? Exalando com força, Sakura ergueu a cabeça, não deixando Aya perceber o quanto a revelação havia lhe abalado.

― Então é isso... você sabe! –Deduziu a ruiva, rindo ainda mais. ― Devo supor que saiba que eu já dormi com ele um tempo atrás, não? –Interpelou, arqueando uma sobrancelha bem delineada.

― O que quer que ele tenha feito no passado não é da minha conta. –Murmurou Sakura, chocada. Aquele mulher queria provocá-la, isso era óbvio, mas a troco de quê?

― Vejo que você é conformada. –Riu-se, balançando a cabeça. ― Só para constar, foi no início do ano passado, ou seja, vocês já estavam casados, não é mesmo? Por isso eu digo, "senhora Hatake"... a senhora é uma corna.

A última palavra ecoou em sua mente por vários segundos e fazendo o possível para não mostrar-se insegura, Sakura manteve a firmeza na postura, o olhar preso aos olhos castanhos de Aya. Rapidamente buscou algo que pudesse dizer para terminar aquela conversa e como um milagre, a carta de sua shishou surgiu para salvá-la.

― Mesmo que não seja da sua conta, a título de esclarecimento, lhe digo que nosso casamento é recente; tivemos um relacionamento anos antes, que resultou no nosso filho, Yoshiaki, mas apenas recentemente firmamos um compromisso. –Mais uma vez, orgulhosa por manter o tom de voz equilibrado, Sakura sorriu brevemente, mesmo que internamente estivesse a ponto de gritar, extravasar aquela tensão. ― E certamente, quando ele sai, como você disse, é em companhia de algum amigo e eu não posso culpá-lo pelas amizades que ele tem feito aqui em Suna. Eu confio nele.

Aquela era uma mentira deslavada e mal Sakura terminou sua pronúncia, sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Tensa, ela apertou a borda da mesa, temendo quebrar o tampo de madeira. Externamente, ela parecia relaxada e confiante, mas internamente estava uma bagunça.

― Como você é estúpida! –Gritou Aya, exasperada. ― Não enxerga as coisas ou finge não enxergar? Sua burra! Ah, devo imaginar que isso se trata de chifres trocados, não? As pessoas veem e sabem que Gaara-sama vem lhe ver quase todos os dias. Você não tem vergonha? Aqui é o nosso local de trabalho!

― Eu exijo respeito, Aya. –Ordenou Sakura, notando o rubor na pele clara da ruiva. ― Você acha que é assim, me provoca durante a semana inteira e destila o seu veneno, achando que eu cairia facilmente? E ainda tem o desplante de insinuar que o Kazekage é meu amante?!

― Eu não estou mentindo. –Assegurou a mulher, erguendo o punho. ― Tudo o que eu disse é verdade e eu vejo como ele a olha, só um burro que não percebe. Como suporta isso, essa vida dupla? Ter um marido que a trai e você agir do mesmo modo?

― Você está passando dos limites, cuidado com o que diz. –Advertiu Sakura, sentindo o calor causado pela raiva circular por seu corpo. ― O que você quer com tudo isso? Quer que eu expulse o Kakashi de casa, sem ter provas da traição, como você diz? Dessa forma ele fica livre para você, não? Aliás, por que vocês não ficaram juntos mesmo? Ele a dispensou sem mais nem menos?

Como excelente kunoichi que era, Sakura previu o movimento de Aya e segurou o pulso da mulher antes que a mão espalmada atingisse seu rosto. Ela sabia que não era certo provocá-la dessa maneira, mas não se conteve. Apesar da dor que sentiu ao verbalizar aquelas palavras, Sakura soube que elas eram necessárias, até para ela mesma, afinal, não fora aquilo que havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke?

― Sua cretina! Eu te odeio! –Gritou Aya, tentando livrar o pulso do agarro firme da mão da Haruno. ― Minha vontade é de enchê-la de sopapos!

― Querida, acredito que você não sabe nada sobre mim. –Sussurrou Sakura, perigosamente. ― Além de médica, também sou uma kunoichi especializada em combate, você não quer que eu me defenda, não é mesmo? –Provocou, apertando um pouco mais o pulso pálido em sua mão.

― Largue meu pulso, sua estúpida! –Exigiu a ruiva, sendo prontamente atendida. Com o impulso que havia dado para se afastar de Sakura, Aya acabou cambaleando, perdendo a compostura. ― Ele ainda vai voltar para mim, ouça o que eu digo! E todos vão ter provas do seu casinho com Gaara-sama! –Ameaçou, seguindo em direção à saída.

Sakura sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas deu a volta na mesa, pegou sua bolsa e caminhou em direção à porta, massageando as têmporas, sentindo a dor de cabeça voltar com mais intensidade. Assim que tirou a chave da fechadura, ao se virar para ir embora, ela trombou em um corpo e rapidamente ficou em guarda, mas relaxou brevemente ao ver quem era.

― Kazekage. –Murmurou, desgostosa.

― Sakura! –Cumprimentou-a, animado. ― Como foi o seu dia? –Questionou, sorrindo.

― Normal. –Respondeu simplesmente, começando a se afastar.

Um pouco mais adiante, ela viu dois guardas que começaram a acompanhar Gaara recentemente e fechou ainda mais o semblante. O mau-humor da manhã havia retornado com força total e a "perseguição" do ruivo piorava seu estado de espírito; atrás de si, ele tagarelava, falando sobre a partida dos estrangeiros – os quais ela também não gostava – e a festa de despedida que seria naquela noite. Sem lhe dar a menor atenção, ela seguia seu caminho pensando que havia se atrasado demais para pegar Konohamaru na Academia. O garoto ficaria irritado por ter de esperá-la, mas aquela era a menor de suas preocupações.

Gaara continuava falando e Sakura nem se esforçou para fingir que o escutava, a cabeça fervilhava, mil maneiras de confrontar Kakashi tomando forma em sua mente, até que de repente, ele parou à sua frente e só nesse momento, ela percebeu que estavam na entrada principal do hospital. Assustada com a aparição do Kazekage à sua frente, arregalou os olhos, indignada, como que pedindo que ele saísse apenas com o olhar. Como Gaara a olhava com expectativa, imaginou que ele lhe perguntara algo, por isso questionou, fingindo calma:

― O que disse? –Deu um sorriso amarelo, ansiosa por ir embora para casa.

― Eu disse que é estranho você receber mais uma carta de sua mãe. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? –Perguntou, tenso.

― Em Konoha ainda não há meios de comunicação modernos. Cartas entre Vilas serão proibidas? –Retorquiu, irritada. Sua vida e as de seus familiares não diziam respeito a ninguém e ela não estava a fim de dividir aquilo, principalmente com o Kazekage.

― Calma, eu não quis ser grosseiro. –Defendeu-se Gaara, erguendo ambas as mãos. ― Aqui, tome.

Ele estendeu o pergaminho e Sakura o pegou, enfiando-o na abertura da bolsa. Agradeceu e saiu apressada, antes que o Kage decidisse segui-la novamente, mas por mais que tivesse apertado o passo, ainda pôde escutá-lo se despedindo, afirmando que a veria na festa. Revirando os olhos, ela seguiu até a Academia e como previsto, Konohamaru a esperava com uma carranca evidente em seu rosto, mesmo que a máscara cobrisse boa parte dele.

― Está atrasada, Sakura. –Resmungou, erguendo a mãozinha, enlaçando-a à dela.

Mesmo nervosa, Sakura deixou um leve riso escapar. Konohamaru sempre despertaria o melhor que havia nela, mesmo que brevemente e isso lhe trouxe um pouco de paz.

―X―

A chuva tão rara no deserto surgiu rapidamente, fazendo com que as pessoas que até então andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas de Suna procurassem abrigo. Em questão de minutos, o tempo havia mudado, causando estranhamento em Sakura; ela nunca tinha visto algo tão repentino, nem mesmo em Konoha, onde chovia com certa frequência. Estava parada diante da janela da cozinha, observando as gotas grossas batendo contra o vidro, pensando em como se portaria na bendita festa. O confronto entre ela e Kakashi havia sido adiado, pois o homem já não estava em casa quando ela retornara.

Ela e Konohamaru haviam acabado de lavar a louça do almoço e mesmo que Sakura tivesse comido muito pouco – por conta da tensão –, participou ativamente da conversa durante a refeição. Não queria levantar mais suspeitas acerca de seu mau-humor. Após se alimentar, o garoto anunciou que dormiria um pouco, pois não queria ficar muito cansado na festa. Hana tinha terminado de guardar os utensílios e a olhava com o semblante preocupado; Sakura era grata pela ajuda jovem e mais ainda, por ela ter alterado seus dias de trabalho, ficando ali boa parte da semana.

― Você não acha essa chuva muito esquisita, Hana? –Perguntou, se virando em direção à jovem. O som da máquina de lavar roupas chegava aos seus ouvidos, deixando-a incomodada.

― Eu... Não acho. Aqui acontece muito dessas coisas e às vezes passamos por muitas tempestades também, sorte que essa chuva não se transformou em uma. –Hana anuiu, feliz por Sakura ter dito algo. O silêncio da rósea deixava-a acuada.

― Entendo... mesmo assim, acho tão estranho. Acredito que já me acostumei ao clima árido daqui. –Completou, saindo da cozinha, indo em direção ao quarto. ― Você vai precisar de algo para hoje à noite, Hana?

― N-não, eu tenho tudo o que preciso. E a senho... você vai precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa? –Questionou solícita, seguindo-a.

― Acredito que não. Para ser sincera, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ir à essa festa. –Confessou abrindo a porta do quarto. ― Fico feliz por aqueles porcos estarem indo embora, finalmente. –Declarou, sorrindo brevemente. ― Vou me deitar um pouco e depois decidirei o que fazer.

― Certo. Enquanto isso eu vou retirar a roupa da máquina. –Anunciou, após perceber que o som do processo de centrifugação havia cessado.

Sakura mudou de postura assim que Hana se afastou, tonando-se séria. Fechou a porta do quarto e se lembrou da carta de sua mãe; queria lê-la antes que Konohamaru acordasse, ou Kakashi chegasse. Aproveitaria a oportunidade de estar sozinha para ver o que Mebuki lhe escrevera. Pegou o pergaminho na bolsa e se sentou na cama, no lado em que costumava ocupar. Respirou fundo e começou a ler, percebendo imediatamente o tom triste das palavras ali grafadas. Sua mãe dava voltas, falando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, deixando-a preocupada.

Com um aperto no peito, ela continuou a leitura e ao chegar ao fim do texto, olhou para o vazio, deixando o pergaminho cair de suas mãos. Seu coração batia acelerado, a respiração era escassa, restando-lhe buscar ar pela boca. O desespero a fez tremer violentamente e suas pernas cederam, fazendo-a cair ajoelhada ao lado da cama. A cabeça, antes já dolorida, agora latejava, como se ela estivesse próxima a um colapso.

― Não, não pode ser! –Murmurou, chocada. Os olhos vidrados, lutavam contra as lágrimas que se formavam.

Levando uma mão ao peito, Sakura tentou se acalmar, respirar com mais vagar, mas as palavras grafadas no papel dançavam diante de seus olhos, impossibilitando sua recuperação. De repente, uma dor muito forte na cabeça fez com que ela perdesse os sentidos, caindo pesadamente ao lado da cama.

―X―

Após finalizar as atividades que tinha se proposto, Hana decidiu que verificaria com Sakura se ela iria mesmo à festa, pois não queria ir sozinha, apesar de ter ficado boa parte do tempo com Kankuro na confraternização anterior. O pequeno "Yoshiaki" havia saído do quarto, alegando que não conseguira dormir e estava assistindo TV na sala, entediado. Vendo-o sem a máscara, Hana imaginou que Kakashi seria tão bem apessoado quanto o filho; riu-se imaginando por que havia pensado naquilo justamente naquele instante, já que tinha visto o garoto sem a máscara outras vezes. Talvez a preocupação com a situação de Sakura estivesse deixando-a mais suscetível a pensamentos tolos, concluiu mentalmente.

Ela não precisava escutar ao mexericos de ninguém para saber que o casamento da patroa e amiga não estava indo nada bem. Hana sentia a tensão de Sakura todos os dias e as coisas só ficaram complicadas após a troca de turno de Kakashi, imposta pelo cunhado, fato este que a deixou confusa. Gaara teria algum interesse em Sakura?! Isso era ridículo, pois a amiga era uma mulher casada! A não ser que o cunhado fosse tão despudorado, a ponto de tentar seduzir a esposa de um de seus homens de confiança.

Balançando a cabeça em negativa, ela pegou a bolsa que deixara na área de serviço e bateu à porta do quarto do casal, esperando que Sakura a atendesse; ela bateu novamente, dessa vez chamando-a pelo nome, mas sem obter resposta. Talvez ela tivesse dormido, ou estaria tomando um banho e já começando a se preparar para a festa, afinal, ela saíra há pouco. Não era possível que o sono dela fosse tão profundo, ou estava errada? Hana não pretendia ir embora sem saber o que a rósea havia decidido, por isso, notando que "Yoshiaki" a observava, pediu:

― Yoshiaki-kun, você poderia ver se sua mamãe está dormindo, por favor? Ela ficou de me confirmar algo.

― Claro. –Konohamaru se levantou, sem se dar ao trabalho de desligar o aparelho de televisão. ― Sakura! –Chamou alto, antes de abrir a porta.

De onde estava, Hana observou a cama vazia, ainda completamente arrumada e estranhou. Viu o garoto seguir em direção ao banheiro e voltar com o cenho franzido.

― Ela não está aqui. –Crispou os lábios, confuso. ― Tem certeza que ela disse que estaria no quarto?

― Sim, ela disse que iria se deitar um pouco. –Anuiu Hana, adentrando o quarto. ― Oh meu Kami, será que alguém entrou pela janela? –Deduziu, em pânico ao ver a janela entreaberta.

Sabendo que a moça poderia estar certa, Konohamaru se aproximou da janela e ao se virar para dizer que não poderia saber se alguém estivera ali, por conta da ausência de rastros, se assustou ao ver Sakura caída no chão. Ele parou, sentindo o coração bater acelerado e o grito de surpresa ficar preso na garganta. Reagindo, mesmo ante ao choque, ele se dirigiu até o corpo estirado no chão e chamou por Hana.

― Hana, vá chamar meu pai! Rápido! –Gritou, desesperado.

― O que aconteceu? –Preocupou-se Hana, indo de encontro ao garoto.

― Eu não sei. Ela está... morta? Pelo amor de Kami, me diga que não! –Bradou, segurando o rosto de Sakura entre as mãos.

― Kami-sama! –Exclamou Hana, vendo-a inconsciente. ― Ela não está morta, pequeno Yoshi, se acalme. –Tranquilizou-o, ao tocar o pulso delicado da amiga e lhe sentir a respiração. ― Vou atrás do seu pai e pedir que algum médico venha até aqui, não se preocupe.

Hana saiu apressada, jogando a bolsa em cima do sofá, rezando intimamente para que Sakura estivesse bem, que não tivesse nenhuma sequela do que quer que seja que tivesse a afligido e voltasse a ser a mesma pessoa de quando elas se conheceram. Apesar da distância imposta pela "patroa", Hana a compreendia. Sabia que sua impulsividade afastava algumas pessoas, mas ela só não tinha certeza se o afastamento de Sakura se devia aos problemas que vinha enfrentando ou à sua presença. Imaginando onde Kakashi estaria, ela subiu os degraus que a levaria ao andar do Kazekage de dois em dois.

―X―

― Kami-sama, não deixe nada de ruim acontecer, eu lhe rogo! –Konohamaru chorava, a cabeça de Sakura pousada em seu colo. ― Por favor!?

Enquanto as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, escorrendo por seu rosto, o garoto rezava baixinho. O que quer que tenha acontecido com ela, deveria ter sido grave, pois sabe-se lá há quanto tempo ela estava inconsciente. E se Orochimaru tivesse descoberto sua localização e atacado Sakura? Pensando melhor, isso não fazia sentido, pois ele teria ido atrás dele e não dela. "Diabos, não consigo pensar direito!"

Como não sabia o que fazer, ele pousou a cabeça de Sakura delicadamente no chão e correu para a sala, pegando seu celular em cima do sofá. Secou as lágrimas, voltou ao quarto e com mãos trêmulas, fez uma rápida busca na internet. Logo encontrou o que buscava e agindo conforme o site especializado em saúde ensinava, virou gentilmente o rosto de Sakura para o lado e ergueu as pernas dela, verificando se não havia qualquer tipo de acessório que poderia prender-lhe a circulação. Em pouco menos de um minuto ela reagiu, os olhos desfocados, confusa.

Ainda segurando os membros flácidos de Sakura, Konohamaru sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo, aliviado e feliz por ter conseguido ajudá-la. A preocupação ainda persistia, pois ele não sabia mais como agir, já que no site não dizia mais nada, entretanto, ele daria o máximo de si para que tudo corresse da melhor forma possível.

― Sakura... É o Konohamaru. Você está bem? –Perguntou, vendo que ela buscava-o com o olhar.

― Kono-kun! –Pareceu surpresa. ― Pode... me soltar agora.

― Eu... Claro. –Ele hesitaria, mas apesar de zonza, a médica ali ainda era ela. ― Vou ajudá-la a se levantar. –Ofereceu-se, soltando-a com cuidado.

― Obrigada. –Agradeceu Sakura, ainda fragilizada.

Com extrema atenção, ele a ajudou a se erguer e suspeitando que a "mãe" ainda estivesse tonta, ele a ajudou a se deitar. Konohamaru não sabia se devia estimulá-la, forçá-la a falar, por isso a observou atentamente, agradecendo a todos os deuses por trazê-la de volta. Imaginou onde Hana estaria e por que diabos o socorro estava demorando tanto, ele era apenas uma criança, afinal. Se porventura a situação saísse de seu controle, ele se veria perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

― Você está melhor? O que está sentindo? –A preocupação falou mais alto que o temor e ele se viu perguntando.

― Eu... estou com dor e um pouco tonta. –Resmungou de olhos fechados, levando uma mão à cabeça.

― A Hana foi chamar um médico e o sensei. –Informou, subindo na cama e ficando ao lado dela. ― Diabos, Sakura! Eu achei que você tinha morrido! –Murmurou, a voz falhando devido a vontade de chorar novamente.

Sakura apenas o olhou e sorriu brevemente, grata pelo zelo que o Sarutobi lhe dedicara. Forçando-se a pensar no que tinha acontecido para que desmaiasse, Sakura não pôde evitar uma nova onda de dor, dessa vez começando em seu peito. Levando a mão em direção ao ponto que doía, ela finalmente cedeu às lágrimas, sentindo a cabeça doer a cada soluço que deixava escapar.

Konohamaru assistia à cena paralisado, preocupado. Temia que ela estivesse sentindo algo mais grave, por isso se desesperou, voltando a chorar. Mais uma vez, ele se viu fazendo orações, pedindo à Kami que ele fizesse Sakura voltar ao normal, que ela falasse com ele. Agarrou a mão dela, tirando-a do colo e pediu, angustiado:

― Pelo amor de Kami, Sakura... O que está acontecendo? Me diz, por favor?!

― Eu... Não consigo. –Gaguejou ainda chorando, aflita. ― A... a carta.

Konohamaru saiu da cama para procurar a tal carta e ao pisar no chão, sentiu que havia chutado algo para debaixo da cama; se agachou para ver o que era e se surpreendeu ao ver um pergaminho. Notando que era àquilo que ela se referia, ele leu o texto rapidamente e arregalou os olhos, surpreso com seu conteúdo. Finalmente entendia o que havia acontecido e sentiu seu coração se desfazer em mil pedaços diante da dor que presenciava.

Ele agarrou a mão de Sakura novamente e se assustou quando Kakashi chegou com Hana e uma médica jovem; sua surpresa se ampliou ao notar a lividez do Hatake, que apesar do uso da máscara, era visível na parte que a máscara não cobria. Viu quando ele estacou, surpreso, sem saber como agir, assim como estiver momentos antes.

― Eu preciso examinar a dona Sakura. –A doutora informou, olhando diretamente para Konohamaru, que ainda segurava a mão de sua "mãe".

― Ah, claro. Me desculpe. –Murmurou, soltando-a e se afastando, ainda segurando a carta.

― O que aconteceu? –Questionou Kakashi, se dirigindo a Konohamaru.

― Ela desmaiou e bem... depois começou a chorar. –Respondeu simplesmente, as lágrimas insistindo em se formar novamente.

― Por que ela desmaiou? –Perguntou Kakashi novamente, dirigindo o olhar em direção à Sakura, que tentava conversar com a médica.

― O pai dela... morreu. –Estendeu o pergaminho em direção a Kakashi e correu para abraçar Hana, que ficou em choque com a revelação.

* * *

Confesso que me deu uma dorzinha no coração escrever esse capítulo, mas foi necessário cada acontecimento aqui descrito... enfim, espero que vocês entendam e me perdoem qualquer coisa ^^.

Meu aviso é: tomei vergonha na cara e fiz uma página nova e "decente" para postar novidades, avisos, etc; é só procurar "APR Pereira Fanfics" no Facebook. Não envio o link porque aqui buga todinho.Não se esqueçam de curtir ^^.

Até breve! Kissus :*


	28. Acertos

Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?

Gente, está caindo uma chuva absurdamente forte, por isso serei breve, antes que a net caia... hahaha. Nos vemos nas notas finais ;).

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura.

* * *

"Acredite na força que vem de dentro, acredite na força do interior, força essa de maior poder e manipulação."

 **Hélène Françoise**

* * *

―X―

O olhar de Masumi era tranquilo, apesar da tensão ao seu redor; Sakura tentava balbuciar respostas para as perguntas que a mulher jovem lhe dirigia, mas os soluços eram incessantes, causando dores em seu tórax a cada movimento involuntário que o corpo gerava. Como médica e também como paciente, a Haruno sabia muito bem o que provocara seu súbito desmaio: o estresse que vinha sentindo, aliado ao trauma emocional e mais ainda, a recente hiperventilação. Ela não estava em condições de verbalizar aquilo, por isso apenas se deixou manusear pela doutora, soerguendo o corpo e se sentando, facilitando o trabalho.

Masumi lhe aferiu a pressão, colocou um oxímetro em seu dedo anelar e ligou uma pequena lanterna, examinando seus olhos de longe, sem tocá-la no rosto. Entretida com o atendimento, Sakura sequer ouviu o que acontecia no quarto, ignorando o fato de que Kakashi dispensava Hana, que prometera vir na manhã seguinte. As ondas de dor envolviam seu corpo, se misturando à culpa; estar longe de sua mãe naquele momento tão delicado era torturante! As lágrimas insistiam em se formar, deixando-a frustrada.

Lembrou-se de algumas palavras escritas na carta: "Decidi lhe avisar só depois do enterro, minha querida, pois sei muito bem que você faria o possível para voltar para Konoha, mas a sua missão não pode ser interrompida; nós aqui não pudemos salvar o seu pai da doença, agora, mais que nunca, você deve dar o seu melhor para salvar o menino Konohamaru." A lembrança lhe trouxe um novo ímpeto de choro, mas ela se conteve, não poderia se deixar fragmentar em inúmeros pedaços mais uma vez. Precisava ser forte, não havia retorno, seu pai jazia embaixo da terra e mesmo que a mãe sofresse, ela teria apoio das amigas, não estaria completamente só.

Sentiria a dor do luto sim, mas tentaria se reerguer e como Mebuki dissera, ela tinha um dever e uma promessa a cumprir. Manteria sua concentração focada na missão, lutaria contra tudo e todos para proteger Konohamaru, era uma questão de honra; apesar da tristeza, Sakura engoliu o choro e voltou a prestar atenção ao que Masumi dizia. Ouviu que estava com a pressão arterial muito alterada e que a mulher estava estudando a possibilidade de lhe receitar um leve calmante.

― Bem, precisarei fazer algumas perguntas, como a senhora sabe. –A jovem informou, sorrindo gentilmente. ― Qual foi o motivo do seu desmaio?

― Eu... estava muito tensa. –Secou as lágrimas restantes e suspirou. ― Bastante estressada... e saber da morte do meu pai foi demais para mim. Ele estava com câncer, mas aparentemente, estava avançado demais para que conseguissem ajudá-lo.

― Entendo. Essa doença... Ela é maldita! –Queixou-se Masumi, pesarosa. ―Sinto muito por sua perda, não sei o que dizer para confortá-la. –Analisando atentamente o rosto de Sakura, questionou: ― A senhora se alimentou direito hoje?

― Obrigada. –Agradeceu, engolindo em seco e pesou se mentiria ou não para a mulher. ― Mais ou menos. –Admitiu, corando brevemente.

― Com o clima que temos aqui na Vila, deve-se dar atenção especial à alimentação, dona Sakura! –Advertiu, franzindo o cenho. ― A senhora sabe a data de sua última menstruação? –Inquiriu, desconfiada.

― Eu não faço ideia. –Reconheceu Sakura, encabulada.

― E sua última relação sexual, foi recente? –Perguntou Masumi, seriamente, mas fora traída por um leve rubor nas bochechas.

― Eu... –Sakura corou, compreendendo as suspeitas da médica. Olhou em direção à Kakashi, que as observava com interesse. Hana e Konohamaru haviam saído do quarto, deixando-a desconfortável. ― Você quer saber se eu estou grávida?! –Encarou-a, constrangida. Soltou um riso nervoso e disfarçou o incômodo. ― Isso é impossível, doutora! Quando eu disse que não me lembrava a data da última menstruação, é por que eu injeto anticoncepcional de supressão, daquele trimestral.

― Oh, eu... compreendo. Mas a senhora bem sabe que esses anticoncepcionais contínuos também são passíveis a falhas, não sabe? –Interrogou, desviando o olhar para o estetoscópio que tinha nas mãos.

― Sim, eu sei, mas eu não estou grávida, eu lhe asseguro. –Sakura tocou ambas as mãos de Masumi, ainda sentindo-se trêmula.

― Bem, se a senhora tem tanta certeza, receitarei o calmante. –Anunciou, recolhendo os objetos deixados em cima da cama. ― Vocês tiveram muita sorte em me encontrar aqui; eu estava examinando Temari-san e quando Hana surgiu, desesperada, vim prontamente.

― Oh! Temari está aqui?! Eu não sabia! –Exclamou Sakura, surpresa com aquela informação.

― Eles chegaram há pouco. Eu fui receber o casal na entrada da Vila. –Kakashi interviu, se aproximando.

Sakura não deu atenção à Kakashi, voltando o olhar para a médica novamente. Então era aquilo que Gaara estava lhe dizendo no hospital? Se ela tivesse escutado, não estaria sendo pega de surpresa. Sabia que poderia soar bisbilhoteira demais, mas ficara curiosa quanto ao estado de saúde da irmã de Gaara. Estaria acontecendo alguma epidemia em Konoha, ou algo semelhante? Temendo soar indelicada, ou dar brechas de que suspeitava de ações de Orochimaru, apenas perguntou, preocupada:

― O que ela tem é grave? Há algo de errado em Konoha, que minha mãe não tenha mencionado?

― Oh não! Não se preocupe, não é nada que deva se preocupar... Ela está grávida. –Informou, abrindo um largo sorriso. ― Gaara-sama terá seu primeiro sobrinho, ou sobrinha. –Completou, se levantando. ― Eu enviarei seu calmante, Sakura-san; um garoto da farmácia virá entregá-lo, tudo bem? Lhe estimo melhoras e forças nesse momento difícil.

― Eu... É claro. Obrigada, Masumi. –Agradeceu, ainda em aturdida com a revelação.

― Eu a acompanho, doutora. –Ofereceu-se Kakashi, seguindo a jovem loira.

Sakura permaneceu sentada na cama, as mãos apoiando a cabeça que ainda latejava. Instantes após a saída de Kakashi, Konohamaru entrou no quarto, o semblante abatido, apesar do banho recém tomado – visto que ele mudara de roupa e tinha os cabelos molhados. Os olhinhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela não saberia ao certo se por conta do choro ou se por uma irritação causada pelo xampu. Ele se aproximou rapidamente e a abraçou, mantendo-a presa entre os braços até que Sakura desmoronou novamente, chorando no ombro do garoto.

Konohamaru afagava as costas da "mãe", tentando consolá-la, mostrando que estaria ali para o que ela precisasse. O Sarutobi poderia imaginar o tamanho da dor que ela sentia, afinal, ele sofrera algo semelhante. Acariciou os cabelos rosados, transmitindo carinho com seu gesto, desejando que pudesse colar os pedaços do coração partido dela com aquele abraço. Mesmo contra sua vontade, ele se afastou brevemente, desfazendo o abraço. Queria que Sakura voltasse a ser a mulher de outrora, aquela que ele começara a conhecer melhor assim que chegaram em Suna. Encarando-a, transmitia seu esmero através dos olhos, entretanto, desejando ao menos seu bem-estar físico, murmurou:

― Sakura, vá tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça... eu estarei aqui te esperando.

Como um autômato, ela atendeu ao garoto e seguiu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Despiu-se vagarosamente, soltou os cabelos e girou o registro do chuveiro, sem se importar em regular a temperatura. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o jato de água morna atingir seus cabelos e conforme a água escorria e seus olhos seguiam o exemplo da ducha; em segundos, Sakura chorava copiosamente, controlando os soluços, para não correr o risco de que Konohamaru a escutasse.

Demorou no banho o tempo necessário para que se acalmasse e colocasse os pensamentos em ordem. Lavou os cabelos com extrema calma e ao despejar o condicionar em uma das mãos, acabou apertando a embalagem com muita força, despejando boa parte do produto no chão. Praguejou em voz alta, odiando sua falta de controle. Lembrou-se do que sua mãe escrevera: "... apesar da dor, a vida precisa continuar...". Mas era tão difícil pensar dessa forma!

Como Mebuki podia agir com tranquilidade após a morte do marido? Sakura fora imprudente ao não dar atenção aos lamentos e suposições nas cartas anteriores? Como médica, ela sabia que células cancerígenas eram difíceis de se controlar, mas sinceramente, não esperava perder seu pai para a doença. Acreditava que, com os avanços da medicina em Konoha, tudo se ajeitaria e quando retornasse, poderia abraçar o pai novamente.

O pensamento de não vê-lo nunca mais lhe trouxe uma nova onda de tristeza, mas magicamente, não chorou. Não poderia demonstrar fraqueza ou desespero, teria que manter o exterior pacífico, sereno; queria apenas poder dormir um pouco e esquecer ao menos por algumas horas a dor que a invadia. Com isso em mente, após retirar o condicionador dos fios róseos, saiu do box e se vestiu com o roupão. Enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos e foi para o quarto, encontrando Konohamaru sentando na cama, à sua espera. Ao lado do "filho" havia uma sacola da farmácia do hospital e ao olhá-lo com mais atenção, ela notou a tensão no corpo diminuto. Ele segurava um copo descartável em uma mão e a cartela de comprimidos na outra, estendendo-os em sua direção.

― Um garoto trouxe o remédio a mando da doutora. O sensei... –Hesitou, olhando-a com atenção. ― Ele foi chamado, mais uma vez. Parece que o cabeça de fósforo acha que ele não tem o que fazer aqui.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas o olhou de volta, tentando não pensar em Kakashi. Seu antigo professor era a última pessoa que ela gostaria de se lembrar, por isso tomou um comprimido, amassando o copo após beber a água. Descartou o objeto no banheiro e quando retornou, retirou a toalha dos cabelos, jogando-a de qualquer jeito no criado-mudo. Pegou uma calcinha e a vestiu, em seguida escolheu um vestido tomara-que-caia e o passou pela cabeça, vestindo-o por cima do roupão. Assim que estava composta, retirou-o com certa dificuldade e pegou um protetor térmico e uma escova, a fim de secar os cabelos.

― Hey, se você me avisasse que já iria se trocar, eu teria ido para o banheiro ou algo assim. –Resmungou o garoto, notando a seriedade da Haruno. Ao vê-la se dirigir à penteadeira, passando o spray no comprimento dos cabelos, ele a seguiu, pegando o secador. ― Eu quero ajudá-la, Sakura. Permita que eu faça ao menos isso por você, por favor?

Sem forças para negar ou afirmar, ela deixou que Konohamaru agisse. O garoto soube lidar muito bem com o secador e a escova, deixando os cabelos secos rapidamente, sem queimá-la no processo. Tamanho cuidado deixou-a sensibilizada e Sakura teve de se controlar para não cair no choro mais uma vez. Sorrindo brevemente para o reflexo do Sarutobi, ela se levantou e se dirigiu à cama, sendo seguida de perto por ele.

― Olha, eu sei que palavras não irão te ajudar muito, pelo menos não agora... Mas eu quero que você saiba que essa dor vai passar. Demora, é horrível saber que nunca mais poderá vê-lo, não poderá abraçá-lo, sentir o cheiro, o calor... no entanto, nós nos fortalecemos com o tempo. –Compartilhou sua experiência, notando-a estremecer.

Sakura lutou contra a emoção ao ouvir aquelas palavras e se sentou na cama, mal sustentando o próprio peso. Konohamaru se aproximou e a abraçou mais uma vez, desejando lhe transmitir conforto e acalento. Ele temia que ela se quebrasse novamente, se fechasse em seu próprio "eu" e não desse espaço para que ninguém se aproximasse.

― Eu ainda sinto falta do tio Asuma e do vovô, mas com o tempo, a dor não é mais tão insuportável; começamos a nos lembrar de tudo de bom que eles fizeram, o que eles deixaram e o que nos ensinaram. Saiba que eu estarei ao seu lado, Sakura... pode contar comigo, para tudo. Eu am-adoro você e não quero vê-la sofrendo. –Admitiu, envergonhado pelo que diria, ainda a abraçando.

― Obrigada, Kono-kun. –Murmurou Sakura, deixando finas lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.

Percebendo o choro da "mãe", Konohamaru se afastou brevemente, secando o rosto dela com delicadeza. Impulsivamente, ele depositou um longo beijo na testa feminina, as mãozinhas envolvendo a cabeça de Sakura com infinita ternura. O gesto tão delicado e cuidadoso fez novas lágrimas rolarem pelos olhos verdes da Haruno, mas ela as disfarçou, sorrindo brevemente para o "filho".

― Você pode deitar aqui comigo, Kono-kun? Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

― Claro! –Anuiu, afastando o lençol para que Sakura se deitasse.

Deu a volta na cama e se deitou bem próximo à ela, que estava virada em sua direção. Ele sorriu minimamente e se cobriu com o lençol, se aproximando ainda mais de Sakura; ergueu uma mão e lhe acariciou as têmporas com vagar, como se temesse machucá-la, direcionando os dedos para os cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. Olhando-a assim de perto, Konohamaru percebeu o quanto ela era bela e ainda mais por esse motivo, se irritou com a ausência de Kakashi. Era ele quem deveria estar com ela agora, cuidando dela, transmitindo segurança... mas o Hatake insistia em fugir do que poderia acontecer, do que porventura, pudesse sentir.

Ele não se conformava em ver a distância criada entre o casal e estava a par dos boatos que circulavam pela Vila. Doía-lhe presenciar o sofrimento de Sakura e ele reconheceu, também tinha culpa no cartório. Havia se entretido demais com os novos amigos e com a internet, não dando a atenção que ela precisava; apesar de tudo, ele a amava, assim como amava sua mãe verdadeira. Sabia que poderia ser exagerado, mas a Haruno havia despertado algo em si, um instinto de proteção, uma necessidade de cuidados... algo que ele jamais sentira com aquela intensidade. Nem mesmo Moegi havia lhe despertado aquela sensação tão profunda. Seus sentimentos por ela eram diferentes, intensos, logicamente, mas em um sentido totalmente diferente daqueles que surgiram pro Sakura.

Suspirando, ele notou os olhos esverdeados direcionados para seu rosto e não conseguiu reprimir um leve rubor. Imediatamente, ele retirou a mão do rosto feminino, voltando a baixá-la; ela o aninhou contra o peito e Konohamaru não pôde evitar de lhe devolver o abraço, fazendo o possível para que ela se sentisse aconchegada, acalentada e consequentemente, muito querida por ele. O que lhe faltava em palavras, sobrava em ações e feliz por poder ao menos tentar ajudá-la, ele notou quando, momentos depois, ela cedera ao sono e ao cansaço emocional, dormindo em seus braços.

Imaginou se Sakura ainda gostaria dele daquela forma quando retornassem à Konoha e se, quando voltasse ao tamanho normal, não haveria estranhamento entre eles. Agora ele era apenas um garoto, mas sua mente era de um jovem de dezesseis anos e isso Konohamaru não poderia mudar. Querendo ou não, o relacionamento que tinham seria alterado, mas ele desejava que não fosse algo tão brusco e que pudessem manter contato, serem amigos. Respirando fundo e deixando seus temores de lado, acabou cedendo ao sono, sendo embalado pelo som da chuva que ainda caía.

―X―

Uma mão extremamente pálida agarrou o pescoço frágil, apertando-o com força. Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo diante de seus olhos, seu pior pesadelo: Orochimaru. "Como ele entrou aqui?" Sakura se perguntou, arregalando os olhos e respirando com dificuldade. O sannin não dizia nada, apenas sorria largamente, enquanto se mantinha deitado em cima dela, apertando o delicado pescoço com mais intensidade.

Seu corpo se recusava a se mover, exceto pelos movimentos dos olhos, que se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante. Não, ela não poderia ceder, não poderia morrer tão facilmente! Ela precisava proteger Konohamaru, isso se ele já não tivesse sido capturado. O desespero se fez presente, enquanto o ar se tornava cada vez mais escasso e ela pôde sentir o fluxo de sangue em suas veias se tornar cada vez mais lento.

Uma tontura repentina fez seus músculos ficarem flácidos e a cabeça pendeu para o lado, fazendo sua visão escurecer brevemente. A imagem de Orochimaru se dissipou e aos poucos, conseguiu mover seus membros, ainda letárgicos. A compreensão a atingiu como um raio e ainda zonza, murmurou:

― Kanashibari¹. –Levou uma mão à testa, pesadamente, escorregando-a para os olhos a fim de secar as lágrimas remanescentes.

Há anos ela não vivia uma experiência semelhante, então, assimilando os fatos, concluiu que o estresse elevado, o cansaço – físico e emocional – e as noites mal dormidas foram o fator principal, mas o calmante que ingerira poderia ter sido um aliado para que a paralisia acontecesse, já que ele a induzira ao sono. Ainda se recuperando do choque, Sakura se sentou na cama, estranhando estar sozinha no quarto.

Olhou ao redor, procurando por Konohamaru e não o encontrando, sentiu o coração bater mais agitado. E se aquilo não fora apenas um pesadelo ou a kanashibari, afinal? Saiu da cama o mais rápido que conseguiu e abriu a porta do quarto, olhando primeiro para sala e logo após, para a cozinha, onde pôde vê-lo com Hana. Assim que ouviram a porta ser aberta com violência, ambos olharam em direção ao corredor, onde Sakura estava.

― Hey! Finalmente você acordou! –Festejou Konohamaru, vindo rapidamente em sua direção.

― Eu... Acabei de acordar. –Murmurou, a voz enrouquecida pelo desuso.

― Eu notei. –Comentou, divertido. ― Por favor, vá tomar um banho e se arrumar. Eu e Hana estamos fazendo um brunch para você.

― Pequeno Yoshi, era para ser uma surpresa! –Hana advertiu, se aproximando dos dois. ― Como a senhora... Você está, Sakura-san? –Perguntou, preocupada com a aparência da patroa e amiga.

― Eu... vou ficar bem. –Anuiu e se afastou, voltando ao quarto.

Konohamaru e Hana se entreolharam, preocupados. Ambos temiam que Sakura não soubesse lidar com tudo o que vinha acontecendo, principalmente quando a ficha realmente caísse e ela percebesse que de fato, não veria mais o pai. Como que combinado, voltaram para a cozinha a fim de terminarem de preparar a refeição.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Sakura se olhou brevemente no espelho e se assustou. Ela estava destruída! Os olhos apresentavam-se sem brilho, avermelhados e como se não bastasse, pequenas bolsas se formavam abaixo deles. Os cabelos estavam em completo desalinho e o tom rosado contrastava com sua palidez. Pegando o roupão e a toalha que largara em cima do criado, rumou para o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado, ainda em um estado de torpor. Nunca mais tomaria calmantes! Os efeitos no dia seguinte eram devastadores e ela torcia internamente para que o banho a despertasse de uma vez.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, viu uma bandeja em cima da cama e sorriu levemente, apreciando a atitude de Hana e Konohamaru. Foi até lá e ampliou o sorriso ao percebeu um pequeno jarro contendo um lírio solitário e ao lado dele, um pequeno cartão, onde estava escrito: "Conte conosco! ". A grafia era muito bonita, o que a levou a crer que fora Hana quem o escrevera e pôde sentir os olhos marejarem, tamanha onda de ternura a invadiu. Apesar do tratamento distante que vinha mantendo, Hana não a abandonara e ela agradeceu aos deuses por isso, feliz em saber que poderia contar com ela para se reerguer.

Comeu um pedaço de croissant e bebericou o chá, apreciando o contato do líquido quente em sua língua; havia se alimentando muito pouco no dia anterior e mesmo que estivesse com pouca fome, não faria desfeita, apreciaria a refeição que fora preparada com tanto carinho. Quando terminava de beber o último gole de chá, a porta foi aberta e Kakashi entrou, fazendo-a ter um leve sobressalto. Há quanto tempo não o via, realmente? Mal se lembrava da última conversa que tiveram, mas a lembrança das palavras de Aya a atingiram como uma bofetada e Sakura fechou o semblante rapidamente.

― Como você está? –Perguntou Kakashi, fechando a porta atrás de si.

― Bem, na medida do possível. –Respondeu, seca.

Ele a perscrutou, analisando-a atentamente, se aproximando devagar e só nesse instante é que Sakura percebeu que ainda estava de roupão e com a toalha lhe envolvendo os cabelos. Corou, ciente de que não vestia nada por baixo do roupão e se ajeitou melhor em cima do colchão. Retirou a toalha dos cabelos e os ajeitou minimamente, tentando parecer decente, afinal, era hora de partir para o combate.

― Obrigada por perguntar. –Completou, notando o cenho de Kakashi franzir.

Apesar do rosto dele estar coberto pela máscara, ela podia ler-lhe os olhos com mais facilidade, apesar do tempo que ficaram sem se ver. Sakura queria enchê-lo de perguntas, questionar por onde ele estivera e por que deixou toda a Vila saber que era uma mulher traída, mas se conteve, não queria passar uma impressão errada através de suas perguntas. Esperaria o momento certo para agir, para investigar.

― Nós precisamos conversar. –Anunciou ele, ainda de pé, um pouco distante dela. ― Mas vou esperar que você se vista antes, não quero deixá-la desconfortável.

Mal ele se pronunciou, saiu do quarto, deixando-a perplexa. Como ele poderia demonstrar gentileza quando destruíra a reputação de ambos? Irritada, Sakura se vestiu rapidamente, optando por um short jeans e uma bata leve; penteou os cabelos e colocou a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo. Assim que tivesse a tão esperada conversa com Kakashi, a levaria de volta. Obviamente, a conversa seria no quarto, pois aquele era o único lugar em que poderiam se falar sem serem interrompidos. Quando se sentiu pronta, ela abriu a porta, vendo Kakashi sentado no sofá.

Quando ele a viu, se levantou quase que imediatamente, voltando ao quarto. Sakura se sentou na cama e repassou o que diria, treinou mentalmente o tom de voz que usaria, a posição corporal que manteria, mas quando ele entrou no quarto e se sentou ao seu lado, tudo foi esquecido. Apenas o nervosismo imperava e tudo o que havia lhe acontecido nas últimas horas e semanas, passou como um filme em sua cabeça.

― Bem, primeiramente, quero dizer que sinto muito por sua perda. –Começou Kakashi, olhando-a fixamente com seu único olho visível. ― Eu imagino o que você está passando e lamento que essa tragédia tenha acontecido, ainda mais conosco longe de casa.

― Eu... Obrigada. –Murmurou Sakura, ainda nervosa. ― Eu ficarei bem. –Assumiu, apesar de não ter muita certeza.

― Sim, você ficará bem. –Disse ele, em tom condescendente.

Estranhando o tom de Kakashi, Sakura franziu o cenho e só nesse momento, olhando-o atentamente foi que percebeu sua aparência abatida. Sentiu uma pontada de preocupação e um leve aperto no peito, mas afastou tais sensações, voltando a pensar em tudo o que Aya dissera. Apesar de não querer admitir, sentira a fisgada do ciúme ao ouvi-la afirmar que já dormira com o Hatake, algo que ela fizera de forma literal, apenas dormira na mesma cama com ele, de fato. Mas, que diabos de pensamentos eram aqueles? Sakura se censurou internamente e manteve o rosto sério, tencionando saber o que Kakashi queria com aquele papo.

― O que você quer, Kakashi? –Resolveu ser direta e perguntou de modo rude.

― Apenas saber como você está. Cada um reage de forma diferente diante do luto, por isso quero que saiba que eu estarei aqui para o que precisar. –Respondeu simplesmente, ignorando a grosseria de Sakura.

― Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo e eu não preciso de você. –Devolveu, sentindo a onda de tristeza de outrora invadi-la novamente.

― Acredite, Sakura... Eu sei muito bem o que você está sentindo. –Retorquiu Kakashi, de modo firme. Ele já havia perdido muitas pessoas e saber que fora o causador da morte de Rin quase o enlouqueceu. Havia também o fato de que não pudera salvar Obito e ele carregava o peso da sua culpa nos dias atuais, tendo o Sharingan do amigo implantando em seu corpo como uma lembrança de sua falha. ― Nunca contei isso a vocês, mas quando minha companheira de time, Rin, morreu por minhas próprias mãos, eu desenvolvi TEPT². Até superar o luto e o trauma, eu tive que aprender muita coisa, por isso afirmo, cada um reage de um jeito diante do luto.

― Droga, Kakashi. Me desculpe por fazê-lo reviver seus pesadelos, mas eu estou zangada e a culpa é sua! –Bradou Sakura, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

― O que eu fiz? –Perguntou, perplexo. Não obtendo resposta, continuou. ― Você se zangou por eu não ter ficado aqui ontem contigo? O Kazekage mandou me chamar e...

― Não é por isso! –Interrompeu-o, controlando as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar. Como ele ousava sugerir tal coisa? ― Quem disse que eu precisava de você? O Konohamaru me ajudou, se isso lhe satisfaz. –Sakura sabia que agia de modo tolo, mas ela estava chateada demais para pesar suas palavras. ―Eu estou realmente muito magoada com a sua conduta, quando eu havia pedido para que fosse discreto, custava ter me escutado?

― Como? –Kakashi não entendia nada e temia ser espancado, tendo em vista o semblante irritado da "esposa".

― Você se faz de desentendido, não? –Provocou, sarcástica. ― Estou falando de suas aventuras noturnas, Kakashi. Pelo amor de Kami, toda a Vila sabe o que você anda fazendo e eu ainda sou obrigada a escutar provocações de suas vadias em pleno ambiente de trabalho. –Bradou, segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos, pois a dor havia retornado.

― Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. –Disse simplesmente, percebendo a tensão entre eles aumentar.

― Não sabe... Incrível, pois até mesmo Hana, que quase não sai de casa, está sabendo de toda essa situação. –Afirmou, olhando-o com descrédito. ― Você sempre foi discreto, eu nunca soube de nada que você tenha feito e justamente aqui, em meio a essa situação delicada, você muda?! Isso é no mínimo, incomum.

― Você se refere às minhas saídas com os rapazes? O que há de mal nisso? –Questionou Kakashi, confuso.

― Vou fazer um resumo, assim não restará mais dúvidas. –Suspirando, Sakura voltou a encarar o único olho visível do Hatake. ― Acontece que todos me olham torto no trabalho, preciso escutar piadinhas idiotas e como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda tive que descobrir o que estava acontecendo através de uma ex-alguma-coisa sua. Aya é o nome dela... uma enfermeira ruiva muito voluptuosa, mas com cara de vadia... Isso lhe lembra algo? –Provocou novamente, exibindo um sorriso irônico. ― Fui chamada de chifruda... Olha que palavra horrorosa, você sabe o que é isso, não? E o que me deixa chateada, é que eu pedi para você ser discreto quando tivesse algum caso, para que essa situação constrangedora não acontecesse!

― Mas eu não estou tendo um caso! –Alterou a voz, recuperando-se rapidamente. ― E o que quer que seja que essa mulher tenha dito a você, foi bem menos importante do que ela pôde ter insinuado, eu nem me lembrava da existência dela. –Defendeu-se com segurança, notando Sakura enrijecer. ― E quando eu saio com os rapazes, sim, nós vamos a bares, mas vamos jogar, conversar e beber um pouco, já que o turno da noite é o mais complicado.

― Ok, digamos que seja isso mesmo... mas e a missão, Kakashi?! Não sei como convencemos a pobre Hana de que somos um casal. –Replicou, cansada. ― Não saímos como um "casal", não fazemos programas em "família"... –Deu ênfase às aspas com os dedos. ― É óbvio para todos que somos uma farsa. Como podemos proteger o Kono-kun desse jeito? É impossível!

Kakashi teve que concordar, Sakura estava certa. Por conta de seus receios, acabara não dando a devida atenção à missão, focando em se manter afastado dela e trabalhando como se não houvesse amanhã; ele estava negando a atração que sentiam, lutando contra todos os indícios e evitando que ela se machucasse. Entretanto, ao vê-la destruída como estava nesse momento, percebeu que tudo fora em vão, ninguém poderia evitar a morte de Kizashi e muito menos, que ela sofresse com a situação. Nenhum ser humano é à prova de sofrimento, mas Kakashi se esquecera disso, ele não podia protegê-la da dor e também não conseguiria evitar que ela sentisse a raiva de agora.

Agira de modo covarde, negando a si mesmo o que desejava desde antes de partirem em missão, pois ainda em Konoha, sentira que a relação deles jamais seria a mesma de outrora. Sakura havia crescido e não fazia sentido sustentar aquela proteção, pois antes de tudo, ele também tinha sentimentos e apesar de todas as precauções que tomara, eles não haviam mudado. Tentou mascarar a atração e o desejo que sentia, evitou todo e qualquer contato, mas agora tinha consciência de que não poderia mais lutar contra o que queria, sentia.

Tentaria não machucá-la ainda mais, mas Sakura deveria se recuperar do choque de perder o pai e ele iria ajudá-la, pois sabia como era difícil perder alguém que se ama muito. Seria paciente, dedicaria seu tempo à missão e por que não, viver o que pretendia? Queria mantê-la ao seu lado, inteira, ciente de que ela desejava o mesmo. Deixaria claro que ela poderia contar com ele, afinal, estavam juntos nessa, ambos tinham dores semelhantes e poderiam se apoiar um no outro.

― Sakura, eu fui um tolo. Peço que por favor, me perdoe. –Se aproximou um pouco mais, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. ― Confesso que me envolvi demais com o trabalho e acabei me esquecendo da missão. Prometo que me esforçarei para recuperar os danos que causei, mesmo sem perceber. Eu repito, não fiz por mal, só achei que precisava dar um tempo, conhecer novos amigos... mas estava errado.

Manteve o olhar fixo no dela, vendo-a relaxar aos poucos. Sakura estava com a aparência tão sofrida... e ele se sentiu ainda mais culpado por tudo o que fizera, indiretamente, magoando-a. Faria o possível para reparar os erros cometidos, ajudando-a a superar o luto, não permitindo que ela se tornasse a mesma do passado, aquela que fora magoada e ferida por seu amor de juventude. Apesar do momento complicado, ele estava feliz por Gaara ter compreendido que Sakura não poderia ficar muito tempo sozinha. O jovem havia mudado seu horário de trabalho novamente, ao menos até que sua "esposa" se sentisse apta a retornar ao trabalho.

O Kazekage era outra pessoa que ele teria que lidar posteriormente, já que tinha ciência de que Gaara fora o principal responsável por aquela bagunça, separando-os ainda mais. Kakashi sairia de sua zona de conforto e agiria no momento certo, pois não queria arranjar intrigas com o governante em meio a um momento delicado. Aguardaria a poeira baixar e quando sentisse que era o momento, o confrontaria, colocando os devidos pingos nos is.

― Farei o possível para que tudo dê certo, é uma promessa. –Afirmou Kakashi, apertando as mãos femininas com carinho. ― Mais uma vez, eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo, eu ficarei ao seu lado para o que precisar.

Grata, Sakura apenas assentiu e se assustou brevemente ao sentir que ele a amparava, soltando uma das mãos e a envolvendo em um meio abraço, um tanto quanto desajeitado, mas que transmitia todo o cuidado e carinho que ele sentia. Apreciando o contato, ela correspondeu ao abraço, lutando contra as lágrimas mais uma vez.

* * *

Uau... Finalmente a situação está sendo resolvida, não?! Vamos torcer para o Kakashi continuar com esse pensamento, né? Deixo aqui um pequeno sumário das palavras "diferentes" no capítulo.

Kanashibari¹ é o termo japonês para a paralisia do sono, significa literalmente "atado ao metal", um fenômeno no qual uma pessoa, ao cair no sono ou acordar, experimenta temporariamente uma incapacidade de se mover. Ela é frequentemente associada com visões aterrorizantes, um pesadelo onde o mundo real e dos sonhos se misturam. Links: . /japao/kanashibari-paralisia-sono/ wiki/Paralisia_do_sono

TEPT² é um transtorno psicológico que ocorre em resposta a uma situação ou evento estressante (de curta ou longa duração), de natureza excepcionalmente ameaçadora ou catastrófica. Caso persista por mais de 2 anos, passa a ser considerada uma modificação duradoura da personalidade. Link: wiki/Transtorno_de_estresse_p%C3%B3s-traum%C3%A1tico

É isso, meninas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. A próxima postagem será no dia 02/10. Sim, é no dia das eleições e como eu voto longe de casa, pode ser que ele demore um pouco, mas farei o possível para "estar" aqui até o final do dia ;).

Kissus, até breve. :*


	29. Plano

Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem?! Trago mais um capítulo e espero que vocês gostem, sinceramente ^^. Aproveito para relembrar algo: a fanfic se passa em uma realidade alternativa, ou seja, não segue fielmente a ordem cronológica e lógica dos acontecimentos do anime/mangá, por isso algumas coisas podem ficar um pouco diferentes do que vocês estão acostumados a ver... enfim.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura ;).

* * *

"Só existem dois dias no ano em que nada pode ser feito. Um se chama ontem e o outro se chama amanhã, portanto hoje é o dia certo para amar, acreditar, fazer e principalmente: viver."

 **Dalai Lama**

* * *

―X―

O sol se escondia no horizonte, deixando o cômodo imerso em uma penumbra inquietante. Deitada na cama, Sakura continuava com o olhar vidrado, mirando a janela; podia ouvir vagamente o som de passos no corredor, mas não pretendia saber a quem eles pertenciam. Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos, lutando para não adormecer.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o comunicado da morte de seu pai e a dor continuava lá, porém, havia diminuído. O desânimo a impedia de pensar com clareza e em seu coração só havia espaço para o sofrimento; a gentileza e a serenidade que ocasionalmente demonstrava desapareceram, deixando em seu lugar a amargura causada pelo luto. Sabia que agia erroneamente, se isolando e rechaçando as tentativas de aproximação que Hana, Konohamaru e Kakashi porventura exerciam, mas preferia sofrer sozinha, em silêncio. Em contrapartida, tinha de confessar, aquela inércia estava começando a incomodá-la.

Abriu os olhos e os desviou para o teto. Cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de anunciar ao Kazekage que retornaria ao trabalho, poderia usar o ofício como uma distração, mas internamente, não se sentia preparada para retornar ao hospital. Percebeu que poderia fraquejar diante da turma de enfermeiros, aumentando a má impressão que sabia que carregava. Antes de tudo, assumiu para si mesma que precisava espairecer, clarear a mente, respirar novos ares. Sua rotina se resumia a ficar praticamente o dia todo deitada, se levantando apenas para se alimentar – comendo muito pouco – e logo retornando ao quarto.

Temia que sua relação com Kakashi ficasse ainda mais estremecida, pois não permitia a aproximação do jounin e provavelmente, o magoava com sua grosseria; sempre agia rudemente quando precisava responder as perguntas que ele lhe dirigia e mal escutava o que era dito. Não pretendia descontar suas frustrações – principalmente as causadas por Aya – nele, mas tudo acontecera tão rapidamente... foram tantas coisas para absorver em um curto espaço de tempo. Sentia um aperto no peito, a culpa martelava sua mente, mas era orgulhosa demais para se aproximar por vontade própria e pedir desculpas.

Escutou uma batida na porta e se sobressaltou, imaginando que fosse Kakashi. Respirou aliviada ao perceber que era Hana quem entrava, tateando a parede em busca do interruptor. Assim que a luz se acendeu, Sakura fechou os olhos brevemente, desacostumada com a luminosidade; quando os reabriu, viu a moça ajeitar uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e sorrir.

― Sakura-san... Tudo bem por aqui? –Interrogou, timidamente.

― Sim. –Murmurou, a voz rouca pelo desuso.

― Hm... que bom. –Pigarreou, desviando o olhar ao se aproximar da cama. ― Bem, eu sei que você pretende ficar deitada aqui na cama por muito tempo, mas alguém precisa tirá-la dessa estagnação. –A jovem aprendera, finalmente, a não chamá-la mais de senhora ou dona. De certa forma, aquilo fora um alívio, pois fazia com que Sakura não se sentisse uma velha.

― Eu sei, Hana. Mas eu não estou com vontade de fazer nada agora. –Resmungou, mal humorada.

― Olha, eu entendo a sua falta de interesse pelas coisas, pela vida... Mas você precisa reagir! Não só eu e seu marido queremos isso, mas veja como o pequeno Yoshi está sofrendo com seu distanciamento. –Observou, em tom conciliador. ― Eu... Vim avisar que tomei a liberdade de marcar horário num salão de uma amiga para nós duas. Ele fica aqui pertinho e eu não vou aceitar uma negativa como resposta. Pedi que tivéssemos total privacidade, por isso ela estenderá seu turno para nos atender.

― Hana, você não deveria ter feito isso! –Bradou Sakura, sentando-se na cama. Não gostava quando as pessoas decidiam sua vida sem consultá-la, bastavam as surpresas que Tsunade lhe pregara. ― Não esperava isso de você. –Grunhiu, chateada.

― Ora, deixe disso. Vai ser legal e nós duas estamos precisando disso. –Insistiu, se afastando em direção à porta novamente. ― Agora tome um banho, por favor e se arrume. Limparei o quarto, pois ele precisa de um novo ar, se é que você me entende.

Dizendo isso, Hana partiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura queria discutir, dizer que não concordava com aquilo, mas sabia que era inútil; praguejando, se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro, tomando um banho completo. Quando saiu momentos depois, percebeu que alguns objetos foram colocados em seus devidos lugares. Em cima da escrivaninha jazia um porta-incenso em forma de dragão e sentiu o perfume de lavanda se espalhar pelo quarto, fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha. De fato, Hana tinha gostos muito peculiares.

Temendo causar algum transtorno à dona do salão, se arrumou rapidamente, percebendo que as luzes das ruas já estavam acesas. Optou por deixar os cabelos molhados, pois já que sairia contra sua vontade, aproveitaria para aparar as pontas, que cresceram centímetros consideráveis. Visando se mover com mais liberdade, vestiu uma túnica leve na cor branca e uma legging preta, tendo nos pés uma rasteirinha bege. Quando saiu do quarto, viu que Hana a aguardava na sala e ao questionar sobre a localização de seu filho, soube que ele havia saído com o "pai".

Enquanto caminhavam, Sakura recapitulou mentalmente as últimas semanas e se lembrou de Kakashi dizer que Gaara o mudaria para o turno da noite já na próxima semana e em seu ponto de vista, o Kazekage estava abusando da condição a que foram submetidos. Seu "esposo" pagava o preço, sendo praticamente explorado pelo governante; a insistência do ruivo de sempre solicitar os serviços do jounin lhes custava muitas coisas, entre elas, o sucesso da missão.

O relacionamento que ambos tentaram reviver se via fragilizado a cada dia e se não fosse por seu estado de espírito abalado, ela poria um fim a tudo aquilo. Pensou em ir futuramente ao gabinete do Kazekage para lhe fazer um apelo; sua intenção não era tomar Kakashi para si como uma esposa ciumenta, mas sim, consertar a situação... pediria ao Hatake para começarem a fazer programas em família, numa tentativa de recolocar a missão nos "trilhos".

Ao se lembrar de Aya, Sakura percebeu que suas mãos tremeram de raiva; as palavras ditas pela ruiva ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos e ela tinha certeza de que o ocorrido não seria esquecido facilmente. Desviou um pouco as preocupações de sua mente, constatando que não escutava nada do que Hana dizia.

― Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Sakura-san! –Desabafava a moça, parecendo desesperada. Ela torcia as mãos, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. ― Eu já tentei abordar o assunto, mas ele evita, sai pela tangente... estou começando a duvidar que ele gosta mesmo de mim.

― Ora Hana... isso é normal. –Sakura se esforçou para descobrir sobre o que ela falava e improvisou: ― Ele já deu algum indício de que não se importa contigo, além disso que você mencionou?

― Bem... Mais ou menos. Mas você não acha estranho, nós estamos juntos há quase cinco meses e até hoje... nada. –Confidenciou, corando. ― Nunca passamos dos beijos e ele mal me toca! Estou ficando preocupada, além de desesperada! –Choramingou, tomando uma mão de Sakura entre as suas. ― Por favor, eu imploro... me ajude!

Sakura emudeceu diante o desespero da outra e franziu o cenho. Quem era ela para dar conselhos amorosos, quando não vivia um relacionamento, romanticamente falando? Ela sequer se lembrava quando tivera sua última relação sexual e tinha de confessar, não vivera muitas experiências consideradas "boas". Abriria a boca para dizer exatamente isso, quando se lembrou de que, aos olhos de Hana, ela era uma mulher casada, experiente e que dera a luz a um filho.

Umedecendo os lábios subitamente ressecados, Sakura apertou a mão de Hana, tentando transmitir-lhe confiança. Pediu que ela se acalmasse e assegurou que pensaria em algo para que a jovem agisse o quanto antes. Notou que a morena relaxou consideravelmente e sorriu, aliviada por ter algo com que ocupar a cabeça; era preferível pensar nos problemas de Hana e ajudá-la a resolvê-los, assim evitava se lembrar dos seus. Considerou a postura da amiga, relembrou tudo o que haviam vivido e percebeu que a jovem era um pouco imatura, romântica demais.

Lembrou-se do cartaz bobo que ela havia colocado em seu quarto, no dia em que chegara a Suna e segurou o riso. Como Hana era ingênua, chegava a ser infantil! Imaginava os motivos que Kankuro tinha para não... aprofundar aquela relação e tentaria estimular o lado sedutor da moça. Para Sakura, seria complicado, pois não se sentia uma conquistadora, mas sabia que ajudá-la valeria o esforço.

―X―

Após terem um tratamento digno de "madame", as amigas retornavam para a residência de Sakura, mais animadas. Enquanto estavam juntas, a kunoichi pôde perceber uma áurea misteriosa em torno de Hana, era como se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Desconfiada, sondou a jovem, mas suas desconfianças de mostraram infundadas. Após esquecer suas suspeitas, relaxou, apreciando a sensação de ser bem cuidada.

Havia se esquecido de como era bom poder se deixar manusear por mãos de profissionais; os cabelos foram hidratados, cortados e cacheados. As unhas estavam manicuradas, pintadas num tom de vermelho escuro, evidenciando seu tom de pele. Sem que pudesse impedir, uma sensação de bem-estar e de poder se apossou de Sakura, pois ficara muito satisfeita com o resultado obtido. O arranjo havia sido por conta de Hana e a jovem insistira em pagar, deixando a Haruno constrangida com a teimosia. Cedendo, ela permitiu que a outra pagasse pelo "dia de beleza", mas afirmou que a reembolsaria o quanto antes, recebendo um olhar de repreensão como resposta.

Assim que abriram a porta de casa, perceberam que não estavam sozinhas. Ouviram vozes vindas da copa e ficaram curiosas; Sakura sentia o coração bater agitado no peito, não fazia ideia de quem poderia estar lá, àquela hora. Não reconhecia nenhuma das vozes, além da de Kakashi e milhares de possibilidades passaram por sua cabeça. E se Konohamaru tivesse aprontado algo, machucado alguém? Aqueles seriam os pais da outra criança? Tensa, deixou Hana seguir em frente, ficando para trás, subitamente insegura.

― Boa noite. –Cumprimentou a jovem, timidamente.

― Boa noite! Essa é sua esposa, Hatake-san? –A voz masculina perguntou, em tom animado.

― Não. Essa é Hana, a minha namorada. –Informou Kankuro, só agora se manifestando.

Percebendo o início de uma situação constrangedora, Sakura se precipitou a caminhar, aparecendo rapidamente. Pôde ver um casal sentado à mesa, lado a lado, enquanto Kakashi e Kankuro ocupavam as extremidades. Konohamaru estava de pé, próximo ao Hatake e sorriu ao vê-la; ele se aproximou imediatamente, abraçando suas pernas e ela não pôde evitar um leve sorriso. Viu uma bandeja com petiscos no centro da mesa parcialmente vazia e alguns palitos próximos às mãos dos visitantes. Certamente, o casal era do tipo comilão.

― Olá! –Cumprimentou a todos com um breve aceno de cabeça, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do "filho".

― Kami! Você deve ser a famosa Sakura, né?! –A mulher perguntou, admirada. Ela aparentava ter cerca de trinta anos e estava um pouco acima do peso.

― Oh, eu não sabia que era tão conhecida. –Esboçou um sorriso suave. ― Peço desculpas por estar ausente quando vocês chegaram... Eu não sabia que receberíamos visitas. –Corou levemente ao perceber o olhar de Kakashi a perscrutando.

― Imagine, querida! Nós não avisamos que viríamos. –Completou a mulher, cutucando o braço do companheiro, enquanto ria abertamente. Estava muito bem vestida, como se passear em sua casa fosse um evento muito importante. ― Meu Ryu aqui queria conhecer a casa de vocês há tempos, aí quando encontramos o Kakashi-san no centro, soubemos que precisávamos vir.

― Yumi, não seja indiscreta. –Ryu disse baixo, corando de imediato. Ele sabia que a visita não fora por acaso, eles realmente apareceriam por lá naquela noite, só não queria dar tantas pistas. Pretendia deixá-los imaginando que os encontrara por acaso.

― Ryu é meu colega no turno da noite. –Informou Kakashi, notando a confusão de Sakura. ― Eu o convidei para nos visitar tempos atrás.

― Ah, claro. –Sakura estava retraída por ter que lidar com estranhos e mais ainda, por não saber como se portar. ― Sintam-se à vontade.

Hana havia se juntado a Kankuro e ambos conversavam baixo, aumentando o estranhamento da Haruno. Kakashi parecia ligeiramente desconfortável, mas ela não poderia afirmar com clareza, pois a máscara a impedia de decifrá-lo. Além de tudo, não sabia agir como uma anfitriã... raramente tivera que vivenciar situações como aquela. Mantinha um sorriso frouxo nos lábios, mas se sentia inquieta, sem saber o que fazer até com Konohamaru, que ainda não se afastara.

― Bem, o que acham de estendermos essa noite agradável e fazermos um programa de casais? Podemos ir a um restaurante ou até mesmo a um barzinho. –Kankuro sugeriu, quebrando o silêncio incômodo.

― Oh, é uma boa ideia! –Yumi bateu palmas, animada. ― Assim nós podemos nos conhecer melhor.

― Por mim tudo bem. Aliás, faz tempo que não saímos, não é, querida?! –Ryu questionou, tocando a mão da esposa com delicadeza.

― Espera... e eu? Como fico nessa história?! –Konohamaru questionou, agitado.

― Você pode ficar com meu irmão, Yoshiaki. –Kankuro sugeriu. ― Ele estará sozinho, ainda mais agora que Temari e Shikamaru foram embora... Você poderá fazer-lhe companhia.

"Mas já?!" Sakura pensou, dando-se conta de que não tivera oportunidade de ver Temari e muito menos, de felicitá-la pelo bebê. Konohamaru ficou emburrado, ela notou, mesmo que a máscara cobrisse boa parte do rosto infantil. Não era nenhum segredo que o garoto não gostava do Kage e Kankuro não poderia ter escolhido pior hora para provocá-lo. Emudecida, Sakura não soube o que dizer, só queria apaziguar aquela situação desconfortável. Vendo sua tensão, Kakashi interviu:

― Não será necessário, Kankuro. –Afirmou, olhando para Konohamaru. ― De qualquer forma, nós não podemos demorar, por isso invocarei Pakkun. –Suspirou brevemente, se voltando a Ryu. ― Minha esposa perdeu o pai recentemente e ainda está muito abalada, talvez ela não se sinta à vontade para sair.

― Oh! Eu sinto muito. –Yumi disse em tom de desculpas.

― Se vocês quiserem ficar em casa, não tem problema, nós iremos entender. –Ryu assegurou, o olhar pesaroso.

― Não há problema algum. –Declarou Sakura, chamando a atenção para si. ― Eu preciso espairecer um pouco. Creio que não podemos sair muito tarde, por isso irei me arrumar. Com licença.

Sakura se afastou, indo em direção ao quarto, tendo Konohamaru em seu encalço. O garoto ficara muito chateado com o distanciamento repentino dela durante as últimas semanas, mas aproveitaria a oportunidade para reforçar seus carinhos, seus cuidados. Ele viu quando ela se dirigiu ao guarda-roupas, escolheu um vestido preto – para representar o luto que ainda vivia – tubinho com mangas longas em renda, o decote discreto em V e seguiu para o banheiro.

Ele a aguardou sentado na cama e momentos depois, Hana surgiu, pedindo permissão para usar o quarto dele. Konohamaru consentiu, obviamente e sorriu largamente ao perceber que o plano seguia melhor que o planejado. Ele havia combinado com Hana para que ela levasse Sakura ao salão; quando elas retornassem, Kakashi a convidaria para jantar fora, levando Hana e Kankuro a tiracolo, para impossibilitar a recusa da Haruno.

Eles só não contavam com a presença do casal Ogawa, mas aquilo se tornara uma agradável surpresa, pois assim não ficaria tão evidente que haviam armado toda aquela situação. Conhecendo Sakura como conhecia, Konohamaru sabia que ela ficaria chateada por terem decidido tirá-la de sua zona de conforto. Ele pedia internamente aos deuses para que ela não surtasse quando descobrisse o que planejaram, ou estaria muito encrencado.

Quando finalmente surgiu, Sakura estava linda, em sua opinião. A pele alva contrastava com o tecido do vestido e os cabelos rosados davam um charme todo especial à sua figura, apesar da sobriedade das vestes. Ela se aproximou da penteadeira com o estojo e se sentou, a fim de esconder a palidez com a maquiagem. Não pretendendo apenas observá-la, Konohamaru se precipitou a escolher o calçado que Sakura usaria; optou por uma sandália preta de salto médio com detalhes na cor dourada e fecho no tornozelo, o que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Ajudou-a a se calçar, enquanto ela terminava de se maquiar.

― Caramba, como você está... Linda. –Elogiou, se levantando do chão.

Sakura corou com o elogio e para agradecer, deu um breve beijo na testa do garoto, manchando-a de batom vermelho. Priorizou aquela cor para que combinasse com as unhas, enquanto os olhos foram maquiados apenas com uma sombra iluminadora, rímel e delineador pretos, para não pesar o make. Borrifou um pouco de seu perfume favorito no colo e pescoço, apenas para se sentir melhor, pensou consigo mesma.

Ao sair do quarto, ela se deparou com Kakashi; era como se ele estivesse à sua espera e o olhar que recebeu dele tirou quaisquer dúvidas que porventura existissem quanto à sua aparência. Sakura corou brevemente ante a intensidade daquele olhar e estacou na porta, sem saber como agir. Konohamaru assistia à cena com um largo sorriso emoldurando os lábios, pensando que finalmente, um objetivo fora alcançado.

― A Sakura está linda, né, sensei? –Perguntou, diminuindo o tom ao final do questionamento.

― Sim. Ainda mais linda. –Admitiu ele, aparentemente sorrindo por baixo da máscara. Os olhos estavam plissados, mas neles havia um evidente brilho de admiração.

― Eu... Obrigada. –Murmurou Sakura, constrangida.

― Certo. Agora vamos para a copa, a Hana já deve estar pronta. –Konohamaru anunciou, empurrando a "mãe" com delicadeza.

Ela se deixou levar pelo garoto e ao chegar ao recinto, percebeu os olhares de aprovação de todos. De fato, Hana já estava pronta e Sakura desconfiou, percebendo que a jovem se arrumara com esmero, como se já soubesse o que a aguardava. Estariam todos de conluio contra sua pessoa? Seria aquilo um plano para que ela saísse de sua "casca"? Oh, como pudera ser tão cega? Primeiro, a ida ao salão... Depois a visita inesperada do casal. Logicamente, aquilo tudo fora armado!

Fechando o semblante, ela se manteve introspectiva, sem participar da conversa. Só queria que Kakashi se arrumasse logo, pois sequer havia saído e já queria retornar, para encurtar ao máximo o papel de trouxa que estava fazendo. Dirigiu um olhar zangado em direção a Konohamaru e viu seu ar de culpa, misturado à súplica. O danado sabia que fora pego, mas para ele, aquilo era por uma boa causa e com o tempo, Sakura o perdoaria, já que entenderia que todos agiram com a melhor das intenções.

Quando Kakashi finalmente surgiu, ela suspirou, aliviada. Olhou rapidamente em direção ao relógio da cozinha e percebeu que passava as 20:00 h. Chateada com a atitude do "filho", Sakura mal se despediu do Sarutobi, entretanto, ficou tranquila ao ver Kakashi invocar Pakkun e lhe passar orientações. Por mais esperto que fosse, Konohamaru precisava estar em segurança e ela confiava plenamente no ninken. Enquanto deixava a Torre, caminhando ao lado de Hana, desejou internamente que ele não enfrentasse nenhum tipo de problema durante sua ausência.

―X―

Apesar de seus esforços, Kakashi sentia que Sakura não estava bem, pois se mostrava pouco à vontade entre os ocupantes da mesa. Vez ou outra, ela conversava com Hana e quando não o fazia, se fechava, ficando absurdamente quieta. Ele sabia que estava agindo errado ao forçar aquela situação, mesmo que a parte dos Ogawa não tivesse sido planejada. Suspirou, esperando que as mulheres retornassem do lavabo para anunciar que pretendia ir embora. Notou que ela mal havia tocado nos pratos que lhe eram servidos e ficou receoso de que pensassem que fosse algum tipo de desfeita, mas um comentário de Ryu o tranquilizou.

O homem afirmou que Sakura se mostrava muito forte, apesar da perda recente e comparou o que ela estava passando agora com o que ele sentira na época em que perdera a avó. O shinobi havia ficado um mês sem sair de casa, imerso em tristeza e dor, demorando muito para perceber que a vida não havia acabado, que ela continuava.

Apesar de tudo, Kakashi ainda se sentia levemente culpado, pois não insistira em ficar ao lado dela, mesmo quando era rechaçado. Sabia que todos tinham um jeito de lidar com a dor, porém, queria respeitar o tempo de Sakura. Talvez tivesse agido certo, afinal... ou não; ele estava muito confuso e odiava aquela sensação de impotência. Lembrou-se de como ela havia mergulhado inteiramente no trabalho, após a decepção com Sasuke e temeu que a Haruno voltasse a ser introspectiva, como outrora.

Deixou algumas notas de dinheiro em cima da mesa – mesmo que não tivesse comido nada – e se levantou assim que a mulheres retornaram, anunciando que estavam de partida. Sakura se despediu de todos, pedindo desculpas por não ter sido uma boa companhia e eles a tranquilizaram, afirmando que entendiam e que não havia nada a ser desculpado. Saíram de lá com a promessa de que repetiriam o programa em uma outra ocasião.

Ao caminharem em direção à saída, ele estendeu uma mão para que ela a segurasse. Hesitante, Sakura a aceitou e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele com vagar, como se tivesse medo do contato. Kakashi se viu ansioso, como há tempos não se sentia e retomou a caminhada, tendo-a ao seu lado. Sua vontade era de enlaçá-la pela cintura, mantê-la o mais perto que seus corpos permitissem, mas se conteve, pois não queria mais forçar nenhum acontecimento.

Quando se viram distantes do restaurante e do aglomerado de pessoas, ele tentou soltar a mão, como que avisando que ela não precisava mais tocá-lo, mas Sakura não a soltou, mantendo seus dedos firmemente ligados aos dela. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, sem sua permissão e ele a olhou, vendo-a com o semblante sério. Ela parecia distante, apesar do calor que seu corpo emanava e Kakashi concluiu que era hora de quebrar aquele maldito silêncio... era o momento de começar a agir.

― Sakura. –Chamou, o timbre poderoso despertando a atenção da rósea. ― Eu... Quero pedir desculpas a você pelo que aconteceu hoje. Nós não tínhamos o direito de empurrá-la para uma situação como essa.

Ela se manteve em silêncio, apenas devolvendo o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Sinceramente, Sakura já não sabia mais o que pensar; inicialmente, ficara com raiva de Konohamaru e daquele plano tosco, mas depois, analisando tudo com mais frieza, notara o cuidado do garoto. Todos ansiavam para que ela ficasse bem e agiam a seu modo para que ela saísse do marasmo em que se afundara. Resumindo, não havia por que ficar com raiva deles, pois eles queriam o seu melhor.

― Sou eu quem peço desculpas, Kakashi. –Suspirou, interrompendo os passos. ― Sei que estou sendo insuportável nos últimos tempos e isso não vai mudar magicamente, mas me sinto um pouco melhor.

Kakashi também interrompeu a caminhada e sustentou o olhar, mantendo uma distância segura entre eles. Tentou lhe decifrar a expressão, mas a seriedade que o rosto feminino exibia o impedia de tentar perscrutá-la. Apesar do leve rubor que coloriu o colo e a face de Sakura, não havia indícios de hesitação ou medo, o que o relaxou brevemente.

― Eu quero me desculpar pelo modo que vim agindo nas últimas semanas; você não merece ser tratado com grosseria, pois só tentou me ajudar, tentando me tirar da bolha de dor em que me meti. –Exalou o ar com força, sentindo o peso em suas costas começar a se dissolver. ― Além do baque causado pela morte do meu pai, ainda tive que suportar aquele lance com a vadia da Aya... ela me disse palavras muito duras e eu não consegui lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Mais uma vez, a culpa tomou conta de Kakashi. Ele se julgara tão esperto ao se afastar de Sakura, imaginando que estivesse evitando mais sofrimento, mas só aumentara a dor que ela sentia. Jurou a si mesmo que resolveria aquela situação, a todo custo e Aya pagaria por cada palavra que havia dito. Como a moça não pôde compreender que o ocorreu entre eles, tanto tempo atrás, não havia passado de uma aventura? Ele sequer permitiu que ela visse seu rosto, pelo amor de Kami! Qual era o problema dela?

A raiva que sentiu de si mesmo e da enfermeira o emudeceu, impedindo-o de refazer as promessas que fizera há algumas semanas. Estava cansado de sempre dizer algo, mas acabar fazendo justamente o contrário; era preferível se manter quieto, calado, assim não criaria nenhuma expectativa. Manteve o olhar fixo no de Sakura, os olhos verdes dela subitamente brilhantes, como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas.

― Hey, pare com isso. –A voz finalmente resolveu retornar e ele puxou a mão, desfazendo o contato. ― Você não precisa se desculpar... Eu entendo sua situação, de verdade. –Ergueu ambas as mãos e tomou o rosto de Sakura entre elas, acariciando-o com os polegares.

― Não, você não entende. –Resmungou Sakura, os olhos ainda mais brilhantes e dessa vez Kakashi não teve dúvidas, ela cederia ao choro. ― Eu não quero parecer uma pessoa que não sou, mas admito que estou cansada de sempre ser fraca. Outras pessoas lidariam bem melhor com tudo isso. –Proferiu baixo, a voz embargada.

― Sakura, acima de tudo, você é humana e tem emoções. Não há como controlá-las, por mais que você tente. –Assegurou ele, recolhendo com os polegares as finas lágrimas que começavam a rolar pelo rosto feminino.

― Eu não quero mais sentir o que estou passando, essa dor é insuportável. –Fungou, se aproximando um pouco mais de Kakashi.

Tentando consolá-la, ele a acolheu em seus braços, afagando os longos cabelos rosados. O corpo macio, colado ao dele, estremecia levemente conforme os soluços escapavam. As mãos de Sakura enlaçaram a cintura masculina com força, como se quisesse absorver segurança, calma. Kakashi não queria vê-la chorando, seu instinto protetor ficava muito aflorado quando isso acontecia, mas antes de tudo, queria preservá-la dos olhares curiosos que começavam a surgir. Agindo rápido, ele os envolveu na Cintilação Corporal de Folha, teletransportando-os para a frente da Torre do Kazekage.

Ainda chorando e agarrada a Kakashi, Sakura sequer notou o que havia acontecido. Sabendo que não seriam incomodados ou observados por olhares indiscretos, ele finalmente relaxou, transmitindo tudo o que sentia através do abraço. Sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto, por conta da grande quantidade de chakra que havia usado, mas logo se recuperou. Tocou as costas dela com carinho, tentando acalentá-la, diminuir a dor que ela sentia. Instantes depois, mais calma, Sakura se afastou brevemente, olhando-o com o rosto corado.

― Oh, droga. Me desculpe. –Murmurou, atordoada.

― Percebeu quantas vezes nós dissemos essa palavra nos últimos minutos? –Questionou ele, em tom divertido.

― Nossa, me des... Ah, ignore isso, por favor?! –Riu sem jeito, ainda próxima a Kakashi. ― Eu estou envergonhada... não deveria estar me debulhando em lágrimas com tanta facilidade.

― Não se preocupe, não vi problema nisso. –Tranquilizou-a, mantendo o olhar preso ao dela, que teimava em se desviar.

Ao se dar conta de onde estava, Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Sabia que Kakashi sempre tinha algum truque na manga, por isso não estranhou muito, mas ficou desajeitada, por não sabia o que dizer a seguir. Evitou olhá-lo nos olhos, sabendo que certamente faria o que fizera na última vez em que estiveram em situação similar. Ela o agarraria, permitiria que seus instintos a comandassem e depois ficaria arrependida de seu comportamento impulsivo, sem saber como agir.

― Vamos subir? –Perguntou ele, desfazendo o clima.

― Claro. –Anuiu Sakura, sentindo que ele voltava a segurar uma de suas mãos.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio, de mãos dadas e notaram que a Torre em si parecia muito calma, talvez por conta do horário, mesmo que fosse uma sexta-feira. Alguns shinobis trabalhariam no dia seguinte, o que não era o caso do casal. Sakura deixou a mente vagar e se pegou pensando no pedido de Hana; ela não sabia como poderia ajudar a amiga, mas faria o possível para pensar em uma solução para o problema dela.

Distraída, demorou a perceber que já estavam no andar em que moravam, só voltando à realidade ao esbarrar em Kakashi. Ele havia parado para destrancar a porta, consequentemente, soltando sua mão. A proximidade do corpo dele, firme e quente, fez com que ela o abraçasse, afundando rosto no ombro acolhedor. De início, surpreso com o gesto, Kakashi estacou, mas logo reagiu, girando o corpo e a abraçando de frente. Ao notar que ela não chorava, como havia pensando inicialmente, relaxou, apreciando o contato do torso feminino tão próximo ao seu.

Depositou um longo beijo na testa da rósea, que ergueu a cabeça, confusa. Ela não esperava agir de modo tão franco, demonstrando que não queria se afastar dele. Constatou que Kakashi a olhava com carinho, preocupação, até... e sentiu o coração aquecer no peito. Se desmanchou em um sorriso e fechou os olhos, tendo a certeza de que ele observava todos os seus gestos; esticou um pouco mais o pescoço e encostou a testa à dele, envolvendo os braços em torno dos ombros largos.

Sem que esperasse, Sakura sentiu os lábios mornos de Kakashi tocando os seus e arfou, surpresa. Ele agira rápido, removendo a máscara e a empurrando contra a porta ainda fechada. Os lábios de ambos se moviam com avidez, provando, mordiscando, recordando sabor e textura um do outro; ela suspirou ao sentir as mãos masculinas passeando por seus lados, como que temendo tocá-la mais intimamente. Percebendo a hesitação dele, Sakura puxou-o para mais perto, afastando as pernas brevemente, a fim de acolhê-lo.

Sentiu quando ele segurou seu traseiro, apertando-o e se arrepiou quando a outra mão tocou um seio, acariciando-o por cima do vestido. Ela interrompeu o beijo e o olhou, trêmula de desejo; os olhos bicolores a olhavam de volta, suas emoções refletidas neles e Sakura não conseguiu conter um gemido desejoso quando voltou a beijá-lo. Kakashi a empurrou contra a porta novamente, dessa vez com mais força, enquanto subia o vestido dela, acariciando as coxas firmes no processo.

Ambos ofegavam, envolvidos pela áurea de sensualidade e a cada movimento que faziam a fim de se tocar melhor, Sakura esbarrava na porta, provocando ruídos. Ela se agarrava firmemente aos ombros de Kakashi e quando subia uma perna para enlaçar a cintura dele, a porta se abriu bruscamente, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Ele agiu com destreza, segurando-a pela mão e a puxando para perto de seu corpo mais uma vez.

― Kami-sama! –Um Konohamaru surpreso surgiu, escorado ao batente. Logo seus olhinhos estavam brilhando de felicidade. ― Ora, ora... Mas que surpresa boa!

― Yo, Kakashi! –Cumprimentou Pakkun, como se ainda não tivesse visto o jounin naquele dia. O Pug exibia um sorriso cheio de dentes e olhava para o casal com malícia. Ele apontou uma pata para si mesmo, próximo à boca e comentou: ― Tem um pouco de batom aqui em você, meu camarada.

* * *

Gente, eu estou muito feliz, pois finalmente consegui adiantar alguns capítulos e posso avisar: preparem seus coraçõezinhos. Vem muita coisa legal por aí, mas também um pouco mais de tensão... entretanto, para a alegria da "massa", aviso que o hentai está chegando! Ah, outra coisa: notei que muitas leitoras acabaram sumindo. Poxa, meninas... eu fico muito triste com isso. Queria ao menos saber o motivo de terem me abandonado, mas ok, eu entendo.

No mais, nos vemos em breve ;). A próxima postagem será dia 16/10, mas se eu conseguir escrever mais capítulos ou me animar, antecipo a publicação, mas não posso garantir. Obrigada por todos os favoritos, comentários e acompanhamentos, mesmo que dentre eles haja muitos fantasminhas ^^.

Kissus :*.


	30. Elucidado

Olá, pessoal! Trago mais um capítulo \o/.

Peço que por favor, leiam as notas finais, tenho um aviso muito importante.

Boa leitura.

* * *

"Transportai um punhado de terra todos os dias e fareis uma montanha."

 **Confúcio**

* * *

Ao longo dos trinta e seis anos de sua existência, Kakashi nunca passou por uma situação tão embaraçosa quanto aquela. Fora obrigado a ler trechos de seu Icha Icha para Shikamaru e Shiho quando a Vila fora invadida por Nagato, mas o constrangimento de ser pego na botija não se equiparava ao que sentira naquela época; talvez por ter sido visto em uma situação tão íntima, – ele que sempre dera valor à discrição – não sabia ao certo, só tinha certeza de que Sakura soubera lidar com a situação melhor que ele.

Após terem entrado em casa, envergonhados pelo flagrante, seguiram em direções distintas. Pakkun retornou para seu lar e Sakura resolveu passar um tempo no quarto de Konohamaru, pois ele dissera que ainda estava muito cedo para dormir. Passava das 22:00h, mas o Sarutobi estava muito animado, principalmente após vê-los juntos. Confuso, Kakashi resolveu se distrair um pouco e ligou o televisor, zapeando os canais em busca de algo que tirasse a ex-aluna de seus pensamentos.

Do sofá, ele podia ouvir as risadas do garoto, que parecia muito à vontade. Aparentemente, ele e Sakura estavam retomando a antiga cumplicidade e ele queria muito saber sobre o que eles conversavam tão animadamente. Percebendo o quão bisbilhoteiro parecia, focou a atenção na TV e parou em um canal que exibia um filme dramático; mesmo sem se dar conta, acabou se entretendo, esquecendo momentaneamente tudo o que estava o atormentando.

No quarto, Sakura estava deitada ao lado de Konohamaru, que não parava de fazer perguntas. Ela se esquivava, pois considerava as indagações muito íntimas e não queria que o garoto se animasse tanto com o que havia visto, pois nem ela sabia o que esperar do envolvimento com Kakashi. Era um fato incontestável que eles não podiam ficar muito tempos sozinhos, pois cediam aos instintos e acabavam um nos braços do outro, mas aparentemente, parava por aí.

Ela tinha uma admiração e consideração muito grandes por Kakashi, mas tinha de admitir, estava confusa com aquele relacionamento. Sakura o desejava, mas evitava criar ciência da verdade, pois temia que se machucasse novamente... que aquilo não os levasse a nada concreto, apenas criasse mais dor. Se isso de fato acontecesse, ela não sabia se aguentaria, pois já bastava o que havia passado com Sasuke. Pretendendo baixar o ânimo de Konohamaru e buscar ajuda para Hana, pediu:

― Kono-kun, responda-me algo, por favor. –Vendo-o se calar e anuir, continuou, medindo as palavras que seriam proferidas: ― Bem, se você fosse uma mulher e seu namorado não tentasse algo a mais contigo... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer... O que você pensaria?

― Olha, Sakura... Sendo bem sincero, eu acharia que ele não sentia atração por mim, não me desejava. –O rosto infantil adquiriu uma expressão pensativa e ele continuou, sério. ― Mas temos outras opções, como por exemplo: ele ser gay e estar no relacionamento para despistar, ser muito respeitoso, ou ter problemas de disfunção erétil... sei lá. São muitas as possibilidades.

Espantada, Sakura soergueu o corpo e o encarou. Ela esperava por uma resposta boba, sem muita profundidade ou conhecimento, mas mais uma vez, Konohamaru a surpreendia. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela o agradeceu, tendo agora mais caminhos para desvendar; analisaria soluções para cada probabilidade, conforme traçasse seu plano. Curioso, o garoto perguntou o motivo da pergunta e hesitante, ela contou-lhe a verdade, pedindo absoluto sigilo.

― Ora, ora! Quem diria que o cara pintada negaria fogo! –Exclamou, deixando Sakura sem jeito.

― Por favor, Kono-kun, não deixe a Hana sequer sonhar que você sabe disso. –Pediu, tomando uma mãozinha dele entre as suas. ― Se você me ajudar, eu te darei algo em troca, prometo.

Sorrindo amplamente, Konohamaru assentiu, concordando com as condições daquele "combinado". A mente ágil começou a trabalhar numa solução para o problema de Hana, mesmo que fosse difícil para ele entender por que Kankuro ainda não tentara dar mais um passo no relacionamento. A moça era muito bonita, simpática, gentil... talvez fosse meio falante, mas aquilo não era um impedimento para que ele a levasse para a cama.

Ambos riam das ideias que tinham, algumas delas eram absurdas, enquanto outras pareciam mais toleráveis e após discutirem várias alternativas, elegeram a melhor de todas. Caso aquela opção não desse certo, tentariam as que foram melhor qualificadas, respectivamente.

Em meio a conversa, Konohamaru a surpreendeu ao se levantar e abraçá-la demoradamente, o que fez o coração de Sakura se aquecer, enchendo-se de carinho. O Sarutobi estava se mostrando uma bela surpresa... Um jovem rapaz com coração e tamanho de criança. A proximidade dele a fazia muito bem, ela que fora uma tola ao repeli-lo, impedi-lo de se aproximar quando mais precisava de uma companhia e para completar, ele também já sofrera muito. Perder o avô de forma trágica e anos depois o tio, não deve ter sido fácil para o garoto e nem por isso ele era grosseiro ou recluso.

O que a alentava era o fato de seu pai ter tido uma morte relativamente tranquila, se comparada às mortes dos familiares de Konohamaru e até mesmo dos de Kakashi. No mundo em que viviam, mortes trágicas eram uma constante e saber que Kizashi sofrera de forma diferente deixava-a mais tranquila. Além disso, Sakura sabia que o pai corria risco de vida, só não fora inteligente o suficiente para fixar aquilo em sua mente.

"Às vezes, a esperança tem o poder de emburrecer as pessoas...", pensou consigo mesma ao interromper o abraço. Konohamaru a olhou, como que transmitindo todo seu cuidado e depositou um casto beijo em uma de suas bochechas, corando em seguida. Ele se deitou novamente e com voz suave, disse:

― Sabe, Sakura... Você precisa seguir em frente. Volte a trabalhar, se envolva em atividades, treine, talvez... mas faça algo. Não permita que o luto acabe com sua vida. –Se cobriu com o lençol e espreguiçou, dirigindo um olhar doce em direção a ela e continuou: ― Você começou muito bem, principalmente quando decidiu ajudar a Hana. Ter saído também foi uma boa, mas nós precisamos fazer programas em família.

― Eu sei, Kono-kun. –Admitiu, emocionada. ― E agradeço por vocês terem armado aquele plano. Ao me ver fora da minha zona de conforto, acabei percebendo o quanto vinha agindo mal.

― Relaxa... acontece. –Ele assegurou, bocejando em seguida. ― Eu fico feliz por você não ter se zangado tanto. –Riu de modo gracioso, deixando-a encantada. ― Boa noite, Sakura. Saiba que eu não vou deixá-la sozinha, nunca.

― Obrigada por seu companheirismo e me desculpe por ter sido rude nos últimos dias. –Após vê-lo balançar a mão, como que dizendo para esquecer o ocorrido, ela se despediu, dando um beijo na testa do garoto e saiu do quarto, não sem antes notar o quanto ele parecia feliz, apesar de sonolento.

Sakura se dirigiu à cozinha e tirou uma garrafinha com água da geladeira, pretendendo levá-la consigo para a suíte. Os olhos estavam marejados, resultado da conversa que tivera com Konohamaru e ela logo disfarçou, secando-os com cuidado. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, deu uma olhada em direção à sala e viu que Kakashi permanecia lá, parecendo concentrado diante da TV. Entrou no dormitório, acendeu a luz e deixou a porta entreaberta, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Deixou a garrafa em cima do criado-mudo e retirou as sandálias, chutando-as para um canto.

Pegou uma camisola leve no guarda-roupas, se trocou no banheiro, removeu a maquiagem e escovou os dentes; tentaria dormir, pois aparentemente, Kakashi demoraria a fazer-lhe companhia. Aliás, ela sequer sabia o que viria a seguir...a relação deles estava mudando e sua mente estava desordenada. Sakura só queria se sentir protegida e cuidada, sabendo o quão bom ele era ao lhe proporcionar tais sensações. Ansiava por tê-lo próximo a si novamente, ficar entre os braços fortes e acolhedores.

Ela se olhou no espelho e corou diante da imagem que viu refletida.

Os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, dessa vez por conta da intensidade dos sentimentos que experimentava e não por culpa das lágrimas, tão comuns em sua rotina nos últimos dias. Suspirando, saiu do banheiro e ao voltar para a cama, se assustou, pois Kakashi havia retornado para o quarto e separava uma muda de roupa. Ela pretendia fazer algo, conversar ou até mesmo voltar a beijá-lo, mas uma súbita timidez a impediu de agir, forçando-a a se deitar no lado da cama que sempre ocupava.

Ele entrou no banheiro e ficou lá por um bom tempo, deixando-a tensa. Kakashi estaria tentando evitá-la, deliberadamente?! Ansiosa, se levantou, acendeu os abajures e apagou a lâmpada que iluminava todo o quarto, escutando o som do chuveiro ligado. Voltou a se deitar e se cobriu com o lençol, pensando em algo para dizer assim que ele retornasse; não queria forçar sua aproximação, entretanto, queria resolver logo aquela situação, manter uma boa convivência com o "esposo".

Quando o Hatake retornou, trajando apenas uma bermuda e tendo os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, Sakura teve que se conter para não gemer. Se ela não o conhecesse tão bem como imaginava que conhecia, apostaria que ele estava provocando-a, porém, a noite estava mesmo muito abafada, o que dispensava o uso de muita roupa. Era verão em Suna e se ela já tinha considerado a primavera quente, sabia o que esperar da estação mais ensolarada do ano. Por estarem em um território desértico, tudo o que acontecesse com relação ao clima era intensificado.

― Sakura, nós precisamos conversar. –A voz grave fez com que ela se arrepiasse e automaticamente, virasse em sua direção. Ele se deitou na cama, ficando de frente para ela.

― Sim, nós devemos. –O que mais ela poderia dizer? Sequer imaginava sobre quais assuntos ele queria falar, só tinha consciência de que aquele peito nu estava atraindo sua atenção e suas mãos ansiavam por tocá-lo.

― Eu não quero que você se assuste com o que eu tenho para dizer. –Começou ele, fazendo-a suspender a respiração. ― Mas eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas e o quanto antes fizer isso, melhor.

Sakura assentiu, engolindo em seco, sentindo a tensão voltar imediatamente. Mesmo agora, deslumbrada por estar novamente diante dele e vendo seu rosto, ela sentia que poderia não gostar do que ele diria; não era prudente sofrer por antecipação, por isso soltou o ar que retinha. Encarou-o, vendo-o fechar o olho contendo o Sharingan e o semblante ficar carregado.

― Bem, eu tentarei não fazer rodeios, ser direto. –Se aproximou um pouco mais de Sakura, quase a tocando. ― Sei que seu luto não vai desaparecer magicamente, pois eu mesmo já passei por uma situação semelhante e sei bem o quanto é difícil seguir em frente. Entretanto, eu volto a dizer: não se esqueça de que você está viva. A vida continua, apesar das perdas e eu estarei aqui para apoiá-la, assim como sei que Konohamaru também o fará, mas... em contrapartida...

Kakashi hesitou, deixando-a ainda mais tensa. Ela sentia o coração bater apressado e a respiração ficar ofegante, demonstrando claramente seu estado de nervos. Num impulso, Sakura estendeu a mão, tocando o peito do Hatake; a pele dele estava fria – por conta do banho recém tomado –, contrastando com a dela, que estava quente demais. Os sentimentos que experimentara mais cedo a inundaram, ameaçando tomá-la por completo e ela se conteve, não permitindo que suas emoções se tornassem tão claras.

― Droga. –Grunhiu Kakashi, os músculos contraindo conforme a mão de Sakura se movia em sua pele, com vagar. ― Assim eu não consigo me concentrar. –Murmurou baixo, a voz arrastada provocando arrepios na nuca da Haruno.

― Oh, eu sinto muito... Não pude me conter. –Ela confessou, sentindo um rubor colorir sua face com violência, mas sem retirar a mão da pele macia.

O riso rouco e sensual ressoou pelo quarto, fazendo o corpo de Sakura se aquecer ainda mais. O fascínio que a envolvia tomava proporções grandiosas, deixando-a embasbacada. Ela queria que Kakashi parasse com aquele mistério, que dissesse logo o que planejava, ou sua situação complicaria; ficar ao lado um homem como ele, –seminu para completar – e tão próximo, não era algo que fosse considerado _fácil_ de resistir.

― Diga algo, por favor. –Suplicou Sakura, ainda mantendo a mão apoiada no peito largo do Hatake.

― Como eu dizia... –Ele removeu a mão dela de seu corpo, mantendo-a unida à sua em cima do colchão. ― Mesmo que eu saiba do seu estado de espírito, não posso fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós, há pouco. Admito que não pretendia deixar a situação chegar ao ponto que chegou, mas o que temos é... irresistível. –Continuou em tom sério, sem desviar o olhar do dela.

― Kakashi, eu não quero que continuemos fingindo que essas... coisas... que acontecem entre nós não nos abala. –Ela concordou, os olhos brilhando por finalmente poder ser franca. ― Porém, não posso deixar de frisar que eu estranhei toda essa situação inicialmente, mas... agora é diferente. –Revelou, o rubor voltando rapidamente a colorir o rosto pálido.

― Sakura, foi justamente por isso que eu preferi ficar distante de você. Eu não queria impor minha presença ou até mesmo, fazê-la se sentir obrigada a agir de forma que não queria. –Suspirou, desfazendo o enlace das mãos, puxando-a para mais perto. ― Sei que posso não ter escolhido o melhor momento para dizer isso, tendo em vista que você ainda não está bem com tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu precisava que você soubesse como eu me sinto. –Afastou o lençol do corpo dela, acariciando o braço delicado no processo.

Apesar da luz amarelada do abajur ofuscar um pouco sua visão, Sakura viu perfeitamente quando um leve rubor cobriu o rosto de Kakashi, deixando-o com uma aparência encantadora. Um sorriso leve se desenhou em seus lábios e ela notou sua ação refletida nele, que ainda a encarava com intensidade. Sem pensar, Sakura ergueu a mão que ele retivera momentos antes e acariciou a face masculina com delicadeza, delineando os traços tão cativantes.

― Assumo que essa atração que existe entre nós é de certa forma, explosiva e eu tentei repeli-la de todas as formas, mas foi inútil. Eu preciso tê-la comigo, perto de mim, ao meu lado. –Como que para enfatizar, ele finalmente venceu os centímetros que havia entre eles e Sakura pôde sentir a ereção rígida em sua barriga. ― Mas não farei com que você se sinta pressionada, essa não é minha intenção; eu a quero por inteiro, sem medos, traumas ou luto e vou esperar o tempo que for necessário para que você se sinta bem e se permita sentir, viver.

Os olhos de Sakura umedeceram instantaneamente, tanto pelo que fora dito, quanto pela compreensão que Kakashi demonstrava. Tinha de confessar, seus problemas haviam ficado em último lugar naquele momento. Só havia tomado consciência de seus corpos, estes que estavam tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distantes. Exalou o ar com força, controlando suas expressões; era incrível o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela, sempre fazendo-a lutar consigo mesma para obter controle emocional.

Em compensação, Sakura se sentia confusa, pois naquele instante, o que ela mais queria era se jogar nos braços dele, sanar o desejo que vinha crescendo e aplacar a atração que os unia cada vez mais. Lembrou-se de Ino lhe dizendo que quando tivesse a oportunidade de ficar com um homem mais velho, ele a faria esquecer do passado e levá-la a pedir por mais... era mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo com Kakashi.

Talvez esse encantamento se devesse ao fato de eles não terem chegado às vias de fato; havia a chance de que quando se entregassem aos instintos, aquela chama se apagasse. Sinceramente, ela começava a duvidar disso, pois mesmo estando agarrada a ele, como o fazia agora, sentia que não era o suficiente. Sakura precisava de mais, tinha necessidade dos beijos e toques que ele lhe proporcionava, carecia _dele_. Porém, Kakashi estava certo... sua cabeça estava confusa e forçar uma intimidade poderia colocar tudo a perder.

― Olha, eu... agradeço por sua compreensão, você pensou em como eu poderia me sentir em uma determinada situação, ao contrário de muitas pessoas que conheci. Entretanto, peço que por favor, não se afaste mais de mim. –Pediu ela, abraçando-o e repousando a cabeça no tórax masculino. ― Vamos viver um dia de cada vez, sim?!

― É claro. –Kakashi concordou, devolvendo o abraço, aninhando-a com carinho. ― Eu estarei aqui para o que você precisar. –Completou, beijando o topo da cabeleira rosada.

― Quero que você fique aqui comigo, assim... pertinho. Eu gosto de me sentir protegida e você consegue fazer isso muito bem. –Confessou, corando e agradecendo aos deuses por seu rosto estar escondido entre os braços do Hatake.

Ele riu novamente, o riso sexy reverberando por todas as terminações nervosas dela, que quase desistiu de se controlar; Sakura pôde sentir as mãos de Kakashi acariciando suas costas por um bom tempo, até que ela cedeu ao sono e dormiu tranquilamente.

―X―

Ter a sensação de que se esqueceu de algo muito importante acaba com a tranquilidade de qualquer um e com a Haruno não seria diferente. Ela tomava chá ao lado de Hana, que estava mais falante que de costume, mas sua mente insistia em bloquear tudo o que era dito. Sakura cavava a memória, tentando se lembrar do que esquecera, mas os acontecimentos da última noite não saíam de sua cabeça, confundindo-a.

Quando acordou, estava sozinha na cama e ao olhar em direção ao criado-mudo, viu um bilhete de Kakashi onde estava escrito que ele fora chamado por Gaara. Irritada, Sakura se levantou, decidida a falar com o Kazekage o quanto antes. Então seria assim? Kakashi teria uma vida de subordinado igual à dos shinobis de Suna? Aquilo não fazia parte do combinado! Ele deveria ser um membro da guarda do Kazekage, como Tsunade havia anunciado e não um shinobi comum, que sempre saía em missão.

Enquanto tomava banho e escovava os dentes, ela relembrou o modo como fora tratada, as palavras que Kakashi havia dito, o carinho e cuidado que ele demonstrava e não pôde conter um sorriso feliz. Apesar de tudo, ele se manteria ao lado dela, a apoiaria e isso a tranquilizou. Sem que percebesse, deixou um suspiro escapar e rapidamente voltou à realidade, percebendo o olhar de Hana fixo em seu rosto.

― Oh, perdão. Você disse algo? –Perguntou, envergonhada. Odiava deixar que os outros percebessem sua distração.

― Nossa, você parecia tão...

― Distante?! Peço desculpas por isso, eu estava pensando no plano que tracei para ajudá-la. –Interrompeu Sakura, mentindo com facilidade.

― Não! Eu diria que você exibia um ar de apaixonada, mas tudo bem. –Riu, pensando em como a amiga era sortuda. ― Oh, compartilhe o plano comigo, por favor?! –Pediu animada, mal notando o ar confuso de Sakura.

― Bem... eu preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas antes de começar a definir nossas ações. –Informou, notando o nervosismo repentino de Hana.

― É claro. –Anuiu, pálida. ― O pequeno Yoshi não escutará, não é? –Perguntou, tensa.

― Hm. Isso eu já não posso garantir. –Sakura ponderou, sabendo o quanto Konohamaru era curioso. Pousou a xícara no pires e torceu os lábios. ― Ele está entretido com o celular e com a TV, acredito que ele não vá escutar nada.

― E se conversássemos fora daqui? –Indagou Hana, ainda sem jeito.

― Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho, mesmo que a tarde esteja se aproximando. Quando o Kakashi retornar, nós saímos, tudo bem? –Questionou, imaginando que iria se surpreender com aquela conversa.

― Perfeito! –A jovem alegrou-se, começando a remover os utensílios usados de cima da mesa. Sakura a ajudou na tarefa e ambas começaram a aprontar o almoço. Não cozinhariam naquele instante, só adiantariam as coisas.

Apesar de ser um sábado, Hana insistira em ir ajudá-la com a desculpa de que não faria nada em casa e que ficaria satisfeita em fazer companhia à amiga. De fato, Sakura se sentiu animada com a presença dela e seguiu os conselhos de Konohamaru e Kakashi, se esforçando para se envolver em outras atividades. Lembrou-se do que Konohamaru mencionou como uma forma de distração e sem pensar muito, soltou:

― Hana, o que acha de começarmos a fazer exercícios juntas? Poderíamos correr ou fazer musculação, que tal?

― Oh, seria maravilhoso! –Animou-se, vendo ali uma oportunidade de mudar sua situação com Kankuro. ― Aliás, você conseguiria fazer de mim uma kunoichi? Queria tanto aprender alguns jutsus. –Expressou seu desejo, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

― Bem... Você é uma civil e não tem domínio de chakra, entre outras coisas... Não posso afirmar que conseguirei. –Murmurou Sakura, vendo o rosto da jovem perder o sorriso. Ela sabia que aquilo era importante para a amiga, por isso propôs: ― Mas... se você quiser, eu posso ensiná-la um pouco de Taijutsu. Essa técnica não requer o uso de chakra e você pode usá-lo como autodefesa, por exemplo; nunca se sabe quando um engraçadinho tentará se aproximar e se você se esforçar bastante, poderá ser como Lee, um shinobi de Konoha.

― Ah! Eu ouvi Gaara-sama falar sobre ele. –Lembrou Hana, voltando a se animar. ― Que incrível! Muito obrigada, Sakura-san, de verdade. É claro que eu quero tentar aprender! Com perseverança, conseguimos chegar longe.

Sakura riu do entusiasmo da jovem e ambas voltaram a atenção para os vegetais que cortavam, conversando sobre trivialidades. Em dado momento, Konohamaru se juntou a elas, ajudando-as com os preparativos e alegrando ainda mais a conversa com suas piadinhas e brincadeiras. Hana estava radiante, feliz com a possibilidade de aprender algo novo e de quebra, ter algo em comum com Kankuro, pois poderiam conversar mais livremente ao compartilharem conhecimentos e técnicas.

Após terminarem a tarefa, os três arrumaram a cozinha e Sakura aproveitou que o garoto entabulou uma conversa animada com Hana para repassar mentalmente as perguntas que faria a ela. Percebeu que havia molhado a blusa que usava e foi ao quarto se trocar; mudou de roupa no banheiro e ao sair, notou uma presença no quarto. Sequer precisou identificar a assinatura de chakra para perceber que era Kakashi; o perfume dele se infiltrou em suas narinas, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Ele se aproximou devagar e o semblante dela mudou de sério a relaxado em instantes. Kakashi se achegou, enlaçando-a pela cintura; sentiu o corpo estremecer ao vê-lo inclinar a cabeça e depositar um breve beijo mascarado em sua testa. Sakura suspirou, desejando que o beijo tivesse um outro destino, mas disfarçou. Ele lhe desejou bom dia e se afastou brevemente, o que a levou a cumprimentá-lo de volta e em seguida perguntar:

― O que o Kazekage queria?

― Ele queria dar detalhes sobre a investigação da identidade do espião que invadiu a Vila há alguns meses. –Respondeu de forma simples, removendo as luvas, deixando-as em cima do criado-mudo.

― Espião? –Questionou Sakura, confusa.

― Oh... Eu acho que não falei para você. –Admitiu, sem jeito. ― Bem, resumindo: naquele dia em que tivemos uma queda de energia e ficamos por um bom tempo sem fornecimento, o estrago foi feito por um espião. Aparentemente, era mesmo um nukenin de Iwagakure, como eu havia suspeitado. –Relatou enquanto retirava o colete e jogava-o sobre a cama.

― Por que eu não sabia desses detalhes? –Interrogou, chateada.

― Aconteceram tantas coisas e em um curto espaço de tempo... Eu acabei me esquecendo. –Kakashi admitiu, parecendo genuinamente descontente. Se livrou da blusa de malha, deixando-a próxima ao colete.

― Tudo bem. Nada poderia ser mudado, afinal. –Concluiu Sakura, já imaginando o que mais Kakashi poderia estar escondendo. Percebendo o quão desconfiada parecia ao pensar aquilo, esqueceu o assunto rapidamente, admirando o belo corpo seminu à sua frente.

A vontade dela era se aproximar um pouco mais e tocar aquele corpo que havia a atraído na noite passada, abraçá-lo sem o impedimento das roupas mais uma vez e deslizar as mãos pelo abdome tonificado. Ao se dar conta de que apenas o observava – com olhos famintos, diga-se de passagem –, pigarreou e anunciou que sairia com Hana, deixando-o responsável por cuidar de Konohamaru.

― Não pretendo ficar fora por muito tempo. –Avisou, desviando o olhar para o rosto dele a muito custo.

― Certo. Darei o meu melhor! –Brincou Kakashi, prestando continência ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso despretensioso curvava seus lábios.

Sakura revirou os olhos, rindo baixinho e se afastou, mas antes que fosse muito longe, ele a interpelou, puxando-a de encontro ao peito. Automaticamente, as mãos dela se ergueram, se firmando nos ombros largos. Kakashi a olhava de modo malicioso e dessa vez, exibia um sorriso de canto, deixando-a encantada, louca para desfazer aquele riso bobo. Mal teve tempo para esboçar qualquer reação, pois os lábios dele se apossaram dos dela em um beijo intenso.

As mãos ágeis acolheram o rosto de Sakura e ambos os polegares se moviam pelas bochechas macias, transmitindo carinho com o gesto; tal ação contradizia o que era feito com a língua, que sugava e acariciava a de Sakura com sensualidade. Ambos ofegavam, sem interromper o beijo e entregavam-se com abandono. Um gemido fraco escapou dos lábios dela, que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, fazendo-a agarrá-lo com mais força. A fricção dos seios contra o peito largo e despido era inebriante e ela sentiu uma onda de felicidade por estar nos braços dele novamente.

Ainda arfante, Sakura interrompeu o beijo, sentindo as mãos masculinas descerem para o pescoço delicado e acariciar a nuca, os dedos longos contornando sua tatuagem. Ela não sabia que ele tinha visto o desenho em sua pele, por isso estranhou, mas logo relaxou ao olhá-lo; os lábios de Kakashi estavam ligeiramente avermelhados, o que lhe proporcionava um ar sexy, deixando-a ainda mais fascinada. Quando recomeçariam o beijo, ouviram a porta ser aberta.

― Hey, Sakura. Por que você não avisou que... –O garoto se interrompeu ao notar o que acontecia ali. O casal se separou abruptamente e o jounin logo se escondeu atrás da Haruno, tentando manter sua identidade em segredo, ao menos para Hana.

Konohamaru tivera algumas surpresas na noite anterior... A primeira ao pegar o casal aos beijos, finalmente e a segunda quando viu o rosto de Kakashi. Mesmo não demonstrando muito, sempre tivera curiosidade de saber como ele era por baixo da máscara. Tinha de admitir, o Hatake não era "de se jogar fora" e Sakura estava muito bem servida, em seu ponto de vista.

― Oh. Meu. Kami-sama! Peço desculpas pela intromissão... mas eu achei que só a mamãe estivesse aqui. –Justificou-se o Sarutobi, um largo sorriso estampado no rosto.

― Não tem problema, querido... Eu... Já estava de saída. –Sakura improvisou, finalmente notando Hana atrás do garoto.

A jovem tinha o rosto corado e sorria largamente, a exemplo de Konohamaru. Enquanto os dois pareciam extremamente felizes, Sakura não sabia como esconder o constrangimento; ser pega em flagrante estava se tornando uma reincidência e ela não gostava de ser exposta daquela forma, entretanto, o que poderia fazer? Chamou Hana e ambas saíram apressadas, afinal, era preferível buscar soluções para os problemas da amiga a ter que se submeter às perguntas indiscretas do "filho".

―X―

Discrição não era o ponto forte da mulher de longos cabelos negros e Sakura temia que fosse bombardeada por questionamentos, porém se surpreendeu com a quietude de Hana. Escolheram uma lanchonete tranquila para conversarem, já que não queriam correr o risco de serem interrompidas. Se sentarem em uma banqueta mais afastada e logo um garçom extremamente simpático veio atendê-las e ambas pediram apenas suco, pois almoçariam mais tarde.

Enquanto aguardavam, abordaram temas banais, observaram as pessoas ao redor e quando o rapaz finalmente as serviu, Sakura decidiu que era o momento de começar a fazer perguntas. Questionou Hana sobre como ela costumava agir na presença de Kankuro, como era a relação dela com o Kazekage e mesmo incomodada, resolveu abordar temas mais íntimos.

― Então, Hana... Eu não quero ser indiscreta ou invadir sua intimidade, inclusive, estou muito desconfortável por fazer isso, mas eu preciso saber como é o relacionamento de vocês... Mais precisamente, a parte física dele. –Questionou Sakura, o rosto adquirindo um tom avermelhado rapidamente.

― Ah, Sakura-san! Eu não fui totalmente sincera antes, me perdoe, por favor!? –Disse Hana, envergonhada. Ela cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e a Haruno achou que ela fosse chorar. ― Na verdade... Eu ainda... Sou virgem e ele sabe disso.

Sakura ficou surpresa com a revelação e seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente. Jamais imaginaria que o que perturbava a jovem fosse aquilo! Então, sabendo da condição dela, Kankuro resolvera respeitá-la? A situação era confusa e certamente, Sakura não era a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos, pois sua primeira vez havia sido horrorosa. Esperou Hana se recompor e questionou, embaraçada:

― E qual é a opinião dele sobre isso? Digo... Vocês resolveram esperar até a noite de núpcias ou algo assim?

― Na verdade, ele disse que esperaria eu estar pronta, mas eu não sei se já estou! Eu fico com medo de doer, sangrar ou até mesmo de engravidar. Me ajude, por favor?! –Pediu, desesperada.

As feições da Haruno continuavam tensas, revelando sua surpresa. Ela não era ginecologista. Sua especialidade era, de fato, a ortopedia e por esse motivo tinha plena consciência de que não saberia lidar com a situação. Entretanto, para Hana, ela era a pessoa certa – médica e amiga, por isso pronunciou calmamente:

― Entendo. –Suspirou, bebericando um pouco do suco. ― Bem, Hana... Eu sugiro caminharmos até o hospital, o que acha? Mesmo sendo um sábado, acredito que podemos falar com uma das médicas, Masumi, por exemplo. Ela pode lhe receitar um anticoncepcional e tirar algumas dúvidas.

― Mas... eu achei que você me ajudaria. –Hana protestou, voltando a ficar corada.

― Acredite, essa será apenas a primeira fase da minha ajuda. Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois que cuidarmos do básico, tudo bem? –Assegurou, vendo-a anuir.

Terminaram o suco e pagaram a conta, submersas em silêncio; enquanto se dirigiam ao hospital, a mente de Sakura deu um estalo e ela finalmente se lembrou do que havia esquecido pela manhã. Tensa, ela fez cálculos mentalmente e percebeu que fora muito descuidada com a própria saúde enquanto estivera prostrada, de luto. Quando Hana estivesse na sala com a doutora, ela aproveitaria para passar na enfermaria e injetaria seu anticoncepcional. Por usá-lo há anos, sabia que sua segurança não estaria muito comprometida, mas odiou-se por esquecer de um detalhe como aquele, ainda mais quando serviria de conselheira para uma jovem inexperiente.

Voltou à realidade quando viu o hospital há alguns metros e percebeu que caminhava sozinha. Olhou ao seu redor e viu Hana caminhando mais atrás, parecendo absorta em pensamentos. Ao ver a Haruno parada, a jovem se apressou e sorriu, timidamente.

― Sabe, Sakura-san... Eu estava aqui pensando. Acho que sei porque o pequeno Yoshi é tão charmoso. –Disse em tom baixo, quase sussurrante.

― Como? –Interrogou, espantada.

― Bem... Você é realmente muito bonita, mas o Yoshiaki herdou a áurea misteriosa do Hatake-san, sem dúvida. –Riu-se, deixando Sakura ligeiramente irritada. ― Não entenda mal, pelo amor de Kami, mas eu consegui vislumbrar um pouco do rosto dele e posso dizer que você é muito sortuda! Ele é muito bonito. –Ela soava extremamente animada, a Haruno ligeiramente irritada.

O que seria agora? Ela estava com ciúmes de Kakashi?! Ora bolas, era só o que faltava. De fato, Kakashi era muito bonito, lindo, maravilhoso... Tinha um corpo tentador e a voz dele fazia seu corpo derreter, mas ouvir algo semelhante vindo de outra mulher não era algo que ela gostasse. Já bastava a vadia da Aya tê-la provocado, ainda teria que ver Hana se desmanchando em elogios? Tentando manter a calma, Sakura recomeçou a caminhar e decidiu dizer algo, quem sabe assim a jovem não focava em outra coisa?!

― Kankuro também é muito bonito, Hana. Pude vê-lo sem a pintura no rosto certa vez e confesso que me surpreendi. –Comentou casualmente. "Na mosca!" Pensou, ao ver o semblante a moça perder o sorriso.

― De fato, ele é sim. –Concordou, olhando-a com desconfiança. ― E quando foi? Digo, como você o viu sem a pintura?

― Ah, foi apenas quando ele foi envenenado por Sasori, faz muito tempo. –Sakura riu, notando o ciúme da moça. ― Nós nunca tivemos nada, Hana... Relaxe.

― Eu... Não pensei. –Começou, mas se interrompeu, percebendo a irrelevância daquele comportamento. ― Me desculpe, eu sou um pouco arredia quanto ao passado dele.

― Sem problemas. –Mesmo assegurando a si mesma que não agia como Hana, Sakura teve de confessar, sentira muita raiva ao saber que Kakashi havia se envolvido com uma pessoa como Aya. Não fazia sentido, mas o que era lógico quando se tratava de sentimentos?

― Eu também observei algo. –Informou Hana, ao entrarem no hospital. ― A junção de seu nome com o sobrenome de casada significado "Campo de Flores de Cerejeira". Isso é... lindo. O meu com o de Kankuro seria o quê, Hana do Deserto?!

Sem que pudesse conter, Sakura deixou uma risada escapar, notando os extremos de humor que a jovem apresentava. Rapidamente esqueceu-se do que estavam falando e logo pensou em como a ajudaria, agora que sabia o que a afligia. Assim que retornassem para casa, tentaria saber o que ela pretendia fazer e dessa vez não envolveria Konohamaru na questão, pois o assunto se tornara íntimo demais para compartilhar com terceiros; se colocou no lugar de Hana e teve a certeza de que se fosse o contrário, ela não gostaria de ter suas particularidades expostas.

* * *

Finalmente as pendências foram resolvidas e nosso casal está pronto para o tão esperado hentai \o/. Prometo, ele será no próximo capítulo, entretanto, aqui vai meu aviso: estou com problemas pessoais e isso está afetando minha criatividade, concentração e acima de tudo, minha vontade de escrever. Vou me mudar de Estado (sim, UF mesmo) e isso vai tomar ainda mais minha paz de espírito e meu tempo... fora isso, como conseguirei escrever um hentai maravilhoso (e tão esperado) sem estar bem o suficiente para isso? Minha cabeça está a mil; tenho muita coisa para lidar, absorver, resolver e assimilar. Não quero escrever os próximos capítulos "nas coxas", pois essa fic é muito importante para mim e eu quero/espero estar 100% para continuá-la. É por isso que eu anuncio um breve (assim espero) hiatus.

Quero voltar ainda esse ano, mas não posso dar certeza. Avisarei com antecedência na minha página no Facebook (link no meu perfil do Nyah), quem ainda não curtiu, dê uma passadinha por lá, assim as novidades e avisos estarão sempre "à mão".

No mais, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ele que foi o maior de todos até agora (acredito que é meio que uma forma de compensá-las pela minha ausência) e que compreendam minha situação. Sentirei saudades, mas fica aqui a promessa de que retornarei "com tudo".

Kissus, até breve!


	31. Rendição - Parte 1

Olá, pessoal! Que saudade eu senti disso aqui *-*. 'Cês não têm noção!

Quanto tempo, não?! Pois é, a vida tem dessas... nem tudo o que nos acontece são coisas boas ou fáceis de lidar, infelizmente.

Ensaiei meu retorno algumas vezes, mas ainda não estava bem o suficiente para escrever, tanto que demorei quase 4 meses (OMG!) para me sentir mais segura, tanto para seguir com a vida, quanto para retomar a escrita. Enfim... peço que me perdoem caso o que eu tenha escrito não se equipare às expectativas de vocês; é difícil escrever sobre o amor quando você mesma sente que já desacreditou nele um pouco. Coisas de coração ferido. Estamos aí para superar.

Sem mais, desejo a todos uma ótima leitura.

P.S: Dividi o capítulo em duas partes, ou ficaria enooorme, além de cansativo ^^. Posto a segunda parte até o domingo.

* * *

"O maior juiz de seus atos deve ser você mesmo e não a sociedade."

 **Dalai Lama**

* * *

O suor escorria por entre os seios de Sakura, causando-lhe desconforto. Há pouco limpara o rosto com uma toalha que jazia em volta do pescoço, mas a junção do calor desértico de verão com o esforço físico não a deixava seca por muito tempo. Ao lado dela estava Hana, concentrada nos exercícios; desde que se propusera tornar-se uma kunoichi, a moça vinha obtendo progressos notáveis.

Sempre que podiam, ambas malhavam juntas e em seguida, treinavam Taijutsu e agora iniciavam uma nova etapa. Como Hana se mostrara uma aluna aplicada, Sakura começou a ensiná-la jutsus mais simples, como controlar chakra nos pés. Não era algo fácil, principalmente se levassem em conta o ingresso tardio dela no mundo shinobi, mas os resultados obtidos conseguiam animá-las.

Após o fatídico dia em que confessara sua virgindade, a jovem estreitara ainda mais o laço de amizade, procurando absorver tudo o que a amiga e "patroa" dizia. Vendo o interesse dela nas questões mais "carnais" de um relacionamento, Sakura decidiu que era hora de deixar os próprios receios de lado e começar a aprofundar suas pesquisas sobre relacionamentos. Sabia que Hana sequer imaginava o "zero à esquerda" que ela era com esses assuntos, mas precisava manter as aparências.

Comprara um laptop e quando ficava sozinha – ou quando Konohamaru se entretinha com algo, dando-lhe espaço –, navegava pela internet, visitando páginas com conteúdo feito _por_ mulheres e _para_ mulheres. Ria sozinha de alguns textos que lia, mas vez ou outra encontrava algo que pudesse aproveitar e até se aprofundava em alguns temas, como o universo do BDSM. Aquele não era um estilo de vida que lhe agradava, tinha certeza disso, por isso parara de estudar a questão. Havia gostado muito de encontrar uma página de uma terapeuta de casais e aplicara diversas indicações em seu próprio jeito de agir, o que deu um up em sua vida "amorosa".

As mudanças vieram de forma rápida e ela ficara absurdamente satisfeita consigo mesma. Seu relacionamento com Kakashi evoluíra e como um bônus, obtivera uma grande ajuda para superar a fase do luto. Ela e o Hatake saíam todos os finais de semana, sempre compartilhando de cumplicidade e imersos num clima agradável, porém, algo ainda a incomodava. Quando se beijavam, o jounin não permitia que o clima esquentasse tanto... Era como se estivesse evitando algo ou aguardando um tipo de sinal, uma brecha para desabafar, talvez... Ela não sabia ao certo.

Ocasionalmente, odiava-se por escutar tão bem, pois sempre ouvia o que não queria. Certa vez, quando saíram com os amigos de Kakashi para um modesto pub, pôde escutar uma conversa nada amigável no toalete feminino. Enquanto aguardava em uma pequena fila para usar um dos boxes privativos, escutou a primeira de muitas destas conversas: uma mulher aparentando ter por volta de 35 anos censurava seu relacionamento com Kakashi, mesmo que eles não se conhecessem; a loira robusta dizia em alto e bom som que reprovava atitudes como a que ela supostamente tomava: casar-se com um cara mais velho por interesse, entre outras coisas, além de tecer comentários mordazes sobre seus "trajes escandalosos".

Possessa, a vontade de Sakura fora de tirar satisfações com aquela cretina, porém, ao ver que seria a próxima a usar o box, ficara em silêncio, apenas controlando a ira que a tomava. Quem aquela baranga achava que era para opinar sobre o relacionamento dos outros?! De fato, agora que saíam mais, Sakura constatou que realmente, ela e Kakashi atraíam vários olhares e a maioria não era de admiração. Os homens sim, olhavam para o Hatake com evidente respeito, mas as mulheres sempre a olhavam como se ela fosse uma mercenária. Ficara encucada com aquilo, mas não compartilhou de sua angústia com o "esposo", pois sabia que um dia deixaria de se importar com aquela situação.

Depois do incidente no pub, vários outros vieram, inclusive no ambiente de trabalho. Sakura não via a hora de acabar com o serviço no hospital, pois a cada dia o clima ficava martirizante. Procurando não pensar em seus problemas, Sakura mudou o ritmo do treinamento e respirou fundo, olhando de soslaio para Hana, que se mantinha ao seu lado, concentrada nos próprios devaneios.

Conseguira a alteração de horário no turno de Kakashi com certo custo e se arrepiava quando relembrava como o obtivera. Retornara ao trabalho há duas semanas e sentia que as coisas estavam, enfim, retomando os eixos, apesar dos problemas. Sentia que havia amadurecido muito nos últimos meses, em contrapartida, sabia que convivia com um certo medo. Do "quê" exatamente, ela ainda deveria descobrir. Talvez fosse receio de descobrir o que vinha sentindo com relação ao Hatake, ou até mesmo, temor por desejar aprofundar o relacionamento que tinham e não saber como. Saber que ele, de certa forma, a evitava, deixava-a desanimada, mas usaria de agilidade para mudar aquela situação.

Deixou um grunhido escapar, temendo que Hana a escutasse. Lembrou-se de que a noite em que a moça se tornaria uma mulher – como ela mesma dizia – estava próxima, pois esta perdera boa parte dos medos e com isso, partiria para a ação. Havia cuidado da parte física – contracepção – com muito cuidado e agora restava apenas criar coragem para executar o que conhecia apenas na teoria. Sakura tinha de confessar, ficara extremamente empolgada ao tirar dúvidas e dar informações à ela, o que relutara em fazer inicialmente.

― E então, Sakura. Como estou? –Ao escutar a voz empolgada da amiga, a Haruno piscou e percebeu que o boneco de madeira que ela golpeava havia se quebrado.

― Uau! Muito bem, Hana! –Elogiou entusiasmada, batendo palmas.

― Obrigada. –Após uma breve reverência, franziu o cenho e observou: ― O seu está intacto. O que houve?

― Na-nada! Eu estava... Pensando em lhe ensinar um pouco mais de Ninjutsu, o que acha? –Propôs, tornando a se secar, dessa vez passando a toalha entre os seios.

― Eu adoraria! –Hana exultou, se aproximando de Sakura.

― Certo. Vamos começar amanhã, pois logo irá escurecer e Yoshiaki disse que queria me mostrar algo. –Recolheu todos os pertences, sendo ajudada pela morena e logo saíram, conversando animadamente.

Ao sair da sala de treinamento, Sakura pôde ver Gaara se aproximando da sala de treinamento, possivelmente em mais uma de suas rondas, sendo seguido por quatro guardas. Torceu os lábios em desagrado, lembrando-se da última conversa que tiveram, o que lhe causou certa raiva. O Sabaku havia sido rude, fazendo com que a relação que mantinham, já distante, se tornasse quase nula. Temendo estragar seu humor, ela andou mais rápido e ao vê-la se apressar, Hana a acompanhou.

Nem mesmo o Hatake sabia o que havia acontecido naquele dia, pois Sakura mantivera segredo, pelo bem de todos, entretanto, dificilmente esqueceria o que vivenciara. Chacoalhando a cabeça, a fim de espantar os pensamentos obscuros, perguntou à Hana qual plano ela pretendia seguir. Chegaram em casa rapidamente e após tomarem banho – Hana continuava usando o banheiro social –, se despediram, combinando de se falarem mais tarde via WhatsApp.

Sakura seguiu até o quarto de Konohamaru, decidindo esperá-lo deitada na pequena cama e assim o fez, até escutar um barulho esquisito vindo de sua suíte. Foi até lá e viu um falcão-correio esperando na janela, o que lhe causou estranhamento, pois quando recebia correspondências, alguém vinha lhe entregar. Se aproximou do animal e retirou um pergaminho da espécie de coleira que ele utilizava, vendo-o alçar voo quase que imediatamente.

Curiosa e temerosa, se sentou na cama e desenrolou o pergaminho. Ao ler as primeiras frases, franziu o cenho e levou o indicador aos lábios, roendo a unha que começava a lascar. Ao perceber o que fazia, retirou o dedo rapidamente, fechando o semblante ao absorver o conteúdo do pequeno papel.

" _Cara Sakura._

 _Pretendia falar-lhe pessoalmente, mas não gostaria de ser rechaçado, por isso escrevo esse bilhete._

 _Peço que me perdoe pelo meu comportamento no outro dia. Não fiz certo ao acusá-la daquele jeito e muito menos ao ameaçá-la... Aliás, eu acabei estragando tudo naquele dia, não? Por favor, esqueça tudo o que eu disse e fiz, sim?! A minha intenção não era magoá-la, prejudicá-la e tampouco, assustá-la._

 _Estou passando por momentos muito difíceis e não estou sabendo lidar com o fluxo dos acontecimentos. Sinto que confundi as coisas e gostaria muito que pudéssemos conversar. Eu prometo que não tentarei me aproximar demais, sequer tocá-la, tudo bem? Espero que me perdoe, sinceramente. Irei procurá-la na segunda-feira no hospital, ao final do seu turno._

 _A seu dispor."_

Logo abaixo havia um carimbo do Kazekage, não restando quaisquer dúvidas de quem teria escrito aquele bilhete. Furiosa, Sakura releu o texto e com a respiração entrecortada, rumou para a cozinha e queimou o papel dentro da pia, sorrindo com satisfação ao vê-lo se transformar em cinzas; abriu a torneira, retirou o ralinho da abertura do cano e lavou os restos do papel, sentindo imenso prazer com aquilo. Sabia que agia de forma quase infantil, mas a mágoa que sentia ainda estava muito vívida.

Quando retornava para o quarto de Konohamaru, a fim esperá-lo, ouviu o toque da campainha e se apressou a atender. Se surpreendeu ao ver um mensageiro, este que lhe estendeu um pergaminho e se afastou, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Desconfiada daquele comportamento e imaginando que fosse outro recado de Gaara, Sakura examinou o pergaminho e logo reconheceu um selo comumente utilizado por Ino. Há tempos a amiga não lhe escrevia e ansiosa para ver o que ela tinha para lhe contar, voltou ao próprio quarto e se jogou na cama, se divertindo e se emocionando ao ler as palavras que lhe foram escritas com tanto carinho.

―X―

― Ah, sabe como é, né, sensei?! –Konohamaru provocou em tom baixo. ―Vai saber o que vocês não andam aprontando.

― Ora... Eu não lhe dei essa liberdade, garoto. –Devolveu Kakashi, também em tom baixo.

― Corta essa. Vá me dizer que vocês ainda não... deixaram o relacionamento evoluir?! –Questionou o Sarutobi, ainda sem desviar os olhos do exemplar de doujinshi que examinava.

― Isso não é do seu interesse, seu abusado. –Ralhou, folheando um exemplar do último livro da trilogia "Icha Icha".

― Certo, certo. Vou deixá-los em paz. –Murmurou, finalmente olhando para o Hatake. ― Ah, não! Você não quer levar esse livro, quer? Você já leu esses livros mais vezes do que eu posso contar! Há tanta coisa nova e boa para ler, por que você não olha com mais atenção? Essa livraria é bem abastecida. –Colocou o exemplar do doujinshi em cima da pilha que estivera montando e estreitou os olhos.

― Você não disse há pouco que me deixaria em paz? –Kakashi atalhou, mal humorado.

― Eu não me referia a livros, você sabe. Mas quer saber, faça o que quiser... o dinheiro é seu mesmo. –Retirou algumas notas de um dos bolsos e as colocou em cima da pilha de que carregava. ― Vou levar estes. Não os encontrei na internet, pois são edições especiais e fazem parte de uma série que acompanho.

― Uau. Quanta pornografia. Você não se envergonha? –Questionou o Hatake, divertido.

― Olhe só quem fala! –Konohamaru provocou. Mudou o semblante para entediado, assim como o do "pai", pois não queria parecer muito animado quando a moça do caixa os olhasse com terror transparecendo nos olhos. A garota era muito bonita, apesar da aparência austera e jamais fazia perguntas, provavelmente supondo que tudo o que ele carregava pertencia à Kakashi.

Como imaginara, ao constatar o que levavam, a atendente arregalou os olhos, mas manteve-se em silêncio, apenas desejando-lhes uma ótima noite ao final do atendimento. "Pai e filho" seguiram em direção à casa observando o quão tranquila a Torre estava; geralmente havia muita movimentação nos corredores, mas ao que parecia, os moradores queriam ficar em casa, ainda mais se levassem em conta o calor que os castigava. As noites costumavam ser mais frias, mas o sistema de ventilação não estava dando conta de arejar todo o prédio nos últimos dias.

Enquanto observava Konohamaru à sua frente, Kakashi pensava nas perguntas que ele lhe fizera e sentiu-se incomodado, pois o garoto tinha se mostrado muito perspicaz. De fato, o relacionamento que tinha com Sakura havia evoluído, mas ele ainda não se sentia seguro o suficiente para tentar uma abordagem diferente, mais direta e intensa. Queria ter certeza absoluta de que a "esposa" tinha as mesmas intenções que ele, por isso a extrema cautela. Não queria trocar os pés pelas mãos e correr o risco de estragar o bom convívio que vinham mantendo.

Caminhando ligeiramente apressado, Konohamaru sorria amplamente, aproveitando a liberdade que a máscara lhe dava. Estava feliz, já que enfim, colocaria seu plano em prática. Não aguentava mais pressentir que a relação do seu segundo casal favorito – o primeiro era formado por seus pais – não estivesse progredindo. Tinha tudo acertado, só faltava começar a agir.

Ao adentrar a residência, notou a quietude, apesar de a luz da suíte do casal estar acesa. Curioso, Konohamaru espiou pela porta entreaberta e pôde ver Sakura sentada à escrivaninha, escrevendo algo e notou que ela mantinha um lenço na mão esquerda, sinal de que estivera – se ainda não estava, diga-se de passagem – chorando. Preocupou-se imediatamente e quebrou a concentração dela, questionando:

― Hey, Sakura! Tudo bem por aqui?

― Oh! –A mulher se assustou, voltando o olhar em sua direção. ― Sim. Está tudo bem. Eu só... Recebi uma carta da Ino. –Sorriu, fungando de leve.

― Hm... E então, temos boas notícias?

― Certamente.

― Ótimo! –Exclamou, ficando aliviado. ― Quando terminar, você pode vir ao meu quarto? –Perguntou com um sorriso brotando nos lábios mascarados.

― Claro. Dê-me alguns minutos. –Anuiu, voltando a atenção ao papel novamente.

― Certo. Vou tomar um banho rápido.

Assim prometendo, o fez e sentiu um ligeiro tremor nas mãos quando se viu arrumado, à espera de sua mãe postiça. Checou o celular e viu uma mensagem de Seiji, confirmando que já havia conversado com a mãe a respeito da sua possível ida para a casa dele. Minutos depois Sakura bateu à sua porta e após sua breve autorização, entrou, com o semblante menos emocionado. Os olhos verdes ainda estavam brilhantes, mas isso lhe conferia um ar ainda mais belo, em sua opinião.

― E então... O que você queria me mostrar? Lembro de você ter dito algo do tipo alguns dias antes. –Interrogou, sentando-se na cama.

― Er... Bem... Na verdade, eu não tenho nada a lhe mostrar, mas sim, pedir. –Piscou docemente, aproveitando o rosto exposto para abusar de seu charme juvenil.

― Diga logo, menino. –A Haruno fechou o semblante, sabendo que ele poderia estar tramando alguma coisa.

― Então... Como você acatou a minha ideia e a passou para Hana, que logo a aprovou, segundo você mesma disse, pensei que eu já pudesse ter direito ao meu pedido. –O rapazinho era esperto. Havia guardado bem as palavras de Sakura. ― Está lembrada da promessa, não?!

Sakura franziu o cenho, rememorando o que dissera ao garoto quando soubera que Hana precisava de ajuda e como um flash, a lembrança surgiu em sua mente. _"― Por favor, Kono-kun, não deixe a Hana sequer sonhar que você sabe disso. Se você me ajudar, eu te darei algo em troca, prometo."_ Surpresa com a boa memória e perspicácia do Sarutobi, concordou, buscando saber o que ele desejava.

― Bem. Eu tenho um amigo na Academia e ele vem insistindo há tempos para que eu passe um final de semana na casa dele. Eu posso ir? Tipo, hoje? –Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando de ansiedade.

― Como? Mas já? –Surpreendeu-se com a velocidade em que absorvia as informações e arregalou os olhos. ― Eu nem conheço esse garoto! E a mãe dele, o que acha disso? E ele não é novo demais para ser seu amigo? Você já é um adolescente, mas preso num corpo de criança! –Embolou as frases, preocupada.

― Calma, Sakura. Relaxa. Eu gosto dele sim, por mais que tenhamos idades diferentes e se assim não fosse, eu preciso manter o disfarce, não?! –Konohamaru questionou, sentando-se ao seu lado. ― Lógico que a mãe dele já sabia da possibilidade de eu ir, pois eles já tinham conversado bem antes de ele me convidar.

― É... Faz sentido. –Concordou Sakura, sentindo-se tola. ― Mas mesmo assim, eu gostaria de falar com ela, se possível.

Entendendo o cuidado e preocupação de sua mãe postiça, o Sarutobi fez uma chamada de vídeo para Seiji e quando todas as dúvidas e preocupações foram sanadas, a Haruno respirou mais aliviada. A mãe do garoto, Kin, que também era jovem, a tranquilizou, informando que ficaria de olho nos garotos e que ela não deveria se preocupar. Após autorizar a ida do "filho" e dar-lhe diversas orientações, Sakura insistiu para que ele recebesse algumas notas de dinheiro, a fim de bancar-se, caso a família do garoto resolvesse sair para comer fora ou ir a outro lugar de entretenimento juvenil. Novamente ele a acalmou, garantindo que tinha seu próprio dinheiro e pedindo-lhe que não se preocupasse mais, pois tudo ficaria bem.

Ao vê-lo saindo pela porta, com uma pequena mochila nas costas, Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, o que julgou ser preocupação de mãe e já um pouco de saudades. Encontrou-se meio sem jeito ao se dar conta de que ficaria sozinha com Kakashi depois de muito tempo e ao retornar à suíte, viu que ele saía do banheiro com uma toalha envolta à cintura.

Viu o torso nu do Hatake e sentiu o rosto esquentar imediatamente, desacostumada a vê-lo tão à vontade. Desviou o olhar rapidamente e ao fazê-lo, viu que o indicador de notificações de seu celular piscava. Seguiu até a escrivaninha, onde havia deixado o aparelho e ao desbloquear a tela, sorriu, vendo que Hana entrara em contato. A jovem dizia que resolvera antecipar os planos e que tudo corria muito bem, indicando que naquela noite, deixaria de ser virgem. Sakura sorriu, feliz por ver a amiga fazendo o que desejava e imediatamente desejou ter a ousadia que ela mostrava para ir atrás do que queria.

Ao se dar conta do que acabara de pensar, teve um estalo e sentiu uma onda de coragem invadi-la no mesmo instante. Lembrou-se também dos conselhos na carta de Ino e com as mãos levemente trêmulas, digitou uma breve mensagem, parabenizando-a pelo feitio e desejando-lhe sorte. Se virou em direção à Kakashi, antes que a determinação a abandonasse e notou que ele já vestira uma bermuda. O homem buscava uma camisa no guarda-roupas, permitindo a ela mais uma olhada naquele físico perfeito.

― Er... Kakashi. –Chamou, levemente ofegante devido ao nervosismo.

― Hm? –Murmurou, ainda sem olhá-la, concentrado em sua busca.

― O que você acha de... Sairmos? –Quase desistira no último segundo, porém, continuou, se aproximando dele. ― Já que o Kono-kun não está aqui, podemos sair sem termos que nos preocupar com uma babá.

― Tudo bem. –Concordou ele, puxando uma camisa com uma das mãos. ― Quer que eu convide os Ogawa ou os Tanaka?

― Não! –Disse rápido demais e se amaldiçoou, envergonhada. ― Digo... Nós já saímos muito com eles. O que acha de fazermos um programa mais leve e tranquilo? Poderíamos ir a uma sorveteria, já que está muito quente hoje. –Disfarçou o rubor ao abrir a porta que abrigava suas vestes.

― Certo. –Kakashi concordou, embora Sakura tivesse notado um traço de hesitação em sua voz.

― Ótimo! –Exclamou, escolhendo o primeiro vestido delicado que encontrou à sua frente.

―X―

O passeio surpreendeu a ambos positivamente. Embora apenas Sakura se deliciasse com o sorvete, já que Kakashi optara por levar para casa um pote intacto, a conversa fluía bem. Ela dividia as experiências que tivera durante os longos anos de serviço no hospital de Konoha e ele compartilhava algumas lembranças de missões que fizera nesse mesmo período. Ela tomara conhecimento de que Naruto sempre fazia dupla com o ex-sensei e após este contar-lhe algumas desventuras do loiro mais desajeitado de Konoha, riram muito, sabendo que jamais, alguém poderia substituí-lo no quesito fazer tanta bagunça em poucos minutos.

Quando a conversa abordou temas mais íntimos, como os antigos relacionamentos, Sakura se viu levemente envergonhada. Não tinha muita experiência no assunto e sempre se queixava disso... Nisso é que dava ter apenas transas ocasionais, o que nos últimos anos foram de uma escassez absurda. Com Kakashi não era muito diferente, pois ele mesmo dissera que aquele "casamento" era o segundo relacionamento sério que tivera em toda sua vida. O comichão da curiosidade fez-se presente e ela teve de se controlar para não perguntar quem havia sido a outra mulher que "durara" em sua vida.

Ele não lhe dera mais detalhes, só havia informado que não era mesmo chegado a compromissos e que sua vida de shinobi de elite não lhe permitia certas atitudes. Sabendo muito bem sobre o que ele dizia, Sakura se calou, deixando o clima levemente desconfortável. Ao perceber a quietude da mulher, Kakashi optou por mudar de assunto, perguntando-lhe como estava se saindo no retorno ao trabalho. Após suspeitar que havia entediado o jounin com suas respostas, a Haruno sugeriu que fossem embora, já que também estava ficando tarde.

Kakashi foi buscar o pote de sorvete e pagou a conta, mesmo sob protestos calorosos de Sakura. Ela poderia muito bem pagar a própria conta, mas temendo que chamassem ainda mais a atenção dos clientes – que porventura os olhava com extrema curiosidade –, resolveu se calar, enlaçando o braço no dele. Percebeu quando ele estacou brevemente, mas logo voltou a agir com naturalidade, o que a aliviou de imediato. Contendo um sorriso, ela se aninhou no ombro masculino e caminharam em um silêncio confortável até chegarem à porta da casa. Quando tomou consciência de onde estavam e do que se propusera a fazer, Sakura seguiu direto para a suíte e lá se trancou, deixando o Hatake encabulado.

Dando de ombros, apesar de estranhar aquela situação, ele foi até a cozinha e colocou uma generosa porção de sorvete em uma taça, guardando o restante no freezer e indo degustá-lo de frente à TV. Zapeou todos os canais e acabou parando em um que exibia vídeos e tocava músicas que oscilavam entre românticas e animadas, apesar de muitas delas não fazerem o seu estilo. Estava acanhado por ter que ficar sozinho com Sakura, era como se Konohamaru tivesse saído de propósito para que ambos convivessem ainda mais um com o outro. Subitamente, aquela hipótese fez todo o sentido. Praguejando, enfiou mais uma colherada de sorvete na boca e percebeu o quão fodido estava.

Fora pego na armadilha de um garoto! O quão distraído estava para que isso acontecesse? Havia relaxado muito, não notando as sutilezas ao seu redor.

Quando Sakura lhe dissera que o Sarutobi ficaria fora por todo o final de semana, não imaginara que ficaria tão... embaraçado com a situação. Agora já não tinha a mesma segurança de outrora e saber que o moleque tinha feito aquilo de caso pensado dava-lhe certa raiva, mas também, um pouco de orgulho. A atitude era sinal de que o rapazinho sabia armar estratégias, o que era um ponto positivo para um shinobi. Entretanto, saber que fora vítima de uma armação não o deixava tranquilo. Ele teria uma conversa muito séria com o menino.

Desviando um pouco aqueles pensamentos, lembrou-se do pergaminho que lhe fora entregue quando chegava em casa, ao retornar da livraria com Konohamaru. Segundo Tsunade, a instalação das antenas estava quase finalizada, o que para eles era um grande alívio, pois facilitaria e muito a comunicação que manteriam. Em contrapartida, a Hokage havia compartilhado uma notícia não muito boa: Jiraiya fora investigar informações sobre Orochimaru e descobrira que o recente esconderijo que tinham tomado conhecimento havia sido abandonado, não dando a eles uma pista de onde o Sannin poderia ter ido. Suspirando, desejou que todos ficassem em segurança até que ele fosse localizado e devidamente suprimido.

Com a mente envolta nessas questões, não notou o tempo passando e muito menos quando Sakura se recostou ao batente da porta do quarto. Ela trajava apenas uma minúscula camisola vermelha de renda transparente e uma calcinha do mesmo material, tão pequena que mal lhe cobria as partes íntimas. Levava mais uma colher de sorvete à boca quando a viu e tão impressionado ficou, que a colher caiu de sua mão, sujando-o.

O olho portador do Sharingan se abriu de imediato, inconscientemente gravando aquela imagem sexy em sua memória. Notou que os cabelos róseos haviam adquirido certo volume, emoldurando o rosto feminino com sensualidade. Retomando o controle de suas ações aos poucos, Kakashi fechou a boca e o olho esquerdo, pigarreando e tendo a certeza de que o pescoço e rosto estavam tingidos do mesmo tom que a lingerie que a Haruno usava. Recolocou a colher na taça e ignorou a camisa molhada, apenas continuou admirando sua "esposa".

― Tudo bem aí? –Perguntou Sakura, ligeiramente insegura. Se não estivesse tão tensa, provavelmente teria rido da atitude desastrada do jounin.

― S-Sim. –Respondeu ele, se levantando devagar.

― Bem... E-eu... Acho que... –A confiança de outrora havia se esvaído, deixando em seu lugar o temor. Fora tola ao acreditar que pudesse, de fato, seduzir Kakashi. No fim de tudo, ela ainda era apenas uma garota insegura com o próprio corpo e atitudes... E não uma mulher experiente, confiante.

― Você está... Maravilhosa. –Kakashi admitiu, andando em direção à ela como que hipnotizado.

― Obrigada. –Agradeceu timidamente, tendo certeza de que havia corado.

― É sério. Esse não é um elogio vazio, Sakura. –O olhar do Hatake parecia vidrado no corpo feminino, como se quisesse desnudá-lo e a música que tocava ao fundo dava um ar de encantamento ainda maior ao momento.

Pelo pouco que entendia da língua em que era cantada, Sakura soube que a letra se referia a um casal que simbolizava a gasolina e o fogo, o que poderia muito bem traduzir o que vivenciavam. Era como se ela fosse a gasolina, líquida, inflamável, apenas esperando uma mísera faísca do fogo para incendiar. O olhar que Kakashi lhe dirigia a deixava quente, exatamente como quando o fogo encontrava a gasolina; seu sangue estava em ebulição. Hesitante, venceu o espaço que ainda os separava e devagar, enlaçou as mãos no pescoço masculino.

Manteve uma curta distância, tanto para não se sujar com o sorvete, quanto para não correr o risco de assustá-lo com sua impetuosidade. Viu quando o olho escuro se desviou de seu corpo, passando pelo rosto, se fixando nos lábios cheios e levemente avermelhados. Em seu nervosismo, Sakura não notou, mas acabou mordendo-os com certa força. Ela comtemplou o desejo brilhando na íris escura de Kakashi e soube que provavelmente, em seus olhos se refletiam o mesmo sentimento.

Temendo quebrar o fascínio que exerciam um sobre o outro, Sakura mal respirava, apenas admirando o belo rosto à sua frente. Notou que ele também respirava com dificuldade, entretanto, denunciando sua tensão. Sutilmente, ergueu uma das mãos e lhe acariciou a nuca, sentindo a maciez de seus cabelos claros. Com vagar, o olho portador do Sharingan foi se abrindo, deixando-a cativa de seu magnetismo. Os lábios dele se entreabriram, capturando sua atenção.

― Sakura... –Seu nome escapando por aqueles lábios mais parecia um sussurro. ― Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? –Questionou, a voz naturalmente rouca adquirindo alguns tons mais graves.

Respirando fundo, ela buscou a onda de coragem que tivera apenas algumas horas antes. Molhou os lábios subitamente ressequidos com a ponta da língua e respondeu, a voz saindo tão desejosa e suave, que mal a reconheceu:

― Porque eu quero você. –Admitiu, por fim. ― Estou pronta para ser sua.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha quase que imperceptivelmente, porém, por estar atenta a todas as reações que ele exprimia, Sakura seguiu o gesto e retesou o corpo. Parou de lhe acariciar a nuca, apenas esperando que ele dissesse algo; reteve o ar nos pulmões, ficando ansiosa a cada segundo que passava, receando ser rejeitada. Ao ver os lábios bem desenhados se curvando em um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso, relaxou, soltando o ar que retinha pesadamente. Ele finalmente a enlaçou pela cintura e tocou com gentileza as pontas dos cabelos que chegavam ao meio das costas.

Uma das mãos subiu por toda a extensão do dorso feminino, agarrando-se à nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto. O polegar do jounin traçou a tatuagem existente ali, fazendo-a arquejar. Sem se importar mais com a camisa ligeiramente molhada que ele vestia, ela aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, sentindo a respiração morna se misturar à sua. A gana por ser beijada a deixou momentaneamente tonta, por isso se agarrou firmemente ao pescoço de Kakashi. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele inclinou a cabeça devagar, torturando-a.

Inicialmente, seus lábios se tocaram com uma leveza calculada, mas logo em seguida, Sakura engasgou com um ofego; foi erguida do chão subitamente enquanto sua boca era explorada com ferocidade. Aparentemente, todo o desejo que ele reprimira estava sendo extravasado naquele beijo. As mãos fortes obrigaram-na a entreabrir as pernas e enlaçá-lo pela cintura.

Ao sentir a rigidez do pênis entre suas coxas, Sakura não pode conter seu primeiro gemido. Ele a segurou pelas nádegas, apertando-as com avidez. Os corpos ardiam, como se realmente estivesse em chamas, assim como o combustível mencionado na canção que chegava ao fim. Kakashi a firmou em seu tronco, interrompeu o beijo e adentrou a suíte, fechando a porta do quarto sem cuidado, causando um baque alto. Depositou-a na cama com cuidado e retirou a camisa, venerando o corpo feminino seminu à sua frente.

Deslizou ambas as mãos pelas pernas bem torneadas, lisas e macias de Sakura, sempre subindo e, ao atingir as coxas firmes, inclinou-se, voltando a beijá-la com ardor. A língua ousada lhe explorava a boca, exigia resposta aos avanços e os dentes levemente afiados mordiscavam os lábios cheios. Arquejando, Sakura ousou puxá-lo ainda mais para si, praticamente forçando-o a se deitar em cima de seu corpo curvilíneo; ao perceber que Kakashi havia cedido, forçando metade de seu peso sobre ela, explorou as costas largas com mãos ansiosas.

Delineou algumas cicatrizes com as pontas dos dedos e ao dar uma trégua no beijo, a fim de respirar, notou o quão escurecido o olhar dele se mostrava. Os lábios estavam inchados devido aos beijos, conferindo-lhe um ar ainda mais desejoso. Precisando senti-lo, tocá-lo, ela soergueu o corpo, roçando o topo dos seios no peito largo e firme. Uma mão ousada decidiu escorregar em direção ao abdome definido e quando explorava a pele quente e lisa da região, ele a afastou com gentileza.

Kakashi não queria ser agradado, ele buscava saciar a mulher abaixo de si de todas as formas que lhe fossem possíveis. O desejo que sentia por ela era tão bom quanto assustador, pois jamais se sentira assim com outra mulher; pensando melhor, só se sentira assim apenas uma vez, mas à época, ainda era um jovem tolo, que mal sabia o que fazia. Agora era diferente. Estava com uma mulher especial, que fazia seu coração bater mais depressa e que o fazia ter pensamentos até então desconhecidos. Olhou-a com firmeza e viu os olhos verdes brilhando de desejo e expectativa. Firmou o corpo em um dos cotovelos, mantendo-se parcialmente em cima de Sakura e notou o efeito que aquela simples ação causara.

― Sakura. –Pausou a fala, ganhando toda a atenção dela. ― Você é encantadora. –Expressou em palavras o que não saberia muito como demonstrar e percebeu um leve rubor colorir a face pálida da Haruno.

― E você é surpreendente, Kakashi. –Confessou, quase num murmúrio.

Ele reaproximou o rosto do dela e distribuiu beijos atrás da orelha, mandíbula, pescoço e colo, fazendo-a gemer, entregue às suas carícias. A mão livre subiu pela lateral do corpo, indo de encontro à cintura, porém, não tocando a parte do corpo que ele ansiava sentir. Buscando um toque mais íntimo e como que pressentindo os anseios de Kakashi, Sakura arqueou o corpo ligeiramente, como que dando permissão, exigindo ser tocada.

Entendendo o intento da mulher, ele não mais hesitou. Com destreza, abaixou uma alça da camisola e enquanto beijava o ombro recém desnudado, erguia a mão em direção ao seio exposto, arrancando de Sakura um gemido rouco, mais longo que os demais que deixara escapar.

― Hm... Tão doce, sensível e suscetível. –Murmurou, raspando os dentes pela clavícula feminina. Girou a língua em círculos curtos, seguindo em direção ao seio.

Sakura ofegava, sentindo as pernas extremamente moles e num rompante, desvencilhou as mãos que mantivera nos ombros de Kakashi, movendo-as em direção à cintura dele. Assim que conseguiu deslizar novamente uma mão pelo abdome trincado, ofegou um pouco mais e agarrou o pênis ereto com cuidado, sentindo-o pulsar entre seus dedos.

― Eu quero você... –Sussurrou, a voz necessitada, porém, firme. ― Dentro de mim... – Remexeu as pernas, de modo que seus sexos quase se tocaram. Gemeu, ao senti-lo lambendo lentamente o mamilo enrijecido. ― ...Agora.

* * *

Amores, não queiram me matar ainda, ok?! Teremos sim esse hentai! Amém?! Amém!

Sim, eu fiquei adepta do tretismo novamente e logo teremos mais confusão por aqui. Alguém arrisca um palpite? ;) Logo saberemos.

E gente... me abana que esse Hatake está me deixando ainda mais quente nesse calor infernal da Bahia... hahaha'.

Até breve! Espero vê-los nos comentários :*.


	32. Rendição - Parte 2

Olá, olá!

Trago a segunda parte do capítulo Rendição; espero que gostem ;). Boa leitura a todos.

P.S: não teremos frase no início por se tratar de uma continuação.

* * *

Anteriormente...

― Eu quero você... –Sussurrou, a voz necessitada, porém, firme. ― Dentro de mim... – Remexeu as pernas, de modo que seus sexos quase se tocaram. Gemeu, ao senti-lo lambendo lentamente o mamilo enrijecido. ― ...Agora.

* * *

As palavras de Sakura soaram a Kakashi como ordens, mas ele não planejava obedecê-la, não agora, não quando ainda tinha muito a fazer. Tinha a necessidade de enlouquecê-la, mostrar-lhe como a desejava; tinham todo o tempo do mundo para de fato, se possuírem, entretanto, a Haruno não era uma qualquer. Ela merecia o máximo de prazer que ele pudesse proporcionar, aquela seria a sua recompensa: vê-la exausta, satisfeita, tudo isso em consequência de seus toques. Com sutileza, afastou a mão que tocava seu pênis com certa possessividade, colocando-a acima da cabeleira rosada.

― Ainda não, Sakura. –Sentiu necessidade de informá-la que estava apenas começando, porém, se calou, partindo para a ação.

Afastou-se rapidamente, ficando de pé e removeu a bermuda que vestia, mantendo apenas a cueca boxer branca no corpo. Voltou a se aproximar de Sakura, tomando a liberdade de erguer a fina camisola, sendo auxiliado por ela em sua remoção. Aproveitou os movimentos e girou-a na cama, deixando-a com as pernas flexionadas, posicionadas para fora do colchão. Ver o corpo que tanto desejara tocar à sua frente, a seu dispor, fez sua ereção saltar e um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios entreabertos. Voltou a beijar a boca macia, que o acolheu com fervor, enquanto as mãos descobriam os contornos do corpo curvilíneo.

Desejoso, tocou os seios pesados com ambas as mãos e lentamente, voltou a acariciar os mamilos intumescidos. Sakura gemeu em seus lábios, entreabrindo as pernas, a fim de senti-lo melhor ao enlaçá-lo, prendendo-o em seu domínio. Interrompendo o beijo, Kakashi deslizou os lábios por todo o colo feminino e abocanhou um seio; ao sentir novamente a textura da pele suave em sua língua, ele brincou com a ponta do montículo, alternando as lambidas com leves mordiscadas, fazendo a região sensível se eriçar.

Sakura gemia ensandecidamente e movimentava os quadris, buscando sentir a ereção firme pulsar contra sua parte mais íntima. Ao conseguir seu intento, moveu a pelve com mais firmeza, causando um atrito delicioso e excruciante. Largando os seios de imediato, Kakashi gemeu, olhando-a fixamente. Sem conter a onda de luxúria que a invadiu, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sem parar de se mover, provocando-o. Viu quando ele comprimiu os lábios, não deixando escapar som algum, apenas o ruído da respiração já bastante alterada.

― Kakashi... –O nome saiu em forma de apelo, um gemido estrangulado.

Com uma lentidão angustiante, ele voltou a tocá-la, agora direcionando as mãos para a calcinha minúscula. Retirou-a da mesma forma torturantemente lenta e sorriu com malícia ao observar o rubor colorir o rosto feminino. Sem desviar o olhar em momento algum, ele distribuiu beijos pela barriga plana, circulou o umbigo com a língua e sem pressa, desceu o rosto em direção entre as pernas de Sakura. Num movimento ágil, agachou-se e colocou os membros dela em seus ombros, mantendo as mãos nas dobras dos joelhos e beijou as partes internas das coxas com devoção, sentindo a maciez da pele nos lábios.

Encarou-a uma última vez, deixando-a acanhada. Soprou o clitóris visivelmente inchado e imediatamente sentiu as mãos de Sakura buscando seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Ela abriu ainda mais suas pernas, oferecendo-se a ele, que deu uma longa lambida na abertura já umedecida.

― Oh, Kakashi! –Não conteve o ímpeto de gritar, o desejo atingindo níveis altíssimos, deixando-a com o corpo ardente.

No instante seguinte, sentiu a língua afundando dentro dela, vibrando contra o clitóris e enviando ondas de prazer por todo o corpo, deixando-a alucinada. Ele a provou com delicadeza, mas sem perder o ritmo cadenciado, levando-a ao limite muito rapidamente. Aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos, Kakashi alternou entre lambidas e sugadas, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto. Sentiu os dedos finos enredando em seus cabelos, quase arrancando-os e instantes depois, contemplou o corpo de Sakura tremer, denunciado a chegada de um poderoso orgasmo.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter lhe proporcionado um clímax intenso, Kakashi sorriu, ainda agachado aos pés da cama, enquanto a Haruno ofegava, se recuperando devagar. Levantou-se, observando o corpo suado largado sobre a cama, os cabelos róseos se agarrando ao rosto delicado e um sorriso singelo delineando os lábios voluptuosos. Quando abriu os olhos, ela viu o deslumbramento nos olhos dele e puxou-o para si, roubando-lhe um beijo intenso. Provou seu gosto nos lábios dele e aquilo serviu para excitá-la ainda mais.

Com ansiedade, moveu as mãos para o quadril de Kakashi, a fim de livrá-lo da sua última peça de roupa. Queria senti-lo por inteiro, dentro dela... a necessidade era tanta que chegava a doer. O clitóris voltou a pulsar e os mamilos enrijeceram, ante a expectativa de tê-lo contra seu corpo, adentrando-o. Cessou o beijo e com determinação, desnudou-o. Sentou-se no colchão e manteve os pés no chão, devorando o corpo masculino com o olhar; encarou-o, vendo como os olhos bicolores brilhavam de desejo e foi olhando mais para baixo, admirando cicatrizes e a forma perfeita daquele homem.

Kakashi se mantinha de pé, entre as pernas dela, que ao ver o pênis ereto finalmente livre do tecido, lambeu os lábios, impressionada com a visão que lhe era proporcionada. Direcionou uma das mãos à ereção, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, sendo agraciada por leves ofegos que o jounin deixava escapar. Com a mão livre, tocou o peito firme e erguendo-se brevemente, deu uma longa lambida naquela pele retesada. Sentiu em sua língua o sabor do sorvete que outrora fora derramado e se deliciou com um grunhido rouco vindo da boca ligeiramente inchada daquele homem.

Continuou a exploração, sem interromper os movimentos no pênis, que pulsava entre seus dedos. Moveu os lábios pelo tórax, girando a língua e brincando com o abdome definido, fazendo a pele alva de Kakashi se arrepiar com as carícias. Buscando retribuir o prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado, abaixou a cabeça, direcionando o pênis para a boca, porém, foi interrompida no último instante.

― Não, Sakura. Não precisa fazer isso. –O timbre poderoso reverberou por toda a coluna vertebral dela, que se deleitou com a excitação provocada. ― Venha cá.

Ele se afastou novamente, agora se deitando no colchão e puxando-a, mantendo-a em cima do próprio corpo. Estimulou-a outra vez, brincando com os mamilos até que ela ofegasse e afastasse as pernas, envolvendo-o. Dedilhando as vértebras de sua coluna, ele a pressionou contra o pênis ereto e simultaneamente, começou a simular os movimentos da penetração. Instigada, Sakura se ergueu brevemente, direcionando o pênis até sua vagina já escorregadia. Recaiu a pelve devagar, estranhando ser preenchida após tanto tempo sem ter tido relações sexuais; pressentindo o desconforto que ela sentia, Kakashi voltou a excitá-la, massageando o clitóris com maestria.

Sentindo sua lubrificação aumentar, Sakura enfim o recebeu por completo e começou a se movimentar em ritmo lento, adorando a sensação de preenchimento que lhe era proporcionada. Moveu-se com cadência, firmando-se no peito largo e fechou os olhos instintivamente, se concentrando no ponto em que seus sexos se uniam. Guiou os dedos para a tatuagem com o símbolo da Anbu que ele tinha no ombro esquerdo e a delineou com cuidado; não compartilharia aquela informação, mas sempre tivera certo fetiche com aquele padrão de tattoo, talvez por nunca ter se envolvido com um Anbu antes.

Dando-se conta de que pouco aproveitava o momento, Sakura logo aumentou o padrão dos movimentos, assim como sua intensidade. Ela estava adorando estar no comando, ainda mais quando só tivera experiências desastrosas, sempre sendo esmagada pelo peso de quem fosse o eleito da noite para levá-la para a cama. De repente, sua ficha caiu. Estava com Kakashi. Seu ex-sensei, ex-anbu... Seu esposo... Que tinha alguns anos a mais que ela e que a fizera se sentir nas nuvens!

Sentiu quando as mãos de Kakashi se fixaram em sua cintura de forma firme, porém sem machucar, a fim de auxiliá-la a se mover e um tesão incomum fez seu sangue esquentar. O som de suas peles se chocando preenchia o ambiente, assim como o ruído das respirações ofegantes, deixando tudo mais intenso, sensual, proibido. Os cabelos de Sakura, antes alinhados e lisos, estavam empapados, colando-se à testa e ao pescoço, mas ela tampouco se importava. O prazer que sentia sobrepujava todo o resto e saber que enfim, deixara seus medos e preconceitos de lado davam-lhe uma sensação de liberdade única.

Como havia pensando em outra época, o Hatake era mesmo excelente em tudo o que fazia. Os dedos levemente ásperos roçaram os recantos de seu corpo com devoção, sempre em busca dos pontos mais sensíveis; quando os encontrava, ele os pressionava com a intensidade e compasso precisos, fazendo-a gemer seguidamente. Estava adorando comandar a transa, mas num impulso, ele mudou a posição em que estavam, sem se desencaixarem e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Dessa forma, ele tinha livre acesso ao corpo de Sakura e ela continuaria no comando, o que a alegrou.

Logo ele movia as mãos em direção às nádegas rijas, acariciando-as e segurando-as firmemente, intensificando o ritmo da penetração. Movendo os corpos dessa maneira, ele pôde atingir um ponto extremamente sensível dentro de Sakura; a cada estocada os gemidos de ambos ficavam mais altos, nada contidos e só aumentaram quando ele abocanhou um mamilo eriçado, fazendo-a arquejar ruidosamente.

Apertou a carne macia do traseiro dela com mãos possessivas, ainda sem diminuir a constância das investidas, logo fazendo-a convulsionar de prazer, em um orgasmo violento. Sakura deixou escapar um grito rouco, ensandecido, enquanto tremia sobre o corpo suado que tanto prazer lhe concedera. As contrações dos músculos vaginais, intensas demais para Kakashi suportar, levaram-no ao limite e ele se viu perdendo o controle, gemendo ao ceder ao gozo.

Preencheu-a e ainda trêmulo, dirigiu o polegar ao lábio inferior da Haruno, friccionando-o com cuidado. Ainda se recuperando de seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite, ela apenas o encarou, sentindo um arrepio atravessar sua coluna vertebral. O olhar que Kakashi lhe dirigia era intenso demais, como se quisesse invadi-la, tomá-la por completo, ler sua alma. Por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse, ela não se assustou e devolveu-o, julgando aplicar a mesma proporção de vivacidade que enxergava.

O olhar pareceu durar uma eternidade e enquanto durou, ela pensou em tudo o que lhe ocorrera até então; um pequeno filme passou em sua cabeça e ao notar o quão tola fora ao negar que poderia sim, se envolver romanticamente com Kakashi, suspirou, derrotada. O coração bateu mais rápido na caixa torácica e as mãos começaram a tremer, buscando por apoio. A realidade a atingiu como um raio, rápido e fatal, não dando chances de escapatória. A boca se moveu, tencionando compartilhar a recente descoberta, mas no último segundo, Sakura se inclinou brevemente, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios do Hatake.

Com o coração ainda aos saltos, sentiu uma mão se erguer e segurá-la pela nuca, voltando a aproximar suas bocas, já que se afastara rapidamente. O beijo que trocaram foi intenso, quente e tinha um "quê" a mais que ela não soube identificar; talvez ainda estivesse sob o efeito de sua descoberta, mas ficara tão sensível que lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Sim, estava feliz. Realmente feliz! Não sabia há quanto tempo se sentira daquela maneira, só sabia que era forte demais para suportar, por isso interrompeu o beijo e abraçou-o, apertando-o com carinho.

Camuflou a emoção, aproveitando o abraço para secar os olhos marejados disfarçadamente. Ele a embalou nos braços, acariciando as costas com suavidade e distribuindo beijos delicados sobre um dos ombros. Se arrepiou quando ele deu um longo beijo em seu pescoço, afastando os cabelos róseos ligeiramente, deixando-os do lado oposto ao que o rosto estava. Não suportando mais tantos sentimentos confusos em seu interior, Sakura se moveu, tencionando sair do colo dele e tomar um banho, colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Ao entender o que ela pretendia fazer, Kakashi afrouxou o abraço, vendo-a se afastar. Antes que ela fosse muito longe, ele se levantou e a puxou por uma das mãos, fazendo-a voltar para seus braços. Encarou-a novamente e pôde perceber a emoção brilhando nos olhos verdes. Ele não era muito bom com palavras, mas decidiu quebrar aquele longo silêncio:

― Sakura... O que aconteceu aqui foi... Especial. –Manteve a firmeza no olhar, desejando que ela entendesse o quão verdadeiro estava sendo naquele instante.

― Eu sei, Kakashi. –Confessou, corando ligeiramente. ― Eu... Adorei e confesso que fui uma boba por não ter cedido aos meus desejos antes. Você é realmente ótimo em tudo o que faz. – O rubor se acentuou, deixando-a envergonhada com sua reação exagerada. ― Droga, me desculpe.

Ela voltava a se afastar quando sentiu-se ser puxada novamente. Manteve a cabeça abaixada, ainda constrangida com sua estúpida confissão, mas logo sentiu dois dedos em seu queixo, erguendo-o, forçando-a a encará-lo novamente. Kakashi exibia um sorriso malicioso e sem dizer absolutamente nada, ele a ergueu nos braços, carregando-a para o banheiro.

―X―

As horas foram passando e os olhos de Sakura recusavam-se a se fechar, insistiam em manter-se abertos, causando-lhe irritação. A mente fervilhava, tornando o sono algo impossível de ser alcançado. Ao seu lado, Kakashi ressonava, parecendo entregue a um sono tranquilo. Tinha ciência de que qualquer movimento abrupto poderia acordá-lo, pois ele tinha o sono muito leve, então manteve-se quieta. Sabia disso por sempre observá-lo quando saíam juntos em missão. O Hatake acordava ao menor ruído, provavelmente por ser um shinobi excelente, não dando brechas para o ataque inimigo.

Sorriu ao recordar o que acontecera após ele carregá-la para o banheiro. Ele havia a colocado no chão com gentileza e logo abrira a ducha, permitindo que a água morna os atingisse. A trouxera para mais perto e a lavara por inteiro com extremo cuidado, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la. Os toques, ao invés de acalmá-la, a despertaram novamente e ousando tomar uma iniciativa, tocou-o também, sentindo prazer ao vê-lo ficar pronto para outra. Como acontecera da primeira vez, ele evitou seu toque, prezando a satisfação dela em primeiro lugar e ela se viu se entregando ao clímax, apenas com os dedos do Hatake tocando seu clitóris e a boca hábil sugando e mordiscando seus seios.

Os dedos ágeis tocaram-na não só no corpo, mas invadiram-lhe a alma; tinha de confessar, estava extremamente encantada com Kakashi. Se não se conhecesse, diria que ali havia algo mais que a surpresa, o sabor do novo. Sim, a transa fora incrível, inesquecível, mas seria uma tola se pensasse que estava apaixonada. Aquela ideia era ridícula, por isso rechaçou-a com veemência e logo mudou o rumo dos pensamentos.

Imaginou como Konohamaru estaria, se já estava dormindo, ou batia papo com Seiji, seu colega de Academia. Preocupava-se com o garoto, não somente por ele ser sua responsabilidade, não pela promessa que fizera à verdadeira mãe dele, mas sim, porque o amava. Considerava-o como um verdadeiro filho. Já não pensava nele de outra forma e temia se machucar com isso; ele já tinha um pai e uma mãe e logo estaria de volta ao seio familiar, vivendo com seus verdadeiros pais. Sabia também que ele já não era mais uma criança, – apesar de sua pequenez fabricada – que era um adolescente e que seguiria sua própria vida assim que se visse livre de Orochimaru.

E para ela, o que restaria após aquela missão? Seguiria com sua vidinha sem graça de médica plantonista? O que seria de seu relacionamento com Kakashi? Seriam completos estranhos novamente, mesmo que há poucas horas tivessem se entregado ao desejo que os consumia? O pensamento trouxe-lhe lágrimas nos olhos, mas ela logo as secou, temendo abrir um berreiro e acordá-lo.

Relembrou-se de quando pensara em seduzi-lo, achando a ideia ridícula demais, porém, ao ler todos aqueles artigos femininos, gostara de algumas dicas. Ficara ainda mais motivada ao saber dos planos de Hana, mas os conselhos na carta de Ino lhe foram de grande valia. Engraçado, que mesmo tão distante, a Yamanaka conseguia imaginar o que se passava com ela. Apesar de envergonhada com o plano traçado às pressas, tinha consciência de que para ambos, valera muito a pena. E no final de tudo, aquele era Kakashi! Diabos, ele era seu esposo!

Pensar nele dessa forma lhe trouxe uma nova realidade: agora eles eram, de fato, marido e mulher. O falso-verdadeiro casamento que Tsunade proclamara havia sido consumado. Levou alguns minutos para digerir aquela informação e quando o fez, sentiu-se ainda mais perdida. O que haviam feito?! O desespero se enraizou em suas entranhas, causando-lhe um leve tremor, que tratou de conter.

Mudou a posição em que estava, ficando de barriga para cima e pediu a todos os deuses que lhe abençoassem com um sono profundo, tranquilo e sem sonhos. Não aguentava mais dar vazão aos pensamentos desconexos que sua mente produzia. Entretanto, perguntou-se como a televisão fora desligada, pois ela não havia saído do quarto e o Hatake também não. Talvez ele tivesse feito um clone enquanto estivera se vestindo e o mandara desligá-la. Suspirando, voltou a fechar os olhos e se concentrou no som da respiração de Kakashi, imitando-a, ainda rezando às divindades para que o sono a abraçasse.

Abriu os olhos de repente, sem saber onde estava e já ia se levantar quando ouviu um suave farfalhar e uma respiração ligeiramente ofegante. Temendo por sua segurança, esticou o braço para o lado em que Kakashi dormia tateando para ver se o encontrava e não o localizou, por isso soergueu o corpo de imediato. Ao fazê-lo, viu que o Hatake fazia flexões no chão do quarto, próximo à porta. Estranhando aquela atitude, ela se manteve quieta, mas ao dar uma parada, ele a viu e se levantou no mesmo instante.

― Me desculpe. Eu não queria acordá-la. –Murmurou, a voz rouca chegando aos ouvidos de Sakura como um convite à perdição.

"Diabos, o que está acontecendo comigo?" Pensou, vendo-o se sentar ao seu lado. "Ele mal abre a boca e eu já me sinto pronta? Pense, aja, faça algo, mulher!" Ordenou-se, notando que parecia uma idiota ali parada, olhando-o como se nunca tivesse visto um homem antes na vida. Ele estar apenas com uma bermuda escura, sem camisa – e consequentemente sem a máscara – não a ajudava em nada.

― Imagine, eu é que estou com o sono leve. –Disse uma meia verdade, sorrindo brevemente. Não sabia como agir, o que falar e muito menos, como se portar. Ajeitou os cabelos e com voz aparentemente despreocupada, perguntou: ― Por que você fazia flexões?

― Eu não conseguia dormir, então resolvi me ocupar. –Declarou com simplicidade.

― Mas... que horas são? –Ao olhar o relógio despertador no criado-mudo, notou que se passaram apenas 20 minutos desde a última vez em que o consultara. ― Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo. –Afirmou, sentindo-se boba.

― Eu também achei que você estivesse. Estava errado, não? –A parca luz que adentrava o quarto permitiu que ela visse um sorriso travesso delineando os lábios de Kakashi.

― Bem, acredito que eu tenha cochilado. –Riu, embaraçada. ― Me desculpe, eu não conseguia dormir. Minha mente estava um caos.

― E isso mudou? Quer dizer, o breve cochilo acalmou os seus pensamentos? –Questionou, interessado.

― Para ser sincera, não. Eu... estou muito confusa com tudo... isso. –Admitiu, pois sabia que seria inútil esconder dele aquela verdade. ― E você, por que não conseguia dormir?

― Pelos mesmos motivos que você. –Coçou a nuca, tímido. ― Sei que fugirmos do que aconteceu aqui não é certo, muito menos saudável, mas fiquei receoso em abordar o assunto.

― Eu sei. Podemos conversar sobre isso agora, o que acha? –Mesmo temerosa, Sakura propôs, sentindo um ligeiro tremor tomar posse de ambas as mãos.

― Ok, mas antes... –Concordou, acendeu a lâmpada do abajur e sentou-se ao lado dela, escorando o corpo na cabeceira da cama. Suspirou e a encarou, adorando o jeito que o cabelo despenteado se moldava ao rosto delicado. ― ... É melhor conversarmos nos vendo, não? –Piscou, sorrindo amplamente.

― Ce-certo. –O coração de Sakura falhou uma batida diante daquele homem encantador, deixando-a extremamente sem graça. Ainda bem que ele não sabia o que se passava em seu interior, ou ela estaria completa e irremediavelmente ferrada.

Ficaram se olhando por instantes incontáveis, como se dialogassem apenas com os olhos, entretanto, em algum momento, as palavras se fariam necessárias. Subitamente nervosa, Sakura lambeu os lábios, respirando com certa dificuldade. Por que tudo sempre era complicado para ela? Por que não poderia ser livre e clara como Ino? Para a loira, tudo era facilmente resolvido, ela era dona de uma praticidade invejável. Às vezes, sentia uma invejinha da Yamanaka, tinha de admitir, entretanto, precisava mudar. Não era mais uma garota imatura. Era uma mulher que tinha lá suas experiências e não fugiria pela tangente mais uma vez. Resoluta, começou:

― Olha, Kakashi... Eu sei que nos envolver assim, fisicamente, não estava nos nossos planos, mas aconteceu e nós não podemos ignorar o que fizemos. –Percebendo o quão distante parecia, mudou o tom. ― Jamais imaginei que algum dia isso iria acontecer, apesar de já termos nos beijado antes e... Eu... Eu não...

― Sakura, relaxe. –Kakashi instruiu, notando o nervosismo que a dominava. ― Só quero saber uma coisa: você está arrependida?

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela manteve-se quieta, observando cada detalhe daquele rosto tão querido. Se ela se arrependera? Isso nunca! Tivera com ele o melhor sexo de sua vida. Poderia até dizer que eles haviam feito amor, tamanha intensidade de emoções sentira ao pertencê-lo. Mas ainda havia o medo, a insegurança, as incertezas sobre o que os esperava.

― Não, Kakashi. Eu não estou arrependida. –Exalou o ar com força, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo. ― Mas eu fico temerosa com tudo isso, é tudo tão... Novo e bom. Eu nunca me senti assim com alguém antes, sabe? Com você eu me senti cuidada, tive a liberdade de fazer o que queria e isso foi... Ótimo. –Admitiu, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias e o rubor atingir o rosto com a mesma velocidade.

― Bom... Porque eu também não estou arrependido. E faria tudo de novo. –Disse e se aproximou, tocando-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. ― Não há o que temer, Sakura. Eu não tenho intenção de machucá-la. –Abaixou a face devagar, mantendo o corpo de frente para o dela. ― Vamos deixar as coisas fluírem, acontecerem naturalmente, sim?!

― Certo. –Anuiu, voltando a morder o lábio inferior.

Suas respirações se misturaram e instantes depois, ela sentiu a suave pressão dos lábios de Kakashi nos seus. Ele roçou-os com delicadeza, tocando-os com a ponta da língua e pedindo entrada, que logo foi concedida. Moveu a língua devagar, explorando a boca aveludada com calma. Ao enlaçá-la pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo, Sakura não conteve um gemido. Era tão bom poder senti-lo novamente, beijá-lo outra vez, que o agarrou com certa força, entregando-se ao beijo com abandono.

A línguas se enlaçavam, se tocando com sensualidade, enviando arrepios para lugares específicos dos corpos de seus donos. Após alguns minutos, aquele átimo doce e intenso chegou ao fim e ele distribuiu castas carícias com os lábios por todo o rosto feminino, logo descendo em direção ao pescoço, ombros e colo, interrompendo-se ao chegar próximo aos seios. Sakura arfava alto, já entregue ao desejo e Kakashi não estava muito diferente, pois seu pênis pulsava em sua bermuda, fazendo-a adquirir o formato de uma tenda, já que não estava vestindo cueca.

Sentiu quando uma das mãos dela ousou invadir sua roupa, tocando-o com segurança, sem deixar a suavidade de lado. Ao saber desejavam a mesma coisa, Kakashi continuou sua exploração, puxando a parte superior da camisola frente única e beijando os seios com devoção, um de cada vez. Sakura estava entregue, o corpo estava quente, desejoso e deixava escapar gemidos conforme os movimentos da boca dele se intensificavam.

Sem dar muito espaço para os pensamentos, Kakashi interrompeu as carícias e voltou a beijá-la na boca. Ergueu uma perna de Sakura, colocando-a em volta de sua cintura, facilitando a aproximação. Aproveitou a posição para tocá-la intimamente, ainda por cima da calcinha; o tecido estava molhado, dando-lhe uma noção do quanto estava excitada. Acariciou o clitóris enrijecido e sem cerimônia, penetrou um dedo na vagina escorregadia. A Haruno interrompeu o beijo e gritou, uma onda de prazer intenso se apossando de seu corpo.

Ao vê-la tão arrebatada, ele se livrou da bermuda com agilidade e substitui o dedo por seu pênis, afastando a calcinha lateralmente. Ambos gemeram em uníssono com a junção de seus corpos, a penetração tomando ritmo e criando ondas crescentes de volúpia. Naquela posição, o clitóris de Sakura era estimulado ao máximo, a fricção levou-a ao ápice muito rapidamente e enterrando-se nela com ainda mais empenho, Kakashi a seguiu em um gozo desmedido.

Ofegantes, deixaram-se ficar na cama. Eram um emaranhado de membros flácidos e cabelos desgrenhados; estavam exaustos, tanto pelo esforço físico, quanto pela privação de sono, mas ainda assim, não se distanciaram. Sonolenta e mais tranquila quanto aos rumos daquele relacionamento, Sakura se aninhou nos braços de Kakashi, que a acolheu, acariciando os longos cabelos róseos. Ainda abraçados, minutos depois, cederam ao sono que tanto necessitavam.

―X―

Konohamaru não se aguentava de ansiedade, apressou a caminhada e ignorou as poucas pessoas que passavam por ele àquela hora; queria muito chegar em casa e saber se seu plano tinha dado certo, apesar do pressentimento de que sim, tudo saíra conforme o esperado. Havia sido muito bem recebido por Seiji e sua mãe, mas o tempo todo queria simplesmente voltar para casa e ver com seus próprios olhos a progressão do relacionamento de seus pais postiços. Passou toda a sexta-feira e o sábado roendo as unhas, tenso demais para desfrutar cem por cento dos passeios que fazia com o amigo.

O dia de seu retorno não ficara explícito, por isso ele decidira retornar no domingo logo de manhã, praticamente ao raiar do dia, mas Kin insistira para que ele ao menos tomasse o desjejum. Após agradecer pela estadia e combinando de encontrar o amigo no portão da Academia no dia seguinte, partiu a passos largos. O coração retumbava no peito, enchendo-o de esperança e alegria. Mal podia esperar para ver os dois finalmente juntos, sem preconceitos ou medos, realmente vivendo o que sentiam. Ambos poderiam ficar meio reticentes no início, mas com o tempo, saberiam que se amavam, ele tinha certeza.

Abriu um largo sorriso – que não poderia ser visto por ninguém, já que usava a máscara – ao avistar a Torre e praticamente voou até lá. Da mesma forma, subiu os degraus que levavam ao andar em que morava. Entrou na casa o mais silenciosamente que podia, deixando a mochila em cima do sofá e baixando a máscara, a fim de respirar melhor. Andou na ponta dos pés, indo em direção à suíte do casal e abriu a porta com vagar, prendendo a respiração, temendo produzir qualquer ruído.

Assim que a porta se abriu, ele espiou dentro do quarto, vendo seu segundo casal favorito dormindo de conchinha. Instantaneamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de alegria e suas pernas ficaram bambas, involuntariamente. Ele queria gritar, tamanha felicidade se apossou de seu corpo, mas se controlou, notando a bagunça no quarto. Havia várias roupas espalhadas pelo chão, dentre elas, peças íntimas, o que deixou seu rosto brevemente corado. Olhou com mais atenção para os dois e percebeu que, aparentemente, estavam nus, pois o lençol branco que os cobria era ligeiramente transparente. Um largo sorriso enfeitou seu rosto agora completamente vermelho. Seu plano tinha dado certo!

― Uhuul! Isso aí! –Não conteve a emoção e gritou, despertando a ambos, que soergueram os corpos, assustados. ― Opa, foi mal, gente. Não pude conter minha empolgação. –Fechou a porta o mais rápido que pôde e riu, feliz como há tempos não se sentia. ― Se reproduzam logo, por favor!

O grito animado se distanciou e após absorver aquelas palavras, algo estalou na mente de Kakashi. Ainda atordoado pela interrupção abrupta de seu sono, ele piscou, esfregando os olhos e dirigindo um olhar preocupado para Sakura, que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na porta.

― Sakura... Eu sei que não mencionei o assunto antes, mas... Nós nos esquecemos de usar preservativo ontem e na sexta também. Será que... –Interrompeu-se, ao vê-la empalidecer.

― Eu... estou segura, não há problema algum, pois injeto anticoncepcional e sou saudável. E quanto a você? –Questionou, ligeiramente preocupada.

― Nenhuma outra vez eu transei sem camisinha, nem quando era mais jovem. Pode parecer que eu quero apenas tranquilizá-la, mas essa é a verdade. –Informou, dando-se conta de que jamais se permitiu aquele comportamento.

Sakura fazia aquilo com ele: transformava-o em um homem comum, que esquecia de tudo e todos quando estavam juntos. Esquecia-se até do que acontecia ao seu redor, mantendo o objetivo de sempre agradá-la fixo na mente. Ele só esperava que aquela fascinação que sentia não os colocasse em risco, ou de alguma forma, atrapalhasse a missão.

― Tudo bem, eu acredito em você. –A voz de Sakura o tirou de seus devaneios, deixando-o brevemente atordoado, sem saber sobre o que falavam.

― Certo. Bem, eu vou ter uma conversinha com um certo garoto. –Anunciou quando voltou a si e depositou um breve selinho nos lábios da Haruno.

Pegou a cueca que jazia no chão e recolocou a bermuda que usava na noite anterior, sem se preocupar em vestir uma camisa. Sakura viu-o sair e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Não sabia por que de repente um aperto se fez presente em seu peito e não pretendendo descobrir, pelo menos não naquele momento, foi até o banheiro, decidindo tomar um banho completo e longo, rezando para que aquela sensação se aquietasse.

* * *

Bem, eu reescrevi esse hentai algumas vezes, tudo para poder transmitir com mais realismo os sentimentos dos personagens. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, de verdade ^^.

Com esse capítulo, informo que faltam mais alguns para que a fic chegue ao fim (ela já passou da metade, algumas pessoas devem estar me agradecendo por isso... hahaha') e como eu havia avisado antes, preparem-se para as tretas.

Agradeço a todos que estão me apoiando e me incentivando a escrever, principalmente nessa nova fase da minha vida. Aqui fica um agradecimento especial às meninas que não têm conta aqui no site. Eu não posso respondê-las, mas fico extremamente feliz com os comentários de vocês . Todas vocês são uns amores. Obrigada e obrigada. Até breve! :*


	33. Impasses

Olá, pessoal!

Eu postaria o capítulo amanhã, mas tenho um compromisso e não sei se vou conseguir. Eu espero que vocês gostem do que foi preparado aqui; as coisas estão voltando a ficar agitadas ;). Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, a fic está se aproximando do fim e algumas "bombas" estão começando a ser lançadas :D.

Desejo um boa leitura a todos :*.

* * *

"Que haja transformação e que comece comigo.

 **Marilyn Ferguson**

* * *

O ar rarefeito invadia os pulmões de Sakura, que se via cada vez mais sufocada pelo odor da substância que tentava, a muito custo, manipular. Sua mente estava longe dali, talvez nem tanto, se fosse calcular a distância que a mantinha longe de Kakashi. Desde que se permitira viver o desejo que sentia por ele, estava assim, aérea, revivendo todos os momentos bons que tiveram. Ainda podia sentir uma ligeira dor entre as pernas, pois há tempos a área não era, digamos, explorada com tanto vigor.

O vapor da substância se esvaiu e ela pôde observar o estrago que fora feito. Ao invés de arroxeada, a coloração estava azulada, por isso, desistiu de recriar aquela parte do antídoto. Notou que os "alunos" não lhe davam muita atenção, preocupados com os próprios tubos de ensaio. Permitiu-se esticar os lábios em um rápido e discreto sorriso. Enfim, encontrara uma equipe tranquila, que não lamentava tê-la como mentora. Havia pouca hostilidade, o que a deixava feliz, pois era sinal de que sua presença ali, após tantos meses, estava se tornando "aceitável".

Sentou-se à mesa e observou o andamento das manipulações que eles faziam, deixando a mente vagar outra vez. Viu-se na cozinha durante a manhã, ouvindo a conversa animada de Hana – que fora dispensada do trabalho no sábado, convenientemente – e piscou com ar sonhador, recordando-se da expressão encantada da morena ao relatar como fora sua primeira experiência sexual. Durante a conversa, imaginou se seu rosto refletia o mesmo fascínio que a amiga exibia, pois o que vivera com Kakashi equivalia a uma primeira vez, pois somente com ele tivera a oportunidade de sentir prazer, comandar suas vontades e acima de tudo, perceber a reciprocidade.

A troca de sensações, toques, olhares e sentimentos tiveram uma intensidade incomum, não permitindo que ela fingisse que tudo fora apenas sexo. Havia sido algo mais, ela tinha certeza; pôde ver em Kakashi que ele também sentira o mesmo. Haviam se entregado sem reservas, com o corpo e a alma e aquilo tanto a deslumbrava, quanto também assustava, pois não estava preparada para a torrente de descobertas que caíram sobre si. Outro dia o Hatake era apenas seu ex-sensei... Em outro, eles estavam um nos braços do outro, se entregando sem reservas em um frenesi inesperado, mas muito forte.

Como mágica, Sakura fora despida de todos os preconceitos que um dia mantivera, dando razão a Ino mais uma vez. Relembrou que a Yamanaka havia dito que se um dia tivesse a oportunidade de ir para a cama com um homem mais velho, jamais se arrependeria e ainda pediria por mais. A consciência de que ela estava certa fez um leve rubor brotar em seu rosto, deixando-a encabulada. Às vezes a amiga a conhecia melhor que ela mesma e o fato a assustou.

Notou duas enfermeiras olhando-a e pela posição de seus corpos, parecia que já havia algum tempo, por isso se endireitou e fechou o semblante, fingindo que não estivera avoada o tempo todo. Olhou para o relógio acima da porta e deu graças por seu expediente estar próximo ao fim. Levantou-se e começou a percorrer as mesas, parabenizando alguns de seus alunos pelo progresso obtido. Assim que deu o período de aula por encerrado, ajeitou seus pertences na bolsa e quando se virava, após trancar a porta, deu de cara com alguém.

― Sakura, nós realmente precisamos conversar. –A voz tinha um quê de súplica, mas ela não se comoveu.

― Eu não tenho nada para lhe falar, Kazekage. –Cuspiu a última palavra, começando a andar.

― Por favor, Sakura! Não faça isso! –Bradou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor.

Constrangida e irritada, Sakura se controlou, pois temia fazer ou dizer alguma besteira. Odiava quando gritavam com ela, ainda mais quando não havia feito nada. Em seu estado de letargia e felicidade, havia se esquecido completamente do bilhete do Kazekage, ou teria encerrado o expediente mais cedo. Com a face levemente corada, direcionou um olhar cortante em direção ao ruivo e franziu os lábios, receando deixar escapulir um xingamento que deixaria sua falecida avó envergonhada.

― Me desculpe, por favor. Eu não pretendia me exceder. –Murmurou, percebendo o erro que havia cometido ao gritar. ― Vamos conversar em um lugar mais calmo, sim?!

A vontade de Sakura era de negar, dizer que queria que ele fosse à merda e o que diabo o carregasse, mas se conteve, apenas acenando brevemente em sinal positivo. Não valia a pena discutir com o Kazekage, não ali, em público, onde seria julgada e muito provavelmente, condenada pela população. Começou a caminhar novamente, mas se surpreendeu quando uma nuvem de areia tomou seu corpo e sem que pudesse controlar, deixou um gritinho assustado escapar, atraindo para si mais uma vez a atenção dos transeuntes.

Viu-se chegando a um lugar arejado, úmido e um pouco mais escuro que o corredor do hospital. Notou que Gaara havia os teletransportado com sua areia para uma espécie de jardim e só depois notou que ali era o subterrâneo da Torre. Conteve um ofego, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar de imediato. Por quais motivos ele a traria ali? Seria morta? "Não, ele não seria louco de fazer isso! A shishou o mataria também e isso daria vazão a uma guerra shinobi." Suspirou, buscando se acalmar e virou o corpo na direção em que supunha que ele estava.

Ao se virar de costas, viu o olhar do Kazekage fixo em seu rosto e logo desviou os olhos, mirando o chão. Não estava confortável, ainda mais ao se lembrar de como fora o último encontro que eles tiveram. A face raivosa do ruivo não saía de sua mente, atormentando-a quando recordava o que ele havia dito no fatídico dia em que pedira para ele alterar o turno de Kakashi, a fim de preservar o sucesso da missão.

― Eu sempre venho aqui quando preciso ficar sozinho. –Anunciou com tom calmo, dando alguns passos em direção a uma planta baixa com um caule longo e na ponta dele, uma flor carmesim. ― Usamos um sistema de irrigação feito especialmente para esse lugar. É como um santuário, um oásis no meio do deserto.

― Ter me tirado de lá dessa forma não foi algo inteligente, Kazekage. –Começou, ignorando o que ele havia dito e erguendo o rosto. Não havia motivos para manter a cabeça baixa. A única prejudicada ali seria ela, tinha certeza, por isso manteria seu orgulho intacto. ― As pessoas não são cegas e vão comentar o que aconteceu naquele corredor.

― Não há o que temer, Sakura. Eles não viram nada de absurdo ou escandaloso, apenas um Kazekage conversando com sua subordinada. –Argumentou de forma displicente.

― Não mesmo? Aos olhos de todos, sou uma mulher casada com um de seus homens de confiança... Aliás, não só aos olhos deles. Eu realmente sou casada com o Kakashi, lembra do que eu disse sobre a certidão, não?! –Sugeriu, erguendo a mão portando a aliança. ― Eu não gostei de ser retirada de lá daquela maneira e posso dizer com toda certeza que meu nome estará na boca de todos em menos de duas horas. Não que eu realmente me importe com isso, pois já não faz diferença o que as pessoas pensam de mim, mas eu tenho uma missão a cumprir e um dos meus deveres é não chamar muita atenção.

― Certo... eu peço desculpas por isso. –Declarou num muxoxo. ― Suponho que você tenha recebido meu bilhete. –Após um gesto afirmativo de Sakura, ele continuou, parecendo impassível. ― Pois bem, logo após o envio dele, eu providenciei que sua correspondência fosse entregue, pois momentos antes eu tinha recebido uma carta de Konoha. Suponho que você está a par das novidades, não?!

― Acredito que sim. –Respondeu, não sabendo onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta misteriosa.

― Então já deve saber que Orochimaru fugiu do esconderijo, o qual vocês tinham conhecimento e agora não pôde ser localizado. –Suspirou, mantendo os braços cruzados à frente do corpo.

― E-e-eu, não sabia. –Confessou, subitamente nervosa.

― Oh! Então Kakashi não lhe disse... Interessante. –Concluiu, pensativo. ― Me pergunto o que mais ele tenha escondido de você. –Acrescentou em tom baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que Sakura não o escutasse. ― De fato, é uma informação recente, mas nem por isso deixa de ser preocupante... Enfim, não vim aqui para falar sobre o Orochimaru. Eu queria me desculpar pelo comportamento que tive no nosso último encontro. Agi de modo rude e...

Ainda absorvendo a informação que lhe fora passada, Sakura sequer prestou atenção ao que era dito. Aquele detalhe era fundamental para o andamento da missão e mais ainda, para a segurança de Konohamaru, assim como a deles. Por que Kakashi não havia lhe contado algo tão importante? Ele queria protegê-la, deixando-a "no escuro", ou... a segunda opção era mais viável: ele não tivera tempo nem como contar-lhe, pois estavam tão envolvidos, curtindo um ao outro, que todo o resto havia sido esquecido. Já pretendia deixá-lo contra a parede e questionar o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas sabia que estaria agindo erroneamente, pois precisava analisar as circunstâncias antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

― E então? –A voz de Gaara a trouxe de volta a realidade e Sakura piscou, confusa.

― Então o quê? –Devolveu a pergunta, apertando a alça da bolsa em seu ombro com mais força.

― Você poderá me perdoar?

― Olhe, eu serei bem sincera. –Suspirou, criando coragem para cuspir tudo o que vinha juntando desde o dia em que havia visto o Kazekage pela última vez. ― Eu odiei a forma que fui tratada no outro dia. Não sou um animal, para ter sido enxotada daquela maneira, ainda mais quando estava agindo em prol da missão, ao contrário de você, que ao que me parece, só queria atrapalhá-la. –Tomou fôlego e continuou, sentindo uma nova onda de coragem tomá-la. ― Se eu tivesse outras intenções ao pedir que o Kakashi passasse mais tempo com a "família", isso não seria do seu interesse, pois o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer debaixo daquele teto não lhe convém. Ele trabalha aqui como se estivesse em Konoha, isso porque ele é fiel à Hokage, assim estendendo sua obediência a você, Kazekage. Entretanto, eu sinto que ele é, de certa forma, explorado por isso e foi exatamente isso que eu disse no outro dia.

― Espere! Eu não o exploro. Apenas aproveito as habilidades que ele possui em nosso favor, isso não é errado! –Gaara a interrompeu, ligeiramente irritado.

― Pois não era essa a impressão que passava, Kazekage... Enfim, esse já é um assunto batido. –Ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e prosseguiu, firme. ― Insinuar que eu tinha interesse em prejudicá-lo, que eu estava pretendendo manter o Kakashi longe de suas funções de shinobi e que nós não tínhamos que exercer o mesmo turno de trabalho me deixou irritada. Por isso eu despejei a verdade que a shishou contou sobre o suposto casamento e o quanto a nossa convivência seria importante para o andamento da missão.

― Sakura. Um pedaço de papel, mesmo que autenticado por um tabelião, não quer dizer nada quando não há um casamento de verdade, você me entende? Além disso, vocês não sabiam de nada até que a Hokage confessou seu... delito, podemos dizer assim. Um verdadeiro casamento só é uma união propriamente dita quando é consumado, minha cara. Além de os envolvidos estarem em conformidade, cientes de que irão compartilhar uma vida juntos. –Informou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios finos.

― E o que o faz pensar que ele não seja verdadeiro agora? –Na gana por retirar aquele sorriso petulante do rosto de Gaara, Sakura soltou, sentindo o rubor subir por seu colo, pescoço e por fim, tomar seu rosto. ― O que importa é que a missão não correrá mais riscos, pelo menos não quanto à veracidade de algumas informações e nem com a distância de Kakashi, porém, com a novidade do sumiço de Orochimaru, acredito que todos devemos redobrar nossos cuidados. Não quero que Konohamaru corra riscos na Academia ou até mesmo em casa. –Mudou de assunto rapidamente, soltando uma frase confusa.

Gaara a olhava com o semblante surpreso. Ele não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Sakura realmente se envolver com o ex-professor, mas ao que parecia, algo havia acontecido. Se recompôs rapidamente, sentindo cada vez mais a certeza de que estragara tudo. Ao saber que a certidão de casamento que unia a Haruno ao Hatake era verdadeira, havia ficado possesso, com raiva de Tsunade e com asco daquele plano idiota, porém, a lucidez o atingira depois que praticamente expulsara a médica-nin de seu gabinete. Ele não tinha que se envolver naquela história, o combinado tinha sido apenas para abrigá-los temporariamente e fingir que estavam na Vila em uma missão muito clara: a ajuda no hospital e o auxílio na segurança.

Sua forma de agir estava assustando-o, pois deixara de ser tão impulsivo há algum tempo. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, ele se sentia perdido, sem saber o que pensar a respeito de tudo aquilo, como agir e muito menos, como se livrar de todas aquelas sensações sufocantes. Ao notar como agia, no dia da discussão, tivera consciência de que não sentia nada – romanticamente falando – por Sakura; o que pensara sentir fora apenas um lapso, pois sentia uma admiração e gratidão imensas por ela ter salvado a vida de Kankuro, anos antes. Aí estava um enigma: por que sentia ciúmes dela?

― Me escute, por favor. –Disse abruptamente, assustando-a. ― Eu achava que sentia algo no sentido romântico por você e não soube lidar com o que pensava, por isso agi daquele modo. –Expirou, molhando os lábios ressequidos com a ponta da língua. ― Peço que me perdoe, pois não pensei nem agi com coerência, muito menos como um governante; deixei minhas confusões pessoais tomarem conta de tudo e fiz você me odiar. Não sei explicar o que acontece, mas eu sinto ciúmes de você e isso se soma a algo protetivo, é um sentimento esquisito.

― Ora, Kazekage... Poupe-nos disso. –Encabulada, Sakura não soube o que dizer.

― Eu sei que é ridículo, mas eu acho que o episódio do salvamento de Kankuro e logo após o meu, foi muito impactante para eu assimilar. Talvez a minha mente tenha me pregado uma peça, eu não sei... Não quero atrapalhar a missão, mas acabo fazendo o contrário. Eu... preciso de ajuda. –Murmurou, tomando consciência do quão grave era seu estado de confusão emocional. ― Acredito que ver Kankuro vivo, graças a você, me deixa extremamente grato, mais do que quando fui salvo. E isso faz quase sete anos, pelo amor de Kami. E tem o fato de Temari estar grávida, longe daqui e o Kankuro... Bem, ele está seguindo a vida dele, enquanto a minha está estacionada... O que eu quero dizer é: eu não a vi por todo esse tempo e quando finalmente o fiz, minha memória trouxe todos os pensamentos e sentimentos daquela época à tona, além de outros, que são inesperados e novos... Sinto que é isso que acontece. Você me compreende?

― Eu começo a entender. –Anuiu, percebendo que de fato, o Kazekage precisava de ajuda. Temeu que ele pusesse alguém, algo ou até ele mesmo em risco com tal comportamento. Procuraria na intranet do hospital por um excelente profissional da área de psicologia para ajudá-lo, tudo sem criar alardes, é claro.

― Queria protegê-la de todos, de outros homens... E dessa situação estranha em que foi obrigada a viver. Ninguém pode ser forçado a viver um casamento, a menos que os envolvidos queiram. Ah, é realmente muito confuso e complicado de expor com palavras, eu sinto muito. –Confessou, o semblante visivelmente cansado. ― Eu a trouxe aqui apenas para me desculpar pelo outro dia e quase coloquei tudo a perder, mais uma vez. Por favor, ignore o que eu a fiz passar, não suportaria ser odiado por você. Eu realmente sou muito grato por tudo o que já fez aqui.

― Hey! Eu não disse que o odiava. –Retrucou, séria. ― Apenas disse o que me incomodava e de fato, fiquei chateada, mas isso é tudo. E confesso que no começo essa história de casamento me assustou, mas o Kakashi também foi pego de surpresa e aprendemos a conviver com a situação. Não esperávamos que algumas coisas acontecessem, mas isso não vem ao caso.

― Oh! –Surpreso, Gaara se afastou da planta exuberante e se aproximou de Sakura, devagar. ― Bem, eu a agradeço por me dizer isso. Sinto por ter causado tantos transtornos. Tentarei não mais prejudicá-los, nem atrapalhar a missão.

― Eu ficaria muito grata. –Respirou aliviada, indo em direção à escada que notou momentos antes – esta que ficava no extremo do jardim. ― Verei os currículos de alguns psicólogos que sejam confiáveis, competentes e lhe enviarei as fichas, tudo bem? Pelo que entendi, apenas diálogo e apoio familiar não serão suficientes no seu caso, por isso lhe indico auxílio profissional.

― Mas... Eu... –Percebendo que os pingos finalmente foram colocados nos "is", Gaara suspirou e temeroso, anuiu: ― Certo. Muito obrigado por me escutar e por me ajudar, depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

Dando de ombros, Sakura subiu os degraus, rezando internamente para que tivesse tomado a melhor atitude. Após a conversa franca, tinha notado o quão frágil era o equilíbrio do Kazekage e apesar da mágoa que ainda sentia, decidiu-se por ajudá-lo. Quem sabe, ao receber ajuda profissional para deixar seus "demônios" para trás, ele fosse feliz e seguisse com a própria vida? Entendeu também que ter muitas responsabilidades, com pouca idade, poderia ser um fator que influenciava em certas atitudes, pois tomara a si mesma como exemplo. Só desejava que Naruto não tivesse os mesmos problemas ao perseguir seu sonho de se tornar Hokage.

Em seu caso, ela compreendeu um pouco do sofrimento pelo qual passara ao lidar com uma nova dor e superá-la; tivera ajuda, mas em suma, tomara muitas atitudes por si mesma, pois havia se cansado de sempre se fazer de vítima, continuamente buscando justificativas para as ações de terceiros e para os próprios sofrimentos. Ao se permitir viver o que jamais imaginara experimentar, se libertara de pré-conceitos e sentiu a liberdade correr por suas veias, assim como a paz de espírito, aliada à felicidade. Reconheceu que aquela Sakura acuada, escrava do trabalho e reclusa em seu próprio apartamento estava bem distante de sua realidade, por isso, abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

―X―

A rotina criada pela família Hatake seguia sem incidentes; após buscar Konohamaru na Academia, Sakura ajudou Hana – que pedira para sair mais cedo – a terminar o preparo do almoço e quando todos haviam se alimentado e se dispersado, ela foi até o quarto, a fim de conversar com Kakashi a sós. Contou-lhe que tivera uma conversa com o Kazekage naquele dia e finalmente desabafou, mencionando o que havia acontecido quando fora interceder por ele.

De início, o jounin ficou irritado, mas após ouvir as explicações sobre as circunstâncias que cercava o evento na época, tranquilizou-se um pouco, mas temeu que, em seu estado praticamente catatônico, Gaara fizesse algo grave. Ele aproveitou o momento em particular para contar sobre o pergaminho de Tsunade e sem saber o que dizer, Sakura acabou confessando que já fora informada do sumiço de Orochimaru pelo Kage. Abraçando-a e depositando um breve beijo em seus cabelos, Kakashi a tranquilizou, informando-a que a Hokage faria o possível para que o Sannin fosse detido.

O Hatake anunciou que compartilharia as informações sobre a saúde do Kazekage com Kankuro. O irmão era a pessoa mais próxima do ruivo e não seria certo deixá-lo "no escuro" quanto ao que vinha acontecendo. Aproveitando a deixa, Sakura aproveitou e pesquisou os perfis profissionais de alguns psicólogos, como havia prometido ao Sabaku; entregou um pen drive com os currículos para Kakashi, orientando-o a entregar para o titereiro, já que ele era a pessoa mais indicada para fazer a escolha do terapeuta de seu irmão caçula. Se despediram com um breve beijo, o que a deixou momentaneamente corada. Ficar constrangida com um simples beijo após a intimidade que haviam compartilhado era uma besteira, ela sabia disso, mas aquilo não era algo que ela pudesse controlar.

Satisfeita consigo mesma por ter ajudado alguém, mesmo que com tão pouco, Sakura saiu em busca Konohamaru e encontrou-o no quarto, lendo. Não tivera muitas oportunidades de conversar com o garoto após o flagra que ele dera, por isso sentia certa urgência em falar-lhe. Assim que ele a viu, escondeu o que lia embaixo do travesseiro e abriu um sorriso tímido. Ela ficou desconfiada do conteúdo que o garoto devorava anteriormente com olhos ávidos, mas sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

― Olá, mocinho. –Cumprimentou, subitamente sem jeito em sua presença.

― Oi, Sakura. –Riu, ajeitando as pernas de modo que elas ficassem em posição de lótus. ― Não precisa ficar inibida comigo porque eu sei que você transou. Todo mundo transa, "mamãe". –Ironizou, piscando um olho com malícia.

― Oh! Seu... Atrevido! –O rubor que coloriu suas faces não pôde ser impedido e Sakura envergonhou-se ainda mais. ― Kono-kun, você é muito abusado.

― Eu sei. –Admitiu, gargalhando. ― Sabe, eu fico muito feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. De verdade. Vocês formam o meu segundo casal favorito, perdendo somente para os meus pais, é claro. –Confessou, exibindo um sorriso doce.

― Oh! –Sakura se viu exclamando novamente e um leve sorriso arqueou seus lábios. ― Além de atrevido e abusado, você também sabe ser extremamente fofo, Kono-kun. –Emocionada, agarrou-o, dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso. ― Sabe... Já que estamos conversando tão intimamente, queria saber algo. E a Moegi? Eu os vi juntos quando saímos de Konoha e bem...

― Olha, Sakura, eu realmente gosto muito da Moegi e espero que possamos ficar juntos quando tudo isso acabar. –Interrompeu-a e riu novamente, adquirindo um leve rubor. ― Ela é especial, sabe? Eu a amo. –Afirmou com os olhinhos brilhando.

― Ah, que fofo! –Sakura não conteve um gritinho e agarrou o garoto novamente, como uma shipper enlouquecida. ― Certo, certo... Desculpe-me, por favor. É só que... eu sempre os vi juntos e acreditei que da amizade de vocês algo mais pudesse nascer. Pelo visto, eu estava certa. –Murmurou ao notar o embaraço do Sarutobi.

― Pois é. Eu fiquei meio reticente em aceitar no início, mas depois percebi que eu sentia algo mais e tratei de repor o tempo perdido. –Piscou novamente, divertido. ― Mas sabe, Sakura? Eu sentia isso com você e o sensei também, por isso a minha felicidade quando eu finalmente os vi juntos. Vocês até podem ainda não ter admitido para si mesmos, mas isso é um fato: os dois são almas gêmeas. –Disse num ímpeto, sem perder a confiança em momento algum.

― Er... Bem... Eu não... –Encabulada, ela viu-se sem palavras.

― Muita água ainda vai rolar, "mamãe", não se preocupe. Quando sua ficha cair, você vai se perguntar por que não tinha percebido antes, anote o que eu estou falando. –Afirmou, convicto.

― Ok, deixe de falar besteiras. –Ligeiramente irritada e profundamente incomodada, Sakura se levantou da cama, apontando para o extremo oposto do quarto. ― Agora vamos conferir a sua altura, eu acredito que passou da hora de aplicarmos o experimento.

Tentado a desobedecê-la, Konohamaru se ergueu no colchão, mas ao ver a expressão furiosa da rósea, logo saltou para o chão e se posicionou ao lado da régua de medição infantil improvisada. Haviam colocado um adesivo personalizado próximo à porta do banheiro, pois assim não chamaria tanta atenção. Sua altura estava no limite esperado para a sua suposta idade, por isso estava livre, mas Sakura o deixara ciente de que no mês seguinte a aplicação seria necessária. Já imaginando o sofrimento pelo qual passaria, o Sarutobi voltou à cama, emburrado e se deitou, encarando o teto.

Sakura lhe fez companhia, mantendo-se quieta e respeitando o silêncio do "filho". Sua vontade era de abraçá-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ela estaria sempre ao seu lado, mas sabia que até pegarem Orochimaru, aquilo estaria muito longe da verdade. Não era certo, muito menos justo iludir um garoto assustado. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas imaginava que Kakashi havia dito a ele que a segurança que tinham poderia ser drasticamente abalada.

― Promete que você não vai deixar que o Orochimaru me leve?! –Konohamaru quebrou o silêncio, virando o rosto em direção a ela.

― Kono-kun, eu... –Sussurrou, logo sendo interrompida.

― Prometa ao menos que nunca vai me deixar, por favor? –Pediu, os olhos marejados exprimindo todo o medo que ele sentia.

― Prometo que farei o possível para salvá-lo, Kono-kun. Darei o meu melhor. –Disse, erguendo uma mão para secar as lágrimas que começavam a escapar dos olhos juvenis.

― Isso já me basta. –Num rompante, abraçou-a, mantendo a cabeça aninhada entre os seios de uma Sakura profundamente emocionada.

―X―

A dormência incomodava, o braço latejava, pesado, indicando o tempo em que estivera preso entre a cabeça de Konohamaru e o colchão. Com extremo cuidado, Sakura moveu-o, temendo fazer qualquer movimento brusco e perturbar a paz e tranquilidade visíveis no semblante do Sarutobi. O garoto havia dormido, com muito custo, talvez por conta do cansaço que o abatera após derramar tantas lágrimas. O pranto desesperado a comoveu, arrancando-lhe algumas lágrimas teimosas.

Sabia como era se fingir de forte o tempo todo, por isso entendia como seu querido Kono-kun se sentia; ela compreendia seu erro, tinha conhecimento de que se prejudicara ao agir de forma extremamente auto protetiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, com uma áurea de autossuficiência e só agora, após superar muitos de seus traumas, poderia dizer o quão tola fora. Ninguém era bom o bastante para que não precisasse do auxílio de alguém, aquela seria uma lição que ela levaria para a vida, ainda mais quando a missão chegasse ao fim.

Ao se ver livre do agarro que o Sarutobi mantinha, Sakura se levantou e foi em direção ao próprio quarto, notando que o sol já se punha há algum tempo, pois no céu começava a brilhar as primeiras estrelas. Correu os olhos por todo o recinto e viu o celular largado sobre a escrivaninha, observando o alerta de notificações piscando. Se dirigiu até lá e ao desbloquear o visor, assustou-se ao ver diversas chamadas perdidas de Hana. Além das chamadas, ainda havia algumas mensagens, a maioria da amiga; após descobrir que ela apenas ficara preocupada com a falta de resposta, a Haruno suspirou, aliviada e respondeu-lhe que decidira passar a tarde com o filho, desligada do mundo virtual.

A verdade é que apreciava a companhia de Konohamaru. Apesar de muito jovem, ele a compreendia muito bem, pois além de tudo, passavam por uma situação semelhante. Ele já tinha perdido pessoas importantes em sua vida e se via longe de seus pais, correndo perigo, tendo de conviver com pessoas de confiança, mas que lhe eram estranhas. Ninguém poderia substituir a verdadeira família do garoto, aquela que o conhecia desde o berço, que viu o crescimento, o vencimento de obstáculos e que o apoiava sempre que necessário. Ela mesma se sentia incompleta, apesar a felicidade que sentira nos últimos dias, porém, sabia que só ela poderia descobrir o que fazer para que aquela sensação se esvaísse.

O som de água jorrando a tirou do transe em que se mantivera e largou o celular sobre a escrivaninha mais uma vez; acendeu a lâmpada de um abajur e se perguntou se Kakashi já havia retornado da reunião com Kankuro. Reconheceu que o som vinha da cozinha, por isso se dirigiu até lá, vendo algo que a surpreendeu. Em pé, de frente a pia, estava o jounin, manuseando um escorredor de macarrão. Ele vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul marinho com a máscara acoplada aparentemente abaixada e os cabelos estavam molhados, indicando que tomara banho recentemente.

Ficou estupefata por alguns segundos, mas logo se recompôs, caminhando até onde ele estava. Como não notara a luz da cozinha acesa? E mais, por que não sentira a presença dele, nem o cheiro da comida sendo preparada? "Diabos, eu estou ficando descuidada! Ainda mais agora que o desgraçado do Orochimaru sumiu... Preciso ficar mais atenta." Censurou-se, fazendo-se ser vista por Kakashi.

― Uau! –Exclamou, ao notar o que ele já havia preparado. Havia uma quantidade significativa de antepastos em cima da mesa, alguns molhos cozinhavam no fogão, assim como as massas; havia também uma garrafa de vinho tinto repousando sobre o balcão e quatro calzones em uma travessa de vidro. ― Nós vamos receber alguma visita e eu não estou sabendo?

― Oh, sim. Convidei Kankuro para jantar conosco e pensei em fazer algo diferente. Ele trará Hana, obviamente. –Deixou o escorredor em cima da pia e se virou em direção a ela. ― Achei que você gostaria de experimentar um pouco da gastronomia italiana. –Sorriu, dando uma piscadela, o que roubou o fôlego de Sakura.

― Hm, isso é... Perfeito. –Sem saber como agir, ela fez o que veio em sua mente. Depositou um breve beijo nos lábios do Hatake, que sorriu largamente ao vê-la se afastar, constrangida. ― Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. Já volto.

― Certo, mas e o Konohamaru? Onde ele está? –Questionou antes que ela fosse muito longe.

― Ele já está dormindo, tadinho. –Respondeu, pesarosa. ― Saber do sumiço do Orochimaru o deixou muito preocupado, por isso o tranquilizei e deixei que descansasse.

Kakashi anuiu, mas interiormente, temeu pelo Sarutobi. Todos ali estavam sofrendo com aquela situação, mas o garoto... Ele carregava consigo o peso da responsabilidade de ser neto de um Hokage mundialmente conhecido e com genes valiosos o bastante para ser perseguido por um maníaco por experiências científicas... ainda tinha que lidar com o trauma de ser submetido a um processo doloroso de separação. Sentia que a qualquer momento o equilíbrio que Konohamaru apresentava se dissiparia; nem ele mesmo, que era um shinobi experiente, havia conseguido segurar a barra de alguns acontecimentos em sua vida, quem dirá o menino, que estava apenas iniciando sua vida militar.

Ressentido pela sorte do Sarutobi – ou a falta dela –, Kakashi voltou a dar atenção à massa. Planejara fazer um jantar romântico, apenas para ele e Sakura, mas cometera o erro de comentar que tentaria cozinhar algo novo com Kankuro e o titereiro praticamente se convidara para experimentar seus dotes culinários. Sem ter muito o que fazer, se viu obrigado a convidá-lo formalmente, mas depois que o momento de chateação passou, percebeu que fizera o certo, pois se ficasse sozinho com a rósea, correria o risco de deixar a comida de escanteio, concentrando-se em repetir o que fizeram por quase todo o final de semana.

Sorriu levemente ao rememorar os momentos que viveram, realizado com a sintonia que experimentaram. Sentiu o coração acelerar conforme as lembranças vinham. O momento em que se uniram, foi como se sua alma transcendesse, aquilo fora algo inédito para ele e sabia que para Sakura também havia sido especial. Viu refletido nos olhos dela tudo o que havia sentido, a intensidade das sensações e a sensibilidade que os cercava... Jamais imaginara viver algo tão íntimo com ela, mas quem eram os dois para controlar o que não podia ser entendido? Admitir a atração que sentia, inicialmente fora complicado, difícil de "engolir", mas agora tudo parecia tão certo, tão inevitável. De repente, algo surgiu em sua mente, um fato que ele receava em admitir e que agora sabia, não tinha como evitar: ele estava... se apaixonando.

* * *

Uh, o clima está esquentando!

Bem, sobre o Gaara... eu não quero me estender nos problemas dele, até porque agora tem um chumbo muito grosso vindo aí, mas é isso: ele não fez por mal (quer dizer, mais ou menos), só está confuso e bastaaaaante estressado. Não é nada muito grave também, ok?!

E o Kakashi foi maduro o suficiente para admitir (ao menos para si mesmo) o que ele sente. E agora...? Será que a Sakura está na mesma "onda"?! Logo teremos a resposta.

Aguardem algumas emoções "fortes" nos próximos capítulos ;). Tentarei não pegar muito pesado já no seguinte . Até breve! :*


	34. Descoberta

Olá, pessoal! Trago mais um capítulo e desde já queria agradecer a quem favoritou a fic, está comentando e acompanhando. O apoio de vocês é muito bom para mim, pois aquele costumeiro desespero de ficwriter demora um pouco mais a aparecer ^^.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

P.S: por favor, leiam as notas finais ;).

* * *

"Depois de escalar uma montanha muito alta, descobrimos que há muitas outras montanhas por escalar."

 **Nelson Mandela**

* * *

Os olhos são o espelho da alma, tudo o que eles transmitem dependerá da perspectiva de quem sustenta o olhar. Em muitos casos, eles substituem as palavras. A boca pode mentir, mas os olhos não... em algum momento, o que se traz no coração é denunciado por eles, necessita-se "ver" com atenção; não há necessidade de ser um grande analítico para chegar a essa conclusão, basta os envolvidos na troca do olhar estarem em harmonia, o que era o caso de Sakura e Kakashi.

Os olhos bicolores do jounin emanavam vivacidade e durante todo o tranquilo jantar, ela se viu cativa daquele magnetismo. Viu-se perdida nas profundezas daquelas duas esferas – uma escura, a outra rubra –, que pareciam conversar com seu íntimo. Estava fascinada, tinha de admitir e novamente, sentiu o peso de sua relutância em se deixar envolver romanticamente com o Hatake.

A conversa tranquila mantida por ele, Hana e Kankuro chegava brevemente aos seus ouvidos, entretanto, Sakura não absorvia qualquer palavra. Ficou como que hipnotizada quando, imperturbável, Kakashi lhe dirigiu uma piscadela e sorriu, aparentemente. Percebendo o quanto parecia patética encarando-o toda a noite, pediu licença e se dirigiu até o quarto de Konohamaru com a desculpa de verificar se ele estava descoberto ou deitado de mal jeito.

Respirou aliviada, sentindo o ar ficar mais leve em seus pulmões e acendeu a luz do quarto, rapidamente indo em direção à cama. O lençol que mantivera em cima dos membros inferiores do garoto jazia no chão e ele continuava na mesma posição em que ela o deixara. Preocupada, se aproximou do corpo inerte do Sarutobi e verificou sua respiração, apenas por precaução. E se ele tivesse sido acometido por um mal súbito enquanto dormia?! Ele estava quieto demais! O temor a deixou ligeiramente nervosa, mas ao constatar que ele respirava de forma cadenciada, suspirou, amainada.

Movimentou os membros superiores de Konohamaru, pois sabia que ele acordaria com uma dor latente, no mínimo e deixou-o em uma posição que julgou ser confortável. Pegou o lençol do chão e cobriu-o, depositando um breve beijo na testa do menino, que sorriu levemente em meio ao sono extremamente pesado. Ao mover o travesseiro, a fim de ajeitá-lo melhor, encontrou uma revista e automaticamente conferiu sobre o que se tratava. O rubor atingiu seu pescoço e rosto com uma velocidade absurda e num ímpeto, fechou o punho com força, quase cedendo ao reflexo de socá-lo.

Jogou o doujinshi em cima do criado e saiu, com o semblante fechado. Teria uma conversinha com aquele jovenzinho... Ah, se teria. Ao chegar à copa, viu os convidados da noite já de pé, anunciando que iriam embora. Hana sorriu-lhe, exibindo um ar de cumplicidade e Sakura não conteve um breve enrubescimento; despediram-se com um ligeiro abraço e os homens deram-se as mãos próximos à porta, já que Kakashi se propusera a acompanhá-los.

Após flertar abertamente com o jounin por toda a noite, Sakura não sabia direito como agir agora que ficariam sozinhos. Sabia que em parte, seu comportamento desprendido se dera por conta da generosa quantidade de álcool que circulava em seu sangue, pois todos beberam muito, tomando quase três garrafas de vinho. A outra parte era porque queria estar com ele, senti-lo novamente e por não saber mais o que fazer com relação ao que sentia. Enrolando os cabelos e deixando-os entre o rosto e um dos ombros, ajeitou a alça do vestido que usava e começou a remover os pratos da mesa da copa, levando-os para a pia da cozinha.

Foi até o cômodo e quando regressava, levando mais pratos e talheres, foi interceptada por Kakashi. Ele a segurou pela cintura e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio delicioso; sentiu o sangue esquentar e correr mais rapidamente nas veias no mesmo instante. Regozijou-se com a sensação do corpo firme atrás de si, o peito forte abrigando a parte superior de suas costas delicadas e o quadril masculino um pouco acima de seu traseiro.

― Deixe isso para amanhã, sim?! –O timbre rouco e sussurrante soou próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar outra vez.

Contendo um gemido, Sakura ofegou, abandonando-se ao suave enlace que permanecia em seu corpo. Uma mão se fixara em seu abdômen, enquanto a outra deslizava pelo ombro que sustentava os cabelos, indo em direção ao braço que ainda segurava os pratos. Percebendo que ainda os mantinha em seu poder, ela deixou-os em cima da mesa e pendeu a cabeça para trás, repousando-a no ombro de Kakashi. Puxou as mãos e automaticamente guiou uma delas em direção aos cabelos do jounin.

A outra mão descansou sobre a que se apoiava em sua cintura e foi com puro deleite que sentiu a boca desnuda depositando um longo beijo atrás da orelha, próximo à nuca, fazendo sua pele eriçar de prazer com a carícia proporcionada. Com agilidade, ele guiou os dedos hábeis em direção a um seio, ainda por cima do vestido, fazendo-a gemer. O braço que a mantinha presa pelo tronco a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a sentir a ereção que começava a se formar lhe roçando as nádegas.

Sakura achou que fosse cair, pois suas pernas ficaram flácidas, tamanha intensidade de emoções a invadiu. A mão ousada deixou seu seio, se dirigiu para a frente de seu corpo, junto à outra e fez uma rápida sequência de selos. Em um instante estavam no quarto, já que ele a teleportara consigo, deixando-a momentaneamente tonta; se era por conta do jutsu ou do desejo, ela não saberia precisar, por isso apenas se permitiu viver o momento.

Aproveitando a liberdade de movimentos, Sakura direcionou uma mão atrevida para a parte posterior de seu corpo, tocando o pênis ereto de Kakashi. Virou-se com um sorriso sedutor enfeitando os lábios e arfou ao observar a expressão desejosa que o Hatake mantinha em seu rosto. Tomando a iniciativa, ela uniu seus lábios aos dele, movendo-os com delicadeza, ainda sem pressa de aprofundar o beijo.

Contornou a boca masculina com a ponta da língua, ouvindo-o arquejar fracamente, o que lhe proporcionou extrema satisfação. Ao introduzir a língua entre os lábios de Kakashi, provou o gosto do vinho que haviam apreciado há pouco e gemeu, adorando sentir o sabor dele misturado ao da bebida, uma de suas favoritas. Em nenhum momento deixou de movimentar os dedos engenhosos em seu pênis, sentindo-o pulsar por sobre o jeans.

Intensificou o beijo, enlaçando a língua do Hatake na dela para logo soltá-la e percorrer o céu da boca com vagar e ambos gemeram com a carícia ousada. Audaciosa, Sakura abriu o botão da calça e desceu o zíper, logo libertando a ereção latejante do tecido da cueca. Interrompeu o beijo e olhou nos olhos de Kakashi, que apenas olhava de volta, o desejo lhe nublando a visão; despiu-o, removendo a camisa e com as pontas dos dedos, traçou círculos por toda a extensão do tórax e abdômen, roçando as unhas no processo.

A pele retesada da região se contraiu, evidenciando a tensão de seu corpo. Foi com júbilo que Sakura escutou um fraco gemido escapar dos lábios entreabertos do Hatake e isso serviu-lhe de estímulo para ousar fazer algo que desejava, mas que não tivera coragem. Sem que ele pudesse impedi-la, ela se ajoelhou aos seus pés e abocanhou o pênis pulsante, olhando-o nos olhos; o tomou inteiro na boca e Kakashi gemeu, um gemido longo e agradável... a voz ficando ainda mais rouca quando sentiu os lábios dela chegando à base de seu pênis com certa dificuldade. Suas mãos se enrodilharam nos cabelos rosados de forma automática, mas apesar de sua vontade de comandar os movimentos, deixaria que ela os controlasse, veria até onde aguentariam.

Sakura colocou a mão ao redor de sua ereção e a sustentou, ainda sem desviar os olhos. Ela moveu a boca para cima e para baixo, a língua lambendo a glande como se degustasse um sorvete; os lábios sugavam a pele sensível com destreza, causando-lhe um prazer intenso, que fraquejava suas pernas e braços. Quando imaginara ser tomado por ela, ao tê-la sugando seu dedo na época em que a encontrara apreciando pedaços de chocolate, não imaginara que a realidade seria tão deliciosa. Sua preferência era sempre dar prazer à parceira, deixando a própria satisfação em último lugar, mas tinha de confessar, estava adorando ser "agradado".

A mão dela apertou a base de seu pênis com certa força e em consequência, ela aumentou o ritmo de sua boca, sem deixar de enrodilhá-lo com a língua, arrancando-lhe cada vez mais gemidos desesperados; a outra mão que se mantinha segurando um de seus joelhos se ergueu para acariciá-lo nos testículos, o que fez seu abdômen se contrair, evidenciando o quão próximo ao limite estava. Se Sakura continuasse com aquilo, logo gozaria e aquela não era sua intenção. Aproveitou que tinha a cabeça dela entre suas mãos e interrompeu os movimentos, recebendo um olhar questionador em resposta.

― Já chega, Sakura. Agora é a minha vez de brincar. –Disse em tom provocante, vendo uma sombra de humor surgir nos olhos verdes.

Ela largou seu pênis com um "pop" molhado e se levantou, beijando todo o corpo dele no processo. Arrastou a língua e os dentes pelo oblíquo, fazendo sua ereção pulsar e quando ela lambeu o umbigo, em seguida começando a brincar com seus mamilos, ele a puxou para si com brusquidão, dando-lhe um beijo urgente, deixando-os ofegantes. Sakura sentiu a calcinha ficar ainda mais molhada e o corpo todo esquentar de forma descarada, evidenciando o quanto estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Como se lesse sua mente, ele a despiu do vestido com rapidez, sorrindo ao constatar que ela não usava sutiã, o que facilitou seu acesso ao corpo feminino. Sakura sentiu os mamilos eriçarem em contato com a corrente de ar que escapava pela janela aberta e ergueu os braços, envolvendo o pescoço de Kakashi, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Suas línguas brincavam, ousadas e assim como elas, as mãos não estavam diferentes. Ele dirigiu ambas as mãos para a frente do corpo da kunoichi, apalpando e acariciando os seios intumescidos.

Com os polegares, Kakashi brincou com os mamilos, excitando-os ao ponto de causar uma ligeira dor. Ao invés disso fazê-la recuar, Sakura sentiu a excitação crescer, encharcando a calcinha que ainda vestia. O tecido era preto, o que não a denunciava, mas quando o Hatake desviou uma das mãos para lá, ela soube que não teria mais como esconder o estado em que se encontrava. Um dedo ousado acariciou seu clitóris inchado ainda por cima da lingerie e ele interrompeu o beijo, sorrindo de modo provocador.

― Hm... Você já está molhadinha.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sakura corou, mesmo que fosse algo tolo de se permitir fazer. Ligeiramente acanhada, desfez o enlace que mantinha na nuca do jounin e voltou a tocar o pênis ereto com as duas mãos. Teve um sobressalto ao ser virada abruptamente, ficando de costas para ele; mais assustada ainda ficou quanto foi levemente empurrada para a cama, permanecendo deitada praticamente de bruços. Sentiu o corpo de Kakashi cobri-la parcialmente e afastar os cabelos para um lado; gemeu roucamente ao sentir os lábios úmidos e macios tocarem a pele de sua nuca, beijando sua tatuagem.

― Essa tatuagem combina perfeitamente contigo, Sakura. –Sussurrou ao ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha delicada e forçou o quadril, roçando a ereção poderosa no traseiro firme da Haruno.

Sakura gemeu, ansiosa por senti-lo dentro dela, ela estava mais que pronta para recebê-lo; o vazio entre as pernas começava a incomodar, pois o estímulo fazia seu clitóris pulsar, clamando por alívio. Ao senti-lo retesar atrás de si, ela imaginou que alguma coisa errada tivesse acontecido, mas quando ele dirigiu as mãos em direção aos seios e cobriu-os, sem qualquer pelo sexual, teve certeza de que não imaginara aquela sensação. Também tensa, notou quando ele relaxou momentaneamente e voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, aproximando a boca de seu ouvido outra vez.

― Daisan no Me. –Sussurrou baixinho, tão baixo que Sakura quase não escutou.

Ao compreender que ele dissera o nome de um dos jutsus de Gaara, ela enrijeceu o corpo. Eles estavam sendo espionados pelo Kazekage? Não duvidava disso, afinal, ele estava com o equilíbrio psicológico abalado... Mas chegar àquele ponto? Sem saber como agir, Sakura ficou quieta, sentindo os carinhos que Kakashi fazia com a boca em sua nuca, indo em direção às suas costas, descendo cada vez mais. A consciência de saber que eram observados a deixou travada, sem jeito; nunca tinha sido alvo de um voyeur antes, pelo menos não que ela soubesse, por isso sentiu a tensão dominá-la.

― É melhor fingir está tudo bem, que não sabemos que estamos sendo observados. –Aconselhou Kakashi em tom sussurrante, distribuindo beijos suaves sobre as reentrâncias das vértebras de sua coluna vertebral.

A sensação da boca do jounin tocando e beijando partes tão sensíveis de seu corpo acabaram relaxando-a novamente e algum tempo depois, começou a ficar excitada com a possibilidade de ser vista por alguém em meio a um ato tão particular. Quando Kakashi desnudou seus seios, removeu sua calcinha e entreabriu suas pernas, ela imaginou que já estivessem com a privacidade restabelecida.

Ele lambeu e sugou seu ponto mais íntimo, fazendo-a agarrar o lençol abaixo de si com força e sentir o coração bater na caixa torácica num ritmo ensandecido; ao sentir a língua ousada e atrevida desvendando suas dobras, Sakura permitiu-se gemer sem pudores, caindo com a parte superior do corpo na cama, ficando com as pernas ligeiramente afastadas, com o traseiro erguido e nesse instante o Kazekage já havia sido varrido completamente de sua mente.

―X―

Gaara estava inquieto. Tivera uma conversa com o irmão mais velho horas antes e não gostou dos assuntos que foram abordados. Sabia que precisava de ajuda, mas relutava em aceitá-la, pois temia que conhecessem seu "segredo". Seguiu até a varanda de seu quarto e aspirou a brisa morna que agitava seus cabelos. Observou o movimento das ruas abaixo de si e sorriu, feliz com seus feitios no decorrer dos anos; no final, aquele estresse pelo qual passava era entendível, já que deixara de lado muitos objetivos pessoais em prol do seu cargo.

Temia que seu desequilíbrio colocasse tudo a perder, mas também receava que ao fazer terapia, fosse taxado de louco, como já fora outrora. Sabia muito bem que se consultar com um psicólogo era diferente de frequentar um consultório de um psiquiatra, mas dado tudo o que já havia vivido, não duvidava que assustasse seu terapeuta e medidas mais drásticas fossem tomadas. Deixando as preocupações um pouco de lado, ativou seu Daisan no Me, jutsu mais conhecido como Terceiro Olho e fez uma ronda em torno da Torre, a fim de verificar se tudo estava em ordem. Deixou-o afastado das paredes, de modo que não chamasse a atenção de possíveis infratores, ou até mesmo de shinobis desejando burlar o horário de trabalho.

Assim que o olho se aproximou da janela da suíte do casal Hatake, ele não pôde se conter e acabou observando-os por mais tempo que o necessário. Viu quando Kakashi manobrou o corpo de Sakura com destreza e notou também o ar desejoso que ambos exibiam, deixando mais que evidente o quanto ambos estavam envolvidos. Uma pontada de ciúme o fez arfar brevemente e a mão se fechar em punho, além do coração se agitar no peito; ao se dar conta do que fazia, repreendeu-se e abriu a mão, respirando fundo.

Percebeu quando o corpo de Kakashi retesou e ele protegeu a mulher, denunciando que fora pego, mas nem assim, conseguiu deixar de observá-los; constatou, enervado, que estava excitado com o que via. Não estava próximo o suficiente para escutar ou entender o que ele dissera ao ouvido de Sakura, mas imaginava que fosse algo sobre sua presença, pois notou o corpo dela enrijecer. Mesmo contra sua vontade, sentiu seu pênis enrijecer e o rosto afoguear, evidenciando seu estado libidinoso ao presenciar tamanha sincronia e paixão do casal. Automaticamente introduziu a mão que não mantinha o jutsu dentro da calça escura e a guiou em direção à sua ereção, tocando-se e deixando um ofego escapar pelos lábios.

Supôs que os movimentos posteriores do Hatake fossem minimamente calculados para que ele fosse provocado, até mesmo para que se afastasse, mas seus pés estavam como que colados ao chão. A realidade era: ele não queria sair dali. Quando a expressão de Sakura relaxou, ele a acompanhou. Quando ela gemeu, apreciando os toques de Kakashi em seu corpo, ele moveu os dedos em sua ereção com mais vigor, extasiado com a perfeição do que se descortinava em seu campo de visão.

― Gaara, o que faz aí?!

A voz recriminadora de Kankuro soou atrás de si e o trouxe de volta à realidade, obrigando-o a desfazer o jutsu, em consequência do susto. Ainda mantinha a mão dentro das calças quando o titereiro se postou ao seu lado, um olhar chocado transparecendo em seu rosto. "Droga!" Resmungou consigo mesmo e retirou a mão, odiando-se por ser tão tolo. Além de louco, seria taxado de maníaco ou tarado? Suspirando pesadamente, girou o corpo em direção ao do irmão e o encarou, sem expressão.

― Por Kami, Gaara! Agora você começou a se masturbar espionando mulheres tomando banho? Já imaginou o tamanho do escândalo que será armado caso você seja descoberto? –O timbre era marcado por aspereza, mas tinha uma nota de preocupação.

― Não se meta nisso, irmão. –Rosnou, dando-lhe as costas e começando a caminhar de volta para o quarto. Não queria nem pensar na reação de Kankuro se ele soubesse o que realmente estava olhando. ― Você não tinha que estar com aquela sua namorada?

― Gaara, por favor, espere. –Kankuro o alcançou e tentou pousar a mão em seu ombro, porém, foi repelido pela areia. ― A Hana foi para casa sozinha, pois precisava comprar algumas coisas na loja de conveniência... Mas não estamos aqui para falar dela! Irmãozinho, eu me preocupo com você! Depois do que o Kakashi me disse que você fez e do que eu vi aqui... Eu acho que você deveria mesmo buscar ajuda.

― Até você, Kankuro?! De novo com essa história? Eu estou cansado de tudo isso. Vocês não podem me controlar, eu sou o Kazekage. –Articulou, virando o rosto em direção a ele.

― Irmão, não se trata de controle, mas sim, de preocupação, amor e cuidado. Sabe, eu tenho alguns currículos de terapeutas muito bons em minha mesa. Eu vinha conversar contigo novamente, pedir que pensasse melhor a respeito de tudo isso, mas você não colabora! –Retorquiu, enraivecido. ― Gaara, você precisa seguir a sua vida, buscar o melhor para si mesmo e para a Vila, porém, para isso se concretizar, você precisa de ajuda. Por favor, deixe-me tentar ajudá-lo. –Pediu, amolecendo o tom de voz, desejando intimamente que o irmão mais novo cedesse e deixasse de ser tão teimoso.

― Eu... –Gaara pesou o que havia pensado momentos antes de ser interrompido por Kankuro e concordou, ainda relutante, em aceitar o que lhe era proposto. ― Certo. Você venceu. Vamos ver esses currículos.

Ainda não acreditando em ter obtido sucesso sem tanto trabalho, Kankuro ficou estático por alguns instantes, mas logo um largo sorriso enfeitou seus lábios, deixando-o mais que orgulhoso de seu "irmãozinho". Caminhou apressado atrás do ruivo e soube naquele instante que uma batalha havia sido vencida, mas não a guerra. Precisava de outras pequenas vitórias no que se referia à relação com o irmão, mas por enquanto, ficaria feliz com aquele progresso.

―X―

O dia seguinte chegou rapidamente e com ele, as altas temperaturas do deserto. Ao acordar entre os braços de Kakashi, Sakura sorriu satisfeita e rememorou tudo o que fizeram na noite passada, mas ao sentir o corpo suado e o calor do corpo dele, se levantou rapidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro. Mal o dia havia amanhecido e ela estava derretendo, por isso mudou a temperatura da água para fria e tomou um banho rápido. Ao retornar, notou que o Hatake ainda dormia e deixou-o quieto, já que acordara antes do despertador tocar.

Procurou uma roupa leve e confortável e optou por um conjunto de short preto e túnica vermelha. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e se dirigiu em direção ao quarto de Konohamaru. Ao adentrar, escutou um ronco alto e sorriu, entretanto, logo fechou o semblante, se lembrando da "revistinha" que havia encontrado na noite anterior. Num estalo, teve uma ideia e rapidamente a colocou em prática.

Abriu o doujinshi em uma página qualquer, mas que continha bastante pornografia e o colocou alguns centímetros acima do corpo do garoto; cutucou-o no tórax com força, o que fez com que ele acordasse assustado e batesse de frente com a página aberta da revista. Com um "ouch" audível, ele pegou no ar o objeto que havia esbarrado e arregalou os olhos, olhando em direção à Sakura.

― Ai. Meu. Kami. Sama. Estou. Fodido. –Pronunciou as palavras pausadamente, temendo sofrer algum tipo de agressão, pois Sakura exibia uma expressão furiosa.

― Está mesmo, garoto. –Confirmou ela, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. Seu olhar estava sério, sem traço de humor e a carranca assustaria qualquer um. ― Vamos lá... E se a Hana tivesse encontrado "isso", ao invés de mim? –Questionou com desdém. ― Você pode imaginar, Konohamaru?! Que tipo de mãe eu seria se ela descobrisse esses seus hábitos pervertidos? Aos olhos dela você é uma criança, garoto! Pelo amor de Kami, suma com essas pornografias, ou no mínimo, esconda-as melhor.

― Calma, Sakura! –Exclamou desesperado. ― Ela não encontrou nada, não é mesmo? Foi você e bem, é preferível mil vezes ser descoberto por você do que por ela, né?! –Riu, extremamente nervoso com a situação.

― Sabe, Konohamaru... Quando eu vi isso, a minha vontade foi de arrebentar a sua cara, mas depois eu pensei bem e vi que eu não poderia fazer isso, afinal, eu não sou sua verdadeira mãe, não é mesmo? –Anuiu com certa tristeza, mas sem deixar a seriedade de lado. ― Não seria justo contigo.

― Ko-Kono... Konohamaru? Como assim, você não é a mãe dele?!

Sakura se virou em direção à porta do quarto rapidamente, empalidecendo ao constatar que Hana estava parada lá, com um enorme saco de papel pardo caído aos seus pés. Ela sentiu como se o seu sangue tivesse fugido de seu corpo e ao olhar de relance para Konohamaru, percebeu que ele estava em um estado semelhante. O garoto tinha a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados, provavelmente mais chocado que ela. Completamente confusa, a moça mantinha uma mão no peito e a outra na boca, como se quisesse ter evitado que as palavras escapassem.

― Hana... E-eu... Eu... –Sakura gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer; de repente sua mente ficou em branco e ela não conseguia formular nenhuma palavra coerente. ― Diabos! Hana, eu vou lhe explicar. –Como pudera se esquecer de que a jovem tinha uma cópia da chave para não ter que tocar a campainha quando chegasse? Só não imaginava que ela fosse chegar tão cedo e muito menos, escutá-la dizendo algo tão revelador.

― Então quer dizer que esse tempo todo vocês estavam mentindo, me enganando? –O choque daquela revelação pegou a todos de surpresa. Há tempos Sakura havia se acostumado com a realidade em que viviam e a possibilidade de ser descobertos não passara mais por sua cabeça. Além disso, esquecera-se de que de fato, estavam mentindo para todos que desconheciam aquela missão. ― Eu achei que vocês eram uma família! Uma família feliz, diga-se de passagem. Kami-sama... Sobre o que mais vocês mentiram?

― Por favor, acalme-se, Hana. –Pediu Konohamaru, saindo de seu estupor.

― Não! Eu não vou me acalmar! –Agora ela praticamente gritava, a decepção estampada em seu rosto. ― Então aquele papo de sermos amigas e você gostar de mim também era mentira? –Perguntou, as lágrimas começando a escapar dos olhos escuros. ― Você não é casada com o shinobi mais famoso de Konoha nem nada...?! Céus!

― Hana, pelo amor de Kami, vamos nos sentar e conversar, sim!? –Sakura tentou apaziguar, observando as mãos da morena começarem a tremer. ― Kono-kun, prepare um chá para nós, por favor. A conversa será longa.

― Certo, Sakura. –Obedecendo-a prontamente, o garoto soltou da cama e correu até a cozinha, repetindo mentalmente todas as orações que conhecia. Eles estavam fodidos!

― Vamos até a copa, Hana, por favor?! Eu não quero que você pense coisas erradas a nosso respeito. Eu... Eu preciso que você entenda o que está acontecendo. –Tensa, Sakura se aproximou da moça, que recuou brevemente. Pegou o pacote que ela trouxera e o manteve entre os braços, buscando o olhar choroso de Hana. ― Eu não me perdoaria se esse mal entendido permanecesse entre nós.

― Eu não quero mais escutar mentiras, será que é tão difícil assim me entender? –Ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo de forma protetiva e fungou, revelando o quanto estava fragilizada.

― Eu entendo que você esteja decepcionada, o choque foi muito grande para você absorver assim, de repente, mas tudo tem um por quê e quando você souber os motivos de termos mentido, você entenderá. –Em tom calmo, Sakura a acalmou e a conduziu para a copa.

― Que esses motivos sejam reais e plausíveis, pois não estou a fim de ser enganada novamente. –Afirmou, descruzando os braços e caminhando um pouco atrás da Haruno.

Com uma tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir, Sakura narrou os fatos que aconteceram quando ainda era uma gennin: a invasão de Orochimaru, o assassinato do Hokage, a "traição" de Suna... Enfim, tudo o que havia culminado para o caos no exame Chunin. Hana a escutava atentamente, até relembrando algumas situações, o que amainou a Haruno consideravelmente. Contou-lhe também o que havia acontecido anos depois, incluindo sua paixão patética pelo Uchiha e a tentativa de assassinato que sofreu por parte dele, assim como sua decisão de se esconder do mundo, dedicando-se à medicina.

Visivelmente confusa e abalada, a jovem ficou quieta por um tempo e logo a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Konohamaru que trazia o chá. Bebericaram o líquido fumegante com vagar, deliciando-se com o sabor da camomila quando ela atingiu suas línguas. O Sarutobi havia escutado boa parte da conversa e pôde compreender muitas das atitudes de Sakura, mas por incrível que pareça, ele não sentiu pena dela, apenas um misto de respeito e orgulho. Ao vê-lo ainda de pé, próximo a elas, a Haruno pediu para que ele acordasse Kakashi e lhe dissesse o que havia acontecido, o que ele prontamente fez.

Ao retomar a narrativa, Sakura relatou como fora chamada para aquela missão e o que ela implicava; expôs seus antigos medos, assim como suas motivações e o carinho maternal que desenvolveu por Konohamaru. Ocultou como se envolver com Kakashi, por motivos óbvios, mas pelo olhar que Hana lhe dirigiu, soube que ela entendera o que era dito nas entrelinhas. Quando a explicação chegou ao fim, ela confessou, em tom cansado:

― Foi por isso que, incialmente, eu relutei em torná-la uma kunoichi. Muitas vezes, precisamos colocar a missão em primeiro lugar e por ser uma pessoa muito sensível, não gostaria que você passasse por isso.

― Eu entendo. Ser uma kunoichi é mesmo complicado. –Pousou a xícara no pires e suspirou, relaxando brevemente.

― Aliás, acho melhor encerramos os treinamentos, Hana. Você deveria fazer o procedimento correto, que é começando pela Academia, mas só se ainda estiver interessada, depois de tudo o que eu lhe contei, é claro. Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você por culpa da minha negligência. –Admitiu, esfregando os olhos. ― Eu não tenho competência para ser uma sensei... Eu só lhe passei algumas noções de luta e jutsus para sua defesa pessoal.

― Tudo bem. Não se culpe por isso, por favor. Eu gostei de nossas aulas, mas acho que você tem razão. É melhor pararmos por aqui. –Sorriu brevemente, se levantando.

― Oh. Certo. –Estranhando o comportamento abrupto, Sakura também se levantou e com voz fraca, questionou: ― Você ficou com raiva de mim?

― Confesso que fiquei, sim... Mas agora eu pude compreender tudo o que está acontecendo e a raiva passou. Eu sinto muito por fazê-la me contar o seu segredo. –Abaixou a cabeça, subitamente tímida. ― Pode ficar tranquila, eu o protegerei com a minha vida. Jamais direi algo a alguém. –Cerrou o punho e a encarou, visivelmente emocionada.

― Obrigada, Hana. Sua compreensão e apoio são fundamentais, mas eu lhe peço, não se meta em problemas por nossa causa. –Sakura a abraçou, logo sendo correspondida.

A moça apenas anuiu, recolhendo as compras que ficaram em cima da mesa e rumando para a cozinha. Sakura a viu partir e sentiu um leve aperto no peito, imaginando que fosse preocupação. Não desejava que ela soubesse da missão daquela forma, mas como já havia escutado, nem tudo acontecia do jeito que queríamos.

* * *

Gente... Com o perdão da palavra: fodeeeo. Preparem-se, eu disse que as tretas estavam chegando ^^.

Ah, gostaram do hentai? Recebi uma mensagem em privado de uma leitora querida (ela pediu para eu não dizer quem era) pedindo que eu fizesse um hentai mais... apimentado e aí está, moça. Hahaha'. Eu espero que todos tenham curtido isso também. Pretendo voltar o quanto antes com mais um capítulo e já adianto, deixem uma caixinha de lenços separada.

Kissus, até breve! :*


	35. Sacrifício

Olá, pessoal!

Trago mais um capítulo e confesso, foi muito difícil escrevê-lo. A partir daqui as coisas vão tomar um novo rumo e os acontecimentos "tensos" só aumentam. Antes de tudo, eu espero que vocês não me odeiem ou queiram me matar, pois tudo, absolutamente tudo que foi escrito aqui tem um propósito.

No mais, uma boa leitura ^^.

* * *

"Nascemos para morrer, conhecemos pessoas para as deixar e ganhamos coisas para as perder."

 **Buda**

* * *

A desconfiança brotara na mente de Kakashi quando ele soubera dos fatos, mas quando se reunira com Kankuro, naquele mesmo dia, perdera parte dos receios. O titereiro ficara responsável por explicar a Hana alguns dos regulamentos shinobis, o que asseguraria inclusive a segurança dela. Konohamaru quase cedera ao desespero, informando-o que temia que a informação vazasse de alguma forma e Orochimaru fosse atrás dele, ou prejudicasse sua verdadeira família. Um reboliço havia sido causado, entretanto, ao perceberem que a jovem não tinha intenção de traí-los, a calmaria retornou gradativamente.

Um mês e alguns dias se passaram e, consequentemente, a fatídica descoberta feita pela jovem perdera seu impacto inicial; a princípio, a mulher agira de modo autoprotetivo, evitando intensificar as conversas que mantinha, mas logo voltou a esbanjar vivacidade e energia, que eram características de sua personalidade. A relação que a moça desenvolvera com Sakura voltava aos eixos aos poucos, mas em contrapartida, o seu relacionamento com a Haruno estacionara.

Ela mantinha-se distante, ligeiramente relapsa, ele diria. Fizeram amor – sim, para ele aquele relacionamento ia muito além do sexo – raras vezes após o estresse pós-descoberta; ultimamente ela recuava na hora "H", deixando-o frustrado, apesar de compreendê-la. Com as mudanças realizadas no hospital, assim como o horário em que trabalhava, era certo que ela passaria por dificuldades no início. Entretanto, ao contrário do que Sakura poderia pensar, seu intento não era se apossar de seu corpo, sem mais nem menos... Ele queria amá-la, tocá-la, trazer-lhe conforto e felicidade, o que suspeitava ter conseguido lhe proporcionar em um curto espaço de tempo.

Quando havia descoberto seus sentimentos, só tivera ainda mais certeza do que sentia. Talvez tivesse deixado muito explícito o que vivenciava e a afastara, em contrapartida, poderia ter ocultado muito bem o que trazia no coração e por isso seria capaz de ela ter se sentido usada. Quem sabe? Ele não teria certeza de nada até que a interpelasse e era justamente isso o que pretendia fazer.

Suspirando, Kakashi secou os cabelos recém-lavados e vestiu seu uniforme, pensando em como faria para abordá-la. E estava na copa, junto a Hana e Konohamaru e aparentemente, achavam-se envolvidos em uma conversa intensa, pois o som das vozes exaltadas chegavam a seus ouvidos. Vez ou outra um deles ria e ele tinha de confessar, invejava o desprendimento que o trio demonstrava. Ele nunca fora dado a um humor leve e descontraído, sempre agira de forma mais comedida, mas nada poderia ser feito com relação àquilo; aquele já era um traço de sua personalidade, do seu estilo de vida e nada, nem ninguém, mudaria esta realidade.

Caminhou lentamente para fora do quarto e quando viu Sakura, estacou brevemente pelo impacto da visão, porém, ao perceber sua ação, continuou a caminhar. Ela estava linda e seu reflexo fora dizer-lhe isso, porém, agora ele não tinha mais a desculpa de manter as aparências de um casal unido, feliz.

Como ele queria depositar um beijo em sua testa... Em seus cabelos, em seu rosto. Ao notar o afastamento da Haruno, se policiara para não expressar sua estima em demasia, correndo o risco de afastá-la ainda mais. Cumprimentou a todos com um "bom dia" e sentou-se à mesa, mesmo que não tivesse apetite. Pousou os cotovelos na superfície de madeira e repousou o queixo em cima das mãos entrelaçadas, permitindo-se analisar a situação em que se metera com mais frieza.

Imaginou se Sakura perdera o interesse assim que Hana teve ciência da "farsa" que mantinham. Ao compreender que aquele era um motivo plausível, ficou desapontado; para ele, o que os unia era um relacionamento amoroso. Inicialmente, admitir o que sentia fora um desafio quase que impossível de ser vencido, mas ao tê-la nos braços outras vezes, percebeu que o envolvimento ia além da carne. Havia algo mais naquela união, assim como suspeitara. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua ex-aluna e se via num labirinto, sem saber como escapar. De um lado, queria arriscar tudo ao confessar seus sentimentos, mas por outro, temia perdê-la de vez ou então, assustá-la a ponto de causar um afastamento ainda maior.

Olhou de soslaio na direção em que ela estava e notou que era observado. Ao ser pega, Sakura corou e desviou o olhar, o que fez aumentar suas suspeitas. Havia feito algo de errado? "Diabos! Esse mistério está me deixando louco!" Pensou, franzindo o cenho. Hana olhava de um para o outro e logo mudou a expressão, demonstrando preocupação. Fingindo que não via o que acontecia no ambiente, Kakashi exalou o ar com força e inventando uma desculpa qualquer, sumiu em um breve jutsu de teleporte, deixando os ocupantes da mesa ligeiramente sobressaltados.

―X―

O dia a dia de Sakura estava cada vez mais desorganizado e a jornada no hospital se tornava extenuante. Um surto de doenças respiratórias estava tirando a paz da equipe médica do hospital público de Suna. Alguns funcionários apresentaram sintomas de uma gripe muito forte e ela fora obrigada a parar com suas "aulas" para ajudar no atendimento de pacientes. Kankuro a designara para aquela função, pois segundo o titereiro, Gaara relutava em aparecer no hospital; o jovem governante estava envergonhado de seu comportamento anterior, mas obviamente, o irmão mais velho não sabia o que o caçula havia aprontado várias semanas atrás. Pretendendo deixar a própria privacidade em segurança e mantendo a discrição, ela preferiu não comentar nada sobre o assunto.

Como era de se esperar, boa parte da população também apresentava os sintomas da bendita gripe e o coração da Haruno se corroía ao ver crianças pequeninas sofrendo tanto. Todos reclamavam de fortes dores no corpo, além de dores de cabeça e uma tosse seca, que lhes roubava o ar; as salas de inalação viviam lotadas e os pacientes eram de faixas etárias variadas, mas em sua maioria, composta por crianças e idosos. Desde que mudara de cargo, sentira certa dificuldade, mas aquela semana tinha sido um verdadeiro teste para os seus nervos já bastante abalados.

A temperatura começava a diminuir gradualmente em Suna, mas não o suficiente para que deixassem se sentir um calor absurdo durante o dia. As noites eram extremamente frias, o que parecia favorecer a piora na saúde dos pacientes; os leitos começavam a ficar superlotados, demandando um jogo de cintura da administração do hospital. Apenas os casos mais graves – principalmente quando se tratava de um paciente incluso no fator de risco – eram encaminhados para a internação, pois havia muitos outros tipos de enfermidades a serem tratadas, como fraturas expostas e envenenamentos, por exemplo.

Ela preocupou-se com a gravidade dos sintomas apresentados, pois aquele parecia ser um caso mais complicado que uma simples virose, o que a deixou alarmada. E se estivessem em meio a uma contaminação do ar, ou até mesmo uma manipulação de forma errada de alimentos que eram adquiridos? Ao pensar nas possibilidades, sua cabeça doía, pois muitas alternativas não pareciam ser convincentes o suficiente e às vezes, eram realistas demais, confundindo sua mente. Estressada, descuidara da própria alimentação, deixando de ingerir alimentos saudáveis e esquecendo-se da reidratação do corpo.

Todos os dias, durante as duas últimas semanas, Sakura sentira fraqueza, além de um incômodo ao urinar e automaticamente culpou sua nova rotina pelo estado debilitado em que se encontrava. Passava cerca de nove horas diárias no hospital, fosse em pé ou correndo de um lado para o outro e quando chegava em casa, agradecia aos céus por Hana ter permanecido ao seu lado. A jovem buscava Konohamaru na Academia e deixava tudo arrumado, inclusive, deixava o almoço pronto, mas o cansaço era tanto que Sakura tomava um banho e logo caía na cama, apenas lanchando à noite.

Como se já não estivesse fragilizada o suficiente, ainda tinha o fato inédito de ela não conseguir manter o controle sobre seu chakra. Às vezes, sentia como se sua energia vital estivesse sendo drenada aos poucos, o que lhe causou estranhamento, pois só ficara com poucas reservas de chakra quando treinara para controlar a técnica que herdara de Tsunade, o Byakugou. Talvez o uso constante de seus jutsus de cura estivessem desestabilizando-a, já que estivera muito tempo inativa. Atribuía o cansaço extremo à falta de costume de executar plantões, mas também ao fato de o quadro de funcionários estar bastante desfalcado, sobrecarregando aqueles que apresentavam condições de trabalhar.

Além do corpo enfraquecido, seu psicológico estava muito abalado. Suas emoções estavam em polvorosa e em alguns momentos, evitava pensar, ou acabaria enlouquecendo. A nova rotina a afastara de Kakashi, mas de certa forma, ela também o evitava; descobrira recentemente que seus sentimentos confusos tornaram-se tão cristalinos quanto a água, assustando-a com o reconhecimento.

Viu-se perdidamente apaixonada pelo Hatake e o medo se entremeara em seu peito, tomando conta de todas suas ações, não permitindo que compartilhasse o que sentia, muito menos, deixando-a ter o prazer de sua companhia. Sempre que podia, evitava as tentativas de aproximação que ele buscava, tal como contatos mais íntimos, imaginando que assim estaria preservando seu coração, ou até mesmo, diminuindo a intensidade de seu envolvimento; entretanto, estivera enganada, pois a ligação que possuíam se tornara muito profunda, deixando evidente que o que sentia não mudaria tão logo.

Sabia que agia de forma inconveniente, mas buscava sua autopreservação; pensava tanto em proteger seu coração já calejado, que poderia estar cometendo um equívoco, no entanto, não tinha certeza de que aquele relacionamento era real, apesar de tudo. Pesou os fatores que os mantiveram unidos desde o início e constatou que de fato, aquele sentimento poderia ter sido desenvolvido em meio à carência ou por conta da convivência, sendo equiparado a um relacionamento por conveniência. Jamais aceitaria tal condição, por isso deveria ter certeza dos motivos que os levaram tão longe com aquela história e para isso, queria estar de volta à Konoha, em seu lar e só assim, pensar na possibilidade de viver aquela relação, sanando todas as dúvidas que a atormentavam.

Esperava que Kakashi a compreendesse e respeitasse sua decisão. Se o conhecesse tão bem quanto imaginava, era certo que ele entenderia sua resolução. Ergueu os olhos da prancheta que analisava e notou que seu expediente deveria ter sido encerrado há meia hora, por isso aproveitou que ainda estava no hospital e decidiu se consultar com Masumi; ela era a única médica com quem Sakura tinha uma certa intimidade e dado o horário, sabia que ela já deveria estar de plantão. Elas tornaram-se mais próximas, principalmente após sua mudança no trabalho. A preferência por se consultar com a jovem médica não era por temer o seu diagnóstico, mas sim por se sentir mais à vontade com ela, uma questão de sintonia.

A própria Sakura poderia fazer a análise de sua urina para saber se realmente estava com infecção urinária, assim como poderia criar um clone para colher uma pequena amostra de seu sangue e verificar se começava a ficar anêmica, mas para isso teria que utilizar o laboratório. Evitava frequentar o local por um único motivo: Aya era uma das encarregadas de analisar os mucos dos pacientes infectados pela tal gripe. Todas as chances que ela tinha de evitar encontros com a moça eram acatadas rapidamente. A ruiva sempre lhe dirigia olhares raivosos, o que ainda a deixava incomodada, mas tratava de disfarçar.

Largou a prancheta próxima à mesa em que mantinham os prontuários e ainda trajando o jaleco, caminhou apressada em direção ao corredor que a levaria até a sala de Masumi. Assim que chegou ao seu destino, escutou brevemente a voz da médica e notou que havia uma paciente sendo atendida, por isso aguardou alguns minutos. Ao fim da conversa, uma mulher muito alta e elegante deixou o consultório, mas algo chamou a atenção de Sakura: ela estava chorando. Apesar das lágrimas, o semblante dela estava feliz e sereno, despertando-lhe curiosidade.

― Próxima! –Masumi chamou, tirando a Haruno de seus devaneios.

Sakura abriu a porta e a fechou a atrás de si, percebendo que a doutora estava de costas, já que ela guardava algo em um pequeno armário próximo à entrada.

― Olá, Masumi! –Cumprimentou sorridente, vendo-a se virar rapidamente, bem como a expressão no rosto da mulher mudar de séria para surpresa.

― Sakura-san! –Aproximou-se e a abraçou automaticamente, sorrindo largamente. ― Ora, ora! O que a traz aqui? Está tudo bem? –Interrompeu o abraço e se sentou, apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua mesa. ― Por favor, sente-se.

― Bem, eu estou mais ou menos. E você, como está? –Questionou, caminhando até o assento que ela lhe indicara.

― Estou bem. Essa correria não afetou tanto o meu setor, graças a Kami-sama. –Pousou uma mão no peito e sorriu brevemente, logo se sentando em seu lugar. ― Devo supor que sua presença aqui se deve a algo mais que uma simples visita, estou errada?

― Não mesmo, você está certa. –Suspirando, Sakura enfim se sentou. ― Como você deve saber, fui designada para ajudar a equipe a conter esse surto de gripe e isso está acabando comigo aos poucos. Temo que negligenciei e muito a minha própria saúde.

― Eu percebo a sua palidez. O que está acontecendo? –Questionou preocupada.

Sakura relatou todos os sintomas que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias e expôs suas desconfianças, inclusive deixando claro que caso suas suspeitas se confirmassem, queria começar o tratamento rapidamente. Não queria correr o risco de a infecção se espalhar para a bexiga e rins, tornando-a mais difícil de ser contida. Masumi a escutava atentamente e logo a conduziu para o canto da sala, onde colheu as amostras de materiais biológicos, garantindo que ela mesma os analisaria e assim que obtivesse os resultados, os entregaria o quanto antes.

― Aliás, eu fiquei curiosa com uma coisa. Aquela mulher que estava aqui antes que eu entrasse... por que ela chorava? –Sakura perguntou, recolocando o jaleco que fora retirado para a coleta do sangue.

― Ah! Descobrimos que ela está grávida. A felicidade foi tanta que ela se debulhou em lágrimas, acredita? Também fiquei muito feliz ao dar-lhe a notícia, pois há anos suas tentativas se mostraram infrutíferas, mas agora deu tudo certo. –Os olhos da médica se iluminaram, fazendo um leve sorriso brotar nos lábios da Haruno.

― Oh, eu entendo. Que bom que ela conseguiu realizar o desejo de ser mãe, fico feliz por eles, digo, a mãe e o pai. –Respondeu no automático, se levantando da cadeira em que se submetera ao exame e andando em direção à saída.

― Sim, é algo para ser celebrado. –Ao fim da sentença, Masumi a acompanhou até a porta. ― E você, Sakura-san. Não pensa em arranjar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para o Yoshiaki-kun?

― Co-como? –Ao ouvir aquilo, Sakura estacou, empalidecendo, a mão erguida quase tocando a maçaneta. Filhos eram a última de suas preocupações; sua vida já estava bagunçada o suficiente e ter um bebê, definitivamente, não estava nos seus planos. Gostava de crianças, mas precisava ter certeza de tantas coisas, que pensar na possibilidade de se tornar mãe, – verdadeiramente – era algo muito distante. ― Bem... Eu não pretendo, pelo menos não por enquanto. Quem sabe quando voltarmos à Konoha? –Disse a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente, abrindo a porta.

― Oh, certo. Eu entendo. –A médica riu, embaraçada e logo pousou a mão no queixo, parecendo pensativa.

― Bem, muito obrigada por me atender, Masumi. Eu aguardo o seu contato. Tenho certeza de que é mesmo uma infecção urinária e quero tratá-la logo. –Sakura tocou o ombro da doutora, tirando-a de seu transe.

― Ah, certo. –Ligeiramente sem jeito, Masumi a abraçou. ― Imagina, não precisa me agradecer. Logo eu a procuro.

― Tudo bem.

Mal Sakura saiu pelo corredor, Masumi entrou novamente em sua sala, pegando os coletores com as amostras e correu em direção ao laboratório; a semente da dúvida fora lançada em sua mente e germinava rapidamente. Agora bastava saber se seu palpite estava correto ou era apenas uma suposição infundada.

―X―

O caminho até a Torre do Kazekage foi ainda mais rápido que de costume, pois estava pressa, porém, Sakura estranhou a movimentação de shinobis àquela hora. Ao que parecia, eles foram chamados para alguma missão urgente, já que escutara algo ao passar por um quarteto de jounins. Imediatamente pensou que Kakashi estaria incluso naquela missão repentina e sentiu certo alívio, assim teria a certeza que não precisaria enfrentá-lo tão cedo. Ele pretendia confrontá-la. Conhecia um pouco de sua linguagem corporal e personalidade para fazer tal afirmação.

Suspirou pesadamente e se agarrou ao corrimão da escada, subindo os degraus com certo vagar, pois fora acometida por uma nova onda de fraqueza. Sentiu as mãos ficarem trêmulas e uma ligeira tontura lhe nublar os olhos. Precisava se alimentar, se tratar... mas enquanto não tivesse certeza do diagnóstico, não se automedicaria, sabia muito bem dos riscos que aquela atitude poderia trazer. Com muito custo, conseguiu chegar ao andar em que habitava, mas arfava consideravelmente devido ao esforço empregado na subida.

Ao se aproximar do apartamento que ocupava, notou a porta aberta e estranhou. Hana jamais deixava a porta assim, nem mesmo quando recebia alguma visita, como os Ogawa, por exemplo. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, escondendo seu chakra e viu a sala vazia, assim como a copa e a cozinha. Abriu a porta do banheiro social e não viu ninguém; ao fazer o mesmo com o próprio quarto, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Com o coração aos saltos e as mãos trêmulas, empurrou a porta entreaberta do quarto de Konohamaru e mal teve tempo de se mover ou reagir, pois sentiu uma mão forte lhe cobrir a boca.

Olhou horrorizada para o cenário que se descortinava à sua frente: Konohamaru estava desmaiado em cima da cama, uma quantidade assustadora de sangue manchando sua mão direita e a cabeça pendia para o lado do colchão. Com olhos rápidos, Sakura vasculhou todo o quarto com precisão e viu um homem lutando com Hana, que já estava com o rosto e corpo ensanguentados, devido a força exercida pelos golpes. Ao entender o que se passava ali, criou forças para se livrar da mão que a impedia de gritar e acotovelou as costelas do homem que a mantinha cativa. Ao sentir a pancada forte e aguda, seu contendedor gritou, soltando-a.

― Hideo, seu inútil! –O homem que lutava contra Hana berrou, ao notar que Sakura se aproximava com a intenção de detê-lo. ― Não conseguiu segurar uma garota!

Assim que ele se virou, pronto para bloquear o ataque, Sakura percebeu algo incomum no inimigo: ele ostentava dois Sharingans completos. Os olhos dela se arregalaram ainda mais quando ele bloqueou seu ataque, devolvendo-o com rapidez. Atordoada com o que descobriu, ela demorou a reagir e recebeu um soco no rosto, o que a fez cambalear. Hana estava encostada à parede, parecendo desmaiada.

― Malditos! O que vocês fizeram com o garoto? –Berrou, preparando um novo golpe, dessa vez reunindo chakra no punho.

― Relaxe, querida. Ele está dopado, apenas. Orochimaru-sama precisa dele vivo, por isso nós tomamos o cuidado de fazê-lo dormir antes que causasse mais estardalhaço. –O tal Hideo anunciou, se juntando ao outro homem na luta.

Dois contra uma era no mínimo, injusto, ainda mais quando Sakura percebeu que o segundo oponente – aquele que a reteve na porta do quarto – tinha um Byakugan implantado. Ela se opôs aos dois, lutando com sua força bruta, pois ainda sentia seu fluxo de chakra instável. Vislumbrou Hana caída no chão, o corpo inerte causando-lhe uma ânsia desesperadora. Rosnando de raiva, intensificou suas investidas, logo derrubando o portador do Byakugan, que caiu próximo ao corpo da amiga. Com um combatente a menos, ela direcionou toda sua fúria para o outro homem que já demonstrava sinais de cansaço.

― É impossível que você seja um Uchiha! Seus olhos também são implantados, não são? –Questionou, relembrando o aviso que Sasuke havia lhe dado: "Vocês, tomem muito cuidado com Orochimaru, ele é mais esperto do que vocês pensam e virá com tudo. Ele tem algo poderoso em mãos e nenhum de vocês será capaz de pará-lo com as habilidades que têm hoje."

― Claro, querida. Devemos esses nossos olhos a Orochimaru-sama. –Respondeu, desviando de um golpe com facilidade.

Então era sobre aquilo que o Uchiha falava. Maldito Orochimaru! Aquele era um golpe baixo, um jogo sujo... da pior espécie; onde já se viu, usar o Kekkei Genkai de shinobis dos clãs Uchiha e Hyuuga de Konoha contra a própria Vila?! Somente aquela víbora para fazer algo tão sórdido. A informação serviu para atiçar o ódio de Sakura e com novo ímpeto, ela atacou o portador dos Sharingans, conseguindo acertar uma boa quantidade de golpes no tronco e ombros do homem.

Como eles souberam do paradeiro do Konohamaru? E como eles chegaram até ali tão rapidamente? Teria acontecido algo com os pais do Sarutobi? Uma enxurrada de pensamentos a desestabilizou e a preocupação se fez presente, deixando-a possessa. Sakura estava ofegante e cansada, mas mesmo assim, não desistiu de seu intento.

Tinha necessidade de socorrer Hana e Konohamaru, mas também precisava de ajuda! Sentiu o ar demorar a retornar aos pulmões e as regiões atingidas pelos punhos do homem doerem, enquanto algumas delas começavam a sangrar. Estava exausta, faminta e com o chakra desestabilizado, o que atrapalhava sua defesa; aproveitou uma ligeira distração do seu oponente e desferiu um último soco, que o desequilibrou. Apressou-se em direção ao corpo da morena, mas ao passar pelo adversário, sentiu o tornozelo ser agarrado e puxado com força.

― Você não vai nos atrapalhar, mocinha. –O homem grunhiu, recebendo um olhar furioso de Sakura.

― Mais um passo e ela morre, rosinha. –Hideo alertou, subitamente de pé, mantendo uma kunai apontada para o pescoço de Hana. A moça tinha os olhos entreabertos e o rosto começava a inchar, ainda manchado de sangue.

― Solte ela, por favor!? –Pediu Sakura, sentindo a fraqueza ameaçar dominá-la novamente.

Maldita hora em que fora descuidar de sua saúde. Se estivesse bem nutrida e menos fatigada, teria maior domínio de chakra e assim poderia salvar a amiga e o Sarutobi, mesmo com a evidente diferença de poderes que presenciava. Confiava em seu treinamento e valorizava os ensinamentos que Tsunade lhe passara, mas essa situação se tornava insustentável, simplesmente. O desalento inundava suas células, bem como a letargia que a envolvia; seu corpo clamava por descanso e cuidados, mas sua luta estava apenas começando. Precisava proteger Konohamaru! Havia feito uma promessa à mãe do garoto e jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele.

― Eu não vou mais lutar. Por favor, nos deixe em paz. –Apaziguou, numa tentativa de ganhar tempo para se recuperar.

― Vamos combinar, vocês são mulheres, não são páreo para nós. Nós pisamos em vocês como se fossem baratas. –O oponente gritou, eufórico.

O sangue de Sakura ferveu de raiva, o desprezo e machismo contido naquelas palavras foram o suficiente para que ela ousasse reunir chakra nos punhos; com muito custo, sentiu o fluxo aumentar, mas ao retê-lo, ele se dispersou novamente, enfraquecendo-a. Se estivesse em suas condições normais, faria aquele imbecil engolir a sentença proferida, bem como os próprios dentes. Menosprezá-las por serem mulheres fora um golpe duro e ela desejava fazê-lo pagar por ter aberto a boca.

― O que o faz pensar que vocês são melhores que nós? Se o meu chakra não estivesse desestabilizado, vocês já estariam feridos com gravidade. –Retrucou, destilando raiva a cada sílaba pronunciada. ― Prezo pela igualdade entre homens e mulheres, mas não admito ser humilhada.

Tentou avançar novamente, apenas usando seu Taijutsu, mas logo foi interceptada pelo homem que se levantara, recuperado do último soco. O adversário a jogou no chão, violentamente, machucando-a no processo. Apesar da força empregada, ele não parecia querer matá-la com as próprias mãos, era como se ele estivesse à espera de algo... Como se tivesse um trunfo, uma carta na manga. Levantando-se com certa dificuldade, Sakura analisou a situação em que se encontrava e notou que não havia muito o que fazer. Mais uma vez, ela resolveu apelar para o suposto lado humano dos shinobis.

― Deixe-nos em paz, eu lhes peço.

― Nem pensar! Nós não somos tolos, rosinha. Não podemos correr o risco de alguém vir atrás de nós, por isso... Kazuo, faça sua parte, seu imprestável. –Hideo berrou e mal terminara a sentença, Sakura sentiu uma agulha penetrar em seu pescoço.

A queimação foi instantânea e mesmo sem saber exatamente qual era a composição da fórmula injetada, teve certeza de que era veneno. Lágrimas desesperadas embaçaram sua visão e o coração sacolejou no peito, reagindo à substância. Sequer viu o dardo voar em sua direção. Seus reflexos permaneciam ineficazes, instigando a ebulição da autodepreciação que insistia em manter entremeada em seu íntimo.

A impotência diante da situação a deixou angustiada, desalentada. Um homem alto e magricela surgiu do nada, assustando-a, pois ela não rastreara sua presença em momento algum. Aparentemente, ele era usuário de jutsus de transparência, assim como Hayate, um ex-colega de Kakashi que fora morto na época da invasão de Konoha. Ele apresentava uma ferida profunda em um dos ombros, esta que tinha o formato característico de esferas e sangrava muito. Konohamaru certamente o atingira com um Rasengan, mas fora nocauteado antes de completar o ataque, pois se isso tivesse acontecido, o braço do inimigo teria sido estraçalhado.

― A fera aí vai ficar quietinha. O veneno já a paralisou. –O tal Kazuo disse, sorrindo largamente.

― Certo. Vamos levar o garoto. Já perdemos tempo demais aqui. –O homem que mantivera o tornozelo de Sakura preso anunciou, indo em direção à cama.

― E o que eu faço com essa aqui, Himaro? –Hideo perguntou ao homem portador dos Sharingans. Ele parecia ser o líder do bando e colocava o Sarutobi em um dos ombros como se fosse um saco de babatas.

― Pode matá-la. A outra logo morrerá também. –Informou, caminhando em direção à saída.

― Não. P-por f-favor. –Balbuciou Hana, lágrimas abundantes banhando seu rosto, lavando um pouco do sangue que começava a secar.

― Por f-favor. Não f-façam i-isso. –Sakura tentou dizer, mas sentia a língua emplastada, como que anestesiada na boca, além das pernas bambas, quase cedendo sob seu peso.

Não dando ouvidos aos apelos das duas, Hideo pegou a kunai e a fincou profundamente no abdômen de Hana, retirando-a em seguida, o que fez um esguicho de sangue escapar, jorrando aos seus pés. Ela e Sakura gritaram em uníssono e também em conjunto foram ao chão, cada qual com suas dores. O corpo de Sakura estava completamente paralisado, em contrapartida, sentia como se suas veias estivessem se dilatando, exatamente como acontecia quando se era acometido por uma hemorragia interna de largas proporções. Foi invadida por fortes dores abdominais, a sensação era de que suas entranhas estavam em chamas e se retorcendo, lutando por espaço.

Seja lá qual fosse a composição daquele veneno, ele era extremamente forte, pois assim que caiu, o corpo de Sakura permaneceu inerte; a respiração vinha em golfadas e a cada resfolego, a dor se tornava lancinante. Em seu estado calamitoso, ela sequer viu quando os homens de Orochimaru saíram, mas sabia que agora as duas estavam sozinhas, entregues à morte. Os olhos dela foram perdendo o foco e uma sensação molhada, esquisita, tomava conta da parte inferior de seu corpo.

Um gemido fraco foi proferido por Hana e mesmo em meio à dor, a Haruno sorriu. Seus lábios mal se moveram, mas em seu íntimo, estava esboçando um largo sorriso ao perceber que a amiga não havia morrido. De olhos fechados e sentindo como se a cabeça estivesse girando, ela pôde escutar o corpo da morena se mover pelo chão do quarto, se aproximando devagar. A cada milímetro vencido, a jovem impulsionava o corpo e com isso, gemia de angústia. O choro havia sido retomado e ao ver a rósea praticamente morta no chão, ele se intensificou. Desesperada e com voz fraca, Hana clamou:

― Sa-Sakura! N-não morra.

― Ha-Hana. –Sakura balbuciou languidamente.

― Ka-Kami. Vo-você es-está... san-sangrando. –Interrompeu-se ao tossir, expelindo uma grande quantidade de sangue pela boca.

Aquela foi a última palavra que Sakura registrou. Sangrando. A sentença ecoou como se ela estivesse em uma caverna, o som reverberando pelo ambiente, sendo intensificado pela dor e a falta de visibilidade. O forte odor de cobre chegou às suas narinas, atrapalhando mais uma vez a inspiração de ar e lhe causando ainda mais sofrimento. "Oh... Então é isso! É sangue que está molhando as minhas pernas. Mas... de onde vem essa quantidade absurda? Cortaram o meu corpo, ou é efeito do veneno? Kami-sama, nos ajude, eu lhe imploro!" Conjeturou e pediu, antes de se entregar à escuridão.

* * *

My feeeeeellllsssss T_T.

Gente, eu não gosto de fazer a Sakura fraca, mas como eu "disse" acima, tudo aqui tem um propósito e o motivo dessa fraqueza será devidamente explicado. Isso foi algo que eu planejei desde o início e o coração até dói em ter que escrever o que pensei. Irônico, não?! O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto e eu pretendo postá-lo até o outro domingo, dia 19.

Com esse capítulo, a fic está entrando em sua reta final. Só mais uns 5 (6, no máximo) e a fic acaba. Já estou sentindo saudades!

Espero vê-los nos comentários.

Kissus, até breve :*.


	36. Calvário

Olá! Trago mais um capítulo e assim como no outro, esse tem uma carga de emoção bem tensa.  
Enfim... já peço desculpas antecipadamente a vocês pelas emoções que poderei causar. Essa fase da fic está sendo difícil até para mim, eu escrevo e acabo sentindo junto com os personagens, haha'. (Eu estou rindo, mas estou preocupada =/, OMG.)  
Por favor, leiam as notas finais.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura! ;)

* * *

"Não existem métodos fáceis para resolver problemas difíceis."

 **René Descartes**

* * *

Como se concentrar em algo quando sua mente fervilha, inquieta?

Pakkun continuou traçando a rota, seguindo um rastro inexistente aos olhos humanos, completamente alheio ao caos que se formava na cabeça de Kakashi. Logo pela manhã, ele tivera uma desagradável surpresa: ao chegar ao escritório do Kazekage, uma notícia bombástica fora jogada em seu colo. Assim como ele, Kankuro também parecia surpreso, o que o fez acreditar que Gaara estivera escondendo o jogo propositalmente. Enquanto corria, no encalço do ninken, relembrou o diálogo mantido no gabinete, assim como o que fizera a seguir.

"― _É isso! Eles estão contaminando a água que é distribuída para a região periférica de Suna. ―Gaara comunicou, a expressão tranquila não condizendo com a seriedade da situação. ― Nós estávamos sendo espionados pela Vila da Pedra desde a época da invasão à central de distribuição de energia, mas só agora tive as provas necessárias para fazer tal afirmação._

― _O que o faz crer que isso não começou antes, irmãozinho? –Questionou Kankuro, os olhos injetados de pavor. O titereiro temia que o irmão tivesse sido conivente com os atos criminosos. ― E por que você não tomou uma atitude antes?_

 _Kakashi apenas observava a discussão entre os irmãos, temendo pela segurança de Sakura e Konohamaru. Precisava voltar para casa; se fosse rápido o suficiente, daria tempo de alertá-los antes que eles saíssem._

― _Eu disse que estava investigando sem criar alardes, você não me escutou? –O Kazekage alterou-se, batendo a mão com força em cima da mesa. ― Deixei dois shinobis de minha confiança cuidando disso e se não disse antes, foi porque não queria criar um clima, como esse agora. O fato é que eu não tive paz, estava preocupado demais com o que esses malditos miseráveis poderiam fazer com os habitantes da Vila. Somente ontem à noite tive acesso ao laudo que apontava a contaminação da água._

― _Então nós precisávamos ter agido. –Kakashi ousou retrucar, percebendo a gravidade da situação._

― _Era muito tarde quando soube do resultado da análise. Não achei justo incomodá-los com isso, afinal, precisava pensar num plano de ação com calma. –Afirmou, desviando o olhar para os papeis que mantinha em sua posse._

― _Eu posso entender, mas Gaara..._

 _Kankuro foi interrompido por um shinobi da guarda do Kazekage. O homem adentrou a sala com violência, ofegante e soltou a informação que eles não queriam ouvir tão cedo: shinobis da Vila da Pedra tinham sido avistados nas proximidades da represa."_

E assim a confusão havia sido instaurada. Por ser excelente em rastrear inimigos, Kakashi foi um dos designados para a busca e perseguição dos invasores. Três times foram formados, um deles sendo orientado a partir no início da tarde, a fim de dar suporte aos que partiram mais cedo. O Hatake integrava o primeiro time, assim como Kankuro, mais dois shinobis e o próprio Kazekage.

Aparentemente, o ruivo via aquela missão como uma forma de se redimir, de se sentir menos culpado por ter sido descuidado com a vigilância e proteção de suas distribuidoras – de luz e água, respectivamente. O segundo time partiria cerca de uma hora após a saída do primeiro pelotão, dando tempo para que o reconhecimento da situação fosse feito sem alvoroços.

Uma equipe composta por cinco homens – os mais confiáveis, segundo Gaara – ficou responsável por proteger o gabinete, para o caso de uma possível invasão inimiga. O objetivo era extrair dos espiões o máximo de informação que conseguissem e não matá-los, o que arruinaria o plano elaborado às pressas; precisavam saber quais eram os verdadeiros anseios da Vila da Pedra. Demoraram muito para chegar à região da represa, tendo em vista que necessitavam do faro de Pakkun e dos outros ninkens para tomarem a direção certa. Após algumas tentativas, eles pegaram o rastro dos invasores e logo dispararam em uma única direção.

Ao chegarem próximo à represa, tiveram que contorná-la, o que demandou um pouco mais de tempo e só então, seguiram em direção às distribuidoras. O sol já estava alto quando encontraram os shinobis inimigos, estes que jogavam sacos e mais sacos de uma substância incolor nos reservatórios que tinham seu conteúdo bombeado. Uma luta desencadeou-se e temendo que os impactos destruíssem a instalação, Gaara atraiu os oponentes para o lado de fora da instalação.

Aos olhos de Kakashi, aquela situação era incomum e a evidente fraqueza de seus oponentes só reforçaram suas recentes suspeitas. Desferiu um golpe num dos homens e o deixou ligeiramente tonto; levantou o hitaiate e expôs o Sharingan. A fim de assustá-lo e persuadi-lo a falar, ele agarrou o pescoço do shinobi que o olhou, espantado. O Hatake sabia o quanto aquele olho podia ser intimidador e ao ameaçar usá-lo a seu favor, o shinobi da Pedra confessou: eles causaram todo aquele frisson a mando de Orochimaru. Disse também que eram apenas uma distração, que o verdadeiro objetivo daquela falsa invasão era o rapto de Konohamaru e que naquele momento, outros homens já deveriam ter conseguido se apossar do que vieram buscar.

Ardendo de ódio, Kakashi havia jogado o oponente no chão com força, cego pelas emoções. Pretendia matar o homem, mas foi parado por Kankuro, que o olhava pesaroso. Ele e Gaara tinham escutado o que o inimigo dissera e rapidamente o Kazekage se ofereceu para levar o Hatake até a Torre em uma de suas nuvens de areia. Lá ele poderia obter os rastros necessários para começar a perseguição aos subordinados de Orochimaru. O titereiro ficara responsável por levar os suspeitos, assim como os outros dois shinobis que os acompanhavam.

O percurso até a sede do governo de Suna foi feito em completo silêncio, ambos imersos nos próprios pensamentos e preocupações. Kakashi mantinha entremeado em seu íntimo um sentimento de contrição... Era algo que o inquietava, pois não sabia ao certo por que se sentia assim. Fora imprudente ao não manter uma vigilância constante na própria casa? Relaxara demais nos cuidados que deveria dedicar à Konohamaru? Eram tantas perguntas... inúmeras incertezas. Encontraram o segundo time no meio do caminho e sob as ordens do Kazekage, retornaram à Suna com mais uma missão a ser cumprida: auxiliar o Hatake no resgate do garoto.

Ao chegarem à Torre, Gaara informou que ficaria em seu gabinete e que mandaria as entradas e saídas da Vila serem vigiadas com cuidado redobrado, a fim de evitar possíveis invasões. Não havia muito tempo para pensar, sequer cogitar o que havia acontecido, por isso Kakashi logo seguiu em direção ao apartamento e invocou seus ninkens, sem dar-lhes muita explicação, já que pouco sabia. Viu a grande quantidade de sangue no chão do quarto e paralisou, assustado. O que teria acontecido ali? Ficou em estado de choque, temendo pela vida de Sakura e de Hana, pois sabia que Orochimaru precisava de Konohamaru vivo. Foi "acordado" de seu transe por Pakkun, que logo lhe deu informações sobre os perfis dos raptores.

Como um autômato, seguiu seu pug apartamento afora, sentindo o coração aos saltos. Viu alguns colegas o acompanharem, mas manteve-se em silêncio, a preocupação e falta de informação deixando-o extasiado, mudo. Os homens que integrariam seu time respeitaram o seu silêncio, seguindo-o com o desejo de cumprir mais uma missão com sucesso, independe de qual fosse o inimigo que tivessem que combater.

―X―

Conforme venciam os quilômetros, o cansaço se fazia presente, fatigando-os no calor escaldante do deserto. Dois dos homens traziam suprimentos, o que os tranquilizava, pois estariam abastecidos por pelo menos três dias; vários cantis de água foram distribuídos e um dos shinobis, ao perceber a rota que tomavam, informou-os que havia um oásis há algumas léguas, onde poderiam completar os recipientes. Apesar da tensão, o time ficou aliviado, pois as horas avançavam rapidamente, anunciando a aproximação do pôr-do-sol.

Por estarem em meio à areia, o rastro da presença dos invasores há muito havia se perdido, mas como supusera, a rota tomada pelos raptores de Konohamaru era em direção à Ishigakure no Sato. Ele não tinha certeza sobre qual era o "último esconderijo" que Konoha tinha conhecimento, mas o destino não lhe era estranho. Lembrou-se de que no incidente na distribuidora de energia elétrica, o shinobi era da Vila da Pedra, assim como também no que ocorrera mais cedo nas estações de tratamento de água e notou que de fato, a direção tomada pelos inimigos não deveria ser grande surpresa.

Muito o admirava que Orochimaru tivesse deixado uma brecha tão grande aberta, pois logo eles ligariam os pontos e perceberiam a associação dos shinobis com o Sannin. Ou ele queria confundi-los, o que já era típico dele. E se ele tivesse induzido os ninjas da Vila da Pedra a colaborarem com ele? Outro ponto importante: e se ele firmara uma aliança com nukenins? Tudo era possível, tendo em vista com quem estavam lidando. O inimigo era exatamente como uma cobra peçonhenta: traiçoeiro, ágil.

A pequena Vila ficava entre o país do Vento e o país da Terra, mais especificamente no País dos Pássaros, fazendo fronteira com Sunagakure no Sato e Iwagakure no Sato. Não havia posição mais privilegiada para Orochimaru! Uma fronteira entre dois países importantes e como se não bastasse, haviam facilitado o trabalho do Sannin, ficando em Suna. Talvez, se estivessem em Konoha, o ataque poderia ter sido evitado. Entretanto, pensando melhor, ele não sabia quais eram os truques que ele guardava na manga, pois o cenário que se descortinara à sua frente no quarto que Konohamaru ocupava fora tenebroso.

Seus pensamentos vagaram novamente, outra vez sendo direcionados à Sakura. Como ela estaria? E Hana? O que poderia ter acontecido para que tanto sangue tivesse sido derramado? Elas estariam feridas com gravidade? Ou pior, estariam mortas? Ele desejava que não, até imaginava que não estivessem mesmo, pois algo em seu interior lhe dizia que, por mais complicada que a situação fosse, elas estavam vivas. Tinha certeza de que os ferimentos eram profundos – tendo em vista a grande quantidade de sangue derramado –, mas em contrapartida, supunha que as feridas na alma poderiam ser ainda mais graves.

Sakura estaria se culpando por não ter conseguido impedir o rapto de Konohamaru? Estaria pesarosa, idealizando situações das mais diversas, em que derrotava os inimigos e resgatava o garoto? Ele sabia da promessa que ela havia feito aos pais do Sarutobi – Tenzou havia lhe contado – e na ausência dela, levaria aquelas palavras adiante. Daria o seu melhor para resgatar o menino em segurança, mantê-lo vivo e bem, pois essa era uma forma de ajudá-la a se sentir menos culpada, caso assim ela estivesse. Ele tinha sua parcela de culpa naquela situação, pois ficara muito tempo ajudando o Kazekage, servindo-o como um legítimo shinobi de Suna e acabara colocando a missão em segundo, terceiro lugar em sua vida.

Sua obediência ao Kazekage se juntava à sua fascinação por sua ex-aluna e ele não tinha como definir qual dos dois vinha em primeiro lugar. Aquela confusão jamais deveria ter acontecido, pois um shinobi que se preze deve manter a missão como prioridade. O dever sempre vem em primeiro lugar. Inevitável e permanentemente. Errara muito ao permitir que seus interesses pessoais prevalecessem sobre suas obrigações e o remorso começava a surgir, enjoando-o. Como pudera ser tão descuidado? Chegava a soar como absurdo, mas ele se permitira essas e outras regalias, o que os levaram àquele colapso.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha dorsal, forçando-o a refrear o ritmo. Pakkun, que o observava há algum tempo não deixou a reação passar despercebida. Seus olhinhos perspicazes analisavam o Hatake a tempo o suficiente para perceber que ele estava extremamente abalado com aquela situação. Notando que era observado, Kakashi retomou o ritmo e apressou os homens, pois não parariam para descansar ao anoitecer. A perseguição continuaria ferrenha e eles só parariam quando trouxessem Konohamaru de volta, em segurança.

Não era certo exigir deles funcionalidade e presteza, quando nem ele mesmo demonstrara com relação à proteção do garoto, mas como os antigos diziam, não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, o prejuízo deveria ser sanado o quanto antes. Com ímpeto renovado, respirou fundo e continuou firme em seu destino. Quando o sol se pôs, algum tempo depois, ele se viu distribuindo pílulas do soldado para seus companheiros de time e desejando ardentemente que logo encontrassem mais rastros que os levassem aos inimigos.

Pakkun havia se recolhido, mas sob aviso de ser chamado a qualquer momento; antes de partir, o pug havia tentado se aproximar de Kakashi, sondá-lo e até mesmo confortá-lo, mas não obtivera muito sucesso. O Hatake estava canalizando todas as suas energias no firme propósito de deter Orochimaru, fosse lá o que ele estivesse tramando, além de se apossar do corpo e dos genes do Sarutobi. A raiva ainda não havia passado, só se fortalecera, servindo de combustível para a sua longa caminhada.

Quando começaram a perseguição, o ninken dissera que os inimigos estavam apenas há uma hora à frente deles. Por terem se atrasado muito pouco durante o percurso, chutava que agora estivessem cerca de uma hora e meia atrás, o que poderia ser uma vantagem, pois eles poderiam imaginar que não estavam sendo seguidos, ou até mesmo, que estivessem mais atrasados. Precisavam agilizar o passo, ignorar o cansaço e as preocupações e em seu caso, dessa vez, colocar a missão acima de tudo. Até dele mesmo.

―X―

Os passos seguiam vacilantes pelo terreno pedregoso e escorregadio. A cada impulso, o corpo reagia com violência, dispersando sangue por sua carne dilacerada. O latejar nas têmporas intensificava sua agonia, assim como a sensação de fraqueza que ameaçava dominá-la a qualquer instante. Sabia que estava prestes a desmaiar, mas precisava se afastar _dele_. Adentrou a floresta, mesmo tendo ciência de que estava dando vantagem ao inimigo; aquele era o habitat natural daquele animal peçonhento, afinal de contas.

Havia muito sangue em seu abdômen e pernas, diferentemente do corte acima do peito que a ferira antes, aquela era uma de suas lembranças. A dor persistia, lancinante e novamente, estava correndo pela mata fechada, escura, úmida e fétida. Seu perseguidor continuava sem rosto, mas ao cair em uma poça de lama, lacerando ambos os braços na queda, fora erguida subitamente. Como num flash, a imagem de Orochimaru a segurando com força demasiada surgiu, causando-lhe repulsa. Os olhos amarelos e penetrantes a paralisaram e com terror, viu quando a boca exageradamente grande se abriu, dando-lhe um bote.

Um grito estrangulado escapou de seus lábios e agora ela já não sabia o que poderia ser realidade ou os resquícios do sonho ruim. A primeira coisa que Sakura distinguiu em meio à recuperação da consciência, foi o som de vozes. Aparentemente, as pessoas sussurravam ou então, estavam longe dali. O som reverberava em seus tímpanos, dando a impressão de que sua cabeça girava, a sensação nauseante tomando conta de seus sentidos. A segunda coisa que percebeu, foi o odor do lugar. O forte cheiro de éter e iodo invadiam suas narinas, aumentando sua angústia. Tentou se mover, mas a ação se mostrou inútil. O corpo estava fraco, flácido; os músculos tremiam, não demonstrando a rigidez que lhe era tão conhecida.

Os olhos pesavam, tornando-se impossível mantê-los abertos. Tentou abri-los com muito custo, mas suas tentativas se mostraram infrutíferas. A cabeça doía, o corpo também e a boca extremamente seca, aliada aos lábios ressecados, completavam seu desconforto. Após alguns segundos envolta em uma letargia incomum, escutou um bip característico e só então, deu-se conta de que se tratava de um monitor cardíaco. Diabos, seu estado de saúde era assim tão grave?

Como uma enxurrada, as lembranças dos momentos de horror que vivenciara inundaram sua mente, roubando-lhe o fôlego. O bip soou apressado e estridente, denunciando que, de fato, era ela a pessoa monitorada pelo aparelho. Imediatamente voltou a escutar as vozes e dessa vez, elas estavam mais altas e se aproximavam de onde estava. Tentou mover um dos braços, a fim de tocar quem se aproximava, mas sentiu uma agulha refrear seu movimento e o metal rasgar sua carne. Um gemido sofrido pôde ser escutado e só após longos segundos, reconheceu que fora ela própria que o soltara; uma voz doce e gentil pediu que se aquietasse, já que logo poderiam conversar.

Reconheceu o sotaque da fala e notou que ele lembrava-a de Masumi, por isso relaxou, imaginando que realmente, estava sob os cuidados da jovem médica. Permitiu-se ser ajeitada na maca e em pouco tempo voltava a dormir. Acordou horas depois, os sintomas anteriores equiparando-se aos atuais; lembrou-se de ser envenenada e automaticamente assimilou seu estado de saúde fragilizado à substância nociva.

A barreira da inconsciência era vencida aos poucos, conforme se esforçava para abrir os olhos. Uma névoa branca foi a sua primeira visão, entretanto, ela foi se dissipando lentamente, assim como a fumaça de um cigarro, expelida no ar. Dessa vez não houve o som de vozes, só o bip irritante e uma luz extremamente forte direcionada para o seu rosto. Quando por fim abriu totalmente os olhos, ficou praticamente cega com a claridade da lâmpada, por isso, institivamente, desviou o rosto, sendo acometida por uma ligeira tontura.

Fechou os olhos com força, pedindo interiormente para que aquele mal estar passasse logo e logo ela pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando os reabriu, respirou fundo, observando o que aquela pequena agitação havia causado no monitor cardíaco, posicionado estrategicamente do seu lado esquerdo. Quem estava cuidando dela sabia que, quando acordasse, pretendia acompanhar seus dados. O coração batia tranquilo, apesar do pequeno rebuliço vivenciado momentos antes e a pressão arterial estava consideravelmente baixa... Perigosamente baixa, acrescentaria.

Olhou ao redor e identificou que estava em um quarto particular, provavelmente em uma ala diferenciada do hospital. Direcionou o olhar para a única e mediana janela do recinto e constatou que era manhã. Por quanto tempo estivera desacordada? Ansiava por estar informada, mas acima de tudo, estava preocupada. Por onde estaria Konohamaru? E Kakashi, por que não o via? O regaste tinha sido executado com sucesso? Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas! Sakura suspirou novamente, cansada.

Como que pressentindo seu despertar, Masumi entrou no quarto, uma prancheta empunhada em uma das mãos, mas mantida firmemente contra o peito numa demonstração de autoproteção. Dirigiu um rápido olhar para seu braço dolorido e ao erguer a cabeça, notou que a embalagem de soro que estava ligada à sua veia por um escalpe e encontrava-se praticamente vazia. Tensa, Sakura sentiu o coração se agitar no peito, sendo denunciada pelo bip; ajeitou o corpo, soerguendo-o ao máximo que o equipo permitia.

― Masumi! –Chamou, afoita.

― Sakura-san. Aquiete-se, por favor. –A mulher aproximou-se da cama, depositando a prancheta aos pés de Sakura e tomando a mão livre da Haruno entre as suas. ― Você passou por um estresse muito grande, não se exalte, tudo bem?

― O que aconteceu? –Indagou entre preocupada e curiosa, mesmo que interiormente, estivesse temendo a resposta. ― Me responda, por favor!?

― Antes de falar-lhe o que houve, eu quero que você relaxe. –Ao dizer isso, a médica chamou – apenas com o olhar – a enfermeira que surgira na porta do quarto; ela ajeitou a maca, deixando-a levemente inclinada, de modo que Sakura ficou sentada. A mulher também trocou a embalagem de soro, mexendo no dosador, aumentando a velocidade da queda das gotas. ― Eu... Preciso que você esteja calma, Sakura-san. Sei que acordar em um hospital é ruim o suficiente e ficar sem informações é pior ainda, mas você precisa descansar. – Informou, observando a auxiliar caminhar rapidamente em direção à porta e fechá-la atrás de si ao sair.

― Ah, meu Kami-sama! –O tom usado pela doutora só fez o desespero aumentar, causando-lhe um forte tremor. ― Preciso saber o que se sucedeu aqui, fale logo de uma vez.

― Eu não sei se esse seria o melhor método, mas já que insiste... –Pausou a fala, observando o rosto pálido enrijecido pela expectativa. ― Você... Teve uma forte hemorragia e bem... O veneno a fez abortar, Sakura-san.

― Co-como é que é? –Ambas as mãos tremeram com mais intensidade, assustando-a. Ficou lívida, sentindo as forças que custara a juntar se esvaírem.

Percebendo seu estado de choque, a médica se manteve em silêncio, apenas observando os sinais vitais da "senhora Hatake" oscilarem consideravelmente. A qualquer sinal de anormalidade, chamaria sua equipe de suporte, assim poderia cuidar de qualquer emergência. Sakura estava estática, muda e mantinha os olhos arregalados, evidenciando que estivera certa ao imaginar que ela sequer desconfiava que carregava um bebê no ventre. Diante do que viu quando a encontrou desfalecida no chão, formou uma suposição e guardava a expectativa de que ao saber dela, a dor que afligia a amiga – e colega de profissão – fosse diminuída.

Permaneceram caladas por um bom tempo e só quando uma ligeira coloração voltou à face de Sakura, é que Masumi decidiu falar. O silêncio era sepulcral, interrompido apenas pelo bip do monitor, que agora apitava com mais tranquilidade. A respiração de ambas estava irregular, afinal, a notícia fora um choque também para a jovem médica, já que a própria paciente havia assegurado que estava protegida, meses antes.

― Assim que você saiu do meu consultório, eu fui acometida por uma suspeita e corri para o laboratório. Analisei seus materiais biológicos e rapidamente constatei a sua gestação. –Exalou o ar com força, buscando novamente a mão livre da Haruno para mantê-la entre as suas. ― Eu fui para a sua casa assim que obtive o resultado, estranhei a porta escancarada e entrei... foi por isso que pude salvá-la.

― Kami-sama! Grávida! –Chocada, Sakura não sabia como proceder. Faltavam-lhe as palavras, sua mente estava vazia, em branco. Havia lugar apenas para o choque, a estupefação.

― Acredito que você não estava ciente da sua condição, então eu corri para avisá-la, antes que se auto medicasse, imaginando que fosse mesmo uma infecção urinária ou um começo de anemia. –O olhar preocupado da doutora fez algo dentro de Sakura se romper e ela desabou, cedendo a um choro convulsivo.

Masumi a acolheu entre os braços e conteve as próprias lágrimas. O abraço durou longos minutos e quando sentiu que o choro sofrido começava a diminuir, respirou fundo, mais aliviada. A pior parte de sua profissão era essa: dar péssimas notícias às pessoas. Mesmo que não fosse uma gravidez planejada, imaginava a dor que Sakura estava sentindo. Sua especialidade era apenas ginecologia, e não obstetrícia, mas tivera diante de si tantos casos de gravidez nos últimos meses, que estava pensando seriamente em se especializar na área. Apesar da tristeza que a invadiu, tinha de manter o profissionalismo, por isso interrompeu o abraço, permitindo que a amiga tomasse fôlego e se recuperasse.

― Sabe, Sakura-san... Eu temi dizer-lhe isso, mas... Bem, eu tenho uma teoria, entretanto, antes de dizer-lhe o que acho, nós precisamos conversar. –Pigarreou, se afastando e sentando-se na borda inferior da maca. Precisava manter uma certa distância de Sakura, não podia deixar sua relação pessoal interferir naquele caso.

Ao ver os olhos marejados olhando-a de volta, Masumi suspirou, rememorando o que havia treinado para dizer-lhe. Engoliu em seco, tendo certeza de que se dissesse algo errado, poderia estragar tudo, quebrando, inclusive, a confiança que lhe fora depositada.

― Pela descrição dos seus sintomas, sua gravidez parecia já estar avançada. Eles se equiparavam aos que ocorrem no segundo mês de gestação, porém, acredito que não era o seu caso.

― Eu... A possibilidade de estar grávida nem passou pela minha cabeça. Era tudo recente ou eu já teria tomado conhecimento. Conheço bem o meu corpo e repito, achei que o que estava sentindo fosse o início de uma anemia ou até mesmo uma infecção. –Respondeu Sakura, fungando.

― Sei que está sendo muito difícil para você entender isso tudo, mas pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Há alguns meses você me assegurou que estava injetando anticoncepcional. –O tom de bronca era evidente em sua voz, porém, ao notar o rosto triste da rósea, Masumi relaxou a expressão.

― Bem... Quando papai... Quando o papai morreu, eu acabei relaxando um pouco e... bem, eu acabei me esquecendo da data de injetar. –Pousou a mão livre do escalpe e equipo na testa, recriminando-se outra vez.

― Entendo. Agora está mais claro para mim. –Suspirou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. ― Mesmo tomando ou injetando anticoncepcionais há anos, uma pequena falha como essa pode comprometer a eficácia do método contraceptivo, Sakura-san. Ainda mais no seu caso, que além de ele ser trimestral, também era de supressão, sendo quase impossível calcular quando seria o seu período menstrual. –Explicou, percebendo o pesar tomar conta do rosto da rósea.

― Oh, droga. Eu... Não sei o que dizer! –Ao se dar conta do que fizera, Sakura chorou novamente e em meio ao pranto, tomou uma decisão: diria a verdade à Masumi. Não teria como a doutora entender o que havia acontecido sem saber o que, de fato, lhe ocorrera.

Ao se acalmar, disse tudo o que era relevante e foi com calma que a médica ouviu a narrativa feita por Sakura, parecia até que ela já sabia de algumas coisas; após estar ciente das circunstâncias que levaram à concepção, a doutora fez uma análise mental relativamente rápida e chegou a uma conclusão. Relembrou um artigo que lera logo que descobriu a gravidez de Temari e sua teoria fez ainda mais sentido.

― Já que estamos tentando entender como o processo da falha do medicamento se deu, agora eu posso afirmar com clareza: você realmente estava grávida, Sakura-san... porém, tenho motivos que me levam a crer que se tratava de uma gravidez ectópica.

― Gravidez o quê? –Sakura era uma leiga em ginecologia e obstetrícia, sua especialidade era ortopedia e toxicologia e, aos seus ouvidos, Masumi falava em uma língua difícil de ser entendida.

― Gravidez tubária, como é mais conhecida. É o que ocorre quando o embrião não se desenvolve no útero, como se deve. São diversos fatores que podem desencadeá-la, mas no seu caso, não me restam mais dúvidas. Posso soar insensível, mas não se martirize pelo aborto, Sakura, pois a gravidez não ia vingar. –Viu o olhar estupefato da outra, mas continuou: ― Alguns anticoncepcionais injetáveis, quando não funcionam direito, ocasionam um alto risco de gravidez ectópica. Você se lembra de ter lido a bula com atenção?

― N-não! Faz muitos anos que uso dessa marca, nem me preocupei em ler as bulas seguintes, li apenas a primeira. –Visivelmente abalada, Sakura afundou o corpo no travesseiro que a apoiava, tendo a sensação de que um nó se formava em seu cérebro.

― Pois bem. Eu li alguns relatos de pacientes que sofreram com isso e algumas delas até processaram o fabricante, mas nenhuma venceu a causa. Eles alegam que o laboratório deixa bem específico na bula que o medicamente é passível a falhas, inclusive mencionando alguns riscos, como a gravidez tubária... resumindo, eles são uns incompetentes, não analisam direito os efeitos que podem causar em nossos corpos e situações traumatizantes como essa se repetem aqui ou ali. –Tomou fôlego, buscando sinais de entendimento nas feições de Sakura. ― Você entendeu o que eu disse?

― Quer dizer que eu ter atrasado alguns dias para injetar o anticoncepcional causou isso? Mas... Não faz sentido.

― Sakura. O uso de anticoncepcionais trimestrais traz diversos riscos à saúde da mulher, um deles é a trombose e o medicamento reprimindo a menstruarão então, nem se fala. Eles são consistidos por uma fórmula diferenciada e pode ocorrer gravidez ectópica em mulheres enquanto estiverem usando acetato de medroxiprogesterona. Era esse que você usava, não é mesmo? – Logo após Sakura assentir, concordando, Masumi decidiu mudar de assunto bruscamente, principalmente ao vislumbrar o abatimento no rosto à sua frente. ― Pelas contas que fiz, imagino que você estava com cerca de cinco semanas de gestação. Seus sintomas estavam intensos, mas isso se devia à condição que o embrião estava se formando. Em algum momento você teria uma hemorragia e descobriríamos o que havia de errado.

A forma ligeiramente impessoal e fria com que Masumi disse aquilo fez um arrepio percorrer a coluna vertebral de Sakura, que se encolheu na maca. Então, havia falhado desde o início? A culpa fez seu estômago se revirar e mais uma vez, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Kakashi a compreenderia e a perdoaria? E ela, poderia perdoar-se por ter cometido aquele erro tão terrível? A confusão fora instaurada, não havia mais espaço para pensamentos objetivos e o remorso oprimia seu peito, dificultando a respiração.

Sakura queria gritar, sair correndo, descabelar-se, pedir perdão à Kami-sama e ao mundo. Como pudera cometer um pecado tão frívolo, tão... simples? Na época, a possibilidade de falha do medicamento por conta do atraso passara por sua mente, mas precisava ter sido tão relapsa? Ok, estava de luto por seu pai, estava sofrendo como nunca, mas...

― Sakura. Não se martirize! –Bradou Masumi, arrancando-a de seu inferno pessoal. ― Eu já disse, a gravidez não poderia ser continuada. Era uma questão de tempo até que descobríssemos e por um lado, foi bom que isso tenha acontecido agora, pois você ainda não tinha se apegado à realidade de estar grávida, não tinha desenvolvido um elo emocional com o embrião. Vamos ser práticas.

O olhar horrorizado de Sakura enviou um arrepio à nuca de Masumi. Como médica e acima de tudo, como mulher, ela sabia que não seria fácil absorver tantas informações, mas a realidade era aquela: nada poderia ter sido feito. Evidenciar a ausência de ligação entre ela e o embrião era fundamental, pois se a rósea continuasse se culpando, a situação poderia ficar difícil de ser controlada.

― Eu não sei o que pensar, Masumi. Respeite a fragilidade do meu estado emocional, por favor?! –Pediu, beirando a rudeza.

― Eu disse que era muita coisa para assimilar, mas você quis saber, não me dando opções a não ser abrir a boca e despejar as verdades. –Inteirou Masumi, notando o olhar de Sakura se abrandar.

― Você está certa. Eu... estou muito confusa. –Suspirou cansada, sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente.

― Eu vou dar-lhe um tempo. Oh... Aliás, há alguém aqui querendo vê-la. –Já caminhava em direção à porta quando se voltou, lembrando-se do outro motivo que a levara ao quarto. ― Essa pessoa poderá explicar tudo o que aconteceu quando esteve desacordada, inclusive o motivo da ausência de Kakashi-san, que deveria estar em casa quando os shinobis inimigos a invadiram.

Ansiosa, Sakura sentiu o corpo enrijecer e olhou em direção à porta. Ouviu uma outra voz soar baixa, preocupada e apesar da cabeça ter voltado a latejar, uma sensação de reconhecimento a invadiu. Não, não poderia ser quem ela imaginava! Como _ela_ chegara ali tão rápido? Quer dizer, por quanto tempo estivera inconsciente para que desse tempo de ela chegar? Viu quando a mulher de estatura mediana adentrou o quarto e seus olhos se inundaram, somando à sua dor, a emoção de revê-la.

― Ino! –Exclamou com voz embargada.

* * *

Uau! Quantos acontecimentos, não?! No próximo já teremos a ação do Kakashi e a explicação do por quê a Ino estar em Suna.

São mais emoções... Vamos que vamos o/

Caso seja do interesse de alguém: sobre essa condição da Sakura... Eu me baseei em um caso real. Uma amiga minha passou por uma situação semelhante e fui autorizada por ela a adaptar o acontecimento na fic. Esclareço que o episódio foi traumático para ela na época, mas ela o superou e permitiu que eu usasse meu texto para dar um alerta: cuidado com anticoncepcionais trimestrais! Só os injete se tiver certeza de que vai ser mesmo necessário (por conta da rotina ser muito intensa, como ser esportista, modelo... e que requer a supressão da menstruação), além de estar segura de que nada irá interferir no calendário das injeções.

A substância que a Masumi citou é parte de um medicamento verdadeiro e realmente, ela aumenta o risco de gravidez ectópica (eu fui confirmar na bula virtual). Não vou divulgar o nome do anticoncepcional por motivos óbvios, mas repito, muito cuidado! Não só esse tipo traz riscos, mas os dele são aumentados.

Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, mesmo com tanta tristeza no ar. Eu estou me empenhando ao máximo para deixá-la fiel à realidade, além de intensa. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, apesar de imaginar que estou fazendo-os sofrer. Peço desculpas de novo ^^.

No mais, até breve! Kissus :*


	37. Notícias Sombrias

Olá, pessoal!

Eu ia postar o capítulo no domingo passado, mas estava chovendo muito e eu fiquei cerca de 24h sem internet... aí resolvi postar logo hoje, depois de ter dado uma incrementada nele ^^.

Como vocês puderam notar, as narrações sobre o que está acontecendo com o Kakashi estão numa linha temporal um pouquinho atrasada, mas a partir do fim do capítulo, tudo vai acontecer no tempo presente.

Ah, é tão bom poder escrever algo que foi imaginado há quatro anos! Tudo bem que nem tudo está exatamente igual ao pensado tanto tempo atrás, mas a essência foi mantida S2. Até o título eu consegui colocar o mesmo que havia imaginado, isso é muito bom para mim, enfim... desejo a todos uma ótima leitura.

Nos vemos nas notas finais ;).

* * *

"Assim como o caos tumultuado de uma tempestade traz uma chuva nutritiva que permite à vida florir, assim também nas coisas humanas tempos de progresso são precedidos por tempos de desordem. O sucesso vem para aqueles que conseguem sobreviver à crise."

 **I Ching nº3**

* * *

O Sol começava a surgir, dando aspectos mais distintos aos rochedos que apareciam de forma quase abrupta; as sombras que os atemorizavam durante a madrugada iam se mostrando inofensivas, o que os relaxava consideravelmente. Ao longe um pássaro gorjeava uma melodia triste, quebrando o silêncio no qual estavam submersos. As raras árvores que encontravam ao adentrarem a região pedregosa serviam de abrigo a várias espécies de aves migratórias, que piavam ao se assustarem com suas presenças. Sorte a deles que elas decidiram não sair em revoada, o que poderia custar-lhes a discrição que tanto custavam manter.

Pakkun ia à frente, farejando os últimos resquícios de sinais dos raptores. O clima da Vila também era seco, assim como Suna, mas podia-se notar uma certa umidade no ar, o que havia colaborado para a preservação das pistas que seguiam. Caminhavam rumo ao desconhecido, não tendo certeza alguma do que os aguardava, pois levavam em conta o fato de Orochimaru poder recepcioná-los com uma emboscada; entretanto, o renegado poderia abrir mão dessa linha de ação, optando por esperá-los dentro do seu covil, o que não lhe seria uma atitude estranha.

Apesar da tensão, todos mantinham-se focados, atentos, desconfiando até de um vento que porventura pudesse zunir um pouco mais forte; as respirações sustentavam-se, rasas, para não correr o risco de quebrar-lhes a concentração. Até Pakkun se continha, farejando o mais silenciosamente que podia, sempre sinalizando para o pelotão segui-lo em determinada direção. Entre as alterações na rota, Kakashi se pegou refletindo pela enésima vez e questionou-se sobre algo extremamente importante e que vinha incomodando-o assim que a madrugada se iniciara: quanto tempo demoraria para que Gaara enviasse reforços?

Tinha um péssimo pressentimento e gostaria de ter certeza de que seriam auxiliados, assim estariam munidos de mais informações, pois os ninjas capturados nas distribuidoras de água certamente dariam esclarecimentos acerca da situação. Outra questão que o inquietava era o que teria motivado a ação relativamente rápida do Sannin. O que teria acontecido para que ele atacasse tão subitamente? E como ele descobrira seu paradeiro? Estariam sendo espionados há algum tempo, ou tudo não passava de uma infeliz coincidência?

As dúvidas retumbavam em sua mente, porém, se desviou delas um pouco ao notar que seu ninken sinalizava uma caverna suspeita. Durante o percurso, a equipe havia passado por diversas aberturas similares àquelas, mas havia algo de especial nesta formação rochosa: um símbolo discreto fora esculpido numa das laterais. Se não tivesse observado com atenção redobrada, jamais teria percebido aquele detalhe. Aparentemente, ele era como uma marcação, um sinal para que os capangas que não tinham muitas habilidades retornassem para a caverna correta.

Como que se rebelando, o coração do Hatake saltou no peito, deixando-o pronto, contudo, nervoso. Imaginava que estivesse preparado o suficiente para enfrentar um de seus piores inimigos, mas se enganara. O medo de que algo muito ruim acontecesse a Konohamaru o paralisou momentaneamente, mas ao ver um dos homens tomando a frente, disposto a descobrir se alguma armadilha havia sido montada, a gravidade e importância da situação retornaram à sua mente. Auxiliou-o na tarefa, vendo uma das criaturas de areia feita pelo shinobi ser queimada após adentrar apenas alguns centímetros do local.

Os sons produzidos pela armadilha não foram tão altos, o que poderia dar-lhes a falsa sensação de segurança e de que não seriam pegos, mas isso só os deu ciência da possibilidade de já estarem sendo esperados. Se algo havia caído no primeiro obstáculo, era sinal de que mais ciladas deveriam ter sido preparadas; certamente, todos os "soldados" do Sannin estavam a postos, escondidos e prontos para atacá-los.

― Orochimaru tem uma maneira peculiar de agir. Ele é traiçoeiro, ardiloso e provavelmente tem armadilhas espalhadas por todo seu covil, por isso desconfiem até da própria sombra assim que entrarem. –Orientou Kakashi em tom baixo, obtendo a atenção dos homens.

Traçou um plano rápido e em forma de códigos previamente combinados, orientando a cada um deles e com coragem e determinação, todos seguiram caverna adentro. Separaram-se, a maioria deles a fim de servirem de distração, deixando Kakashi no comando, sendo aquele que salvaria o garoto. Perguntas sobre a origem do menino não foram proferidas, assim como o real objetivo do Sannin... Apenas a missão de resgate importava. O Hatake era seguido por Pakkun e um shinobi considerado veterano da última Grande Guerra Ninja. Eles entravam em corredores infindáveis, sempre sendo guiados pelo ninken que se esquivava das armadilhas montadas no solo e na parte baixa da parede com maestria.

Como Kakashi previra, havia muitas outras armas disparando ou queimando nos corredores, mas conforme chegavam mais longe, elas iam diminuindo e após vários minutos, elas já não existiam. Enquanto corriam, seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes amarronzadas, o que deixava uma sensação esquisita no ar. O ambiente amedrontava, e causava uma ligeira sensação claustrofóbica. Fora num lugar como aquele que seus alunos sofreram uma grande desilusão: a descoberta de que Sasuke não era mais o mesmo, literalmente.

Ele não estava presente no dia, mas o estado físico – e principalmente emocional – de seus "pupilos" não deixava dúvidas do quão traumatizante havia sido. Só de lembrar tudo o que se sucedera após o fatídico dia, um ligeiro arrepio percorreu sua espinha e buscando concentração, varreu as lembranças de sua mente, focando em seu objetivo atual.

―X―

Pakkun saltava e farejava, porém, seu pequeno corpo começava a demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Fora convocado há algumas horas e por sua rotina ainda não estar equilibrada, sentia-se meio "enferrujado". Suas unhas arranhavam o chão produzindo um ruído característico e isso o incomodava; não queria evidenciar sua presença, mas tinha necessidade de fazer algo para ajudar o Hatake, afinal, seu coração ficara apertado ao saber do sequestro do Sarutobi. Apesar de ser um garoto abusado, Konohamaru se tornara muito especial para o ninken, mesmo que a convivência que tiveram recentemente havia sido relativamente escassa.

Rugas de preocupação se formavam em sua testa, vincando-a ainda mais. Viu em Kakashi as mesmas linhas profundas, além da frieza e raiva em seus olhos; se o deixasse sozinho, o jounin corria o risco de perder o controle e acabar estragando aquela missão. Até onde sabia, Orochimaru não precisava ser morto, pois Konoha ficaria extremamente satisfeita em mantê-lo preso e submetido às torturas de Ibiki. Manteria um olho fixo no Sannin e o outro no Hatake, afinal, era um pug e ser estrábico sempre consistiria numa sina de sua raça.

―X―

Seu rosto estava banhado, o líquido o percorria como se fosse grossas lágrimas e àquela altura, ele já não sabia o que provinha de seu pranto e o que era fruto de seu esforço. Tentava inutilmente se livrar da mordaça, da venda que cobria seus olhos e dos braceletes que o mantinham preso a uma espécie de maca. O aperto do metal contra a pele nua dos pulsos e braços começava a causar lacerações, que ardiam em contato com a superfície gélida. Há muito desistira de pedir por socorro, principalmente quando Orochimaru e seu assistente sumiram, deixando-o à própria sorte.

Quando despertara, já estava preso à maca e as garras do medo se fincaram em suas entranhas quando escutou vagamente que aquele monstro pretendia higienizar seu sangue. Segundo ele, o pessoal de Konoha havia estragado seu precioso receptáculo e agora, além de limpar a merda que eles fizeram, ainda teria de esperar que o processo de desintoxicação fosse concluído, atrasando seu ritual de transferência de corpos.

A droga que fora injetada ainda circulava por seu sangue, pois sentia a cabeça girar, além de um leve zumbido incomodar seus ouvidos. Perdeu-se no tempo, não sabia desde quando estivera desacordado e muito menos, poderia palpitar sobre sua localização; desconhecia qual dia marcava no calendário, pior ainda, que horas eram, só queria que seu tormento acabasse logo para enfim, voltar para casa. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com Sakura, com Hana... com Kakashi! Precisava voltar para casa, para seus pais.

A dolorosa lembrança de um dos raptores confessando a morte de seus progenitores se manifestou, arrancando-lhe um arquejo. Sem que pudesse controlar, seus olhos verteram lágrimas sofridas, angustiadas e o coração deu um salto no peito. Ofegante, Konohamaru buscou controlar-se, pois ceder ao desespero não ajudaria em nada, mas diabos... A pior coisa que poderia acontecer em toda aquela confusão havia sido consumada: seus pais estavam mortos. A dor que sentia era lancinante, seu cérebro enviava pulsos elétricos fortes e ele temia entrar em colapso a qualquer instante.

O coração bombeava o sangue muito rapidamente, suas têmporas latejavam e supunha que boa parte da intensidade das sensações se deviam aos resquícios da droga em seu corpo. Num último esforço, tentou reunir chakra em um dos punhos, apenas como um teste e fracassou vergonhosamente. Soluçou, desesperado, já começando a relembrar todas as orações que conhecia e iniciando o ritual de repetição, como se fosse um mantra.

Rezava pelas almas de seus pais, pela segurança das pessoas que aprendera a amar e por si mesmo, pois embora estivesse envolto em um véu de sofrimento com mais um luto, pretendia continuar vivendo. Não queria ceder aos caprichos de Orochimaru, aquele que fora responsável pela morte de seu avô e agora também, pela de seus pais. Por mais que não tivesse sido ele a executá-los – o que não diminuía o ódio que sentia –, as ordens haviam partido dele e essa realidade o incitava a buscar vingança. Mas primeiro, tinha que se ver livre daquelas amarras.

Como escapar de algo tão apertado e forte quando nem mesmo o controle sobre a própria energia vital não existia? Novamente, Konohamaru se viu cedendo a um choro desesperado, entretanto, suas esperanças permaneciam – talvez um pouco abaladas, mas elas eram reais. Ouviu vozes ao longe e estacou, refreando o choro e controlando a respiração, pedindo aos céus que fosse alguém chegando para resgatá-lo. Uma voz conhecida pôde ser ouvida e ele sentiu uma pontada de alegria inundá-lo, mas tão logo ela surgiu, desapareceu. Havia imaginado ter escutado a voz de Pakkun?

Antes de romper em um novo lamento, voltou a escutar a voz e dessa vez, passos firmes seguiram-na. No momento em que ele se deu conta de que sim, eles foram resgatá-lo, a porta se abriu com força, denunciando a invasão do ninken e do Hatake, aparentemente. Talvez houvesse mais alguém, mas dadas as suas condições atuais, Konohamaru não saberia precisar. Em sua opinião, a chegada até a sua localização estava demorando uma eternidade e ao ouvir a porta voltar a ser fechada, dessa vez ainda mais alto que a abertura, um gelo tomou conta de suas veias.

― Então você achava que nós deixaríamos o garoto assim, desprotegido, ao seu dispor e não estaríamos esperando-o, Hatake Kakashi? –A odiosa voz de Orochimaru soou debochada, seguida de um ruído seco, parecido com o acionar de uma alavanca. ― Você já foi melhor estrategista e mais inteligente, meu camarada.

Uma risada sarcástica acompanhou a sentença, bem como um riso tímido do assistente do Sannin, este que ele não recordava o nome. Pakkun rosnou e provavelmente, tencionou atacá-los, mas foi repelido e pareceu ter sumido em uma nuvem de fumaça. Konohamaru queria ver o que acontecia, ansiava por poder ajudar de alguma forma, mas mesmo se conseguisse se libertar, estava muito debilitado, o que só atrapalharia. Sobrava-lhe apenas enviar energias positivas para o Hatake e quem mais o estivesse acompanhando, além do pug.

Escutou o som de uma espécie de motor e só tardiamente percebeu que a maca em que estava começava a se mexer, e julgava que ela estivesse subindo. Sentiu uma espécie de vácuo no estômago, uma dor angustiante devido à retirada abrupta de ar dos pulmões e a alteração na gravidade. Pretendia gritar, mas a voz já o abandonara há tempos. Além da mordaça atrapalhá-lo, o cansaço exacerbado não permitia muitas alternativas, apenas deixou-se levar pela estrutura metálica. Quando a maca parou de subir, reparou que possivelmente, estava muito próximo ao teto do esconderijo, pois o odor de terra poderia ser distinguido.

Da altura em que estava, não dava para escutar muita coisa que acontecia lá embaixo, apenas conseguia deduzir que os ruídos eram provenientes do choque entre kunais e senbons, dentre eles, alguns golpes de Taijutsu. As vozes soavam abafadas, não permitindo sua total compreensão, mas o pouco que entendia dava-lhe a certeza de que Kakashi e seu companheiro estavam em desvantagem.

As provocações eram constantes, pois Orochimaru não conseguia lutar quieto; sabia disso por sempre ouvir uma ou outra gargalhada, o que o enfurecia. Após alguns minutos tensos, um forte baque em uma superfície metálica – supostamente causado por uma porta em outro extremo do lugar em que estavam – o fez desconfiar que reforços de ambos os lados foram chamados, pois alguns gritos furiosos puderam ser escutados.

A batalha durava infindáveis minutos, ou seriam horas? Em sua posição, não dava para dizer quem vencia ou quem perdia, porém, ele guardava a esperança de que pudesse sair dali vivo. Em uma última oração, pediu aos deuses que algo inesperado acontecesse e ele fosse liberto; desejava também que toda aquela sujeira promovida por Orochimaru chegasse ao fim e que ele tivesse o fim merecido, fosse ele a morte ou uma condenação à prisão perpétua.

Tudo aconteceu de repente. Uma explosão forte foi causada e com ela, o teto se partiu. Soube disso quando uma lufada de ar fresco passou por seu corpo, além de alguns destroços o atingirem. Suspendeu a respiração, procurando escutar algo – já que um silêncio repentino se seguiu – e teve um sobressalto quando outra explosão ocorreu, ensurdecendo-o. A poeira invadiu suas narinas, dificultando sua respiração e mesmo com a mordaça em sua boca, forçou uma tosse, procurando desobstruir as vias aéreas.

― Orochimaru! Seu maldito! –Uma voz muito conhecida por Konohamaru rasgou o ar, causando-lhe uma onda incontrolável de alegria.

― Naruto, eu disse para tomar cuidado! Você quase acertou o Konohamaru-chan. –Mesmo odiando a forma de tratamento imposta por Jiraiya, ele não conteve um fraco sorriso, imperceptível por conta do tecido.

― Ne, Konohamaru... Foi mal. –Até sem vê-lo, o Sarutobi poderia imaginar as feições que o amigo e mestre exibia. ― Logo vamos tirá-lo daí, precisamos capturar o Orochimaru.

― Eu e Kankuro cuidamos dele, Naruto. Vá com Jiraiya, essa luta é de vocês.

Reconheceu a voz de Gaara e enrijeceu automaticamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo quando fora capturado, mas o Kazekage tivera certa culpa para que o sequestro se concretizasse. Mesmo que estivessem em Suna "de favor", cabia a ele mantê-los em segurança, o que não fora feito. As coisas ficariam tensas entre as duas Vilas, certamente.

― Kankuro, ajude-me aqui. –A voz soou novamente e um toque firme, porém gentil, pôde ser sentido em seu pé esquerdo.

― Vou remover a venda e a mordaça dele primeiro. Coitado, deve ser angustiante ficar sem poder falar e enxergar nada por tanto tempo.

Ao se ver livre do tecido que lhe cobria a boca, automaticamente umedeceu os lábios que estavam ressequidos, apesar da saliva que havia escapado por conta da posição em que estivera. Quando o titereiro removeu a venda de seus olhos, o Sarutobi não conteve um grito surpreso, que assustou aos dois irmãos.

― Kankuroooo! Custava você mesmo ter removido? Tinha que colocar uma de suas marionetes feias para fazer o serviço? –O grito fez sua voz reaparecer milagrosamente, o que não lhe passou despercebido.

― Desculpe-me, mas não queria forçar a maca, é mais seguro aqui, na nuvem de areia do meu irmão. –Explicou, mesmo que Konohamaru não pudesse vê-lo, ainda.

― Nós vamos soltá-lo e levá-lo daqui em segurança. –Informou Gaara com voz calma.

― Não! Eu quero esperar por eles. Além de companheiros de Vila, nós somos amigos... Somos uma família. –Murmurou, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

― Não, você não pode. Se Orochimaru vier atrás...

― Deixe, irmão. –Interrompeu Kankuro, sucinto. ― Nós faremos o que você quiser, Konohamaru. Mas primeiro, vamos libertá-lo.

Anuindo, mesmo não tendo certeza de que o titereiro havia notado seu gesto, Konohamaru suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o primeiro obstáculo ser removido. Moveu o pé experimentalmente e percebeu que ele estava inchado e dolorido, além de identificar uma sensação estranha de dormência dominando-o. Por Kami, que ele não estivesse com início de gangrena, ou seria seu fim. Engraçado que numa hora como essa apenas desgraças vinham à sua mente e não situações felizes, como a certeza da vitória de seus companheiros.

― Está tudo bem com meus pés, Kankuro? –Questionou, temeroso.

― Hm... Eles só estão inchados, não se preocupe. –Acalmou-o, notando a tensão que dominava o pequeno corpo.

― Certo.

No momento em que o segundo pé foi liberto, a mesma sensação de dormência continuou, instigando-o a se mover com urgência, porém, por ainda estar preso a mais três pares de "braceletes", um deles em seus joelhos, controlou-se; pouco a pouco, os irmãos iam deixando-o livre e conforme suas amarras diminuíam, o ritmo da batalha também reduzia, ao menos era o que parecia. Foi com alívio que ele percebeu que poderia se mover novamente, mas devido à falta de circulação, demorou um pouco a sentir os membros outra vez. Por fim, quando conseguiu ter o domínio sobre o próprio corpo, girou na maca, a fim de ver o que acontecia abaixo de si e uma visão nada agradável se descortinou diante de seus olhos.

Apesar da relativa escuridão – esta que se devia à altitude que estava e às rochas que haviam sobrado no teto –, notou que muito sangue banhava o chão e vários corpos jaziam na superfície suja, enjoando-o de imediato. Forçou a vista e viu uma espécie de gosma avermelhada presa à parede sumir aos poucos, dando lugar à presença de Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya e um sapo esquisito de tamanho médio. O Sannin estava de joelhos e mesmo radiante, sua expressão traía cansaço. Observou o Hatake atentamente e quando percebeu o ferimento que ele exibia em seu tórax, gelou. Não, ele não poderia perder mais uma pessoa que lhe era muito importante. Sua vida se resumiria a perdas e mais dor?

― Acabou, Konohamaru! –Naruto anunciou exultante, enquanto o jutsu continuava se dissipando. ― O Orochimaru foi pego na Prisão da Boca do Sapo do Ero Sennin e capturado pela Prisão do Sapo Cabaça.

― Eu quero descer daqui, por favor?! –Pediu aos irmãos Sabaku, sendo prontamente auxiliado por Kankuro a subir na nuvem de areia de Gaara.

Ao chegar ao chão, teve que ser sustentado pelo titereiro e após receber um abraço apertado do Uzumaki, se aproximou do Hatake. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que perguntar, mas sabia que não poderia ficar calado, quieto. Era nítida a palidez do jounin e preocupando-se genuinamente com a quantidade de sangue que escapava da ferida aberta, soltou:

― Sensei, vamos embora. A Sakura vai cuidar desse seu ferimento.

― A Sakura-chan está internada, Konohamaru. Ela foi envenenada e perdeu o bebê. –Naruto informou, recebendo olhares zangados provenientes dos irmãos e do mestre Jiraiya, que agora se levantava. ― O que foi? Eles não sabiam que ela estava grávida? –Perguntou para ninguém em específico.

― Bebê? Como assim? Eu... Não sabia de nada. –Konohamaru balbuciou, embasbacado.

― É uma longa história. Vamos saber de tudo direitinho quando chegarmos à Suna. –O tom de voz de Kankuro rompeu o silêncio constrangedor que se formou após a fala do garoto.

Kakashi que havia entrado numa espécie de transe após a informação de Naruto, cedeu ao peso das pernas, caindo de joelhos no chão ensanguentado. Apesar da máscara cobrir boa parte do seu rosto, a dor era visível a qualquer um dos que ali estavam; a testa estava franzida em descrédito, os olhos apertados, contendo a onda de sofrimento que o abateu. Ninguém se moveu para ajudá-lo, sabendo que o que quer que dissessem ou fizessem, não seria de grande valia. Após o choque inicial passar, puderam notar as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos bicolores e Konohamaru teve certeza de que jamais tinha visto o Hatake tão destruído.

―X―

― Ino! –Repetiu Sakura, tomada pela emoção.

Os olhos verdes se inundaram e em questão de segundos, a Haruno foi acometida por um choro convulsivo. A Yamanaka se aproximou da maca rapidamente e mal se aproximou, foi puxada para os braços da amiga. O abraço que compartilharam foi demorado, forte, sofrido e também, consolador. Sakura isolou os sons ao redor, ignorou a possibilidade de se machucar com a agulha do escalpe... Esqueceu-se de tudo; para ela só havia Ino, o cheiro de flores que lhe era característico e acima de tudo, o toque gentil daqueles braços acolhedores. Quanta falta aquele abraço lhe fizera! Quantas saudades sentira!

Após notar que a amiga se acalmava, Ino se afastou parcialmente, acariciando os cabelos rosados. O rosto que encarou exibia cansaço, sofrimento, angústia e confusão. Havia muito a ser esclarecido, mas diferentemente de Masumi, ela se esforçaria para não chocá-la, pois em sua concepção, a situação em que ela se encontrava já era traumática o suficiente. Quando por fim, Sakura suspirou e afrouxou os braços em torno de seus ombros, ela se sentou na maca, ao lado dela.

― Ino, eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. –Murmurou Sakura, secando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas que insistiam em se fixar em seu rosto.

― Eu também fico feliz por estar aqui contigo, Sakura. Mesmo com essa situação tensa e complicada acontecendo. –Confessou, suspirando com pesar.

― Kami-sama... Você... Eu... São tantas coisas para entender. –Sakura desabafou passando ambas as mãos pelo couro cabeludo, mostrando-se frustrada.

― Realmente, amiga. O seu fardo está muito pesado, mas nós duas, juntas, vamos tentar aliviá-lo. –Tocou a mão livre de Sakura, acariciando-a de leve e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

Desde que tivera detalhes que tinha acontecido, Ino ficara perturbada. Como melhor amiga que era, sempre desejava o bem da Haruno, constantemente pedia que acontecesse tudo de melhor em sua vida, mas a sucessão de fatos que se desenrolaram minou seu otimismo. Apesar de tê-la incentivado – tanto pessoalmente, quanto por meio de cartas – a se envolver com Kakashi, ela não imaginava que aquilo trouxesse tanta confusão. Ele não era culpado de nada, pelo menos não diretamente, mas aquele "relacionamento" não fora produtivo, como um todo.

Primeiro havia o fato de Sakura ter sido humilhada no trabalho – o descrédito em sua profissão também contava como uma humilhação –, depois vinha a dificuldade com Gaara, o preconceito dos habitantes de Suna por ela estar "casada" com um homem bem mais velho e logo após, a perda do feto que era gerado de forma errada. Como poderia ajudá-la? Faria o seu melhor, essa era a única certeza que tinha.

― Apesar da dor física, que obviamente você ainda está sentindo, como... Você está? Sei que pode ser uma pergunta boba, mas eu quero saber. –Mesmo tendo uma vaga percepção do que seria dito, Ino questionou. Precisava saber como abordá-la, como acalmá-la e prepará-la para uma missão nada fácil que fora designada a cumprir.

― Eu estou arrasada, Ino. Destruída. –Ao fim da sentença, os olhos verdes voltaram a marejar e instintivamente, Sakura os secou com a mão livre.

― Bem, eu posso imaginar. –Suspirando novamente, ela apertou os dedos da amiga. Tomou fôlego e questionou novamente: ― Você quer desabafar? Eu sou toda ouvidos e estarei aqui para o que precisar.

― Eu... Na verdade, eu gostaria de tomar um copo d'água. Você pegaria para mim, por favor?

― É claro. –Desfazendo o enlace das mãos, Ino se levantou e foi em direção à porta da sala, saindo para o corredor; logo retornou com um copo descartável grande, cheio de água gelada. Ela sabia bem os gostos de Sakura, por isso fez questão de agradá-la.

Entregou-o à Sakura e observou-a sorver o líquido com calma, como que buscando forças no fluído. Os olhos dela não se desviavam da amiga, pois a qualquer momento ela poderia sucumbir ao estresse provocado pelo excesso de emoções, além dos efeitos restantes do veneno recém extraído de seu corpo. Deixaria claro que a substância tóxica fora o principal causador do aborto, mas também esclareceria que cedo ou tarde, ela teria sido submetida a uma cirurgia para a interrupção da gravidez.

― Sakura, antes que você comece a falar, o que eu nem sei se você pretendia fazer... Bem, eu quero que você saiba que estou a par de tudo. Tanto de seu quadro clínico quanto dos acontecimentos que se sucederam. –Inspirando longamente, Ino voltou a entrelaçar os dedos da Haruno aos seus.

― Como...? –Começou, mas logo foi interrompida.

― Vou resumir o que aconteceu contigo enquanto esteve desacordada. –Disse em tom de reprimenda, notando Sakura se encolher brevemente. ― Masumi me passou todas as informações e eu vou dizê-las da melhor forma que eu conseguir, tudo bem?

Anuindo com a cabeça, Sakura bebericou mais um pouco de água, depositou o copo próximo ao monitor cardíaco e aguardou, seu semblante não revelando muito à Yamanaka. Por um instante, Ino sentiu um ligeiro tremor percorrer a mão que envolvia a da amiga e não soube dizer se ele partira dela ou de si mesma. Tomando fôlego, retomou o diálogo.

― Depois que os raptores foram embora, Masumi chegou e encontrou você e a outra moça, ambas caídas no chão do quarto. Aparentemente, Hana conseguiu arrastá-la para perto da porta do quarto do Konohamaru-kun, mas logo desmaiou também. Devo confessar, ela foi forte... Um ferimento como aquele no abdômen e conseguir arrastar outra adulta... Isso foi um milagre!

Ino interrompeu a narrativa ao perceber as lágrimas silenciosas de Sakura. Seu rosto expressava um misto de tristeza e orgulho, além de algo mais, que ela não sabia identificar. Ao que parecia, a jovem era muito especial para a Haruno e sem que pudesse conter, uma fisgadinha de ciúme a atingiu.

― Continuando... Masumi chegou ao prédio alguns minutos após os inimigos terem ido embora, pois ela queria entregar o resultado do exame e já solicitar um exame de ultrassonografia, pois seus sintomas estavam muito intensos e com isso, as encontrou. Ela ligou rapidamente para alguns auxiliares e eles ajudaram a socorrê-las. Logo foi constatada sua hemorragia, assim como o envenenamento e algumas de suas alunas vieram ajudá-la. Olha, você soube ensiná-los direitinho, Sakura. Meus parabéns!

Um fraco riso orgulhoso brotou nos lábios da Haruno e Ino ampliou o próprio sorriso, pois sentia que estava no caminho certo. Apertou novamente a mão da companheira, como que consolando-a e transmitindo-lhe boas vibrações. Queria a melhora dela, mas também almejava que tudo fosse esclarecido.

― A substância que injetaram em você era altamente tóxica, com ingredientes incomuns aqui em Suna, mas por sorte, os médicos encontraram algo sobre ele nos antigos arquivos de guerra e formularam o antídoto. O processo de remoção do veneno do seu corpo e estabilização de suas hemácias e plaquetas durou cerca de dez horas; enquanto uns cuidavam de limpá-la, digamos assim, outros cuidavam de estancar a hemorragia, dando um tempo para repor o sangue perdido. –Engolindo em seco, Ino se preparou para o que estava prestes a dizer. A partir daqui as coisas ficariam complicadas.

― Oh, agora eu entendo. A paralisação que ele causou foi praticamente instantânea. Eu não conhecia um veneno com tal poder. –Recordou-se. Por fim, ela olhou em direção ao antebraço – do mesmo membro que sustentava o equipo – e notou uma marca arroxeada, provavelmente causada pela transfusão.

― Sim, ele poderia tê-la matado se Masumi não tivesse agido com prontidão. Assim que seu corpo ficou livre do veneno, ele começou a se recuperar lentamente, o que poupou ao hospital algumas bolsas de sangue. –Ino admitiu, vendo o olhar de Sakura se desviar para a junção de suas mãos. ― Mas Sakura... Sobre o aborto... Ela ia pedir os exames porque já suspeitava que algo estivesse errado. Seus sintomas denunciavam a gravidez, mas eram intensos demais, por isso a desconfiança.

Agora a Haruno desviou o olhar para longe, para um ponto além da cabeça da Yamanaka. Os olhos ficaram vidrados, opacos e temendo que ela sucumbisse, a loira dirigiu a mão livre para o rosto pálido, acariciando-o com um pouco mais de força; logo Sakura voltava à realidade, os orbes verdes nublando com lágrimas e a respiração se alterando. Mais uma vez, ela cedeu ao choro, mas um pranto comedido, menos desesperado, para alívio de Ino.

― O veneno foi o causador da hemorragia, mas como a própria doutora lhe disse, era uma questão de tempo até que descobrissem o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente você seria submetida a uma cirurgia para a retirada do feto, pois seria impossível mantê-lo, você sabe. Por isso, minha amiga, não se culpe pelo que aconteceu. Nenhuma mulher está livre disso e você não foi a primeira nem será a última, infelizmente. –Voltando a erguer a mão, secou as lágrimas remanescentes no rosto à sua frente e apertou a bochecha macia de leve.

― Bem, isso eu já entendi. –O semblante de Sakura voltou a ficar carregado, exprimindo dor e tristeza. ― Agora eu quero saber... Por que você está aqui e como chegou tão rápido? E Hana, como está? Ela sobreviveu?

"É agora!" Ino pensou, desesperada. Direcionou os olhos azuis para o monitor cardíaco e rezou interiormente para que nada de ruim acontecesse naquela sala. Não era portadora de boas notícias, por isso tomou fôlego e rememorou o texto que estivera formando em sua mente.

― Respondendo às suas perguntas... Eu estou aqui a pedido de Tsunade-sama. Aliás, comigo vieram o Naruto e o Jiraiya-sama. –Após ver a surpresa se apossar do rosto de Sakura, Ino sorriu de leve. Apesar das circunstâncias trágicas, quando tudo aquilo acabasse, seria bom para a rósea ter o loiro hiperativo por perto. ― Bem, são muitas coisas para esclarecer, mas vou resumir novamente.

― O Naruto! Eu... Não acredito. –De surpresa, Sakura agora passara a iluminada, feliz.

― Pois é. Voltando às respostas... Nós viemos aqui por meio do jutsu de teleporte que ele desenvolveu, acredita? Esse rapazinho aprendeu vários truques com o Jiraiya-sama e ao que parece, eles andaram estudando alguns jutsus do Yondaime. A viagem que geralmente dura três dias foi feita em menos de um.

― Como isso foi possível? Sei que o Yondaime tinha selos que demarcavam a área que ele podia se mover, mas e no caso do Naruto? –Sakura questionou, pois julgava se tratar de uma dúvida pertinente.

― Quando Shikamaru e Temari vieram para Suna, alguns meses atrás, eles espalharam alguns selos pelo caminho, o que tornou possível a nossa vinda. –Explicou Ino, começando a ficar tensa.

― Oh, compreendo!

― Sakura... Nós viemos porque a Vila... Konoha foi invadida, atacada. –Soltou uma das más notícias, percebendo o corpo da amiga enrijecer. O bip no monitor cardíaco alterou sua frequência, denunciando a ansiedade que começava a brotar no âmago da Haruno. ― Estávamos nos preparando para a inauguração das antenas e redes de transmissão telefônica quando o caos começou. Shinobis da Vila da Pedra e alguns outros com Sharingans implantados conseguiram penetrar a nossa barreira e começaram a destruir tudo o que estava recém instalado; enquanto tentávamos conter a destruição, pois imaginávamos que o objetivo deles era eliminar a nossa fonte de tecnologia, outros homens foram até a região em que os Sarutobi moram e bem... Eles estavam à procura do Konohamaru e quando não o encontraram... Mataram os pais dele.

Ino sentiu a mão que sustentava escapar por entre seus dedos e imediatamente a viu cobrir a boca de Sakura. O choque foi tão grande que ela sequer conseguia chorar, apenas a olhava, aflita, sem conseguir acreditar no que fora dito. O coração já agitado continuou a pulsar, mas não em níveis alarmantes.

― Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando nós percebemos que aquele estardalhaço não passava de uma distração, eles já estavam mortos. –Informou Ino com desgosto. ― Já era noite e por temer uma emboscada nos arredores da Vila, ou até mesmo uma perseguição, Tsunade-sama achou prudente que viajássemos para cá apenas ao raiar do dia. Logicamente, ninguém conseguiu dormir e nós partimos um pouco antes do previsto, sem o consentimento dela, é claro. Ela enviou um pergaminho por um dos falcões assim que soube da morte dos Sarutobi, mas só quando chegamos aqui é que ele foi recebido.

― Diabos! Eu... Não entendo! – Sakura exclamou, esfregando a testa com força, evitando uma nova onda de lágrimas.

― Resumindo: nós partimos antes do amanhecer, fomos teleportados pelo jutsu do Naruto e chegamos aqui quase no final do dia de ontem. Ele teve que repor as energias com algumas pílulas do soldado, por isso atrasamos um pouco. Mas bem... dada a hora, ele e o Jiraiya-sama já devem ter se encontrado com o Kakashi e o time de busca; o Kazekage e Kankuro também servirão de reforços, pois os ninjas capturados deram informações valiosíssimas. –Completou Ino, deixando Sakura confusa.

― Ninjas capturados? Eu não estou entendendo nada, Ino! –A respiração alterada tornava a voz ligeiramente falha, por isso a Yamanaka esperou que ela se acalmasse.

― Já vou explicar tudo. Agora, termine a sua água e se acalme, por favor.

Quando Sakura o fez, Ino respirou fundo e narrou detalhada e pausadamente os fatos que se sucederam após a chegada dela à Suna, inclusive sobre a distração feita nas distribuidoras de água. Contou-lhe que Naruto e Jiraiya partiram munidos de pouquíssimas informações sobre o estado de saúde dela e ignoravam o fato de que a própria Sakura desconhecia a gravidez; salientou que, talvez, uma pequena confusão fosse armada quando eles chegassem, o que demandaria certo jogo de cintura de todos. Ao fim das atualizações, a Yamanaka já estava exausta, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos perspicazes da Haruno.

― Oh, Kami-sama! Quanta coisa ruim aconteceu! –Sakura lamentou, pousando a mão livre no peito. ― Mas Ino... Você não respondeu à minha última pergunta. –Viu que a loira empalideceu e desviou o olhar para o chão, evitando a pauta. ― E Hana, como ela está?

Criando coragem para encará-la, Ino reergueu os olhos claros, ainda com relutância e piscou, contendo uma onda de lágrimas que ameaçou surgir. Suspirou, umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e tão logo, limpou a garganta, buscando forças para dar a resposta tão aguardada.

― Sakura...

Uma comoção ocorreu no corredor do hospital, interrompendo a conversa e ambas desviaram o olhar para a porta entreaberta, tentando entender o que sucedia lá fora; Sakura tinha mais dificuldade em fazê-lo, por conta da posição em que estava, por isso pouco viu. Puderam ouvir uma voz grave ordenando uma equipe de enfermeiros e auxiliares a direcionar uma maca para a sala de cirurgia. Mesmo em meio à confusão, escutaram claramente as palavras "pneumotórax", "hemotórax" e "pode morrer". Ao ver o vulto alto de Jiraiya passar, caminhando atrás da comitiva médica, a Yamanaka sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e o coração afundar no peito; um pressentimento ruim revirou seu estômago, dando-lhe a certeza de que aquilo estava longe de terminar.

* * *

Bom, quem me acompanha sabe que cenas de ação não são o meu forte, por isso optei por mostrar a visão do Konohamaru... Mas não foi só por isso que eu quis mostrar o ponto de vista dele, mas por outro motivo, que é bem simples: ao vermos a ação, sabemos o que é feito para salvar alguém, mas e a vítima, como fica? Quis mostrar um poucos dos pensamentos e sentimentos dele nesse momento tão tenso.

O que não for entendido, que tenha ficado vago, etc;, eu vou explicar no próximo capítulo. Ainda temos mais emoções para rolar, mas relembro, há apenas 4 (no máximo 5) capítulos até a fic ser finalizada.

Bem, explicações à parte, quero agradecer a todos pelo apoio, pelos comentários, pelas recomendações e por não desistirem de mim; muitos desistiram, cada qual com seu motivo, mas eu agradeço de coração àqueles que se mantém aqui, me incentivando. Sou muito grata a vocês S2.

Kissus, até breve! :*


	38. Martírio

Olá, pessoal!

Peço desculpas pela demora. Acontece que além de estar com bloqueio (eu sei o que quero e vou escrever, mas nada sai da cabeça para o teclado... é tenso), meus problemas de saúde voltaram (aquelas dores chatas nos ombros), o que não permitiu que eu me dedicasse totalmente à escrita. Espero que me perdoem ^^.

Eu espero que vocês gostem do que preparei aqui e que tenham uma boa leitura ;).

* * *

"Mesmo as noites totalmente sem estrelas podem anunciar a aurora de uma grande realização."

 **Martin Luther King**

* * *

O silêncio que se seguiu à comoção no corredor tornou-se insuportável, a ausência de sons incomodava a ponto de ser considerada ensurdecedora. As kunoichis trocavam olhares desconfiados, mas em nenhum momento, decidiram se mover, inclusive, receavam recomeçar o diálogo. Ino temia que Sakura descobrisse o que acontecia no centro de cirurgia e mais ainda, que ela visse Jiraiya, Naruto, ou até mesmo Konohamaru e estes dessem com a língua nos dentes. Antes de evitar o encontro entre eles, a Yamanaka precisava transmitir uma difícil verdade e sabendo que não poderia mais fugir, arriscou pigarrear e retomar a conversa abruptamente interrompida.

― Bem, como eu dizia. –Recuperando total atenção da Haruno, continuou, vacilante. ― Sakura, a Hana... Ela perdeu muito sangue, precisou de várias transfusões... Ela também teve uma concussão e está em coma induzido. A medida foi tomada para a segurança dela. –Resolveu deixar a prudência e lado e soltou, de uma vez. ― A Masumi acredita que ao arrastar-se contigo, ela tenha se desequilibrado ou escorregado no próprio sangue e batido com a cabeça.

― Oh! Kami-sama! –Os olhos esverdeados marejaram instantaneamente, evidenciando o choque e a dor causados pela revelação. ― Eu... Posso vê-la? Onde ela está?

― Acredito que nós podemos vê-la, já que eu tinha conversado com a Masumi sobre a possibilidade de você querer visitá-la, mas não custa nada reforçar, não é mesmo? –Engoliu em seco, notando as lágrimas ganharem força. Novamente, mesmo sem sua permissão, uma onda de ciúmes ameaçou surgir; Ino logo tratou de repeli-la, julgando-se uma tola por permitir que tais sentimentos mesquinhos se manifestassem.

― Eu... Estou me sentindo tão culpada. Se eu tivesse sido mais forte e conseguido controlar o meu chakra, nada disso teria acontecido! –Lamentou, chorando e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

― Já disse para você não se martirizar, Sakura. –Ino sentenciou, percebendo o pranto pausar, talvez por conta do tom rígido usado para proferir aquelas palavras. ― Olha, quer saber? Eu ia deixar que a doutora lhe explicasse isso direito, mas não tenho escolha.

Ao ouvir aquele discurso, Sakura arregalou os olhos e rapidamente secou as lágrimas remanescentes, mas sem deixar a preocupação de lado. Ino tinha o rosto afogueado, uma leve carranca podia ser observada, mas nem assim, a Haruno se abalou. Queria saber o que a amiga e a médica estavam escondendo, mesmo que existisse a possibilidade de ser algo ruim, difícil de ser aceito.

― Vamos lá. Os sintomas da sua gravidez estavam intensos porque o feto estava se desenvolvendo no lugar errado, isso você já sabe... Mas a Masumi suspeita que esse não fosse o único motivo.

― E qual seria a outra causa? –Sakura questionou, tensa.

― Bem, ela suspeita que você e o bebê tivessem naturezas de chakras opostas, o que causou a sua fraqueza extrema. –Informou, pousando o indicador no queixo, se convencendo de que realmente, aquela teoria fazia sentido. ― De fato, isso me parece verídico, pois além de estar no lugar errado, ele... meio que te sugava, entende? Ele absorvia sua energia vital.

― Oh. –A percepção da real situação a atingiu como um raio, não era possível que ela não tivesse percebido antes. ― Então... Quer dizer que eu e o Kakashi não somos biologicamente compatíveis?

― Bem, eu não sei ao certo. Como ela disse... Provavelmente o bebê não tinha o chakra semelhante ao seu, então, há a possibilidade de numa possível nova gestação, você gerar uma criança que a incapacite novamente.

Ino observou a tristeza se apossar dos olhos verdes, assim como o desapontamento. A amiga estaria realmente apaixonada pelo Hatake? E essa paixão, esse amor, chegava ao ponto de ela cogitar ter uma vida a dois com ele, depois da missão? Tinha ciência de que era muito cedo para abordar tal assunto, por isso se absteve de fazer comentários ou interrogá-la. Precisava tirá-la do quarto sem que ela desconfiasse de que o homem ferido que passara pelo corredor minutos atrás era Kakashi.

― E então, vamos ver a Hana? –Indagou com falso entusiasmo, arrancando-a dos devaneios, nos quais estava submersa.

― Claro. –Anuiu fracamente, provavelmente ainda muito abalada com as revelações.

― Certo, deixe-me ajudá-la a se levantar. –Ergueu o braço contendo o equipo, sentindo-a se aproximar da borda da maca e notou o desequilíbrio sofrido por Sakura. ― Sakura, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? –Questionou, afoita.

― E-Eu estou um pouco tonta. –Confessou, se firmando melhor na superfície estofada.

― É normal você se sentir assim, ainda mais depois de tudo o que passou. –Ino a tranquilizou, olhando ao redor e sorrindo brevemente ao localizar o que buscava. ― Vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas, sim?! Dessa forma você não corre o risco de cair, ou se cansar no percurso. –Sentenciou, a fim de evitar futuros protestos da rósea.

Caminhou até onde a cadeira estava e a trouxe para perto da maca, auxiliando-a a se afastar e se sentar. Com extremo cuidado, Ino fechou o regulador do soro e removeu a agulha do braço da Haruno, tendo em vista que ele já havia acabado. A Yamanaka sabia que agia de forma errada, pois não fora instruída àquilo, mas ignorou o possível puxão de orelha que receberia e começou a empurrar a cadeira.

― Ino, se não fosse muito incômodo, antes de irmos visitar a Hana, você me levaria ao banheiro? –Sakura soltou, chegando a assustá-la, o que fez com que parasse bruscamente. ― Digo, você me deixa lá dentro e sai, tudo bem? Eu estou apertada para fazer xixi. –Admitiu, as bochechas adquirindo um suave tom de vermelho.

― Mas é claro, Testa. –Riu-se, notando a carranca de formar no rosto da amiga. Há tempos não a chamava assim e poder ver a mesma reação da Haruno ante aquele apelido lhe fazia um bem imenso.

Ino sorriu ao perceber que virariam à direita do corredor para ir ao banheiro, sendo que o "pelotão" que seguia a maca de Kakashi havia seguido à esquerda. Mesmo assim, por precaução, ela contatou Jiraiya por telepatia e o informou que sairia com Sakura, dando-lhe instrução para se esconder e obviamente, levar Naruto e Konohamaru junto. Soube que o garoto fora submetido a exames e relaxou consideravelmente. Ao passar pela porta, Ino arriscou olhar para a esquerda e viu, padrinho e afilhado caminharem na direção oposta à delas, o que fez um peso ser removido de seus ombros.

―X―

O corpo magro e jovem permanecia inerte na maca. Apenas os sons dos aparelhos que a mantinham viva produziam ruídos, o que causava extrema preocupação na Haruno. Após Ino deixá-la na sala, com a desculpa de ter notícias sobre o time de busca, Sakura se viu desabando, as poucas forças que conseguira juntar após acordar se esvaíram ao ver a amiga naquele estado. Havia ataduras no tronco da moça, o que lhe permitia ter uma noção da extensão do ferimento causado pela kunai do shinobi inimigo.

O rosto, antes tão belo, estava transfigurado, marcado pelos golpes impiedosos que foram aplicados. Os lábios, antes delicados e bem desenhados, estavam inchados, dando-lhe uma aparência temível, dolorosa. Impulsionando a cadeira e rodas e se permitindo aproximar-se mais da maca, Sakura chegou mais perto de Hana, os olhos já liberando as lágrimas recém-formadas. Tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e intimamente, pediu às divindades que conhecia que elas preservassem a vida da amiga. A amizade que desenvolveram, apesar de inicialmente ter sido meio turbulenta, se mostrara verdadeira, forte.

Sakura manteve-se em silêncio, apesar de acreditar que, mesmo em coma, os pacientes podiam ouvir a fala ao redor. Não havia palavras que pudessem traduzir o que estava sentindo: era uma mistura de culpa, preocupação, remorso, amizade, carinho, cuidado. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: jamais se perdoaria se Hana não sobrevivesse. Além de Kankuro, a família da moça também sofreria com aquela situação; ela precisava sair daquela com vida, sem sequelas e seguir com a vida, constituir a própria família e esquecer o desejo de ser uma kunoichi.

Tinha ciência de que a incentivara a buscar aquele caminho, mas agora se arrependia profundamente de ter colocado em risco a vida da jovem. Gostava muito dela e a última coisa que imaginava ou queria era que ela se arriscasse, se machucasse, ou até mesmo, morresse. Saindo de seu momento de reflexão, se afastou brevemente da maca e percorreu a sala com os olhos, a fim de encontrar a prancheta com os dados clínicos de Hana. Assim que a encontrou em cima de uma mesinha próxima à janela, movimentou a cadeira e a pegou, tomando conhecimento do estado de saúde da moça. O que viu a deixou ligeiramente animada, pois o estado dela não era tão grave assim e de fato, o coma fora induzido para a segurança da paciente.

Recolocou a prancheta no lugar e voltou a ficar perto de Hana, reconduzindo a mão dela por entre as suas. Momentos depois, Ino apareceu na sala, informando-a que o time havia retornado e que Konohamaru queria muito vê-la. Com o coração "quentinho", Sakura se distanciou da morena, não sem antes plantar um delicado beijo na mão da jovem. O percurso até o quarto em que o Sarutobi estava foi relativamente rápido e assim que abriram a porta, ele saltou da cama em que estava sentado, sendo atendido por uma enfermeira e sorriu amplamente ao vê-la.

― Oh, Sakura. Que bom revê-la! –Exclamou, se aproximando e abraçando-a.

― Oh, Kono-kun. –O cumprimento soou mais como um lamento, mas ela logo tratou de mudar a impressão que causara. ― Eu estava tão preocupada. Achei que fosse perdê-lo para sempre. Você está bem?

Apesar da forte emoção dominá-la, ela conseguiu se controlar, evitando que uma nova onda de lágrimas se formasse. O abraço que compartilhavam transmitia toda a sua estima, além de conforto, o que ambos precisavam. O carinho e amor que sentia pelo Sarutobi não poderiam ser medidos, apenas expressados e tendo ciência da ausência definitiva dos pais do garoto, ela pretendia demonstrá-los ainda mais.

― Eu... estou bem, apesar de tudo. –Suspirou, cansado. ― E-eu sinto muito pelo bebê. –Murmurou, sem jeito.

― Como... Como você soube? –Sakura questionou, interrompendo o abraço e dirigindo um olhar confuso ao garoto.

Viu quando ele ficou acuado, olhando dela para Ino, como se tivesse algo a esconder, ou medo do que ela pudesse saber. Desconfiada, Sakura girou a cabeça e olhou para Ino com o cenho franzido. Estariam os dois lhe escondendo algo?

― Olha, Sakura... Eu não sei se é certo contar assim, mas você ia saber de qualquer forma. –Dando de ombros, Konohamaru suspirou outra vez e molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, tomando sua atenção novamente. ― O Naruto nos contou, ao final do meu resgate. Você sabe, daquele jeito descuidado que ele tem. O sensei também sabe, mas... –Voltou a olhar para Ino, como que pedindo autorização para continuar. ― Bem, ele está em cirurgia agora, pois sofreu uma fratura, uma lesão, eu não sei ao certo no tórax e teve uma hemorragia interna.

― Kami-sama! –O controle adquirido ameaçou evaporar, deixando-a trêmula e angustiada. Queria ceder ao choro outra vez, mas com muito custo, conseguiu se conter. ― Onde ele está?

― Ele está no centro cirúrgico dessa ala aqui mesmo, mas só poderemos vê-lo mais tarde. –Ino interrompeu, pois conhecendo bem a amiga, sabia que ela seria capaz de invadir a sala de operação, a fim de ajudar a salvá-lo. ― Aqui não é a nossa Vila, por isso não podemos interferir em nada, ok?! Além disso, você precisa repousar, Sakura... A senhorita perdeu muito sangue e ainda está fraca.

― Mas... –Protestou inutilmente, adquirindo uma expressão de pavor.

― Mas nada! A Ino está certa. Você precisa descansar. –Konohamaru interveio, temeroso com o estado de nervos em que ela se encontrava. ― Façamos desse jeito, sim?! Vocês voltam para o quarto em que estavam e logo eu estarei lá, pode ser?

― Claro, Konohamaru-kun. Até breve! –Ino concordou, logo empurrando a cadeira para longe. Sakura continuava estática, em choque com a revelação anterior.

A Yamanaka compreendia que havia muitas informações para absorver em pouco tempo, além de muitas tragédias para processar, por isso queria poupar a amiga de mais dor. Não tinha certeza do que faria quando Kakashi fosse liberado e pudesse receber visitas, pois certamente, Sakura gostaria de ir vê-lo. Seu coração estava espremido no peito, a preocupação vincava sua testa e uma inquietação incomum tomava conta de seu estômago. Sabia que as emoções de todos estavam afloradas e imaginou que seria forte o suficiente para aguentar qualquer "parada", mas a realidade estava se mostrando contrária à sua imaginação.

―X―

Ficar parada, impedida de caminhar e agir não fazia o forte de Sakura, mas ter Ino como sua "cuidadora" tinha suas implicações; quando queria, a kunoichi conseguia ser bem durona, se igualando à sua mãe, Mebuki, nas broncas. Após a visita de Konohamaru, que durou cerca uma hora, elas receberam também Naruto e Jiraiya, que se mostraram muito felizes pela aparente recuperação que ela demonstrava. Apesar de ter se chateado pelo Uzumaki ter soltado uma informação tão dolorosa e inesperada de um jeito escandaloso, ela gostou de revê-lo, amou poder voltar a abraçá-lo.

Ainda que a distração oferecida pelos amigos lhe fosse bem-vinda, uma sensação de incompletude e sofrimento não a abandonaram. Perguntou-se várias vezes o que havia feito de tão ruim para penar tanto, passar por aquele martírio, porém, desistiu de obter respostas e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco e apreciar a companhia daquela gente que lhe era tão querida.

Quando eles saíram, deixaram uma sensação de vazio, ainda mais quando Ino precisou resolver "assuntos pessoais". Logo Kankuro apareceu brevemente no quarto, após ter visitado Hana; segundo ele, os médicos afirmaram que notaram uma mínima melhora no quadro dela e que se este progresso se mantivesse, logo seria tirada do coma induzido. Exultante com as boas novas, Sakura até aceitou comer um pouco da refeição que o hospital oferecia, para alegria de Ino, que havia retornado com a bandeja.

― E então, Ino. Tem notícias do Kakashi? –Perguntou enquanto comia distraidamente uma pequena porção de gelatina de morango.

― Ele já saiu da sala de cirurgia e foi encaminhado para o quarto, mas ainda não pode receber visitas. –Informou a Yamanaka, com um leve muxoxo.

― Oh, eu entendo. –Por mais que tentasse esconder, o desapontamento ficara evidente em sua voz, o que não passou despercebido por Ino. ― Eu espero que ele fique bem e se recupere logo. Ele... Ele é muito forte e vai ficar bem. –Disse num tom mais baixo, como se quisesse convencer a si mesma.

― Sim, Sakura. Ele vai sair dessa, aliás, a cirurgia foi um sucesso, mas ele ainda está muito sedado. –Ino anuiu, pegando a outra porção de gelatina para si. ― Você está mesmo apaixonada por ele, não é mesmo?

― Co-como? –Sakura engasgou com a gelatina e logo seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada. Pelo engasgo ou pela vergonha, não fazia diferença, o fato era que ela não chegara a verbalizar aquelas palavras e isso ainda a assustava. Muito.

― Ora, não se faça de besta, Sakura. Eu vi como você fica quando fala do Kakashi, ou quando escuta o nome dele. –Escarneceu, depositando o recipiente vazio da gelatina na bandeja. ― Confesso que imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, mas ver isso nos seus olhos... Uau, é melhor do que eu havia pensado!

― Ino, deixe disso, sim?! Você está imaginando coisas. –Sakura negou, ainda corada.

― A quem você pensa que engana, testuda? –Ino riu do embaraço da amiga, mas logo se conteve, pois ela se mostrava bastante constrangida. ― Ok, me desculpe pela indiscrição, mas minha cara... Você está caidinha pelo Kakashi, não adianta discutir.

― Se eu não te amasse tanto, Porca, eu te odiaria. –Furiosa, Sakura empurrou a bandeja para o lado e cruzou os braços diante do peito, exibindo uma expressão emburrada.

― Deixe de ser infantil. Admitir o que sente não a torna mais fraca, muito pelo contrário. –Ino opinou, notando Sakura começar a "amolecer". ― Aposto que vocês viveram momentos lindos. Tanto é que se tudo tivesse seguido o fluxo, iam ter um filho! Seria meu sonho? Conte-me um pouco de vocês, por favor?!

― Eu... –A realidade a atingiu como um balde de água fria.

O envolvimento que tinham não era superficial e pelo que Kakashi demonstrara até o momento em que se separaram, ele também sentia algo por ela. Não era tão inexperiente assim para que não reconhecesse que era, de certa forma, especial para alguém. Talvez ele não a amasse como ela o amava, mas o Hatake demonstrara se preocupar muito; isso ficara evidente em vários momentos e um deles era mais recente: a noite em que foram espionados por Gaara. Ino não precisava saber das minúcias, mas era bom poder, enfim, conversar com alguém sobre o que sentia.

― Ah, Ino. Eu decidi seguir o conselho que você me deu na última carta que trocamos. Eu fui atrás dos meus desejos, do que imaginava que fosse o melhor, efetivamente e ao que parecia, o Kakashi só estava esperando que eu desse o primeiro passo. –Riu levemente, relembrando a noite em que ele a tinha visto somente de camisola quase transparente e correra para o abraço, literalmente.

― Oh, que maravilhoso! –Encantada, Ino relaxou na cadeira que levara para a sala, a fim dar mais espaço para a amiga. ― Eu disse, mulher. Homens mais maduros sabem partir para o ataque, mas dadas as circunstâncias em que vocês estavam, acredito que ele tenha se decidido por esperar um sinal positivo vindo de você.

― E foi isso mesmo. –Sakura concordou, sorrindo mais amplamente. ― Inicialmente, nós dois ficamos meio receosos, após nos entregarmos da primeira vez, mas conversamos e logo estávamos nos amando novamente. –Admitiu, corando levemente e desviando os olhos para as próprias mãos.

― Aaaah, que lindos. –O grito animado da Yamanaka deixou a Haruno ligeiramente desconcertada, mas logo ela se pegou rindo novamente. ― E o Konohamaru-kun? Ele não desconfiou de nada?

― Bem, ele foi muito esperto e me pediu para dormir na casa de um amiguinho, acredita? –Falou empolgada, notando o rosto de Ino se iluminar. ― Ele ficou fora durante a noite e o sábado inteiro, então você deve imaginar o que estávamos fazendo nesse meio tempo.

― Hm... Danadinhos! –Ino gargalhou, corada de satisfação. ― Eu não quero detalhes íntimos, longe de mim, mas... Como ele agia? Ele parecia, sei lá... Apaixonado?

― Bem, eu não sei ao certo. –Sakura ponderou, sentindo-se boba por não ter se atido aos pormenores do que vivenciaram. ― O que vivemos foi intenso, explosivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, houve um cuidado da parte dele, entende? Ele sempre se preocupava comigo, se eu estava feliz, sentindo tudo na mesma proporção que ele... Então eu acho que sim. –Reconheceu, exibindo um largo sorriso.

― Oh, minha amiga. Eu fico tão feliz por você. E de fato, eu estava certa, não? –Piscou, sorrindo maliciosamente. ― Eu disse que quando você se permitisse viver novas experiências, conhecesse uma pessoa com a faixa etária diferente da sua, você ia gostar. Eu fico extremamente feliz que essa pessoa tenha sido o Kakashi e que ele tenha lhe feito tão bem.

― Ah, Ino. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. –Abraçou a Yamanaka, meio sem jeito, mas o que importava era a intensidade do que sentia, tanto por ela, quanto pelo Hatake.

Após o diálogo esclarecedor, as duas se mantiveram em um confortável silêncio. Ino aproveitou para usufruir da tecnologia disponível em Suna e arriscou "fuçar" o celular de Sakura, que já ela havia a autorizado horas atrás, entretanto, não tivera oportunidade para tal. Viu várias chamadas perdidas de Hana, datadas do dia do rapto de Konohamaru e a informou, pois certamente, a Haruno ainda não tinha visto os registros.

Viu um joguinho baixado no aparelho e logo estava fazendo as combinações e comandos solicitados, adorando aquele entretenimento. Jogou por um bom tempo, só voltando a si quando escutou uma risadinha vinda de Sakura; ergueu os olhos do smartphone e observou que ela encarava um ponto próximo à janela, parecendo leve, feliz.

― O que foi, Testa? Está endoidando? –Brincou, chamando a atenção da rósea.

― Me desculpe, Ino. Eu estava... Relembrando os momentos que passei com o Kakashi, mas mais especificamente, o dia em que ficamos sozinho.

― Aquele fatídico sábado sem o curioso do Konohamaru-kun por perto? –Perguntou, se esquecendo completamente do celular.

― Sim. Eu estava rindo da bagunça que ele fez na cozinha. O Kakashi inventou de misturar ingredientes aleatórios, receitas novas e o resultado foi desastroso. –Riu-se novamente, balançando a cabeça em negativa. ― Você precisava ter visto. Ficou um caos! Mas ele logo fez alguns clones que o ajudaram a limpar tudo.

Ino sorriu, genuinamente contente por saber que a amiga tivera muitos momentos felizes ali em Suna e não apenas momentos trágicos, infelizes. Ela se sentia da mesma forma quando estava com Yamato, apesar da resistência inicial que ele apresentara. No fim, tudo se encaminhava para a resolução, para um final feliz e era aquilo que ela esperava que acontecesse com Sakura.

― Quando nós não estávamos... Você sabe... Compartilhávamos de conversas leves, risos fluídos, carícias despretensiosas. Mas o que não chegamos a fazer foi algo fundamental: planos. –O semblante, de sereno e feliz passou a ser sério, compenetrado. ― Sei que poderia parecer apressado, precipitado, mas nós tivemos outras noites de amor após a primeira e a cada vez, nossa relação se aprofundava, o envolvimento ficava mais íntimo, intenso e apesar de sempre conversarmos, nunca falamos sobre o "depois". O depois da missão, para ser mais exata.

― Ah, Sakura. Vai ver ele não quis pressioná-la, ou não quis dar a impressão de que a estava apressando tudo. Talvez ele quisesse aproveitar o momento, sem ter a preocupação de pensar tão adiante. –Murmurou de modo compreensivo. ― O que importa agora é que o perigo já passou e quando vocês estiverem bem, poderão voltar para Konoha e, quem sabe, recomeçar?

― É... Talvez. –Sakura não parecia tão convicta, porém, o que Ino poderia fazer? Nada.

Os dois deveriam e necessitavam se acertar, mas para tudo havia uma hora e lugar e talvez, um pouco de tempo fosse necessário para isso. Suna já havia deixado traumas suficientes naquela "família", a Vila ser palco de outras decisões poderia não ser uma boa. Em sua concepção, o período que seriam obrigados a passar ali – para a recuperação da saúde de todos –, deveria ser aproveitado exclusivamente para esse fim e situações a serem acertadas deveriam ser deixadas para ser concluídas em Konoha.

As emoções poderiam estar conflitantes, controversas; as palavras e até mesmo as ações poderiam ser influenciadas pelos últimos acontecimentos, pelo meio em que conviviam. A confusão, apesar de ligeiramente arrumada, persistia, não favorecendo uma análise mais profunda de anseios para o futuro, a percepção de sentimentos. Tudo deveria ser feito em etapas: primeiro a recuperação de todos, logo após, a resolução de questões burocráticas e afins e finalmente, a etapa mais aguardada... o retorno para Konoha e o acerto de pendências.

O ar tranquilo da Vila natal e as antigas rotinas seriam bons aliados para a tomada de decisões, para a percepção do que lhes era necessário, além de um bom descanso, é claro. Viver sob constante ameaça deixaria qualquer um tenso, com nervos aflorados e Konohamaru, principalmente, precisava dessa paz. Ele carecia de uma desintoxicação, tanto de corpo, quanto de alma; o medo exacerbado, a tensão sofrida ao ser raptado, a perda dos pais... Tudo isso o deixara fragilizado, não precisava ser sensitiva para notar. Faria o possível para ajudá-lo, mas antes, precisava ser o porto seguro de Sakura, ela estava fragilizada demais, tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

Foi com espanto que, ao dar uma rápida olhada no visor do celular, a Yamanaka percebeu que estava muito tarde. A madrugada se iniciava e nada de novas notícias sobre Kakashi chagarem. Apesar da animação exibida momentos antes, estava cansada e precisava dormir um pouco. Não queria deixar Sakura sozinha, por isso lhe avisou que logo retornava e saiu, à procura de Naruto ou de Jiraiya. A amiga assentiu, esfregando os olhos, estes que estavam vermelhos; talvez fosse o sono, ou poderia ter sido pelo choro, o fato é que era visível o cansaço naquele rosto.

Quando retornou ao quarto, cerca de meia hora depois, notou que a Haruno dormia, ressonando tranquilamente. Aliviada, ela abriu mais a porta e permitiu a entrada de Jiraiya que trazia um pequeno sofá – emprestado de um dos quartos que estava sem paciente – e o instruiu a deixá-lo num canto, de modo que ainda permanecesse próximo à maca de Sakura. Após a tarefa, o Sannin se despediu brevemente e pegando um cobertor que encontrara num dos armários, Ino se aninhou no estofado, logo cedendo a um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos.

―X―

― Sakura! O sensei acordou e quer vê-la. –A voz de Konohamaru interrompeu o agradável silêncio mantido pelas duas amigas, que tomavam o desjejum tranquilamente.

― Konohamaru-kun, não seja rude. –Ralhou Ino, notando Sakura engasgar com o chá que havia acabado de bebericar. ― Não entre no quarto das pessoas gritando desse jeito.

― Eu... Perdoem-me, por favor. –Se aproximou de onde as duas estavam e pegou um guardanapo na bandeja, entregando-o à Sakura. ― É só que me pareceu urgente. Eu vou avisá-lo que logo você irá, tudo bem?

Sem condições para falar, a Haruno apenas assentiu, assistindo com preocupação a partida do Sarutobi. Após tossir e se livrar de vez do engasgo, ela dirigiu um olhar desesperado para Ino, sem saber como agir. A Yamanaka entendeu os temores da amiga de imediato e largando a refeição pela metade, pegou uma bolsa guardada em um dos armários presentes no quarto e a ergueu, sorrindo amplamente.

― Testuda, eu tenho um arsenal aqui, minha amiga. –Riu, apontando para uma porta lateral, mais para o fundo do quarto. ― Sabe aquela porta? Pois bem... É um pequeno banheiro e nós, desnorteadas como estávamos ontem, sequer notamos!

― Oh, eu não acredito que usei o banheiro público tantas vezes! –A acompanhou no riso, lamentando ter tido tanta dificuldade para se locomover, sendo que tinha um banheiro particular ao seu dispor.

― Pois é, querida. Então se apresse, vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, pois eu passei por lá hoje mais cedo e peguei vários itens indispensáveis. –Gabou-se, depositando a bolsa em cima da maca.

― Está certo. –Levantou-se, feliz por não estar mais se sentindo tonta. Dispensou a ajuda que Ino tencionou prestar e olhando-a nos olhos, murmurou com voz embargada: ― Muito obrigada por estar aqui, Ino. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

― Ah, Sakura. –Também emocionada, Ino a abraçou forte, controlando as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar. ― Você sabe que eu te amo. Você pode contar sempre comigo.

― Eu sei. –Sakura concordou, desfazendo o abraço. ― Mas eu a agradeço mesmo assim. –Riu de leve, começando a se afastar em direção ao banheiro.

Ela não quis demonstrar, mas estava extremamente nervosa com o reencontro que teria com Kakashi. Ao acordar, Sakura chegou a uma importante decisão, mas não compartilhou com a Yamanaka por ela ainda estar sendo digerida, planejada lentamente. Evitaria pensar enquanto estivesse com ele, faria o possível para mostrar que estava bem, que se preocupava com ele e o resto... Bem, o resto teria que esperar, ao menos por ora.

* * *

Bem... Inicialmente, eu pretendia matar a Hana, mas eu me afeiçoei tanto a ela, que acabei desistindo ^^. Eu vou fazê-la acordar e se despedir da Sakura dignamente, podem ficar tranquilas. Como dei a entender agora mesmo, o período em Suna está acabando. Amém?! Amém! No próximo nós já teremos alguns acontecimentos importantes, afinal, estamos na reta final! Ai, que emoção! :D Pretendo voltar o quanto antes, mas não posso garantir nada =/.

Enfim, espero vê-las nos comentários. Kissus e até breve! :*

P.S: Já ia me esquecendo. Eu apaguei minha página no Facebook e vou migrar minha interação com vocês para o Tumblr. O link está no meu perfil, mas vou deixá-lo aqui, já direcionando para a tag que vou usar para fazer os posts. Quem puder/quiser me seguir, fique à vontade. Para quem não tem conta, eu deixarei a askbox de lá aberta, assim vocês poderão me mandar perguntas, elogios, etc;  
Link: shadowsinthenight . tumblr tagged / personal (é só tirar os espaços).


	39. Atitudes, Projetos

Olá, pessoal!

Como vocês sabem, avisei no capítulo anterior que demoraria um pouco para voltar a postar. A minha saúde ainda não está 100% (aqui está frio e parece que quando menor a temperatura, mais dolorida a gente fica) e a minha inspiração não está das melhores também... Enfim, eu me esforcei ao máximo para trazer um capítulo decente, condizente com os acontecimentos anteriores e com o que eu havia planejado.

Por esses motivos que citei acima, pode ser que eu diminua a quantidade de capítulos, resumindo um pouco essa reta final, mas não é certeza. Estou analisando as possibilidades.

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura. Nos vemos nas notas finais ;).

* * *

"A dor é inevitável. O sofrimento é opcional."

 **Tim Hansel**

* * *

Nem em um milhão de anos, ela poderia definir o sentimento que a invadiu no momento em que adentrou aquele quarto e dirigiu o olhar ao homem deitado na maca, parecendo bastante debilitado. Mesmo que fosse piegas admitir tal fato, foi como se um filme tivesse passado por sua cabeça: o dia em que se apresentara à Kakashi, ainda uma menina... A fase de se acostumar com os companheiros de time... A primeira missão perigosa que protagonizaram juntos; seu ingresso na medicina ninja, sendo apoiada pelo Hatake; sua paixão platônica por Sasuke, que logo passou a medo, agora sendo nada menos que indiferença e mais ainda, os novos rumos percorridos nos últimos meses.

A velocidade com que os pensamentos surgiram deixaram-na ligeiramente tonta, por isso Sakura se segurou no batente da porta, buscando recuperar o equilíbrio. Se não estivesse certa do que sentia antes, esse frenesi seria o bastante para deixar bem claro que ela _amava_ Kakashi. O medo de perdê-lo ainda pulsava em suas veias, tornando a capacidade de raciocínio brevemente limitada, mas vê-lo ali, muito machucado, mas vivo, era como um bálsamo para sua alma flagelada. Notou que ele dormira, talvez cansado de esperar por ela.

Acontece que Ino se empolgara demais na arrumação e por pouco, Sakura não havia deixado que ela conduzisse a situação. Se fosse pela amiga, agora estaria arrumada como se houvesse uma festa ou um evento importante e a lembrança lhe trouxe um leve sorriso aos lábios. Ao contrário do que a Yamanaka esperava, Sakura optou por vestir uma túnica rosa escuro e uma legging preta; a maquiagem consistia apenas em uma fina camada de base, corretivo – para cobrir a palidez e as olheiras, respectivamente – e um batom coral. Não pretendia _seduzir_ um homem _moribundo_ , queria apenas estar "apresentável" quando o visse.

Seu lado _médica-nin atenta a tudo_ aflorou quando escutou um gemido baixo, este que parecia extremamente doloroso, preocupando-a. Olhou com atenção os objetos próximos à maca e viu a prancheta disponível em cima do criado, ao lado da cabeça do Hatake. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou lentamente, temendo acordá-lo com qualquer movimento brusco. Agindo dessa forma, teve tempo para analisá-lo melhor, constatando que a máscara cobria o rosto do ex-sensei, porém, era visível que ele sofria por conta dos ferimentos.

Leu a prancheta e ficou boquiaberta quando teve ciência do estado em que ele chegara ao hospital. Graças à Kami, a equipe agiu rápido, sendo possível a contenção da hemorragia interna, bem como a recuperação da fratura causada. Ele precisaria ficar alguns dias em repouso, devido à perda de sangue e o trauma físico, mas nada que inspirasse cuidados especiais. Folheando as anotações, ela calculou o quanto de medicamento que fora injetado, além dos mínimos sinais de melhora. Relaxando consideravelmente, escorou-se no criado e deixou escapar um riso leve, porém curto.

A situação em que se encontrava tinha um quê de ironia. Há pouco estivera deitada, se recuperando do maior baque de sua vida e agora estava ali, analisando anotações médicas do homem que, indiretamente, a colocara naquela circunstância. É certo que ela não havia feito o filho sozinha, tampouco ele era "culpado" daquilo, mas era tão... Confuso. Ainda remoía o fato de terem ficado, de certa forma, desprotegidos. Gaara fora muito imprudente e se bem conhecia sua shishou, ela estava tirando aquela história a limpo com o Kazekage. Restava a ela apenas torcer para que tudo terminasse bem.

― Meu prontuário é assim tão engraçado? –Questionou Kakashi com um timbre suave, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

― Oh! Eu o acordei? –Perguntou preocupada. Automaticamente, largou a prancheta no criado e começou a se aproximar da maca, devagar. Ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça em negativa, relaxou brevemente, pegando um banquinho largado ali – provavelmente por Konohamaru – e se sentou. ― Eu estava rindo da ironia de diversas situações pelas quais passamos, tentando entender os caminhos traçados pelo destino.

Kakashi manteve-se quieto, perscrutando-a com os olhos. O olhar que ele lhe dirigia deixava-a desconcertada, sobretudo, por causa dos sentimentos que eram demonstrados com aquele simples gesto. Engolindo em seco, Sakura ergueu uma das mãos, emanando um fraco brilho de chakra em sua palma, direcionando-a ao tórax do Hatake.

― Vou fazer um breve check-up em você, tudo bem? –Ao notar o semblante preocupado do ex-sensei, resolveu se explicar. ― Não retomei o meu chakra em sua totalidade, mas posso ver como está a sua saúde. Os dados que li estão meio vagos.

― Você não precisa se preocupar, eu estou... –A fala foi interrompida por uma tosse e ele rapidamente abaixou a máscara, a fim de facilitar a respiração.

― Ora, eu vejo o quão bem você está. –Repreendeu Sakura, ao vê-lo se aquietar novamente. Sem hesitação, voltou a reposicionar a mão e a correu pelo tórax de Kakashi, mantendo-a próxima da roupa hospitalar, mas sem tocar no corpo dele. ― Bem, não estou conseguindo notar qualquer falha que tenha ocorrido no processo cirúrgico. Há uma fraqueza nos seus tecidos, devido à lesão e à hemorragia, mas nada muito preocupante. Avise a equipe médica se ao tossir, uma pequena quantidade de sangue for expelida.

― Certo. Obrigado.

Após a sentença, um silêncio incômodo se instalou no ambiente e ambos estranharam aquela situação. Conversavam como se fossem apenas uma médica e um paciente; ela dava informações e ordens e ele as acatava. Não, isso não estava certo. Nem pareciam um casal envoltos no trauma da perda de um filho, mesmo que desconhecessem a existência deste até dias antes. Num impulso, Kakashi tomou a mão de Sakura entre a sua, sobressaltando-a. O olhar que ele lhe deu foi diferente, foi penetrante, como se quisesse desvendar-lhe a alma. Ela logo quebrou o magnetismo, direcionando os olhos arregalados pelo susto para a junção das mãos, percebendo seus dedos entrelaçados.

― Até quando vamos fingir que não aconteceu algo grave aqui? –Questionou Kakashi, farto de todo aquele _teatro_. ― Por favor, Sakura... Me diga o que de fato aconteceu, como você está se sentindo.

Tensa, a Haruno conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras e fazendo um breve resumo do que sabia, caiu num pranto desesperado, apoiando a cabeça no colchão, próximo à cintura de Kakashi. Com o choro contido a muito custo, o Hatake tocou os longos cabelos róseos com carinho, tentando transmitir conforto e consolando-a pela perda recente, extremamente dolorosa. Seu coração se despedaçou ao vê-la sofrendo e pelo tom usado por ela, sabia que Sakura se sentia culpada por tudo o que havia acontecido.

― Você consegue me perdoar? –Erguendo o rosto banhado em lágrimas, Sakura questionou, buscando os olhos bicolores. ― Porque eu não! Sinto que jamais irei me perdoar, um erro desse patamar não tem perdão. Eu sou mesmo uma inútil.

Ao escutar aquilo, algo dentro de Kakashi se desfez. Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no colchão da maca e murmurou xingamentos contra si mesma, torturando a ambos. Não queria vê-la sofrendo, em hipótese alguma, mas vê-la se culpando daquela forma, se autodepreciando... Aquilo era demais. Algumas lágrimas grossas e solitárias escaparam de seus orbes e quando sentiu que estava mais controlado, pediu que Sakura parasse com as lamentações e o escutasse. Tendo seu desejo parcialmente atendido, exigiu:

― Sakura, não se culpe. Esse seu comportamento só lhe fará mal, não trará nenhuma vantagem, portanto, erga a cabeça. –Quando percebeu que a mulher tencionava interrompê-lo, pousou o indicador em seus lábios cheios, silenciando-a. ― Não irei mentir, fiquei surpreso e chocado com o ocorrido, mas não há nada que possa ser feito. Chorar, se lamentar e se culpar não trará o nosso filho de volta. Aceite isso.

As palavras, ditas daquela forma, não deixaram de feri-la. A mágoa não passou despercebida por Kakashi, mas julgando estar fazendo o que era certo, ele esperou que o choque causado por seu rompante se amainasse e quando isso aconteceu, continuou, com voz mais serena:

― Eu sinto muito, por tudo. Pelo medicamento ter falhado, pela gestação ter lhe prejudicado... Sinto também pela falta de segurança que enfrentamos, pelos espiões terem nos distraído e terem ido atrás do Konohamaru. –Fez uma pausa e a observou atentamente. ― Lamento que eles quase conseguiram matá-la, bem como a Hana... Enfim, eu detesto que essa sucessão de maus eventos tenha ocorrido, mas a vida é assim, a gente não controla o que vai acontecer.

― Mas, Kakashi... Se eu não tivesse sido tão descuidada...

― _Se_ nada, Sakura. –Interrompeu-a, soerguendo o corpo, apresentando um pouco de dificuldade ao fazê-lo. ― Já me colocaram a par de algumas coisas e é por isso que eu reforço: não se martirize. Está feito, não há como voltar atrás e digo mais, eu não a culpo.

O brilho nos olhos verdes retornou, ameaçando se desfazer em lágrimas outra vez. O corpo esguio se retesou brevemente, como que se protegendo do que estivesse por vir. A tensão emanava entre eles, deixando um clima estranho no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que causava uma certa dramaticidade. Tudo ainda estava muito recente e o afastamento vivido por eles antes que as coisas se desencadeassem na situação atual, culminava para o que sentiam.

― Repito: fiquei chocado quando soube dos fatos, mas depois do choque, veio uma sensação diferente. Eu realmente me imaginei tendo filhos contigo, vivendo ao seu lado e essa foi a melhor sensação que tive em muito, muito tempo. –Confessou Kakashi, voltando a encará-la.

De imediato, Sakura desviou o olhar e se levantou, afastando-se da maca. Aquele não era o momento certo para dizer o que sentia, muito menos para comunicar a decisão que havia tomado. Poderia estar agindo de modo precipitado, mas era naquilo que acreditava e nada que Kakashi dissesse a faria mudar de ideia. Não poderia sair num rompante e deixá-lo lá, sem dar-lhe a mínima satisfação, por isso controlou as emoções. Com o semblante mais calmo, ousou abrir a boca para falar:

― Não se esforce tanto, Kakashi. Volte a se deitar, sim? Você ainda está muito fragilizado.

A mudança brusca de assunto e postura ficaram óbvias demais para serem disfarçadas, por isso, discretamente, Sakura apertou o botão que, ao ser acionado, chamava uma enfermeira. Descobriu o apetrecho junto a Ino, na noite anterior e dadas as circunstâncias, ficara feliz por saber da existência dele. Auxiliou o Hatake a se deitar novamente e evitou que seus olhos se encontrassem. Sabia que agia covardemente, mas não podia evitar.

Conhecendo-a muito bem, ou estando cansado demais para argumentar, ele se manteve em silêncio, apenas permitindo-se ser manuseado pelas mãos dela. Sakura ajeitou o cobertor que o cobria e enquanto conferia o medicamento que era injetado por um acesso intravenoso, escutaram uma suave batida à porta. Já sabendo que era alguma enfermeira, ela relaxou visivelmente e Kakashi recolocou a máscara – prezando por sua privacidade–, ainda sem desviar os olhos da figura de cabelos róseos.

Esboçando um sonoro "entre", a Haruno se postou ao lado da maca e com tom impassível, deu algumas informações à mulher extremamente alta que acabara de entrar. Ela anotou alguns dados na prancheta e conferiu a dosagem do medicamento, anuindo; Kakashi continuava em silêncio, mas em seu estômago havia um peso incomum, como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Nem quando Konohamaru fora raptado, a sensação ficara tão intensa. Tentou esquecer o que sentia, mas assim que a enfermeira saiu e ele pôde dirigir o olhar para Sakura outra vez, o incômodo retomou com força total.

― Bem, eu não posso mais ficar aqui. –Ela anunciou, ainda evitando encará-lo. ― Não sou a médica responsável pela sua cirurgia, muito menos pelo pós-cirúrgico e me manter próxima, cuidando da sua saúde, pode causar conflitos.

― Mas você voltará para me ver, não é mesmo? –Odiou-se por fazer aquela pergunta, parecia que ela externava sua recente carência, porém, o impulso fora mais forte que a razão.

― Eu... Sim. –Por um instante, ele teve certeza de que ela negaria, mas mudando de ideia no último segundo. ― Até mais, Kakashi. –Saiu apressada, levando uma mão ao rosto; ele não tinha como saber, mas aquele gesto fora realizado a fim de secar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer.

Submerso em pensamentos e tirando as próprias conclusões sobre tudo o que presenciara, Kakashi respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. A dor tornou-se insuportável, tanto a física quanto a emocional. Ao soerguer o corpo, quando se exaltara, sentira uma forte fisgada no tórax, mas tratou de esconder; agora já não havia motivos para fingir que estava tudo bem. Por conta própria, mexeu no regulador do medicamento e aumentou a velocidade com que as gotas caíam. Assim como aquele líquido fluía, as lágrimas contidas escapavam, banhando seu rosto.

―X―

Após mais um dia no hospital, Sakura recebeu alta e ela não poderia ter ficado mais radiante com aquela notícia. Após a conversa com Kakashi, fez de tudo para evitar ir até o quarto dele, porém notou que seria um esforço feito em vão, além de muita falta de maturidade. Por sorte, quando decidia visitá-lo, estava sempre acompanhada, seja por Ino, Naruto, Konohamaru e até mesmo Jiraiya. Não era algo feito intencionalmente, pelo menos não da parte dela, mas parecia ter sido uma decisão previamente combinada por seus companheiros de Vila.

A loira percebera o quanto a amiga ainda estava desestabilizada e temendo que alguma situação embaraçosa se instaurasse, evitava de falar no jounin. Após a alta, elas se instalaram na residência que anteriormente era ocupada pela "família Hatake". Naruto e Jiraiya ficaram por lá também; o Sannin dormia no sofá, enquanto Konohamaru tinha de aturar o loiro em seu quarto. Apesar das dificuldades, todos se ajeitaram de modo confortável.

O estado de saúde de Hana ainda inspirava cuidados, o que fazia o coração da Haruno se apertar. A amizade que nutria pela jovem era verdadeira e saber da possibilidade de ir embora sem se despedir da moça a entristecia profundamente. Os sinais vitais dela permaneciam estáveis, porém, mantinham-na ainda em coma, pois avaliavam minunciosamente os possíveis danos causados pela concussão. Kankuro não arredava o pé do quarto da jovem e Sakura fazia questão de visitá-la todos os dias, ao menos duas vezes.

Não demorou muito para que Tsunade ordenasse o retorno de seus shinobis. As discussões acerca do fim da missão se tornaram acaloradas e a loira ficou a um passo de romper a Aliança formada com Suna. Só não o fez por conta dos conselhos dados por Jiraiya; apesar de ter presenciado boa parte do caos causado pelas decisões erradas do Kazekage, o Sannin se manteve convicto de que mesmo estando momentaneamente turbulenta, aquela Aliança era de extrema valia para as duas nações. Devido a tudo isso, foram apressados a voltar e assim, não esperariam por Kakashi, devido as condições físicas dele ainda não se mostrarem normais.

No dia marcado para o retorno, o time se uniu para visitá-lo e se despediram com certo pesar. Sakura e Konohamaru não estavam felizes em deixá-lo "para trás", uma vez que haviam chegado junto à Suna, porém, as ordens da Hokage não poderiam ser questionadas. Quando todos saíam, ao fim da visita, Kakashi pediu para que a Haruno esperasse e com uma voz quase indiferente, redarguiu:

― Sakura, nós precisamos conversar.

― Eu sei, Kakashi. Precisamos esclarecer muitas coisas. –Afirmou, só notando a apreensão no semblante do jounin naquele instante. ― Mas não o faremos aqui. Quando você voltar à Konoha, eu o procuro, tudo bem?

― Certo. –Anuiu, parecendo descontente.

Era desconcertante. O clima criado, a situação em que se encontravam – ele acamado e ela indo embora –, as circunstâncias – consequências provenientes das escolhas de ambos. Por que, aparentemente, ela não sentia mais a mesma atração por Kakashi? Por que de repente tudo pareceu esfriar, como se um muro de gelo tivesse sido erguido entre eles? A cumplicidade adquirida nos últimos meses retornaria? Eram tantas perguntas... Todas elas ainda sem resposta. Talvez fosse melhor dar tempo ao tempo, esperar as coisas se ajeitarem; sim, era isso que ela faria.

Decidiu que aproveitaria a distância que seria obrigada a suportar nos dias subsequentes para pensar com mais clareza no que queria para sua vida, no que seria do seu futuro, tanto profissional, quanto afetivo. Faria o possível para não ser ou se sentir influenciada pelos recentes acontecimentos trágicos. Com essa decisão em mente, se afastou de Kakashi e saiu, como que carregando o peso do mundo todo em seus ombros; reencontraria o time à porta do gabinete do Kazekage, momentos depois. Não evitaria falar com Gaara, até porque preferiu conversar com ele quando teve alta médica. Procurou-o e colocou para fora tudo o que a desagradava, toda a tensão o que mantivera presa na alma.

Enquanto se afastava com a mente perturbada, percebeu que alguém a chamava e corria em sua direção. Ao se virar para a direção oposta, viu que era Kankuro e já se preocupou. Havia acontecido algo de ruim com Hana? Seus temores se desvaneceram quando constatou que o titereiro sorria, o que fez com que a própria Sakura esboçasse uma reação e seguisse rapidamente ao encontro dele.

― Novidades sobre a Hana? –Questionou ela, ao se aproximarem.

― Eles a tiraram do coma e ela logo acordou! –Anunciou, exultante. ― Venha! Mesmo com dificuldades para falar, a Hana pediu para vê-la.

Emocionada com a consideração prestada pela jovem, assim como o carinho, Sakura o seguiu, lutando contra as lágrimas. Queria chorar pela conversa fracassada com Kakashi, bem como a mudança brusca no relacionamento que mantinham, mas acima de tudo, queria chorar de felicidade pela evidente recuperação da amiga. Hana havia acordado e chamara por ela! O laço que as unia era mesmo muito forte, além de real, verídico. Talvez aquela fosse a melhor recordação e ação que levaria de Suna: a amizade de Hana.

― Eu vou esperar aqui fora, para dar-lhes privacidade. –Anunciou Kankuro ao chegarem ao quarto que a moça ocupava, se postando próximo à entrada.

― Obrigada, Kankuro.

Ao entrar no quarto da jovem, os olhos ainda inchados da paciente se iluminaram e por reflexo, ela tentou se levantar a fim de cumprimentar a Haruno, porém, os aparelhos aos quais ainda estava ligada e as dores que sentia impediram-na. Afoita, Sakura se aproximou da maca e acariciou a parte do rosto da amiga que estava livre de bandagens. Hana tomou a mão livre dela entre as suas e as tocou com leveza, com afeto e o simples gesto trouxe uma nova onda de emoção aos olhos de ambas.

― Oh, Hana. Que bom que você acordou antes da minha partida! –Alegrou-se Sakura, espantando as lágrimas. ― Eu queria tanto que você se recuperasse!

― Sa-Sakura. –Balbuciou, engolindo em seco.

― Por favor, não se esforce. –Sendo médica, a Haruno sabia como um paciente demorava a retomar a normalidade após um período em coma e Hana se mostrava muito bem para quem havia ficado inconsciente por algumas semanas. ― Antes de partir, eu queria pedir perdão à você minha amiga. –Observou a mudança na expressão da jovem e emendou: ― Se não fosse por mim, você não teria se arriscado tanto e quase morrido. Eu me sinto culpada por tê-la treinado sem medir as consequências dos meus atos.

― N-não há... o que... perdoar. –Negou veementemente, o máximo que a cabeça enfaixada permitiu-se mover.

― Há sim, minha querida... Mas infelizmente, eu preciso deixar a nossa conversa para outra oportunidade, pois necessito ir embora. Meu time está à minha espera.

Com os olhos marejados, Sakura moveu-se lentamente, de forma que pudesse abraçar Hana sem machucá-la e aproveitando-se da proximidade que compartilhavam, sussurrou-lhe palavras de afeto, conforto e incentivo. Assegurou-a de que a visitaria na primeira oportunidade que surgisse e após uma longa despedida, saiu do quarto um pouco mais leve.

Foi com certo alívio que deixou Suna para trás, após quase tudo se acertar. Só de saber que estaria em casa naquela mesma noite, sentia a pulsação acelerar. Sofria tanto com saudades de casa, de sua mãe, de Tsunade, do clima da Vila... Como era bom poder pensar e dizer: estou voltando para casa! Planejava visitar Mebuki durante a manhã, logo após entregar o relatório da missão para a Hokage. Quando saísse da casa da mãe, pretendia visitar o túmulo do pai, mesmo que não se sentisse preparada o suficiente para isso.

Há algum tempo a realidade se tornara clara, inegável, mas ainda era estranho mentalizar e verbalizar as palavras: "visitar o túmulo do meu pai". A dor permanecia, por mais que tentasse escondê-la, inclusive de si mesma. Era algo que estava profundamente enraizado, não sendo possível a remoção de tais sentimentos. Tinha ciência de que precisava lidar com uma torrente de emoções, mas por enquanto, deixaria tudo isso de lado e focaria em manter a saúde em dia, além de um bom relacionamento consigo mesma. Faria o possível para voltar a cultivar o amor próprio, deixar as autorecriminações de lado e seguir adiante.

―X―

― Testa! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! –A voz de Ino soou estridente, arrancando-a dos devaneios.

A Yamanka estava temerosa ao ver o comportamento adotado pela Haruno, tanto que havia compartilhado suas observações com a Hokage, que se mostrara muito apreensiva, receando que a pupila tivesse uma "recaída". Ultimamente Sakura andava assim: pensativa, preocupada, quase avoada. Mebuki também notara o comportamento da filha, mas julgando ser normal, após o final de uma missão tão conturbada, manteve-se quieta. Cerca de duas semanas se passaram após o retorno para Konoha e não surgiam muitas mudanças no modo de agir da rósea.

― Diga, Ino. –Recuperando-se do susto, Sakura girou a cabeça em direção à amiga e notou que esta segurava um pequeno frasco de esmalte.

― Diabos, Sakura. O que está acontecendo? –Tensa, a loira se aproximou da janela em que a amiga estava debruçada e a perscrutou com o olhar. ― Eu ia te perguntar qual cor ficaria melhor nas minhas unhas, mas optei pelo escarlate. Enfim, isso não importa mais. Eu quero saber o que você tem.

― Nada, Ino. Eu não tenho nada.

― Deixe de ser malcriada, Sakura. Eu conheço você! –Insistiu Ino, tocando-a no ombro com gentileza.

― Eu não tenho nada, Ino. Você não percebe? –Abriu os braços e se voltou para a sala do apartamento que ainda dividia com a amiga. ― Eu não tenho nenhuma perspectiva, nenhum plano, nada concreto, entende?

― Eu... Acho que sim. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. –Ino ponderou, buscando os olhos verdes mais uma vez. ― Seja específica, por favor?!

― Ah, Ino. Me deixe. –Zangada, Sakura andou rapidamente em direção ao quarto, lamentando por ter falado demais.

Fazendo um beicinho, este que transmitia seu completo desagrado, Ino foi atrás da rósea. Não queria questioná-la por curiosidade, mas sim, por se preocupar muito com aquela kunoichi teimosa, orgulhosa e mal-humorada. Sabia que a Haruno estava encucada com algo, imaginava que ela estivesse infeliz, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, só assim poderia encontrar uma forma de ajudá-la. Amava tanto aquela testuda! Queria vê-la bem, feliz e faria o possível para alcançar seu intento.

Ao chegar no quarto, viu que Sakura estava deitada na cama, exibindo um semblante carregado, como que dizendo: não se aproxime, não me toque! Mas Ino era mestra em ignorar o aviso explícito que a Haruno dava. Tentou se lembrar de uma informação relevante, algo que animasse a kunoichi e como num estalo, a memória de uma conversa entre ela e a Hokage veio à sua mente.

― Você sabe, não é? –Começou devagar, sentando-se na extremidade oposta da cama. ― Que o Kakashi está voltando...?

A pergunta não teve resposta, porém, Ino notou quando o corpo da amiga retesou, evidenciando o quanto a menção do nome do jounin ainda a afetava. O que o casal viveu em Suna não poderia ser facilmente esquecido, aquilo era mais que evidente. Imaginava que o sentimento que Sakura nutria pelo Hatake continuava o mesmo, apesar da dificuldade e relutância que a rósea apresentava para "digerir" a veracidade dos fatos.

― Ele chega hoje, testuda. Um pouco mais tarde, para ser mais exata. –Constatou, dirigindo o olhar para o despertador em cima do criado.

Mais uma vez, a Haruno optou por manter-se quieta e Ino começou a se irritar. "Maldito orgulho! Custa mostrar o mínimo de interesse?", pensou. Analisou rapidamente quais palavras usaria e resolveu manter a postura taxativa. Não daria à Sakura o que ela queria: paz e sossego.

― Você vai dar lugar à covardia e fugir dele como se fosse um cãozinho com o rabinho entre as pernas? –Questionou, mordaz.

A provocação surtiu efeito e com a face afogueada, Sakura rosnou, sentando-se na cama com raiva. Conhecendo bem a amiga, Ino se levantou abruptamente e se afastou, temendo as ações que a outra faria. Ela poderia apenas sacolejá-la, mas dadas as circunstâncias, seria melhor se afastar mesmo.

― Eu disse para me deixar em paz, Porca! –Bradou Sakura, fechando a mão em punho. O rosto continuava vermelho, denunciando seu aborrecimento. ― Eu não vou fugir dele! Eu disse que o procuraria e é isso o que farei. Está satisfeita? –Perguntou, também se levantando.

― Satisfeita não seria a palavra exata, mas fiquei mais tranquila. –Confessou, sorrindo amplamente. ― Agora...

― Não quero saber de nada, Porca. –Ainda nervosa, Sakura se dirigiu à porta do quarto. ― Estou indo dar uma volta, quem sabe assim eu não tenho um pouco de paz? –Dirigiu um último olhar zangado em direção à Ino e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

―X―

O ar, o clima, a Vila em si tinha um poder incomum de acalmá-la. Bastava andar um pouco, respirar fundo, ver a alegria das crianças que brincavam pelas ruas, para que tudo aquilo agisse como um bálsamo em sua alma. Sentia-se revigorada por estar de volta, estar em seu lar, entretanto, aquilo não mais a satisfazia. Notava que algo estava faltando, mas ainda não descobrira o que poderia ser; só sabia que, de certa forma, estava incompleta.

Propondo-se descobrir o que tanto a incomodava, dirigiu-se ao campo de treinamento que o time de Kurenai costumava usar – para não correr o risco de ser incomodada por quaisquer lembranças, o que certamente aconteceria se fosse ao campo que o time sete frequentava – e sentou-se na relva, inspirando e expirando pausadamente. Meditou pelo que julgou ser um longo tempo e ao se levantar, sorriu. Finalmente conseguira encontrar a resposta que tanto buscava dentro de si mesma e não dando espaço às dúvidas, seguiu em direção ao gabinete da Hokage.

Tsunade estaria ocupadíssima, era bem provável, mas Sakura faria o possível para que fosse ouvida e levada a sério. Tomara a decisão certa, tinha absoluta certeza, porém, sua Shishou poderia não concordar com o que iria lhe propor. Respirando fundo e enchendo-se de coragem, subiu os degraus que a levariam à sala em que seu futuro seria decidido. Vencida a etapa de se comunicar com a Senju, aguardaria a chegada de Kakashi e o procuraria, como combinado.

A ansiedade ameaçou dominá-la, ante a importância do que estava acontecendo, entretanto, Sakura tratou de saná-la. Se queria voltar a sentir-se completa, bem consigo mesma e com o mundo, faria o que era necessário. Esperava sinceramente que fosse compreendida e acima de tudo, apoiada. Resoluta, bateu suavemente à porta do gabinete e ao escutar o sonoro "entre" da mestra, abriu a porta com agilidade e entrou com o pé direito, como que para atrair boas vibrações.

* * *

Então é isso. Novos rumos estão chegando, aguardem. Espero que vocês possam me desculpar pelo sumiço, mas aqui está uma correria... T_T. Esses dias de festas juninas então...?! Céus! É muita coisa para fazer. Peço desculpas novamente e como não quero ser uma "tratante", não vou dar uma data para o meu retorno, certo?! Conto com o apoio de vocês.

Kissus e até breve! :*


	40. Adeus

Olá, pessoal! Consegui voltar antes do que tinha imaginado! Uhuul! Estou tão feliz por isso :D.

Espero que vocês fiquem felizes com isso também, pois eu me esforcei ao máximo para trazer esse novo capítulo para vocês e apesar do título meio spoiler, torço para que ele agrade . Gostaria de salientar uma coisinha: não me odeiem, por favor!? S2

Boa leitura! Nos vemos nas notas finais, quero conversar com vocês um pouco ;).

* * *

"Em amor, não há último adeus, senão aquele que se não diz."

 **Alexandre Dumas**

* * *

― Lar, doce lar. –Kakashi murmurou baixinho ao avistar as luzes de Konoha.

Era noite e a brisa fresca do outono bagunçava seus cabelos naturalmente rebeldes. Estava faminto, já que em sua pressa para chegar logo à sua Vila natal, negligenciara alguns avisos de seu corpo. Mantivera a alimentação praticamente restrita às barrinhas de cereais que levava consigo e os sintomas da carência de alimentos mais sólidos começavam a surgir.

Cada passo dado era como uma tortura, castigando os músculos extremamente fadigados. Talvez aquele cansaço extremo fosse uma consequência de ter ficado tanto tempo internado, debilitado... Ou era apenas culpa de sua teimosia e ansiedade. Kakashi não sabia ao certo, só tinha certeza de que agora, mais que nunca, queria chegar em casa.

Esforçou-se para manter focada a visão já muito cansada e retomou a caminhada, ainda que com esforço. Ansiava por um longo banho, um prato de comida bem quente e uma cama macia. Talvez conseguisse a comida antes de quaisquer outros anseios, pois pretendia conferir se o Ichiraku ainda estava aberto. Salivou só de imaginar a textura do macarrão em seus lábios e a barriga deu sinal de vida, roncando alto. Envergonhado, mesmo que não houvesse alguém por perto para escutar, o Hatake coçou a nuca e riu de leve.

Apertou o passo, seguindo com dificuldade e quando se aproximou dos largos portões de Konoha, abriu um amplo sorriso. Foi recepcionado por Kotetsu, já que seu companheiro Izumo dormia, roncando alto. Kakashi cumprimentou-o e trocou algumas palavras amigáveis, mas logo prosseguiu em seu caminho, temendo encontrar o Ichiraku fechado. Para sua sorte, o pequeno restaurante ainda estava aberto, apesar da hora já avançada. Foi informado de que estava sendo esperado – a notícia de seu retorno havia tomado proporções alarmantes – e sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado por ter feito o dono, aquele homem que tanto estimava, esperá-lo por tanto tempo.

Satisfeito após ingerir três porções de lámen, pagou a conta e tomou a rota que lhe era tão conhecida. Faria o relatório da missão no dia seguinte, pois conhecendo bem a Hokage como conhecia, sabia que ela não o perdoaria se a procurasse àquela hora. Seguiu para seu apartamento absorto em pensamentos, estes que vinha reprimindo há um tempo. Sem que pudesse controlar, a imagem de Sakura saindo do quarto de hospital em Suna retornou à sua mente, lhe causando um leve aperto no peito.

Lembrar dela, do que tinham construído e vivido... tudo aquilo lhe causava uma forte emoção. Apesar do sentimento afetivo que nutria pela kunoichi, havia também uma mágoa remanescente, um resquício de raiva. Por quais razões ela fora tão fria em sua partida? O que tinham vivenciado não significava nada para ela? Estivera enganado o tempo todo, achando que o que sentira fora recíproco? Quais seriam os próximos passos que tomaria? Ela dissera que o procuraria quando chegasse à Konoha, mas será que poderia confiar no que fora dito?

Chacoalhando a cabeça, esforçou-se para focar no presente, buscando não se incomodar com o passado ou se preocupar com o futuro. Avistou o conjunto habitacional em que residia ao longe e suspirou, aliviado. Finalmente teria um pouco de descanso! Nunca sua velha cama lhe parecera tão agradável. Devia estar mesmo ficando enferrujado, até pensava como um velho, em sua concepção. Riu baixinho, considerando-se um tolo por mudar de postura rapidamente, assim como acontecia com a direção do vento.

Como que invocado por sua reflexão, o vento mudou de sentido, trazendo um perfume familiar às suas narinas. Kakashi poderia reconhecê-lo há quilômetros de distância e não restavam dúvidas: ela estava por perto. Seguindo o rastro deixado pela fragrância, logo se postou diante do prédio em que morava e pôde vê-la alguns metros à frente, se distanciando. Sakura iria embora sem falar com ele? Pensou, estarrecido.

Como que por encanto, o vento voltou ao seu curso anterior e aproveitando-se disso, ele a chamou, tendo impressão de ver a lufada de ar carregar o nome dela. Testemunhou o corpo esbelto retesar, interrompendo os movimentos que faria para dar um novo passo. Como um autômato, a Haruno se voltou, arregalando os olhos brevemente, como se não acreditando no que via. A pose indiferente que ela insistia em manter não ocultava a hesitação, o receio de se aproximar.

Ficaram se encarando pelo que pareceram horas e entre eles havia apenas a brisa fria, esta que causava ligeiros arrepios em seus braços. Com o avançar da noite, a temperatura caía ainda mais, lembrando-o vagamente de Suna. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, desestabilizando-o momentaneamente. Percebendo que não poderiam ficar ali a noite toda, se encarando, Kakashi tomou a iniciativa, diminuindo a distância que os separava. Andou devagar, mantendo o olho livre do Sharingan fixo nos olhos verdes da kunoichi, que cintilavam à meia-luz.

Havia uma lâmpada num poste alguns metros adiante, o que permitia que ele percebesse certos detalhes na vestimenta da Haruno. Ela trajava uma capa de viagem branca, com capuz e no comprimento havia alguns detalhes simulando um mosaico, na cor rosa. Levava uma mochila nas costas, além de um cachecol também rosa envolto no pescoço. Aquele era um traje típico de quem viajaria durante a noite e a madrugada. Ela estava indo embora, literalmente?! Iria perdê-la de novo?

Ao vencer os últimos centímetros que os separava, Kakashi estacou. De repente, o choque da descoberta o paralisou, tornando-o mudo, com os pensamentos lentos e desconexos. Franziu o cenho e manteve o olhar firme, como que pedindo uma explicação, esta que não veio. Pôde sentir a tensão emanando de todos os poros de Sakura, bem como a expressão inabalável, que camuflava o que ele já sabia: ela estava partindo. Por um dia, uma semana, um mês, um semestre, um ano...? Não tinha como prever, mas só de imaginar, ele sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

Não podia vê-la partir, não agora que diversas resoluções tomavam forma, incitando-o a persuadi-la a ficar – mesmo que a despedida não tivesse sido confirmada. Algo em seu interior gritava, anunciando que aquele possível distanciamento não seria curto e muito menos, fácil de lidar. O que tinham vivido em Sunagakure passou como um flash diante de seus olhos, todos os momentos em que estiveram juntos... Tanto os tristes, quanto os felizes. O aperto no peito só aumentava, causando extremo desconforto e uma ligeira falta de ar e a muito custo, conseguiu se controlar, exibindo a costumeira face impassível.

― Sakura. –Verbalizar o nome dela outra vez foi difícil, mas pior ainda foi formular a pergunta que viria a seguir: ― Para onde você vai?

― Eu... –Os olhos vacilaram, buscando os próprios pés, numa atitude de total insegurança. ― Eu vou embora.

― Isso eu imaginei. –Kakashi não tinha motivos para mentir, por isso resolveu ser direto. Faria o possível para não soar desesperado. ― Para onde você vai? –Repetiu, sentindo dificuldade para respirar.

― Para o País da Neve, agora denominado País da Primavera. –Respondeu de modo altivo, voltando a encará-lo com certa fúria encoberta, o que causou estranheza em Kakashi.

O jounin ponderou por um instante e analisando alguns dados e possibilidades, anuiu mais para si mesmo do que para Sakura. Deixou o medo de ser inconveniente de lado e decidiu fazer uma pergunta que certamente a pegaria de surpresa. Aprumou o corpo e aproximou o rosto a centímetros do dela, temendo o afastamento abrupto da kunoichi.

― Tsunade-sama está de acordo com a sua partida? –Questionou, quase num tom intransigente.

― Sim. Ela está ciente da minha viagem. –Ao contrário do que imaginara, Sakura não se afastou, surpreendendo-o com a firmeza na voz.

― E você ia embora sem se despedir de mim? –Resolveu abordar o lado mais pessoal da situação, afinal, aquilo era o que o mantinha em pé no meio da rua àquela hora.

― Eu... Eu... –O embaraço era evidente, o que deu a Kakashi míseros segundos de alegria, porém, o sentimento logo se dissipou, deixando uma sensação de vazio em seu lugar. Tudo estaria desandando, indo por água abaixo? ― Eu vim confirmar se você já tinha voltado e quando não o vi, decidi esperar. –Suspirou, franzindo o cenho rapidamente, movimento que passaria despercebido a Kakashi se ele não estivesse estudando-a tão atentamente. ― Como você demorou para chegar, decidi ir embora, pois não queria sair muito tarde.

― Você está fugindo de mim... Está desistindo de nós...?! –Aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim, uma afirmação; a surpresa por só naquele instante perceber a obviedade da situação dera o tom de dúvida a Kakashi.

― Não estou fugindo de nada, nem de ninguém. –Assegurou, apertando uma alça da mochila com mais força. Outro gesto que o jounin não perdeu e que só aumentou a certeza que se enraizara em seu interior.

― Está sim. –Bradou, assustando-a com a intensidade de sua reação. ― Está fugindo, sim. Não minta para si mesma, Sakura. –Completou, abrandando o tom.

― Estou farta de escutar todos me dizendo a mesma coisa. –Rugiu Sakura, formando um punho com a mão livre. ― Diabos, eu não estou fugindo de nada! Estou apenas pensando em mim, agindo por mim, finalmente e buscando o bem da Vila. É tão difícil de entender? –O tom usado pela Haruno denotava cansaço, como se aquele discurso tivesse sido repetido à exaustão.

― Por favor, Sakura. Explique-se então, pois eu não estou entendendo nada. –De fato, aquela conversa estava muito estranha. Cansaço e sono foram varridos da mente, do corpo do Hatake e sua atenção estava voltada apenas para Sakura, para o que ela viria a dizer.

― A minha intenção nunca foi enganá-lo, Kakashi. Sempre quis ser o mais sincera possível contig que serei. Agora. –Suspirou e fechou os olhos, como que buscando forças dentro de si mesma para externar o que sentia para o homem à sua frente. ― Quando estávamos em Suna, eu vivi os melhores meses da minha vida. Por mais que tenhamos enfrentado uma infinidade de dificuldades, eu senti que realmente fui feliz... Tornei-me capaz de permitir sentir a felicidade... Porém, tudo o que é bom dura pouco e eu senti na carne a veracidade desse ditado.

Kakashi escutou com atenção o que era dito, mas sabia que algo sério estava por vir e seu coração traidor começou a bater com mais força, envolvendo-o numa onda de medo.

― Quando eu soube da perda do bebê... do feto, aliás... Eu senti como se meu mundo tivesse desmoronado. Naquele instante algo dentro de mim se quebrou, se partiu em mil pedaços e eu ainda não consegui juntá-los. –Sakura suspirou outra vez, lutando contra a emoção que embargava sua voz. ― E eu soube que não poderíamos mais ficar juntos. É arriscado demais. Não, por favor, não me interrompa. –Tocou-o de leve no peito, ao perceber que ele tencionava falar.

Ao notar seu gesto espontâneo, Sakura baixou a mão rapidamente, como se tivesse sido queimada por uma brasa e aquele simples ato foi o suficiente para intensificar a mágoa que Kakashi sentia. Seu orgulho estava ferido, mas assim como ela, algo dentro dele também havia se partido. Ele sabia que fosse lá o que dissesse, a Haruno não mudaria a decisão tomada; ela estava mesmo indo embora, estava deixando-o.

― Não estou indo embora por causa da minha descoberta. Estou indo embora porque preciso fazer algo por mim e pelas pessoas daqui, de Konoha... E do mundo inteiro, se possível. –O senso de dever era latente em sua voz, mas sob a superfície havia algo mais, este algo que o Hatake não soube distinguir. ― Eu fiz várias análises internas, busquei a minha essência e lá mesmo em Suna, eu percebi algo que esteve o tempo todo em minha frente: sinto-me incompleta. Eu sempre estive "vazia", pois continuamente me faltava algo e só depois de muita reflexão, percebi do que se tratava. Decidi que não posso compartilhar de um relacionamento com alguém enquanto essa minha condição persistir, por mais que eu ame a pessoa com quem eu quero me relacionar, isso não seria justo; não seria justo comigo e muito menos com você.

― Você está dizendo... que me ama? –Interrompeu-a, mesmo ciente da carranca que se formou no rosto feminino. A voz de Kakashi não se alterou ao fazer o questionamento, muito menos seus olhos, mas internamente... o caos estava instaurado. Ela o amava!

― Sim, Kakashi. Eu estou dizendo que amo você. –O rosto delicado adquiriu um tom rosado, muito adorável aos olhos do jounin. ― E esse é um dos motivos que tenho para partir. Apesar do que eu sinto, eu sei que não estou preparada para encarar um relacionamento saudável contigo. Repito: eu me sinto incompleta, há algo vazio, quebrado dentro de mim e antes que eu descubra o que é, eu não vou nos colocar numa situação que só nos fará sofrer.

Nenhum dos dois falou por alguns instantes, era como se Sakura estivesse dando um tempo para o Hatake absorver tudo que fora externado, tudo o que fora dito até ali.

― Eu não posso ficar aqui em Konoha. Não assim, não agora. –Expirou, o ar que soltou dos pulmões se condensando em meio à brisa fria. ― Quero me redescobrir, tanto como ser humano, quanto como mulher; desejo criar uma nova rotina, adquirir novos hábitos, conhecer novas pessoas, estudar... Construir algo sólido e imprescindível, para só após essas conquistas, compartilhar do meu novo "eu" com outra pessoa. Preciso me libertar das amarras que me prendem, dos traumas que carrego e insistir em ficar no País do Fogo só vai me fazer piorar.

A ânsia que sentia de se explicar fez com que Sakura desse mais um passo adiante, ficando ainda mais próxima de Kakashi.

― Preciso de alguém que me transborde, não que me complete e eu tenho certeza de que esse "complemento" não está aqui. –Mordeu o lábio inferior e lutou contra a onda de emoções que ameaçou surgir. ― Tracei planos e projetos e eles não incluem ficar com aqui, com você. Não estou pronta para dar um passo na minha vida amorosa, ainda tenho tanta coisa para fazer. –Nervosa, Sakura moveu a mão que ainda segurava a alça da mochila em direção ao cachecol e o ajeitou. ― Em Haru no Kuni há mais recursos e eu pretendo participar de grupos de pesquisas sobre o câncer, tentar encontrar alguns tratamentos alternativos... Devo isso ao meu pai, você entende? Posso adquirir conhecimentos e obter tecnologia para a nossa Vila! Estou tão empolgada e esperançosa! Tsunade-sama está de acordo com os meus planos e fará o possível para que eu obtenha sucesso em minha missão.

Kakashi viu um novo brilho surgir nos olhos verdes e uma centelha de orgulho se acendeu em seu peito. Havia esperança! Tanto para ela e suas causas particulares, quanto para eles, como um casal. Ela não estava dispensando-o, estava esclarecendo os motivos pelos quais estava partindo e mesmo chateado, magoado, ele torcia pela kunoichi. Entendia a necessidade de espaço que ela tentava mostrar, apesar da forma sutil que usara para lhe dizer. As emoções vividas em Suna haviam deixado marcas profundas na alma de Sakura e ele não poderia fazer nada melhor do que tentar compreendê-la. Não tentaria "curá-la", isso era algo que ela pretendia fazer sozinha, sem influências e no fundo, Kakashi sabia que ela estava certa em fazê-lo.

― Bem... Eu ficarei fora por tempo indeterminado, pois quero acrescentar as minhas próprias lutas e causas nesse meu "retiro". Pretendo formar turmas de mulheres que já sofreram algum tipo de violência doméstica e obter apoio de profissionais para auxiliá-las psicologicamente. Desejo buscar soluções para essa realidade e discutir meios de autodefesa, assegurar a proteção oferecida por autoridades competentes... Enfim, encontrar meios de diminuir o sofrimento dessas mulheres.

― Isso é por causa do que você passou com o Sasuke? –Lembrando-se do último encontro que vivenciara entre os ex-alunos, o questionamento não lhe pareceu tão absurdo.

― Por isso também. Eu vi o quanto Hana foi humilhada por ser "apenas uma mulher" e decidi lutar por todas nós. –Anuiu, não perdendo a seriedade. ― Sei que isso vai ser difícil, ainda mais por vivermos num universo tão machista quanto o shinobi, mas se eu conseguir ajudar ao menos as civis, boa parte do objetivo terá sido conquistado.

― Não deixe que isso a desanime, Sakura. –Seria contraditório se ele a apoiasse, mesmo estando tão ferido? ― O mundo tende a evoluir e você está no caminho certo. Acredito que se dedicar a essa causa fará com que você se sinta mais completa, pois assim uma parte de seu passado estará, de certa forma, se apagando. Estou errado?

― Não. Você tem razão. –Reconhecendo como verídica a análise feita, Sakura suspirou, tendo certeza de que seus planos não eram assim tão mirabolantes. ― Bom, por último, mas não menos importante... Anseio ajudar as mulheres que sofreram algum dano com medicamentos anticoncepcionais. Não sei ao certo o que farei ainda, mas pretendo fazer algo útil, seja reformulando a composição, pesquisando novas substâncias... Eu quero usar tudo o que me aconteceu nesses últimos meses como uma alavanca, você entende?

― Eu entendo, Sakura. –Custava a Kakashi dizer aquelas palavras, mas já não disseram que se você ama alguém, você deve apoiá-la e deixá-la livre para que ela faça as próprias escolhas? ― Entendo tanto, que desejo que você consiga encontrar o que te falta e que você faça da sua dor, a sua força. E que essa força ajude outras pessoas a se tornarem ainda mais fortes.

― Oh, Kakashi! –Sakura exclamou, jogando a mochila no chão antes de agarrá-lo com força e ceder a um pranto ruidoso.

A onda de emoção não pôde mais ser contida e Sakura o apertou ainda mais forte, abraçando-o em despedida, mas também em agradecimento. As palavras que ele dissera foram de grande importância e só fizeram aumentar a vontade que Sakura tinha de fazer algo para si, para os outros... Queria dividir aquilo com o mundo, mas tinha ciência de que nem sempre as coisas eram como desejava.

Kakashi demorou a corresponder ao abraço, manteve os olhos fechados, aspirando o perfume dela, sentindo o suave roçar dos cabelos rosados em seu rosto. Ao lhe rodear as costas com os braços, gravou na memória cada curva, bem como o encaixe perfeito de seus dedos nas laterais daquele corpo querido. Queria permanecer nos braços dela para sempre, mas uma vez havia lido em algum lugar que "o pra sempre, sempre acaba".

― Eu não sei nem o que dizer. –Sakura murmurou, ainda sem interromper o abraço. ― Obrigada por seu apoio. Imagino que não deva estar sendo muito fácil para você me dizer essas coisas, mas depois de ter sido ameaçada de morte pelo Kono-kun e pela Shishou... Isso não é o que eu esperava.

― Não precisa me agradecer, Sakura. Eu quero o seu melhor. Sempre. –Kakashi disse, desfazendo o abraço. ― Eu prefiro que você fique longe daqui, mas feliz, do que vê-la e tê-la aqui perto, sentindo-se infeliz e incompleta. –Confessou, sentindo o olho visível marejar. ― Agora vá... Não quero que atrase a sua viagem por minha causa. –Ordenou de modo quase rude, como pretexto para que ela não visse a emoção em seu semblante.

Estavam tão próximos, mas ainda assim, tão distantes. Quando deixariam de usar máscaras na presença um do outro? Quando poderiam desnudar a alma, sem medo do que ela pudesse transparecer? Ofendida com o tom usado, Sakura se distanciou rapidamente, recolhendo a mochila do chão e recolocando-a nos ombros. Dirigiu um rápido olhar triste para Kakashi, começou a se virar para ir embora e sussurrou:

― Adeus. –O vento carregou as palavras em sua direção, assim como o perfume dela, seu velho conhecido.

― Adeus, Sakura. –Viu quando a Haruno acelerou o passo, parecendo não querer ficar próxima dele por mais tempo e quando ela estava longe o suficiente, murmurou: ― Eu também amo você.

Quando Kakashi perguntou alguns momentos antes, se ela estava dizendo que o amava, sua vontade era de ter dito isto, mas o orgulho foi mais forte, impedindo-o de externar seus sentimentos. Não se arrependia, mas também não estava satisfeito com a própria atitude. Suspirando, visualizou o bloco em que morava e sem forças ou ânimo para voltar a caminhar, fez selos com as mãos e se teleportou para o andar em que residia. O uso de chakra deixou-o ainda mais cansado e por pouco, não foi ao chão, por conta da exaustão. No fim, o que acabou caindo não foi seu corpo, mas sim, as lágrimas que tanto insistira em reter.

―X―

Ao cruzar os portões de Konoha, seguindo rumo ao seu novo destino, Sakura apertou o passo. Não estava com medo, apesar do receio inicial que sentira ao tomar a decisão mais difícil e importante de sua vida. O rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, estas que eram de dor, de mágoa. Tudo estava indo relativamente bem, até ser dispensada por Kakashi de modo frio, indiferente. Afinal, o que ela esperava? Que ele a abraçasse, a beijasse e fizesse juras de amor eterno?! Não. Definitivamente, coisas desse tipo não faziam parte da personalidade do Hatake. Se faziam, estavam muito bem escondidas sob camadas e mais camadas e impassibilidade.

Ser sedutor era uma coisa, agora, ser romântico, apaixonado... Aí era outra história. Não tinha mais tantas lembranças do que viveram juntos em Suna, era como se toda a dor posterior aos momentos de paixão que tinham protagonizado sobrepusesse tudo o que de bom haviam passado. Sua mente agia como uma bloqueadora de lembranças, não permitindo que sentisse novamente as sensações trazidas pelas memórias dos dias em que estivera feliz.

Enxugou as lágrimas com fúria, machucando o rosto no processo. Não choraria, seria forte! Precisava buscar forças dentro de si para superar mais aquela intempérie. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Bastava apenas manter o foco em seus objetivos. Mas... Por que era tão difícil? Por que seu cérebro e seu coração sempre levavam-na em direção à Kakashi? Não poderia permitir-se pensar nele, ou suas convicções seriam abaladas. Por isso, esforçou-se ao máximo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa e assim o fez.

Lembrou-se de quando batera à porta de Tsunade, ainda naquela tarde. Estava ansiosa, mas confiante de que tomara a decisão mais acertada. Ao lhe comunicar seus desejos, recebeu o sermão mais longo de sua vida, além de ter se esforçado para desviar dos objetos que eram lançados em sua direção. A Hokage ficara furiosa, não admitindo perder sua pupila outra vez; fora acusada de ser covarde, de estar fugindo do inevitável encontro com Kakashi, entre outras coisas. Porém, como boa administradora que era, a Senju logo percebeu a grandiosidade do que Sakura propunha e tratou de escrever cartas com pedidos, além pergaminhos de recomendação.

O país tinha certa dívida com Konoha, após o episódio envolvendo Koyuki Kazahana e Dotō Kazahana; Tsunade não estava cobrando pelo que Naruto e os outros fizeram, de forma alguma... Ela estava apenas buscando criar mais uma Aliança, já que as relações com Suna ainda estavam meio estremecidas. Pelo menos, essas foram as palavras de sua Shishou, pensou.

Desviou os pensamentos rapidamente, recordando-se se quando fizera o anúncio para sua mãe, Ino e Konohamaru. Ao sair do escritório da Hokage, Sakura decidiu visitar Mebuki, que a recebeu com muito carinho, como sempre vinha fazendo, após a perda do esposo. Ao transmitir a notícia de que estava de partida, viu a tristeza no olhar da mãe, porém, quando explicou os motivos, notou o brilho do orgulho surgindo nos olhos da mulher. As duas conversaram por muito tempo e após uma longa despedida, tomou coragem para enfrentar os amigos, estes que certamente dariam mais trabalho que a própria mãe.

Soube que Naruto estava em missão de proteção com Hinata e o antigo time Kurenai, tendo Yamato como capitão, por isso não o veria tão cedo, o que a deixava triste. Amava o amigo barulhento, mas que conseguia dar ótimos conselhos quando inspirado. Por mais desligado que fosse, ele entendia bem de sentimentos, de sofrimento... Como ela desejava poder desabafar com ele! Na outra vez em que conversaram, ela havia insistido em manter uma reserva, mas neste momento, tudo seria diferente. Infelizmente, seu desejo não poderia ser atendido, por isso voltou para casa, preparando-se para enfrentar outro ser humano loiro que poderia ser muito genioso quando queria.

Ino estava à sua espera, o semblante demonstrando tensão acumulada, além de uma desconfiança incomum. Como que adivinhando que queria vê-lo, Konohamaru estava em seu apartamento, apenas "de passagem" – foi descoberto depois que Ino o chamara, ao perceber que a amiga não estava muito bem. O Sarutobi estava quase em seu tamanho normal, não aparentando ser mais a criança fofa de outrora. Mesmo com a diferença na voz e na altura, o amor que Sakura sentia por ele continuava o mesmo. Eles não tinham se visto com tanta frequência após o retorno de Suna, já que ele vinha se submetendo a sessões de "desintoxicação", como ele mesmo dizia, o que não lhes dava muito tempo para se encontrarem e conversar.

Contou sua decisão para os dois e como já imaginava que Sakura estava "tramando algo, Ino não demonstrou muito desagrado. Ela tinha ciência de que a amiga tomara uma decisão difícil, mas extremamente importante. Após o choque inicial, Konohamaru ficou magoado, acusando-a de fugir dos problemas, assim como Tsunade fizera. Mesmo expondo seus motivos, o garoto não a compreendeu e foi embora, chateado. Aquilo deixou a Haruno muito triste, mas sabia que quando o Sarutobi crescesse um pouco, ou até mesmo pensasse com mais calma sobre os fatos, veria que ela estava certa.

Deixando as lembranças um pouco de lado, Sakura voltou ao presente e começou a trilhar seu caminho por entre as árvores, tomando impulso para começar a saltar por entre os galhos. Respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, numa forma de espantar os pensamentos; manteria a mente em branco, sem se punir com o que estava no passado, muito menos se martirizar com o que poderia vir a acontecer no futuro. Estava recomeçando sua vida! Faria o possível para vivê-la da melhor forma, retornando ao _lar_ apenas quando todas as feridas tivessem sido cicatrizadas.

―X―

Quando conseguiu recuperar as forças após o uso do chakra, Kakashi destrancou a porta do apartamento e se assustou com a quantidade de correspondências que jazia no chão, impedindo-o de abrir a porta; a entreabriu e sem muito entusiasmo, colocou a pilha de papeis em cima do sofá. Andou em direção ao banheiro de forma displicente, despindo-se e tomou um banho demorado, como desejava fazer antes da despedida de Sakura.

Após se trocar e ter certeza de que não conseguiria dormir – por conta das emoções ainda agitadas e os pensamentos desordenados –, sentou-se no sofá e começou a triar os envelopes, separando os que eram contas do que eram correspondência de caráter pessoal. E no meio de toda aquela papelada, lá estava ele. Um simples pedaço de papel, parecido com um receituário médico.

Estranhando, Kakashi pescou a folha no meio das outras e ao ler o cabeçalho, se recostou no sofá, arregalando os olhos. A cada palavra devorada por seus olhos ansiosos, a tensão se apossava do seu corpo, bem como a tristeza afundava seu coração. Ao fim da leitura, o jounin baixou a mão que segurava a carta e sem que pudesse controlar, uma onda de lágrimas se formou – a segunda daquela noite –, fazendo-o se curvar para frente, como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco no estômago.

De fato, a sensação que tinha era de que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. O conteúdo da carta o destruiu... Feriu ainda mais que a despedida feita pessoalmente. Tinha lido direito? O que faria? Ainda havia esperanças para eles como casal? Releu o texto, derramando ainda mais lágrimas; a cada nova leitura, o Hatake era conduzindo a um estado de transe incomum, como se estivesse decifrando um código egípcio, fundamental para a sobrevivência humana nesse mundo cada vez mais caótico.

― _É por isso que eu repito: eu amo você, Kakashi! Mas não posso viver esse sentimento, não quando apresento dificuldade em sentir a mesma afeição por mim mesma. Para amar alguém, eu preciso amar-me primeiro, tornar-me completa. Você compreende?_ _Tomei a decisão de buscar sempre a reciprocidad que farei. Não posso, nem quero pedi-lo para me esperar, não é justo com nenhum de nós, por isso seguirei o meu caminho, com a certeza de que vou voltar, entretanto... Até lá muita coisa pode ter mudado. Por favor, seja feliz e trace planos, bata suas próprias metas... Viva._ –Kakashi releu o trecho da carta em voz alta, pela trigésima vez. Os olhos ardiam, já sem lágrimas para derramar e sem vigor para continuar sustentando-a nas mãos, deixou o papel cair no chão.

Não. Não poderia deixar que o conteúdo daquele manuscrito o machucasse tanto. Ele tinha que seguir a própria vida, assim como ela insistira em dizer, não?! " _Por favor, seja feliz e trace planos, bata suas próprias metas... Viva."_ As palavras ficaram ressoando em sua mente, como uma ordem, mas também, como uma motivação. Sairia daquela inércia. Faria algo por si, assim como Sakura estava fazendo por ela.

Uma ideia surgiu, como um flash e ele saltou no sofá, tencionando começar a colocá-la em prática, mas dado o horário, seria impossível. Começaria a agir assim que o dia amanhecesse, afinal, ainda estava cansado da viagem. Pegou a carta do chão e levou para o quarto, colocando-a embaixo do porta retrato contendo a foto do time sete. Deitou-se e buscou controlar a ansiedade, fazendo exercícios respiratórios e sem que percebesse, caiu num sono restaurador.

* * *

Bem... Vamos lá! ^^

Confesso que meu coração ficou miudinho com esse capítulo. Eu chorei quando escrevi a partida da Sakura. Sério. Essa foi uma cena que me emocionou bastante, acredito que por eu ter passado por uma situação semelhante, mas com os sentimentos meio diferentes dos dela... enfim. Despedidas sempre são tristes, mas no caso deles, sem ter a certeza do que os aguarda no futuro... e com todo esse discurso... Oh, God, é ainda pior.

Gente, eu peço para que, antes de tudo, vocês compreendam a Sakura, se coloquem um pouco no lugar dela e confiem... Esse é o melhor caminho para o casal agora. Farei o próximo capítulo com uma passagem de tempo, mostrando um pouco da vida dos dois no tempo em que estiveram separados e se possível, já mostrarei o reencontro deles ;).

Espero que o capítulo tenha surpreendido vocês :D. Aliás, me perdoem por qualquer erro; eu fiz uma revisão, mas ando com a vista meio cansada (acho que é a idade ^^').

Como afirmei antes, acredito que farei uma espécie de "spin-off" da fanfic, pois só pretendo postar mais dois capítulos. Se possível, deem a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, sobre o destino do nosso casal favorito... isso é importantíssimo para mim.

Repito o que pedi ali em cima: não me odeiem, por favor S2. Prezo por finais felizes, mas não gosto de finais previsíveis, por isso peço um pouquinho de paciência ^^.

Até breve! Kissus :*

Link dos meus avisos → shadowsinthenight . tumblr tagged/ personal (retire os espaços; há também um link no meu perfil, lá dá para copiar).


	41. Inalcançável? - Parte I

Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem por aí?!

Começo pedindo desculpas a vocês pela demora, mas é que surgiram vários imprevistos, estes que impossibilitaram que eu escrevesse rapidamente. O pior deles foi o meu problema no ombro, mas com vagar, chegamos lá o/.

Agradeço pelo incentivo de todos vocês nos comentários, mesmo na reta final da fic, vocês me motivam e muito a continuar. Agradeço aos anônimos também, as mensagens são muito bem recebidas ^^. Aliás, preciso explicar uma coisa; dividi o capítulo em duas partes, pois me empolguei e ele ficou enoooorme. Peço desculpas por isso ^^. Pretendo postar a segunda parte amanhã, se a minha internet deixar.

Desejo a todos uma excelente leitura e por favor, não deixem de ler as notas finais. Até breve!

* * *

"A distância faz ao amor aquilo que o vento faz ao fogo: apaga o pequeno, inflama o grande."

 **Roger Bussy-Rabutin**

* * *

 _Seis meses após o fim da missão em Suna..._

A flor veio serpenteando pelo ar, o vento carregando-a com naturalidade, como se existisse um destino certo para que ela pousasse. E houve. Espirrando sonoramente, Konohamaru soergueu o corpo, o que fez com que a delicada flor de cerejeira voasse para longe. Limpou o nariz na manga do uniforme ninja de modo grosseiro, fazendo a mulher ao seu lado revirar os olhos.

― Konohamaru! Seja menos nojento, por favor!? –Moegi ralhou, deitada na relva. Ela mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiando-a.

― Ah, diabos! Essa flor tinha que vir direto no meu nariz? –O Sarutobi reclamou enquanto voltava à posição em que estivera, imitando a postura da namorada.

― Você está parecendo um velho carrancudo. Reclama de tudo. –Desdenhou a moça, sabendo que o irritaria.

― Olha só quem fala. –Grunhiu, fechando o semblante. ― Você é quem vive reclamando de tudo. –Defendeu-se com veemência.

― Mas é claro! Você está insuportável nos últimos tempos. Só vive resmungando, xingando... Parece até que alguém andou pisando no teu calo. –A jovem se irritou, expondo o que vinha pensando há algum tempo.

― Não quero falar sobre isso. –A rapidez ao respondê-la deixou-a ainda mais desconfiada.

Sentando-se, Moegi analisou o namorado. Percebeu o vinco na testa do rapaz e olhando com mais atenção, percebeu a formação de linhas finas ao redor dos olhos e da boca do Sarutobi. Além disso, havia olheiras e pequenas bolsas abaixo dos olhos, como se ele não estivesse dormindo o suficiente para descansar. Estiveram na casa da árvore intitulada "deles" há pouco e mesmo que ele tivesse tirado um cochilo, não tinha sido o suficiente para mascarar o cansaço.

― Konohamaru-kun... Você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Não sabe? –Questionou, a preocupação transparecendo na voz.

― Lógico que sei. –Apesar do tom usado demonstrar indiferença, ele soube que ela havia percebido o que tanto lutara para ocultar. Moegi era esperta demais e não sossegaria enquanto não descobrisse o que estava acontecendo com ele. ― O que acha de irmos embora? A sombra da cerejeira está começando a diminuir. –Sentou-se e mudou de assunto rapidamente, numa estratégia para distraí-la.

― Nós não vamos a lugar algum. –Atalhou a jovem, arqueando uma sobrancelha. ― Se você sabe que eu estou sempre ao seu lado, que pode contar comigo... Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?

― Deixe quieto, Moegi. –Konohamaru desviou o olhar rapidamente, encarando um ponto distante qualquer, evitando a todo custo revelar quaisquer pistas do que sentia.

― Deixe de ser teimoso, Sarutobi! –Recriminou Moegi, lançando um olhar duro na direção do jovem. ― Diga logo. Você sabe que eu não vou desistir.

― Certo, certo. –Sabendo que lutaria por uma causa perdida, Konohamaru suspirou e voltou a se deitar na relva, exibindo uma careta de desagrado. ― Deite-se, por favor. Não quero que você me olhe enquanto abro o meu coração.

Mesmo a contragosto, a garota se deitou novamente, ansiosa para saber o que se passava com seu amado. Imaginava que o mau humor e rispidez apresentados por ele fossem uma consequência da perda traumática dos pais, mas aparentemente, havia algo mais. Não era curiosa, xereta... Apenas se preocupava, afinal, o amava e zelava por seu bem-estar. Mesmo que a teimosia do rapaz a mantivesse longe.

― Eu... Ainda não fui visitar os túmulos dos meus pais. –Confessou, suspirando pesadamente. Notou o farfalhar das roupas da namorada, indicando que ela mudara de posição, talvez pela surpresa causada pela revelação, mas se esforçou para ignorar e continuar a narrativa. ― Me faltou coragem.

― Oh! Kami-sama! –A exclamação da jovem foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse que ela reprovava aquela atitude.

― Eu sei, já faz uns seis meses que eles se foram, mas eu fiquei tão envolvido na minha desintoxicação... e também teve a partida da Sakura, o afastamento do Naruto e do Kakashi-sensei. Eu me sinto abandonado, sozinho.

― Isso não justifica nada, Konohamaru-kun! E você não está sozinho! Eu estou aqui, não estou?! –Moegi reclamou, não compreendendo quais eram os verdadeiros problemas do Sarutobi. ― Explique-se melhor, por favor?!

― Ah, Moegi. Eu não tive coragem de ir ao cemitério. Tudo ficou tão corrido depois que voltei de Suna. Além disso, não tive a oportunidade de ir na prisão, ver o Orochimaru e descarregar a minha raiva, entende? –Socou o chão com força, como que para aliviar o sentimento que o consumia.

― Eu... Compreendo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu concordo com suas ações. –Suspirando, Moegi se sentou novamente, agora estendendo a mão para o namorado. ― Venha, vamos resolver duas dessas questões, as únicas que realmente podem ser resolvidas.

― O quê? Como assim? –Mesmo sem entender o que a mulher planejava, ele também se sentou, logo se levantando e levando-a consigo.

― Vamos "visitar" o Orochimaru. Você precisa tirar essa história a limpo, ou não poderá seguir em frente, em paz. –Respondeu ela, de forma simples. Soltou-se dele e recolheu a toalha e cesta, utilizados no piquenique à sombra da majestosa árvore. ― Façamos isso: primeiro, vamos à prisão, depois passamos na floricultura, compramos umas flores e seguimos para o cemitério. O que você acha?

― Moegi, as coisas não são assim tão fáceis de resolver. –Murmurou entristecido, se aproximando do tronco da cerejeira e olhando para a casa da árvore com melancolia.

― Eu sei que não, mas... Você não pode controlar o destino. Tem que fazer o que deve ser feito e executar o que está ao seu alcance. –Aproximou-se do tronco também, ficando de frente para o rapaz. ― A Sakura fez o que era melhor para ela e para o casal, consequentemente. Nós já falamos sobre isso, seu teimoso. O Kakashi-sensei e o Naruto niichan estão por perto, apesar de estarem cuidando de seus afazeres... Você não pode controlar o mundo, muito menos as pessoas, meu amor. –Tocou de leve a face de Konohamaru, usando um tom compreensivo, apaziguador.

― Eu sei... Mas foram tantas coisas para absorver e lidar. –Lamentou-se, começando a se afastar.

― Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, Konohamaru-kun. Eu amo você e farei o possível para vê-lo feliz. –Relembrou-o, alcançando-o e segurando-lhe uma das mãos.

― Eu sei. E lhe serei eternamente grato por isso, Moegi. –Murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e beijando a delicada mão da moça. Decidiu ceder, chegando à conclusão de que não era saudável continuar guardando e remoendo mágoas. Iria atrás de seu próprio bem-estar; colocaria os pingos nos "is". Faria aquilo por Moegi, que não era obrigada a aturar o seu mau-humor, mas principalmente, faria por si mesmo.

― Missão "Recomeço": parte um em andamento. –Informou ela, divertida.

―X―

 _Um ano após o fim da missão em Suna..._

― Ah! Finalmente posso fazer uma pequena pausa! –Alegrou-se Kakashi, murmurando consigo mesmo. Aspirou o ar fresco e sorriu minimamente por baixo da máscara.

Esticando os braços acima da cabeça, o Hatake se alongou e se sentou, escorando-se na primeira árvore que encontrou. Estava extremamente cansado, não dormia direito havia semanas e quando chegava em casa, mal tinha pique para se alimentar; tomava um longo banho, comia um lámen instantâneo – costume adquirido de Naruto, tinha de admitir – e dormia... Dormia como se não houvesse amanhã. Mas havia, sempre haveria. E o dia seguinte sempre exigia mais e mais de sua paciência, de suas forças.

Vinha sendo assim desde que retornara de Suna, há um ano. A Hokage já não lhe designava missões fora da Vila, mas nem por isso, Kakashi deixara de trabalhar. Para ele, talvez tenha sido melhor assim: trabalhar até esquecer os demônios interiores que vez ou outra o perseguiam. Mantinha-se ocupado, mesmo em seus dias de folga... Só assim evitava pensar _nela_ e no dia em que _ela_ o deixara. Apesar de ter superado algumas questões mal resolvidas dentro de si – com ajuda profissional, mesmo depois de muita relutância ―, o que vivera com _ela_ sempre seria uma espécie de pendência, uma questão mal resolvida. Precisava vê-la, falar-lhe, tocá-la, abraçá-la. Na impossibilidade de fazer tudo aquilo, dedicava-se à sua mais _antiga recente_ missão.

Ao concordar com a afirmação de Tsunade, que salientou a importância de que Naruto tivesse aulas teóricas em seu processo de preparação para se tornar Hokage, não imaginava que ela o incumbiria daquela missão. Também não previra que a tarefa fosse tão árdua. O rapaz não era do tipo estudioso, por vezes dispersava a atenção, perdendo o interesse pela leitura. A natureza inquieta do Uzumaki não era um obstáculo fácil de ser vencido, por isso, optaram por saírem da sala de aula na Academia, estudando ao ar livre.

Konohamaru havia indicado a eles um "recanto", um lugar praticamente secreto e com acesso limitado, o que lhes garantiria paz e sossego, tanto para estudar, quanto para treinar as teorias aplicadas. Os progressos alcançados eram gradativos, relativamente lentos, mas Tsunade tinha pressa de se aposentar. A Godaime desejava viajar, viver seu romance com o Sannin Jiraiya e para isso, precisava eleger um sucessor.

Ela monitorava algumas das aulas teóricas – que acabavam se tornando práticas, tendo em vista as dificuldades de Naruto em entender o que lia – e sempre torcia a boca, desgostosa com o ritmo em que tudo acontecia. A mulher mantinha-se quieta, apenas observando e por pouco tempo, pois logo retornava ao seu gabinete. Estava sempre acompanhada por Shizune e o pequeno Yuuki, fruto do casamento da kunoichi com seu amigo Genma.

Relaxou um pouco mais contra a árvore, permitindo-se concretizar alguns pensamentos. Percebeu que sempre que via o pequeno de olhos claros como os do pai e cabelos escuros como os da mãe – aquele pedacinho de gente que ainda demonstrava ter passos vacilantes –, uma dor pungente consumia o seu peito. Imaginava como estaria seu filho, caso a gravidez de Sakura tivesse sido levada adiante. Pensar naquilo sempre lhe trazia tristeza, acompanhada de uma sensação nauseante. Já sabendo que em poucos segundos estaria deprimido, deu uma sacudida na cabeça e procurou outra coisa em que pudesse focar sua atenção. Não deixaria aquele assunto vir à tona novamente em sua mente.

Como que atendendo ao seu desejo, Pakkun surgiu do nada, assustando-o brevemente. O ninken o cumprimentou como de costume e olhou ao redor, como que temendo ser escutado. Viu Naruto à distância, conversando algo com Yamato e relaxou consideravelmente. Dirigiu o olhar em direção a Kakashi, observando-o com atenção.

― Como você está, meu amigo? –Perguntou só por educação, pois já sabia o que o jounin iria responder.

― Bem. –Respondeu, entediado.

― Legal. –Pakkun murmurou, ainda mantendo o olhar no Hatake. ― Tenho novidades. Você quer escutar?

― Diga. –Anuiu, não demonstrando interesse.

― Vou ter uma nova ninhada de filhotes! –Anunciou, sorrindo amplamente e balançando o rabo alegremente.

Kakashi permaneceu parado, sem esboçar reação alguma, o que deixou Pakkun ligeiramente desconfiado. Havia dito algo ofensivo? Na dúvida, o ninken acrescentou:

― Mas essa não é a única novidade que tenho. –Sorriu com malícia, ao notar o jounin arquear de leve a sobrancelha exposta. ― Sente-se direito, o que tenho para contar é sério. Mas e aí, o que me diz...?!

― Parabéns pela sua ninhada, Pakkun. –Disse se modo mecânico, fazendo o que o ninken lhe instruíra. Ajoelhou-se na grama e se afastou um pouco da árvore.

― Certo, certo. Obrigado. –Coçou a cabeça rapidamente, levemente embaraçado. Pigarreou, preparando-se para soltar a boa nova. ― Estive à espreita, antes de procurá-lo e escutei algo muito interessante. Até agora eu não acredito como ninguém percebeu a minha presença lá, mas ok... Vamos ao que interessa. –Interrompeu a divagação ao perceber o olhar ameaçador do Hatake. Ele queria que o ninken fosse direto ao assunto. ― _Ela_ está voltando. Em uma semana.

A simples menção à Sakura fez o coração de Kakashi saltar no peito. Como que para evitar "cutucar a ferida", as pessoas não falavam o nome dela quando ele estava por perto, mas isso não fazia com que o jounin a esquecesse. Muito pelo contrário. Era como se a presença da rósea fosse sentida em cada fibra do seu ser. A mulher estava enraizada em sua alma e nada mudaria aquilo. Nem mesmo a distância.

Pakkun observou o único olho visível do Hatake, a fim de captar quaisquer emoções que ele deixasse transparecer, mas só notara um ligeiro brilho atravessando o orbe escuro. Ele tinha que assumir: admirava o autocontrole de Kakashi. Quem não o conhecesse, diria que a informação não lhe causara efeito algum, mas tendo presenciado o romance protagonizado pelo casal, o ninken tinha certeza de que a notícia o abalara.

― Bom, era só isso que eu tinha para contar. –Suspirou e desviou o olhar, focando na paisagem ao redor. ― Uau, esse lugar é lindo! E mágico! Posso ver meus filhotes correndo por aqui quando vierem ao mundo. –Riu-se, ansioso por ser pai novamente.

A paisagem que Pakkun via era simplesmente linda. Em homenagem aos pais de Konohamaru, Tsunade mandara fazer uma espécie de jardim na ala Oeste da Vila, próximo à casa da árvore supostamente construída pelo Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Fora o Sarutobi quem dera a ideia do refúgio, procurando a Hokage após uma conversa tensa com Orochimaru, na prisão. Havia centenas de plantas, algumas delas eram flores, que apesar da época do ano, resistiam, ostentando sua beleza. A grama estava verdinha, por ser bem irrigada e mantinha-se baixa, pois era constantemente aparada.

― A entrada aqui é controlada, Pakkun. Isso aqui meio que pertence ao Konohamaru, você entende? –Atalhou Kakashi, voltando a se recostar na árvore.

― Ah, o menino Sarutobi e eu somos amigos... Eu falo com ele depois, afinal, meus bebês ainda demorarão um pouco para chegar. –Anunciou, balançando o rabinho novamente, voltando para perto do Hatake.

― Certo. Faça como quiser. –Retrucou, fechando os olhos, buscando absorver a informação recente.

― Oh, meu amigo... Eu entendo como você se sente. –Tocou de leve o joelho do jounin e completou: ― Ela não saiu da sua cabeça, embora tenha passado tanto tempo.

Kakashi espantou-se com a afirmação, mas se controlou para não transparecer; semicerrou o olho visível e observou o ninken, que exibia um semblante compenetrado. De repente, o pug saltou, pegando algo no topo da cabeça platinada.

― Ela não saiu mesmo, meu camarada. –Riu-se, entregando-lhe o que havia recolhido. ― Você atrai tanto essa mulher, que até uma folha da árvore que produz as flores com o nome dela cai em sua cabeça.

Olhando para cima, o Hatake percebeu que estava embaixo de uma cerejeira. Estavam no outono, estação em que a grande árvore perdia as suas folhas, dando "start" no ciclo de renascimento. Dali a alguns meses, a visão seria outra e pelo andar da carruagem dos treinamentos de Naruto, ele certamente estaria por lá, vendo as flores desabrocharem, perfumando o ambiente com sua suave fragrância. Assim como _ela_ e como o perfume _dela_.

― Vá cuidar da sua vida, Pakkun. –Não queria soar ranzinza, mas saber que o pug conseguia lê-lo tão bem incomodava-o profundamente.

― É isso mesmo o que farei. Até mais! –Despediu-se, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Lembrou vagamente de um comentário de Tsunade e franziu o cenho. A Godaime soubera que durante o confronto com Orochimaru em Suna, Kabuto conseguira fugir e agora estava se dedicando a um orfanato próprio, abrigando crianças vítimas de tragédias naturais e de guerras. Aparentemente, o ex-comparsa do Sannin se tornara uma boa pessoa e seguia seus sonhos, espalhando esperança. Se ele conseguiu realizar um desejo como aquele, o que almejava seria assim, tão inalcançável?

A imagem de Sakura sorrindo, nos momentos felizes que compartilharam surgiu em sua mente, desestabilizando-o. "Diabos! Realmente, ela é impossível de esquecer." Kakashi pensou, voltando a fechar os olhos, mantendo a folha entre os dedos. Imaginou o que faria, agora que ela estava retornando. Tinha de agir com calma, com prudência... Não poderia assustá-la, já confessando de cara que não a esquecera um dia sequer. Ela poderia recuar, sentir-se pressionada e essa não era a sua intenção. Além do mais, deixara uma má impressão na última vez que se viram. Talvez ela o odiasse agora. A mágoa agira como uma mola, impulsionando-o a mandá-la embora, mas quando pôde enxergar tudo com mais clareza, viu seu erro. Um plano começou a tomar forma e, como bom estrategista que era, sorriu, sentindo a confiança renascer.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de um Anbu, anunciando que a Hokage desejava vê-lo imediatamente. Imaginando que a Godaime lhe contaria a novidade já compartilhada por Pakkun, não se preocupou em apressar-se. Anunciou para Yamato e Naruto que estava de saída e caminhou vagarosamente em direção ao centro da Vila. Seria bom manter a tradição de chegar atrasado nos lugares.

―X―

 _Longe dali..._

O atrito entre a malha da calça de Sakura e o couro da poltrona causou um som estranho, deixando-a ligeiramente constrangida. O movimento de cruzar as pernas foi interrompido e ela repousou a perna no estofado novamente. Jogou o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo para o outro ombro e sorriu ao escutar um riso divertido.

― Você precisa hidratar esse couro, Mal. As pessoas podem ficar envergonhadas com o som que ele faz. –Advertiu o amigo na língua natal dele. Apesar de um leve sotaque, estava fluente em inglês.

― Ah, eu não cuido dele justamente por isso, minha querida. –O rapaz que mexia numa prancheta deu uma sonora gargalhada, logo se sentando na poltrona em frente a dela. ― Adoro ver a carinha delas, imaginando que eu pensei que elas soltaram um pum.

― Isso é cruel! –Retrucou, porém o acompanhou em mais uma gargalhada. O clima entre eles era tão leve. Sentiria falta dele quando fosse embora, certamente.

― Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu gosto disso, o que eu posso fazer? –Rabiscou algo na prancheta e a colocou numa mesinha ao lado, discretamente. ― Bem, eu soube que você tem novidades.

Sakura encarou o par de grandes olhos azuis à sua frente e suspirou. Aqueles olhos a lembravam tanto de seu melhor amigo, Naruto... Apesar da cor ser igual, aquela era a única semelhança entre eles. Ao contrário do Uzumaki, que tinha a pele bronzeada e alguns músculos espalhados pelo corpo, Malcolm tinha a pele extremamente pálida e era muito alto, esbelto. O humor de Naruto era leve, de forma que chegava a ser escandaloso, enquanto o amigo "gringo" era mais reservado; eram mais próximos agora, o que tornava as brincadeiras e o humor dele um pouco mais "abertos", mas no geral, ele era mais sério.

― Sim... Eu tenho. –Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, verbalizando a notícia pela terceira vez naquele dia. ― Estou indo embora. Voltarei para a minha Vila natal.

― Oh. Então era mesmo verdade. –Mal ergueu as sobrancelhas. ― Sei que a Akemi não gosta mais de mim, apenas de você... –Fez beicinho, demonstrando chateação. ― Mas quando ela se aproximou hoje e me contou, pedindo para tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia, eu achei que fosse uma fofoca.

― Não! Ela jamais iria mentir, seu bobo. –Sakura riu, pensando nos conselhos que daria para a amiga mais tarde. Akemi era apaixonada por Mal desde que ela se lembrava e quando o rapaz decidiu tentar conquistar a Haruno, a moça se afastou dele, causando estranhamento.

A lembrança do fatídico episódio voltou à mente de Sakura, fazendo-a ampliar o sorriso. Menos de um mês havia se passado desde que ela pusera os pés em Haru no Kuni e de imediato, Akemi a adotara como melhor amiga. A relação das duas era parecida com a amizade mantida com Hana. No início, houve uma certa resistência da parte de Sakura, mas ela logo relaxou, se permitindo gostar de outra pessoa outra vez.

Em uma atividade proposta, grupos foram formados e dentre eles, duplas foram divididas, deixando as amigas separadas, mas ainda assim, próximas uma da outra. Os três se conheciam, mas Malcolm havia trocado poucas palavras com a Haruno; ele se portava com timidez, mas naquele dia, resolveu abrir seu coração, revelando a atração que sentia pela rósea. Embasbacada com o que escutara, Sakura não demonstrou reação negativa à abordagem, o que deu falsas esperanças ao rapaz.

Deu-se aí várias tentativas de aproximação e conquista, com direito a presentes e flores, o que deixava Akemi magoada. A moça se afastou de ambos, mas após uma conversa franca promovida entre as duas, tudo foi resolvido. Sakura também esclareceu seus sentimentos para o rapaz, deixando evidente que havia alguém especial em sua vida, o que ele aceitou de pronto. Apesar disso, a "amizade" entre a jovem e Mal desandou, enquanto a relação deles se tornava mais próxima, agora sem o empecilho de quaisquer intenções românticas.

Malcolm viera para Haru no Kuni com o mesmo objetivo que Sakura: estudar, ampliar seus conhecimentos. O rapaz era psicólogo, nascido em outro continente e tinha dificuldades em falar o idioma local; Sakura conhecia o básico do idioma dele e ansiava por acrescentar mais conhecimentos em sua bagagem e com isso, ambos tiveram a mesma ideia: ela o ajudaria a falar japonês e ele a ensinaria inglês. Em poucos meses, os progressos foram notados, o que os orgulhava.

Após criar mais intimidade com Mal, a Haruno decidiu fazer terapia com ele; inicialmente, era algo experimental, mas ela notou resultados satisfatórios e prosseguiu com a terapia. Voltando ao presente, Sakura piscou, se esforçando para se lembrar sobre o que estavam falando. Aproveitou o assunto inacabado para reverter os papeis, agora já não eram mais paciente e psicólogo, eram conselheira e amigo.

― Escute, Mal. Eu sei que você é meu terapeuta, mas vou lhe dar um conselho. –Ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que desafiando-o a impedi-la. ― Se reaproxime da Akemi. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e pode ser mais que sua amiga. Vai por mim.

― Ora, ora, dona Haruno. –A surpresa era evidente em seu semblante, mas o homem logo se recuperou, mostrando um autocontrole invejável. ― Vou pensar nisso, mas antes... Já que estamos falando de relações, por que você não me fala um pouco daquele cara misterioso? Estamos fazendo essa terapia há meses e você não disse muita coisa sobre _ele_.

Aquele assunto viria à tona novamente, ela sabia. Mas Mal estava usando isso para torturá-la no dia da sua partida? Talvez ele estivesse certo em dizer que aquela era a única "pendência" que faltava resolver. Já tinham falado sobre _ele_ algumas vezes, mas nada muito profundo, apenas algumas menções à pessoa, porém, sem citar seu nome. Não era por ter raiva de Kakashi, muito longe disso. Era por ainda amá-lo, mesmo após tanto tempo e tamanha distância.

― A história é longa, mas vou resumir um pouco da nossa relação. Logo o meu horário termina e eu ainda preciso arrumar as malas.

Sakura narrou como Kakashi surgiu em sua vida, o modo que ele se portava – sempre protetor –, como a relação foi mudando no decorrer dos anos e como tudo acabou, após a decepção tida com Sasuke. Relatou como se reaproximaram, como se relacionaram em Suna, os fatos que se sucederam e por fim, a decisão de partir. Introduziu tudo de forma resumida, mas que fizesse sentido para o terapeuta. Mal ficou calado, sem interrompê-la, como sempre; absorvia cada informação como só ele era capaz e após uma longa pausa, resolveu questionar:

― Você ainda o ama?

― Sim... Eu admito. –Suspirando, Sakura baixou os olhos para os pés. Temia o que Mal pudesse dizer.

― Sakura, você sabe... antes de ser seu terapeuta, eu sou seu amigo e por isso, farei uma análise pessoal da situação. Tudo bem? –Após vê-la anuir, ele continuou: ― Esse Kakashi é mesmo especial em sua vida, isso é inegável. Esteve presente em boa parte da sua jornada, praticamente a viu crescer e a ajudou em diversos momentos. Mas ele errou em algo: tentar evitar a todo custo que você sofresse não foi uma atitude muito inteligente e você só se machucou ainda mais, como quando o Sasuke tentou matá-la.

Aquele já era um assunto "batido" entre eles e depois de algum tempo, Sakura percebeu que, além da perda do pai e do bebê, aquele tinha sido um dos acontecimentos mais traumatizantes de sua vida. Tudo começou a adquirir proporções alarmantes após a batalha que teve contra o Uchiha. Ao identificar o maior bloqueio que Sakura trazia, Mal trabalhou a questão diariamente, fazendo-a superar as experiências emocionais desagradáveis. Ela não se sentia cem por cento, mas poderia dizer com convicção que finalmente se sentia completa. Pedaços de sua alma foram arrancados nos fatídicos episódios e com muita dedicação, eles puderam ser remendados.

― Bom, eu acredito que inicialmente, a relação que vocês vivenciaram se deveu a uma certa carência, vinda de ambas as partes. Mas as influências externas e internas resolveram agir, aproximando-os ainda mais e com a convivência, vocês aprenderam a se gostar, realmente. Não digo que já partir para o "morar junto" tenha sido certo, por mais que tenha sido uma consequência da missão; um relacionamento deve ser construído lentamente, cada qual respeitando o espaço um do outro, mas a situação em si os fez enxergar coisas que estavam ocultas, principalmente pela distância que você impôs, na época do seu recolhimento físico e espiritual.

Emocionada com uma análise tão sincera e perfeita, Sakura anuiu novamente, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar. Ele a compreendia e não a julgava, era tão bom poder contar com isso.

― Apesar desses fatores, a relação progrediu, se firmou e vocês conseguiram tirar algo de verdadeiro da situação que lhes foi imposta. E você ainda o ama, apesar da distância e do tempo que estão longe. –Suspirou, chamando a atenção de Sakura. ― O que nos resta saber é se ele a ama também, afinal, ele nunca se declarou, não é?

― Não. Mas isso estava sempre implícito em seus gestos, em suas ações. Quer dizer, eu acho. –A confiança no que dizia se abalou, deixando-a tensa.

― Resta a você descobrir, Sakura. –Ele tinha certeza de que havia algo ali, um forte sentimento e este era mútuo, mas não poderia dar falsas esperanças à amiga, nem desencorajá-la, por isso acrescentou: ― Só não se esqueça: não comandamos as vontades dos outros, não controlamos o destino, mas se acreditamos em algo, este algo há de se realizar.

― Eu já tinha tomado uma decisão, mas depois de externar o que eu sentia, ela se tornou ainda mais clara, Mal. Eu vou atrás da minha felicidade! Mesmo que eu me decepcione, farei o possível para seguir adiante, afinal, não há tristeza que dure para sempre. Não há felicidade eterna também, mas com desenvoltura, driblamos os maus momentos. –Sorriu amplamente, lembrando-se de algo importante. ― Sabe, meu pai sempre dizia: "São nos desertos que a gente cresce!". Essa frase nunca fez tanto sentido.

― Oh, isso é simplesmente fantástico. Podemos resumir a sua vida com essa frase, minha cara. –Animou-se, vendo o semblante iluminado da Haruno.

― Sim. O deserto não se aplica somente à Suna, onde eu cresci e amadureci absurdamente, mas aos desertos sentimentais, às amarguras. –Fez beicinho, pensando em algo que queria compartilhar com Mal. ― Eu estive pensando... Quem escreve a minha história gosta de me ver sofrer. São tantos desafios, tantas dores e tantas quedas! Mas penso também que os fatos se sucederam para que eu me transformasse, como se fosse uma metamorfose, entende?

― É claro, minha querida! –Mal anuiu, ponderando as palavras da rósea por um momento. ― Você era uma lagarta tentando alcançar a folha ideal para a sua transformação, mas sempre encontrava algum obstáculo, ora uma folha estragada, ora uma folha já ocupada... Em Suna você encontrou a sua folha ideal, construiu o seu casulo e aqui, em Haru no Kuni você metamorfoseou. –Uniu metáforas e realidade, arrancando lágrimas discretas da amiga. ― Então, Sakura... Alce voo para longe, para o jardim em que há as mais belas flores, para a origem da sua peregrinação. Lá, o ciclo irá recomeçar.

― Oh, Mal! –Extremamente emocionada, Sakura "voou" para seu colo, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um abraço esmagador. ― Eu lhe devo tanto! Você é um amigo e terapeuta maravilhoso! Eu... amo você! –Tascou um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz, deixando-o corado.

― Eu também a amo, Sakura. Você foi, é e sempre será especial para mim. Sentirei saudades de ti, mas prometo visitá-la assim que puder. –Prometeu, depositando um beijo na testa da Haruno.

― Vá mesmo. Deixarei o endereço na minha ficha. –Apontou em direção à prancheta.

― Infelizmente, eu vou pedir para que você se apresse, pois já estourei o limite da sessão. –Viu Sakura corar brevemente e sair de seu colo. Ela assinou a folha na prancheta e rabiscou o endereço de seu apartamento em Konoha. ― Não poderei despedir-me dignamente, mas desejo a você uma excelente viagem e um recomeço memorável.

― Muito obrigada, Mal. Eu não sei como agradecer por tudo o que você fez. Só posso desejar que você seja muito feliz, em todos os aspectos. –Abraçaram-se demoradamente, logo tendo de se separar, pois o interfone tocou, anunciando a chegada do próximo paciente.

―X―

O aroma de comidas típicas incensava pelo ar, agitando seu estômago vazio. Os pontos brilhantes das luminárias e lanternas criavam um cenário mágico, de modo que ela teve que parar a caminhada, a fim de observar a agitação no centro da Vila. Aparentemente, uma festa acontecia e era das grandes! Não, aquilo não estava preparado para ela... Jamais imaginaria que fosse. Pelos comentários que tinha escutado, um novo Hokage seria apresentado naquela noite. Tsunade havia feito aquilo de propósito? Coincidir o grande evento com a sua chegada? Só perguntando para saber, mas antes, faria um rápido lanche, pois a fome se tornava mais intensa.

Se dirigiu a uma barraca próxima e comprou os bolinhos revestidos com xarope de que tanto gostava. Degustou-os enquanto retomava seu caminho em direção à Torre Hokage, sem encontrar seus amigos durante o trajeto. Estranhou, pois nem mesmo os conhecidos da época em que eram gennins foram avistados. Onde eles estariam? Tensa e desconfiada, apertou o passo e rapidamente chegou ao gabinete da Godaime. Teria se perdido e encontrado uma outra Vila pelo caminho? Não, isso era impossível! Conhecia muito bem a sua terra natal.

Ofegante, bateu à porta e sorriu amplamente ao escutar o costumeiro "entre" de sua Shishou. Ao abrir a porta, não suprimiu um grito surpreso. Havia uma enorme faixa presa à parede, atrás de Tsunade e nela estava escrito em letras garrafais: "Bem-vinda de volta!" e todos os seus amigos estavam presentes, deixando-a emocionada. Olhando à sua volta, Sakura pôde constatar que nem todos os que lhe eram importantes estavam ali. Faltava Ino, Konohamaru... e Kakashi.

Mal teve tempo de constatar o fato, pois Naruto veio correndo em sua direção, abraçando-a com demasiada força, deixando-a sem ar. A seguir, os gritos de felicidade e cumprimentos ressoaram na pequena sala, fazendo-a se sentir mais que acolhida. Recebeu abraços de quase todos e em meio a uma pequena algazarra, contou algumas de suas novidades. Todos vestiam kimonos, trajes tradicionais – diferentemente de outras épocas, em que as roupas era mais "ocidentais" – e esbanjavam elegância, mas dentre eles, a vestimenta do Uzumaki se destacava. Seria por conta da tão esperada nomeação à Hokage?

O momento de boas-vindas não demorou muito, pois todos estavam ansiosos para comer e aproveitar o evento de logo mais. Prometeram que logo se veriam, mas Hinata, em especial, prometeu procurá-la depois, a fim de conversarem com mais calma. Havia tanto a ser dito...

Estando finalmente a sós com a pupila, Tsunade finalmente a abraçou demoradamente. Aparentemente, a Hokage estava emocionada com o seu retorno, pois fungava audivelmente. Apesar de sempre fazerem chamadas de vídeo, nada se comparava a estarem frente a frente, compartilhando de um abraço. A estima que a Godaime tinha por Sakura era inexplicavelmente intensa, mas nada que as deixasse constrangidas.

― Finalmente você chegou! –Exclamou, desfazendo o abraço.

― A viagem atrasou um pouco, Shishou. O último trem que peguei teve problemas num dos eixos e tivemos que ser realocados para outra locomotiva. –Explicou, notando a preocupação nos olhos da mulher mais velha.

― Ainda bem que perceberam o problema e agiram rapidamente. Não suportaria se algo lhe acontecesse. –Confessou, voltando a se sentar à mesa. ― Fico feliz que você esteja bem, mas também que tenha chegado antes do grande evento da noite.

Sem saber o que dizer, Sakura se manteve quieta e apenas assentiu. Estava zonza por conta da viagem e a recepção tão calorosa deixou-a um pouco atrapalhada. Queria ver Ino, ficar a par das novidades, mas também queria agir, correr atrás do tempo perdido... Notando a ameaça de uma crise de ansiedade, respirou fundo e exalou devagar, ordenando os pensamentos. Um passo de cada vez. Fora isso o que aprendera com Mal e este era um momento para aplicar tudo o que absorvera.

― Eu estou ansiosa para saber coisas que você não me contava nas chamadas de vídeo, mas ainda preciso me arrumar e preparar-me para a cerimônia de posse do novo Hokage, por isso, você está dispensada. –Anunciou, pegando um maço de folhas de uma das gavetas. ― Espero que apesar do cansaço da viagem, você venha festejar conosco.

― Eu virei. Até mais, Shishou. –Fez uma reverência curta, acrescentando a seguir: ― O Naruto-kun deve estar tão feliz! A realização de um sonho é algo memorável.

― Mas ele... Oh! Deve estar mesmo, querida. –Tsunade interrompeu-se, completando a frase com um largo sorriso. ― Até mais tarde.

Após tanto tempo sem ser e sem sentir-se uma kunoichi, Sakura arriscou seguir para casa pelos telhados alheios, notando que estava mesmo precisando praticar; apesar de não ter caído, sentiu dificuldade de saltar em alguns momentos. Logo chegou ao prédio em que morava e subiu rapidamente para o andar em que ficava seu apartamento. Usou a cópia da chave que lhe pertencia e estranhou que a Yamanaka não estivesse lá. Ino havia se mudado? Sempre que podia, conversava com a amiga por mensagens, apesar da correria da vida de ambas. Depois de se reconciliar com o pai, a loira decidiu ceder à vontade dele e trabalhar no Centro de Inteligência e Investigação de Konoha.

Andou pelos cômodos, percebendo que tudo fora limpo e arrumado recentemente, além da geladeira estar abastecida, bem como os armários. Desejando tomar um banho restaurador, seguiu em direção à suíte e espantou-se com um enorme embrulho em cima da cama. Ao lado do pacote havia um envelope, o qual Sakura prontamente abriu, curiosa. Constatou que era um cartão assinado por Ino e riu, animada com o que leu. Rasgou o embrulho e sentiu os olhos marejarem ao descobrir um lindo kimono em seu interior.

A peça era linda. O tecido era de excelente qualidade, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a cor. O tom de vermelho era fascinante, um pouco mais escuro do que ela era acostumada a usar, mas havia pequenas estampas em preto e dourado, o que "quebrava" um pouco do vermelho. O traje estava incompleto, mas nem por isso deixava de tê-la agradado. Com os olhos brilhando, Sakura pôs a roupa contra o corpo, como que abraçando-a e murmurou agradecimentos à amiga.

Queria poder curtir um pouco mais o presente que lhe fora dado, mas precisava se arrumar, ou perderia a posse de seu grande amigo, que enfim, realizaria o seu sonho. Tomou banho e se arrumou, optando por calçar um par de Zori, ao invés de um par de Geta. Caprichou nos cabelos, secando-os e modelando-os com uma pomada, o que manteria as ondas criadas neles até o final da noite. Na maquiagem, optou por algo mais discreto, já que o kimono chamaria muita atenção. Perfumou-se, apressada e correu até a porta. Ao abri-la, exclamou, surpresa:

― Kakashi!

* * *

Bem... Vamos lá! ^^ Como vocês puderam ver, eu relembrei algumas coisas lá do início da fic e se eu não esquecer de nenhum detalhe (se eu esquecer, por favor, me deem um toque), todas as pontinhas serão fechadas no próximo capítulo. Ele será a continuação deste, ou seja, não conta como um "novo" capítulo. Apenas à título de curiosidade, oficialmente, a fanfic tem/terá 39 capítulos. Não conto como numeração de capítulo o prólogo e o epílogo. O site contabiliza todos os capítulos (eu não, como expliquei aí atrás) e tem números antes dos títulos, o que causa essa confusão (odeio isso de números antes do título, sério). Postarei a próxima parte amanhã (com fé no Pai :P), o epílogo (no próximo fds, com fé no Pai² :P) e um pouco depois dele, farei uma one-shot spin-off. Será meio que um epílogo do epílogo, hahaha'. Vou explicar melhor em breve.

Enfim, quem é novo por aqui, seja muito bem-vindo! Quem é antigo e permanece, muito obrigada, vocês deixam meu coração quentinho (s2) e quem ainda não apareceu, apareça, por favor. Eu sou gente boa, prometo! Digo isso porque a fic atingiu 37 acompanhamentos e eu não conheço a maioria de vocês, não tenham medo de comentar, sério. Ainda temos um tempo para eu reavaliar algo que vocês queiram criticar, elogiar, enfim... ;). P.S: Ninguém é obrigado a nada, ninguém é obrigado a comentar, mas seria legal ter um feedback.

Até amanhã, se tudo der certo. :*


	42. Inalcançável? - Parte II

Hello!

Estou de volta com a segunda parte do capítulo.

Espero que vocês gostem, pois tenho algumas surpresas S2.

Por ser continuação, não há frase de introdução, nem a imagem de capítulo.

* * *

Sakura não pôde conter a onda de emoção que a invadiu ao vê-lo. As mãos começarem a tremer e o coração se agitou no peito, ressoando em seus ouvidos. Por Kami, ela temia que ele escutasse o alvoroço que acontecia em seu interior, por isso, para encontrar forças, agarrou a maçaneta com um pouco mais de vigor. Temia quebrar o objeto com seu poder sobre-humano, por isso se esforçou para retomar o controle de si.

― Quer dizer... Olá, Kakashi. –Cumprimentou-o, sentindo o sangue subir ao rosto rapidamente. A reação tão violenta a assustou, de modo que suas certezas não se abalaram: ela realmente amava aquele homem.

Ele trajava um kimono simples, na cor cinza. O tecido tinha um tom um pouco mais escuro que seus cabelos, contrastando de forma harmoniosa. Ele não havia abandonado a companheira de sempre, sua máscara, afinal, sabia que ele era adepto de "velhos hábitos" e aquele não mudaria nunca. Estava sem o hitaiate, deixando o Sharingan parcialmente exposto, já que uma mecha de cabelos insistia em cobri-lo.

― Olá, Sakura. Como você está? –Perguntou, parecendo sorrir.

― Estou bem, obrigada. E você? –Questionou polidamente, dando espaço para que ele entrasse no apartamento.

― Estou melhor agora. –Simples e direto, admitiu, causando um ligeiro arrepio na coluna de Sakura. Ele entrou, esbarrando de leve nela, propositalmente ou não, ela não poderia saber.

Quanta saudade não sentira daquela voz? E daquele perfume, que ativou memórias que pensava já terem sido esquecidas? Ansiosa, Sakura fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá, indicando para que ele se sentasse na poltrona à sua frente. Ignorando seu gesto, Kakashi manteve-se de pé, olhando-a com uma expressão indecifrável, não somente pelo uso da máscara. Ela sempre buscava os olhos do Hatake, a fim de ler o que podia, mas agora... Ela não enxergava absolutamente nada. O que estava acontecendo? Ele parecia autoconfiante, demonstrava ter certeza de alguma coisa, mas o quê?

― Você fez boa viagem? –Indagou, parecendo legitimamente interessado.

― Sim, apesar de um pequeno susto. –Ela não pretendia entrar em detalhes, não quando estava confusa com toda aquela situação. Planejava procurá-lo, resolver as questões que tinham pendentes, mas não o faria de imediato, esperaria ao menos a festividade passar. Mas se ele a procurou, é porque queria algo e talvez, esse algo não fosse tão bom...?! ― Olha, Kakashi... Eu não estou entendendo...

― Relaxe, Sakura. Eu não vim aqui brigar com você, xingá-la, ou nada do tipo. –Riu de leve, ainda mostrando-se confiante. ― Na verdade, eu fui incumbido de buscá-la para o evento. E então, você irá me acompanhar?

― Eu... –Mas... Que diabos era aquilo? Tsunade estava de brincadeira? Como ela exigia de Kakashi uma coisa daquelas? ― Certo, eu o acompanho, mas antes... Será que nós poderíamos conversar?

― É claro. –Kakashi enfim se sentou, deixando-a momentaneamente relaxada. ― Precisamos mesmo esclarecer muitas coisas.

Tensa com o tom de voz usado pelo Hatake, Sakura aprumou os ombros, preparando-se para a difícil conversa. A autoconfiança trabalhada no último ano ameaçou ruir, mas com determinação, ela a sustentou. Não tinha muitas notícias dele, pois tanto Tsunade, quanto Ino, optavam por abordar outros assuntos; deixavam o jounin esquecido, literalmente. Ela não sabia se ele estava namorando alguém, ou até pior, tinha se casado. Estava no escuro, sem saber o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Suspirando, rememorou o que havia treinado tantas vezes para dizer-lhe e tomando fôlego, começou:

― Bem, eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito por ter partido de forma tão abrupta. Eu estava me sentindo tão sufocada, estressada e sem chão, que agarrei a oportunidade de sair daqui e investir em outras coisas com unhas e dentes. –Molhou o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e alisou uma mecha de cabelos nervosamente. ― Sei que agi de forma quase egoísta, mas eu precisava, enfim, fazer algo por mim mesma. E foi o que eu fiz. Eu consegui progressos, tanto na minha vida pessoal, quanto na profissional. Foi uma das melhores experiências que tive.

― Eu compreendo, Sakura. –Admitiu ele, olhando-a com intensidade. ― Demorei a entender os seus motivos, mas quando o fiz, percebi a grandiosidade de suas ações. Você não estava sendo egoísta, muito pelo contrário. Mesmo usando o argumento de que queria se redescobrir, você não deixou de pensar nos outros.

Sakura manteve-se quieta, mas internamente, a agitação estava feita. A pulsação voltou a acelerar e a respiração ficou suspensa, como se ao fazer qualquer movimento para respirar, aquela cena se dissipasse e tudo não passasse de um devaneio seu.

― Eu estava magoado naquele dia. Os acontecimentos de Suna ainda estavam frescos em minha memória e vê-la partir daquela forma, na surdina da noite, fez a mágoa redobrar. É por isso que eu quero me desculpar; fui rude sem necessidade e não a apoiei como deveria. –Explicou-se, curvando o corpo para a frente, de forma que pudesse ficar mais próximo dela.

― Ora, Kakashi. Eu... Acredito que não há nada para ser desculpado. Cada um de nós tem uma forma de reagir às notícias, aos problemas. E você não escondeu como se sentiu, pois percebi sua sinceridade. –Admitiu, mesmo que a lembrança trouxesse uma pontada de dor em seu peito. Tê-lo ali tão pertinho causava-lhe uma sensação de calma, de paz... bem como os tempos de outrora.

― De qualquer forma, eu peço desculpas. Devo ter deixado uma má impressão em você e uma certa mágoa também. –Buscou os olhos verdes, como que para reforçar a intensidade daquela declaração. ― A carta que você deixou agiu como um balde de gelo na minha raiva. Aquele simples papel fez com que verdades fossem escancaradas e a partir dela, tomei coragem para sair da minha própria inércia, suas palavras – de certa forma duras –, me motivaram.

Chocada com a revelação, Sakura manteve-se muda, apenas sustentando o olhar dele, mas com os nervos em frangalhos. De repente, tudo foi esquecido: o evento de posse do novo Hokage, a agitação no peito, o leve tremor nas mãos... Tudo o que importava naquele instante era o que o jounin de cabelos prateados tinha para lhe dizer.

― Eu poderia fazer um resumo de tudo o que aconteceu nesse tempo em que você esteve longe, mas não quero fazê-la perder tempo, ou pior, se entediar. –Riu de leve, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo. ― Antes de seguirmos para o evento, eu queria saber se você me acompanha até um lugar. Será rápido, eu garanto.

― Eu não sei se podemos... A posse não será em alguns minutos? –A questão veio apenas para que ela não dissesse "sim" logo de cara.

― Não... Acredito que ainda demorará cerca de uma hora. –Afirmou categoricamente, não dando espaço para questionamentos.

― Bom, se é assim, então vamos. –Levantou-se, sendo precedida por ele. Aproximou-se da porta, tencionando abri-la, mas foi impedida.

Aquele era o primeiro toque que compartilhavam após tanto tempo, mas nem por isso, deixou de causar um alvoroço interno em Sakura. A pele se aqueceu instantaneamente e isso porque ele apenas segurou a mão que retinha a maçaneta.

― Nós não vamos caminhando. Assim perderemos muito tempo. –Informou, afastando a mão da dela e pousando-a em sua cintura fina. Ela reconheceu a kunai na outra mão do Hatake e arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o que ele pretendia fazer. Notando o espanto nos olhos verdes, Kakashi assegurou: ― Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

Confiando na palavra dele, Sakura respirou fundo e apagou a única lâmpada acesa do apartamento. Bastou a escuridão surgir para que ela sentisse o corpo ser impulsionado, sensação já conhecida por conta da viagem feita com Naruto, quando retornara de Suna. Em instantes estavam num lugar mal iluminado, mas nem por isso, menos aconchegante. Os sons dos animais com hábitos noturnos chegaram aos seus ouvidos e um forte ofego também, denunciando o cansaço do jounin.

― Você está bem? –Perguntou, os olhos buscando-o em meio à penumbra. Apesar da semiescuridão, seus olhos começavam a se adaptar, vislumbrando a silhueta masculina.

― Sim. Só não achei que a distância fosse tão longa. –Sussurrou, deixando-a genuinamente preocupada.

― Você tem certeza? Há algo que eu possa fazer? –Questionou, solícita.

― Não se preocupe, eu ingeri algumas pílulas do soldado antes, por precaução. –Confessou, parecendo sem jeito com tantas perguntas. ― Já estou melhor.

― Certo. Se você diz. –Afastou-se ligeiramente, dando-lhe espaço e buscando reconhecer o lugar em que estavam. ― Onde estamos?

― Na ala Oeste da Vila. Num reduto do Konohamaru, para ser mais exato.

― Oh! –Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Muita coisa havia acontecido após a sua partida, de fato. Olhou ao redor e notou que estavam numa espécie de casa, uma casa da árvore, mais especificamente, pois via a sombra de outras árvores ao longe.

O lugar estava bem arrumado. A decoração fora feita com alguns tecidos espalhados pela estrutura, de forma que pareciam cortinas, harmonizando o ambiente; pufes foram distribuídos de forma aleatória, próximos a um sofá antigo muito charmoso. Perto dele estava uma mesinha, que comportava duas velas acesas em um candelabro e uma garrafa, junto a duas taças. Havia algumas velas perfumadas espalhadas pelo local, o que era impossível não ser notado. O cenário ideal para a sedução. Ao se dar conta daquilo, Sakura sentiu um arrepio de excitação dominar o seu corpo.

― Kakashi, você... –A frase se perdeu assim que ele a tocou novamente, segurando sua mão e virando-a para que pudesse olhá-lo de frente.

― Vamos nos sentar um pouco, sim? –Sugeriu, puxando-a pela mão. Sentaram-se frente a frente no sofá, tão próximos que suas pernas se tocavam de leve, causando uma gostosa sensação de calor.

A janela estava aberta, permitindo a entrada da fresca brisa outonal, além da possibilidade de observarem a tênue iluminação da lua, sendo acompanhada pela luz artificial das velas. O clima era mágico, propício para o encontro do casal. Era como se a natureza conspirasse a favor daquele momento, daquela conversa que estava por vir. Sakura estava fascinada, tanto pela situação em si, quanto pelo lugar... Mas certamente, o Hatake era quem a embevecia.

― Eu sei que precisamos conversar sobre muitas coisas ainda, temos de cicatrizar as feridas que restam, mas eu a trouxe aqui porque queria dizer algo. –Fez uma pausa, aumentando o mistério que o cercava. ― Por mais que tentasse, em todos esses meses, eu não consegui esquecê-la. Pode soar estranho para você, mas é o que eu sinto.

Sakura não deixava de surpreender com o jounin. Ele estava mais aberto, mais falante. O que teria acontecido no tempo em que estiveram separados? Quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dele? Sentindo os lábios subitamente secos, ela os umedeceu com a ponta da língua, enquanto percebia o aperto em sua mão se tornar um pouco mais forte, denunciando a tensão que ele sentia.

― Devo confessar que você se manteve presente em meus pensamentos também, Kakashi. –De súbito, as palavras tomaram forma e literalmente, escapuliram de sua boca. Constrangida, Sakura desviou o olhar, mas logo o ergueu novamente, agindo como Mal a instruíra. ― Eu ainda amo você. Muito. –Não adiantava esconder aquele fato e inteligente como era, Kakashi já deveria ter percebido... E sabia que ela dizia a verdade.

― Posso estar pedindo muito, mas... –Ele parou abruptamente, como se estivesse escolhendo melhor as palavras. ― Eu peço que você dê uma segunda chance para mim. Para nós.

Aquilo era o que ela diria. Tinha necessidade de expor o que levava no peito, na mente. Planejava procurá-lo e propor-lhe algo parecido. Com o amadurecimento que adquirira, viera a real percepção das coisas. Agora ela enxergava toda a situação com mais clareza e uma de suas descobertas era que desejava recomeçar. Com Kakashi.

― Antes de dar a minha resposta, eu quero que você saiba de algo. –Estudou-o, notando que ele havia retesado o maxilar, um gesto óbvio de tensão. ― Nesse meio tempo, eu me propus a fazer terapia e posso dizer que finalmente, superei meus traumas, meus medos. Não esquecerei tudo o que passei, mas ao invés de cair na autopiedade ou autodepreciação, usarei essas experiências como degraus; subirei cada dia mais alto, pois estou em busca da minha felicidade e sei que sou merecedora dela.

Kakashi não disse nada, apenas manteve a firmeza no olhar. Aparentemente, a autoconfiança apresentada por ele minutos atrás estava parcialmente abalada. Sakura imaginava como ele se sentia, era o famoso "pisando em ovos"; a agonia de não saber o que esperar do outro, o medo de machucar, de ser machucado. Não prolongando a angústia do jounin, ela suspirou, decidindo expor um pouco de sua alma.

― Quando fui embora, prometi a mim mesma que só retornaria quando estivesse curada dos meus traumas. Que só estaria satisfeita quando boa parte das minhas cicatrizes tivessem sido fechadas e obviamente, eu me sentisse completa. Até lhe disse isso. Enfim, eu consegui o que buscava e sinto que estou preparada para recomeçar a minha vida. –Suspirou outra vez, sentindo os olhos arderem, pois estava contendo a emoção que ameaçava escapar deles. ― Ao seu lado.

Ela viu nos olhos bicolores dele um brilho inconfundível. Aquele era o mesmo brilho que anteriormente lhe dera a certeza de que o que sentia era recíproco. Pelo menos até tudo ter ruído, virado do avesso e tê-los afastado. Agora era o momento das esperanças ressurgirem, do amor renascer, reconstruir-se. Dessa vez, tudo seria diferente, mas sem perder a sua intensidade.

― Sabe, eu também busquei ajuda profissional. Com muito custo, admito. Mas isso me ajudou a esclarecer várias questões. –Confessou ele, agora acariciando a mão de Sakura que ainda estava entre as suas. ― Você é muito importante para mim. Eu não suportaria perdê-la novamente.

Sakura sabia que aquela era a forma dele de dizer que também a amava, que queria o mesmo que ela ambicionava e que faria o possível para que desse certo. Desconfiava que era demais esperar um "eu amo você" vindo dele, mas se a questão fosse bem trabalhada, quem sabe aquilo não mudava de figura? Entendia que ele hesitava em dizer, afinal, Kakashi sempre fora mais calado, retraído até... O que importava era que ele demonstrasse, fosse nos pequenos ou nos grandes gestos.

― Você não vai me perder. Não pretendo mais ir a lugar algum... Pelo menos, não sozinha. –Riu, sendo acompanhada por ele.

De repente, o clima leve e descontraído criado por seu comentário se dissipou, deixando em seu lugar a tensão sexual instalada entre eles assim que se viram, que porém, fora deixada de lado. Os olhos de Kakashi rapidamente baixaram, focando os lábios cheios de Sakura. Ela percebeu e mordeu o lábio inferior, institivamente. Para disfarçar o ligeiro constrangimento, ela puxou a mão que mantinha entre as do Hatake e aprontou para a garrafa na mesinha.

― Há algo naquela garrafa, ou ela está aqui só de enfeite? –Perguntou, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

― Bem... A Moegi preparou esse lugar, acredito que ali seja vinho de verdade. –Revelou enquanto coçava a nuca, num sinal de embaraço.

― Oh! Então vamos abri-la. Precisamos comemorar o nosso entendimento.

Kakashi prontamente fez o que fora sugerido e a serviu. Sakura sentiu o aroma do vinho e aprovando-o, degustou o líquido escarlate. Moegi fizera uma boa escolha! Teria de agradecê-la. E a Konohamaru também. Só de pensar no seu querido "Kono-kun", sentiu um aperto no peito; durante seu tempo fora, ela não deixara de pensar nele, nem em como haviam discutido no dia de sua partida. Precisavam se acertar e ela o procuraria o quanto antes.

Percebendo a repentina introspecção da rósea, Kakashi pousou a própria taça de vinho na mesinha, pegando a de Sakura e colocando-a lá também. A ação devolveu a atenção dela, que teve um leve sobressalto ao rever o rosto do Hatake sem a máscara. Ele era tão lindo! Tão querido... Ela o amava tanto! Como que lendo seus pensamentos, ele sorriu, revelando a ela um de seus melhores sorrisos. Sakura sentiu como se estivesse derretendo com o magnetismo daquele homem e sorriu de volta, zonza, mas não era por conta do álcool ingerido.

Naturalmente, ele se aproximou e pousou uma mão na nuca da Haruno, levando-a para mais perto dele. Seus lábios se encostaram devagar, se redescobrindo, sentindo as vibrações quentes e frias se mesclando, criando uma onda de desejo em ambos. Ela tomou a iniciativa, abrindo um pouco mais a boca e roçando os lábios dele com a ponta da língua. A partir daí, a ânsia, a saudade e a paixão comandaram o beijo, deixando-os perdidos um no outro.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, beijavam-se ora lento, ora rápido, sentindo prazer em apreciar um ao outro, evocar o sabor de seus lábios. A boca de Kakashi traçou uma linha invisível da nuca ao colo de Sakura, arrancando suspiros e leves gemidos da mulher. Ele queria senti-la, tocá-la, relembrar suas formas... Mas temia avançar, pois poderia estragar o frágil laço que acabaram de construir.

As mãos de Sakura envolveram o pescoço de Kakashi, empurrando-o delicadamente mais para baixo, dando a permissão que ele buscava. Com vagar, ele baixou as mangas do kimono expondo os seios altos e cheios, livres de qualquer sutiã. Eles saltaram, como que clamando para serem tocados, beijados. Cedendo ao desejo, ele baixou os lábios e acariciou de leve primeiro um seio, depois o outro, sentindo a textura e o sabor da pele com a ponta da língua.

Kakashi sentia o corpo de Sakura quente, ardendo com o mesmo desejo que ele sentia, e a simples percepção disso deixou-o ainda mais excitado. Fez com que Sakura se deitasse na superfície macia do sofá e enquanto abaixava ainda mais o kimono, escutou-a chamar seu nome. O som veio baixo, como se ela estivesse despertando de um sono profundo, instigando-o a fazê-la chamá-lo mais alto. Gritar o seu nome enquanto a levava ao ápice de prazer.

Quando voltaria a tomar um dos seios em sua boca, ela o impediu e estranhando o comportamento, buscou os olhos verdes, a fim de obter respostas. Ela apontou com a cabeça em direção à janela e acrescentou:

― Há alguém lá fora.

― Oe, Kakashi! –Uma voz forte chamou, despertando-o de seu transe.

― Pakkun! –Ele respondeu simplesmente, odiando o ninken internamente.

― Está na hora! Aliás, passou da hora.

― Oh, diabos. –Resmungou baixinho, de forma que apenas Sakura escutasse. Ela deu um riso baixo, deixando-o menos irritado. ― Já estou indo. Está tudo preparado?

― Tudo certo! –Assegurou o pug. ― Até lá! –Despediu-se, sumindo rapidamente.

― Okay, okay. Vamos lá. –Sakura murmurou, soerguendo o corpo.

― Eu sinto muito. –Desculpou-se Kakashi, saindo de vez de cima dela. ― Não queria que fossemos interrompidos.

― Acontece, Kakashi. –Tranquilizou-o, enquanto se levantava e reajustava as roupas no corpo. ― Temos todo o tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos e certamente, não seremos mais interrompidos.

― Você está certa. Vamos? –Questionou após arrumar o próprio kimono.

Sakura anuiu e enlaçou o braço no de Kakashi. Ousando, ela deu um último e casto beijo nos lábios dele, como uma promessa para o que viria após o evento. Bastou piscar os olhos para vê-lo recolocar a máscara e mais uma piscadela, para estarem no centro da Vila. No terraço da Torre Hokage. Ao lado de Tsunade, que apesar de sorridente, exibia certa irritação em seu semblante. Confusa, ela olhou para baixo e viu toda a população de Konoha acenando para eles, dando "vivas" e gargalhando.

Todo o Conselho e alguns Anbu's estavam por perto e em meio a tudo isso, Kakashi acenava, cumprimentando a multidão. Fixada ao chão, havia uma kunai do Yondaime, e próxima a ela havia um selo de teleporte. Realmente, tudo fora muito bem planejado. Discretamente, soltou o braço dele e se aproximou da Godaime, que segurava o chapéu de Hokage. Não havia qualquer sinal de Naruto e ao analisar a situação rapidamente, caiu em si, sentindo-se uma tola por não ter percebido antes.

― Shishou... O Kakashi é o novo Hokage? É isso mesmo? –Perguntou, embasbacada.

― Claro, querida. Eu precisava me aposentar logo e Naruto ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer. Quem seria melhor capacitado que o Hatake? –Esclareceu aos cochichos, deixando Sakura ainda mais encabulada. ― Está surpresa?

― Sim. –Admitiu, notando que fora enganada por sua mestra, mais cedo.

― Pois não estranhe, futura primeira-dama. –A mais velha riu, caminhando para mais perto de Kakashi. ― Povo de Konoha...

A Godaime iniciou um longo discurso, no qual agradecia por ter sido tão bem acolhida, anos antes. Relatou também alguns de seus feitos, suas falhas e após ter explicado brevemente os motivos por estar deixando o cargo, apresentou Kakashi oficialmente, nomeando-o como Rokudaime Hokage. A população foi ao delírio, aceitando bem o novo governante, o que fez o coração da Haruno transbordar de orgulho.

Todo o processo de posse demorou mais tempo que ela pudesse imaginar, o cansaço começava a dar as caras, mas a felicidade em notar o modo como Kakashi lidava com tudo agia como combustível para que ela permanecesse com ele até o fim. Esperou-o assinar alguns papeis e tirar a foto oficial. Quando todos já estavam se dispersando, ela pôde se aproximar e discretamente, tomou uma mão dele entre as suas.

― Ora, ora. Mas que surpresa! –Comentou casualmente, deixando-o sem jeito.

― Eu imaginei que você soubesse. –Retrucou, dando de ombros ligeiramente.

― Não. Fui pega totalmente de surpresa. –Riu, demonstrando não ter se chateado por ele não ter dito nada. ― Meus parabéns! Você tem uma baita responsabilidade em mãos.

― Realmente. Mas nenhuma delas supera a que eu mais terei prazer em cumprir... Que é a de fazê-la feliz. –A sentença, dita com aquela voz sussurrante, causou um ligeiro estremecimento em Sakura. ― Você vai permitir isso, Sakura?

Emocionada, ela teve de suprimir o impulso de agarrá-lo ali mesmo, porém, limitou-se a apertar a mão dele com mais força. Queria tanto poder gritar para toda Konoha que sim, aceitava o que ele estava propondo. Teriam tempo para decidir muitas outras coisas, mas no momento, precisava dar à Kakashi a segurança de que ele precisava.

― Mas é claro. Posso afirmar que o anseio é mútuo e o sentimento é recíproco.

Quebrando todos os protocolos e fazendo o que não era de se esperar de um Hokage recém empossado, Kakashi a agarrou mais uma vez naquela noite e sumiu, sendo levado pelo jutsu que o trouxera anteriormente.

* * *

Aaaah, como eu estou empolgada com o final dessa fic! :D Apesar de estar triste por ela estar chegando a fim também, logicamente =/. Enfim, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse desfecho e das surpresas que preparei. Como afirmei ontem, dividi o capítulo em duas partes, por isso esse ficou um pouco mais curto que o usual.

Prometo retornar até o próximo domingo com o epílogo e já a one-shot spin-off. Espero vocês lá.

Kissus e até breve! :*


	43. Epílogo

Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo tudo bem, melhor agora por estar finalizando este projeto. Caramba, eu finalmente terminei a minha fanfic! Pode soar meio bobo, mas a versão original dela foi escrita há anos e excluída, voltando com uma nova roupagem.

Para mim, isso é um grande feito e eu agradeço a todos que direta ou indiretamente fizeram parte disto S2.

Deixarei os agradecimentos e avisos para as notas finais. Leiam, por favor :). Boa leitura!

* * *

"A alegria está na luta, na tentativa, no sofrimento envolvido e não na vitória propriamente dita."

 **Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

― Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer, filha?

A voz de Mebuki soou novamente, repetindo a mesma pergunta. Sakura não se conteve e revirou os olhos diante do enorme espelho à sua frente. Ino, que ajeitava a cauda do longo vestido de noiva imitou o gesto da amiga e com voz esganiçada, bradou:

― Tia Mebuki, pelo amor de Kami! É claro que ela tem certeza. A Sakura vai se casar com o homem que ela ama! Que mal há nisso, diabos?! –Rosnou ao fim da sentença, deixando a cauda e se dedicando a ajustar a tiara na cabeleira rosada.

A risada discreta de Hana pôde ser escutada e Sakura teve de se conter para não rir também. Às vezes a mãe exagerava, mas ela a amava, o que poderia fazer? Enquanto passava um batom cor nude nos lábios, pensou numa resposta que fizesse a mulher se aquietar, mas ter a segurança de que o que fazia era o que realmente desejava.

― Mamãe... A vovó ficou desse jeito quando a senhora se casou? –Perguntou, preparando o terreno.

― Bem... Não. Mas seu pai não era tão...

― Velho? –Sakura completou, franzindo o cenho. ― Mamãe! Eu achei que já tínhamos resolvido essa questão.

― Ora, filha. Por mais que ele seja o Hokage, ele ainda é muito velho para você. Eu sei o que andam dizendo sobre vocês! Dizem que você é uma interesseira, que só está com ele por causa do poder dele. –Angustiada, Mebuki resmungou. Estava agitada, mas após o desabafo, enfim se sentou. Hana logo se sentou ao lado da mulher, que parecia ter os nervos em frangalhos.

― Por favor, acalme-se, senhora Haruno. –Pediu com voz calma, conciliadora.

― E desde quando eu me importo com o que os outros pensam? –Retrucou a Haruno, descendo da grande almofada que fora improvisada para a última prova do vestido. ― Como a Ino bem disse, eu estou me casando com o homem que eu amo. Ponto final. E nós estamos juntos há três anos, mamãe. Já somos praticamente casados!

― Oh, minha querida, é por isso mesmo que você vai se casar? –Ainda aflita, a mulher questionou. ― Você não deixou de me contar algo?

― N-Não, mãe. –Sakura dirigiu um rápido olhar em direção à Hana, que baixou os olhos de imediato. ― Não há nenhum outro motivo. Por quem a senhora me tira? Não sou nenhuma interesseira. E sobre os preconceituosos, deixe que falem o que quiser, eu não me importo.

― De qualquer forma, tia Mebuki, todos já estão lá embaixo, à espera da noiva. Haverá casamento, sim! –Ino assegurou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sakura.

― É, mamãe. E a senhora... Não estava feliz no dia do seu casamento com o papai? Você não o amava? –Era injusto cutucar a ferida, mas ela estava questionando os seus motivos para se casar, oras!

― Mas é claro que eu o amava! –Retorquiu Mebuki, ofendida. ― Nós nos amávamos e éramos muito felizes.

― Pois então, senhora Haruno. Permita que a Sakura também viva essa felicidade. –Finalizou Hana, deixando Sakura orgulhosa.

― Oh, meninas! Vocês venceram. –A mulher sorriu, finalmente. ― Se o Kakashi faz os olhos da minha filha brilharem desse jeito, ele realmente a merece e de fato, a faz feliz.

As quatro riram, mas logo a euforia foi interrompida, pois escutaram uma batida na porta. Ao escutarem a voz de Akemi, relaxaram, permitindo a entrada a mulher no recinto. Akemi, Hana e Ino seriam as damas de honra e madrinhas, pois atualmente, eram as melhores amigas da Haruno. O pequeno Yuuki – filho de Shizune e Genma – seria o pajen, acompanhado pela daminha Yumi – filha de Temari e Shikamaru. Jiraiya faria as vezes de Kizashi, acompanhando-a até o altar, junto a sua mãe.

As madrinhas de Sakura seriam: Hinata, acompanhada por Naruto; Tsunade, acompanhada por Jiraiya; Hana, acompanhada por Kankuro e Akemi, acompanhada por Mal. Os padrinhos do Hatake seriam: Genma, acompanhado por Shizune; Kotetsu, acompanhado por Sayuri; Shikamaru, acompanhado por Temari e Gai, acompanhado por Anko. Konohamaru, acompanhado por Moegi e Ino, acompanhada por Yamato seriam padrinhos do casal. Eles optaram por realizar uma cerimônia mais ocidental, para integrar todos os convidados e fazer algo diferente. Uma outra cerimônia – mais tradicional – fora realizada mais cedo, contando apenas com a presença com os amigos mais próximos.

Após Sakura partir de Haru no Kuni, Malcolm e Akemi haviam se acertado e estavam noivos. O casamento seria no final daquele mesmo ano, pois ele decidira voltar para seu continente e a mulher concordara de pronto em acompanhá-lo. Hana e Kankuro haviam se casado no ano anterior e a jovem se preparava para ser mãe pela primeira vez. Estava grávida de três meses e radiante por gerar uma nova vida. Ino e Yamato estavam noivos, apesar da relutância do capitão em assumir seus sentimentos; após muitas idas e vindas, além de muitas discussões, o casal finalmente se acertou.

Hinata e Naruto ainda namoravam, mas aparentemente, um pedido formal da mão da moça viria em breve. O Uzumaki ansiava por tomar posse do cargo de Hokage e afirmava estar preparado para as responsabilidades que iria adquirir. Por Sakura, Kakashi já teria empossado o amigo, mas uma certa implicância com Gaara o mantinha no cargo por mais tempo que ela desejava. Aliás, o Kazekage estava presente na cerimônia, acompanhado por uma linda mulher de cabelos azuis e olhos cor violeta.

― Oh! Que vestido mais lindo! Será que o meu será tão lindo quanto o seu? –Questionou Akemi, olhando para a Haruno com os olhos brilhantes. ― Todos estão a postos. Você está pronta, Sakura?

― Sabendo do seu bom gosto, aposto que o seu vestido será tão lindo quanto este, minha querida. –Garantiu Sakura, espirrando um pouco de perfume nos pulsos e pescoço. ― Agora estou pronta.

― Certo, então vamos descer. –Anunciou Ino, animada por tomar a frente do cortejo.

Antes de se dirigir à escada, Sakura deu uma última olhada pela janela, tendo em seu campo de visão flores e mais flores de cerejeira. Era primavera, afinal. A época em que tudo havia começado, quase cinco anos antes. Mebuki saiu apressada, encontrando Jiraiya no lugar que fora determinado. Postaram-se cada qual ao lado de um corrimão e esperaram as madrinhas passarem para estenderem as mãos para Sakura. O pajen e a daminha já estavam posicionados, apenas esperando o "ok" de Ino para começarem a andar.

Sakura desceu os degraus devagar, com extremo cuidado, pois temia tropeçar ou até mesmo se desequilibrar. A admiração estava estampada nos olhos da mãe, bem como nos de Jiraiya, que a elogiou prontamente. Confiante e extremamente feliz, ela aceitou as mãos que lhe eram estendidas e caminhou lentamente em direção ao "jardim" de Konohamaru. Sim, o local escolhido para o enlace do casal havia sido a velha casa da árvore. Os dizeres entalhados tantos anos antes estavam sendo levados muito a sério e o Sarutobi se orgulhava disso.

Quando os três finalmente chegaram perto da área onde uma pérgula fora montada, era visível a comoção causada não só pela presença da noiva, mas também pelas emoções demonstradas por Tsunade. A mulher tida como "dama de ferro" estava se debulhando em lágrimas – chamando a atenção de vários convidados –, emocionadíssima por ver sua pupila linda e feliz. A Senju orgulhava-se se ter sido, de certa forma, a autora daquela união. Se eles estavam juntos, ela tinha culpa naquilo e foi pensando nisso que controlou o choro, colocando um largo sorriso nos lábios. Secou as lágrimas remanescentes e com o coração leve viu Kakashi pousar um casto beijo na testa da Haruno, assim que seu amado Jiraiya se distanciou.

O Sannin se postou ao lado de Tsunade e com delicadeza secou os resquícios das lágrimas, beijando-a rapidamente na face. Todos ficaram em silêncio, atentos às palavras do juiz, que fazia um breve relato da história do casal, arrancando risadas e algumas exclamações dos convidados. Os mais sensíveis acabavam se emocionando, deixando cair uma ou outra lágrima, mas todos eles tinham uma certeza: aquele casamento seria inesquecível.

―X―

― Seja bem-vinda ao lar, minha esposa. –Kakashi saudou, um sorriso teimando em transparecer na voz.

― Muito obrigada, meu esposo. –Brincou ela, pisando no interior da residência com o pé direito.

Há um ditado que diz: "Quem casa, quer casa." e no caso do mais novo casal, o dito era mais que aplicável. Estavam casados agora e não poderiam viver cada qual em seu canto, muito menos, ocupar o espaço adjacente ao escritório do Hokage. Decidiram então comprar uma casa na parte mais populosa da Vila, assim facilitando o deslocamento de ambos. Apesar de amar o apartamento em que vivia, Sakura tivera que se desfazer dele há alguns dias, aproveitando que Ino também havia se mudado.

Quando não ficava no hospital, ela se dedicava à ONG criada para mulheres que sofreram algum tipo de violência, doméstica ou não; em outros momentos comandava a equipe que fabricava anticoncepcionais, estes que tinham uma composição diferenciada e que trazia menos riscos à saúde da mulher, mas sem perder a sua eficácia. Ocupava-se a maior parte do dia sendo plantonista no hospital de Konoha, no setor de oncologia. Aplicava os métodos aprendidos em Haru no Kuni e já notava grandes mudanças na saúde dos pacientes.

Com o apoio de Kakashi, Sakura havia conseguido realizar todos os seus projetos e mantê-los funcionando. Quando a noite chegava, ela o esperava nos aposentos anexos ao escritório, já que ele decidira se desfazer do apartamento em que vivera por tantos anos assim que se tornara o Rokudaime.

― Eu mandei instalarem um item especial no nosso quarto. Você quer ver? –Perguntou Kakashi em tom insinuante.

― Oh... Uma surpresa. –Sakura animou-se, corando de leve à menção do quarto. Não importava por quanto tempo que estivessem juntos, Kakashi sempre a deixaria corada. ― Mal posso esperar para vê-la.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos da mulher e caminhou até o cômodo citado, com certa pressa. Sakura riu, adorando ver aquela nova face do esposo, mas intimamente, também estava ansiosa. Não puderam ficar juntos nos últimos dias, por conta da correria provocada pelos preparativos das celebrações e da festa, mas agora teriam todo o tempo do mundo para se curtirem, afinal, estavam em lua de mel. Seguiram direto para a suíte e Sakura não conteve a estupefação ao vislumbrar uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Logo ele acionou os mecanismos da banheira, que funcionou perfeita e convidativamente.

― E então, o que achou? –Kakashi quis saber, olhando-a de soslaio.

― Nada mal, senhor Hatake. –Bateu palmas, entusiasmada. O cansaço dos últimos dias seria aliviado naquela água borbulhante, sem dúvida.

― Que bom que você gostou. Teremos um bom tempo aqui. –Ele assegurou, despindo-se do paletó e camisa social. Logo retirou a blusa que continha a máscara, afinal, nem no seu casamento ele pretendera vacilar, não permitindo que vissem seu rosto. Ele a puxou para si, iniciando um longo e profundo beijo. O beijo deixou as pernas de Sakura bambas; a saudade, misturada ao amor que sentia, serviram de combustível para o desejo aflorar.

Ela o agarrou mais forte, saindo da suíte e puxando-o em direção ao quarto, mais especificamente, em direção à cama. Queria começar a lua de mel. Para já! Ansiava por tê-lo novamente dentro de si, amando-a como se fosse a primeira vez. Com um suspiro, Kakashi interrompeu o beijo e a olhou, fazendo-a entender que ele se sentia da mesma forma, que desejava-a com vigor. Ele pressionou o lábio inferior da esposa com o polegar e o indicador, fazendo-o saltar; aquela era uma brincadeira já conhecida por eles, mas que não deixava de diverti-los.

― Eu vou buscar uma bebida e algo para comermos. Fique aqui, sim? –Pediu ele se afastando.

― Okay. –Concordou Sakura, vendo-o se afastar, admirando as costas delgadas e ombros alinhados.

Para esperá-lo, ela se deitou na cama, mas o som da água da banheira a atraiu como um imã. Lembrou-se que Ino e Yamato haviam levado as coisas do casal para a casa nova e como bons padrinhos que eram, tinham arrumado tudo. Despiu-se do vestido escolhido para a festa e procurou nas gavetas um biquíni que pudesse colocar. Não tinha vergonha de seu corpo, mas também não achava certo sair andando nua pela casa, apesar de estar a sós com o marido. A privacidade, as particularidades de cada um deveriam ser respeitadas e ela não pretendia mudar isso.

Colocou o biquíni e partiu para o cômodo adjacente, saltitante. Entrou na banheira e a temperatura da água a agradou de imediato. Em seguida, sentiu os jatos massagearem seu corpo cansado e quase gemeu de prazer. Relaxou e acomodou-se na borda da banheira, apreciando a sensação de paz e tranquilidade. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, inalando o aroma de erva doce que vinha de algum lugar do banheiro. Estava tão entregue que só percebeu a chegada de Kakashi quando ele entrou na água, movimentando-a um pouco mais.

― Desculpe por não esperá-lo, mas eu não resisti. –Explicou-se, semicerrando os olhos. Viu que ele trouxera uma bandeja com duas taças de vinho e uma porção de queijo cortado como petisco, em quadradinhos.

― Não tem problema. –Declarou ele, aproximando-se de Sakura. ― Eu senti saudades.

Como um sorriso lascivo, ela abriu os olhos completamente e sentou em seu colo, olhando-o de forma intensa. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e num impulso, a beijou novamente. Lábios e línguas se tocavam, se moviam em sincronia, atiçando-lhes os sentidos. Provocando-o, Sakura começou a mover os quadris, impulsionando-os para a frente. Logo roçava a ereção de Kakashi, suspirando de desejo ao escutar os grunhidos baixos que ele deixava escapar. Interrompendo o longo beijo, Sakura respirou fundo e manteve os olhos fixos nos dele, como que esperando que ele a lesse, entendesse o que não estava sendo dito.

― Você quer um pouco de vinho? –Ofereceu ele, apontando para a bandeja com a cabeça.

― Não, obrigada. –Negou com a cabeça, franzindo os lábios rapidamente.

― Notei que há algo de diferente em você. –Ele observou, dirigindo as mãos às costas femininas, desfazendo o laço do biquíni.

― Ah é? O que é? E diferente como? –Questionou ela, desamarrando o laço do pescoço e mordendo o lábio inferior quase timidamente.

― Eu ainda não sei. Mas vou descobrir. –Afirmou, os olhos brilhando ante a visão dos seios livres do tecido.

Com gana, Kakashi tomou um dos seios na boca, ansiando por senti-la um pouco mais, por provocá-la, vê-la entregue novamente. Massageava o seio livre com a mão, brincando com o mamilo túrgido entre os dedos. Ofegando e sentindo a mesma ânsia, Sakura desfez os laços laterais da parte inferior do biquíni e sem atrapalhá-lo, moveu os quadris, permitindo que a peça se perdesse no interior da banheira. Aproveitando o deslocamento do corpo feminino, ele moveu uma das mãos para baixo, tocando-a em seu ponto mais sensível. Ela queria tocá-lo também, retribuir o prazer que lhe era proporcionado, mas não seria possível devido a posição em que estavam, por isso dirigiu ambas as mãos à nuca do esposo, acariciando-o.

Os ofegos se transformaram em gemidos e preenchiam o ambiente, excitando-os ainda mais. Dessa vez nada os atrapalharia, poderiam se amar sem preocupações, mas mesmo assim, tinham pressa, urgência em se possuírem. Voltaram a se beijar, esmagando os lábios um do outro, os movimentos se tornando frenéticos, clamando pelo ápice que só seria proporcionado quando se unissem de fato. Os corpos ardiam, compartilhando da mesma necessidade e num movimento rápido, Kakashi se livrou da sunga, agarrando o traseiro de Sakura com ambas a mãos e erguendo-a, penetrando-a em seguida.

Gritaram em uníssono, extasiados por finalmente conectarem de seus corpos, mas nem de longe, estavam satisfeitos. Com movimentos quase selvagens, ele começou a movê-la para cima e para baixo, mas sem perder a intensidade da penetração. A cada impulso dado, Sakura sentia-o mais profundamente e agarrava-se ao pescoço do marido, gemendo sem inibição. Já não passava pela sua cabeça que a vizinhança poderia estar escutando e desgostando daquela situação.

O prazer foi se construindo e quando ela já não mais resistia, jogou-se no tórax de Kakashi, sacudindo-se em um orgasmo intenso. Logo ele também permitiu-se atingir o ápice, sendo intensificado pelas contrações do sexo de Sakura. Deixou-se cair na borda da banheira, respirando ruidosamente, enquanto a aninhava em seu peito. Ficaram ali por algum tempo, até os corações e as respirações se acalmarem. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da mulher, lhe afagando os cabelos rosados.

― Diga-me, Kakashi. Tem alguma ideia do que seja o "algo" diferente? –Sakura indagou, saindo do colo do esposo.

― Hm... Sinceramente, ainda não. –Confessou, olhando-a com desconfiança.

― Oh, está bem então. –Anuiu, ligeiramente embaraçada.

― Bom, seja como for, o que importa é que nós dois seremos muito felizes aqui. –Sentenciou orgulhoso, esticando o braço em direção à bandeja.

― Bem... –Sakura começou, roubando-lhe a atenção. ― Acontece que em breve nós seremos três. –Revelou abruptamente, fazendo-o interromper o movimento que faria para pegar a taça.

― Co-como? –Questionou, descrente.

― Eu estou grávida. –Anunciou, preocupando-se com a palidez repentina do marido.

Num instante, a consciência o abandonou, restando a Sakura socorrê-lo rapidamente, pois poderia se afogar. Se não fosse trágica, a situação seria cômica: uma mulher aparentemente delicada arrastando um homem nu e inconsciente de uma banheira. Tensa, ela o repousou no colchão, cobriu-o com um lençol e esperou que ele voltasse do desmaio. Vestiu um roupão e sentou-se ao lado dele, mergulhando num estado reflexivo. E se a notícia não fosse bem recebida?

Ela demorara um pouco a se acostumar com a novidade, mas ao saber que tudo ia bem com o bebê, acabou relaxando, aceitando aquela nova vida com uma benção. Só descobrira a gravidez uma semana atrás, quando havia passado mal no hospital, ainda no início do plantão. Tsunade estava por lá, em uma de suas vistorias – ocasionalmente ela fazia parte da equipe médica, pois assumira o papel de diretora da instituição – e ao notar o estado da pupila, a submetera a um check-up completo.

De início, a possibilidade de uma nova gravidez ectópica a assustou, mas ao fazer uma ultrassonografia, a possibilidade fora descartada, deixando-a tranquila. Ela não fazia uso de medicamentos anticoncepcionais há algum tempo, pois pretendia começar a usar o que era fabricado em Konoha, mas viu os planos mudarem de repente. Já estava com cinco semanas de gestação e sequer desconfiava.

O corpo se desintoxicava aos poucos e naturalmente, por isso os ciclos menstruais estavam desordenados, por vezes fazendo-a ficar sem menstruar por mais de um mês. Além dela e Tsunade, apenas Ino e Hana sabiam, pois quando colocava o vestido de noiva, sentira uma ligeira tontura, o que atiçou a desconfiança das duas. Mebuki ainda não sabia que seria avó, mas saberia da novidade assim que Kakashi absorvesse a informação.

― Eu... Tive um sonho. –A voz de Kakashi a trouxe de volta à realidade e em meio a preocupação, ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

― Não era um sonho. –Assegurou, temendo que ele desmaiasse novamente. Olhou-o e com voz calma, anunciou novamente: ― Eu estou grávida, Kakashi.

― Oh. Então é verdade. –Ele se sentou na cama, olhando-a com um misto de alegria e preocupação. ― Está tudo bem com você? E com... o bebê?

Ela pôde sentir o medo na voz dele e suspirou, relaxando brevemente. Ele não rejeitava a ideia de ser pai, apenas se preocupava que ela perdesse o bebê outra vez. Precisava explicar como tudo ocorrera, como descobrira, mas antes precisava acalmá-lo, assegurá-lo de que tudo estava normal.

― Sim, está tudo bem conosco. Não se preocupe. Tsunade-sama vai acompanhar a gestação de perto. –Explicou, vendo-o sorrir lindamente.

― Obrigado. –Ele soltou de súbito, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. ― Você me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar: uma família.

Emocionada, Sakura o abraçou, cedendo às lágrimas que estivera retendo desde que ele desmaiara. Kakashi retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a com cuidado, com carinho. Em meio ao abraço, ela ouviu uma frase que escutava muito pouco, mas que sempre que o fazia, deixava seu coração leve, transbordando de bons sentimentos: "eu amo você". Medo, angústia e preocupações se esvaíram, deixando em seu lugar a mais pura felicidade e a certeza de que juntos, venceriam todas as dificuldades que aparecessem, afinal, agora eles eram uma família. Verdadeira.

* * *

Well, tentei dar à fic um final menos clichê possível, mas o amor é piegas, um eterno clichê e eu não poderia fazer muito diferente ^^. O hentai vai especialmente para a Bella21, que me pediu para fazer . Desculpe-me se não ficou muito hot, é que estou um pouco enferrujada em escrever esse gênero ^^. Link do Spin-Off, onde trago um epílogo do epílogo, digamos assim. É um final do Konohamaru, para ser mais exata e mostra a situação de todos num geral. Gostaria de vê-los por lá ;). /www . fanfiction s /12630911/1/Metamorfose-Spin-Off (qualquer coisa, basta visitar o meu perfil ^^).

E então, o que acharam da "saga" Metamorfose? Seu comentário é muito importante para mim, não tenha dúvidas disso. Respondo a todos e aceito críticas construtivas numa boa, por isso, não temam, apareçam! ;) Mereço reviews, favoritos ou recomendações? Sou grata por cada um que acompanhou o meu projeto, mesmo os fantasminhas, que são a grande maioria ^^.

Agradeço a todos que dedicaram um tempo de suas vidas para ler o que foi escrito aqui; agradeço especialmente àqueles que sempre me incentivaram, apoiaram e por vezes, apareciam nas mensagens privadas, buscando saber se estava tudo bem, etc;.

Agradeço a todos que recomendaram a fanfic, tanto no site, quanto para os amigos.

Aviso que estou entrando em hiatus, voltando vez ou outra com uma one-shot. Só postarei uma outra longfic quando ela já estiver terminada, pois essa experiência me mostrou que querendo ou não, situações internas e externas influenciam e atrapalham o processo de escrita.

Peço desculpas a quem não teve paciência de esperar pelo meu retorno, como comentei acima, aprendi muito escrevendo essa fanfic. Espero que ela tenha servido de algo para vocês - além de um simples entretenimento -, que tenha deixado alguma lição, um aprendizado. Posso dizer que cresci e evoluí muito, tanto como autora, quanto como pessoa.

Enfim, desejo agradecê-los individualmente nos comentários.

É com uma dorzinha no peito que "digo": até a próxima!


End file.
